Franka Sinatra w niewysokiej szklance
by euphoria814
Summary: AU omegaverse, ale niewilkołacze z mpregiem w tle
1. Chapter 1

**Betowała w całości wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Danny spojrzał na nazwę klubu, która zapewne świeciła ostrym neonowym światłem w środku nocy, zapraszając gości. Na szczęście był środek dnia i chociaż ulica nie była pusta, czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Przetarł twarz, nadal się zastanawiając nad swoimi opcjami, ale Kapitan HPD dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że pomimo panującego na Hawajach prawa nie zatrudni w jednostce niezwiązanego omegi. Co oznaczało tylko, że wszystkie jego plany wzięły w łeb już pierwszego dnia pobytu w tym piekle.

Rachel i Stan zapewne wiedzieli o tym od samego początku, ale ich milczenie w tej kwestii było dość wymowne. Nie powinien być też bardzo zaskoczony, że była żona nie chciała go w pobliżu.

Zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kilku stronach wydrukowanych w zamęcie, które stanowiły jego życiorys. I miał nadzieję, że ktokolwiek przyjmował do pracy w tym lokalu, nie będzie doczytywał się zanadto. To było jedyne ogłoszenie, które wpadło mu w dłonie tego dnia i w New Jersey zapewne odrzuciłby je ze śmiechem, nie rozważając nawet takiej opcji, ale to było Honolulu i środek sezonu turystycznego, gdzie wszystkie miejsca w hotelach były zarezerwowane miesiące z góry. Cudem tylko udało mu się znaleźć te klitkę, którą Grace miała od tej pory nazywać domem.

Jeśli miał znaleźć coś pocieszającego w tej sytuacji, ten klub przynajmniej nie wyglądał na burdel. Chociaż Danny mógł się mylić, ponieważ Hawaje od New Jersey dzieliła przepaść nie do przebycia. Nie tylko tysiące kilometrów oceanu i kontynentu. Miał wrażenie, że mentalność miejscowych poważnie odstawała od normy. Tylu nagich ciał nie widział od czasu zjazdu absolwentów, gdy członkowie jednego z bractw postanowili urządzić sobie imprezę w starym stylu, a prześcieradła, którymi obwiązali swoje biodra zsuwały się jedno po drugim w czasie pijackich wybryków.

Był za stary, żeby zostać striptizerem. Nawet jeśli większość z mieszkańców wyspy stanowili ekshibicjoniści.

Poprawił swój krawat, nie wiedząc w zasadzie o co bardziej się modlił. W ogłoszeniu nie zamieszczono takich szczegółów jak wiek czy wygląd ogólny. I może w New Jersey miał swój urok, ale ten raj dla golasów, utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że istniała spora dysproporcja w wyglądzie Hawajczyków i pozostałej części świata. W niczym nie przypominał szczupłych kelnerek i nie do końca chciał pracować w klubie nocnym. Sądził, że te czasy, kiedy dorabiał minęły. Nie sądził jednak, aby miał jakiekolwiek inne wyjście.

Nacisnął klamkę, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić.

ooo

Dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiał, mogłaby być jego córką. A przynajmniej odnosił cały czas takie wrażenie, bo jej twarz trudno było rozszyfrować. Na pewno nie spodziewał się szerokiego uśmiechu i szczerego zainteresowania. Pytała nawet o czasy, które spędził w policji i akademii. Życie, które miało nigdy do niego wrócić.

\- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale jesteś menadżerem? – upewnił się.

Kono była omegą i jeśli udało się jej zajść tak daleko, serdecznie jej gratulował. Kosztowało ją to zapewne wiele pracy i determinacji. Prawo nadal nie dawało im wielu możliwości, ale przynajmniej dostrzegano potencjał i ich naturalne talenty do organizacji. Których akurat Danny nie posiadał.

\- Och nie – odparła Kono i jej uśmiech odrobinę zrzedł. – Mieliśmy problemy kadrowe. Menadżer został zwolniony przez właściciela.

Uniósł brew, nie zamierzając tego komentować, ale odłożyła na stolik jego dokumenty i najwyraźniej to miał być koniec pierwszej części rozmowy w sprawie pracy.

\- W klubie pracuje sporo omeg – przyznała Kono. – Menadżer był alfą. Jego zachowanie… - urwała sugestywnie i w lot pojmował w czym problem.

Może próbował swoim statusem wpływać na resztę, co nie było przyjemne. Danny sam doświadczył kilku takich sytuacji i nie chciałby do tego wracać nawet we wspomnieniach. Jego skóra nadal mrowiła nieprzyjemnie.

\- Właściciel przychylił się do naszych skarg. Obecnie poszukiwana jest osoba, która mogłaby zająć to stanowisko – ciągnęła dalej dziewczyna. – Może zostanie przesunięty do nas ktoś z hotelu.

\- Hotelu? – zainteresował się i mimowolnie ciężej przełknął.

Jak do tej pory nie wychwycił niczego podejrzanego, ale klub był pusty. W takich miejscach jednak prowadzono różne interesy. I jego doświadczenie jako policjanta podpowiadało mu, że kolejne pytania mogły nie być mile widziane. Kono nie dała po sobie poznać czy jest zainteresowana zatrudnieniem go. Albo przekazaniem jego dokumentów dalej. A pieniądze, które udało mu się zaoszczędzić jeszcze w New Jersey miały mu wystarczyć najwyżej na kolejne półtorej tygodnia. O ile Grace nie będzie miała nieprzewidzianych wydatków. I naprawdę nie chciał prosić Rachel o pomoc po wszystkim co się stało.

Ceny w tym piekle były kuriozalnie wysokie.

\- Steve jest właścicielem kilku hoteli na wyspie, tego klubu oraz paru sklepów ze sprzętem sportowym. Mamy zniżki pracownicze – wyjaśniła Kono. – Podam ci adresy każdego z tych miejsc, jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany kupieniem deski i tak dalej, Steve ma najlepsze – odparła.

Zamarł.

\- Jestem przyjęty? – upewnił się, nie do końca wiedząc co czuje.

Uśmiech Kono stał się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Jasne – odparła dziewczyna. – Jak mogłabym nie przyjąć gliny! Pływasz? – zainteresowała się.

Potrząsną przecząco głową.

ooo

Grace pomagała mu ułożyć swoje rzeczy w nielicznych szafkach, którymi umeblowane było mieszkanie. Jedyna sypialnia była dość mała. Miał jednak nadzieję, że zanim stanie się to problemem, znajdzie lepszą pracę, która nie będzie wymuszała na nim oddawania połowy swoich pieniędzy wynajętej opiekunce. Zapewne byłoby łatwiej, gdyby jego matka lub siostra mieszkały w pobliżu. Oddawanie Grace Rachel, kiedy ponad pół roku walczył o prawa rodzicielskie, było też zaproszeniem do kłopotów, na które nie był gotowy ani psychicznie ani tym bardziej finansowo.

\- Danno – zaczęła Grace, wyjmując kolejnego misia.

I nie miał pojęcia jak udało się jej pomieścić tak wiele zabawek. Rachel miała kolejne walizki i zapewne jedna z jej pokojówek ułożyła wszystko tygodnie temu, kiedy czekali na ich przyjazd. Nigdy nie powinien był opuszczać New Jersey, ale tam nie miał przyszłości jako policjant. Tutaj przynajmniej dano mu cień nadziei, którą odebrano jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Jego mundur galowy kpił z niego w salonie.

\- Kiedy pójdziemy na plażę? – spytała Grace.

I tego obawiał się równie mocno. Nienawidził piasku prawie tak bardzo jak Stana. Grace wydawała się jednak kochać wodę i wiedział doskonale, że Rachel będzie zabierać ją w najwspanialsze miejsca, które tylko znajdzie. Może nawet wyrzucając pieniądze, których nie miał. Racjonalna część jego mózgu zdawała sobie sprawę, że miłości nie da się kupić, ale Grace miała osiem lat. Wyjaśnienie jej różnic pomiędzy nim, a Stanem nie będzie możliwe jeszcze przez wiele lat. A on nie był pewien czy będzie miał na to siłę.

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj, skarbie – odparł, składając kolejną jej koszulkę. – Jak było w szkole? Poznałaś kogoś fajnego?

Grace wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Tęsknię za Stacy – przyznała jego córka.

\- Wiem skarbie, ale na pewno znajdziesz nowych przyjaciół – pocieszył ją.

Nie wyglądała jednak na przekonaną.

\- Musieliśmy się wyprowadzać? – jęknęła, ale najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się od niego odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zadawała tak wiele razy. – Wiem, że mama chciała tutaj zamieszkać z… - urwała, wypuszczając długie westchnienie.

Mówienie o Stanie nie przychodziło jej najłatwiej i może miał coś z tym wspólnego. Nie zamierzał jednak ukrywać swojej niechęci tylko po to, aby Rachel czuła się świetnie.

\- Kiedy wrócisz do pracy? – spytała rzeczowo jak zawsze.

Przygryzł wnętrze policzka i wyprostował się lekko.

\- Tata na razie nie będzie policjantem – przyznał, chociaż wolałby tego nie mówić.

Grace wyglądała na faktycznie zaskoczoną.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zainteresowała się natychmiast.

I wydawała się oburzona.

A potem na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Mnie też nie pozwolą być tym kim chcę, kiedy dorosnę? – zmartwiła się.

\- Nie, małpko. Tata jest omegą. Ty jesteś alfą. Możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz. Może nie poławiaczem pereł – dodał na wszelki wypadek, ale Grace nie uśmiechnęła się nawet, słysząc jego żart.

I naprawdę nie chciał te kilka miesięcy temu tłumaczyć jej dlaczego musiał odejść z pracy. Dlaczego zmuszono go do zmiany i przeprowadzki z powrotem do rodziców. Tym bardziej, że Grace uwielbiała chwalić się w szkole, że jej tata łapał złych ludzi i wsadzał ich do więzienia. I skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie sprawiało mu satysfakcji, że był prywatnym bohaterem swojej córki.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – odparła.

\- Mnie też, małpko - przyznał. – Ale pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Danno znalazł inną pracę. Taką, w której będzie mógł z tobą spędzać całe popołudnia razem. Będę w domu, kiedy będziesz wracała ze szkoły. Będę cię odwoził i odbierał – obiecał jej i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze.

\- Naprawdę? Każdego dnia? – upewniła się.

\- Każdego dnia, w który nie odbierze cię mama – uściślił.

\- Mama i Ojczym Stan – dodała tonem, który nigdy mu się nie podobał.

ooo

Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać pierwszego dnia swojej pracy. Kono okazała się jedną z kelnerek i kiedy przedstawiła mu pozostałych na ich zmianie, był zaskoczony, że w lokalu nie było alf. Chin, niepozorna beta, stał w drzwiach klubu wraz z Kamekoną, który wydawał się najzabawniejszym gościem pod słońcem. Spodziewał się, że ochroniarze będą wyglądali bardziej groźnie, ale tutejsze realia naprawdę mocno różniły się od New Jersey.

Kono ścierała stoliki wraz z Maxem, który mamrotał coś cały czas na temat substancji chemicznych. Danny nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że większość pracowników stanowili studenci dobrą dekadę młodsi od niego. I bardzo cieszył się, że jego koszula była zapięta na ostatni guzik, a krawat pozwolił poprawić Grace jeszcze przed wyjściem, kiedy żegnał się z nią przed pracą, dając ostatnie wskazówki opiekunce.

Lori, druga barmanka, prowadziła go w ciągu kilku minut w sytuację. Najwyraźniej klub był jednym z najmodniejszych w mieście. I nie był zaskoczony. Kiedy światła zostały włączone, wnętrze nabrało wyrazu. Ciemne ściany przyozdobiono miejscowymi symbolami, których znaczenia nie znał, ale nadawały tajemniczości, co pewnie miało być ich głównym celem.

Przez kilka długich minut spoglądał na ścianę alkoholi za sobą. Znał podstawowe drinki, a kopie kart drinków z przepisami tych bardziej egzotycznych znajdowały się przy każdym z trzech stanowisk. Normalnie mieli pracować nie posiadając prawie przestrzeni. Był jednak środek tygodnia, więc na zmianie znajdowało się jedynie dwóch barmanów i Danny cieszył się, że Kono zdecydowała się go wprowadzić do pracy w mniej zatłoczony dzień. Pamiętał jeszcze jak bardzo chaotyczne potrafiły być takie miejsca i adrenalina zaczęła płynąć w jego żyłach. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że nie dostał jeszcze umowy do podpisania, ani o przyszłej pensji, o której nie rozmawiali, ponieważ Kono jedynie przesiewała kandydatów. Nie był pewien jak wielu młodszych i może lepiej wyglądających ludzi było na jego miejsce.

\- Zdenerwowany? – spytała Kono, podchodząc z tacą do niego.

\- Tak – przyznał, poprawiając nerwowo krawat.

\- Mogłeś to zostawić w domu – rzuciła.

\- Lubię wyglądać profesjonalnie w pracy – odparł.

Każdej pracy. Nawet takiej dużo poniżej jego kwalifikacji. Pracy, której potrzebował, żeby przeżyć tutaj chociaż kilka kolejnych tygodni. I może jego twarz zdradzała odrobinę więcej niż chciał przyznać, bo Kono uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco, jakby rozgryzła go w tej właśnie chwili. To jednak nie było trudne. Oboje byli omegami, więc musiała przejść to co on. A może docierała do punktu, w którym jej życie miało zależeć od kaprysu osoby, z którą się nieopatrznie zwiąże.

Nie wspomniał o dziecku, ponieważ to byłby strzał w kolano. Musiał przynajmniej udawać dyspozycyjnego z nadzieją, że Grace nie rozchoruje się do czasu podpisania pierwszej umowy. A potem, że rachunki za lekarzy nie rozbiją już jego ciężkiej sytuacji finansowej. Rachel obiecała płacić alimenty na małą, ale te pieniądze mogły pokryć zaledwie ułamek wydatków na tej piekielnej wyspie pełnej pułapek dla turystów. Nie był nawet pewien czy nie dał się naciąć na zbyt wysoki czynsz. Był niemal pewien, że przecznicę obok znajdował się faktyczny burdel. Taki niższych lotów. Mieszkania w tej okolicy nie powinny być aż tak drogie.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo dobrze – odparła Kono.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ktokolwiek powiedział mu ostatnio coś podobnego. Kiedy to nie brzmiało jak szydera czy tani tekst na podryw. Uśmiechnął się, ponieważ najwyraźniej dziewczyna starała się ze wszystkich sił go pocieszyć, a on nie był dupkiem na tyle, żeby nie udać chociaż na chwilę, że się jej faktycznie udało.

Kono jednak nie uwierzyła.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi dlaczego przeniosłeś się z New Jersey – rzuciła konwersacyjnym tonem.

I widział jak Max przystanął niedaleko. Ślad po jego obrączce zniknął już dawno, ale w jego wieku każda niezwiązana omega miała przynajmniej jedną historię z partnerem w tle, która nie kończyła się dobrze. Był od nich sporo starszy, a oni patrzyli na niego, jakby trzymał w dłoniach wszystkie tajemnice życia.

\- Potrzebowałem zmiany scenerii – odparł.

I to nie było całkiem kłamstwo.

ooo

Chaos nawet w połowie nie opisywał tego co się działo przed barem. Wykrzykiwano zamówienia i Lori wydawała drinki z prędkością, która przerażała go niemożliwe. Jego koszula była poplamiona alkoholem, ale był pewien, że dziewczyna też wylała na siebie niejednego drinka. Zapomniał prawie jak to było serwować szklanki pełne płynów, jednocześnie starając się unikać kłopotów.

Nieliczne omegi, które przyszły ze swoimi partnerami, trzymały się z dala od ścisku i zgiełku. Dziewczęta, które były młodsze nawet od Kono poruszały swoimi biodrami na parkiecie w ruchu, których mógłby nazwać tylko obscenicznym. I przysiągł sobie w duchu, że Grace nigdy nie wyjdzie wieczorem do klubu. Po jego trupie.

Jeszcze niedawno sprawdziłby dowody tych dziewcząt, ale Chin i Kamekona odwalali doskonałą robotę w drzwiach, odsyłając nieletnich i ludzi, których po prostu nie chcieli wewnątrz. Nie spodziewał się, że odsiew był tak wielki, ale Kame trzymał w dłoniach nawet listę gości i strefa VIP była wypełniona po brzegi dzieciakami, które zapewne przepijały pieniądze rodziców, zbyt bogatych i zajętych, aby sprawdzać co robiły ich pociechy. Kilka osób skomentowało jego wiek, ale spoglądał na nich, dopóki gówniarze nie wycofali się, decydując się, że wolą jednak być obsłużeni przez Lori. Ilość napiwków, które dostał i tak była dla niego pocieszeniem.

Tak jak podejrzewał, kiedy przeżył pierwsze dwie godziny, ustawienie szklanek w barze i najczęściej serwowane alkohole rozpoznawał nawet bez przyglądania się butelkom. Wszedł w rytm i dzielił czas pomiędzy gości zamawiających bezpośrednio i wykrzykiwane przez Kono drinki. Lori uśmiechała się do niego za każdym razem, kiedy pomagał na jej stronie baru. Kilka większych zamówień sprawiło im kłopoty, odkąd dupki z VIP sali chcieli czegoś egzotycznego. Dla niego wszystkie te ananasowe paskudztwa brzmiały dostatecznie obco i fantastycznie.

\- Chcą czegoś specjalnego – rzuciła Kono i wydawała się naprawdę wściekła tym razem.

Nie pytał nawet, o który stolik chodzi. Zamieniła się z Maxem, który wcześniej podmienił Charliego. Danny mógł przysiąc, że tamto towarzystwo przekrzykiwało nawet o wiele zbyt głośną dla niego muzykę.

\- Zrobię im coś z New Jersey – rzucił, nie sięgając nawet po przepisy, które wertowali z Lori przez ten cały czas.

Nienawidził tego ile alfy potrafiły w siebie wlać. To jednak napędzało zyski, od których była zależna jego pensja, więc trzymał język za zębami. Klientów się nie obrażało i pewnie dlatego Kono uśmiechała się do dupków szeroko i nieszczerze za każdym razem, kiedy serwowała im kolejne drinki.

\- Poważnie? – spytała dziewczyna z wątpliwościami wypisanymi na twarzy.

\- Naprawdę pracowałem jako barman przez kilka lat w collegu – rzucił, zabierając się za szukanie butelki z mieszanką cytryny i słodkiego syropu, którą widział jeszcze kilka minut temu.

\- Hej! Kurduplu! Ile będę czekał na swojego drinka?! – krzyknął ktoś za nim.

\- Aż urosnę! – warknął.

I wybuch śmiechu za nim odrobinę go uspokoił. Nie chciał robić złego wrażenia, ale ci idioci naprawdę go irytowali. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania. Odznaka i mundur chroniły go. Nie wiedział jak bardzo, aż je utracił.

\- Jesteś najbrzydszą omegą jaką widziałem – rzucił ten sam dupek, który nazwał do kurduplem.

\- Nadal nie jestem tobą zainteresowany – odparł, nie tracąc nawet sekundy.

Facet był zaskoczony, pewnie nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Jeśli chciał zranić jego uczucia, powinien się postarać o wiele bardziej. Rachel mogłaby prowadzić nawet zajęcia, które przygotowywałyby tłumy do torturowania go. Nadal miała sporo amunicji, chociaż sądził, że podczas rozwodu przeżył już wszystko.

Zmieszał gin z Blue Curacao i mixem, który znalazł, wypełniając pospiesznie kilka kieliszków. Kono wyglądała na naprawdę zaskoczoną.

\- Nazywa się Frank Sinatra – rzucił jeszcze.

\- On śpiewał o Nowym Jorku – odparła Kono.

\- Ale był z New Jersey – powiedział z dumą.

Nie dodał, że drink został wymyślony w Filadelfii. Nie sądził, aby któryś z tych dupków miał o tym jakiekolwiek pojęcie.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace spała, kiedy wrócił do domu nad ranem, cuchnąc alkoholem i papierosami. Nie zarwał nocy w ten sposób od czasów studenckich. Powłóczył nogami do niewielkiej łazienki, chcąc zmyć z siebie smród przypadkowych osób, które spotkał i chociaż napiwki poprawiły mu odrobię humor, to była jedynie kropla w morzu potrzeb. Opiekunka wyszła, kiedy tylko wrócił. W zasadzie minęli się w drzwiach. Nastoletnia omega nie poświęciła mu nawet spojrzenia, może ciesząc się, że jej główne zadanie polegało jedynie na pozostaniu w jego mieszkaniu podczas jego nieobecności. Grace sypiała jak aniołek, ale to była trzecia noc w nieznanym miejscu i chociaż do tej pory nie budziła się zaniepokojona, zawsze mógł być ten pierwszy raz.

Padł na sofę, nie rozkładając jej nawet. Miał przed sobą może godzinę snu zanim jego alarm miał obudzić go przed szkołą Grace. Nie kupił samochodu i z cenami na wyspie wątpił, aby udało mu się zaoszczędzić nawet na jakiegoś grata. Zapewne transport z kontynentu kosztował, ale Hawaje wydawały się miejscem przeznaczonym tylko dla pięknych i bogatych.

Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie ile razy ktoś obraził go podczas tej nocy i może uwierzyłby każdemu z tych alf, gdyby nie czuł jednocześnie ich zainteresowania. Jeśli chcieli poniżyć go, aby jego standardy się zmieniły – to gratulował im jedynie dziecinności. Miał sto sześćdziesiąt pięć centymetrów wzrostu, przeżył szkołę średnią, studia, akademię policyjną i rozwód. Nie sądził, aby cokolwiek mogło go złamać. I nie wątpił, że znalazłby kogoś na jedną noc, kto nie zadzwoniłby już nigdy potem. Na razie był ciekawostką. Jego obcy akcent wychodził na prowadzenie, a trudny charakter wydawał się przyciągać uwagę. Nie taki był jego cel, ale nie wszystko w życiu można było zaplanować.

Alarm odezwał się o wiele zbyt wcześnie i Grace wskoczyła na niego, uderzając kolanami o jego żebra.

\- Małpko – jęknął.

\- Przepraszam Danno – zaćwierkała, przytulając się do niego tylko mocniej.

Słyszał jak wciągała powietrze swoim małym noskiem, ale miał nadzieję, że nie wyczuje na nim ani kropli alkoholu. Jego ubranie spoczywało bezpiecznie w pralce, czekając na wypranie. Nie wziął zbyt wielu rzeczy z New Jersey, ale na szczęście na tym upale wszystko powinno schnąć błyskawicznie.

\- Chcesz zabić starego ojca? – spytał, wciągając ją pod koc.

Ledwo mieścili się na niewielkiej sofie i pewnie powinien ją rozłożyć zanim położy się ponownie spać. Zamierzał nadrobić chociaż kilka godzin zanim Grace wróci ze szkoły.

\- Zrobisz na śniadanie naleśniki? – spytała niepewnie jego córka.

Nie udało mu się to do tej pory, ale próbował każdego ranka. Nie przypalał ich. Po prostu nie chciały się obracać, a kuchnia tutaj w zasadzie była połączona z salonem, czyli jego sypialnią, co nie dawało mu zbyt wiele przestrzeni na błędy. Nie chciał spalić całego budynku. I może powinien był słuchać swojej matki, kiedy mówiła, że każdy musi umieć ugotować chociaż jedno danie na wszelki wypadek.

Potrafił zrobić kawę.

Grace była jeszcze za mała na kofeinę.

\- Jasne – rzucił, wstając, chociaż jego mięśnie protestowały ostro.

ooo

Rachel czekała na niego przed budynkiem szkoły Grace. Stana nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, ale to nie oznaczało wcale, że nie siedział w jednym z tych samochodów z przyciemnianymi szybami. Grace wydawała się przeszczęśliwa, że widzi matkę i nie potrafił jej winić. Zdrada w końcu nie obejmowała jego córki – tylko ich małżeństwo.

\- Zmykaj do szkoły, kochanie. Muszę porozmawiać z tatą – rzuciła Rachel, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Zobaczymy się po lekcjach, prawda?

\- Miałem w planach wyjść z nią na plażę – zaczął. – Sądziłem raczej, że zaplanujesz coś na weekend… - Nie dokończył nawet, bo Rachel już odwracała się w jego stronę z miną, która nic dobrego nie wróżyła.

Odczekała jednak na tyle, żeby Grace weszła do budynku wraz z innymi uczniami.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy ze Stanem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli mała zamieszka z nami – poinformowała go kobieta.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale nie posiadał w sobie na tyle siły, żeby to zrobić. Najchętniej wróciłby do mieszkania i po prostu położył się na łóżku, ale Rachel spoglądała na niego tak, jakby faktycznie czekała na jego reakcję.

\- To niezwykle miłe, że zdecydowaliście ze Stanem, że Grace powinna z wami zamieszkać – zakpił. – Sąd zdecydował, że Grace zamieszka ze mną. Odkąd wiesz, jestem jej ojcem i to ja ją urodziłem – warknął, przecierając twarz. – Co do cholery, Rachel? Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Stan powiedział mi w jakiej dzielnicy mieszkasz – odparła alfa.

\- Grace ma wszystko czego jej potrzeba i nasz adres zamieszkania nie powinien cię kłopotać – rzucił krótko.

\- Nie masz pracy – dodała i najwyraźniej korzystała z odgórnie przygotowanych argumentów, bo jej powieka nawet nie drgnęła.

Zawinął dłonie w pięści i zagryzł wargi.

\- Zaplanowałaś to? Ściągnęłaś nas tutaj, żeby mi ją odebrać? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – powtórzyła uparcie. – Danny, nie wychowasz jej sam.

\- Sąd przydzielił ci weekendy – przypomniał jej. – Nie chciałaś jej nawet – dodał.

Rachel nawet nie drgnęła, ale w zasadzie korzystał z tego argumentu, kiedy tylko mógł.

\- Nie przyjęli cię z powrotem do służby. Jak długo to będzie się ciągnęło? – spytała, nie reagując na zaczepkę.

Nie pytał nawet skąd wiedziała. Najwyraźniej Stan pociągnął za kilka sznurków. Albo wiedziała od pierwszej chwili, że jego plan nie wypali. Nie byłby nawet zaskoczony. Spodziewał się jednak, że Rachel poczeka przynajmniej dwa tygodnie, zanim zjedzą go rachunki i nerwy, zanim spróbuje odebrać mu Grace. Może ucieczka z powrotem do New Jersey nie byłaby nawet najgorszym pomysłem, ale tam nic na niego nie czekało. I nie chciał skończyć jako samotny omega na kanapie swoich rodziców bez pracy i perspektyw. Z córką, która nie widywałaby matki.

\- Mam pracę – powiedział.

I krótką satysfakcję sprawiło mu zaskoczenie Rachel. Jeszcze nie podpisał umowy, ale może dogadaliby się z Kono. Nie wiedział co planowała jego ex-alfa, ale równie dobrze w każdej chwili mógł nadejść kolejny pozew. Grace mieszkała z nim na ściśle określonych warunkach. Musiał przedstawić dowód zatrudnienia, a miejscowa jednostka policji poważnie pokrzyżowała jego plany. Nie wiedział jak sądy szybko działały na wyspie, ale nie chciał się przekonać.

\- Masz pracę – powtórzyła po nim powoli Rachel, jakby próbowała rozgryźć czy kłamał.

\- Mam pracę – rzucił krótko. – I jeśli chcesz się spotkać dzisiaj po południu z Grace, czyli w godzinach, kiedy nie masz wizyty, zrobisz to na moich warunkach – dodał. – Wychodzimy na plażę.

Odszedł zanim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać. Już i tak przyciągali zbyt wiele uwagi, a nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek skojarzył ich z Grace. Nie czuł się na siłach do mierzenia z całym światem i na pewno nie chciał, aby jego córka musiała podejmować swoją własną walkę pozbawiona przyjaciół, w obcym miejscu i wciąż przestraszona po tym, co stało się z jej rodziną.

ooo

Przespał się kilka godzin, nie czując się wcale, aż tak wypoczętym jak powinien. Rzeczy Grace zajęły prawie wszystkie szafki, więc po prostu rozwiesił swoje koszule na nielicznych wieszakach. Resztę pozostawił w torbach pod ścianą, robiąc więcej miejsca na środku salonu. Prawie nie wypakowali się, a miejsce już wyglądało na zagracone, co nie mogło wyglądać dobrze w oczach kogokolwiek, kto wszedłby tutaj sprawdzić czy wypełniał warunki sądu.

Grace miała jednak własny pokój. Zadbał, aby był wygodny i planował odmalować ściany, kiedy tylko zorientuje się w topografii terenu. Kono może nawet podałaby mu adresy sklepów, które nie próbowałyby go okraść.

Jego telefon wypluł z siebie pojedynczą wiadomość o godzinie, o której powinien stawić się w pracy. I trochę mu ulżyło. Nie był pewien czy zostanie zatrudniony. Nawet czy będą chcieli go ponownie widzieć, ale najwyraźniej przeszedł test. I może nawet napomknąłby Kono coś na temat stałej umowy. Naprawdę nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że wszyscy ci studenci pracowali na czarno, powiększając szarą strefę. Potrzebował ubezpieczenia, które obejmowałoby jego i Grace. I stałego dochodu, który sąd uznałby za racjonalny.

Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, że Rachel pojawiła się przed szkołą ich córki w towarzystwie Stana. Najwyraźniej zamierzała zrobić mu na złość, skoro wymusił na niej dotrzymanie umowy, którą zawarli zgodnie z wolą sądu. Rachel spodziewała się wyroku na swoją korzyść, ale to on nosił ich córkę przez dziewięć miesięcy, co zaskoczyło nawet jego prawnika. Alfy płci żeńskiej wybierały jednak macierzyństwo na własną rękę i fakt, że to on nominalnie stanowił matkę Grace przeważyło szalę. Rachel zapewne nie przekalkulowała tego, kiedy rzuciła mu w twarz, że jak tak bardzo chce zakładać rodzinę, równie dobrze mógłby sam zajść w ciążę, a nie wymagać od niej porzucenia kariery.

Najwyraźniej jednak zmieniła zdanie i chciała teraz wszystkiego. Ich dziecka i rozwoju zawodowego.

Stan wydawał się spięty jak zawsze i nie patrzyli na siebie, kiedy Grace wybiegła przez drzwi tuż po dzwonku. Ulżyło mu, kiedy dostrzegł wokół niej niewielki tłumek dziewczynek w jej wieku. Uśmiechała się nawet, dopóki jej wzrok nie padł na Stana. Nie słyszał jak żegnała się z przyjaciółmi, ale rzuciła się na niego, skacząc z ostatniego schodka, co stało się w pewnym sensie ich tradycją, odkąd pierwszego dnia potknęła się przypadkowo i złapał ją w locie.

\- Danno! Dzisiaj pani Kerr opowiadała nam o stworzeniach, które możemy spotkać na plaży! – krzyknęła. – Pójdziemy, prawda?

\- Jasne, Małpko. Mama będzie nam towarzyszyła – dodał, zdejmując ją ze swojej szyi.

\- Nie przywitasz się ze Stanem, skarbie? – spytała Rachel i ostrożne tony w jej głosie pojawiły się jak zawsze.

Grace nie akceptowała bety, wychowana przy nich obojgu. I była zbyt duża, aby udawali, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiedziała doskonale, kto zniszczył jej rodzinę. I może Danny nie zabierał głosu w tej sprawie, zostawiając problem do rozwiązania Rachel. Nie przepadał za facetem i na pewno nie zamierzał przemawiać w jego obronie, okłamując swoją własną córkę, że wszystko było w porządku.

\- Cześć – rzuciła Grace. – Pójdziemy teraz? – spytała, wpatrując się ponownie w niego.

A potem trochę bardziej podejrzliwie na Rachel, jakby sądziła, że jednak nie uda im się dotrzeć nad ocean.

\- Taki jest plan, Małpko – odparł tylko.

ooo

Rachel ściskała w dłoniach buty Grace. Plecak małej niósł sam, starając się nie spuszczać jej z oczu. Na razie jedynie zbierała muszelki z piasku, ale chciała wejść do wody wcześniej. Nie planował pływać dzisiejszego dnia. Chciał jedynie zwiedzić pobliską plażę i sprawdzić czy turyści faktycznie okupowali całe wybrzeże. Do zabawy z dzieckiem potrzebował przestrzeni. Może trochę paranoicznie bał się ją stracić z oczu, ale jednak była wszystkim co mu pozostało.

\- Wyjedziemy na cały weekend na Maui – poinformowała go Rachel. – Chcę, żeby Grace oswoiła się ze Stanem.

Zdążył już to zauważyć. Stan przynosił małej prezenty zanim jeszcze wyjechali z New Jersey. Przyjmowała je, ale wolała swoje stare zabawki. Była pewna prymitywna część w nim, która cieszyła się z tego, że Grace nie akceptowała bety. Z drugiej strony jednak wiedział, że zmierzają do nieuniknionego. Stan był mężem Rachel. Rachel była matką Grace. Ten obrazek był pełen. Nie wpasowywał się tam, ale w zasadzie ich własne małżeństwo wyglądało właśnie trochę w ten sposób. Może gdyby widział jak bardzo do siebie nie pasowali, nie walczyłby od pierwszych chwil.

\- Okej – rzucił. – Postaraj się, żeby wróciła w niedzielę. Poniedziałek to dzień szkolny – przypomniał jej.

\- W zasadzie chciałabym zabrać ją w piątek wieczorem i odprowadzić do szkoły – powiedziała Rachel i po prostu wiedział, że to nie było tylko spotkanie towarzyskie. – Zanim powiesz, że to wbrew wyrokowi sądu… Danny, chcę, żeby poznała lepiej Stana. Chcę pokazać jej archipelag. Kilka dni rozrywki się jej przyda po tym co przeszła ostatnio.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby to była moja wina – zauważył zirytowany.

I gdyby miał siłę jeszcze się kłócić, może właśnie podnosiłby głos.

\- Prosisz mnie o przysługę, a dzisiaj rano próbowałaś odebrać mi ją – przypomniał jej twardo, a potem zerknął na Stana, który starał się obserwować fale oceanu.

Danny jednak wiedział, że facet słuchał i tyle mu wystarczyło.

\- Jedyna uprzejmość z mojej strony, na którą się zdecydowałem to nie opowiadanie mojej córce jak bardzo nienawidzę tego człowieka, który unieszczęśliwił nas oboje. Nie wymagaj więcej, bo się przeliczysz – ostrzegł ją.

I znowu użył tego dobrze wypracowanego twardego tonu, z którym omegi zawsze miały problemy. On był jednak gliną i uczono go jak pokazać swój autorytet. Co nie oznaczało, że Rachel była pod wrażeniem. Znali się o wiele zbyt długo i ten upór, siła, którą w sobie miał – które początkowo pociągały ją – stały się powodem ich ciągłych kłótni. Na dłuższą metę każda alfa chciała uległości.

\- Gdzie pracujesz? – spytała Rachel w zamian.

\- Nie twój interes – odparł. – Nie jesteś moją alfą.

\- Jesteś ojcem mojego dziecka – przypomniała mu całkiem niepotrzebnie. – To jest moja sprawa. I interesuje mnie gdzie przyjęto niezwiązaną omegę, która ma na utrzymaniu ośmioletnią córkę.

Zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Mam pracę. Tyle powinno cię interesować. Grace jest szczęśliwa ze mną. Nie lubi Stana i jeśli będziesz mnie atakowała, nie polubi go – poinformował ją z pewnością w głosie.

Ich córka zresztą obserwowała ich od kilku minut, marszcząc brwi. Mógłby udawać, że wszystko w porządku, ale Grace wiedziała lepiej. I jej status powoli zaczynał się objawiać. O wiele lat za wcześnie. Stawała się pewna siebie i chciała go chronić. Nie do końca dlatego, że wyczuwała w nim kogoś słabszego. Po prostu był jej ojcem i zaczynała rozumieć, że czasem omegi znajdowały się w pułapce nie z własnej winy.

Ta wyspa zapewne miała stać się więzieniem ich obojga.

Rachel spięła się, kiedy jej wzrok padł na Grace, a potem na jej twarzy pojawił się żal. Może nawet wstyd. I ta walka, którą prowadzili nigdy tak naprawdę nie miała zranić ich córki. Po prostu rozumieli szczęście całkiem inaczej. I walczyli nie do końca etycznie o prawa do kogoś, kogo kochali.

\- Znam dewelopera, który posiada kilka ładnych niewielkich domków niedaleko plaży – zaczął nieoczekiwanie Stan.

I na pewno nie spodziewał się propozycji pomocy akurat od tego bety.

Zmrużył oczy, bo Rachel wydawała się równie zaskoczona. I pewnie tego nie planowali. Jeśli to miało być kolejne nieczyste zagranie, nie widział pułapki wiszącej w powietrzu. Może jego czynsz miał z dnia na dzień wzrosnąć. Albo w okolicy działał diler mety. Nie mogłoby być gorzej niż w ich obecnym mieszkaniu.

Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby nie miał ochoty przywalić facetowi w każdej minucie swojego istnienia.

\- Pomyślę o tym – rzucił tylko, przyspieszając kroku, bo Grace wyglądała na naprawdę zaniepokojoną.

Jeśli bała się, że ją odda, mogła być spokojna. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby została razem z nim. Planował zrobić dokładnie wszystko.


	3. Chapter 3

Poprawił krawat, przeglądając się w jednym z barowych luster. Kono pokazywała Kamekonie, gdzie przesunąć stoły i najwyraźniej przygotowywali się do jakiejś zamkniętej imprezy. Drzwi klubu nie pilnował nawet Chin, bardziej zajęty pomocą Lori, która miała problem z pościąganiem z górnych półek co droższych alkoholi. Nie wiedział jak wiele kosztowało wynajęcie najmodniejszego klubu w okolicy, ale miał nadzieję, że wraz z pieniędzmi szła również kultura osobista, skoro ktoś zamierzał wlewać w siebie whiskey, której butelka zapewne pokrywała całą jego pensję.

\- Kiedy zaczynamy? – spytał ciekawie, upewniając się, że wyczyścił wszystkie szklanki na połysk.

Cateringowcy mieli wnieść jedzenie przez tylne drzwi, więc planowano im odciąć zaplecze przynajmniej na pół godziny. Nie posiadali aż tak wiele miejsca, aby poustawiać wypolerowane szkło na cały wieczór, więc miał nadzieję, że Maxowi uda się znaleźć chociaż pięć minut na dyżur przy zmywaku. Ostatnio wymieniali się z Lori, co groziło katastrofą zamówieniową przy barze. Potrzebowali trzeciej osoby i oczekiwał z napięciem nadejścia nowego menadżera.

\- Za dwadzieścia minut – odparła Kono. – Impreza powinna być spokojna. To partnerzy biznesowi. Śmietanka biznesowa Oahu – poinformowała go.

I zamarł, ponieważ ta wyspa nie mogła być aż tak wielka.

\- Mogę spojrzeć na listę gości? – spytał.

Zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i spojrzała na niego, jakby nie spodziewała się takiego pytania.

\- Nie – odparła całkiem szczerze. – Nie mamy jej nawet tutaj. Coś nie tak? – zmartwiła się. – Danny, jeśli masz jakiś problem… - zaczęła.

\- Żadnych problemów – skłamał przełykając ciężko. – Czy na liście są Rachel i Stan Edwards? – spytał. – Dostrzegłaś kogoś takiego…

\- Nie – odparła. – Jeśli cię to uspokoi to nie mam pojęcia kto to jest, a moja rodzina jest na wyspie od pokoleń. Nie mają związku z hotelami ani klubem, a przynajmniej mi się nie wydaje. Jeśli robią ci jakieś problemy, to mogę pogadać z Chinem, żeby ich nie wpuszczał do klubu – zaproponowała mu.

I wiedział, że ta dziewczyna to chodzący skarb.

\- Nie robią mi problemów – co nie było kłamstwem ani prawdą zarazem. – Była żona i jej obecny mąż – rzucił, ponieważ Kono spoglądała na niego nadal zmartwiona.

I błysk zrozumienia był niemal niedostrzegalny. A potem uśmiechnęła się do niego z sympatią, głaszcząc jego ramię delikatnie.

\- Powiem Chinowi, żeby uprzedził nas, jeśli kiedykolwiek przyjdą – poinformowała go.

\- Dzięki Kono – rzucił tylko i zawahał się. – Słuchaj… - urwał. – Nie wiem czy to jest czas i miejsce, ale… Zatrudniacie tutaj, prawda?

\- Chodzi ci o umowę? – spytała wprost. – Jest pewne zamieszanie z powodu imprezy, ale w biurze są już dokumenty do podpisania dla ciebie. W zasadzie miałam nadzieję, że dzisiaj po imprezie przekażę ci je wszystkie.

\- Nie ma nadziei na twój awans na menadżera? Naprawdę byłabyś świetna – rzucił.

Kono zaśmiała się.

\- Nie musisz być już dla mnie miły. Masz tę robotę, Danny. Poza tym twój Frank Sinatra stał się głośny na wyspie, więc spodziewaj się dzisiaj kilku zamówień – ostrzegła go lojalnie, więc uniósł tylko kciuk do góry, zabierając się z powrotem za przecieranie wszystkiego.

ooo

Poziom testosteronu sięgał takich poziomów, że prawie się dusił. Nie spodziewał się, że populacja alf na wyspie jest tak wysoka, a może po prostu znajdowali się tutaj wszyscy, którzy się liczyli. I cieszyło go, że Kono nie słyszała o Rachel i Stanie, co tylko pokazywało jak odnajdywali się w nowym środowisku. W New Jersey mogli uchodzić za znanych w towarzystwie, ale Hawaje jednak miały swoje plusy. Jak na przykład wielopokoleniowe klany, które robiły z sobą interesy.

Wieczór zaczął się leniwie. Alkohol nie lał się strumieniami. Sączono whiskey, więc zostawił Lori za barem, pomagając Kono i Maxowi, który wydawał się niepewnie poruszać wśród stolików. Zamiast strefy VIP posiadali teraz same ważne alfy i Danny nie wątpił, że drogie garnitury, które założył każdy z mężczyzn miały pokazać ich status finansowy. Musieli się przecież wyróżniać z tłumu równie potężnych i posiadających władzę.

Chin i Kamekona zamknęli lokal, zostawiając swoje miejsce przy drzwiach, co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Wyszli jednak po schodkach na balkon, skąd zapewne łatwiej było im obserwować całą salę. Jak do tej pory nie było jednak żadnych incydentów i Danny mógł uznać noc za spokojną. Na całe szczęście, bo słabo spał w ciągu dnia i w zasadzie słaniał się an nogach. Na pewno nie przeżyłby kolejnej zmiany w takim tempie jak ta poprzednia. Lori zrobiła mu nawet kawę, za co był jej cholernie wdzięczny, bo potrzebował dobrego kopa.

Grace chciała zwiedzić wyspę, a pomimo czasu, który nagle dla niej miał, zaczynał martwić się o własne siły. Rachel zabierała ją na Maui jeszcze w ten sam weekend, więc mała miała mieć tydzień pełen wrażeń. Nie zamykała się zresztą na temat swoich dwóch koleżanek, które najwyraźniej obie, pływały na deskach. I nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co to dla niego oznaczało. Widział dostatecznie wielu surferów i fale, aby wiedzieć, że nie chciał swojej córki w tym towarzystwie ani w wodzie.

Wrócił za bar, odkładając szklanki z tacy do zlewu. Wybijała północ i nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęły dopiero dwie godziny. Nie był pewien nagle czy cieszył go ten bezruch.

\- Nudy? – spytała Lori.

\- Czas się będzie dzisiaj ciągnął – potwierdził, skanując tłum.

Był pewien, że każdy z tych mężczyzn rozmawiał na temat bardzo ważnych spraw i milionowych kontraktów. Nie spodziewał się jedynie, że będą tak młodzi. W New Jersey biznesmeni trzymali się w dobrej formie, ale przeważnie byli powyżej pięćdziesiątki. Tutaj trudno było uświadczyć kogoś w tym wieku. Albo to hawajskie słońce zacierało czas.

\- Wyspałeś się? – zainteresowała się. – Kiedy zaczynałam miałam z tym ogromny problem – przyznała.

\- Przyzwyczaję się – odparł.

Bywały gorsze rzeczy niż brak snu.

Kono podeszła do nich z szerokim uśmiechem, który wcale nie oznaczał, że flirtowała z klientami. Zdążył podsłuchać kilka jej rozmów i była przyjacielska, ale nie przekraczała pewnej linii. Wciąż nie był pewien czy każdy z pracowników wyznaje podobną zasadę. Nie chciałby się natknąć na Maxa czy Charliego na kolanach przed przypadkowym klientem w alejce za klubem. Nie wyglądali na ludzi, którzy robią takie rzeczy, ale Danny pomylił się już wcześniej i to nauczyło go ostrożności.

Zamierzał też bardzo dokładnie przeczytać umowę, którą obiecała mu Kono.

\- Pierwszy Frank Sinatra – rzuciła do niego dziewczyna, więc sięgnął po przygotowane wcześniej składniki, robiąc drinka w ciągu kilku minut.

Kono mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, kiedy odwracała się z tacą pełną świeżych napojów na swoich wysokich szpilkach. Miała niesamowicie szczupłe długie nogi. Jej sylwetka była jednak wysportowana, więc pewnie nie zachowywała jednej z tych kuriozalnych diet, które były modne w New Jersey od czasu pojawienia się w telewizji Snooki. Przeklinał ten dzień bardzo długo.

Mężczyzna, który upił kilka łyków ze szklanki od martini, wyglądał początkowo na zaskoczonego. A potem spojrzał wprost na niego, jakby wiedział, że Danny go obserwuje. Wrócił niemal natychmiast do polerowania szklanek, bo gapienie się oznaczało tylko kłopoty. A on nie zapraszał nikogo do dłuższej konwersacji. Czuł jednak wzrok mężczyzny przesuwający się po jego krawacie i nawet pomimo koszuli czuł się trochę nagi. Przez to ciepło nie mógł ubrać podkoszulka i jego sutki pod pewnym kątem były widoczne pod materiałem. Normalnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, ale bar był podświetlony, on nie miał nikogo, a klub pełen był alf. I nie widział pierścionków na ich palcach.

Obrócił się plecami do sali, skupiając się na myciu szklanek i zamarł, kiedy wzrok mężczyzny padł na jego pośladki. Pewnie powinien zainwestować w szersze spodnie. Te wybrała dla niego Rachel, bo uwielbiała to jak jego tyłek wyglądał opięty materiałem.

Było mu zbyt gorąco i kategorycznie potrzebował kolejnej kawy.

\- Kolejny Frank Sinatra! – zaćwierkała Kono.

ooo

Pewnie powinien był się spodziewać, że spokój nie potrwa długo. Max przywarł do kranu, jakby mycie szklanek było sensem jego życia. Pewnie zamknięta przestrzeń i tak długie przebywanie z alfami dało mu się we znaki. Danny nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak być może nigdy nie miał nikogo. A wtedy zetknięcie się z taką ilością feromonów w powietrzu potrafiło uderzyć naprawdę mocno. Kono dawała sobie świetnie radę, lawirując pomiędzy już dobrze podpitymi ludźmi.

Chin i Kamekona weszli na zaplecze, zapewne znudzeni, ale liczył, że wyjdą lada chwila. Nie pamiętał jak wiele koktajli zrobił, ale to one namieszały. Alkohol bywał zdradliwy.

\- Mam dla ciebie kolejną kawę – rzuciła Lori, podsuwając mu filiżankę, którą wypił na raz.

Wyprostował się, kiedy dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w jego żyłach już po chwili.

\- Dzięki. Kocham cię – powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością i Lori zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Nie ma w tym ani krzty altruizmu. Połowa gości twierdzi, że robię złego Franka, Danny – poskarżyła mu się Lori. – Musisz mi pokazać swoją magię.

\- To jest zarezerwowane tylko dla chłopców z New Jersey, kotku – rzucił, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Jersey! Frank sześć razy! – krzyknął Charlie.

\- Musimy podnieść ceny – stwierdziła Kono, opierając się biodrem o ladę. – I Franka dwa razy. Whisky z lodem i dwa razy woda w osobnych szklankach bez lodu i bez cytryny.

Sinatra zapewne przewracał się teraz w grobie. Danny jednak nadal nie wybaczył mu, że facet śpiewał o Nowym Jorku, skoro New Jersey było tak wspaniałym miejscem. Jego ciemna koszula ukrywała plamy potu, ale materiał lepił się do jego pleców. Miał wrażenie, że mokre miał nawet pośladki i to nie było przyjemne uczucie. Przypominało mu tylko o problemie, który miał nadejść już niedługo, jeśli nie znajdzie odpowiedzialnego lekarza, z którym będzie mógł się dogadać.

Wypił kolejną kawę, zanim dokończył zamówienie dla Kono.

\- Więc lubisz Sinatrę? – zagadnęła Lori.

I coś w jej głosie mówiło mu, że nie do końca o to jej chodziło.

\- Nie jestem, aż tak stary – odparł.

Zaczerwieniła się, aż po cebuli włosów.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedziała pospiesznie. – Nie jesteś stary, jesteś… - zaczęła i urwała, najwyraźniej nie znajdując niczego, co brzmiałoby dobrze.

Nie czuł się jednak urażony.

\- Mam trzydzieści pięć lat, Lori. Lubię Sinatrę, bo lubię klasykę – poinformował ją. – I lekkiego rocka. Bon Jovi i tak dalej. Po prostu spytaj – rzucił.

Przełknęła ciężko, starając się pokryć swoje zmieszanie.

\- Nie chciałam być nieuprzejma. Po prostu… - urwała i westchnęła, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Moja siostrzenica mówiła o swojej nowej koleżance w klasie…

\- Och – wyrwało mu się. – To moja córka – przyznał. – Grace – dodał.

Lori uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Tak, o Grace. Nie mówiłeś o niej. Nie wiedziałam czy to tajemnica – dodała niepewnie.

Nie był pewien co chodziło jej po głowie, ale lepiej było pewne sprawy wyprostować.

\- Jestem po rozwodzie – powiedział.

I dziwne było to, że ten jeden raz faktycznie się nie wstydził swojej życiowej porażki. Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był otoczony omegami. Lori podobnie jak Kono rozumiała tak po prostu bez tłumaczenia. Jego dawni koledzy z pracy; alfy i bety nie potrafili pojąć jak bardzo rozpadał się wtedy. Ani jak bardzo trudno było mu się złożyć na nowo.

\- Nie dostałeś praw? – spytała ostrożnie.

\- Grace mieszka ze mną – odparł. – Hawaje są bardziej tolerancyjne. Sądziłem, że odzyskam dawną pracę – przyznał.

Lori skinęła głową i nie pytała nawet dlaczego skończył na barze w środku nocy w Honolulu.

ooo

Zostawił Maxa wraz z Lori, bo chłopak wyglądał coraz gorzej. Powinni byli z nim porozmawiać albo chociaż otworzyć okna. Klimatyzacja sprawiała tylko, że feromony krążyły w powietrzu i jemu samemu trudno było się skupić. Nie wiedział jak to oddziaływało na innych, ale Lori i Kono wydawały się opanowane. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o coraz bardziej pijanym towarzystwie. Nie wiedział też jakim cudem Kono wylądowała na kolonach u wysokiego alfy, który wydawał się przewodzić grupie.

Ten sam facet przyglądał mu się ciekawie wcześniej i Danny powinien wiedzieć, że kłopoty nadciągały.

Kono próbowała wstać i wydawała się naprawdę rozbawiona sytuacją. Albo była świetną aktorką. Nie był pewien. Chin jednak miał przerwę, a Kamekona bawił się komórką na balkonie, nie widząc niczego poza niewielkim ekranem.

Przeklął po nosem i ruszył w stronę niewielkiej grupki, zostawiając tacę po drodze.

\- Hej Kono! – rzucił, starając się nie brzmieć na spiętego.

Pomógł jej wstać, trochę zaskoczony, że facet skierował teraz całą swoją uwagę na niego.

\- Nie ruszamy pracowników, zrozumiano – dodał twardo, kiedy Kono znalazła się poza zasięgiem jego rąk.

\- Danny, jest w porządku – prychnęła Kono, ale on wiedział lepiej.

Upili się, więc kłopoty miały się dopiero zacząć. Jeśli nie ustalą zasad już teraz, to doprowadzi do katastrofy.

Facet zresztą oglądał go od stóp po sam czubek głowy i jego zaczesane w tył jasne włosy. Danny nie był pewien co dostrzega w jego wzroku. Prawie czekał na komentarz na temat swojego wyglądu. Facet był o wiele zbyt przystojny dla własnego dobra.

\- Nie ruszamy pracowników klubu – powtórzył, żeby przebić się przez pijacką mgiełkę, która zasnuwała ich umysły.

Facet wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony. Może użył nieodpowiedniego tonu, bo oczy alfy błysnęły na krótko czerwienią, jakby ostrzegał go, ale Danny znał te gierki. I wytrenowano go, aby opierał się jakimkolwiek manipulacjom.

\- Nie ruszamy pracowników klubu – powiedział po raz trzeci.

I nie spodziewał się, że facet wstanie. Alfa był dobrą głowę wyższy od niego, co nie było niczym nowym. Jego szeroka klatka piersiowa znajdowała się na wysokości oczu Danny'ego, ale nie cofnął się, ponieważ nie był zwierzyną, nie był ofiarą, na którą polowano. Kluczem do zwycięstwa było opanowanie. I prawie spodziewał się głębokiego głosu, którym mężczyzna będzie chciał wymóc na nim posłuszeństwo.

\- Omega – stwierdził jednak koleś.

I nie było to obraźliwe. Czyste stwierdzenie faktu. Facet nie wyglądał nawet na zaskoczonego. Zrobił jednak krok w jego stronę, a Danny doskonale wiedział w co teraz grają. Jeśli pozwoliłby facetowi na zajęcie swojej przestrzeni prywatnej byłby przegrany.

\- Danny… - zaczęła Kono i brzmiała tym razem na zmartwioną.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Wróć do pracy – rzucił przez ramię, a potem wyciągnął palec w stronę twarzy faceta. – A ty siadaj i ciesz się wieczorem. Żadnego obłapiania pracowników, nie zależnie od ich statusu – dodał.

Widział jak wzrok alfy zatrzymał się na jego dłoni i to był jego plan od samego początku. Facet był chodzącym problemem, który należało zlikwidować. Najlepiej wyprosić. I nie takich rzeczy uczono go w akademii.

Nie pisnął nawet, kiedy ciepła dłoń obwinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, obrócił się jedynie wokół własnej osi, wykręcając w zamian rękę alfy. Planował przyszpilić go do podłogi jak uczono go przed laty, ale zdumiony zdał sobie sprawę, że alfa drugą ręką, łapie za jego ramię, wciągając go przed siebie. Zanim Danny zdążył mrugnąć okiem, stał twarzą do ściany z wykręconą lewą ręką. Nie mógł się ruszyć, więc się nie szarpał, czekając aż Kamekona albo Chin w końcu zareagują.

\- Omega – powtórzył od ucha facet.

Jego oddech pachniał alkoholem co nie było niczym nowym.

\- Powinieneś był zablokować wszystkie stawy – pouczył go alfa, jakby to było odpowiednie miejsce i czas.

Danny zagryzł zęby, bo czuł ,że biodra faceta są na wysokości jego pośladków, chociaż oddzielała ich pewna przestrzeń. Alfa unieruchamiał go skutecznie, ale chwyt nie był bolesny. Po prostu przypominał Danny'emu, że nie miał możliwości ruchu. Przypominał mu, kto tutaj faktycznie dzierżył władzę.

\- Jeśli macie jakieś problemy, powinieneś był zawołać China albo Kamekonę – ciągnął dalej facet.

I Danny miał w głowie całą listę rzeczy, których nie spodziewał się usłyszeć dzisiejszego wieczoru.

\- Tym bardziej, że nie macam swoich pracowników – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Jestem Steve McGarrett – powiedział. – A jak nazywasz się ty? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Danny – odparł, czując się naprawdę fatalnie.

Nie zdążył nawet podpisać tej pieprzonej umowy.

\- Miło mi cię poznać Danny. A teraz powoli cię puszczę, a ty nie spróbujesz mnie walnąć – odparł McGarrett.

Faktycznie jego dłonie zniknęły z ciała Danny'ego. Odwrócił się, czując cholernie ciepło bijące od swoich policzków. McGarrett przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Spodziewał się wyrazu skrajnego przerażenia na twarzy Kono, ale ona wydawała się prawie rozbawiona. Kamekona potrząsał głową z niedowierzaniem.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien teraz zrobić, ale przeprosiny jakoś nie potrafiły wyjść z jego ust.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie czekał na koniec swojej zmiany. Dopóki był w ruchu, wiedział, że miał pracę, a z chwilą końca imprezy to miało się skończyć. Kono mrugała do niego porozumiewawczo za każdym razem, kiedy przychodziła po drinki. Słyszał jak żartowano z niego i nie raz podchwycił wzrok McGarretta, który zrezygnował z alkoholu, trzeźwiejąc z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Zapewne planował z nim zamienić parę słów na osobności i nie wyobrażał sobie jak miałoby to nawet przebiegać.

Wszyscy wydawali się przednio rozbawieni, ale jemu jakoś nie było do śmiechu.

Goście zaczęli rozchodzić się o wiele zbyt wcześnie. Miał wrażenie, że minęło zaledwie kilka minut, a tak naprawdę słonce zaczynało wschodzić. Utrzymywali bar w miarę czysty, żeby nie marnować kolejnych chwil przy zamykaniu. Ekipa sprzątająca miała wpaść w dzień, uprzątnąć wszystko od toalet po podłogę sali głównej, która teraz była mokra od rozlanego alkoholu i resztek jedzenia, które pospadały przez przypadek ze stołów.

McGarrett zamknął drzwi za ostatnim alfą, którego pożegnał uściskiem dłoni, a potem wrócił, zabrać swoją marynarkę pozostawioną na oparciu skórzanego fotela.

\- I jak szefie? – spytała Kono.

Uśmiech McGarretta wyglądał na chłopięcy, ale Danny nie dał się zwieść. Znał alfy i może ten jeden go zaskoczył, ale nie mógł się wiele różnić od innych. Może nie dał się do końca wmanipulować Danny'emu, ale to tylko czyniło go bardziej niebezpiecznym. Nie, żeby mieli się jeszcze kiedykolwiek spotkać.

\- Doskonale, Kono. Zmiatajcie do domu. Ktoś wpadnie posprzątać wszystko – rzucił alfa.

Danny westchnął z cholerną ulgą i odwrócił się na pięcie. Max już wycierał swoje dłonie, pytając Charliego o podwózkę. Gdyby wyszedł już teraz, zostałoby mu ze dwie godziny snu zanim Grace obudziłaby się przed szkołą. Zostały dwa dni przed weekendem i nie liczył ich. Naprawdę. W New Jersey takie kluby jak ten byłyby zamknięte w początkach tygodnia, ale na Hawajach zabawa trwała każdej nocy i pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać.

\- Nie, ty nie – powiedział McGarrett i Danny zamarł.

Jego imię nie padło, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że alfa mówi o nim. A może do niego. Trudno to było rozgryźć o tej porze. Kono poklepała go jedynie pocieszająco po ramieniu, kiedy mijała go wychodząc.

Odwrócił się, zaplatając dłonie na piersi, bo jeśli mieli właśnie stoczyć kolejną walkę o dominację, zamierzał to przeprowadzić na własnych zasadach. McGarrett obserwował go uważnie, o wiele zbyt inteligentnymi oczami. I milczał, czego Danny się nie spodziewał. Alfy nie mówiły zbyt wiele, ale jeśli już – były zakochane w dźwięku swojego głosu. Nie wiedział do której grupy dupków należał McGarrett, ale zapewne miał się dowiedzieć. Jego nadgarstek nie bolał po blokadzie, która została założona, ale nadal czuł dotyk palców alfy. Facet był o wiele zbyt sprawny nawet jak na swój status.

\- Więc gdzie się tego nauczyłeś – zaczął McGarrett.

\- Byłem barmanem na studiach – odparł, unosząc brew. – Słuchaj, przejdźmy do rzeczy, bo chcę wrócić do domu. Najlepiej od razu wyjdę, bo nie interesuje mnie co masz mi do powiedzenia – dodał, ponieważ przez ostatnie godziny czuł się upokorzony i każda komórka w jego ciele buntowała się przed tym.

Miał po prostu dość i na pewno nie zamierzał po całym fatalnym tygodniu znosić jeszcze Steve'a McGarretta, kimkolwiek facet by nie był.

Alfa uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby nie słyszał od dawna nic bardziej zabawnego.

\- Pytam gdzie nauczyłeś się walczyć – odparł McGarrett. – Poza tym, skoro pracujesz dla mnie…

\- Nie pracuję dla ciebie – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

\- Kono powiedziała, że jesteś nowym pracownikiem – rzucił alfa, marszcząc brwi. – Mówiła, że zatrudniła cię dwa dni temu.

I dupek na domiar tego przeprowadził wywiad. Jego słowa sugerowały jednak, że wciąż miał pracę i trochę mu ulżyło.

\- Nie mogła podpisać mojej umowy – powiedział ostrożnie, chcąc wybadać teren.

McGarrett skinął jedynie głową, jakby wiedział w czym rzecz.

\- Więc gdzie się nauczyłeś walczyć? – ponowił pytanie alfa i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odpuścić.

W zasadzie wszystko i tak było w jego życiorysie. Nie wątpił, że do niego ruszy McGarrett, kiedy tylko odeśpi dzisiejszą noc.

\- Byłem policjantem – przyznał.

Alfa nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Byłeś? – spytał jedynie mężczyzna.

Czuł, że zaciska szczękę, co nie wyglądało atrakcyjnie, ale była trzecia w nocy, a on naprawdę potrzebował snu. McGarrett stał od niego w pewnym oddaleniu, nie grożąc mu swoją obecnością, ale jednocześnie przypominając mu o niej nieustannie. Jakby Danny miał szybko zapomnieć o ciepłym oddechu na szyi.

Nie zamierzał odpowiadać na pytanie i alfa musiał sobie zdać z tego sprawę, bo przekrzywił głowę, jakby starał się go odgadnąć. I Danny'emu naprawdę nie podobał się ten wzrok.

\- Nie powinno było ci się udać mnie zablokować - powiedział w końcu, kiedy cisza się przedłużała.

Pojęcia nie miał co tutaj robił, skoro McGarrett go nie wyrzucał. Ta rozmowa nie miała sensu. Niewiele jednak rzeczy w jego życiu miało, więc może się przyzwyczajał.

\- Jestem ex-SEAL – odparł mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się, jakby satysfakcję sprawiało mu jego zaskoczenie. – Nie miałeś szans w momencie, kiedy zacząłeś wskazywać na mnie palcem. Co było sprytne. Sprowokowałeś mnie do ataku i pewnie w kartotekach policyjnych figurowałbym jako napastnik, zaraz potem jak zostałbym wyrzucony z klubu. Jednak twój plan się nie do końca powiódł. Kono nie mówiła ci, że jestem właścicielem? – spytał wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Kono nie mówiła mu również, że właściciel jest dupkiem. Musieli być w jednym wieku i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się ile omeg miały na sumieniu te oczy i ten chłopięcy uśmiech.

\- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, jeśli macasz kogokolwiek? – spytał wprost i pewnie powinien był się powstrzymać.

Cholerna umowa nie była podpisana, a on potrzebował tej pracy. McGarrett jednak chciał dla własnej rozrywki poupokarzać go teraz, a tego nie znosił.

\- Nie, nie ma – powiedział alfa. – Ale nie jesteś tutaj do ochrony. Chin i Kamekona radzą sobie doskonale. Kono nigdy nie była w niebezpieczeństwie. Jesteś tutaj, żeby robić drinki – dodał McGarrett tonem, który był jasny i klarowny.

I coś w Dannym skurczyło się. McGarrett nie użył specjalnego tonu, ale w jego głosie było dostatecznie wiele ostrzegawczych nut. I co gorsza miał rację. Czas, kiedy Danny był policjantem, skończył się. I miał nigdy nie wrócić. Teraz był wyłącznie barmanem i może McGarrett uświadomił mu to w niezbyt przyjemny sposób, ale jednak taka była prawda. I powinien się z tym pogodzić, a nie żyć marzeniami, które nigdy nie spełnią się w tym piekle. Może taki Rachel miała plan. Zawsze łatwo dawał sobą manipulować. I nie bywał optymistą. Szczycił się jednak silnym charakterem i to jedno dodatkowe upokorzenie po tym, co przeszedł podczas rozwodu nie powinno go w ogóle dotknąć tak mocno.

Może jednak problem tkwił w tym, że McGarrett jak każdy alfa był wszystkim tym, czym Danny być nie mógł. I miał wszystkie sznurki w garści. Dominacja w tym świecie miała nadal ogromne znaczenie i chociaż szkolono go, aby nie pochylał karku przed wszystkimi, kiedy tylko na niego tupną, poddawanie się cudzej woli przychodziło mu właśnie przez to tym trudniej. Miał świadomość, że nie musiał tego robić. A z drugiej strony to była jedyna praca, na jaką było go stać.

\- Oczywiście, panie McGarrett – powiedział zatem.

Alfa uniósł brew do góry, jakby bardziej spodziewał się jakiejś opryskliwej odpowiedzi. Danny miał jakąś garść, ale wiedział kiedy się wycofać. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby dzisiaj kolejny raz walczyć. Szczególnie, kiedy sprawa była z góry przegrana. Chciał wrócić do Grace, zapłacić pieprzonej opiekunce za nic i w końcu położyć się spać. Te dwa ostatnie dni były najdłuższymi w jego życiu. Może brak snu sprawiał, że zbijały się w jedną niekończącą się torturę. A zapewne miał jeszcze spotkać się z Rachel i byłoby doskonale, gdyby miał umowę o pracę, zanim jego ex-alfa wezwie swoich adwokatów.

McGarrett spoglądał na niego w milczeniu i najwyraźniej ich rozmowa nie została zakończona, skoro nie został odesłany. Prawie czekał na słowa, że alfa jednak rozmyślił się i Danny nie nadawał się do pracy tutaj, gdzie wszyscy byli od niego sporo młodsi. I przede wszystkim z natury mili. Może coś z jego instynktem było nie tak. Nie potrafił jednak pozwalać dupkom sobą pomiatać. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że trzeba będzie niedługo spuścić z tonu, jeśli będzie chciał nadal tutaj pracować. McGarrett nie miał okazji mu się przyjrzeć tego wieczoru zbyt dokładnie, ale przyszły menadżer mógł szepnąć słówko albo dwa, czego Danny nagle zaczął się obawiać. Nie miał planu zapasowego ten jeden raz.

McGarrett otworzył usta, chyba chcąc coś w końcu dodać, ale w nieprzyjemnie cichym lokalu odezwała się cicha melodyjka. Niewiele osób miało jego numer telefonu i na pewno nikt nie miał powodu, aby do niego dzwonić o tej porze.

Prócz Grace.

Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni pospiesznie, ignorując alfę i odebrał niezwłocznie.

\- Coś się stało skarbie? – spytał zaniepokojony i w głowie miał jakąś setkę scenariuszy włącznie z tym, że Grace obudziła się nad ranem, a tej małolaty, która obiecała jej pilnować, nie było.

Ta okolica nie była też najlepsza. Policja mogła ich nawet ewakuować, jeśli na parterze ktoś faktycznie gotował amfę. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że to jego paranoja.

\- Obudziłam się, a ciebie nie było – załkała jego mała dziewczynka i praktycznie poczuł jak jego ciało obmywa ulga. – Powiedziałeś, że kiedy się obudzę, będziesz. I cię nie ma, Dannno?

To ostatnie brzmiało bardziej jak pytanie, więc westchnął.

\- Danno już wraca – poinformował ją. – I bardzo cię kocha, więc jeśli poszłabyś teraz spać, mógłbym cię pocałować na dzień dobry, małpko. Keini jest tam z tobą? – spytał.

\- Tak – odparła Grace. – Ale nie chcę spać. Chcę, żebyś tutaj był.

\- Wiem, małpko. Danno już wraca, naprawdę. Zobaczymy się już niedługo. Połóż się do łóżeczka i zamknij oczy – poprosił ją.

Grace milczała przez chwilę i wiedział, że pewnie kombinowała jak przekonać go, że chce na niego poczekać. Ale to był dzień szkolny i oboje znali zasady.

\- Kocham cię, Danno – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Danno kocha ciebie – odparł i rozłączył się.

Wziął głębszy wdech, przecierając zmęczoną twarz i zamarł, kiedy jego wzrok padł na stojącego nadal przed nim McGarretta. O alfie było tak łatwo zapomnieć. Podczas rozmowy z Kono nie wspomniał o dziecku i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się co teraz chodzi po głowie McGarrettowi.

\- Kim jest Danno? – spytał alfa i jego głos nie zdradzał zbyt wielu emocji.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę i zaplótł dłonie na piersi w niemym proteście. Mógł nie obrażać dupka, ale na pewno nie zamierzał odpowiadać na setki pytań. I jeśli McGarrettowi po głowie chodziło, że może Danny dał się zapłodnić jak ostatnia ofiara, a teraz został sam, porzucony i niechciany – na pewno nakopałby mu. Nie był tępą nastolatką. Chociaż w efekcie okazało się, że i tak wykazał się idiotyzmem, skoro sądził, że małżeństwo z kimś takim jak Rachel mogłoby przetrwać. Od zawsze była dużo powyżej jego ligi i początkowo nie wierzył swojemu szczęściu, że ktoś taki na niego spojrzał. Nie był typowym omegą i to zainteresowało ją, kiedy się spotkali. Pewnie to też stanowiło jego największe nieszczęście.

\- Danny, Danno – stwierdził McGarrett, kiwając głową. – Córka zatem, ale nie masz alfy – mówił dalej mężczyzna, wychodząc zapewne z założenia, że skoro Danny milczał, on miał prawo do komentarza.

I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie znajdował się w pustym lokalu po godzinach, zamknięty z McGarrettem, który pokazał mu już, że Danny nie miał z nim szans w fizycznym starciu. Mimowolnie cofnął się i alfa przewrócił oczami.

\- Nic ci nie zrobię – rzucił mężczyzna. – Jeśli wejdziesz do mojego biura, dam ci umowę. Byłoby znakomicie, gdybyś ją przyniósł jutro podpisaną, bo księgowość potrzebuje z tygodnia, żeby wciągnąć cię na listę płac – wyjaśnił mu.

Danny mimowolnie rozluźnił się, bo chyba faktycznie to robili. Naprawdę podpisywał tę umowę i nie sądził, że ten piekielny wieczór skończy się w ten sposób.

McGarrett obserwował go nadal, chłonąc jego reakcję, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby maskować ulgę.

\- Im szybciej odbierzesz umowę, tym szybciej wrócisz do córki – przypomniał mu alfa, kiedy Danny nie drgnął.

\- Nie wiem gdzie jest twoje biuro – przyznał.

Kąciki ust McGarretta drgnęły, kiedy odwracał się w stronę schodków. Wspięli się na nie niespiesznie i Danny nie wiedział do końca czego oczekiwać na piętrze. Pewnie jego psycholog powiedziałby, że miał problemy z zaufaniem, ale naprawdę nie urodził się wczoraj. I wiedział jak kończyło się dawanie wiary alfom. McGarrett równie dobrze mógł zażądać czegoś w zamian za pracę. Musiał wiedzieć, że Danny był zdesperowany.

Alfa jednak podszedł prosto do biurka i przejrzał stos dokumentów, który leżał na samym środku. Danny starał się za bardzo nie rozglądać. Z Kono rozmawiali na parterze, a to pomieszczenie nie przypominało biura, a bardziej prywatny gabinet. Jeśli McGarrett faktycznie go urządzał, nie bardzo wiedział co wszechobecne szarości mówiły o mężczyźnie. Alfa jednak był właścicielem pewnie kilkunastu budynków na wyspie i zapewne częściej bywał w swoich hotelach niż nocnym klubie.

McGarrett wyciągnął w końcu odpowiedni dokument i zaczął przeglądać go w ciszy. Danny nie był pewien kiedy ostatnio jego serce biło tak mocno. Najchętniej wyrwałby umowę z rąk mężczyzny podpisując ją od razu, ale to nie byłoby ani uprzejme, ani tym bardziej rozsądne. Jeśli McGarrett go testował, Danny zamierzał się ten jeden raz wykazać cierpliwością.

\- Nie ma ani słowa o twojej córce – powiedział w końcu alfa, zerkając na niego znad papierów.

Danny westchnął.

\- Ja mam tutaj pracować, a nie moje dziecko – rzucił.

\- A co będzie jeśli mała się rozchoruje? – spytał McGarrett.

\- Poradzę sobie – odparł.

\- Masz rodzinę na wyspie? – zainteresował się alfa.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Nie nazwałby Rachel rodziną. Grace miała jednak opiekę. Dla niej Stan i jego ex-alfa zrobiliby wszystko.

\- Przeprowadziłeś się tutaj bez rodziny? – spytał McGarrett i jego głos podniósł się lekko.

Danny nienawidził być oceniany.

\- Z Grace jest opiekunka – powiedział w końcu.

McGarrett zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czyli zamierzasz outrzymać się tutaj z dzieckiem, płacąc jednocześnie opiekunce? – prychnął alfa.

Danny poczuł jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje. Keiki nie chciała wiele, nie zamierzał jednak wspominać McGarrettowi o alimentach, które jednak dostawał każdego miesiąca. Rachel zapewne miała też zabierać małą w każdy weekend, opłacając co droższe atrakcje. Utrzymanie się, kiedy mieliby dwie pensje oczywiście byłoby łatwiejsze, ale jeśli McGarrett sugerował, że potrzebował alfy do życia kategorycznie się mylił. Przetrwał rozwód. Hawaje nie powinny być wcale gorsze.

\- Przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, żeby mnie przesłuchać czy obrażać? – zainteresował się, mrużąc oczy. – Nie potrzebuję kogoś, żeby mówił mi co mam robić z moim życiem. Albo czego nie robię dla mojego dziecka. Nie masz pojęcia…

\- Hej! Hej! – wszedł mu w słowo McGarrett. – Faktycznie źle to zabrzmiało. Muszę jednak przebudować twoją umowę. Ubezpieczenie musi obejmować małą – dodał.

Danny zamrugał, kiedy alfa zaczął notować coś na marginesie jego umowy o pracę. Podał mu dokument w chwilę później, nadal zachowując pomiędzy nimi dystans. I Danny był dostatecznie długo policjantem, żeby wiedzieć, że podobną odległość detektywi trzymali, kiedy podejrzewali, że ktoś znęcał się nad spotkaną przez nich omegą. Może gniew, który nosił w sobie, faktycznie zmylił McGarretta. Miotał się jednak, bo był uwięziony w tym piekle ze swoją małą dziewczynką i nie miał stałego zatrudnienia, które pozwalałoby mu spokojnie zasypiać w nocy.

Koślawe pismo alfy trudne było do rozszyfrowania, ale notatka dotyczyła jedynie zakresu ubezpieczenia. Kiedy spojrzał na McGarretta, mężczyzna wyciągał w jego stronę długopis.

\- Wpisz jej imię i nazwisko – poprosił alfa. – Księgowość i kadry muszą mieć pełne dane.

\- Okej – powiedział tylko.


	5. Chapter 5

Pewnie powinien był rozłożyć sofę, ale Grace czekała na niego, chociaż był pewien, że zastanie ją śpiącą. Wtuliła się w niego i zasnęli w salonie, kiedy jej opiekunka wyszła, odbierając od niego pieniądze. Pobudka nadeszła o wiele za wcześnie i z niepokojem obserwował jak Grace prostuje się z niewygodnej pozycji, w której zasnęli. Jego plecy bolały jak diabli i zapach dymu, którym przesiąkły jego włosy, przyprawiał go o mdłości.

\- Daj mi pięć minut i już robię dla ciebie śniadanie, skarbie. Spakowałaś wszystko? – upewnił się.

\- Danno, nie jestem dzieckiem – rzuciła obrażona.

Nie miała racji. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. Obawiał się jednak momentu, w którym faktycznie dorośnie. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie nawet przyszłych walk, które stoczą o omegi i bety, które się będą wokół niej kręciły. Albo co gorsza – które będzie sama podrywała. Nie miał pojęcia jak jego matce udało się wyperswadować Matty'emu i Stelli randki w czasie, kiedy jego ojciec nadal był na służbie.

Wszedł pod prysznic nadal zaspany i prawie wskoczył w ścianę, kiedy lodowata woda oblała go znienacka. Może krzyknął coś nawet, bo usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi łazienki.

\- Danno, wczoraj pani Meane mówiła, że do jutra nie będzie ciepłej wody – poinformowała go Grace.

\- Dziękuję skarbie – odkrzyknął, chociaż akurat zdążył się domyślić.

Zimny prysznic przynajmniej go obudził.

ooo

Rachel nie skomentowała stanu jego włosów, które nie układały się po tak okropnym potraktowaniu. Grace uważała, że to całkiem zabawne i cały czas starała się dorwać niesforne kosmyki. W zasięgu wzroku nie dostrzegał nigdzie Stana, ale mógł się mylić. Limuzyna Rachel w końcu miała przyciemniane szyby.

\- Zaczęłaś się już pakować na wyjazd, skarbie? – spytała alfa.

Grace pokręciła przecząco głową. Po wczorajszym spacerze zjedli jedynie wspólnie wczesną kolację. Nie chciał się spóźnić do pracy drugiego dnia. Zbyt długo chodzili po plaży, ale nie mógł winić Grace, że wolała przebywać na zewnątrz, a nie w swoim jeszcze niepomalowanym pokoju. Po weekendzie, kiedy będzie znał swój stan finansowy, chciał zabrać ją do sklepu z farbami. To na pewno miała być mniejsza atrakcja niż lot na Maui z Rachel i Stanem, ale miał nadzieję, że będą się świetnie bawić przy malowaniu. Uwielbiał to jako dziecko.

\- Spakujesz ją? - spytała Rachel, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco. – Jutro niestety mam rano spotkanie, więc nie odprowadzę cię do szkoły – dodała.

\- To nic, mamo – odparła Grace. – Danno mnie przecież zabiera.

\- Wiem skarbie, ale mama też chce cię widywać każdego dnia – westchnęła Rachel i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby to była jego wina, że nie miała takiej możliwości.

I nie miałaby skrupułów, aby odebrać mu prawa rodzicielskie – o tym był już przekonany.

\- Zobaczymy się po południu? – spytała Rachel.

\- Jasne, prawda małpko? Pójdziemy znowu na plażę? – rzucił. – Twoje muszelki będą dzisiaj już suche.

\- Pomalujemy je? – spytała ciekawie Grace.

\- Albo przykleimy w twoim pokoju do ścian – zaproponował i jej oczy zabłysły dobrze znanym mu zainteresowaniem.

\- Na plażach Maui podobno można znaleźć naprawdę wielkie muszle – wtrąciła Rachel i Grace uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Danno! Słyszałeś? Pomożesz mi je pozbierać? – spytała jego dziewczynka niemal natychmiast.

\- Tata nie jedzie z nami, skarbie, ale Stan na pewno z chęcią ci pomoże – wtrąciła Rachel i Grace spięła się lekko.

Najchętniej wyleciałby na Maui razem z nimi, chociaż jego ex-alfie na pewno nie spodobałby się ten pomysł. W ten weekend jednak faktycznie pracował i pewnie miał jedyną szansę, aby faktycznie odespać cały tydzień. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak długo spędzą na nogach, skoro w ciągu tygodnia Hawaje nie zasypiały. Nie spodziewał się, że turystów będzie, aż tak wielu.

Grace zerknęła nerwowo w stronę swoich koleżanek, z którymi widział ją poprzedniego dnia, jakby chciała do nich podejść, a jednocześnie coś powstrzymywało ją przed pozostawieniem go z Rachel sam na sam.

\- Buziak i znikaj na lekcje, małpko – rzucił, ułatwiając jej decyzję.

ooo

Słowa McGarretta zabolały go. Nie chodziło o to, że alfa miał czelność oceniać go. Niestety jednak miał rację i celnie trafił w jego największe bolączki, co wcale nie pomagało. Nie był pewien jak wyglądał grafik dyżurów, ale pracując pełne pięć dni, wątpił, aby znalazłby czas na drugą pracę. Jeśli chciał spać i czasem widywać Grace, nie miał szans. A przecież właśnie po to przeniósł się do tego piekła. Paradoksalnie jako policjant, nawet z dyżurami do późna, miałby zaplanowane życie. Pewne zdegradowano by go, więc nie musiałby się obawiać nawet zbyt niebezpiecznych sytuacji, w które wcześniej wplątywała go praca.

Popołudnie przyszło o wiele zbyt szybko. Nie składał nawet sofy, bo spodziewał się, że po powrocie z klubu znowu nie będzie miał na nic siły. Musiał zrobić jeszcze zakupy, ale przynajmniej problem z wodą rozwiązał kwestie prania. Grace nadal miała dostatecznie wiele czystych rzeczy, żeby przeżyła weekend, więc musiał po prostu znaleźć kilka godzin w sobotę. A czuł, że bez Grace będzie miał nawet nadmiar czasu. Nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia pierwszego weekendu na tej wyspie w samotności i im dłużej myślał nad spożytkowaniem tych godzin, tym częściej w jego głowie pojawiała się wizja łóżka i czystej pościeli, w której mógłby się zagrzebać.

Rachel czekała przed szkołą tak jak zapowiedziała. Tym razem towarzyszył jej jednak Stan, więc zapewne to miała być tradycja. Ona torturowała go o poranku, a potem podwajali siły.

ooo

Kono zmarszczyła brwi na jego widok, więc nerwowo poprawił krawat.

\- Rozmowa ze Stevem była aż tak zła? – spytała wprost.

\- Och, zamknij się – prychnął i Kono zaśmiała się o wiele zbyt głośno.

Grace postanowiła pomóc mu z włosami i kiedy spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, nie do końca się poznał. Normalnie żel trzymał w ryzach jego fryzurę, ale zimna woda wcale nie pomogła. Tym bardziej, że był zmuszony do wzięcia kolejnego lodowatego prysznica przed pracą, bo Hawaje sprawiały, że po jego ciele cały czas spływała stróżka potu. Jak przeżywali tutaj inni – nie miał pojęcia.

Zamarł, kiedy w drzwiach klubu pojawił się McGarrett. Kono wydawała się równie zaskoczona, a potem zerknęła na niego, jakby miał coś z tym wspólnego. A naprawdę sądził, że wszystko poszło w miarę dobrze. Na tyle na ile mogło, biorąc pod uwagę, że sprowokował alfę, który był jego szefem, a potem próbował go obezwładnić. To lekkie upokorzenie nadal tkwiło pod jego skórą, ale nie różniło się wcale bardzo od innych, których doznał w tym roku, więc starał się po prostu ignorować to uczucie, które nakazywało mu skurczyć się w sobie.

McGarrett wszedł zresztą do klubu, jakby to była całkiem oczywista rzecz. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed barem, uśmiechając się lekko do Kono, z którą musieli znać się odrobinę dłużej. Omega w końcu pozwalała dotykać się mężczyźnie, co powinno dać mu do myślenia. Normalnie starali się być o wiele bardziej ostrożni.

W lokalu panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, jakby wszyscy czekali na coś. Może mieli poznać nowego menadżera i Danny miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to jakaś alfa. Ich grupa przyjemnie funkcjonowała bez kogoś, kto próbowałby wymóc na nich posłuch i dominować przestrzeń. Wszyscy wydawali się wiedzieć doskonale za co są odpowiedzialni, a Kono rozwiązywała problemy, zanim te się pojawiły tak naprawdę. Danny oddałby kilka lat życia, żeby ta omega objęła nad nimi władzę przynajmniej na kilka miesięcy. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju jak nigdy.

\- Krawat? – usłyszał nagle, więc odłożył szklankę, którą polerował i spojrzał na McGarretta, który taksował go wzrokiem, nie kryjąc nawet, że się na niego gapi.

\- Słucham? – spytał.

\- Myślałem, że miałeś wczoraj na sobie koszulę i krawat, bo Kono uprzedziła was o imprezie firmy – rzucił alfa. –Ty się tak na poważnie ubierasz do pracy? Jesteśmy na Hawajach – przypomniał mu McGarrett całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Lubię wyglądać profesjonalnie – odparł, starając się nie zamieszczać zbyt wielu emocji w głosie.

Wzrok McGarretta błądził jednak po jego karku i Danny doskonale wiedział co to oznaczało. Przeklęty alfa chciał zobaczyć jego szyję. Chociaż to nie stanowiło żadnego cholernego tabu, nie lubił odsłaniać się aż tak bardzo. Jego ciało pozostawało zakryte, ponieważ nie lubił, aby go oglądano, a McGarrett chłonął go wzrokiem, jakby miał do tego pieprzone prawo. I może fakt, że był jego pracodawcą, dawał mu jakieś nikłe podstawy. Danny nie sądził, aby były przepisy dotyczące molestowania omeg w pracy. Dlatego zawsze był zapięty na ostatni guzik, aby nikogo nie kusić. McGarretta jednak to nie powstrzymywało.

\- Nie pracujesz w biurze – rzucił alfa.

\- Panie McGarrett – westchnął.

\- Steve – poprawił go alfa. – Wszyscy mówimy sobie po imieniu – poinformował go.

I Danny nie wątpił, że McGarrett lubił być z tymi młodymi omegami na ty. Nie miał też złudzeń, że część z nich tego nie lubiła.

\- Panie McGarrett, mój ubiór nie narusza żadnych zasad – poinformował tylko faceta.

Nie zarabiał na życie swoim ciałem. Kono może i nosiła opięte spodnie, ale miała co pokazać. Reszta i tak pozostawała zakryta. I odnosił wrażenie, że potrafiła się obronić, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. Nikt w klubie nie rozbierał się jednak specjalnie, nawet dla pieprzonych napiwków.

\- Steve, proszę – powiedział alfa i to było prawie zabawne.

A przynajmniej Kono robiła głupie miny, kiedy tylko znalazła się poza polem widzenia mężczyzny.

\- Panie McGarrett, chciałbym przygotować bar – rzucił tylko, brzmiąc na tyle neutralnie na ile mógł, kiedy jego irytacja wzrastała.

Widział jak brew Lori uniosła się wyżej. Zapewne nie tego spodziewały się obie, ale przed nimi było jeszcze wiele spotkań z alfami, których miały pożałować.

\- Dobra, twoje zasady – zgodził się McGarrett o wiele za szybko.

Danny prawie spodziewał się kolejnych dwudziestu minut walki. Alfa jednak uniósł ręce do góry, jakby się poddawał. I Danny nie miał wątpliwości nawet przez sekundę, że to był raczej taktyczny odwrót. Przełknął tylko mocniej, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, chociaż pewnie wypadało, aby chociaż nie trzymał się tak prosto. Spanie na sofie jednak odbiło się na nim o wiele za mocno.

\- Nie będę naciskał, Danno – rzucił McGarrett i odszedł, zanim Danny zdążył zdać sobie sprawę z tego jak alfa go nazwał.

ooo

McGarrett pozostał w klubie przez całą noc, ale nie widzieli go prawie wcale. Dołączyła do nich Jenna, kiedy sytuacja stała się krytyczna. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej miała pracować od następnej nocy, ale Kono udało się jej ją ściągnąć awaryjnie, kiedy grupa niemieckich turystów najechała na klub. Danny nie wierzył, że można wypić tak wiele piwa i nadal trzymać się na nogach, ale w sumie przecież nie zamawiali mocnego alkoholu, więc może więcej wypacali na parkiecie.

Jego koszula była przesiąknięta potem, a wskazówki zegara nie chciały się ruszyć ani trochę. Kono zostawiła Maxa na zmywaku, co nie było niczym nowym. Omega nie radził sobie w wielkim tłumie i Danny miał ochotę pogadać z nim jak facet z facetem. Miał wrażenie, że dziewczęta o wiele lepiej znosiły sytuację, bo częściej jednak je podrywano. Max podobnie jak on sam, nie miał klasycznej urody, która gwarantowała mu powodzenie. Danny nigdy nie był pewien czy powinien to traktować jak błogosławieństwo czy bardziej jako przekleństwo. Każdy medal miał dwie strony.

Zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś stał na balkonie. Goście nie byli wpuszczani do góry, ponieważ tam mieściła się część administracyjna. Klub był w budowie i podobno niebawem miały się tam pojawić stoły bilardowe w prywatnych salkach i lokal planowo działałby już od wczesnych godzin popołudniowych jako pub. Na pewno takie miejsce generowałoby kolejne zyski.

Danny nie wyostrzał za bardzo wzroku, bo skoro Chin i Kamekona przy drzwiach nie reagowali, to mogło oznaczać tylko, że McGarrett wyszedł ze swojego biura i obserwował bawiących się poniżej ludzi. Alfa machnął w kierunku Kono, która akurat wracała w ich kierunku i ten gest musiał być jej znany, bo odpowiedziała tylko kciukiem uniesionym do góry, zapewne wiedząc, że przekrzykiwanie muzyki nie miało sensu.

\- Sinatra dla szefa – rzuciła.

Sięgnął po butelki niemal instynktownie. Zrobił tych drinków podczas ostatnich dwóch dni jakieś setki. Zawsze sądził, że jego ręce są umięśnione, ale od wstrząsania zawartości shakera, zaczynały boleć go przedramiona. Jak do każdej pracy i do tej należało się przyzwyczaić. Pierwsze dni miały być utrapieniem, ale na szczęście dziewczęta były prawdziwym wsparciem. Lori wycierała już dla niego świeżą szklankę, a Jenna nawet wycinała z ananasa spódniczkę dla słomki, chociaż uważał, że to herezja, aby New Jersey występowało w tak hawajskiej wersji. Ten drink nie był ich towarem eksportowym, ale nikt tutaj nie zwracał uwagi na taki mały szczegół. Najwyraźniej wystarczyło, że przygotowywał go facet z New Jersey.

Zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł, że Chin odchodzi od drzwi klubu, zostawiając Kamekonę samego z wielką listą ludzi. Kolejka musiała być ogromna, bo dostrzegał sporo nieznanych poirytowanych twarzy, a w środku mieli już stan. Przepisy przeciwpożarowe jednak były przestrzegane, co zauważył z ulgą.

Podał drinka Kono i instynktownie spojrzał w górę, napotykając wzrok McGarretta. Może i ten alfa uważał go za egzotyczny towar z kontynentu, który mógł podziwiać za barem w swoim klubie. Danny miał tylko nadzieję, że McGarrett wiedział za co dokładnie mu płacił, ponieważ jego kodeks moralny był dość sztywny. I nie zakładał puszczania się dla pracy. Chyba nie sięgnął jeszcze samego dna, skoro miał jakąś godność.

McGarrett nie spuścił z niego wzroku i Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie będą się tak na siebie gapili. Lori i Jenna podniosły głowy do góry, zapewne zaciekawione jego bezruchem, więc wrócił do pracy, starając się udawać, że wcale nie czuje ciężkiego spojrzenia alfy wędrującego po jego ciele. Na pewno nie planował zostawiać krawata w domu jeszcze bardzo długo.

Kono wróciła z pustą tacą kilka minut później, uśmiechając się do niego zadziornie.

\- Ktoś bardzo lubi twojego Sinatrę – rzuciła niby konwersacyjnym tonem, ale doskonale słyszał coś zadziornego w jej głosie.

\- Nic dziwnego to świetny piosenkarz z New Jersey. Wszystko co pochodzi z New Jersey jest doskonałe – rzucił.

\- Jestem pewna, że Steve się z tobą w pełni zgadza – odparła.

Zerknął na nią niepewnie, nie wiedząc co to za gierka. Nie chciał podnosić znowu głowy, żeby dostrzec McGarretta obserwującego ich.

\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jest wolny – zaćwierkała Kono.

I pewnie powinien zabić jej marzenia już w tej chwili, ponieważ życie w pewnym wieku przestawało być proste. Może w jej świecie dwójka ludzi spotykała się, a potem mieli razem dzieci i żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie. Zapewne ten raj na ziemi zachęcał do podobnych snów. On jednak był już w tym miejscu i wiedział czego alfy chcą. Szczególnie od omeg w jego wieku, które nie były chronione przez rodziny ani własnych partnerów. McGarrett zorientował się w jego sytuacji już wczorajszego ranka, wypytując dokładnie o jego znajomych i Danny tylko czekał na naciski, które miały się pojawić. Nie spodziewał się jednak takiego ruchu ze strony Kono, ale jej naiwność tłumaczyła wiele.

\- Mam dziecko –poinformował ją krótko i rzeczowo.

Wyglądała na naprawdę zaskoczoną, więc ani Lori ani McGarrett nie puścili pary z gęby z całkiem różnych powodów. Weston była dyskretna. Nie wiedział jakie są zamiary alfy. I nie chciał wiedzieć.

\- Skupmy się na pracy – dodał, zanim Kono zaczęła wypytywać.

Lori uścisnęła jego ramię, kiedy przechodziła obok, przejmując jedno z jego zamówień. Uśmiechnął się do niej kącikami ust, starając się wrócić do rytmu pracy. Kiedy odwracał się tyłem do baru, czuł na sobie wzrok McGarretta, intensywny i ciężki nawet pomimo dzielącej ich obecnie odległości. I pewnie to miało się nie zmienić zbyt szybko.


	6. Chapter 6

Pewnie łatwiej byłoby mu wejść w tryb pracy, gdyby kończyli o tej samej porze, ale ostatni goście zostali wyproszeni niemal przemocą przez China o piątej nad ranem. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, o której dotrze do domu. Bar wyglądał, jakby przeszedł przez niego huragan. Upuścili kilka szklanek, co nie było niczym nowym, ale tym razem nie mieli kiedy uprzątnąć szkła i chrzęściło nieprzyjemnie pod jego butami. Jenna na szczęście się nie skaleczyła, kiedy jeden z kufli rozprysnął się wyjątkowo blisko niej, ale musieli pozamiatać chociaż to zanim wyjdą z pracy.

Jakoś w czasie wieczoru stracił z oczu McGarretta. Alfa mógł być równie dobrze od kilku godzin w domu, podczas gdy oni starali się doprowadzić wszystko do jako takiego stanu. Kono po prostu ścierała stoły już przemokniętą ściereczką, starając się nie zostawiać na drewnie wilgoci. Sprzątaczki mogły pojawić się w dowolnej porze dnia i blaty mogłyby napuchnąć od cieczy pozostawionych tak po prostu.

\- Nadal w krawacie – rzucił McGarrett pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd.

Danny spojrzał na poplamiony materiał i co prawda węzeł zaczynał wpijać się w jego skórę, nie poluzował go przez cały wieczór. Wzrok alfy utknął na jego kołnierzyku na kilka sekund dosłownie, ale on był spostrzegawczy i wiedział czego szukać. McGarrett miał mu tak łatwo nie odpuścić w kwestii koszul.

\- Chodź – rzucił alfa i Danny spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Muszę… - zaczął.

\- Lori, Jenna? Poradzicie sobie? Musimy podpisać umowę i obgadać warunki – wyjaśnił McGarrett.

\- Jasne szefie – odparła Lori, więc Danny po prostu wytarł dłonie, zostawiając ścierkę na barze.

Nadal lepił się od alkoholu, ale pomóc mógł mu tylko prysznic. Początkowo sądził, że był nieuważny, ale po prostu nalewanie nawet szotów z taką prędkością oznaczało rozlewanie. Do tego kręcili się w trójkę po niewielkiej przestrzeni i to rodziło niebezpieczeństwo wpadnięcia na siebie. Miał przynajmniej tą świadomość, że wychodził z takiej kraksy o wiele mniej obolały od dziewcząt. Nie był zbyt masywny, ale Lori wydawała się niemal krucha, a Jenna miała w sobie wrodzoną delikatność.

McGarrett tym razem puścił go przodem, więc Danny wspiął się pospiesznie po niewielkich schodach, wsuwając się do biura bez wahania. Wiedział, że Kono obserwowała ich obu i miał nadzieję, że sytuacja z dzisiejszego dnia nie powtórzy się nigdy więcej. Nie potrzebował, aby ktokolwiek popierał działania McGarretta – jakichkolwiek nie zamierzał podjąć. Stąpał po dostatecznie kruchym lodzie. Niechciane zainteresowanie alfy nie mogło mu pomóc.

McGarrett zamknął za sobą szklane drzwi i chociaż na dole nadal słychać było przyciszoną muzykę, w biurze panowała idealna cisza. Danny odwrócił się, obserwując alfę uważnie. Laptop na biurku nadal był włączony, więc mężczyzna pewnie pracował tutaj przez ten cały czas.

McGarrett minął go i zajął ogromny fotel po drugiej stronie biurka, machając dość jednoznacznie w kierunku jedynego krzesła w pomieszczeniu. Biuro nie było przeznaczone dla petentów i zapewne miało tak zostać. Danny zajął miejsce, orientując się od razu, że nie pamiętał, kiedy siedział ostatnio. Jego kręgosłup protestował, ale i tak pochylił się do przodu, odbierając od alfy umowę.

\- Sprawdź czy wszystko się zgadza – rzucił McGarrett.

Danny nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Zastanawiał się jedynie dlaczego znalazł się tutaj. Alfa mógł po prostu zostawić papiery na parterze. Imię Grace nie widniało w żadnym z miejsc, ale był pewien, że szczegóły dotyczące jego ubezpieczenia zostały załatwione przez kadry. Nie bardzo wiedział jak miałby skomentować sumę, która widniała niemal na samym końcu. I tak jak się spodziewał pięciodniowy tydzień pracy, o którym wspomniano w dokumencie był tylko czysto umowny. Menadżer klubu miał prawo żądać od niego pojawienia się za barem w razie potrzeby. I tego obawiał się od samego początku. Gdyby Grace spędzała weekendy w Rachel, nie musiałby zatrudniać na ten czas opiekunki, ale jego grafik był zmienny.

Dyspozycyjność była kluczowa.

Nie wiedział czego spodziewał się tak naprawdę. McGarrett wiedział o jego dziecku, więc w jego umyśle pojawiła się ta śmieszna myśl, że może zostanie potraktowany ulgowo.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał alfa.

\- W jak najlepszym – skłamał. – Gdzie mam podpisać?

\- Nie chcesz czegoś przedyskutować? – zainteresował się McGarrett, ale podał mu długopis i Danny złożył bez słowa zamaszysty podpis.

\- To wszystko? – spytał wprost.

Alfa zmarszczył brwi i rozchylił usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale rozmyślił się. Włożył umowę po prostu do teczki, przyklejając krótką notatkę dla kadr.

\- Naprawdę musisz z tym krawatem? – spytał alfa, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów.

\- Panie McGarrett – zaczął, ale mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Steve – poprawił go niemal natychmiast.

I Danny wiedział, że poprzednio nie wygrał tej batalii.

\- Panie McGarrett – powiedział krótko i nie zamierzał dodawać niczego więcej.

\- Danno – odparł alfa i to najwyraźniej miała być jakaś gierka.

\- Tak mówi do mnie tylko moja córka – poinformował mężczyznę.

Nawet Rachel nie miała czelności, aby nazywać go zdrobnieniem, które tak kochała Grace. I McGarrett na pewno nie miał większych praw niż jego ex-alfa. Jeśli mężczyzna chciał go zirytować był na dobrej drodze do tego.

\- Odpuść sobie krawat, a… - zaczął McGarrett.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko.

Alfa uniósł brew, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. Danny trzymał jednak swój głos w jak najbardziej neutralnej tonacji, żeby nie prowokować mężczyzny. Co nie oznaczało, że temat był otwarty do dyskusji. Zamierzał walczyć o każdą piędź ziemi, żeby za dwa tygodnie lub trzy McGarrett nie pomyślał, że może ugrać z nim cokolwiek. Nie potrzebował nikogo, kto dominowałby nad jego życiem, pozwalając sobie na kierowanie jego ubiorem i zachowaniem. Takich numerów alfa mógł próbować z niedoświadczonymi omegami, a nie z rozwodnikiem z dzieckiem.

\- Irytujesz mnie – przyznał alfa. – Wiem, że przeszkolono cię tak, żebyś radził sobie w sytuacjach stresowych i pewnie to działało na idiotach, którzy nie wiedzieli co robisz. Byłem w wojsku, Danny. Nie urazisz mnie, jeśli każesz mi się odwalić. Podziała to na pewno lepiej niż twoja pozorna pasywność – rzucił McGarrett. – Wystarczy, że powiesz, odczep się Steve i dam ci spokój.

I to było cholernie kuszące od pierwszych chwil. Danny uniósł jednak brew wyżej.

\- Panie McGarrett, chciałbym, żeby nasza współpraca układała się… - zaczął.

\- Danny, na miłość boską – jęknął alfa. – Dobra, zostawmy to. Podoba ci się praca? – spytał, zmieniając nagle temat.

Danny otworzył usta tylko po to, aby je zamknąć. I to prawie wyglądało jak rozmowa towarzyska. McGarrett na pewno nie był jego kolegą i facet był mocno denerwujący. Łatwiej byłoby, gdyby wiedział co chodzi facetowi po głowie. Jeśli bawił się jego skrępowaniem to był większym skurwysynem niż Danny sądził. I to nie byłoby znowu takie nieprawdopodobne. Wiedział, że ich pierwsze spotkanie jeszcze obróci się przeciwko niemu, ale jeśli miał znosić kolejnego alfę, który miał zamiar sobie nim pogrywać… To w tej sytuacji musiał znieść, bo nie znalazł dokładnie żadnego interesującego ogłoszenia, które nie wyglądałoby tylko na letnią pracę.

\- Zwiedziliście z Grace wyspę? Kono mogłaby podać ci gdzie można przyjemnie spędzić czas z dziećmi – rzucił McGarrett niemal natychmiast.

\- Jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji. Na razie spacerowaliśmy po plaży – przyznał ostrożnie.

McGarrett zmarszczył brwi, ale westchnął, jakby odpuszczał tym razem – cokolwiek nie chodziło mu po głowie.

ooo

Z bólem serca zgodził się, żeby Grace wróciła w piątek z Rachel do ich domu. Mieli wylecieć dość wcześnie rano i nie chciał, aby przespała połowę wycieczki. Nie wątpił też, że pokój, który został dla niej przygotowany, pewnie bardziej odpowiadał jej gustom, chociaż pomalowali już część muszelek, które naprawdę chciał przykleić do framugi okna.

Kono obserwowała go w pracy niczym jastrząb. Nie mieli zbyt wiele wolnego czasu na rozmowy, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej posyłać mu wymownych spojrzeń. Szczególnie, że McGarrett pojawił się tuż po północy. I nawet Chin zaczął wyglądać bardziej podejrzliwie, a Danny przysiągłby jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej, że faceta nie potrafiłoby nic poruszyć.

\- Kiedy był tutaj ostatnio? – spytał, kiedy Lori minęła go w drodze do zlewu.

\- Wczoraj – odparła Weston, nie zatrzymując się nawet. – A przedostatnio to przedwczoraj. Wcześniej pojawiał się tylko raz na kilka miesięcy, zostawiając klub głównie Jackowi, ale Jack był dupkiem. To nasz były menadżer – poinformowała go omega.

Wbił usta w wąską kreskę i spojrzał w stronę balkonu. McGarrett zamknął się w biurze, więc zapewne pracował, ale sama obecność alfy irytowała go.

\- Kono powinna wiedzieć lepiej. Razem surfują – rzuciła Lori.

I pewnie dlatego ta dwójka wydawała się tak świetnymi kumplami. Chociaż z drugiej strony to równie dobrze mógł być jakiś tajny kod na sypiających ze sobą sporadycznie przyjaciół. W New Jersey mieli na to swoje własne określenia. O ile widział jednak oczyma wyobraźni McGarretta i Kono uprawiających ten piekielny sport, raczej umiejscawiał ich na osobnych plażach. Z czego alfę z drogim drinkiem w dłoni.

\- Grace nie chciałaby się nauczyć? – spytała Lori.

\- Surfować?! – wyrwało mu się o kilka tonów za głośno. – Wystarczą mi spacery po plaży – dodał pospiesznie.

\- Wiesz, wszystkie dzieciaki tutaj pływają. Nie sądzę, żeby Grace chciała się wyróżniać. To nie jest aż tak trudne – rzuciła Lori.

Zaczynał ją nienawidzić, bo w jego głowie pojawił się nagle obraz Grace w kostiumie kąpielowym otoczonej przez wszystkich tych dupków, których nie będzie mógł zastraszyć swoją bronią i odznaką. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu zaczną normalnie rozmawiać z Rachel i ona przejmie chociaż część obowiązków w kwestii przeganiania niechcianych adoratorów.

Surfing jednak nie był czymś o czym chciał słyszeć .

\- Moja córka nie będzie stała chybotliwie na jakiejś pieprzonej desce po środku oceanu – poinformował Lori.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, jakby był naprawdę zabawny.

\- Wybij sobie to z głowy – ciągnął dalej. – Gracie… - urwał. – Po prostu nie. Czy wy jesteście nienormalni? Ona ma osiem lat. Nie może… - Głos mu się załamał.

\- Zacząłem surfować, kiedy miałem cztery – rzucił ktoś tuż za nim.

Danny miał już na końcu języka 'och, zamknij się', gdy jego wzrok padł na McGarretta. Spiął się niemal od razu, obserwując podejrzliwie alfę.

\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – rzucił mężczyzna. – Chciałem tylko szklankę wody.

\- Kono mogła ją panu przynieść - powiedział niemal od razu.

Kąciki ust McGarretta drgnęły lekko i Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wyszło to zbyt uprzejmie. Alfa go jednak zaskoczył.

\- Proszę szefie – prychnęła Lori, podając mężczyźnie wodę z lodem.

McGarrett wziął kilka łyków niemal od razu i Danny był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo rozpięta była koszula alfy. Wokół było gorąco, bo znajdowali się w środku hawajskiego piekła, a rozgrzane ciała ocierały się o siebie na parkiecie. Zapewne alkohol rozszerzający naczynia krwionośne nie pomagał wcale w ochładzaniu. McGarrett zresztą podstawił twarz pod lekki nawiew, który na szczęście posiadali za barem. Zapewne ugotowaliby się po pierwszych kilku godzinach pracy, gdyby nie klimatyzacja.

Danny odwrócił się do jednego z klientów, podając mu zamówionego drinka i spiął się nieznacznie, bo nie przywykł do tego, aby jakikolwiek alfa stał za nim. McGarrett jednak wydawał się nigdzie nie wybierać.

\- Nie martw się o Grace. Jeśli zdecydujesz się puścić ją na lekcje, Kono prowadzi niewielką szkołę – kontynuowała Lori, jakby ich szef nie wisiał im na karku.

Nie był do końca przekonany czy chciał rozmawiać o swojej córce przy McGarretcie. Nadal miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna oceniał go jako ojca. I to nie było miłe uczucie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie rozsądna i nie pozwoli sobie na podążanie za owczym spędem – powiedział jedynie.

\- To się nazywa dostosowywanie do środowiska – wtrącił alfa. – Mógłbyś spróbować. Rezygnacja z krawata mogłaby ci dobrze zrobić.

Udał, że nie słyszy w czym był naprawdę genialny.

Lori spięła się, rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenie, jakby nie wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć. Dlatego za ich barem nie powinno być żadnego alfy. I miał nadzieję, że Kono zostanie nowym menadżerem.

\- Surfing nie jest taki straszny. Kono będzie prowadziła zajęcia w tę sobotę. Na pewno ucieszyłaby się widząc waszą dwójkę – rzucił alfa. – W zasadzie chyba do niej nawet zagadam zanim się rozmyślisz – dodał, jakby Danny faktycznie rozważał tę propozycję.

\- Nie mam Grace w ten weekend – odparł szybko, zerkając tylko przelotnie na zdziwienie na twarzy McGarretta. – Jest ze swoją matką – dodał, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Spojrzenie Lori pełne zrozumienia wystarczyło mu w zupełności. Nie chciał, aby się litowano nad nim tylko dlatego, że jego mała dziewczynka pierwszy weekend na Hawajach miała spędzić daleko od niego. I nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- Jej matka się tutaj przeniosła? – spytał McGarrett i nie czekał nawet na jego odpowiedź, chyba wiedząc lepiej. – Ma wszystkie weekendy z małą? – zainteresował się.

Danny westchnął w końcu i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, korzystając z chwili wolnego.

\- Zrobić panu drinka, panie McGarrett? – spytał brzmiąc bardziej na zmęczonego niż zirytowanego.

Nie wiedział po cholerę padały te wszystkie pytania i trudno było mu się skupić, kiedy jednocześnie obsługiwał ludzi. I alfa musiał zorientować się, że przekroczył granicę, bo uniósł dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

\- Zastanawiałem się tylko czy nie chciałbyś jednego weekendu wolnego, żebyście mogli zwiedzić wyspę – rzucił McGarrett i Danny poczuł się tylko odrobinę jak dupek.

To faktycznie byłoby miłe.

\- Zamiana dni do uzgodnienia z Kono – poinformował go McGarrett, zanim wycofał się zza baru.

Lori spoglądała na niego niepewnie i zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Grace nie będzie uczyła się surfingu – powiedział tylko tonem, który miał nadzieję, że brzmiał na zdecydowany.

ooo

Grace chciała deskę już następnego dnia. I winił Rachel, ponieważ najwyraźniej na Maui były doskonałe fale i mała obserwowała z fascynacją ludzi, którzy niemal latali. A przynajmniej tak opisała mu to podczas ich popołudniowej rozmowy telefonicznej. Było naprawdę przyjemnie usłyszeć jej głos i nie mógł doczekać się jej powrotu. Mówiła, że tęskni za nim, ale słyszał ekscytację w każdym jej słowie. Nie wiedział dokładnie co widzieli, bo trudno było zrozumieć cokolwiek z chaotycznej relacji, ale najwyraźniej mieli nowe muszelki, które doskonale nadawałyby się na jej ściany.

I czekała go przeprawa już w ten poniedziałek. Nie wiedział jak rozplanują jego pierwsze wolne, ale chciał odnowić jak najszybciej jej pokój. Pudrowy róż nie był jego ulubionym odcieniem, ale nie sądził, aby miał jakikolwiek inny wybór.

\- Danno cię kocha – powiedział do słuchawki i usłyszał jak mała cmoka, posyłając mu całusa.


	7. Chapter 7

McGarrett nie pojawił się w sobotnią noc w klubie i Danny zaczął zastanawiać się na ile jego paranoja przejmowała nad nim kontrolę. Nie miał powodów obawiać się alfy. Ostatnio był przewrażliwiony pod kątem uwagi, którą przyciągał, ale ilość ofert, które złożono mu jeszcze w New Jersey w dość nieprzyjemny sposób, zmieniła jego spojrzenie na świat i swoją własną pozycję w tym tyglu.

Ludzie, na których nie zwróciłby uwagi jeszcze niedawno, sądzili, że mieli u niego szanse, ponieważ Rachel pozbyła się go jak śmiecia, kiedy wyciągnęła z niego to co najlepsze.

I może ci ludzie faktycznie mieli rację, ale to nie oznaczało, że Danny miał obniżać swoje standardy tak drastycznie. Samotność nie była tak fatalnym wyborem.

\- Wszystko w porządku Max? – spytał, kiedy młody omega zaczął nerwowo poprawiać swoje okulary.

\- Oczywiście panie Williams – odparł chłopak.

\- Danny – poprawił go niemal od razu.

Dzieciak wyglądał na nastolatka, ale pracowali razem.

\- Danny – powtórzył Max i wydawało mu się, że trochę mu ulżyło. – Mam pytanie trochę natury prywatnej… - zaczął omega i zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem niezrozumiale.

Przeważnie robił tak, kiedy się denerwował, ale byli na zapleczu sami. Chin i Kamekona pomagali Lori wnieść kegi z piwem. Charlie i Kono kręcili się gdzieś po sali głównej, a Jenna nadal się nie pokazała, chociaż spodziewał się jej lada chwila.

\- Jeśli chcesz możemy pogadać po pracy – zaproponował.

I miał niejasne przeczucie, że to dotyczyło tego dziwnego zachowania Maxa przy alfach. Kono również zauważyła, że dusił się, kiedy robiło się zbyt tłoczno. Danny nie był pewien z czym to połączyć. Pamiętał lata swojej młodości, ale zawsze był bardziej otwarty do ludzi. Wychował się wśród alf, więc przebywanie nawet w tłumie podobnych nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Trzymał swoje hormony na wodzy, nie pozwalając słodkawej mgiełce na przyćmienie swojego umysłu.

\- Chciałem jedynie wiedzieć czy Grace jest twoja – przyznał Max, czerwieniąc się wściekle, jakby wiedział, że przekracza pewną granicę.

Nie rozmawiali na prywatne tematy. Znali się nadal zbyt słabo. Pozwolił kilku szczegółom ze swojego życia wyślizgnąć się, ponieważ na tym polegała komunikacja. Dzięki temu wiedział, że w zasadzie wszyscy tutaj studiowali. Kamekona marzył o założeniu krewetkowego biznesu. Jedynie Chin stanowił pewnego rodzaju tajemnicę, ale Danny rozpoznawał byłego glinę, kiedy takiego widział.

\- Co masz na myśli przez 'moja'? – spytał niepewnie.

Max zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i nagle Danny zaczął się obawiać, że chłopak dostanie zapaści. Karnacja omegi była dość ciemna, a światła powinny kryć chociaż trochę jego rumieniec.

\- Twoja alfa była kobietą – rzucił Max całkiem sugestywnie.

\- Pytasz czy ona urodziła moją córkę? – odgadł. – Nie. Grace jest w każdym wymiarze moim dzieckiem – odparł, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – Wszystko w porządku? Jeśli masz kłopoty, jeśli…

\- Nie, nie jestem w ciąży – zaśmiał się Max. – Po prostu jest ten alfa, który za mną cały czas chodzi i mówi o dzieciach… - jęknął. – Nie mam pojęcia co mam zrobić – przyznał.

Danny podrapał się nerwowo po karku.

\- Max to jest tylko kwestia tego czy chcesz urodzić swoje dziecko - odparł. – I czy to jest alfa dla ciebie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Max. – Nie potrafiłbym jak ty…

\- Jak ja co? – spytał Danny.

\- Powiedzieć mu, żeby się odczepił – przyznał Max, patrząc na niego tak, jakby Danny był jego jedynym wybawieniem.

I rozumiał w pełni jego sytuację.

\- Nie masz rodzeństwa? – spytał ciekawie, ale Max pokręcił przecząco głową.

Nie pytał o przyjaciół. Omega nie był zbyt kontaktowy.

\- Spytam Kamekony czy nie chciałby skopać czyjegoś tyłka – rzucił.

Oczy Maxa zrobiły się odrobinę większe.

\- Naprawdę zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem chłopak.

\- Myślę, że Kame będzie miał własny ubaw, nastraszając jakiegoś małolata. Zaproś dupka tutaj, a oni to załatwią – poradził mu.

Poczuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy Max go objął naprawdę mocno.

ooo

Chciałby powiedzieć, że sobotnia noc minęła spokojnie, ale klub pękał w szwach. Kamekona doniósł im keg, kiedy okazało się, że studenci opanowali salkę VIP. Zamiast jednak zamawiać drogie alkohole, zostali przy sikaczu, który polewali z beczek, jakby to była kolejna impreza ich bractwa. Ciężki zapach podniecenia, który Kono przynosiła na swojej skórze wcale im nie pomagał. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za alkoholem, ale przetrawiony i połączony z potem przyprawiał go o mdłości i Jenna musiała czuć podobnie, bo krzywiła się, kiedy pochylała się w stronę co bardziej pijanych klientów.

\- Jeśli jeszcze jakiś dupek spyta mnie o numer telefonu, przysięgam, że wleje mu wodę z lodem za kołnierz – rzuciła Lori.

\- Pewnie podziękowałby ci za to jeszcze – prychnął Danny.

\- Albo potraktował jako zaproszenie – ostrzegła ją Jenna.

\- Ponieważ każda omega marzy o schlanym przepoconym alfie – warknęła Lori.

\- Oni tak sądzą – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie Danny.

\- No to mają pecha – rzuciła Weston, wzruszając ramionami. – Szczególnie, że jesteśmy pod ochroną omegi, który skopałby tyłek nawet naszego szefa, gdyby musiał – dodała, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Przewrócił tylko oczami.

\- Nie zapomnicie mi tego, prawda? – jęknął.

\- To było mocne, Danny. Poza tym zamierzam sama to wypróbować jako nową metodę przyciągania uwagi alf – zaćwierkała Lori.

\- Ponieważ na pewno to skutkuje – zakpił Danny.

\- Metoda na Jersey. Zobaczymy – stwierdziła. – Steve wydawał się złapać haczyk.

\- Szkoda, że nie ma haczyka ani nawet wędki. A nawet jeśli jakiekolwiek istnieją, nie trzymam ich ja – odparł. – I muszę cię poinformować, że moja najdroższa córka postanowiła pokochać surfing, kiedy tylko spuściłem ją z oka.

Lori uśmiechnęła się cholernie szeroko, jakby ta wiadomość naprawdę ją ucieszyła. Danny nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o sobie.

ooo

Trochę nienawidził Rachel i Stana, ponieważ kiedy Grace wróciła w niedzielny wieczór cała rozpromieniona, miała ręce pełne pamiątek z Maui i nie mieli nawet gdzie tego ustawić. Miał nadzieję, że co większe muszle nie poodpadają ze ścian, ponieważ nie znał się na przyklejaniu czegokolwiek. Jego ojciec zajmował się remontami w domu i chociaż mógł poprosić go o radę czy dwie, to nadal nie było to samo jak nadzór.

Rachel obserwowała go uważnie, kiedy wchodzili z powrotem do jego mieszkania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego sąsiedzi zaczęli zwracać na nich uwagę, odkąd Stan zaparkował swój o wiele zbyt bajerancki samochód na parkingu budynku. Wyglądało to jak atak obcych i nie dziwił się zaskoczeniu miejscowych. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie pomylą go ze Stanem i Rachel i nie postanowią ich okraść, kiedy tylko wyściubi nos z domu.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Maui nazywa się Wyspą Doliny? Mama mówiła, że nie mieliśmy czasu, żeby zwiedzić ją całą, ale może następnym razem się uda – mówiła Grace.

\- Naprawdę kochanie? A widziałaś tam może jakieś małpki? – spytał ciekawie.

Wydęła usta, jakby doskonale wiedziała co jest grane i wydawała się oburzona.

\- Tam nie było małpek – powiedziała.

\- A ja myślę, że przynajmniej jedna się pojawiła – odparł, łaskocząc ją lekko. – Danno tęsknił za tobą, małpko.

\- I ja za tobą tęskniłam, Danno – odparła i coś dziwnego przebiegło po jej twarzy.

\- Co jest skarbie? – spytał pospiesznie.

Wydawała się wahać i widział tę minę już wcześniej. Nie sądził, że będą musieli do tego ponownie wracać, ale pewnie nie powinien był się dziwić. Grace potrafiła być uparta.

\- Nie moglibyśmy zwiedzić następnym razem doliny we trójkę? – spytała jego mała dziewczynka.

\- Źle się bawiłaś? – spytał ostrożnie i tylko trochę wymijająco.

\- Nie lubię ojczyma Stana – poinformowała go i tym razem brzmiało to stanowczo, jakby podejmowała cholerną decyzję.

Wcześniej jedynie narzekała i wykazywała się bardziej pasywną agresją, ale pewnie powinien był wiedzieć, że Grace wejdzie na kolejny poziom protestu. I nie potrafił z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć jej, że Stan jest świetnym, porządnym facetem.

ooo

Rachel nie odbierała od niego telefonu, co nie było niczym nowym. W końcu to też była pewna forma wywierania presji. On nie pozwoliłby sobie na brak kontaktu, ponieważ nie wątpił, że jakakolwiek rozmowa niezaplanowana z góry musiała dotyczyć Grace. Miał jeszcze kilka minut, zanim musiał się pojawić w klubie, ale to wcale nie uspokajało go. Stał na tyłach, czując się trochę jak idiota ze słuchawką przy uchu, próbując dodzwonić się do kogoś, z kim nawet nie chciał rozmawiać.

Rachel odebrała dopiero dziesiąty telefon.

\- Oby to było ważne – rzuciła.

\- Myślisz, że dzwonię do ciebie dla przyjemności? – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Danielu – zaczęła ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Mam dla ciebie krótką wiadomość. Grace oświadczyła mi, że nie lubi Stana – poinformował ją.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza, której się akurat spodziewał. Rachel nienawidziła, kiedy coś szło nie po jej myśli.

\- Jeśli nastawiasz ją… - zaczęła alfa.

\- Myślisz, że muszę nastawiać ją przeciwko niemu? – zakpił.

\- Musisz jej wytłumaczyć, że Stan jest cudownym człowiekiem – oznajmiła mu Rachel. – Próbowaliśmy w ten weekend spędzić trochę czasu razem, ale ona do niego nie mówi. Tak jak ty się do niego nie odzywasz.

Zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i spojrzał na telefon, ponieważ ewidentnie musiał wybrać nieodpowiedni numer.

\- Czy ty zwariowałaś? Myślisz, że powiem mojej córce, że beta, która zajęła moje miejsce to świetny facet? Mam z nim wyjść na piwo? Chcesz może nas obu? – zakpił.

\- Nie dramatyzuj – warknęła Rachel. – Wiesz doskonale tak jak ja, że Grace posłucha tylko ciebie. Nie nastawiaj jej wrogo…

Zaśmiał się, chociaż najchętniej zacząłby przeklinać.

\- Dramatyzuję? – spytał, wchodząc jej w słowo. – Jesteś niemożliwa. Gdybym chciał nastawić ją wrogo, powiedziałbym jej, że twoja beta jest powodem tego,że jej rodzina się rozpadła i musi z babcią oraz dziadkiem rozmawiać przez telefon. Przez grzeczność informuję cię, że Grace go nie lubi. I to nie jest mój problem, ponieważ nie ja rozchrzaniłem nasze życie, rozumiesz? – warknął.

\- Skończyłeś? – spytała nieporuszona.

I pewnie nie powinien był setki razy wcześniej powtarzać tego samego, bo najwyraźniej się uodporniła. Skłamałby, gdyby próbował udawać przed samym sobą, że nie chciał, aby jego słowa ją zabolały. Dawno jednak przeszli ten punkt, w którym się słuchali.

\- Zabierzemy ją znowu na Maui w następny weekend – poinformowała go Rachel.

\- To nie są twoje dni odwiedzin – powiedział szorstko.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Zabierzemy ją na wycieczkę. Nie może cały czas siedzieć z tobą zamknięta w tym czymś, co nazywasz mieszkaniem – odparła Rachel. – Nie chcesz, żeby zwiedziła kawałek świata?

\- Myślisz, że nie chcę dla niej jak najlepiej? – warknął, przeklinając się niemal od razu za to, że dał się podpuścić. – I nie będziemy siedzieć w mieszkaniu. Zwiedzimy wyspę. Na pewno jest tutaj zoo i coś wymyślę.

\- Jasne, Danny, bo to będzie na pewno lepsze niż lot na Maui – zakpiła.

\- Może nie mam tak cudownej sytuacji finansowej jak Stan, ale to ja jestem jej ojcem – warknął. – I możesz spytać Grace jutro przed szkołą czy woli ze mną zostać, malując pieprzone ściany w swoim pokoju czy wylecieć na kolejny weekend z twoją betą.

\- Przestań go tak nazywać – warknęła. – On ma imię.

\- Poczekam do chwili, aż Grace zacznie używać tego imienia – rzucił, rozłączając się.

Przetarł twarz, starając się uspokoić, ale nie szło mu najlepiej. Komórka nieprzyjemnie ciążyła w dłoni, ale był pewien, że Rachel nie planowała oddzwonić. Wtedy to ona postawiłaby się w roli petenta, a na to nie pozwoliłaby sobie nigdy. Chociaż on odebrałby po pierwszym dzwonku.

Ktoś poruszył się za nim i odwrócił się lekko zaskoczony. McGarrett opierał się o porsche biodrami. Na pewno nie było go tutaj wcześniej, więc musiał podjechać podczas rozmowy Danny'ego z Rachel. Nie wiedział jak wiele facet usłyszał, ale chyba dostatecznie dużo, bo przyglądał mu się z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Danny niemal przygotowywał się do stoczenia kolejnej batalii.

\- Zastanawiałem się ostatnio gdzie parkujesz – rzucił McGarrett, rozglądając się ciekawie wokoło.

\- Nie mam samochodu – przyznał.

Alfa zmarszczył brwi, nie komentując tego, ale niemal czuł jak mężczyzna go osądza.

\- Tutaj są szalone ceny nawet używanych aut. Wiem, że sprowadzenie samochodów z kontynentu kosztuje, ale nie zamierzam się wyzbywać nerki tylko, żeby przepłacić za jakiegoś gruchota – rzucił i miało to brzmieć jak żart, ale kąciki ust McGarretta nie drgnęły nawet.

I zapadła między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza. Chyba byłoby łatwiej nawet, gdyby alfa wtrącił coś na temat jego byłej żony. Przynajmniej wiedziałby jak wiele mężczyzna usłyszał. Czułby się cudownie, gdyby Rachel nie irytowała go tak bardzo. Za każdym razem, kiedy chciał się zachować po ludzku w stosunku do niej, coś się pieprzyło. A nie uważał się za tak podłego człowieka przed rozwodem. Połowy tych rzeczy nie powiedziałby jej jeszcze tak niedawno. Rachel wiedziała jednak gdzie nacisnąć. Zawsze martwiły go ich finanse. Zarabiał za mało jako policjant. Rachel miała swoje wymagania i status nie tylko alfy, ale jako Brytyjka miała swoje oczekiwania. Nigdy ich nie spełniał i Stan nareszcie dał jej to, czego zawsze pragnęła. Mogła latać w każdy weekend na Maui, mieszkając na Hawajach w jednej z lepszych dzielnic.

Gdyby przeprowadzili się tutaj jako małżeństwo, pewnie i tak wylądowaliby w mieszkaniu podobnym do tego, które teraz zajmowali z Grace. I sądziłby, że szczęście i miłość wystarczą za wszystkie pieniądze świata, bo wystarczyłoby mu, gdyby tylko byli razem.

\- Jestem spóźniony – rzucił w stronę McGarretta, znikając we wnętrzu budynku.

ooo

Niedzielna noc prawie dała mu nadzieję na ciszę i spokój. Wszyscy wydawali się skonani po szaleństwie sobotniej nocy. Może McGarrett spędzał ten wieczór z jakąś przyjemną omegą w jednym ze swoich hoteli. Wyglądał na dużo bardziej odprężonego, chociaż spinał się za każdym razem, kiedy jego wzrok padał na Danny'ego. Dlatego starał się nie patrzeć w stronę alfy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Lori, marszcząc brwi.

Wziął głębszy wdech i przetarł twarz. Minęła dopiero godzina pracy. Powinien się pozbierać. Wiedział, że telefon do Rachel nie będzie dobrym pomysłem. Nie obchodziło go jej małżeństwo, ale nie chciał, aby sądziła, że je celowo sabotował. Lojalnie ostrzegł ją o antypatii Grace, bo szczęście ich córki było najważniejsze.

\- Nie – przyznał w końcu, przełykając ciężko.

Jeśli ktokolwiek miał go zrozumieć to właśnie Lori. Był otoczony przez omegi i bety. I może pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się jak w domu.

\- Grace nie lubi nowego męża mojej ex-alfy – wyjaśnił.

\- I ona myśli, że to twoja robota – podchwyciła w lot Lori. – Myślisz, że wykorzysta to w sądzie, przeciwko tobie?

\- Nie. To nie było tak, że Grace coś im powiedziała. Powiedziała mnie i przekazałem jej, żeby to sama załatwiła – wyjaśnił, czując się tak cholernie zmęczonym.

Lori ścisnęła jego ramię odrobinę mocniej, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.

\- Jesteś o wiele zbyt cudowny dla własnego dobra, Danny – rzuciła Weston.

ooo

Wrócił ze swojej pięciominutowej przerwy – pierwszej jaką udało mu się zrobić w tym tygodniu. Panowała niepisana zasada, że mogli usiąść, kiedy mieli na to czas. A przeważnie nawet z Jenną pomagającą przy barze, nie mieli ani chwili.

Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł pojedynczą kopertę, opartą o shaker, którego dzisiaj prawie nie używał.

Pojedyncze 'Danno' nakreślone dość koślawym charakterem pisma, powiedziało mu wszystko o adresacie. McGarrett zresztą stał na balkonie i przyglądał mu się spokojnie z wysokości. Nie był pewien jak przekazywano tutaj pensję, ale zostawił księgowości numer swojego konta.

Zajrzał do środka, czując się trochę dziwnie, kiedy Lori przyglądała mu się, nie kryjąc ciekawości. I zamarł, ponieważ nie spodziewał się na pewno broszurki jednego z hoteli na wyspie. Ulotka informowała o atrakcjach, które przygotowała obsługa dla turystów. I Grace pewnie byłaby wniebowzięta pływaniem z delfinami. Nie chciał jednak nawet spoglądać na ceny. Z góry jednak opłacona rezerwacja dla dwóch osób na trzy noce wypadła na blat stołu.

Kiedy spojrzał ponownie w stronę alfy, McGarretta nie było już na balkonie.


	8. Chapter 8

Rezerwacja w hotelu przyciąga jego wzrok. Nie miał gdzie odłożyć koperty, więc podwiesił ją pod ladą, sądząc, że uda mu się o tym jakoś zapomnieć, ale to nie jest łatwe. Jeśli nie wiedział jak wiele McGarrett usłyszał z jego rozmowy z byłą, teraz ma pewność, że to będzie rzutowało na ich znajomość. Spodziewał się jednak bardziej wypowiedzenia niż rezerwacji weekendowej w hotelu. Nikt nie chciał zatrudniać omeg w niestabilnej sytuacji życiowej. Czuł się nie najgorzej emocjonalnie, ale załamanie mogło przyjść w każdej chwili i był tego całkiem świadom. Chodził na te cholerne lekcje zarówno w szkole średniej jak i później podczas nauki w akademii. Byli bardziej wrażliwi niż inni, ale nigdy nie uważał tego za swoją wadę.

Lori nie skomentowała zawartości koperty, chociaż widziała przynajmniej ulotkę. I musiała wiedzieć, że McGarrett przyniósł to wszystko pod jego nieobecność. Nie był do końca pewien czy jest wdzięczny za tę ciszę, ponieważ jego głowa była pełna myśli, które nie do końca mu się podobały. Jeszcze wczorajszego wieczoru sądził, że źle ocenił faceta. Teraz nie był niczego pewien.

Ostatni goście wyszli, co oznaczało, że tydzień jego pracy się zakończył. Nie potrafił jakoś jednak czuć szczęścia. Napiwki były nie najgorsze i na pewno nie pogardziłby gotówką. Od jutra – spojrzał przelotnie na zegarek – od dzisiaj czekało go malowanie i przyklejanie muszelek na ścianie. Grace miała świetną wizję. Chciała ogromnego motyla, który był symbolem Hawajów. Przyniosła kilka zdjęć i książek z biblioteki, planując ich wspólny remont w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. I odczuwał cholerną satysfakcję, że cieszyła się z tego bardziej niż z wyjazdu na Maui.

\- McGarrett jest u siebie? – spytał, kiedy Kono odniosła ostatnie szklanki do zlewu.

\- Powinien być – rzuciła, marszcząc brwi. – Coś nie tak?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł całkiem szczerze i zabrał kopertę spod lady.

Przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie schodków, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego jest tak zdenerwowany. McGarrett jednak wzbudzał w nim całkiem sprzeczne emocje i instynkt ostrzegał go, żeby trzymać się od faceta z dala. A jego przeczucia zawsze się sprawdzały.

Zapukał, ponieważ tak nakazywała kultura. Zresztą alfa widział go przez szklane drzwi i machnął na niego, zapraszając go do środka.

\- Co to jest? - spytał Danny, unosząc do góry kopertę.

Nie siadał, ponieważ był dostatecznie niski, a chciał, żeby wzięto go na poważnie. Chociaż ten jeden cholerny raz. Niemal liczył na kłótnię z McGarrettem, ale alfa uniósł tylko brew, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko i chłopięco, co wcale nie powinno być ujmujące, bo Danny był wściekły i zmęczony. Jeśli mężczyzna chciał przejąć kontrolę nad jego życiem osobistym, nad tym jak spędzał czas z własną córką, nie miał do tego żadnych praw.

\- Jeśli zajrzysz do środka to się dowiesz – odparł McGarrett.

\- Zajrzałem – poinformował mężczyznę krótko. – Co to jest?

\- Trzy noce w hotelu dla ciebie i twojej córki – powiedział McGarrett i najwyraźniej nie widział w tym żadnego problemu. – Jeśli chcesz to potraktować w ten sposób, możesz to nazwać przeprosinami.

Zamarł, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał. McGarrett odchylił się do tyłu na fotelu i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się ciekawie.

\- A myślałeś, że co to jest? – spytał alfa i nie było tam żadnej kpiny.

Danny nie chciał uważać tego jako formy, nie tak znowu taniego, podrywu. Chociaż pewnie dla McGarretta to były grosze. Szczególnie, kiedy wrzucał to w koszty prowadzenia własnej działalności. Teraz ta myśl jednak wydawała się śmieszna.

\- Nie usiadłeś, żeby przejąć władzę nad przestrzenią – ciągnął dalej alfa. – Znam te zagrania. Mieliśmy to samo szkolenie, ale ja to wyczuwam na bardziej prymitywnym podłożu. I te zagrania nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Nie jestem jednym z idiotów, którzy pozwalali ci na okręcanie ich wokół małego palca. Możesz kontynuować, ale nie oczekuj, że przyniesie to jakiekolwiek efekty – dodał.

Danny przełknął ciężko, nie wiedząc co teraz. Ponieważ McGarrett faktycznie nie wydawał się poruszony w najmniejszym stopniu faktem, że ktokolwiek nad nim wisiał. Fizycznie przejmując przecież kontrolę nad tą sytuacją przynajmniej. I może dotarło do niego, że tak naprawdę alfa nigdy owej kontroli nie stracił i dlatego był taki odprężony nawet teraz. W pewien sposób to była kolejna z tych irytujących rzeczy na temat McGarretta. Podświadomie jednak nie potrafił nie czuć lekkiej fascynacji. Nawet Rachel nie dostrzegała jego małych trików.

\- Chcę, żebyś spędził miło czas z córką, to przestępstwo? – spytał alfa.

\- Słyszałeś moją rozmowę z Rachel – rzucił Danny i to miało brzmieć jak oskarżenie, ale nawet w jego uszach to było jedynie stwierdzenie faktu.

\- Może nie powinieneś był się wydzierać na całe gardło – podrzucił alfa. – Robisz sporo hałasu. Chyba nie spotkałem jeszcze omegi, który tak bardzo broniłby swojego terytorium. Nie wiedziałem, że omegi w ogóle odczuwają coś na tym poziomie.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Grace nie była jego terytorium. Była jego dzieckiem. McGarrett był prymitywem, ale mówienie mu, że kiedy będzie miał własne dzieci, to zrozumie, nie leżało w granicach jego kompetencji.

\- To się więcej nie powtórzy – powiedział, zastanawiając się czy powinien za to przeprosić.

\- Sądząc po tym co usłyszałem, raczej się powtórzy – odparł McGarrett i nie wydawał się tym zaniepokojony. – Rezerwacja nie ma daty. Możesz wybrać jakikolwiek termin – poinformował go.

Danny spojrzał na trzymaną w dłoniach kopertę, czując się nagle jak idiota. Nie przypominał sobie kiedy ostatnio dostał cokolwiek, co nie byłoby związane z jakimś podstępem, ale McGarrett wydawał się szczery. I przede wszystkim przestał się na niego gapić, rozbierając go wzrokiem. Może po prostu alfa przeszedł przez etap fascynacji i dostrzegł nareszcie, że jedyną ciekawą rzeczą w Dannym był jego upór i kontynentalne pochodzenie. New Jersey w końcu odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno i nie mówił w tym ptasim języku, którego używał Kamekona i Chin, kiedy chcieli ponabijać się z turystów.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu.

\- Nie ma problemu – odparł McGarrett, uśmiechając się znowu tak chłopięco i niewinnie, że coś przewracało się w jego żołądku.

Oczy alfy były zbyt jasne i szczere.

\- Podwiozę cię do domu – rzucił mężczyzna, wstając ze swojego fotela.

\- To… - zaczął Danny.

\- Wolisz o czwartej nad ranem pójść piechotą? – spytał McGarrett ciekawie i na to nie było dobrej odpowiedzi.

ooo

Nie wyobrażał sobie alfy jako kogoś, kto kupiłby porsche. Zawsze wydawały mu się babskimi samochodami. I nawet nie mieszał do tego statusów. Po prostu Rachel chciałaby mieć jedno ze względu na opływowy kształt i kompletną niefunkcjonalność. Szybko zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że to auto pewnie bardziej pasowałoby do niego ze względu na gabaryty. McGarrett nie wydawał się jednak mieć problemów ze zmieszczeniem swoich cholernie długich nóg.

Mężczyzna prowadził w milczeniu i nie spytał nawet o jego adres, co pewnie powinno go irytować, ale była czwarta nad ranem, a miał obudzić się po zaledwie kilku godzinach, żeby odprowadzić Grace do szkoły. I nie wątpił, że spotkają się z Rachel, a po telefonicznej kłótni mogło być gorzej niż przeważnie. A już było źle.

McGarrett miał rację. Te kłótnie miały się powtarzać. Po prostu nie zamierzał doprowadzać do sytuacji, w której ktokolwiek z pracy słyszałby jego wymianę zdań z ex-alfą.

\- Krawat to jakaś forma buntu czy po prostu przyrósł do twojej szyi? – spytał mężczyzna i Danny prawie miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się. – Krawat to najnormalniejsza część ubioru, o czym pewnie nie wiecie w tym cudownym miejscu, ale od czasu, kiedy wygrzebaliśmy się z jaskiń, istnieje dresscode – wyjaśnił, przeklinając się w duchu za to, że znowu lądował w defensywie.

\- My jesteśmy bardziej z wody, może dlatego nie lubimy podduszać się bez potrzeby – rzucił McGarrett. – Mówię tylko, że gdybyś rozpiął czasem ze dwa guziki, ludzie przestaliby się zastanawiać dlaczego księgowy stoi za barem. Przyłapałem się ze dwa razy na tym, że zaczynam bać się mojego rozliczenia podatkowego. A Chin już wspominał, że chciałby zorientować się w swoich odliczeniach… - urwał sugestywnie alfa.

I Danny dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna najnormalniej z niego kpi. Głównie po tym, że McGarrett miał na twarzy ten irytujący, zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego facet go prowokował, ale ewidentnie czerpał z tego satysfakcję. Co gorsza Danny nie wiedział co mógłby zrobić, bo już ustalili, że triki wyuczone przed laty w akademii nie mogły na wiele się zdać. McGarrett musiał w swoim życiu zetknąć się z różnymi ludźmi. I Danny pierwszy raz spotkał alfę, który wydawał się nie przejmować kompletnie tym do kogo mówił i co. Może wywodziło się to z tego, że znajdowali się na terenie McGarretta. Nadal nie wiedział jak wiele wyspy stanowiło własność mężczyzny, ale dawało mu to pewność, która martwiła Danny'ego.

Nie przepadał za ludźmi, którzy pociągali za sznurki.

Normalnie powiedziałby facetowi, że jest dupkiem, ale istniała również możliwość, że następnego dnia jego mieszkanie zostanie spalone, a sam wyląduje na dnie oceanu. Niejasno przypominał sobie, że na Oahu przecinały swoje drogi największe organizacje przestępcze. McGarrett nie wyglądał na członka mafii. Był w wojsku i to powinno o czymś świadczyć, ale lepiej było zachować ostrożność niż potem żałować.

Alfa spojrzał na niego, jakby ta cisza nie była tym, czego się spodziewał. I musiał wiedzieć, że Danny przeważnie jest o wiele głośniejszy. Jego matka wysłała go nawet na zajęcia panowania nad gniewem. Hormony buzowały w nim, ale bynajmniej nie w seksualny sposób. Chociaż akurat te dwie sfery jego życia przecinały się. Rachel lubiła, kiedy stawał się w łóżku bardziej dominujący. Może dlatego tak dobrze było im na początku. Seks jednak niczego nie załatwiał.

\- Nikt na wyspie nie nosi krawata, Danno – poinformował go mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo.

Przełknął ciężko, ponieważ wiedział, że należało rozsądnie wybierać swoje bitwy. Liczył, że McGarrett odpuści sobie to 'Danno'. Chociaż zaczynał się do tego powoli przyzwyczajać, co przerażało go. Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej odgryzłby głowę Rachel, gdyby próbowała użyć tego przezwiska. McGarrett wpychał się jednak w jego życie po trochu i nieustannie. I pewnie powinien zmienić pracę prędzej niż później, ale już wyobrażał sobie jak łatwo mu to przyjdzie.

\- Poprawka, panie McGarrett. Ja na tej wyspie noszę krawat – odparł.

ooo

Rachel spoglądała na niego chmurnie, ale rozpromieniła się, gdy tylko jej wzrok padł na Grace. Mała nie była jednak naiwna i musiała wiedzieć, że znowu się pokłócili. Napięcie było niemal namacalne i widział, że są obserwowani przez innych rodziców odprowadzających swoje pociechy. Sytuacji nie ułatwiał wcale Stan, który starał koło Rachel i starał się uśmiechać szeroko.

Grace nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, a przynajmniej uparcie wpatrywała się w matkę.

\- Skarbie, co powiedziałabyś, żebyśmy zwiedzili tę dolinę na Maui, o której mówiłam ci wczoraj? – spytała Rachel.

Danny miał na końcu języka, że w zasadzie mieli plany. McGarrett ułatwił mu też w pewnym sensie życie tą rezerwacją. Częściowo cieszyło go, że mógł zabrać Grace w naprawdę miłe miejsce. Wolałby jednak za to zapłacić sam. I nie miał pojęcia za co dokładnie przepraszał McGarrett, skoro jego zachowanie nie uległo zmianie od chwili, kiedy się poznali.

Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, ponieważ Grace zasługiwała na cholerne delfiny, nawet jeśli musiał przełknąć swoją dumę. Jeszcze nie powiedział jej ani słowa, ponieważ chciał dogadać szczegóły z Kono. Nie miał pojęcia kto miałby go zastąpić w najbardziej gorący czas w tygodniu. Nie wiedział kto pracował w poniedziałki i wtorki. Kono w pracy opowiadała o czekających ją dzisiaj falach, więc też nie pojawiała się w klubie. Znał jedynie Jennę, ściąganą w ostatniej chwili, kiedy zachodziła taka potrzeba.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi i w jej oczach pojawił się nagle radosny błysk.

\- Danno pojedzie z nami? – spytała, chyba źle czytając sytuację.

Wspominała, że chciałaby, aby spędzili czas we trójkę i musiała sądzić, że o to się wykłócał z Rachel. Powinna jednak wiedzieć lepiej. Jej matka nie dawała się tak łatwo przekonać.

\- Nie, skarbie. Pojechalibyśmy znowu we trójkę. Stan zarezerwuje lot albo moglibyśmy popłynąć statkiem. Chciałabyś popłynąć statkiem? – spytała Rachel, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi odpowiednie brzmienie.

Grace nie uśmiechała się już jednak. Spojrzała tylko na niego przelotnie, ignorując Stana.

\- Nie – powiedziała tylko. – Będziemy z Danno malować mój pokój – odparła, prostując się lekko.

Ścisnął jej rękę mocniej, czując tylko lekką satysfakcję.

ooo

Grace wydawała się zafascynowana sklepem z farbami. Nie znał się na urządzaniu wnętrz, ale podejrzewał, że wystarczyło, aby ściany stały się pastelowo różowe i jego księżniczka będzie szczęśliwa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak Grace oglądała tylko niebieskie farby. Alfa, właściciel sklepu, obserwował ich z pewnego oddalenia i Danny był boleśnie świadom, że pewnie na światło dzienne wyszedł ślad po ugryzieniu, który zaczynał znikać. Blizna stawała się coraz mniej widoczna z każdym dniem i pewnego dnia miało zostać po niej zaledwie wspomnienie.

Powinien był ubrać znowu koszulę i może nawet krawat. Tylko w nich czuł się na tyle komfortowo, żeby nie zwracać uwagi jak jego ubranie na nim leżało.

Grace ciągnęła go w stronę kolejnych półek pewnie nieświadoma tego, że farby mieszało się ze sobą. Musiał kupić na pewno białą i barwnik, nad którym odcieniem mieli popracować już w domu. Jego ojciec wyjaśnił mu dokładnie czego potrzebowali.

\- Pomóc w czymś? – spytał mężczyzna w końcu, podchodząc do nich bliżej.

\- Potrzebujemy pędzli i wałka – rzucił. – I najwyraźniej niebieskiego barwnika. Skarbie, na pewno nie chcesz, żeby twój pokój był różowy jak w domu? – upewnił się.

\- Danno, ryby nie pływają w różowej wodzie – poinformowała go Grace, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste. – Muszelki też są z wody. Potrzebujemy niebieskiego – dodała z pewnością w głosie, patrząc alfie stającemu z nimi prosto w oczy, co nie było ani grzeczne, ani odpowiednie.

\- Gracie – powiedział krótko acz stanowczo.

Spojrzała na niego przelotnie, a potem wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Objął ją, przyciągając do siebie bliżej. Spodziewał się takiej burzy dopiero za kilka lat. Pamiętał jak Matty czuł się w obowiązku rzucać wyzwanie każdemu napotkanemu alfie. Na szczęście większość ignorowała takie zachowanie. Nie chciał się jednak spotkać twarzą w twarz z dupkiem, który potraktuje jego córkę poważnie.

\- Remont? – spytał mężczyzna, ściągając dla niego z półek kolejne przedmioty.

Danny na pewno nie wspominał nic o podkładkach i spojrzał na rosnący w jego koszyku stosik z pewnym powątpiewaniem. Nie miał pojęcia do czego było to płaskie czerwone coś, ale było w zestawie z wałkiem. Najwyraźniej czekała go kolejna długa rozmowa z ojcem.

\- Wałek trzeba na tym przesuszyć, inaczej będziesz musiał potem wykruszać farbę z tych blond włosków – wyjaśnił mu alfa. – Widać, że nie masz pojęcia co z tym zrobić – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna.

\- Poradzę sobie – odparł, starając się ignorować zainteresowanie, które biło od faceta.

Grace zerkała na nich z mieszanką podejrzliwości i niechęci. Popierał ją jak najbardziej.

\- Nie twierdzę, że nie – powiedział facet. – Chyba byłoby jednak łatwiej, gdyby ktoś ci pomógł. Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? Wyglądasz jak _haole_.

Grace spięła się i spojrzała na faceta, marszcząc brwi.

\- To nie jest miłe słowo – rzuciła ostro.

Danny pojęcia nie miał co oznaczało.

\- Nie przeklinaj przy mojej córce – ostrzegł faceta, prostując się odrobinę.

Alfa roześmiał się.

\- To oznacza kogoś z kontynentu. Kogoś kto się nie wpasował. Mógłbym ci pokazać okolicę. Nie musisz się od razu wściekać – odparł mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się do niego odrobinę szerzej, najwyraźniej chcąc mu pokazać, że nie miał nic złego na myśli.

Danny nie wierzył mu jednak ani przez chwilę i Grace również.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy Grace wślizgnęła się do jego łóżka, ale kiedy obudził się rano, spała przytulona do niego. Miał wrażenie, jakby wróciło do niego kilka lat życia. Spanie w dzień nie pozwalało zregenerować sił, ale liczył na to, że przyzwyczai się z biegiem czasu. Nie mogli też uczynić ze spania na jego sofie tradycji. Grace miała perfekcyjnie wygodne łóżko i nie mogła wrócić do zwyczaju spędzania nocy razem z nim. Psycholog kazał zwracać mu uwagę na takie zachowania i reagować od razu. Nie potrafił jednak wyzbyć się tego ścisku w klatce piersiowej, kiedy spoglądał na nią teraz.

Był trochę zaskoczony, że na jego komórce wyświetliła się wiadomość. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio ktoś napisał do niego smsa, ale pewnie nie powinien się temu dziwić, skoro średnia wieku jego nowych znajomych bardziej odpowiadałaby Grace niż jemu samemu. I Kono najwyraźniej uważała, że jego marzeniem na spędzenie dnia wolnego jest moczenie się w wodzie. Albo co gorsza surfing. Zaproszenie dotyczyło również Grace, więc pewne McGarrett miał coś z tym wspólnego.

\- Spakowałaś się do szkoły? – spytał, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Grace zaczęła się rozciągać. Nie zdążyli niczego pomalować wczorajszego dnia, ale za to wspólnie przygotowali kolację. I Grace wydawała się zadowolona, że został z nią na noc. Ten tydzień dla niej zapewne był jeszcze cięższy.

ooo

Zadzwonił do Kono, kiedy tylko podrzucił Grace do szkoły. Czuł na sobie wzrok Rachel, ale nie zamierzał sztywnieć, dając jej nawet tak nikłą satysfakcję. Nie pozwolił się zastraszyć ani razu podczas swojej służby jako policjanta. A Rachel nie mogła być gorsza niż każda z tych alf, które spotkał w pracy.

\- Fale są cudowne – poinformowała go Kono, zamiast się przywitać. – Nie daj się prosić, Danny – dodała.

Westchnął przeciągle.

\- Kono naprawdę nie dzisiaj. Mamy plany na wieczór, ale Grace pewnie z przyjemnością popływa razem z wami. Tylko nie dzisiaj – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Będziemy malowali – przyznał.

\- Malowali? – prychnęła Kono. – Chłopcy z NewJ Jersey wiedzą jak trzymać pędzel? – zakpiła, a jednocześnie to było tak różne od tego, co sugerował alfa w sklepie z farbami.

\- Chłopcy z New Jersey potrafią malować, jeśli muszą – odparł. – Poza tym jak bardzo trudne to może być? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Brah, nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy – zaśmiała się Kono. – I mam kogoś, kto z chęcią ci pomoże, zanim obrócisz całe mieszkanie w ruinę – dodała.

\- Kono – zaprotestował krótko.

\- Brah, uwierz mi na słowo, że malowanie to całkiem poważna sprawa. Wiem, bo odnawialiśmy z kuzynem dom ciotki kilka lat temu. I będziemy u ciebie za kilka minut, tylko wyślij mi swój adres – poprosiła.

Był trochę zaskoczony, że już go nie miała. Pojęcia nie miał jak Kono zdobyła przede wszystkim jego numer telefonu, ale tymczasowo nimi zarządzała, więc pewnie McGarrett udostępnił jej wszystkie konieczne informacje.

\- Kono, doceniam propozycję, ale naprawdę nie mogę – powiedział, wypuszczając z płuc długie westchnienie.

Nie miał pojęcia ile liczono sobie za takie usługi na wyspie, ale podejrzewał, że interesowanie się tym nie miało sensu. W końcu właściciel budynku zapewne dokonałby napraw, gdyby mu się to opłacało. A nie zrobił tego.

\- Brah, jednak nalegam – rzuciła Kono.

Westchnął.

\- A ile będzie mnie kosztowała ta przysługa? – spytał w końcu.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, której się nie spodziewał.

\- Chcesz mnie obrazić, brah? Próbowałeś mnie obronić przed Stevem, jesteśmy praktycznie _ohana_. Rodzina sobie nie liczy – prychnęła Kono, jakby to było oczywiste, a jemu ten mały szczegół jakoś umknął.

\- Ale twój kuzyn – zaczął.

\- Chin – weszła mu w słowo.

\- Chin jest twoim kuzynem? – zdziwił się.

Kono prychnęła.

ooo

Chin i Kono pojawili się na progu jego mieszkania o wiele zbyt szybko. Utrzymywali z Grace względny porządek, ale ich lokum było niewielkie i jego rzeczy nie zostały nigdy wypakowane. Kono zresztą zerknęła na pudła pod ścianą, kiedy tylko weszła do mieszkania. Nie powiedzieli ani słowa, ale Chin zmarszczył brwi, co było dostatecznym komentarzem, którego nie potrzebował.

\- Malujemy tutaj? – upewniła się Kono.

\- Malujemy pokój Grace. Chciałem właśnie wszystko przykryć folią – wyjaśnił, wpuszczając ich dalej. – Mam piwo w lodówce…

\- Brah, jeśli przykryjesz meble, jak zamierzasz pomalować ścianę za nimi? – spytała rzeczowo Kono.

Otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Nie pomyślał o ścianach w tych kategoriach. Chin poklepał go po plecach i zaczął nerwowo kręcić głową, jakby nie potrafił uwierzyć w to co słyszał.

\- Jersey, brah, potrzebujesz nas – poinformowała go Kono.

I może faktycznie miała rację.

Wynieśli łóżko i pomieszczenie nagle wydało mu się ogromne. W łazience nadal suszyły się muszelki Grace, więc zebrał je do misek, rozkładając część rzeczy w aneksie kuchennym. Spodziewał się, że będzie zmuszony do wypakowania wszystkiego z szaf, żeby mogli je wynieść, ale nie wiedział nawet kiedy w jego mieszkaniu znalazł się Kamekona, ciągnąc za sobą uśmiechającego się Maxa. Nie był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że mieli z sobą smażone krewetki, a Lori pojawiła się zaraz później z dostawą piwa.

Jego mieszkanie było koszmarnie małe.

Zerknął niepewnie na zegarek, kiedy Kono i Chin kłócili się, od której strony najlepiej zacząć. Najwyraźniej popełnili kilka kardynalnych błędów, kiedy odnawiali dom ciotki. Na przykład nie zdarli poprzedniej farby. I to była kolejna rzecz, o której nie pomyślałby Danny. Nagle cholernie cieszył się, że nie został z tym sam.

\- Lekcje zaraz się kończą – przypomniała mu Lori całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Wiem, ale mogę was tutaj samych zostawić? – spytał wprost, ponieważ Kamekona wyciągnął jego patelnie i chyba zamierzał przygotować wszystkim obiad.

\- Pojedziemy razem, bo potrzebujemy więcej piwa – rzuciła Lori.

ooo

Grace wpatrywała się we wszystkich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Chinie na krótką chwilę, ale beta nie drgnął nawet, kiedy się przedstawiał jako kuzyn Kono. Nie spodziewał się, że Grace adoptuje ich wszystkich, nazywając ciotkami i wujkami. Lori była wniebowzięta. A potem wrócili do kwestii zdzierania starej farby. I nie spodziewał się, że malowanie będzie oznaczało, aż tak wielki bałagan i zamęt.

\- Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować – wtrącił Max. – Są środki, które pozwolą starej farbie zejść w ciągu kilku minut – rzucił.

\- Sklep, którym wszystko kupowałem jest za rogiem. Jak to się nazywa? – spytał Danny.

\- Chemia – odparł Max, wyciągając z jego szafki kuchennej sodę oczyszczoną, o której nie wiedział nawet, że ją miał.

Omega zaraz potem dobrał się do środków czyszczących, które stały pod zlewem. Danny przestał się nagle przejmować ludźmi gotującymi metę na parterze – jeśli faktycznie tym zajmowali się zawodowo. Max mieszał i podgrzewał, i wąchał w ten okropnie profesjonalny sposób.

Grace wydawała się zafascynowana. Surfing przestał być jego największym problemem.

Max przelał wszystko do butelki po płynie do okien i przyłożył ściereczkę do ust, kiedy wszedł do pokoju Grace.

\- Okej – zaczął niepewnie, nie wiedząc co teraz.

\- Robimy czapeczki? – zaproponowała Lori, zabierając plik gazet spod jego stolika. – Jeśli wszyscy wrócimy z niebieskimi włosami do pracy we czwartek, to będzie przynajmniej dziwne. I protestuję – dodała.

\- Moment, to sufit też malujemy? – zdziwił się.

Nie miał drabiny. Nie wiedział za bardzo jak mieliby się dostać tak wysoko.

\- Danno – westchnęła Grace i pokręciła głową, jakby naprawdę nie mogła uwierzyć w jego naiwność.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że malowanie będzie tak ekstremalnym zajęciem, ale Charlie pojawił się popołudniem z zapasem pędzli. Kubeł z farbą stał na samym środku pomieszczenia i nie wątpił, że gazety rozłożone na podłodze sporo pomogły, bo niebieskie ślady ciągnęły się z tego miejsca we wszystkich kierunkach. Grace szło zaskakująco dobrze, więc robiła obramowania z wyciągniętym językiem, który sugerował pełne skupienie.

Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek była tak szczęśliwa, jak wtedy kiedy pokazała mu swoje zakończone już dzieło. Prawie idealna kreska oddzielała ścianę od podłogi. Kamekona nakapał im na czapeczki farbą z wałka, kiedy walczył z sufitem.

\- Jersey, zastanawiałem się nad nowym smakiem krewetek – przyznał grubas.

\- Tofu – rzucił Max, poprawiając swoje okulary.

\- Ostre i słone jak fale o poranku – wtrąciła Kono, śmiejąc się z jego miny.

\- Myślałem o czymś z kontynentu. Co jecie w New Jersey? – zainteresował się Kamekona.

\- Spaghetti babci – odparła Grace, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – I hot-dogi. Myślisz, że Josh nadal sprzedaje je przed stadionem? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- Małpko, wiesz, że Josh będzie tam już zawsze. Jego nogi wrosły w asfalt – wyjaśnił, pocierając kciukiem jej policzek. – Kamekona nie może jednak zrobić krewetek o smaku spaghetti czy hot-dogów.

\- A dlaczego nie mogę, brah? – obruszył się facet. – I nie wiesz co dobre, dopóki nie spróbujesz grillowanego ananasa.

Poczuł jak jego usta rozchylają się w niemym proteście. Było jednak już za późno. Grace patrzyła na niego tymi wielkimi oczami.

\- Danno? – spytała.

\- To abominacja – poinformował ją.

\- To samo mówiłeś o pizzy z ananasem – przypomniała mu.

\- Ponieważ to też abominacja. Zważ moje słowa, dziecko. Ananas nie przynależy do pizzy. Jesteśmy z New Jersey. Nie kładziemy na pizzy owoców – rzucił tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji.

Wydęła usta, jakby nie była wcale zaskoczona jego wybuchem. I może miał tendencje do dramatyzowania, ale Grace wydawało się to podobać. Instynktownie i tak wiedziała kiedy mówił poważnie.

\- Abominacja – powtórzył.

\- To samo mówiłeś o piasku – rzuciła jego córka.

Kono obserwowała go z wrednym uśmieszkiem, który powinien był powiedzieć mu, że szykują się kłopoty.

\- Co myślisz o surfingu Grace? – spytała dziewczyna.

\- Abominacja – powiedziała jego córka, szczerząc się szeroko. – Nie wiem co to znaczy – dodała, radośnie. – Danno powtarza to odkąd tutaj przyjechaliśmy, ale chyba mu się podoba.

I pewnie powinien był najpierw rozszerzyć jej słownik.

ooo

Pokój Grace wyglądał doskonale. Jasnoniebieskie ściany rozświetliły pomieszczenie. Może nawet wydawało się większe. Kamekona znalazł klej, który podobno nadawał się idealnie do przyklejania wszystkiego. Miał nadzieję, bo część muszelek wylądowała na suficie zgodnie z życzeniem Grace. Odnosił wrażenie, że znajdowali się w sporej wielkości akwarium. A jeszcze niedawno była jego małą księżniczką.

Nie był pewien czy domycie farby ze skóry będzie łatwe, ale czekało ich niezłe szorowanie jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Wątpił też, aby zdążyli wnieść meble, bo ściany były nadal wilgotne i pewnie musieli powietrzyć kilka dni, zanim ktokolwiek tam na nowo zamieszka. To była kolejna z tych rzeczy, o których nie pomyślał i był cholernie wdzięczny Kono, że jednak pojawili się u niego dzisiejszego dnia.

Grace zasnęła na nim podczas kolacji. Nie zjadła zbyt wiele, pewnie niemożliwie zmęczona, ale jak znał życie jego mała alfa miała nadrobić śniadaniem. Max przyglądał się jej z dziwną fascynacją, która pewnie powinna go bawić. Dzieciak był naprawdę dziwny, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jego ekscentryzmu.

\- Za malowanie – powiedziała Kono, unosząc do góry swoją butelkę z piwa.

\- Za znakomitych pomocników – poprawił ją i wyszczerzyła się wrednie.

\- Mówiłam, że nas potrzebujesz – prychnęła.

I tym razem nie próbował nawet zaprzeczać.

ooo

 _Haole_ nie należało do najbardziej uprzejmych słów. Odkrył to mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy kazał jednemu alfie czekać na swoją kolej przy zamówieniu. Facet prychnął, mówiąc coś do swojej wesołej kompanii i zapewne Rolex na jego nadgarstku nie był podrabiany. Danny nie chciał nawet wiedzieć ile kosztowały takie zegarki.

Nie skupiał się za bardzo na tym, co wykrzykiwano, jeśli nie był to akurat obsługiwany przez niego klient, ale Lori zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, patrząc wprost na wściekłego faceta. Gdyby jej wzrok mógł zabijać, alfa byłby już martwy. Podstawą jego dobrego samopoczucia było nie słuchanie głupot, które do niego mówiono. Na pewno nie konkurował z Lori czy innymi w kwestii wyglądu i pewnie powinien się częściej golić, ale miał w nosie czy to się podobało klientom czy nie. Nie kupowali jego, ale drinki, które przyrządzał i powinni to zrozumieć. Budowanie dystansu też wychodziło mu coraz łatwiej.

\- Grace podoba się nowa sypialnia? – spytała Lori mimochodem.

\- Nie byłem pewien czy wyjdzie do szkoły – przyznał. – Najchętniej zmusiłaby całą klasę, żeby przenieśli się do nas na czas lekcji. Naprawdę jestem wam cholernie wdzięczny – powtórzył chyba po raz setny. – Jeśli będziesz cokolwiek malowała albo…

\- Jersey, umówmy się, że Chin pozwolił ci trzymać pędzel tylko po to, żebyś nie czuł się odrzucony – weszła mu w słowo Lori. – I nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby mnie do poproszenie cię o pomoc przy remoncie. Masz w ogóle jakiekolwiek pojęcie o farbach? – zakpiła.

Miał ochotę udawać urażonego, ale miała rację. I czuł się na tyle pewnie ze swoją płcią, żeby przyznać, że akurat remonty i prace domowe nie były jego specjalnością. W New Jersey od tego zatrudniali ludzi. Pokój Grace wyglądał jednak znakomicie i żadna z muszli na spadła na nią w nocy. I to było najważniejsze.

\- Farby? Jakie farby? – spytał McGarrett pojawiając się tuż za nim.

I Danny podskoczył, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać tej reakcji. Spojrzał zirytowany na mężczyznę, który wydawał się cholernie dumny z siebie.

\- Malowaliśmy z Jersey, szefie – prychnęła Lori.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się lekko na dźwięk jego nowej ksywki.

\- Pejzaże, Danno? – spytał alfa.

\- Ściany – odparł krótko.

\- Szkoda, że tego nie możesz zobaczyć. Wszystko jest pastelowo błękitne i Chin chce dodać następnym razem kilka kresek, żeby to wyglądało jak ocean – ciągnęła dalej Lori. – Muszle były doskonałym pomysłem. Grace ma dobre oko i wyobraźnię – dodała.

Jemu w głowie zostało tylko jedno zdanie.

\- Chin planuje tam coś jeszcze malować? – spytał, nie kryjąc swojego przerażenia.

\- Zaraz po tym jak skończymy malować resztę mieszkania – rzuciła Lori i był jej cholernie wdzięczny, że sformułowała to tak ostrożnie.

McGarrett zapewne skomentowałby również jego warunki mieszkalne, ale na tej cholernej wyspie nie było niczego sensownego, co mógłby wynająć. Kono marudziła coś o swoich krewnych, ale chyba musiało do niej dojść, że nie było go po prostu stać w tej chwili na nic innego. Ona z pensji z baru utrzymywała tylko siebie i mieszkała w domu, który jeszcze do niedawna należał do jej rodziców. On utrzymywał siebie i córkę. A Grace już niedługo miała wyjść ze swoją klasą na jakąś wycieczkę. Komitet rodziców nie ustalił jeszcze kosztów, ale już powoli się na to przygotowywał. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w telewizji zawsze pokazywano wszystkie te omegi, które dostawały jakieś niesamowicie wysokie alimenty od alf, które praktycznie zostały złapane za swoje fiuty. Wygrał na rozprawie Grace, a nadal miał wrażenie, jakby to on nadstawił tyłek.

\- Grace nie wybiera koloru ścian – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Kono i ja mamy już pewien pomysł – rzuciła Lori.

\- Będę miał wielkiego ananasa nad łóżkiem? – spytał wprost.

Lori wyszczerzyła się wrednie. Gdyby nie chrząknięcie, może udałoby mu się zapomnieć o McGarretcie. Alfa jednak nadal zajmował przestrzeń za ich barem, jakby nie mieli dostatecznie mało miejsca wcześniej. Facet był o wiele za duży, żeby chować się koło zlewu. Danny ledwo obracał się wokół własnej osi i zawsze, kiedy mijali się z Lori, przytrzymywali się, aby to drugie przypadkowo nie potrąciło tego pierwszego. Dziewczętom zapewne było łatwiej wcześniej, kiedy trzecim barmanem nie był facet jego rozmiarów. Może i Lori była od niego kilka centymetrów wyższa, ale nie mogła się równać jego gabarytom.

McGarrett to była jednak całkiem inna para kaloszy. A raczej klapek, skoro byli na Hawajach. Jak większość alf był o wiele zbyt wysoki. Jego klatka piersiowa nawet ukryta pod koszulą przyciągała wzrok. Musiał trenować, bo takie mięśnie nie były dziełem tylko natury.

Danny przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna nie chce spytać o rezerwacje w hotelu, ale to było śmiesznie. Alfa ostatnio nie wpadał do baru na długo. Zaglądał jedynie po to, żeby nadrobić formalności do czasu, kiedy zapewne znajdzie nowego menadżera. Danny w duchu nadal głosował za Kono, chociaż przerażało go jak szybko stała się niemal członkiem jego rodziny. Grace ją uwielbiała, co mogło prowadzić tylko do jednego. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu musiał pogadać z Rachel o lekcjach surfingu i zakupie deski.

\- Wyślij Kono do góry z Frankiem Sinatrą – rzucił alfa takim tonem, że Danny nie był pewien czy to prośba czy rozkaz.

\- Jasne, panie McGarrett – odparł.

\- Steve – poprawił go mężczyzna niemal od razu, ale nie wydawał się mieć w tej materii zbyt wielkich nadziei.

Lori uśmiechała się pod nosem, więc starał się ją zignorować.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotel McGarretta był wielki i pewnie Danny nie powinien się spodziewać niczego innego. Rachel była początkowo zaskoczona, kiedy mówił jej o planach na weekend, który dla nich – dzięki Kono – zaczął się już w piątek po południu. Czuł się cholernie dziwnie w ogromnym lobby i przytulił do siebie Grace, żeby nie zniknęła w tłumie ludzi. Nie mieli sporo bagażu, odkąd zostawali tylko na weekend, ale upewnił się, że walizka była bezpieczna tuż obok jego stopy. Był zbyt długo gliną, żeby nie wiedzieć kiedy i gdzie kradzieże zdarzały się najczęściej, a ten ścisk wcale mu się nie podobał.

Oczy Grace zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze, kiedy pokazała mu fontannę z na środku pomieszczenia. Nie miał pojęcia kto urządzał tę przestrzeń, ale robiła ogromne wrażenie. A lekka mgiełka ochładzała o wiele lepiej niż klimatyzacja. Przez szyby dostrzegł cały basenowy kompleks i chociaż delfiny musiały być w swoim akwarium – czy gdziekolwiek je trzymali – chyba podejrzewał gdzie przyjdzie spędzić mu najwięcej czasu.

Podeszli do recepcji, kiedy tylko trochę się rozluźniło. Nie do końca wiedział jak się ubrać, ale najwyraźniej wtapiali się w grupy turystów, czego chciał najbardziej. Kobieta zabrała od niego wydrukowaną rezerwację i zerknęła na niego trochę zaskoczona. Miał cholerną nadzieję, że McGarrett nie zrobił mu jakiegoś żartu, bo Grace była tak szczęśliwa, że zmuszony byłby do uduszenia faceta gołymi rękami. I nie zawahałby się ani przez chwilę.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Ależ nie, panie Williams – powiedziała kobieta i jej wzrok padł na Grace, która starała się dostrzec cokolwiek.

Była za niska, żeby sięgać nad ladą. I może to i lepiej, bo wzrok tej bety nie podobał mu się ani trochę.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał jeszcze raz i tym razem ostrzej.

Kobieta spłoszyła się i pospiesznie wróciła do komputera. Grace splotła ich palce razem, więc uśmiechnął się, zerkając w dół na nią. Nienawidził klapek, ale najwyraźniej był to tutejszy strój narodowy. I zaczynało go powoli cieszyć, że Stella zmusiła go do zakupów przed wyjazdem. Miał dostatecznie wiele koszulek, żeby się nie upiec. A Kono zapowiadała częste wyjścia na plażę. Nie żeby miał przy Grace jakiś wybór.

\- Ailani zaprowadzi pana do pokoju – poinformowała go kobieta, kiwając na hotelowego boya.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Poradzimy sobie – rzucił. – Który to pokój?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przerażająco szeroko i nieszczerze.

\- Panie Williams, naprawdę muszę nalegać – powiedziała tonem, który słyszał chyba pierwszy raz w życiu.

I pewnie musieli mieć jakąś politykę dotyczącą obsługi klienta, a on utrudniał jej życie.

\- Dobra – westchnął, podając facetowi ich jedyną walizkę.

Nie chciał wyjść na dupka i najwyraźniej ten omega, Ailani, spotkał już wiele dziwniejszych ludzi niż ich dwójka, bo nawet przelotnie nie zerknął na Grace. Może sądził, że to jego alfa dokonał rezerwacji i mieli się spotkać na miejscu. Nadal krępowała go samotność, ale po latach małżeństwa trudno było się przyzwyczajać do ciekawskich spojrzeń, kiedy pojawiał się sam z Grace. Zbyt wiele zakładano i to zawsze prowadziło do kłopotów.

Chłopak przepuścił ich do środka windy, a potem kliknął przycisk kierujący ich na najwyższe piętro.

\- Uhm, chyba zaszła pomyłka – rzucił pospiesznie Danny.

Ailani zerknął na klucz w dłoni, który nie miał numeru, jedynie wielkie złote A.

\- Nie rezerwował pan apartamentu? – upewnił się boy.

Danny otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął pospiesznie.

\- Nie ja rezerwowałem pokój – odparł w końcu. – Chyba lepiej będzie wrócić na partner – dodał.

Ailani uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy skinął po prostu głową, a potem wcisnął kolejny guzik w windzie. Dojechali na sam szczyt, a droga w dół była równie długa co nieprzyjemna. Przynajmniej to nie była jedna z tych wind, w której puszczano irytującą muzykę.

Ailani był na tyle miły, że sam wyjaśnił w czym rzecz, kiedy kobieta w recepcji spojrzała na nich zaskoczona.

\- Panie Williams, jestem pewna, że nie zaszła żadna pomyłka. Nasz system jest niezawodny – poinformowała go. – Oczywiście mogę zadzwonić do pana McGarretta i spytać czy nie zaszła pomyłka podczas rezerwacji – dodała.

Ailani wyraźnie się spiął i Danny miał ochotę westchnąć cierpiętniczo. Wiedział, że ten weekend będzie problematyczny. Po prostu to czuł.

\- Danno? – spytała Grace niepewnie.

\- Chyba nie chcemy go kłopotać – zdecydował.

Nie wiedział co było gorsze; zawracać głowę alfie w piątkowe popołudnie czy trafić do nie tego pokoju. Oczywiście mógłby się potem sprzeczać, że przecież kazał sprawdzić im jeszcze raz rezerwację, ale wciąż mogli obarczyć go częścią kosztów. Najchętniej wróciłby do domu, ale Grace wpatrywała się w niego ewidentnie zmartwiona.

\- Jeśli jest pani pewna, to mi wystarczy – zdecydował w końcu. – Moja córka słyszała coś o delfinach. Kiedy są organizowane zajęcia dla dzieci i czy macie jakiś cennik, który mógłbym przejrzeć? – zainteresował się.

\- Wraz z pańską rezerwacją przychodzą wszystkie atrakcje – poinformowała go kobieta i poczuł się trochę jak idiota, bo jej wzrok jasno mówił, że to pewnego rodzaju oczywistość.

I to nie była jego wina, że nawet na podróż poślubną polecieli do Wielkiej Brytanii, zostając u rodziców Rachel przez cały ten czas. Nigdy nie miał potrzeby mieszkania w hotelu.

\- Jasne, dzięki – rzucił.

ooo

Ailani wyjechał z nimi na ostatnie piętro i czuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy apartament okazał się większy nawet od jego starego mieszkania w New Jersey. Grace wydawała się oszołomiona, ale ona nie musiała tego ukrywać, żeby nie wyjść na idiotę. Omega, który wniósł do środka ich walizkę, wydawał się dziwnie spięty przez co Danny też się denerwował.

\- Ta kartka jest kluczem do pokoju i jednocześnie środkiem płatniczym. Wszystko zostanie dopisane do pańskiego rachunku – wyjaśnił mu boy.

\- Jest tutaj jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłbym zjeść spokojnie kolację z dzieckiem? – spytał.

\- Serwujemy posiłki do pokoju na życzenie gościa – poinformował go Ailani i zawahał się. – Są wliczone w koszt rezerwacji – powiedział niepewnie mężczyzna.

\- Więc co opłacam tym? – spytał ciekawie, spoglądając na kartę w swoich dłoniach.

\- Drinki przy basenie – rzucił Ailani. – Na dole jest również restauracja, a nasz kompleks hotelowy posiada też kasyno i klub – wyjaśnił. – Wszystko zostanie jednak dopisane do rachunku rezerwacji – dodał, patrząc na niego dość wymownie i do Danny'ego nareszcie dotarło, że jego konto bankowe na pewno nie zostało podpięte, więc to nie od niego ściągną należność.

Ulżyło mu tylko częściowo. To tylko oznaczało, że musiał bardziej uważać, bo McGarrett wiedziałby co robił podczas tych trzech dni. Nie, żeby miał czas na alkohol. Czy aktualnie pieniądze na hazard.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

ooo

Grace skakała po łóżku dobre dziesięć minut zanim dała się przekonać, że przecież jeszcze dzisiaj będą mogli popływać w basenie. Potem prawie wyrwała mu swój strój kąpielowy, ściskając go po drodze.

\- Nawet z mamą nie mieliśmy takiego pokoju – poinformowała go.

I pewnie nie powinno było go to cieszyć. Chciał się uważać za lepszego człowieka, ale nim nie był. Zresztą najważniejsze było szczęście Grace, a ona wypadła z łazienki w swoim różowym stroju do pływania, wyglądając jak mały motylek. Zarzucił jej tylko na ramiona ręcznik, bo większość ludzi i tak chodziła po hotelu półnago. Byli na cholernych Hawajach, a to oznaczało brak hamulców moralnych najwyraźniej. W New Jersey większość z tych strojów kąpielowych reklamowałaby Snooki swoim o wiele zbyt obfitym biustem.

Nie było jeszcze na tyle późno, aby włączono sztuczne oświetlenie. Nie znalazł jednak żadnego wolnego leżaka, skąd mógłby obserwować Grace w wodzie. Ratownik co prawda siedział w swojej budce, ale równie dobrze mógł obserwować wszystkie te laski, które wynurzały się z basenu.

Usiadł na brzegu, mocząc jedynie nogi i zamachał do Grace, która pluskała się w najlepsze. Ta płytsza część dla dzieci pełna była hotelowych zabawek, ale najwyraźniej młodsza część gości została wyekspediowana do pokoi przez rodziców. Nie było, aż tak gorąco, żeby był zmuszony do ściągnięcia koszulki, więc oparł się po prostu na łokciach, ruszając nogami w wodzie. Grace chlapała trochę, ale nie na tyle, żeby stanowiło to problem.

Hawaje może nie były, aż takie złe.

ooo

Grace nie pozwoliła mu na zbyt długi sen. Jay, beta w recepcji, obserwowała ich za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzili przez lobby. W zasadzie miał dziwne wrażenie, że patrzono na niego częściej niż zwykle. Co nie było normalne, bo byli otoczeni omegami o wiele od niego młodszymi i na pewno zgrabniejszymi. Cholerny boy wyglądał jak model z katalogu i najwyraźniej cała pula genetyczna na tej wyspie była tak wysokiej próby. Może gdyby wiedział, szukałby partnera do dzieci tutaj. Chociaż to nie była prawda, bo nigdy nie zmieniłby swojego życia. To oznaczałoby brak Grace i ta myśl była przerażająca.

Słońce paliło niemiłosiernie, więc z pewnym wahaniem ściągnął koszulkę, zostając w samych szortach. Kono i pozostali nie zwracali uwagi na jego zanikającą bliznę, ale należeli do tych bardziej dyskretnych. Ludzi wokół siebie nie znał, a dostrzegał kilka dwudziestoparoletnich alf, zapewne pełnych testosteronu. Większość takich dupków uważała, że miała coś do udowodnienia i Danny radził sobie z nimi doskonale. Problem w tym, że to miał być jego weekend z Grace i nie chciał żadnych incydentów.

Kapitan jego posterunku w New Jersey powiedział mu wprost, że nie chodziło o to, że stał się złym gliną bez równoważącej go alfy. Po prostu przyciągałby niechcianą uwagę i stałby się celem ataków każdego z przestępców, którego planowali złapać. I nikogo nie obchodziło, że brak alfy niczego w zasadzie nie zmieniał. Atakowali go nie tylko kryminaliści, ale początkowo również jego właśni koledzy. Zajęło mu sporo czasu udowodnienie, że jego status nie przemawiał za niego.

A teraz tutaj zaczynał od nowa i może dlatego to tak bolało.

Ktoś stał za nim, zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, kiedy doszło do niego, że słońce nie paliło go, aż tak bardzo w plecy. Pewnie powinien był pokryć swoje ciało kremem, ale nie chciał nierówności. Nawet jeśli skóra miała z niego schodzić.

Podniósł głowę i napotkał parę cholernie długich nóg. McGarrett z tej perspektywy wydawał się jeszcze wyższy. Danny zatem pospiesznie wstał, nie wiedząc nawet czy powinien się przywitać. Alfa skanował basen, jakby czegoś szukał.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział w końcu, drapiąc się niepewnie po karku.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Jego koszula była rozpięta i musiał zostawić gdzieś marynarkę, którą przeważnie miał na sobie w klubie. Podwinięte rękawy odkrywały całkiem solidne ramiona. Danny był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł na nich tatuaże.

\- Która jest twoja? – spytał alfa wprost.

\- Grace aktualnie próbuje wspiąć się na materac – odparł i spiął się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że McGarrett wykorzystał moment jego rozproszenia, żeby zerknąć na bliznę na jego karku.

\- Ma twój nos – rzucił mężczyzna niezobowiązująco. – I wiedziałem, że cię w końcu zobaczę bez krawata – roześmiał się alfa. – Macie wszystko, czego potrzebujecie? – spytał jeszcze.

\- Właśnie a propos pokoju, myślę, że zaszła pomyłka, panie McGarrett – zaczął.

Dupek musiał wiedzieć o czym mówił, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się cholerny uśmieszek. Może wręcz czekał, aż Danny powie mu, że to za dużo. Albo po prostu nie oczekiwali czegoś podobnego. Na pewno było dla nich za drogo i mogli przestać udawać. McGarrett wiedział doskonale ile Danny zarabiał, odkąd sam my płacił.

\- Nie ma żadnej pomyłki – rzucił alfa, zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać. – Mieszkacie w jedynym wolnym pokoju. Prawie nikt go nie wynajmuje – wyjaśnił McGarrett.

Danny był mu cholernie wdzięczny, że alfa nie próbował udowodnić mu na siłę, że zakwaterowanie ich w apartamencie było nawet tańszym wyjściem, odkąd gorsze pokoje mogli oddać płacącym gościom. Nie lubił być traktowany jak idiota.

Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś wspina się na jego plecy. Grace przykleiła się do jego rozgrzanej skóry i najwyraźniej chciała wejść wyżej, bo złapała za jego ramię, prawe zsuwając mu szorty z tyłka. Tylko sekundy dzieliły go od tego, żeby pociągnęła go za włosy.

\- Grace, co do jasnej…- zaczął zirytowany, ściągając ją na dół.

McGarrett prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Chcesz na mnie spojrzeć, prawda mała alfo? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Grace nie – powiedział, wkładając w to wszystko co miał.

Spojrzała na niego urażona, a potem na McGarretta, który uśmiechał się do niej lekko.

\- Jestem Steve – przedstawił się alfa, przyklękając przed jego córką.

Grace spojrzała McGarrettowi prosto w oczy, co pewnie planowała od samego początku. Jeśli chciała odstraszyć w ten sposób dorosłego alfę, mocno się pomyliła.

\- Przepraszam za nią – zaczął pospiesznie, ale McGarrett uniósł palec i pomachał w jego stronę, jakby mówił mu, żeby Danny nie przeszkadzał.

Jakby mieli jakieś alfie spotkanie na wyższym szczeblu.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Grace. Twój tata sporo o tobie opowiadał – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Tata nie mówił niczego o tobie – rzuciła i to nie brzmiało grzecznie.

McGarrett roześmiał się, jakby nie słyszał niczego bardziej zabawnego. Danny jednak miał wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię. I jeśli jemu miało się nie udać utemperować zapędów Grace, Rachel musiała w końcu zareagować.

\- Najwyraźniej twój tata lubi ciebie bardziej ode mnie – stwierdził McGarrett.

Grace wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana.

\- Pływałaś już z delfinami? – spytał alfa, zmieniając temat z łatwością.

\- Jeszcze nie. Danno powiedział, że musimy poczekać, aż je wypuszczą, bo delfiny też czasem śpią – poinformowała go Grace.

\- Chryste, delfiny nie śpią w dzień. Czego uczysz to biedne dziecko, Danno – prychnął alfa. – Zadzwonię do kogoś i zabierze was do delfinów, okej? – spytał McGarrett.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi, jakby to się jej akurat nie spodobało.

\- Pracujesz tutaj? – spytała.

\- To jest mój hotel – odparł McGarrett.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Grace pogłębiła się.

\- Czyli jesteś bogaty – stwierdziła.

\- Grace – warknął ostrzegawczo.

Jego mała dziewczyna jednak odwróciła się do niego i złapała go mocno za rękę, nagle ignorując McGarretta kompletnie.

\- Danno, nie chcę już delfinów – poinformowała go, patrząc na niego błagalnie. – Możemy wrócić do domu? Ciocia Kono mówiła, że dzisiaj będzie pływać na plaży – dodała.

\- Gracie – zaczął niepewnie. – Przyjechaliśmy tutaj…

\- Ale nie chcę – powiedziała, wchodząc mu w słowo i zacisnęła zęby tak mocno, że prawie widział jak pracowała jej szczęka.

Spojrzał zdezorientowany na McGarretta, nie bardzo nawet wiedząc, czy nie powinien zacząć od przeprosin. Grace ciągnęła go jednak w stronę wejścia do hotelu, więc po prostu objął ją mocniej, nie pozwalając się jej ruszyć. Wydawała się zdenerwowana jak nigdy i przez to on zaczynał tracić opanowanie. Wcale nie pomagało, że alfa obserwował ich z cholerną ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy.

Grace nie miała takich zmian nastrojów od dawna. W zasadzie wydawała się w ich pokoju szczęśliwa jeszcze kilka godzin temu. I nie mogła przestać mówić o delfinach. Chciała spotkać się z Kono głównie, żeby opowiedzieć jej o weekendzie. I wiedział, że wszystkie jej koleżanki czekały na relację. Nie wszystkie bawiły się w tym hotelu.

\- Grace, jesteś pewna… - zaczął.

\- Grace, spójrz na mnie – wszedł mu w słowo McGarrett. – Jeśli chcesz, możecie wrócić do domu. Powiem pani w recepcji, że rezerwacja nadal jest otwarta i będziecie mogli tutaj wrócić, kiedy będziesz chciała. Albo możemy się umówić, że wyjdę teraz i popływasz z delfinami. I zobaczymy się dopiero wtedy, kiedy będziecie wracali do domu – zaproponował jej alfa. – Nie będę zawracał głowy twojemu tacie w ten weekend – obiecał jej. – Danno będzie tylko dla ciebie. W zasadzie chciałem cię tylko poznać, bo Danno często o tobie mówi – ciągnął dalej. – To jak będzie? – zainteresował się.

\- Panie McGarrett – zaczął, nie wiedząc nawet jak powinien zareagować.

\- Spokojnie Danny, to umowa pomiędzy alfami, prawda Grace? – spytał facet.

Danny naprawdę czasem go nie cierpiał.

Grace wydawała się jednak spokojniejsza.

\- Dobrze, zostaniemy, ale nie będzie cię – powiedziała jego mała dziewczynka.

I na pewno mieli jeszcze zamienić kilka zdań na ten temat.

\- Nie. Przyjdę się tylko z wami pożegnać i jeśli dotrzymam umowy, wszystko między nami w porządku? – spytał McGarrett.

Grace zbiła usta w wąską kreskę, jakby to poważnie rozważała.

\- Tak – zdecydowała w końcu.

Alfa wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę i uścisnęli się z powagą, która pewnie normalnie rozbawiłaby go, gdyby w ogóle wiedział co jest grane.

\- Upewnisz się dla mnie, że Danno zadzwoni po jakiegoś masażystę. Strasznie cały czas narzeka na plecy – rzucił McGarrett.

\- Okej – zgodziła się Grace. – Do widzenia – dodała takim tonem, jakby właśnie odsyłała mężczyznę.

\- Kawał alfy tutaj masz, Danno – poinformował go McGarrett zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i po prostu odszedł w swoją stronę.


	11. Chapter 11

Grace uparcie milczała, kiedy starał się dowiedzieć co wpadło jej do głowy. I nie wrzeszczał, chociaż podniósł głos, bo jego córka powinna wiedzieć jak się zachować. Nie tego jej uczył i nie wyobrażał sobie nawet co McGarrett o nim myślał. Zbyt często zwalano na omegi winę za zachowanie dzieci, żeby czuł się nieskrępowany tym małym przedstawieniem, którego był świadkiem.

Alfa wydawał się rozbawiony postawą Grace, ale to nadal jej nie usprawiedliwiało.

\- Grace, powiedz mi po prostu… - zaczął.

\- Nie zrozumiesz – poinformowała go w końcu całkiem spokojnie.

\- Myślę, że mnie jednak nie doceniasz, młoda damo – odparł, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Naprawdę chcesz w ten sposób postawić sprawę? Możesz nie opuścić tego pokoju aż do jutra, a na zewnątrz bawiłabyś się świetnie, jestem pewien.

Zbiła usta w wąską kreskę i wydała z siebie długie westchnienie.

\- Nie zrozumiesz, bo nie jesteś alfą, Danno – powiedziała w końcu. – Przepraszam i wiem, że zrobiłam źle, ale…

\- Ale? – podchwycił.

\- To on nas tutaj zaprosił? – spytała wprost.

\- Tak – odparł, ponieważ nie widział powodu, aby to ukrywać. – Zatrudnił mnie i jest moim szefem. To prezent powitalny – rzucił, odrobinę mijając się z prawdą, ale jego mała dziewczynka wcale nie musiała wiedzieć, że ich pierwsze spotkanie też nie należało do najbardziej udanych.

Może faktycznie był zbyt spięty i rzucał się ludziom do gardeł, ale nie potrafił zlokalizować w tej przestrzeni niebezpieczeństwa. Grace pewnie wyczuwała jego zdenerwowanie i starała się stać jego alfą, chociaż nie powinna. To wyjaśniało dlaczego tak bardzo przyglądała się ludziom, którzy go otaczali. Nie była miła dla faceta w sklepie, ale on był nikim i do tego zachował się jak dupek. McGarrett jednak roznosił wokół siebie dziwną aurę. I trudno było odgadnąć o co chodziło facetowi.

Uspokoił jednak jego córkę, zażegnując niewielki kryzys na basenie. Może Grace chciała go wyprowadzić jak najdalej od kolejnego obcego alfy, bo czuła się nieswojo.

\- Pan McGarrett nie zastąpi twojej mamy – powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Nie zamierzam się z nikim spotykać – dodał.

Spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Nadal kochasz mamę? – spytała cicho.

Otworzył usta i zamknął je pospiesznie. Nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Kocham ciebie – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- A mama kocha Stana. Słyszałam jak mu to mówiła – podjęła Grace. – I ty kochasz tylko mnie. To niesprawiedliwe – stwierdziła. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś kochał kogokolwiek innego. I to też niesprawiedliwe – dodała i jej dolna warga zaczęła drgać podejrzanie.

Jej oczy jeszcze nie zaczęły błyszczeć, ale dobrze poznawał tę minę, więc po prostu ją objął, przyklękując przed nią.

\- Już nie będę – obiecała mu.

Chociaż nie miał do końca pewności o czym mówiła.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze faktycznie spotkają McGarretta, ale alfa czekał na nich przy recepcji, kiedy się wymeldowywali w poniedziałkowy poranek. Grace na szczęście zaczynała szkołę na tyle późno, że mogli sobie pozwolić na przedłużone wakacje.

Alfa rozmawiał z kierownikiem hotelu, ustalając najwyraźniej szczegóły jakiejś nadchodzącej imprezy, bo mężczyzna notował jak szalony. Danny starał się nie gapić, ale to było trudne. McGarrett miał na sobie tak wąskie spodnie, że nie pozostawiały za wiele do wyobraźni i beta siedząca za ladą recepcji również miała trudności ze skupieniem się. Prawie jej współczuł, gdyby nie fakt, że traktowała go jak idiotę, kiedy ostatnio się widzieli. I gapiła się na niego teraz, przez co czuł się nieswojo.

\- Chcieliśmy się wymeldować – poinformował kobietę niezbyt głośno.

McGarrett jednak odwrócił się w jego stronę z głupawym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- A jednak potrafisz chodzić bez krawata – rzucił alfa. – Wypoczęliście? – spytał niemal od razu, podchodząc bliżej.

Beta zrobiła mu miejsce tak szybko, że prawie się potknęła. Zapewne takie manewry na szpilkach bywały niebezpieczne.

\- Tak, panie McGarrett – powiedziała Grace zaskakująco uprzejmym tonem.

I trochę mu ulżyło, bo to jednak oznaczało, że zamierzała dotrzymać swojej obietnicy.

\- Było świetnie – dodał pospiesznie. – Świetny hotel, wspaniała obsługa – rzucił, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien jeszcze powiedzieć. – Naprawdę dziękujemy.

\- Steve – wtrącił alfa.

\- Panie McGarrett – odparł jednak.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Więc dotrzymałem słowa, Grace – przypomniał alfa jego córce, całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Grace rozglądała się tylko przez kilka kolejnych godzin. Do niedzieli zapewne zapomniała o ich rozmowie.

\- Tak – przyznała jego mała dziewczynka.

\- Jestem Steve – przedstawił się alfa.

Grace przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie bardzo wiedziała co zrobić z tym faktem. Zmrużyła nawet niebezpiecznie oczy, ale rozluźniła się tak szybko, że Danny nie zdążył nawet zareagować.

\- Grace Williams – odparła. – Miło mi pana poznać, panie McGarrett – dodała.

\- Możemy zamienić dwa słowa, kiedy twój tata będzie was wymeldowywał? – spytał Steve, ale zerknął przelotnie w jego stronę.

\- Nie – powiedział w tej samej chwili, w której Grace się zgadzała.

Spojrzał na nią, unosząc jedynie brew do góry. McGarrett nadal uśmiechał się jak idiota. Danny podejrzewał, że byli w tym samym wieku, ale trudno było to dostrzec, kiedy alfa promieniował tak bardzo radością. Może opalenizna mumifikowała tutejszych ludzi jak niegdyś piaski Egiptu mumie. On nie chciał dostać raka skóry.

\- Alfi biznes, Danno – poinformował go McGarrett. – Dwa zdania i nie odejdziemy nawet za daleko – dodał całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Grace patrzyła na niego błagalnie.

Facet pewnie miał niemałą satysfakcje, kiedy mógł wypowiedzieć te słowa. I najwyraźniej według Grace nie potrafił jej zrozumieć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że sytuacja się skomplikuje, kiedy jego córka dorośnie, ale sądził, że miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Wykazywała się ostatnio większą niezależnością i nie zamierzał jej pętać, ale Rachel musiała w końcu z nią porozmawiać. Nie chciał tylko, żeby brak porozumienia na płaszczyźnie ojciec omega-córka alfa stanowił argument w sądzie.

\- Okej, bądźcie sobie ważni – prychnął, udając, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.

\- Danno, wiesz, że to nie tak – powiedziała Grace.

\- Właśnie Danno. Wiesz, że to nie tak – jęknął McGarrett.

Grace uśmiechnęła się do niego cholernie szeroko, jakby to wsparcie naprawdę jej odpowiadało. A może dupek ją po prostu bawił.

\- Dobra, dobra – prychnął. – Tylko bądź w zasięgu mojego wzroku – poprosił ją.

ooo

Powrót do domu był dziwny. Ich mieszkanie wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze niż wtedy, kiedy wypakowali się po raz pierwszy. Przez cały weekend nie odbierał telefonu, ale niewiele stracił. Jedynie Kono pisała do niego o wysokości fal na plaży tylko bardziej umacniając go w decyzji, że nigdy nie powinien pozwolić Grace wchodzić do oceanu. Świat się wydawał trochę lepszy. Nawet Rachel wyglądała mniej złośliwie, a może odnosił takie mylne wrażenie.

McGarretta nie było w klubie, kiedy wszedł do środka jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Jenna polerowała już szklanki, więc dołączył do niej niezwłocznie, czując się trochę zagubionym. Kelnerzy w równie studenckim wieku co Kono i Max mówili coś w tym śpiewnym języku, który tylko czasem zahaczał o angielski. W drzwiach stał kuzyn Kamekony wraz z wielkim czarnoskórym mężczyzną, którego akcent bardziej pasowałby do Chicago niż Honolulu.

\- Jak weekend? – spytała Jenna, szczerząc się do niego szeroko.

\- Zawsze tyle plotkujecie? – prychnął.

\- Tylko, jeśli jest o kim – przyznała. – Poza tym chyba nie powiesz mi, że trzy dni w hotelu szefa obejdą się bez komentarza. Spotkaliście się? – spytała wprost.

\- To był mój weekend z córką – przypomniał jej.

Wydawała się cholernie zawiedziona.

\- I nie widziałeś szefa? – upewniła się.

Wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie.

\- Wiedziałam! Zeznawaj! – rzuciła do niego, podchodząc o wiele bliżej, jakby chciała podkreślić swoje zainteresowanie.

\- To był mój weekend z Grace i McGarrett trzymał się z dala – powiedział jedynie, nie dodając, że najwyraźniej jego córka zapewniła im święty spokój.

Tylko w połowie irytujące było, że dupek posłuchał ośmiolatki tylko dlatego, że była alfą. I Grace nie chciała się przyznać o czym rozmawiali, tłumacząc się jakąś cholerną tajemnicą. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego i kiedy zaczęli mieć przed sobą sekrety, ale to wiązało się z McGarrettem, jakby dotychczasowo za mało nienawidził faceta. Jego związek z Grace cierpiał i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

\- Dobra, dobra. Więc jak wyglądał wasz pokój? Moja koleżanka pracuje Paradise i mówiła, że mają nieziemski wystrój – podjęła Jenna.

Zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Rezerwacja w apartamencie okazała się odgórnym planem McGarretta, ale nadal czuł się skrępowany, że spędzili tam trzy dni. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie rachunku, szczególnie że ich posiłki najwyraźniej zostały z góry zaplanowane. I normalnie byłby wściekły, ale na pewno nie odważyłby się zamówić tak drogich potraw, nie wiedząc gdzie przebiegała granica. Pieprzony masażysta w niedzielny wieczór w zasadzie przechylił szalę, ale nie wypadało mu kobiety wykopać z pokoju, kiedy przyszła już z polecenia szefa. Większość obsługi hotelu wodziła za nimi wzrokiem i obgadywano go, co nie było niczym nowym. Pewnie do końca tygodnia wszyscy na wyspie mieli wiedzieć o jego bliźnie na ramieniu i zaproszeniu McGarretta. Alfa zapewne gościł u siebie tak wiele omeg ,że nie obchodziło go co o nim mówiono. Może miałby to gdzieś, gdyby był dekadę młodszy, ale miał córkę, która mogła się nasłuchać w szkole. A tego chciał uniknąć.

Dzieciaki potrafiły być okrutne, kiedy chodziło o kwestie rozwodów czy rodziny, które nie były normalne według ich standardów.

\- Pokój był okej – powiedział tylko.

\- Szef skąpi? – spytała Jenna z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko. – Chryste, dasz już spokój? Było okej. Grace spędziła świetnie czas. Zszedł do recepcji, żeby się z nami pożegnać. Tyle się ode mnie dowiesz – zakończył, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Jenna miała już jednak komórkę w dłoni.

\- Piszesz do Kono? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Piszę do wszystkich – przyznała się bez cienia żenady.

ooo

Kiedy wrócił na swoją normalną zmianę, Kono szczerzyła się do niego jak głupia, zerkając w stronę gabinetu, który normalnie zajmował McGarrett. Danny nie musiał nawet pytać co to oznaczało, bo widział cholernie drogi samochód na parkingu dla pracowników. Raczej nikogo z obecnych nie byłoby stać na takie cacko i to tylko rodziło pytanie jak wiele aut miał alfa.

\- Słyszałam, że spędziłeś cudowny weekend – rzuciła Kono.

\- Słyszałem, że ciekawość zabiła kota – odpowiedział.

Uśmiechała się do niego dalej, niewzruszona.

\- Słyszałam, że Kamekona natłukł jakiemuś alfie przed klubem dzisiaj – podjęła.

Zerknął instynktownie w stronę Maxa, który w najlepsze ścierał blaty stołów. Omega wyglądał na spokojnego i opanowanego. Kamekona miał na ustach szeroki wredny uśmieszek. Najwyraźniej Max zdecydował, że jednak nie chce rodzić dzieci. Przynajmniej teraz albo temu konkretnemu alfie. Czasem wystarczyło komuś zasugerować, że miał wybór, bo niektórzy nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Nie znał rodziców Maxa, ale pewnie niejedna rodzina tutaj miała świra na punkcie tradycji. Na szczęście jego Ma miała dostatecznie silny charakter, żeby przycinać ojcu skrzydła za każdym razem, kiedy próbował zrobić czy powiedzieć coś głupiego. I z dumą uważał, że odziedziczył po niej upór i wolną wolę.

Uśmiech Kono stał się szerszy i Danny nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto za nim stoi. Obecność McGarretta była przytłaczająca od samego początku, a sądził, że przyzwyczai się do tego jak bardzo alfa emanował siłą i pewnością siebie. Miał okazję obserwować jego zachowanie w hotelu i widział jak ludzie rozstępowali się na boki, kiedy McGarrett przechodził korytarzem. Jego pracownicy mieli w stosunku do niego ogromny szacunek. Danny nie był pewien na ile to uczucie było podszyte strachem.

\- Nadal w krawacie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem alfa.

\- Profesjonalny strój – przypomniał mu krótko.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Świetnie. Lubisz wyglądać profesjonalnie w pracy – stwierdził mężczyzna.

I brzmiało to jak cholerna pułapka, ale Danny na razie nie dostrzegał zagrożenia. Może McGarrett zamierzał skomentować jego owłosienie, które nie było typowe dla omeg. Na Hawajach nawet alfy chodziły gładko wygolone, ale on lubił swój wygląd. I wbrew temu co sądzono, dbał o siebie.

\- Dokładnie, panie McGarrett – zgodził się ostrożnie.

\- Steve, proszę cię – rzucił mężczyzna bardziej z przyzwyczajenia.

Obaj wiedzieli, że Danny nie złamie się tak szybko.

\- Więc profesjonalny strój – podjął jeszcze raz alfa. – Rozmawiałem z moim doradcą biznesowym i znaleźliśmy nowego menadżera. Victoria obejrzała to miejsce i zasugerowała lekką zmianę klimatu – ciągnął dalej.

Danny miał cholerną nadzieję, że McGarrett zaraz nie powie im, że zamienia to miejsce na klub ze striptizem. Nie pocieszało go wcale, że Kono wyglądała na równie zaskoczoną co on. Przecież znali się na stopie prywatnej i ta mała omega wydawała się zbierać cholerne plotki. Jak mogło jej umknąć coś podobnego?

\- Piasek, stroje kąpielowe – ciągnął dalej alfa. – Oczywiście to oznacza, że musicie się wczuć w klimat. Victoria mocno zasugerowała, że na pewno odrobina więcej ciała nie zaszkodzi i podniesie obroty – wyjaśnił McGarrett. – Żadnych dżinsów i koszul z długim rękawem. Zrzucamy ciuchy panowie i panie. Pracujemy od tej pory na plaży – poinformował ich. – Jutro wszystko zostanie przeorganizowane i zaczniecie godzinę później niż zwykle – dodał.

Danny wiedział, że jego szczęka jest w okolicy kolan.

\- Chyba żartujesz?! – prychnął.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Profesjonalny strój – przypomniał mu złośliwie alfa. – Znaczy chcę cię bez koszulki – uściślił. – Podobnie jak resztę – dodał, chociaż Danny nie miał wątpliwości, że pacan z przerostem ambicji właśnie przemodelował cały klub tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć go bez krawata.

Nie było trudno odgadnąć, że pomimo jego pozornego braku reakcji, ta przegrana – przynajmniej początkowa – w kwestii jego ubioru musiała irytować McGarretta. Aż w końcu znalazł sposób, żeby wygrać z nim. I Danny nienawidził tego jego zadowolonego z siebie uśmieszku. Nie potrafił nawet określić poziomu tego szaleństwa. Kto normalny zadałby sobie tyle trudu, żeby tylko zmusić kogoś do wyzbycia się jednego niewielkiego paska materiału. Może powinien być jednak wdzięczny, że McGarrett każdego dnia po prostu nie zdzierał jego krawata z szyi.

I spojrzał na Kono z nadzieją, że ona cokolwiek mu wyjaśni, ale omega wpatrywała się w nich kompletnie zdezorientowana.

\- Panie McGarrett – zaczął lekko podniesionym tonem.

\- Steve – podpowiedział mu alfa takim tonem, jakby się przednio bawił.

I może śmieszyło go, że miał nad nimi taką władzę. Może uważał, że pstryknie palcami, a Danny faktycznie zrzuci z siebie krawat i koszulę. A potem pójdą spodnie – nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. I irytowało go to, ponieważ nie był z **tych** omeg, nie ważne jak wiele wyspy McGarrett miał w swoim pieprzonym posiadaniu. Pewnie nie powinien był się zgadzać na ten weekendowy wypad do jego hotelu, bo wszyscy ci gapiący się na niego ludzie jednak nagle byli całkiem na miejscu. Może miał być jedną z najnowszych zdobyczy McGarretta i właśnie podążali dobrze utartym szlakiem. Najpierw alfa chwalił się swoim bogactwem, a po chwili miał go nago.

Niedoczekanie.

\- Ty neandertalczyku, jakim prawem pozbawiasz mnie mojego krawata? – spytał, wgapiając się w mężczyznę, który nie drgnął nawet na milimetr.

I ten uśmieszek wydawał się przylepiony do jego twarzy.

\- Masz tak wiele problemów, że nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć. Twoja rządza kontroli wychodzi poza pewne granice – wyjaśnił mu. – Dlatego właśnie nie cierpię alf. Nigdy nie wiecie kiedy sobie dać święty spokój. Moje 'nie' nie było zaproszeniem dla ciebie do próby opanowania czegokolwiek, ponieważ nie ma co opanowywać ty nakręcony testosteronem bałwanie – warknął.

\- Jesteś trochę wrażliwy na swoim punkcie. Zauważyłem to już wcześniej – wtrącił McGarrett.

\- Wrażliwy? Wiesz co będzie wrażliwe, kiedy z tobą skończę? – spytał wprost.

\- Wezwiesz pomoc? – upewnił się alfa.

\- Ambulans – odparł.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej, nie traktując go w ogóle jako zagrożenie. I Danny nie próbował go walnąć, ponieważ dupek był ex-SEAL. Może wezwanie pomocy nie byłoby takim idiotyzmem. Kono mogła się okazać na tyle wściekła, że nakopałaby przypadkowemu alfie, który sugerował, że wylądują w kostiumach kąpielowych.

\- Jesteś uroczy, kiedy się wściekasz – stwierdził McGarrett. – Danno, ale to nie był nawet mój pomysł – dodał.

\- Nie mów do mnie Danno. Tak mówi tylko do mnie moja córka – warknął.

\- Pozwoliła mi – poinformował go całkiem poważnie alfa.

Jego usta się otwarły, a potem zamknęły równie szybko. Nie miał na to za bardzo odpowiedzi. I pewnie spektakularnie wyglądałoby, gdyby wyszedł stąd trzaskając drzwiami, ale to była jego jedyna praca i ten dupek o tym wiedział. Równie dobrze mógłby się już pakować i wracać do New Jersey, a to nie wchodziło w grę z bardzo wielu powodów. Nie miał teraz wątpliwości, że Rachel nie podpisałaby zgody na kolejny przelot Grace.

\- Na pewno nie będzie tak źle – rzucił alfa, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę, jakby jego nagłe milczenie go wytrąciło z równowagi. – Nie jesteś wściekły, no nie? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

Danny był zbyt nabuzowany, żeby określić to pojedynczym słowem.

\- Nie, panie McGarrett – odpowiedział tylko.

\- Mów mi Steve – poprosił alfa i coś dziwnego przebiegło po jego twarzy. – Nie obrażaj się na mnie. Jeśli pomysł Victorii nie wypali, wrócimy do tego co było – obiecał mu.

Danny mu jednak za cholerę nie wierzył. Nie był ośmiolatką, którą łatwo było przekonać. On znał troglodytów w typie McGarretta, którzy zawsze dostawali to czego chcieli. Albo zabierali to siłą, kiedy próbowało im się wymknąć.


	12. Chapter 12

Kono wpatrywała się w kawałek materiału, który najwyraźniej miał być jej strojem do pracy. Widział dziewczęta, które obsługiwały turystów na plaży i faktycznie wiele to się nie różniło od ich ubioru. Kono nie wyglądała również na specjalnie wściekłą, za co był cholernie wdzięczny, bo przez noc jego wyrzuty sumienia wzrosły. I dopiero w domu po końcu zmiany zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nawrzeszczał na McGarretta. Może facet prowokował go specjalnie, Danny nie był pewien. Na pewno nie zareagował zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, a może sama świadomość, że miał lepsze wyszkolenie od barmana, którego zatrudniał, sprawiała mu satysfakcję. Danny nie mógł zrobić nic z tak wielu powodów, że zaczynał się czuć jak w pułapce. Ostatni raz ta emocja pojawiła się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Rachel nie tylko odchodziła, ale chciała zabrać również Grace. A on nie miał pieniędzy na dobrego prawnika.

Lori wróciła z łazienki, poprawiając cienki materiał na biodrach, który niewiele zasłaniał. McGarrett na szczęście nie wpadł na to, żeby wsypać do wnętrza klubu hałdę piasku, ale ściany zostały przyozdobione polinezyjskimi maskami. Wcześniej akcent wyspowy był delikatniejszy, ale teraz mieli do czynienia z palmami wystającymi z dziwnych miejsc i dżunglową zielenią.

Danny tego nienawidził.

\- Naprawdę was przepraszam, ale facet jest wariatem – zaczął, ale Kono położyła mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęła.

\- Wiemy – odparła dziewczyna. – Tylko wiesz… Mamy taką sugestię, brah. Gdybyś mógł mu zacząć mówić po imieniu – poprosiła.

Spojrzał na nią w czystym szoku.

\- Nie, poważnie. Przemyśl to. Wylądowaliśmy w kostiumach kąpielowych, bo nie lubił twojego krawata. Jesteś w stanie przewidzieć co zrobi, żebyście byli po imieniu? – spytała całkiem retorycznie Kono.

Faktycznie Danny nie miał pojęcia jak to miałoby eskalować, ale w przypadku McGarretta nie było czegoś takiego jak pewność. I rozumiał w pełni obawy Kono. Alfa był wariatem. I neandertalczykiem, który używał jego własnej umowy przeciwko niemu. Tylko dlatego, że przypadkowo był ich szefem, nie oznaczało, że powinien nadużywać tej władzy do własnych potrzeb. A Danny nie miał wątpliwości, że chodziło krawat. McGarrett za często o nim wspominał, a on jako doświadczony omega powinien był wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo wiszące w powietrzu. Problem w tym, że facet nie robił nic grożącego jemu czy jakiemukolwiek z pracowników. Nie dotykał ich nawet za często, a gapienia ograniczał do Danny'ego.

Rozebrał się niechętnie i wciągnął na siebie spodenki, które oczywiście uniemożliwiały mu noszenie bielizny. Były o wiele za wąskie, jego zdaniem, ale może tkwiła w tym pewna sprawiedliwość, bo Kono i Lori wylądowały z biustami na wierzchu. Klapki nie były obuwiem, które wybrałby bez walki, ale skoro miał wyglądać jak jeden z pieprzonych wyspiarzy, musiał dopiąć strój na ostatni guzik. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie skończy się tym, że Kono zabierze go na robienie tatuażu, ponieważ jego deski surfingowe ani tym bardziej fale nie pociągały, aż tak bardzo.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie – rzuciła Lori.

Wciągnął brzuch, ale niewiele to dało. Przynajmniej blizna po urodzeniu Grace była niewidoczna. Chociaż nie wiedział jak głębokie wcięcie musiałyby mieć spodenki, żeby odkryć i ją. W zasadzie czuł się nadal nagi. I może faktycznie wygodniej się będzie im pracowało, kiedy pot nie będzie spływać im po plecach, ale jego ubranie było zbroją, która oddzielała go od świata.

\- Sprawdzisz coś dla mnie? – poprosił cicho, wchodząc z powrotem za bar. – Widać ją? – spytał wprost, nachylając się tak, jakby przyjmował zamówienie czy serwował drinka.

Lori początkowo wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, a potem spojrzała na złączenie jego szyi i ramienia. Pokiwała jednak przecząco głową.

\- Światło jest zbyt mocne – zapewniła go.

\- Świetnie – prychnął.

Przynajmniej mieli znajdować się w częściowym ukryciu. Przygotowywał się już do niewybrednych komentarzy, które miały paść dzisiejszego wieczoru. Było coś takiego w alfach przyjeżdżających na wakacje, co irytowało go niemożliwie. Przede wszystkim sądzili, że mogą podrywać miejscowych. A kiedy im się to nie udawało, kierowali się do nich z nadzieją, że obsługa nie odrzuci ich awansów. Kono nawet nie zwracała na nich uwagi, ponieważ ich komentarze były niewybredne, ale jego próbowano podejść na wiele sposobów. Jeden z tych alf nawet okazał się pochodzić z New Jersey i to najwyraźniej uprawniało go do próby wślizgnięcia się do jego spodni.

McGarrett wszedł do klubu w biegu, jakby był poważnie spóźniony. I Danny poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta, która podążała za alfą musiała być ich nowych menadżerem. Miała rozwiane włosy i rumieńce, które w zasadzie nie pozostawiały wiele do komentarza. I jeśli tak otrzymywało się awans, przestało go dziwić, że Kono jednak pozostała kelnerką.

\- To jest Victoria – rzucił alfa, zerkając na niego przelotnie.

Danny tylko zaplótł dłonie na piersi, prostując się, ponieważ nie zamierzał się odzywać. Jeszcze nie był gotów do prowadzenia kulturalnej konwersacji. Zawsze się tak czuł, kiedy ktoś siłą pozbawiał go ubrania, a zdarzało się to częściej niż rzadziej. Ich policyjny lekarz był alfą i pewnie to nie robiło wiele różnicy betom czy ludziom równym jego statusowi, ale omegi traktował gównianie. Danny walczył z nim o każdy skrawek materiału każdego roku podczas badań okresowych, ponieważ nikt nie mógł mu wmówić, że do morfologii należało się rozebrać. Chyba, że facet chciał pobierać krew od niego z tyłka.

A pewnie przystałby na propozycję.

\- Vicky, to jest nasza mała _ohana_ klubowa. Mam nadzieję, że zadomowisz się – ciągnął McGarrett. – Mogę liczyć, że pomożecie jej przez pierwsze dni oswoić się z pracą? – spytał alfa.

Danny dawno nie widział takiego braku energii u wszystkich. Victoria nie była alfą, ale miała wokół siebie jakąś dziwną aurę. Jej długie paznokcie nie były pomalowane na czerwono i nie nosiła krzykliwego makijażu, ale promieniowała czymś, co ani za grosz mu się nie podobało.

\- Jasne – powiedziała Kono z udawanym entuzjazmem.

\- Doskonale, bo w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyła nam impreza firmowa. Dzisiaj będzie więcej osób niż zwykle. Chin, Kame, Victoria da wam listę gości. Postarajcie się nie wpuszczać wszystkich stałych bywalców – rzucił McGarrett, a potem jego wzrok padł na Danny'ego, tym razem na o wiele dłużej.

I jeśli się nie mylił, alfa próbował dostrzec nawet w tym nieprzyjaznym świetle, bliznę na jego skórze. Danny sądził, że nie był oglądany na basenie, kiedy spotkali się w hotelu, ale McGarrett mógł się czaić za jakąś pieprzoną palmą przez godziny i nie zauważyłby, tak bardzo skupiony był na Grace.

Mimowolnie wyprostował się i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, nie ukrywając nawet swojej irytacji.

\- Danno, no nie złość się – powiedział McGarrett i pewnie dla niego była to świetna zabawa.

W końcu nie znajdował się w jego sytuacji.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, Steven – poinformował go z cała godnością na jaką było go stać w tych spodenkach.

Spodziewał się jakiejś irytacji, ale alfa wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

\- Oraz wariatem – kontynuował.

\- I neandertalczykiem – podpowiedział mu Steve.

\- Tak, to też – zgodził się.

Alfa wydawał się przeszczęśliwy. Może – cokolwiek robili z Victorią wcześniej – wprawiło go w świetny humor. Danny niestety nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o sobie. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio uprawiał seks. I to było gdzieś w czasach, kiedy jego małżeństwo z Rachel miało sens. Czyli bardzo dawno temu. Nie potrafił kochać się z kimś, z kim nie łączyło go nic. Emocjonalna więź zawsze była fundamentem, dlatego trudno było mu zrozumieć przygodny seks.

McGarrett jednak promieniał, więc pewnie mógłby mu wyjaśnić jedną rzecz albo dwie na ten temat.

ooo

Victoria poruszała się cicho i Danny obserwował ją przez pierwsze kilka godzin niezbyt pewnie. Kobieta wspięła się na piętro wraz ze Stevem, ale zajęła gabinet obok, który został naprędce przygotowany jeszcze tego samego dnia. Wróciła dopiero koło północy, zajmując miejsce koło baru i przeskanowała pomieszczenie wzrokiem, chyba szukając jakichś nieprawidłowości, co było śmieszne, bo wiedzieli jak wykonywać swoją robotę.

To w zasadzie wcale nie sprawiało, że pracowało im się lepiej. Max był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Może nawet bardziej niż w obecności McGarretta, więc dzieciak po prostu nie lubił obcych i Danny kibicował jego fobii. Dla niego nowo poznani ludzie zawsze oznaczali kłopoty. Nie robił dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, ale też niespecjalnie się starał. Ukrywanie kim był, aby go lubiono nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedziała Lori, zerkając wymownie na Victorię.

Kobieta podsunęła myśl Steve'owi, żeby ich rozebrać, ale sama miała na sobie szpilki i elegancką sukienkę. Nie był pewien czy czuje się przy niej bardziej jak striptizer czy bezdomny. Może drogi zegarek na jej ręce był prezentem od McGarretta. Jakoś nie potrafił jej umiejscowić, co denerwowało go od samego początku.

\- To nie jest demokracja – odparł. – W innym wypadku zagłosowalibyśmy za Kono – rzucił.

\- Ale szef nie może nam znowu tego robić – jęknęła Lori. – Nie wiesz jakie mieliśmy piekło z Jackiem. Dlatego Kono cię uwielbia, bo wie, że nawet jeśli nowy menadżer zacząłby nas znowu macać, wkopałbyś mu albo powiedziałbyś Steve'owi. Baliśmy się odezwać przez całe tygodnie – poinformowała go.

\- Jesteście bezpieczni – zapewnił ją. – Mamy China i Kamekonę.

\- Mamy ciebie – wtrąciła Lori. – Nie możesz mu powiedzieć, że jej nie lubisz? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- Ach i wtedy wielki zły alfa powie, Victoria sio? – zakpił.

Lori uśmiechnęła się do niego głupkowato.

\- Kiedy wspomniałeś o tym, że Rachel zabiera Grace na weekend, zaprosił was do hotelu – przypomniała mu dziewczyna. – Może zadziała i tym razem? – rzuciła z nadzieją.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Jesteś słodka – poinformował ją. – Ale McGarrett i nasza nowa menadżer… No wiesz – rzucił sugestywnie, zerkając na kobietę, która wpatrywała się w Maxa, jakby był jej najnowszym celem.

W zasadzie nie robiła niczego. Mogłaby jednak odpuścić chłopakowi, kiedy widziała jak bardzo skrępowany był.

Lori spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Nie – wyrwało się jej.

Nawet nie kwapił się, aby mówić 'tak' tym samym zszokowanym tonem.

\- Nie – powtórzyła uparcie. – Szef nie… - urwała, kiedy jej wzrok padł na Victorię.

Kobieta teraz spoglądała na nich, więc Lori zabrała się za przecinanie cytryn, chociaż na razie mieli kilka minut luzu, odkąd salka VIP została obsłużona. Kolejny biznesmeni odwiedzili ich klub i po cichu liczył na wyższe napiwki. Niespecjalnie chyba byli przyjaciółmi McGarretta, bo alfa nie wyszedł ze swojego biura.

\- Na pewno się mylisz. Nie widziałam nigdy, aby interesował się kimkolwiek – poinformowała go uparcie Lori.

\- Mówię tylko to, co mój nos mi podpowiada – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Patrzysz w złym kontekście. Wyobraź sobie, że zatrzymujesz wóz patrolowy, ponieważ na skraju drogi stoi auto na awaryjnych. Podchodzisz, pukasz, świecisz latarką i dostrzegasz tę dwójkę. Wnioski? – spytał wprost.

Usta Lori uchyliły się szeroko i mógł przysiąc, że widział rumieniec na jej twarzy.

\- Ale zaprosił cię do hotelu z córką – jęknęła dziewczyna.

\- W formie przeprosin albo dlatego, że mógł – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Stawiam się. Jestem inny. Pokazuje kto tutaj rządzi i kto może więcej. Przeszedłem to już wcześniej – poinformował ją spokojnie.

*ooo

Grace spała, kiedy wrócił do domu i zajrzał do niej dosłownie na chwilkę. Chin planował w kolejny poniedziałek wpaść i domalować faktyczne fale. Kono wspominała, że słoneczne piaskowe barwy sprawiłyby, że jego mieszkanie stałoby się optycznie większe. Nie zamierzał protestować. I może w przyszłości powinien pomyśleć o jakimś porządnym łóżku, chociaż nie widział miejsca, w które mógłby wstawić kolejny mebel.

Jego ubrania przynajmniej tym razem nie przesiąkły nieprzyjemnym zapachem papierosów i alkoholu. Nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o swojej skórze.

Victoria ściągnęła na stronę Maxa pod koniec ich zmiany i chłopak wrócił do pracy jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Wydawała się jedną z tych nieugiętych bet, z którymi nie było pola do dyskusji. Znał kilka takich osób, ale nie miał pojęcia jak sytuacja rozwinie się tym razem. Dotychczasowo współpracował z nimi na zasadzie wzajemnego szacunku. W końcu obcowanie z alfami nie było zbyt łatwe dla nikogo, ale wtedy jego życie ograniczało się do posterunku. W klubie jedynym samcem, który mógł okazać się problematyczny, był McGarrett, ale on był bardziej dupkiem niż zagrożeniem. A przynajmniej zmienił szufladkę, w której zamieścił go Danny na początku.

Oparł głowę o zimne kafelki. Zaczynał się już powoli przyzwyczajać do pracy po nocach, chociaż nie wzgardziłby dobrym nieprzerwanym snem.

ooo

Grace wróciła z płytą DVD w dłoniach ze szkoły. Najwyraźniej obecnie w szkołach zachęcano dzieci do oglądania telewizji. Za jego czasów było inaczej i doskonale pamiętał jak matka wyganiała ich sprzed tego gadającego pudła. Stella zawsze wolała książki, ale on i Matty lądowali na osiedlowym boisku, gdzie nauczył się boleśnie różnic pomiędzy omegami, a resztą populacji. Nie pomagało, że był świetny i szybki. Jeśli Matty nie był kapitanem drużyny, nie wybierano go dopóki nie okazywało się, że jest nieparzysta liczba.

Pokroił warzywa, wrzucając je na patelnię i przybili sobie z Grace piątkę, ponieważ jego mała dziewczynka zaczynała już doprawiać całość. Miała o wiele lepsze od niego wyczucie smaku, więc idealnie się uzupełniali. Stawała się dowódcą w kuchni i przede wszystkim nigdy nie narzekała na jego gotowanie, skoro była odpowiedzialna za solenie.

\- A Sara powiedziała potem, że to nieprawda, że byłam w hotelu, bawić się z delfinami – ciągnęła dalej Grace. – Powiedziałam jej, że to prawda, ponieważ pracujesz dla pana McGarretta – dodała.

\- Pokazałaś im zdjęcia? – spytał.

\- Tak. Sara była wściekła – poinformowała go Grace z satysfakcją. – Zawsze mówi, że kłamię, chociaż nie kłamię. Jesteśmy z New Jersey i widziałam Statuę Wolności. Zabraliście mnie tam z mamą kilka razy. Pamiętam dokładnie – rzuciła urażona.

\- Niektóre dzieci nie bywały na świetnych wycieczkach, skarbie. Dlatego jest im czasem smutno. A jak jest im smutno, czasami są nieprzyjemne – wyjaśnił. – To nie znaczy, że masz się afiszować z tym ile widzieliśmy. Wiesz jak daleko jest teraz od nas New Jersey? Żeby ktokolwiek z Hawajów zobaczył Statuę Wolności, musiałby polecieć tam samolotem – rzucił. – Poza tym pomyśl o tym w ten sposób, że tutaj też jest sporo rzeczy, które widziały dziewczynki w twojej klasie, a ty jeszcze nie.

\- Mama chce lecieć na Maui znowu – wtrąciła Grace.

\- Zobaczysz dolinę – stwierdził ostrożnie.

Grace zbiła usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie możemy zobaczyć delfinów? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- Nie, skarbie. Na razie nie, ale pomyślimy o tym na twoje urodziny? – zaryzykował.

Sprawdzał ceny wstępu i naprawdę kochał swoje nerki. Miał nadzieję, że Rachel zgodzi się na podział kosztów w tej kwestii. Mała zaczynała mieć świra na punkcie wody i raczej miał prędko nie przejść. Kono znalazła dla niego sklep z całkiem przyzwoitymi deskami do surfingu i po następnej wypłacie zamierzał się targować do ostatniego centa, bo podejrzewał, że spotkanie na plaży tej dwójki skończy się lekcjami fatalnego sportu, który będzie przyprawiał go o zawał.

Grace skinęła głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- O czym rozmawiałaś z panem McGarrettem? – spytał niby przypadkiem.

Grace spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Alfi biznes – rzuciła tylko, cytując Steve'a.

Powinien był podejrzewać, że wszystkie próby nauczenia Grace odpowiedniego wysławiania się, spełzną na niczym w tym piekle, gdzie ćwierkano zamiast się porozumiewać.

oooo

Wciągnął na siebie szorty i dotknął brzucha, którego mięśnie niekoniecznie były w aż tak dobrej formie. Pewnie mógłby więcej ćwiczyć, ale nie wyobrażał sobie z czego miałby zrezygnować. Spał, kiedy Grace była w szkole, a potem odbierał ją i spędzali całe popołudnie razem. Chociaż bardzo nie chciał tego przyznać, w New Jersey nie mieli tyle czasu dla siebie. Zaczynał doceniać pracę na nocne zmiany.

Kono wzięła jedną z tac zza baru i zaczęła rozstawiać popielniczki. Danny był pewien, że połowa z nich zapełni się skrętami, ale Chin uprzedził go, że tutejsi gliniarze nie uważali zioła za narkotyki. Wzywanie policji każdego wieczoru do klubu, bo wyczuł marihuanę w powietrzu bardziej rozbawiłoby ich niż zainteresowało. Poza tym naloty źle robiły dla interesu i musiał trochę zamknąć swojego wewnętrznego glinę.

Podrapał się nerwowo po karku, zerkając na Victorię, która smsowała w najlepsze. Kobieta niespecjalnie udzielała się towarzysko. Nie wiedział nawet jak się nazywała, ale jakoś nikt nie podchodził, żeby porozmawiać z nią dłużej. Nawet Kono trzymała się od niej na dystans, chociaż, gdyby ktoś popatrzył na niego tak jak Victoria na Kalakauę, spieprzałby gdzie pieprz rośnie.

\- Hej, mam taką sprawę – rzucił, czując się trochę idiotycznie.

Kono spojrzała na niego dość zaskoczona. Jakoś niespecjalnie łatwo przychodziło mu proszenie o pomoc i omega do tej pory raczej wymuszała na nim współpracę. Odrzucił już kilka zaproszeń do jej domu na rodzinne grille i miał wrażenie, że jeśli zrobi to jeszcze raz, dostanie wykład na temat _ohany_ i jej obowiązków. Klan Kalakaua-Kelly nie był rodziną, którą wybrał, a raczej rodziną, która wybrała jego. I chyba nie miał wyboru w tej kwestii.

\- Masz telewizor? – spytał wprost.

Kono prychnęła.

\- Tak, Danny. Mam telewizor – poinformowała go rozbawiona.

\- Świetnie, bo tak się składa, że laptop Grace nie odtwarza płyt, a musi obejrzeć film do zajęć. Mogłaby to zrobić u Rachel, ale… - urwał.

Grace nie chciała spędzać w domu Stana więcej czasu niż to konieczne.

\- Czyli w końcu mnie odwiedzicie? – spytała Kono z uśmiechem.

\- Jeśli nie będziemy przeszkadzać – rzucił.

\- Niech zabierze kostium kąpielowy. To na pewno jeden z tych filmów przyrodniczych, które pokazywano i nam. Pokażę jej część rafy później – poinformowała go dziewczyna.

I niespecjalnie protestował.


	13. Chapter 13

McGarrett nie pojawiał się w klubie każdej nocy, ale nadal na tyle często, że Danny nie mógł o nim zapomnieć nawet na chwilę. Alfa musiał nadrabiać pracę biurową, ale zawsze znajdował kilka minut, aby zejść na dół i pozawracać im tyłek. Lori uważała to za urocze, ale Danny dostawał palpitacji, kiedy mężczyzna zakradał się niepostrzeżenie do nich. Jego instynkty informowały go o niebezpieczeństwie. Tak wyszkolono ich w policji i pewnie McGarrett przeszedł podobne treningi, więc musiał sobie doskonale zdawać sprawę, że działał na niego podwójnie. I Danny nie dostrzegał w tym ani krzty pozytywnej energii. Alfa wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany samym tym, że nastraszał go raz na jakiś czas. I bawiło go tylko bardziej, kiedy Danny upuszczał kolejne kieliszki i szklanki, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, kiedy Steve prosił go o 'kolejnego Franka' z tym o wiele za szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, który Danny chciał zmazać każdego dnia.

Grace pytała o McGarretta od czasu do czasu, czego nie mógł rozgryźć, ponieważ jego córka zadbała pierwszego dnia, żeby pokazać mężczyźnie gdzie jego miejsce. Steve spytany o ich tajną rozmowę, zasłaniał się 'alfim biznesem', co irytowało go tym bardziej, bo jego mała córeczka podłapała ten zwrot i rozpowszechniła go w swojej szkole, o czym poinformowała go jedna z nauczycielek podczas zebrania, patrząc wymownie na Rachel, ponieważ oczywiście musieli pojawić się we trójkę, pokazując całej reszcie jak bardzo dysfunkcyjna była ich sytuacja.

Alfa, beta i omega. Nie musieli komentować tego, co stało się z ich małżeństwem. To nie był też nikogo cholerny interes, ale czuł wzrok pozostałych rodziców na swoich plecach, kiedy rozeszli się w drzwiach szkoły i Rachel ze Stanem podążyli do jego Lexusa, zostawiając go samego na chodniku. Hawaje nadawały się jednak do spacerów o wiele lepiej niż New Jersey. I miał wrażenie, że przestępczość była wyjątkowo niska. A może po prostu jednak jego dzielnica nie była, aż tak fatalna jak się spodziewał. W pełnym słońcu wszystko wyglądało o wiele lepiej.

\- Myślałeś o pomalowaniu reszty mieszkania? – spytała Lori, kiedy tylko złapali chwilę.

Victoria rozmawiała o czymś z Maxem i wcale nie podobała mu się mina chłopaka. Walczył z sobą, ale jego ciało niemal krzyczało, że chciał się znaleźć z dala od tej kobiety. Victoria pod pewnymi względami była jeszcze gorsza od alf, które poznał tutaj. Musiał przyznać jej jednak, że kiedy zaczynało się robić tłoczno wokół baru, zawsze potrafiła odpowiednio zareagować. Niechęć do silnych osobowości omegi wypijały z mlekiem matki. To nie było nic nowego. Zaczął jednak przekonywać się do kobiety, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że oboje są samotnymi rodzicami i robią tylko to, co muszą, żeby przetrwać. Może gdyby sam miał szansę 'wyspać' sobie drogę do normalnej posady, zdecydowałby się na to. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej taka myśl nie przeszłaby mu przez głowę, ale odnosił wrażenie, że jego życie w New Jersey odbywało się w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Nie musiał zastanawiać się w każdej minucie na co wydać swoje pieniądze, żeby jakoś pchnąć cokolwiek do przodu. Kono wypożyczała im telewizor i w zasadzie cały swój parter, kiedy Grace musiała obejrzeć kolejne filmy przyniesione ze szkoły. Nie mogło to jednak trwać wiecznie i już kombinował nad pierwszym poważnym zakupem po następnej wypłacie.

O ile nie wyskoczy coś nieprzewidzianego, czego obawiał się od samego początku. Klasa Grace miała w planach zwiedzanie wyspy i nawet ze zniżkami to miał być cios dla jego budżetu. Rachel na razie zajmowała się szkolnymi sprawami małej, ale mogła wycofać się w każdej chwili. Nie ufał jej na tyle, aby być spokojnym. W końcu finanse były jedyną sferą życia, w której mogła go jeszcze kontrolować.

\- Za jakiś czas – rzucił niezobowiązująco.

\- Chin ma plan – odparła Lori.

\- A wy wybrałyście już kolory, wiem – prychnął. – Taka chętna do malowania?

\- To było miłe. Moglibyśmy częściej spotykać się po pracy. Albo wiesz… w czasie wolnym – powiedziała omega, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

Danny nie potrafił nie przewrócić oczami. Znał tę grę doskonale. Kiedy był nastolatkiem, jego kuzyn urodził swoje pierwsze dziecko. Nigdy nie uważał się za kogoś posiadającego instynkty macierzyńskie czy paternalne w tym wypadku, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od niemowlęcia. Josh nie potrafił się go pozbyć z domu przez wiele tygodni i wszyscy żartowali, że w końcu jego geny zaczęły się odzywać. Może byłby nawet wściekły, gdyby nie fakt, że dziecko uspokajało go i przyzywało jednocześnie. To uspokoiło się o wiele później, ale kiedy Grace pojawiła się na świecie, omegi na ulicy zatrzymywały się, aby zamienić z nim chociaż kilka słów.

Kono gdyby mogła, nie wypuściłaby małej ze swojego domu.

\- Dziecięcy świr – prychnął.

Lori zaczerwieniła się wściekle.

\- To nie tak – zaprotestowała słabo. – Po prostu chcemy się zakolegować.

\- Co to jest dziecięcy świr? – spytał McGarrett, jak zawsze zakradając się.

Danny tym razem zdążył złapać szklankę, która wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni, ale lepki płyn rozlał się po podłodze. Spojrzał zirytowany na mężczyznę, który obserwował ich nie kryjąc zainteresowania. I najwyraźniej oczekiwał swojej odpowiedzi.

\- To nie jest pojęcie naukowe. Danny tylko tak mówi – prychnęła Lori, ewidentnie skrępowana.

\- To omegowy biznes – odparł wrednie, nie kryjąc nawet do czego pił.

Alfa uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Aż tak bardzo chcesz, żebym zdradził zaufanie twojej córki? – spytał McGarrett retorycznie.

\- Nie, obaj wiemy, że nie o to mi chodzi, Steven – prychnął.

Uśmiech mężczyzny stał się tylko szerszy, jakby słyszenie swojego imienia z jego ust sprawiało mu faktyczną radość. Do tej pory Danny spotkał się tylko z ludźmi, którzy kontrolę nad innymi rozciągali wymuszając na nich formalne zwroty. Świat McGarretta musiał stać na głowie, ale nic dziwnego, skoro alfa był trochę nienormalny. Steve udowadniał to po kilka razy w tygodniu, nie reagując zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Danny nie był nawet pewien jakim cudem doszli do tego, że teraz obaj się obrażali. Kono uważała to za urocze. Jemu wystarczyło jednak, że McGarrett nie zwalniał go z powodu ciętego języka.

\- Okej, umówmy się, że powiem oględnie co się wtedy stało – rzucił Steve nonszalancko, chociaż musiał wiedzieć, że Danny'emu nie pozwalało to spać po nocach.

Grace zmieniała podczas tego weekendu swoje zachowanie tak diametralnie, że pogubił się. I wściekał się, że McGarrett wiedział o wiele lepiej co działo się z jego dzieckiem niż on sam. A to on urodził Grace. To bolało na tak wielu poziomach, że trudno było mu się z tym pogodzić. Może McGarrett miał przewagę tylko w swoim statusie, ale to nadal było takie nieodpowiednie. Powinien znać swoje dziecko i **wiedzieć**.

Lori nie kryła nawet swojego zainteresowania. Spojrzał na nią wymownie, więc omega cofnęła się z westchnieniem.

\- Alfi biznes – podjął Danny. – Dawaj – rzucił.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic skomplikowanego – podjął McGarrett, ale przestał się głupkowato uśmiechać.

Danny nie był też do końca pewien dlaczego mężczyzna przysunął się do niego bliżej. Odkąd stracił możliwość zakrywania się warstwami ubrania w pracy, trzymał się od alf na pewną odległość. I to działało doskonale, ponieważ bar uniemożliwiał wchodzenie w jego przestrzeń osobistą. McGarrett jednak miał w nosie zasady społeczne czy względy kultury. A może wiedział po prostu, że Danny nie będzie miał takich problemów jak Max.

\- Jest alfą, pilnuje swojego terytorium, a znalazła się na moim – poinformował go Steve. – I jedynym jej terytorium w tej chwili jesteś ty. Tylko ty jesteś cały jej. A dobrowolnie wszedłeś w moją przestrzeń. Założyła, że będzie lepiej i bezpieczniej zabrać ciebie ode mnie. Dosłownie. Nie mogła postawić się mnie, ponieważ instynktownie wie, że nie jest dla mnie konkurencją. Nie poprzez siłę – wyjaśnił Steve. – Zakładam, że beta twojej ex-alfy jest kimś ważnym. Pewnie pracuje w swojej firmie albo coś takiego. Gracie zakłada z góry, że pieniądze są złe. Utożsamia je z jedną osobą i jej motywami, które chyba nie do końca jej leżą.

Danny przełknął ciężko. Naprawdę chciał wyglądać na wściekłego, ale jego złość wyparowała jakiś czas temu. Teraz był po prostu zmęczony.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to beta? – spytał tylko, bo nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem McGarrett trafił w dziesiątkę.

I może Danny nieświadomie nosił cały czas na czole napis 'wymieniony na betę'. To byłoby upokarzające.

\- Gdyby to była alfa, nie dostałbyś praw rodzicielskich – odparł McGarrett spokojnie. – A rzadko kto celuje w omegę po raz drugi. Musieli spotkać się podczas jakiegoś biznesowego eventu – dodał.

Miał ochotę nagle walnąć alfę w tę jego spokojną twarz za samo mówienie o rozpadzie jego małżeństwa w tak obojętny sposób. Pewnie to nie była pierwsza taka sytuacja, skoro McGarrett rozgryzał go z taką łatwością, ale to nadal nie bolało mniej. I wszyscy wokół zawsze wykazywali jakieś emocje, kiedy rozmawiał z nimi o Rachel i Grace. McGarrett był całkiem obojętny, jakby to nie miało znaczenia. Jakby to powoli nie niszczyło jego życia.

Nietrudno było sobie przypomnieć dlaczego nienawidził alf. W ich świecie wszystko wydawało się proste. I oczywiście, że był całkiem świadomy, że zazwyczaj alfy szukały bet, aby jakoś zastąpić nimi swoje omegi. To wcale jednak nie było łatwiejsze do przyjęcia. Mieli na zawsze być razem, a Grace stanowiła spoiwo ich związku. Teraz natomiast stanowiła punkt sporów, które miały się nigdy nie skończyć.

\- Pewnie nie pozwala mu na nic – ciągnął dalej Steve. – To w końcu tylko beta. Ma pieniądze, ale to beta, a twoja córka jest alfą. Nie pozwoli mu zająć twojego miejsca, ponieważ tego nie chce. I jego pieniądze nie mają znaczenia. Nie przekonały jej do mnie nawet delfiny, prawda? – spytał McGarrett i to brzmiało prawie tak, jakby próbował go podnieść na duchu.

\- Polubiła delfiny. Później – przyznał Danny, ponieważ skoro mieli chwilę szczerości, mógł od biedy coś z siebie dać.

\- Nie polubi go, bo ma pieniądze. Nie jest jej ojcem i nigdy nie będzie. A jesteś wszystkim, co Grace ma, więc dlaczego miałaby cię oddawać bez walki? – spytał retorycznie McGarrett.

Westchnął, przecierając twarz, bo nie miał nawet pojęcia co z tym zrobić.

\- Walka o terytorium – prychnął.

\- Nie walka – odparł Steve. – Nie walczyłem o terytorium. Ona zaznaczyła z góry, że jesteś jej – zakpił McGarrett. – I gwarantuje ci, że…

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo, czując, że jego policzki zaczynają się czerwienić.

\- Nie, dla niej to było właśnie coś takiego – stwierdził Steve. – Nie walczyłbym z twoją córką.

\- Super, bo ona ma osiem lat, a ty jesteś dorosłym ex-SEAL – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To też. Poza tym z dzieckiem nigdy nie wygrasz – stwierdził Steve i brzmiało to rozsądnie.

Stan i Rachel próbowali ją kupić. I może się nawet kłócili podczas ostatniego tygodnia, bo Grace nie chciała opowiedzieć mu o dolinie na Maui.

\- Czyli to jest ten wasz alfi biznes – zakpił, ale jakoś nie potrafił się do tego przyłożyć.

\- Myślisz, że to wszystko? – prychnął Steve. – Wyjaśniłem ci tylko, co jest grane. Przynajmniej będziesz wiedział dlaczego rzuca się do gardła każdemu napotkanemu alfie.

\- Skąd wiesz? Mówiła ci? – zdziwił się.

\- Ktoś ci się narzucał? – spytał Steve niemal od razu, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

Danny przewrócił oczami i spojrzał wymownie na pełną salę ludzi. Starał się zaplatać dłonie na piersi, ale nadal czuł się nago. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat nie pokazywał ludziom sutków. W New Jersey każdy wychodził z domu w pełni ubrany i zapięty pod szyję. Nie był pieprzoną Snooki.

Steve wydał z siebie długie westchnienie, chyba zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego pytanie było idiotyczne.

\- Nie mówiła mi. Po prostu wiem. Alfi biznes. Nikt się tak nie zrozumie jak alfa z alfą. I ona potrzebuje trochę większego terytorium – podjął Steve. – Dlatego powiedziałem jej, że moje terytorium jest jej terytorium – dodał, obserwując go ostrożnie.

\- Powiedziałeś co mojej córce? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Steve przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Jakby ci to wyjaśnić… - zaczął McGarrett.

\- Lepiej się streszczaj – warknął Danny.

\- Nie wypuściłaby cię do pracy – poinformował go w końcu Steve. – Nie pozwoliłaby ci iść do pracy, skoro wiedziałaby, że jej terytorium w twojej osobie, znajdzie się na moim terytorium bez jej ochrony, więc teraz to jest też jej terytorium – stwierdził mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby to było całkiem logiczne.

\- Więc wymieniliście sobie mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – odparł Steve i zaśmiał się. – Chryste, nie – powtórzył i w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki, kiedy zaczął się śmiać.

Danny poczuł się trochę jak idiota.

\- Chociaż wiesz, jak zgodzi się ciebie wymienić na hotel z delfinami, możemy ponegocjować – rzucił Steve.

\- Zamknij się – warknął, ponieważ McGarrett był o wiele zbyt rozbawiony jak na jego oko.

\- Nie masz zielonego pojęcia o alfim biznesie – zakpił Steve. – Nie wymieniamy się ludźmi.

\- Jasne, ponieważ świetnie poszło ostatnim razem – odparł i zbił usta w wąską kreskę, bo uśmiech od razu wyparował z twarzy McGarretta.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle przedyskutowywał kwestie Grace ze Stevem, ale to był jedyny dostępny alfa. Rachel nie chciała dzielić się z nim informacjami, chociaż dla dobra małej powinni zacząć rozmawiać. Grace nie zamykała się w sobie, ale stała się do tego stopnia niezależna, że budziła się przed nim i witała go z kawą. Nie chciał, aby sądziła, że to był jej obowiązek. Stawianie ojca do pionu nie powinno być zajęciem dla małych dziewczynek, które marzyły o tym, aby być małymi syrenkami.

\- Danny – zaczął Steve i wyprostował się trochę, bo alfa rzadko używał jego imienia.

Nadal irytował go, podkradając 'Danno' od Grace. Na szczęście nikt nie odważył się tak do niego mówić w klubie.

\- Omegowy biznes – podjął, chcąc jak najszybciej skończyć tę rozmowę. – Dziecięcy świr objawia się tym, że kiedy pojawia się omega z dzieckiem, pozostałe zaczynają się tłoczyć wokół tego dziecka. I zaczynają się pojawiać takie myśli, że wiesz wszyscy nagle chcą mieć dziecko.

Oczy McGarretta zrobiły się większe, kiedy spojrzał na Lori, a potem na Kono. Jeśli sądził, że nagle każdy pracownik jego klubu będzie dążył do zapłodnienia cholernie się mylił, ale Danny pozwolił mu na te katastrofalne wizje dla własnej satysfakcji przez kilka minut.

\- Nie możecie… - zaczął McGarrett i urwał.

\- Nie mówię, że wszyscy zaraz zaczną chodzić z brzuchami. Mówię tylko, że wszyscy będą przesiadywać u mnie w domu i Grace będzie miała, aż nadmiar cioć i wujków – odparł i przewrócił oczami. – Sądzisz, że wszyscy jesteśmy opanowani rządzą prokreacji, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od ciebie jesteśmy do tego zdolni.

\- Max ostatnio mówił coś dziwnego. Nie wiedziałem, że to przez ciebie – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Max rozmawiał z tobą o posiadaniu dzieci? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- O urlopie z tym związanym – rzucił Steve.

Danny spojrzał w stronę młodego omegi, który zaczął zbierać szklanki ze stolików. Victoria obserwowała jego ruchy, ale znajdowała się w bezpiecznym oddaleniu od chłopaka.

\- Raczej nieaktualne – stwierdził.

Steve nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony, co tylko wzbudziło jego podejrzenia.

\- Nie ma tutaj urlopów macierzyńskich? – spytał wprost.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że są. Prawo pracy… - zaczął Steve i urwał. – Och, znaczy sądzisz, że coś nagadałem Maxowi? Spytałem go czy planuje mieć dziecko. Znaczy czy chciałby. Dzieciak ma dziewiętnaście lat. Pracowałby za barem, gdyby to było legalne – prychnął McGarrett. – Co on zrobi z dzieckiem?

Danny wzruszył ramionami. Nie spodziewał się, że Max zajdzie z tym pomysłem tak daleko. Skoro już orientował się w kwestii urlopów, może jednak jego alfa nie był aż takim dupkiem. Albo okazał się palantem, kiedy Max odmówił zaciążenia się już teraz. To zdarzało się częściej niż rzadziej.

\- Więc… - zaczął Steve. – Ta terytorialna sprawa jest czysto symboliczna. Instynkty uspokajają się dopiero, kiedy mija okres dorastania. One po prostu uaktywniły się za wcześnie dla niej, więc robi wszystko, co może, żeby sobie z nimi poradzić. I daje radę, więc czasem jej odpuść, bo nie wszystko musi być idealne. Jest zagubiona i ciągle zaskakiwana.

Danny westchnął i starał się rozluźnić, ale wcale mu to nie wyszło.


	14. Chapter 14

Alfi biznes kontynuował się nadal, ponieważ Grace warczała na każdego, kto zbliżał się do niego za blisko. Ojciec jednej z jej koleżanek rozwiódł się rok wcześniej i najwyraźniej sądził, że to będzie doskonały pomysł, aby się mu przedstawić pod szkołą. Grace spoglądała na niego tak długo, aż mężczyzna zabrał się z jej oczu. Danny był za to wdzięczny tylko częściowo. W pewien sposób nawet go to bawiło, bo jeszcze do niedawna sądził, że będzie musiał radzić sobie z dupkami sam.

Mała ruszyła do szkoły o wiele wcześniej. Rachel miała jakieś spotkanie wcześnie rano, więc przynajmniej dzisiaj zostało mu oszczędzone spotkanie z byłą. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo to wytrzyma. Rachel nie starała się na siłę być złośliwą, ale wycierała mu w twarz za każdym razem jak dobrze się jej powodziło. Nigdy nie miał ciągotek do pieniędzy i może to irytowało ją najbardziej w ich małżeństwie. Zarabiał tyle, aby czuli się bezpiecznie. Nie potrzebował luksusów i Grace chyba miała podobnie, bo szybko wpadli w cudowną rutynę w ich małym mieszkanku.

To smakowało prawie jak szczęście.

Kono czekała na niego pod drzwiami, niezapowiedziana. I jej mina nie świadczyła o niczym dobrym.

\- Hejo Danny – zaczęła.

\- Niech zgadnę, byłaś w okolicy? – zakpił.

To był ich dzień wolny, ale nie planował malowania. Chciał trochę odsapnąć, zanim weźmie się za kolejny etap remontu. Poza tym celował bardziej w kupno szafek, bo otwarte pudła pod ścianą zaczynały go irytować. Kolor jego salonu przestawał być problemem w porównaniu do braku szuflad i wieszaków.

\- Znasz mnie – prychnęła Kono. – Idziemy z Chinem popływać i nie zmuszam, ale mógłbyś w końcu zobaczyć ciężarówkę Kamekony – rzuciła.

Grubas zapraszał go niemal od samego początku. Chciał zajrzeć do niego, ale jego czas był mocno ograniczony przez Grace, pracę i sen. I to dokładnie w tej kolejności.

\- Mogłaś zadzwonić – powiedział.

\- Żebyś mnie olał? Wiesz, że Chin czeka za rogiem, żeby zastosować przemoc? – rzuciła i nie był nawet pewien czy żartowała.

\- Porwania są nielegalne – przypomniał jej jak ostatni idiota i zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Nie daj się prosić – jęknęła.

\- Nie lubię nawet plaży – przypomniał jej.

\- Możesz zostać na trawniku albo z Kamekoną koło ciężarówki. Robi naprawdę świetne krewetki. I daje świetne rabaty znajomym – dodała.

Prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kame? Bardziej płacimy podwójne – zakpił, ponieważ beta był zdolny do wszystkiego i chyba jeszcze bardziej skąpy od niego, a to wiele mówiło.

Danny nigdy nie lubił wyrzucania pieniędzy w błoto, a teraz kiedy nie miał ich zbyt wiele – to mógł nawet się usprawiedliwiać. Rachel twierdziła, że powinni wziąć Grace na wspólne zakupy, odkąd ich szafy nie zostały uzupełnione. Mała rosła jak na drożdżach i zaczynał się obawiać, że będzie od niego wyższa. Rachel nigdy nie pozwoliła mu zapomnieć o tych kilku centymetrach, które dzieliły ich samych.

Kono spoglądała na niego swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami, jakby próbowała udać jedną z tych min, które Grace robiła, aby przekonać go do swoich racji.

\- Żadnego umawiania z omegami, młoda damo i masz być przed wieczorynką w łóżku – powiedział i Kalakaua wyszczerzyła się jak głupia. – Będziesz wymywać piasek z moich włosów – ostrzegł ją.

\- Trochę zboczone, ale co mi tam – prychnęła Kono.

ooo

Plaża nie była pełna turystów, najwyraźniej miejscowi mieli swoje tajne miejsca, którymi nie dzielili się z przyjezdnymi. Fale były przerażająco wysokie, nawet z tego miejsca, z którego obserwował je teraz. Ciężarówka Kamekony stała zaparkowana na niewielkim placu, zapraszając egzotycznymi zapachami. Kono niemal od razu przedstawiła go swojej rodzinie i nie spodziewał się spotkania kolejnych członków klanu Kalakaua-Kelly. Miał wrażenie, że połowa Oahu należała do tej familii i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się na ile to mafia.

\- Williams, powiedziałeś? – spytał alfa, przysiadając się do niego.

\- Dokładnie – odparł, obserwując nalaną twarz mężczyzny.

\- Sierżant Hanamoa – przedstawił się facet. – Meka dla przyjaciół. Mówiono o twoim transferze z kontynentu.

Danny poczuł jak całe jego ciało się napina.

\- Jesteś kuzynem Kono? – spytał wprost, nie wiedząc w co mężczyzna pogrywa.

\- Moja żona jest kuzynką China – wyjaśnił alfa. – Chin też był gliną. Nie wiem czy ci mówił.

Danny potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie dziwię się. Ta sprawa nadal boli. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że szkoda, że cię do nas nie przyjęli. Słyszałem o twoich statystykach – ciągnął dalej Meka. – Dobra robota w New Jersey. Nie cierpię, kiedy dobre gliny siedzą w domu. Prawo nie jest doskonałe.

\- Prawo nie jest doskonałe – zgodził się i uniósł swoją butelkę z piwem do góry.

Nie bardzo wiedział co dodać jeszcze. Facet go nie znał, ale najwyraźniej miał potrzebę wyrażenia swojego niezadowolenia, co stawiało go w grupie tych, którzy potrafili dostrzec dobrą policyjną robotę, kiedy taką widzieli. I status nie miał dla nich znaczenia. Żona Meki zresztą była omegą, więc musiał wiedzieć, że nie są jedynie świetnymi ozdóbkami u czyjegoś ramienia.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, bo to cholernie wiele znaczyło.

Meka skinął głową, kiedy stukali się szyjkami butelek.

ooo

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Kono kochała ten sport. Lądowała w wodzie na jego oczach przynajmniej cztery razy. Przerażało go, kiedy wspinała się z powrotem na swoją deskę, pomimo tego, że cholerstwo musiało być śliskie od wody. Ocean wydawał mu się nagle bardzo niebezpiecznym miejscem. Zaczynał cieszyć się, że nie zdążył jeszcze kupić deski dla Grace. Może istniały szanse, że wykorzysta alfi biznes przeciwko niej. To nie byłaby czysta gra, ale posunąłby się do manipulacji, żeby uratować swojemu dziecku życie, a nawet dalej, jeśli to byłoby konieczne.

Kono musiała go nienawidzić, skoro przekonywała go jeszcze niedawno, że to perfekcyjnie bezpieczny sport. Siniak na jej udzie dowodził czego innego.

Przyglądał się jej z pewną fascynacją, bo otoczona rodziną i znajomymi zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż w klubie, co nie powinno go dziwić. Zawsze rozluźniali się w towarzystwie bliskich. On pewnie jeszcze bardziej niż pozostali, bo nadal miał w sobie to skrępowanie, kiedy ściągał koszulę i zostawał w spodenkach na kilka godzin pracy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do spojrzeń, które posyłały mu alfy. Ostatnio obiektem czysto seksualnym był jeszcze w czasie studiów, ale był kilka kilogramów lżejszy, jego klatka piersiowa nie wyglądała, jakby wytarzał się na niej kot i nie miał znikającej blizny po ugryzieniu.

Czuł się zużyty i pewnie to męczyło go najbardziej. Młodość i radość, która biła od Kono tylko pokazywała mu co miał za sobą. Nie chciał skończyć jako samotna omega z córką, która kiedyś znajdzie swoją własną połówkę. Nie chciał myśleć o tym jak o zdradzie, ale miał zostać sam. Trudno było mu się jednak z tym pogodzić.

Kono ruszyła w stronę oceanu, bo najwyraźniej nie miała dość walki, a potem zamarła, kiedy podszedł do niej dość wysoki mężczyzna. Danny wyczuwał alfę na kilometr i instynktownie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Chin był zajęty rozmową z Kamekoną w środku ciężarówki, a on miał złe przeczucia. Kono wyglądała na spiętą, chociaż nie potrafił zrozumieć na co patrzył. Alfa rozkładał dłonie, jakby był bezradny i to nie był obraz, który często widywał. Tym bardziej zaskoczyło go, że Kono odepchnęła faceta i wtedy wszystko wróciło do normy, bo koleś ruszył w jej stronę emanując irytacją i złością.

Danny nie podbiegł do nich, ale przyspieszył kroku, bo omega wydawała się coś wykrzykiwać, ewidentnie wściekła.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, stając między nimi.

\- Danny – westchnęła, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

Ulżyło mu, kiedy dostrzegł, że Chin i Kamekona przyglądali im się ciekawie.

Alfa obrzucił go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale stał nadal na swoim miejscu kilka kroków od niego.

\- Adam Noshimuri – przedstawił się facet, wyciągając nawet dłoń w jego kierunku. – Jesteś nowy. Nie znam cię.

Danny zerknął na jego rękę i nie uścisnął jej. Ostatni raz, kiedy dał się nabrać na taki numer, wylądował twarzą w ziemi ku uciesze dupków z komisariatu. Potrafił walczyć, ale to nie oznaczało, że lubił uciekać się do przemocy na każdym kroku. Pisanie raportów z takich zajść nie było przyjemnością. A teraz nie chroniła go żadna odznaka. Miał też wrażenie, że Adama akurat widział już w barze.

\- Włóczysz się za Kono – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

Kono zaśmiała się za jego plecami.

\- Danny, naprawdę nic się nie dzieje – powiedziała. – Pokłóciliśmy się.

\- Chryste, to jakiś kolejny twój chłopak? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Adam spojrzał na nią wściekły.

\- Ktoś cię zaatakował?! – warknął alfa i wydawał się faktycznie zaniepokojony.

\- Tak, Steve mnie dotknął i Danny prawie oderwał mu rękę od korpusu, więc na twoim miejscu nie pogrywałabym z naszym obronnym omegą – prychnęła Kono. – Nikt mnie nie dotyka, kiedy tego nie chcę.

\- Mówiłem, że praca tam jest niebezpieczna – zaczął Adam. – Mówiłem ci, że…

\- Nie odejdę z pracy – warknęła Kono.

\- Możesz znaleźć inną – powiedział Adam.

Kono zaśmiała się cierpko.

\- Gdzie? – spytała wprost. – Gdzie przyjmują omegi? W klubie ze striptizem? – warknęła.

I totalnie popierał jej złość. Twarz alfy jednak pociemniała, jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Kono, mogłabyś zostać moją żoną, a wtedy… - zaczął Adam.

Kono przewróciła oczami.

\- I wtedy przede mną otworzą się wszystkie drzwi – syknęła. – Już to słyszałam – warknęła.

Danny zamarł.

\- Hej, wy tutaj chyba nie macie tego zwyczaju, gdzie rodzina sprzedaje omegę jakiemuś alfie? – upewnił się przerażony, bo Kono wspominała, że ich klan podzielił się jakiś czas temu.

Znał jej matkę oraz ojca, ale kuzyni, z którymi się widywała byli przede wszystkim od strony China. Nie był pewien co jest grane, ale nawet jeśli ten Noshimuri nie rzucał się od razu do niczyjego gardła, to nie musiało oznaczać niczego dobrego. Może próbował wygrać Kono, co przecież było śmieszne, bo Kalakaua była najbardziej niezależną osobą, jaką znał.

Adam spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Nie, ten zwyczaj wymarł – odparła spokojnie Kono.

\- Chyba mi ulżyło – stwierdził.

\- Oświadczyłem się jej normalnie – dodał Adam pospiesznie.

Danny prawie mu współczuł.

\- A ona powiedziała nie i dalej tutaj jesteś – zauważył spokojnie.

Alfa otworzył usta, a potem zamknął je pospiesznie i spojrzał na Kono z jakąś taką dziwną desperacją. Danny rozstawił nogi szerzej, przygotowując się w zasadzie na wszystko, ale Noshimuri skinął tylko głową, jakby dotarło do niego w czym leżał problem.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział mężczyzna całkiem szczerze, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i po prostu odszedł.

Danny nie był do końca pewien jak się z tym czuł. Noshimuri był pewne z dziesięć lat młodszy od niego, ale nie był dzieciakiem. Alfy jednak miały tendencję do jednotorowego myślenia i niezauważania oczywistości. Stwierdzanie faktów czasami pomagało im się ogarnąć, ale Danny akurat tego nie lubił. Skopywanie tyłków dupków było o wiele przyjemniejsze niż obserwowanie jak zakochany szczeniak się oddalał, aby lizać swoje rany.

Spojrzał na Kono, która spoglądała na oddalającego się Adama i westchnął.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym - poprosiła go cicho.

ooo

McGarrett nie pojawił się w klubie, ale Danny podejrzewał, że to miało wejść mu w nawyk, skoro mieli już menadżera. Victoria zaczynała się zadomawiać i już wprowadziła swoje zasady, które dotyczyły głównie dyżurów przy zmywaku. Najwyraźniej kiedy odsyłali tam Maxa, robili ogromny błąd, chociaż Danny nie potrafił dostrzec, w którym miejscu. Charlie nie cierpiał machania się po łokcie w płynie, więc z chęcią oddawał swoje dyżury przy myciu szkła. Nikt nie widział w tym problemu. Nawet Kamekona czasami pomagał.

Stali w niewielkim półkolu, obserwując Victorię, na której granatowa sukienka leżała doskonale. Kono twierdziła, że wcześniej beta zajmowała się jednym z hoteli, ale nie pytał o szczegóły ani skąd Kalakaua miała te informacje. Część jej klanu zapewne pracowała dla McGarretta. Może ten biznes był nawet pokoleniowy. Do takich fortun nie dochodziło się w pojedynkę, a przynajmniej tak podpowiadało mu doświadczenie.

\- Musimy sobie wyjaśnić parę rzeczy – zaczęła Victoria, tonem, który nie przypadł do gustu, odkąd użyła go po raz pierwszy. – Nie miał kto wami kierować przez ten cały czas, ale Steve powierzył mi to zadanie i zamierzam uczynić z tego klubu jeden z najlepszych na wyspie – ciągnęła dalej, spoglądając na ich twarze.

Imię McGarretta wypowiedziała takim tonem, jakby zażyłość między nimi dotyczyła czegoś więcej niż jednorazowego numerku w samochodzie. Danny nie wierzył jej ani przez jedną minutę. Alfy były dość łatwe do rozszyfrowania, jeśli chodziło o seks. I McGarrett tylko raz przyszedł do klubu z Victorią wyglądając na odprężonego.

Jeśli robili to, to po pracy. A z dzieckiem Victorii i ich szalonymi godzinami zajęć, nie sądził, aby pozostawało jej wiele czasu. To było fizycznie niemożliwe.

\- Musimy zmienić kilka rzeczy, bo większość z was chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że znajduje się w pracy – podjęła beta. – Przede wszystkim jesteście w pracy, więc nie załatwiacie prywatnych spraw. Nie odbieracie komórek, kiedy żywnie się wam podoba i nie wychodzicie wcześniej, ponieważ to odbije się na waszej pensji. Wybraliście tę pracę, więc nie chcę słyszeć, że ktokolwiek z was ma problem z serwowaniem drinków z osobistych powodów – dodała, patrząc wymownie w stronę Maxa, który zaczerwienił się po same koniuszki uszu.

Danny nie nazwałby cudzego dziewictwa 'osobistym problemem', ale najwyraźniej to zależało od interpretacji.

\- Nie uczymy się na zapleczu, nie podrywamy klientów i nie odszczekujemy się im – dodała Victoria.

Tym razem wpatrywała się wprost na niego.

Danny nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Zrozumiano? – spytała szorstko.

I najwyraźniej nie retorycznie, bo po jej słowach zapadła długa cisza. Czekała na jakąś odpowiedź od nich i czuł jak bardzo spięta jest Kono obok niego.

\- Zrozumiano – powiedział za nich wszystkich.

ooo

Lori wydawała się nerwowa jak nigdy. Victoria stała kilka metrów od niej, więc zachowywali względne milczenie. Nikt nie miał jakoś ochoty do prowadzenia rozmów, chociaż nie pracowali w każdej minucie, bo studenci zaczęli zamawiać piwo w kuflach i sami się obsługiwali przy stolikach. Większość i tak nie było stać na alkohol, więc tańczyli po prostu na środku sali. Kono i Max starali się zbierać szkło, ale ponieważ czwartki ssały, podłoga pokrywała się warstwą potłuczonego szkła. Charlie latał z miotłą kilka razy, robiąc sobie miejsce łokciami. Dzieciaki nie przejmowały się tym, że mogły pociąć stopy o odłamki. Alkohol miał fatalny wpływ na ich mózgi.

Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł Adama, ale to mogło być przewidzenie. Kono była zresztą całkiem spokojna, chociaż odnosił wrażenie, że coś się w niej zmieniło. Chin wspominał o tym, że Noshimuri przestał do niej dzwonić. Danny spodziewał się, że dziewczyna się odpręży, ale w jej oczach malowały się dość nieprzyjemne emocje. Gdyby nie znał jej lepiej – pomyślałby, że ktoś ukradł jej deskę. A wiedział, że dorwałaby każdego, kto dotknąłby jej sprzętu i połamałaby mu palce.

Otworzył usta, żeby spytać Lori czy nie chciałaby następnym razem do nich dołączyć na plaży. Jej siostrzenica i Grace znały się ze szkoły. Wspólne wyjście na plażę mogło był całkiem przyjemne, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, bo Victoria spojrzała na niego ostro.

Rozłożył dłonie w obronnym geście i zabrał się za wycieranie szkła.

Zapowiadała się naprawdę długa noc.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve zaglądał do baru dość często, chociaż nie zostawał do godzin porannych tak jak wcześniej, pozwalając Victorii zajmować się interesem w całości. Danny nie był pewien kiedy alfa się wysypiał, bo Kono widywała McGarretta surfującego niemal każdego dnia. Zapewne każdy z jego hoteli też był prowadzony przez menadżera. Szaleństwem byłoby uważać, że było inaczej.

\- Szef na dziesiątej – rzuciła Lori, ponieważ Steve zawsze oznaczał upuszczane szkło, a Victoria zamierzała odliczyć od ich pensji każdą szklankę, chociaż to było szaleństwem.

Najwięcej rozbijali klienci, ale obroty takich klubów były tak wielkie, że te drobne zniszczenia umykały księgowym. Kobieta jednak najwyraźniej próbowała znaleźć swój styl kierowania tym miejscem i przeszkadzanie jej teraz, kiedy dopiero zaczynała byłoby idiotyzmem. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy minie trochę i poznają się lepiej, usiądą razem z Kono i pozostałymi, i omówią gnębiące ich kwestie. Jak fakt, że Max naprawdę świetnie radził sobie w mniej zatłoczone noce i wystawianie go na pożarcie studentów było nierozsądne – oględnie mówiąc.

\- Hej Danno – rzucił Steve, zabierając mu część jego przestrzeni.

Danny zdążył się jednak już do tego przyzwyczaić. McGarrett po prostu lubił chodzić po ludziach. I fakt, że dotykał często Kono był raczej taką formą braterskiego zainteresowania niż seksualnego kontekstu. Max wydawał się lgnąć do Steve'a z podobnych względów i Danny nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy alfa jest świadom tego, że pracownicy traktowali go jak zastępczego ojca. Instynkty omeg raz uruchomione, rzadko zmieniały się.

\- Cześć dupku – odparł, ponieważ był w połowie zamówienia, a Steve właśnie podkradł drinka, którego zdążył zrobić. – To nie jest dla ciebie – mruknął.

\- Nie, jestem przekonany, że czytałeś w moich myślach – rzucił Steve, wcale nie zrażony.

Lori prychnęła, przewracając oczami, kiedy podawała mu kolejną szklankę.

\- I mówiłem, że masz tak do mnie nie mówić – powiedział Danny, chociaż może o ułamek sekundy za późno, bo Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, jakby kompletnie nie wierzył w jego słaby protest.

I fakty były takie, że Danny zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego jak McGarrett go nazywał. Wolał jednak się do tego nie przyznawać. Wydawało mu się to pewną formą przyznania się, że pozwoli spenetrować alfie jakąś sferę swojego życia. Jego kontakty z córką pozostawały święte i nietknięte. Nawet Rachel nie miała dostępu do ich więzi, co wiele mówiło o nich. Może powinien był to dostrzec już dawno.

Zadrżał, kiedy Steve otarł się o niego, przechodząc dalej. Czułby się o wiele lepiej w koszuli, nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby, że jego ciało będzie spływało potem przez całą noc. Spojrzenia klientów nie były przyjemne. Do nich zaczynał się jednak przyzwyczajać, chociaż może nie powinien. Oni się jednak nie liczyli i wymieniali każdego wieczoru. Rzadko widywał znajome twarze, ale ci ludzie przeważnie stanowili gości Steve'a. Siedzieli w strefie VIP i pili o wiele zbyt wysoko wyceniany alkohol. Te alfy rzadko podchodziły do baru, bardziej Kono miała z nimi do czynienia i był pod wrażeniem jej profesjonalizmu, kiedy pojawiał się Adam Noshimuri. Dziewczyna zawsze spinała się, jakby oczekiwała czegoś nieprzyjemnego z jego strony, więc Danny obserwował ją uważniej przez te wieczory. Adam jednak zachowywał się nienagannie, co martwiło go tym bardziej, bo zaczynał lubić faceta.

A nie powinien.

\- Steve, potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytała Victoria, prawie przyprawiając go o zawał.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego oni wszyscy musieli się tak skradać.

Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo, wyjmując z jego dłoni szklankę.

\- Myślałem, że podskakujesz tak tylko przeze mnie – prychnął alfa. – Teraz będę zazdrosny – dodał i uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

Słowo 'dupek' pojawiło się na jego ustach, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, bo Victoria patrzyła na nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie nazwałby tego flirtem, ale pewnie antagonizowanie szefa nie miało mu przysporzyć przyjaciół, więc ugryzł się w język.

\- Dzięki, ale czasem lubię zejść i sprawdzić jak sobie wszyscy radzą – rzucił Steve. – Postoję tutaj trochę, więc nie martw się barem.

Victoria popatrzyła na nich tak, jakby ta część klubu naprawdę zaczynała stanowić dla niej problem. I Danny w pełni ją rozumiał. Jeśli sądziła, że zainteresowanie McGarretta nią daje jej pewną stabilność, musiała walczyć o uwagę alfy. Sfera randkowania niewiele zmieniła się od czasów średniowiecza. Teraz jedynie nie martwił się, że zostanie dźgnięty w plecy.

Kobieta skinęła jednak głową, kiedy skierowała się do strefy VIP, gdzie przeważnie sama odpowiadała za gości. Jej biodra poruszały się w ten sensualny sposób, który potrafiły wymusić jedynie wysokie szpilki.

Danny nie był nawet pewien dlaczego spoglądał za nią, ale to był błąd, bo kiedy jego uwaga była rozproszona, McGarrett zawsze jakoś to wykorzystywał. Poczuł palce przeczesującego jego włosy i nie mógł po prostu w to uwierzyć. Kiedy obrócił się w stronę Steve'a, alfa uśmiechał się szeroko i radośnie.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – warknął, co było śmieszne, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że McGarrett właśnie dotknął jego włosów.

W odpowiedzi Steve uśmiechnął się do niego tylko szerzej.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego, nie dotknąłeś moich włosów – powtórzył uparcie, najwyraźniej aktywując swój syndrom wyparcia.

Już bardziej spodziewałby się rąk na jego pośladkach albo dłoni zaciskającej się na karku. Nie miał wątpliwości, że McGarrett był świadom jak obezwładnić omegę bez używania siły. Były takie punkty na ich ciele, przez które reagowali spontanicznie, dlatego Danny zawsze potrafił zareagować szybciej nim ktokolwiek by się do nich dobrał.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić jakie są w dotyku – odparł Steve, jakby to było całkiem normalne, że przeczesywał sobie palcami jego włosy.

\- To jest świętość – poinformował go Danny całkiem poważnie, ignorując fakt, że Lori starała się niezbyt subtelnie wytrzeć łzy śmiechu. – Nie będziesz dotykał moich włosów, Steven – warknął.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej.

ooo

Nie minęło doba, a alfa zrobił to ponownie, ale tym razem kończyli pracę, a on był przygotowany. Kiedy tylko zobaczył rękę, która kierowała się w stronę jego głowy, złapał za nadgarstek McGarretta i boleśnie przyblokował jego staw. Steve nie wydał najmniejszego dźwięku, kiedy obracał się wokół własnej osi i stanęli twarzą w twarz, czego Danny nie planował. Koszula McGarretta była jak zawsze rozpięta, więc widział część jego klatki piersiowej, opalonej i cholernie szerokiej.

Nie spodziewał się bynajmniej również tego, że alfa zanurkuje pod jego ręką, wykręcając tym razem jego kończynę. Niemal spodziewał się, że spotka się z kolejną ścianą, ale Steve objął go ramieniem, unieruchamiając cały jego kark. Danny zmieścił się idealnie pod jego brodą i alfa położył podbródek na jego włosach a potem zniszczył coś, co on układał przez dobre kilka minut w domu.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Kono śmiała się jak opętana, kiedy próbował wierzgać, bo Steve trzymał go pewnie i odrobinę za mocno. Czuł jak jego włosy odginają się, odlepiając się od czaszki. I wiedział, że za kilka minut będzie wyglądał okropnie, co najwyraźniej było celem Steve'a, bo ten facet rujnował wszystko.

\- Kono! Pomóż mi! – krzyknął, ale omega przysiadła na jednym ze stolików krztusząc się od śmiechu.

\- Nie, dzięki ibrah/i, lubię moją dzisiejszą fryzurę – rzuciła dziewczyna.

\- Lojalność omeg! – przypomniał jej i w końcu spojrzał w dół na rękę McGarretta, która przytrzymywała go w bezruchu.

To było idiotyczne, ale alfa najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił.

\- Puść mnie, Steven – warknął.

\- Nie – odparł alfa, a potem Danny poczuł igiełki zarostu z jego policzka na swojej czaszce.

\- Ostrzegam cię – rzucił, ale Steve prychnął tylko w jego włosy.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech, a potem ugryzł go w rękę z całej siły. Nie był pewien czy mężczyzna puścił go z bólu czy zaskoczenia, ale zdążył się wysunąć z jego uścisku. Kono spadła ze stolika, co zapewne wiele mówiło o poziomie ich zachowania, ale była czwarta nad ranem, a on chciał iść do domu. Starał się jakoś ułożyć swoje włosy, ale odstawały na wszystkiego strony. Jedyną satysfakcję odczuwał z powodu kompletnie zszokowanego wzroku McGarretta.

\- Ugryzłeś mnie – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie dostanę wścieklizny – odparł. – Nie dotykaj moich włosów – rzucił.

Steve nadal patrzył na niego zdziwiony, a potem zerknął na swój nadgarstek, jakby dalej w to nie wierzył.

\- Ale mnie ugryzłeś – powtórzył tępo McGarrett.

\- A co miałem zrobić, kiedy mnie unieruchomiłeś? – spytał Danny całkiem poważnie i atmosfera uległa totalnej zmianie zaledwie z sekundzie. – Jesteś ex-SEAL i sam powiedziałeś, że nie mam z tobą żadnych szans, więc postaw się przez sekundę na moim miejscu – dodał.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził – powiedział pospiesznie Steven i brzmiał całkiem szczerze.

\- Nie wiem. Nie znam cię. Łazisz za mną i nie wiem dlaczego – rzucił zirytowany. – Kiedy mówię, żebyś się odczepił, nastajesz tylko bardziej. Co ma mi to powiedzieć o tobie? – spytał wprost.

Steve lekko przybladł, a przynajmniej odniósł takie wrażenie, chociaż w tym świetle nie można było być niczego pewnym. Przynajmniej Kono przestała się śmiać.

\- Nie skrzywdziłbym cię – powtórzył Steve, tym razem o wiele ciszej. – Nie żartowałbym z tobą, gdybym nie uważał, że jesteśmy równi – rzucił, zaskakując go trochę.

Na pewno nie tych słów się spodziewał i nie bardzo wiedział jak ma je traktować. Nie widział tej równości i na pewno jej nie czuł. Różnice w statusie, orientacji i nawet cholernym wzroście były czymś, do czego się przyzwyczaił już wcześniej. I potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Nie do końca wiedział o jaką równość chodzi Steve'owi.

\- Danny – zaczęła Kono.

Spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

Ona akurat powinna wiedzieć o czym mówił.

ooo

Już następnego dnia Kono czekała pod jego mieszkaniem, a Chin towarzyszył jej z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Mieli przy sobie piwo, więc zapewne zamierzali go przekupić. Nadal nie odmalowali jego sypialni, ale mieli na to cały czas tego świata. Niespecjalnie czuł się też pozytywnie nastawiony do wysiłku fizycznego. Dni wolne były od nadrabiania snu, co nie było łatwe, kiedy odprowadzał Grace do szkoły każdego ranka, a potem odbierał ją po kolejnych kilku godzinach. Jakoś udawało mu się zdrzemnąć, ale kłótnia z McGarrettem wytrąciła go z równowagi.

Wiedział, że większość bawiło to, że Steve go zaczepiał. Danny jednak nigdy nie lubił być popychanym. Jeśli mógł tego uniknąć, starał się jak mógł. Na każdym kroku jednak komuś przeszkadzała jego budowa, wzrost, orientacja czy nawet owłosienie na klatce piersiowej. Jakby to nie była jego sprawa czy się depiluje czy nie. Od kiedy pojawił się na Hawajach, wszyscy chcieli coś w nim zmieniać i nienawidził tego. A może to zaczęło się o wiele wcześniej, kiedy poznał Rachel. Starał się być bardziej wykwintny. Zabierał ją do droższych restauracji i dużo czytał o winach, chociaż wolał piwo.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie jaki był przed nią. Może tak naprawdę to nie był on.

\- Hej, Danny – zaczęła niepewnie Kono.

\- Yhym – powiedział, patrząc na nią chmurnie.

\- Mamy piwo – rzuciła.

\- Mam fatalny humor – przyznał. – Piwo się przyda – dodał.

ooo

Wybaczenie Kono było łatwe, ponieważ piwo poprawiało humor każdego. Niemal natychmiast jednak ją znienawidził, bo kiedy odebrali Grace ze szkoły, wredna omega zaczęła wspominać o plaży, a to oznaczało tylko, że jego wolne popołudnie spędzą na słońcu. Wrócili do mieszkania pospiesznie, głównie po to, żeby przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego i Chin nawet nie protestował, kiedy przez ten cały czas był ich kierowcą.

Kamekona był przeszczęśliwy na widok Grace, chociaż on akurat nie powinien dostawać dziecięcej gorączki. Danny nie znał się jednak na betach, więc nie mógł mieć pewności. Amy przyprowadziła swoje dzieci, więc jego mała córeczka wsiąkła w zabawy na piasku, zostawiając go samego z Kono i piwem na przeprosiny.

\- Ostatnie – uprzedził Kalakauę.

\- Zajmiemy się Grace – obiecała jej Kono.

\- Wiem, tego się obawiam – mruknął.

\- Nie możesz być na mnie wściekły w nieskończoność – jęknęła Kono.

\- Jestem na plaży – powiedział, wskazując dłonią na piasek wokół.

Ułożył się tak na kocu, żeby nie dotykać tego cholerstwa, ale i tak czuł, że wchodziło między jego palce. To nie było normalne.

\- Na plaży, gdzie jest pełno rozebranych alf – rzuciła Kono. – Danny, nie bądź taki – jęknęła.

Uniósł brew i spojrzał w stronę całkiem znajomej sylwetki. Adam najwyraźniej lubił tę część wyspy i musiał wiedzieć, że są tutaj, bo tak usilnie starał się nie patrzeć w ich stronę, że to prawie bolało.

\- Jesteś zaręczona – przypomniał jej kwaśno.

\- Dupek – mruknęła.

\- Nie, jesteśmy kwita – odparł.

\- Steve się tylko z tobą bawił – powiedziała.

\- Dokładnie, a ja nie lubię, kiedy ktoś się mną bawi. Nie jestem cudzą zabawką – rzucił.

Kono zbiła usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie bawił się w ten sposób. On po prostu… - westchnęła. – Nieważne. Nie możemy po prostu obgadać tyłków, które widzimy i zemścić się w ten sposób na szowinistycznym świecie?

\- Yhym, ciekawe kto nas obroni, kiedy nas usłyszą – prychnął.

\- Myślisz, że dlaczego Chin i Kamekona nie piją? – spytała.

Może jednak omegi na Hawajach miały całkiem dobre sposoby na odstresowanie się.

ooo

Wypił o jedno piwo za dużo albo to słońce zaczynało go dobijać. Grace wracała od czasu do czasu z oceanu z wiaderkiem zimnej wody i kiedy pierwszy raz chlusnęła na niego zawartością, miał ochotę wytarzać ją w piasku za karę, ale to w zasadzie była dobra metoda ochłodzenia się. Zamierzał jeszcze tego samego wieczora włożyć koc do pralki, żeby pozbyć się piasku.

\- A ten? – spytał, wskazując Kono na alfę w błękitnych spodenkach.

Kalakaua zadławiła się ananasem.

\- Tak, tak. Totalnie się zgadzam – ciągnął dalej. – Chodź do mnie skarbie – zakpił, bo alfa wyłaniał się właśnie z oceanu jak morski bóg.

Może Hawaje nie były takim fatalnym miejscem.

Kono dławiła się dalej.

\- Jesteś w tym naprawdę kiepska. Miałaś obgadywać ich ze mną – rzucił urażony.

\- To Steve – wykrztusiła z siebie w końcu omega.

\- Steve? Znamy jakiegoś Steve'a? – spytał, a potem zamarł, ponieważ jego własna córka poderwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła do mężczyzny, wykrzykując coś niezrozumiałego. – Grace! – prychnął, ruszając w jej stronę, a potem zamarł, ponieważ stanął twarzą w twarz z McGarrettem.

Chyba jednak znali jakiegoś Steve'a, ale jego umysł był tak cudownie zamroczony alkoholem.

\- Danny, cześć – powiedział alfa.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi, natychmiast wychwytując między nimi niezręczność.

\- Wybraliśmy się na plażę – odparł, ponieważ wiedział, że zaraz zapadnie nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Pływam tutaj – rzucił McGarrett, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

Danny zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

Grace spojrzała na Steve'a, a potem na niego i z powrotem na alfę. Zmarszczka między jej brwiami tylko się pogłębiła.

\- Alfi biznes – powiedziała nagle, machając na McGarretta palcem.

\- Gracie – zaczął, ale wydęła obrażona usta.

\- Nie odejdziemy daleko, ale musimy porozmawiać – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie. – Danno – jęknęła jeszcze, jakby sądziła, że upokarzał ją przy całkiem dorosłym alfie.

\- Nie odejdziemy daleko – obiecał mu Steve.

Danny spojrzał jednak na niego mniej szczęśliwy.

\- Alfi biznes – powtórzyła uparcie Grace.

Westchnął, ponieważ jednak byli na publicznej plaży i miałby córkę na oku przez cały czas. Machnął zatem ręką, wracając z powrotem na koc. Za długo trzymał stopy w piasku.

Kono przyglądała się Grace z wyraźną fascynacją. Jego córka zresztą wydawała się wypowiadać dość zdecydowanie na jakiś temat, a przynajmniej nadal miała tę zmarszczkę między brwiami. Steve starał się jej coś wytłumaczyć, ale chyba nie szło mu dobrze. I Danny na pewno nie spodziewał się, że jego córka kopnie alfę w łydkę.

\- Grace! – krzyknął.

\- Należało mi się – odparł Steve, jakby to miało go uspokoić.


	16. Chapter 16

Nie spodziewał się, że Steve zostanie tak długo na plaży, ale najwyraźniej miał w zwyczaju bratanie się z pracownikami. Grace obserwowała go przez ten cały czas niezadowolona i Danny odnosił wrażenie, że wcześniej zawarli jakiś układ, o którym McGarrett mu nie powiedział. Najwyraźniej Steven był na tyle idiotą, że naruszył warunki umowy. Z jego córką nie było takich numerów.

Zaczynał trzeźwieć bardzo szybko, zmobilizowany faktem, że McGarrett spoglądał na niego przez ten cały czas, jakby chciał zapamiętać różnicę pomiędzy jego zachowaniem po alkoholu, a normą, z którą miał do czynienia w pracy. Danny zdawał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie było wiele odstępstw. Gadał tak samo wiele, może na jego policzkach był niezdrowy rumieniec i jego uśmiech stawał się trochę szerszy niż to konieczne. Zawsze miał tendencje do robienia nieprzyjemnych min, kiedy starał się mięśniami twarzy modyfikować wyraz szczęścia, który wypełzał nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo po co. To na pewno nie dodawało mu uroku. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła jego matka.

Kamekona i Chin nie wydawali się mieć żadnego problemu z faktem, że Steve rozłożył się ze swoimi rzeczami bliżej nich. Kono ,aż promieniowała i gdyby nie jej wcześniejsze zaskoczenie jego obecnością, Danny sądziłby, że to ukartowano. McGarrett jednak nie zaczął od przeprosin ani pokazywania, że nie jest dupkiem. Siedział po prostu na swoim ręczniku i wpatrywał się w fale.

Grace w końcu zaczęła się nudzić pilnowaniem go, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Kuzyni Kono wyciągali ją do zabawy w piasku, ale odmawiała. I dzieciaki przeniosły się bliżej oceanu, gdzie miały stały dostęp do wody. Ona została z nim, wtulona w jego bok, rzucając niezadowolone spojrzenia wokół. Może zareagowałby na to wcześniej, gdyby nie fakt, że piwo naprawdę działało cuda. Nie był już nawet w połowie tak wściekły na Kono jak na początku.

\- Danno – zaczęła Grace.

\- Tak małpko? – spytał, rozciągając się wygodniej na ich kocu.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną budować zamki? – poprosiła.

I był pewien, że gdyby spojrzał na nią, zapewne miałaby te swoje wielkie oczy wpatrzone w niego. Trudno było mu sobie radzić z tym spojrzeniem, ale musiał znaleźć na nie sposób. Najczęściej odwracał głowę.

\- Nie. Tam jest piasek. Piasek jest abominacją – przypomniał jej. – Ale możesz sama iść budować zamki – dodał. – A ja poobserwuję cię stąd.

Kiedy na nią spojrzał, wpatrywała się uparcie w plecy McGarretta.

\- Grace – powiedział ostro. – Idź bawić się z innymi dziećmi. O kopaniu ludzi porozmawiamy, kiedy wrócimy do domu – dodał.

Spięła się mimowolnie i tym razem poświęciła mu całą swoją uwagę. Nie wyglądało na to jednak, aby zamierzała przeprosić. Cokolwiek przedyskutowywali z McGarrettem, Danny miał dość tych tajemnic. Jego córka zaczynała wyślizgiwać się spod kontroli, a to nigdy nie mogło być bezpiecznie. Była cholerną alfą i on już niedługo miał nie posiadać, aż takiego autorytetu nad nią. Różnica wzrostu, wieku i doświadczenia na razie pomagała. Jednak miała już niedługo dorosnąć, a Rachel na pewno nie planowała wspomóc go w wychowywaniu Grace. Już bardziej jego ex-alfa miała wystąpić z kolejnym pozwem. I lepiej, aby ich córka do tego czasu nie miała podejrzanych uwag w szkole.

\- Danno – jęknęła Grace.

\- Młoda damo – podjął półgłosem. – Nie tolerujemy takiego zachowania – przypomniał jej. – Jeśli chcesz się dzisiaj bawić, idź do kuzynów Kono. Jeśli nie, wracamy w tej chwili do domu – dodał stanowczo.

Kono musiała ich słyszeć, bo spojrzała na niego niby przelotnie, kiedy otwierała sobie kolejne piwo. Nie wątpił, że pozostali starali się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, ale wszyscy byli w jednym półkolu na plaży. Nie planował tutaj karać Grace, ale mieli przed sobą kolejną rozmowę do przeprowadzenia. Najchętniej wymusztrowałby dwójkę alf, które obecnie przyprawiały go o ból głowy, ale nie był matką McGarretta. Rodzice Steve'a powinni sami ponosić odpowiedzialność za swoje błędy.

Grace pocałowała go w policzek miękko, jak zawsze kiedy miała nadzieję, że to go trochę zmiękczy i pobiegła w stronę bawiących się dzieci, rozpryskując piasek na wszystkie strony. Jej skóra zaczynała nabierać zdrowej brązowej barwy. Zapewne ich włoskie geny uaktywniały się w co drugim pokoleniu, bo on miał wrażenie, że spiekł się jak krab. Nie chciał w to nawet wciągać brytyjskich korzeni Rachel.

Steve zerknął na niego do tyłu, a potem rozłożył się na płasko na swoim ręczniku. Przynajmniej jeden był świadom tego, że naprawdę znajdował się pod kreską.

ooo

\- Jesteś najbardziej upartą omegą jaką znam – powiedziała Kono, siadając ponownie koło niego.

Steve odwrócił się w ich stronę, nawet nie udając, że ich nie słyszy.

\- Jesteś najbardziej pijaną omegą na plaży – odparł.

\- Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać – prychnęła. – Jeśli chcę się upić, mam do tego prawo. Mój status nie świadczy o mnie.

\- Nie oceniam cię – odparł. – Po prostu myślałem, że stwierdzamy oczywistości – dodał.

Kono przewróciła oczami.

\- I tak jesteś cholernie uparty, ale to dobrze – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Ten alfi biznes wcale mi się nie podoba – przyznała.

\- Mnie też – potwierdził.

Steve otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał coś wtrącić, ale się chyba rozmyślił. Podniósł się jednak, odwracając w ich kierunku, nie udając już nawet, że ich nie słucha.

\- Nie wiem jak ją wychowujesz sam. Jest alfą – powiedziała Kono, robiąc specyficzny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

\- Cudem – przyznał.

\- I Steve to wszystko psuje – ciągnęła dalej.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził.

McGarrett spojrzał za siebie na Grace i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jak? – spytał krótko alfa.

\- Normalnie. Mieszasz jej w głowie. Zaczyna się robić agresywna, chociaż nie ma powodu – wyjaśnił Danny.

\- Broni cię. To dobrze – odparł Steve.

\- Ma osiem lat. Nie jest żołnierzem twojego oddziału, Steven. Jest małą dziewczynką, która potrzebuje mojej ochrony – prychnął lekko zirytowany. – Poza tym świetnie chronię się sam.

\- Jej instynkt… - zaczął Steve.

\- Jej instynkt to nie wszystko. Jej status to nie wszystko. Musi zacząć korzystać z głowy. Wiem, że to u alf nie jest zbyt spotykane, ale to jest moja córka – mruknął.

Steve zbił usta w kolejną spektakularną wąską kreskę.

\- Starałem się ją równoważyć – powiedział nagle alfa, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Równoważyć?! – prychnął Danny.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech i wypuścił powietrze przez usta jednym długim, głębokim świstem.

\- Nie zamierzam mówić ci jak ją masz wychowywać i nie krytykuję tego – zaczął McGarrett pospiesznie. – Po prostu ona potrzebuje wzorca. A aktualnie nie ufa swojej matce. Jeśli będziesz wychowywał ją po swojemu, będzie zachowywała się jak omega. Nie ma w tym nic złego, ale wiesz ile kłopotów przyniesie to potem? Jesteś omegą, który zdecydował się na pracę w policji, więc nauczyłeś się zachowywać jak alfa. Połowa ludzi, których spotykasz nie wie jak się zachować w stosunku do ciebie. Mają traktować cię jak równego sobie? – spytał Steve. – Próbowałem, ale to nie wyszło. Mam jednocześnie pamiętać, że jesteś omegą i masz swoje granice, a do tego jeszcze nie traktować cię jak delikatnej omegi – rzucił lekko zirytowanym tonem. – Nie dotknąłbym omegi w ten sposób jak traktuję ciebie – powiedział w końcu wprost.

Danny otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia co powinien odpowiedzieć.

\- Znaczy nie widzisz we mnie omegi? – spytał, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia jak się z tym czuć.

To było po części obraźliwe. McGarrett mimo wszystko był przystojnym alfą w jego wieku. Jego zainteresowanie mogło pochlebić niejednemu. I Danny był pewien, że mężczyzna cały czas się na niego gapił, ponieważ jakaś część jego fizjonomii mu odpowiadała. Tak ogromna pomyłka sprawiała, że czuł się nieswojo. Nie do tego był przyzwyczajony.

\- Nie o to chodzi – westchnął Steve. – Nie traktujesz mnie tak jak omegi traktują alfy. Myślałem, że oczekujesz w zamian tego samego – przyznał.

Danny otworzył usta po raz kolejny i zamarł, ponieważ to akurat miało sens. Udawał w pewien sposób uległość, bo to nie leżało w jego naturze i McGarrett musiał to wyczuwać. W połowie zapewne była to robota szkolenia na SEAL. Danny nienawidził wojskowych. Steve był w stanie na zbyt wielu poziomach przeanalizować jego zachowanie. Tego uczono nawet w policji, aby potrafili przejrzeć podejrzanych niezależnie od statusu. Uczono podstawowych zachowań alf, omeg i bet, i tylko dlatego Danny wiedział jak łatwo wymknąć się stereotypom.

\- Dobra – przyznał w końcu. – Mogłem cię nie gryźć.

\- Nie – prychnął Steve. – Gryzienie mi nie przeszkadza. Nie wiem tylko co robić, kiedy się nagle wycofujesz, udając nietykalną omegę, którą nie jesteś – powiedział wprost.

\- Steven – zagrzmiała Kono.

\- Nie powiedział, że jestem dziwką – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Mówi tylko, że może sam nie powinienem był na niego cały czas naskakiwać. I może ma ten jeden, jedyny raz rację. Aczkolwiek powiedziałem ci, że masz nie dotykać moich włosów – przypomniał mu.

\- Dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać? – spytał Steve wprost.

Danny wydął usta, bo to faktycznie też miało swój sens. A przynajmniej było następstwem tego, co budowali przez cały ten czas. Szczere rozmowy chyba faktycznie pomagały. Odnosił wrażenie, że widział teraz McGarretta w całkiem innym świetle. Dupek nadal pozostawał dupkiem, ale przynajmniej motywy jego zachowania pozostawały jasne i Danny nie był bez winy. Rzucał wyzwanie ludziom – był tego świadom przez ten cały czas, ale jednocześnie poddawanie się komukolwiek teraz było po prostu złe. Jego umysł odrzucał taką opcję. McGarrett mógł w nim widzieć brata w broni. I ta opcja z wielu powodów mu odpowiadała. Nie byłby seksualnym podmiotem, o co bał się od samego początku. A jednocześnie to nie było całkiem jednak miłe. Ponieważ chciał cudzego zainteresowania nawet jeśli było wulgarne i nie do końca przez niego akceptowane. Bez niego był tylko rozwodnikiem z dzieckiem, dla którego życie się już skończyło.

Wiedział, że kupował sobie teraz tylko czas. Grace potrzebowała alfy i pewnie Kono też zacznie zdawać sobie z tego sprawę za jakiś czas. Wychowanie dziecka w pojedynkę było trudne i nie chciał z własnej upartości doprowadzić do tego, że Rachel odbierze mu małą. Nie był gotów spotykać się z kimkolwiek. To było o wiele za wcześnie dla wszystkich. Grace nie była na etapie poznawania kogokolwiek. On nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek go dotykał, może dlatego ciągle przebywający w jego prywatnej strefie McGarrett tak bardzo go irytował. Sytuacja na pewno nie należała do łatwych, ale kiedy doszło do niego jak bardzo Steve był poza zasięgiem – wszystko jakoś zaczęło lepiej się układać. Przynajmniej to było wyjaśnione. Nie cierpiał niedomkniętych spraw.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – poinformował go Danny.

\- I pewnie nie przestanę nim być. Przynajmniej nie w twoich kryteriach – odparł Steve, wcale nie zrażony.

\- Cieszę się, że odbyliśmy tę rozmowę – rzucił jeszcze.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego zadowolony z siebie.

\- Nadal nie lubię waszego alfiego biznesu – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

ooo

W zasadzie nie odczuł żadnej zmiany w zachowaniu u Steve'a. Jeśli już, mężczyzna wahał się teraz o wiele mniej, kiedy dotykał jego ramienia, przychodząc po wodę dla siebie. Victoria oczywiście zawsze przypominała mu, że przecież Kono czy też Charlie mogli go obsłużyć, ale Steve i tak schodził do baru, kiedy miał na to ochotę. Danny wręcz odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna po prostu lubił ich towarzystwo. Sam nie wychodził z nimi na plażę za każdym razem, kiedy mieli wolne, ale Kono zawsze znalazła chwilę czasu, aby poinformować go o tym jak wielkie fale zdążyli złapać przed snem.

To byłby prawie raj, gdyby Rachel nie uparła się zabierać Grace w coraz droższe miejsca. W zasadzie pewnie powinien ją uprzedzić, że mała złapała awersję do pieniędzy i to przynosiło wręcz odwrotny skutek, ale w jego interesie nie leżało to, aby Grace polubiła Stana. Nie miał do faceta nic. Nawet dostał od niego foldery całkiem zgrabnych domków na plaży, ale te ceny nadal przerażały. Może Stan nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy jak niskie alimenty płaciła im Rachel. Kiedy byli małżeństwem pracowała jedynie w banku. Jej kariera rozwinęła się dopiero po przeprowadzce na Hawaje. Pewnie mógłby pozwać ją o podniesienie alimentów, ale to oznaczałoby wynajęcie kolejnego adwokata. I cholernie bał się tego, że to obróci się przeciwko niemu. Nie zamierzał dla paru setek miesięcznie tracić Grace, bo hawajskie sądy preferowały alfy.

Obiecywano mu powrót do pracy i nie mógł jeszcze przełknąć tego jak bardzo został oszukany na tym polu. Praca barmana nie była zła, ale leżała dużo poniżej jego kwalifikacji. Pewnie miał szczęście, że pracował w tak przyzwoitym miejscu, ale niesmak pozostawał za każdym razem, kiedy wracał nad ranem do domu, do córki, którą przez całą noc opiekowała się jakaś dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał swoje życie. I nie był pewien czy będzie chciał je ciągnąć na podobnych zasadach przez cały czas.

Urodziny Grace zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Kono planowała już imprezę niespodziankę u siebie w domu. Nie zaprotestował, kiedy mu zaproponowała, że zbiorą się ich kuzyni. Siostrzenica Lori miała potajemnie zaprosić klasę Grace. Nie znał zbyt dobrze rodziców, bo Rachel przeważnie zajmowała się tymi sprawami. To zresztą byli ludzie z wyższych sfer Hawajów. Prywatna szkoła miała swoje zasady i nie sądził, aby rodzice pozostałych dzieci nie zorientowali się już kto był przy kasie w ich związku. Grace na razie nie przychodziła z płaczem ze szkoły, ale z drugiej strony miała już jedną tajemnicę przed nim z jego własnym szefem. Nie był pewien czy to go bardziej martwiło czy uspokajało.

Miał jednak wymówkę do własnych sekretów i kiedy tylko Rachel zabrała Grace na weekend, z samego rana pojawił się w hotelu, w którym spali poprzednio. Jay poznała go od razu i wydawała się niemało zaskoczona jego wyglądem. Krawat i koszula naprawdę nie były popularnym ubiorem na Hawajach, ale to w nich czuł się jak człowiek i mniej jak porażka życiowa. Sprawdził dwa razy ceny tych zabaw z delfinami, ale strony internetowe nigdy nie wzbudzały jego zaufania. Mógł oczywiście porozmawiać z Rachel o wspólnym prezencie dla ich córki, ale chciał, aby to było coś ich. Tylko jego i Grace.

Jay uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, kiedy czekał ,aż kobieta zajmie się wymeldowującymi się gośćmi. Chłodna mgiełka z fontanny była naprawdę przyjemna. Ktokolwiek planował lobby, znał się na rzeczy. Niespecjalnie potrafił docenić piękne rzeczy. Rachel zawsze narzekała na jego gust, ale za to te praktyczne przemawiały do niego gość mocno.

\- Witamy w hotelu Paradise – powiedziała Jay.

\- Cześć – odparł radośnie. – Moja córka ma za kilka dni urodziny i chciałbym ją zabrać tutaj na kolejną zabawę z delfinami czy jak to nazywacie…

\- Tak, oczywiście – odparła Jay. – Chce pan zarezerwować pokój…

\- A bez rezerwacji to byłoby możliwe? – spytał całkiem szczerze. – Słyszałem, że wejście na teren basenowy jest odpłatne, ale możliwe dla miejscowych. Mieszkamy na wyspie od niedawna, ale… - urwał, czekając na reakcję kobiety.

Beta nie mrugnęła nawet okiem.

\- Spytam menadżera, ponieważ rozumiem, że chce pan wejść tylko z córką, a nie robić rezerwacji całego kompleksu na urodziny – zaryzykowała kobieta.

\- Byłbym ogromnie wdzięczny – przyznał.

Jay uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy uniosła słuchawkę do ucha. Odwrócił się w stronę fontanny ponownie, bo tę mgiełkę najchętniej zainstalowałby w ich mieszkaniu. Nie mieli klimatyzacji. W New Jersey to nie byłoby problemem, ale na Hawajach najwyraźniej to była kwestia życia lub śmierci. I tak nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu w mieszkaniu. A jeśli już – to głównie odsypiał nocki, gdy Grace była w szkole. Jednak budził się zlany potem i czasami nadal zmęczony. Nienawidził tych dni.

\- Panie Williams? – rzuciła niepewnie Jay.

Odwrócił się w stronę kobiety oczekując kłopotów i odmowy. Miał dwa plany zapasowe. Na Oahu było faktycznie zoo, którego jeszcze nie zwiedzili. Kono na pewno byłaby szczęśliwa również, gdyby z nimi ponurkowała przy rafach koralowych.

Steve McGarrett patrzył jednak na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby nie wiedział co Danny tutaj robi.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że chcecie się tutaj wybrać? – spytał alfa, ignorując kompletnie fakt, że jego pracownica tym razem nie planowała ruszyć się z miejsca.

Danny otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął, bo po prostu na to nie było dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Może zostalibyście znowu trzy dni? – zaproponował Steve pospiesznie.

\- Obiecałem jej tylko urodziny – odparł Danny pospiesznie. – To jest możliwe, no nie? – spytał, zerkając na Jay.

Beta okazała się kompletnie niepomocna. Patrzyła na niego, jakby próbowała go rozgryźć. I Danny'emu wcale nie podobał się ten wzrok.

\- Czekaj, powiedziałeś swoim pracownikom, że mają cię informować o tym, kiedy się tutaj pojawiam? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Steve.

Danny uniósł brew i spojrzał na betę, która nie wyglądała nawet na zawstydzoną.

\- Dobra, nieważne – rzucił z westchnieniem. – Temat nieaktualny – dodał i zaczął się wycofywać.

Nie miał pojęcia po jaką cholerę w ogóle tutaj przyszedł. Równie dobrze w następny weekend mogli malować ich salon. Grace byłaby równie szczęśliwa. Lubiła jego kolegów z pracy. Może nawet bardziej niż tych policjantów, których poznała w New Jersey. To hawajskie towarzystwo było o wiele bardziej kolorowe, a Kamekona zawsze pytał ją o rady w sprawie krewetek.

Nie zaszedł daleko, kiedy Steve odciął mu drogę.

\- A urodziny Grace? – spytał McGarrett wprost. – Dlaczego nie mogę za nie zapłacić? – spytał wprost i nie na tyle cicho, żeby nikt tego nie słyszał.

\- Bo to nie twoja córka – odparł i pewnie nie powinien był tego mówić.

Nie był wściekły na Steve'a. Po prostu sądził, że jeśli ceny okażą się za wysokie, jakoś z godnością z tego wyjdzie. Z McGarrettem patrzącym mu na ręce to nie było takie proste.

\- Więc Rachel płaci za to? – upewnił się Steve i nie wydawał się urażony poprzednią uwagą.

\- Nie – przyznał.

\- Ja chcę zapłacić za to – powiedział Steve.

\- Nie możesz – odparł siląc się na spokój.

\- Czyli mam najpierw zrobić coś za co cię będę musiał przepraszać? – upewnił się McGarrett.

Jego pokrętna logika była irytująca.

\- Dotknąłem twoich włosów wcześniej – przypomniał sobie Steve.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Danny.

\- Ja jestem śmieszny? Ty jesteś śmieszny. Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która nie zgadza się na to, żeby ktoś za niego płacił – odparł Steve. – To nie jest normalne. Po prostu przyjmij cholerny prezent Danny, bo za dwa miesiące są twoje urodziny, więc równie dobrze to może być prezent ode mnie dla ciebie. Chociaż naprawdę lubię Grace.

\- Ona ciebie chyba nie, skoro ostatnio kopnęła cię w łydkę – stwierdził Danny.

I żadne z nich za to nie przeprosiło. Grace obiecała jedynie, że następnym razem rozważy takie działania.

\- Lubi mnie. Inaczej nie odzywałaby się do mnie. Kopanie kogoś to też przyznawanie się do tego, że zauważa się istnienie – odparł Steve. – Zasady takie same. Zostajecie. Mnie nie ma. Bawicie się świetnie. No nie upieraj się przy kolejnej głupocie. Będziemy mieli problem z fakturowaniem – dodał Steve, patrząc na niego nadal błagalnie.

Danny miał wrażenie, że świat chyba faktycznie stanął na głowie, bo odmawiał przyjmowania prezentów. Chociaż naprawdę nie było go teraz stać na to, aby ocalić całą swoją cholerną godność. Poza tym Grace faktycznie lubiła Steve'a, chociaż sam się do tego nie chciał przyznać.

\- Za tydzień Kono urządza imprezę niespodziankę dla niej. Nie kupuj prezentu. Powiem jej, że delfiny są znowu od ciebie – powiedział Danny. – Ale to ostatni raz – obiecał i nie wiedział za bardzo czy bardziej sobie czy McGarrettowi.


	17. Chapter 17

Nie do końca wiedział jak Kono udało się zorganizować przyjęcie dla tak wielu osób w tak krótkim czasie, ale plaża przed domem omegi pełna była rozbrykanych dzieciaków ze szkoły Grace. Przynajmniej one nie przejmowały się okolicą, czego nie można było powiedzieć o ich rodzicach, którzy rozglądali się podejrzliwie wokół, jakby zaraz ktoś na ich oczach miał zacząć palić marihuanę. Kuzyni Kono nie byli święci, ale Meka – ich nadworny policjant wyjaśnił mu, że to jest niemal tutejszy zwyczaj i nikogo tutaj za to nie zgarniano. Jego szósty zawodowy zmysł jednak nie potrafił osiąść. Jakkolwiek by tego tutaj nie nazywali - to nadal były narkotyki i chciał, aby trzymały się z dala od Grace.

Kupił małej sukienkę, którą wybrała specjalnie Lori. Grace wydawała się przeszczęśliwa, chociaż przyjęła umiarkowanie podejrzliwie prezent do McGarretta, który nadal się zresztą nie pojawił na ganku Kono.

\- Nasza mała _ohana_ \- zaćwierkała dziewczyna, stając koło niego.

Piwo w jej dłoni było bezalkoholowe, ale rodzice dzieciaków i tak przyglądali im się podejrzanie. Rachel odmówiła pojawienia się na imprezie. Planowała zrobić własną. Grace miała obchodzić urodziny tydzień po tygodniu. Uważał to za idiotyzm, ale nie miał wpływu na to co robiła z ich córką w czasie wyznaczonym przez sąd. Mógł tylko liczyć na to, że nie wymyślą ze Stanem czegoś, co Grace przytłoczy jeszcze bardziej. Jego mała dziewczynka teraz bawiła się znakomicie po prostu zakopana w piasku na tyłach domu jego koleżanki z pracy. Nie potrzebowała cudów i na pewno nie kolejnego lotu na Maui. Wyznała mu w tajemnicy, że zaczyna nienawidzić samolotów.

\- Masz dziecięcego świra – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie.

\- Mam – przyznała bez cienia zażenowania.

Wysokie szpilki jednej z bardziej upartych matek utknęły w piasku. Kamekona chyba zamierzał jej pomóc, ale alfa chyba nie doceniała gestu. Nie był nawet trochę zaskoczony, kiedy grubas zostawił jej w zamian wizytówkę. Całe popołudnie uparcie twierdził, że jego ciężarówka z krewetkami mogłaby być świetnym wozem caterignowym. Danny nie zaprzeczał. Po prostu nie sądził, że ci ludzie tutaj akurat byli zainteresowani takim jedzeniem. Byli z Rachel na kilku imprezach w bardziej jej stylu i zawsze wychodził z nich głodny.

\- Cholera – wyrwało się Kono, kiedy spojrzała przez ramię.

Odwrócił się niemal od razu i zamarł, ponieważ Steve najwyraźniej nie do końca zrozumiał to o czym rozmawiali ostatnio. Miał jej nie przynosić prezentu. Tymczasem miał przed sobą ogromne pudło zza którego nie było go widać. Danny mógł oczywiście uznać, że to nie McGarrett, ale jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że kłopoty były specjalnością tego alfy. Poza tym wszyscy byli już obecni.

Niemal zalała go krew, kiedy tuż za McGarrettem dostrzegł kolejną osobę z wielkim pudłem.

\- Cholera – potwierdził.

Steve postawił pudło na ganku i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ponownie przekraczał kolejną granicę. Danny nie chciał od niego prezentów. W zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko ludziom, którzy za niego płacili, ale alfa wzbudzał w nim pewien bunt. A teraz dodatkowo konflikt. Najchętniej wywaliłby faceta za sam fakt, że Steve go znowu nie posłuchał, ale skupił się bardziej na Adamie Noshimuri, który starał się najwyraźniej wyglądać na wyluzowanego, kiedy Kono wywiercała dziury w jego głowie.

\- Hej Danno, gdzie Gracie? – spytał Steve jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i po prostu cierpiętniczo westchnął.

\- Steven – jęknął. – Poważnie?! Czego w nie przynoś jej prezentu, nie zrozumiałeś?

\- Nie mogłem się pokazać z gołymi rękami – prychnął Steve. – Poza tym to akurat pomysł Adama. Wiesz, zabrałem kolegę. Zazwyczaj zaproszenie jest dla dwojga, więc… - urwał sugestywnie.

Danny nawet przez sekundę nie uwierzył mu, że Steve nagle zaczął spotykać się z drugim alfą. Który całkiem zresztą nieprzypadkowo nie był w stanie spojrzeć w oczy Kono. To się robiło już żałosne na tak wielu poziomach, że trudno było mu patrzeć na tę dwójkę. Kalakaua udawała, że wcale nie bolał ją brak zainteresowania alfy i fakt, że rzeczywiście uszanował jej granice. Adam włóczył się za nią jak psiak.

Był w barze nie każdego wieczoru, ale na tyle często, aby Danny miał świadomość, że Noshimuri faktycznie coś do niej czuł. Co było zresztą odwzajemniane.

\- To jest obraźliwe tylko w połowie – wymruczał Danny do siebie.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Steve.

\- Że uważasz mnie za idiotę – odparł. – Dobra. Gracie jest w hałdzie piachu, którą nazywacie tutejszą rozrywką. Chin stoi przy grillu, więc po prostu powiedzcie mu co macie ochotę zjeść. Pozostali rodzice plączą się gdzieś. Kamekona zaparkował swoją ciężarówkę przed domem i pewnie ją minęliście. Kono dzisiaj serwuje drinki – rzucił jednym tchem.

Adam wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby nie do końca nadążał. Kono miała na twarzy jedną z tych min, które jasno mówiły, że stara się udawać, że wszystko w porządku, ale w najbliższej sposobności udusi Steve'a gołymi rękami. Adam nie był tutaj przez przypadek. I Steve musiał wiedzieć, co się działo między tą dwójką. Najchętniej wypytałby Kono, ale sam nie chciał, aby wtrącano się w jego sprawy.

Odwrócił się na zaledwie sekundę, żeby sprawdzić jak Grace z pozostałymi. Nie trudno było odgadnąć kto był jej ulubioną koleżanką. Jedna z nielicznych omeg w grupie niemal przyrosła do jej biodra i jego mała córeczka broniła jej zaciekle przed żartami pozostałych. Nie był pewien czy promienieć z dumy czy martwić się, że Gracie zapewne nie była przez to popularna wśród pozostałych członków klasy. Rodzice Leilani mówili o jego małej w samych superlatywach, ale to wcale go nie uspokajało.

Kiedy zwrócił swoją uwagę w stronę Steve'a, alfy już nie było. McGarrett postawił pudło na pudle i wyglądało to przekomicznie, kiedy w swoich o wiele za drogich butach starał się dostać przez piasek do bawiących się dzieci. Jego koszula była lekko rozpięta jak zawsze, ale Danny wcale nie zauważał, że klatka piersiowa alfy była przyjemnie umięśniona. I wcale nie pomagał mu fakt, że widział już mężczyznę ociekającego wodą w samych spodenkach. Winił za to wszystko Kono.

Trudno jednak było jej zwrócić uwagę na jego własne nieszczęście, kiedy Kalakaua sama stała nieopodal prowadząc niezwykle ożywioną rozmowę z Adamem. Byli od niego ponad dekadę młodsi, pewnie powinien służyć im doświadczeniem. Ono jednak mówiło, że każda miłość przemijała i należało się z tym pogodzić.

Krzyk od strony plaży zaskoczył go i miał w planach nawet odszukać wzorkiem niebezpieczeństwo przed likwidacją, ale Grace skakała wśród balonów, które wydostawały się z ogromnych pudeł, które przyniósł McGarrett. Chyba mógł mu jednak wybaczyć, bo w końcu to było pomysłowe i nareszcie tanie. A mała bawiła się świetnie z pozostałymi, kiedy próbowali wyłapać spychane przez wiatr balony.

Kilku rodziców wyszło z domu Kono i słyszał ekscytację w ich głosie. Niemal spodziewał się, że nareszcie naprawdę zrozumieli, że Grace po prostu bawiła się tutaj doskonale, otoczona przyrodą i po prostu przyjaciółmi. Alfy jednak najwyraźniej rozpoznały Steve'a i nie tego się spodziewał. W zasadzie nie myślał wtedy, kiedy go zapraszał. I nie czuł się wcale cudownie ze wzrokiem tych ludzi wbitym w jego plecy. Rachel zapewne miała się o tym dowiedzieć w tempie błyskawicy. I nie wątpił, że zostanie to odpowiednio skomentowane.

\- Danno! – krzyknęła do niego Grace, trzymając w dłoniach wielki balon z delfinem.

Steve uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, ewidentnie szczęśliwy, że jego pomysł wypalił.

\- Podziękowałaś panu McGarrettowi? – spytał na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy usłyszeli.

Steve wydawał się równie zaskoczony co ona faktem, że nie użył imienia alfy. To miało jednak przekazać pewien sygnał i miał nadzieję, że to dotarło do tych o wiele za dużo zarabiających dupków za nim.

Grace spojrzała na Steve'a podejrzliwie, jakby sądziła, że znowu coś zrobił, co w zasadzie naprawdę było słodkie, dopóki sobie nie zdał sprawy, że jego córka kopała ludzi. Tym razem jednak szczerość na twarzy McGarretta musiała ją przekonać do jego niewinności. Danny nienawidził alfiego biznesu, szczególnie kiedy obserwowała ich śmietanka Oahu. Cieszył się, że Grace chodziła do prywatnej szkoły. Mieli sporo zajęć rozwijających talenty i zapewne za dwadzieścia lat miała im podziękować za znajomości, które zawarła, ale pod pewnymi względami wolałby jednak zwykłych mieszkańców wyspy. Znowu czuł się oceniany. Jego koszula nie była zapięta na ostatni guzik i prasował ją w zasadzie tuż przed wyjściem. Stracił na wadze odkąd opuścili New Jersey, ale nie w ten zdrowy sposób, bo ćwiczył. Nerwy zaczynały się na nim odbijać.

Grace uśmiechnęła się do Steve'a, a potem skinęła na niego palcem, jakby chciała, żeby się pochylił i zaserwowała mu firmowy uścisk Williamsów. McGarrett wydawał się przez ułamek sekundy zaskoczony, a potem spojrzał na niego, jakby czekał na pozwolenie objęcia jego córki. Danny jedynie skinął głową. Naprawdę ta przyjaźń mogła mieć sensowny wymiar. W końcu Kono i Chin wydawali się być z McGarrettem blisko i jednocześnie zaadoptowali jego i Grace.

Nie sądził, aby w kwestii Steve'a miał jakiś wybór, kiedy nawet jego własna córka lubiła dupka.

ooo

\- To są rodzice dzieci z klasy Grace? – spytał Steve, siadając na leżaku obok.

Danny prawie wypuścił szklankę ze swoim sokiem.

\- Chryste, założę ci dzwoneczek – warknął.

Steve wyszczerzył się do niego. Przebrał się wcześniej w coś wygodniejszego. Najwyraźniej byli z Adamem na jakimś ważnym spotkaniu i nie mieli jak się wyrwać. Zamienienie koszulki i błyszczących butów na półnagość zapewne cieszyła alfę, ale Danny nie widział w tym nic zabawnego. Steve był nałogowym ekshibicjonistą. Aresztował kilku takich w New Jersey. Na Hawajach to stanowiło normę, co dość go martwiło. Nie potrafił się odnaleźć w tej całej nagości.

Stanowił jakąś dziwną hybrydę. Coś pomiędzy miejscowymi hipisami i mieszkańcami drogiej dzielnicy porsche z o wiele za niskim zawieszeniem. Nie zamierzał z nimi palić _pakalolo_ cokolwiek by to nie było, nawet jeśli miejscowa policja nie miała nic przeciw.

\- Grace chodzi do prywatnej szkoły – odparł krótko.

Steve skinął tylko głową.

\- Coś bardziej w twoim stylu – dodał tylko odrobinę zgryźliwie.

\- Chodziłem do Punahou – poinformował go McGarrett z pewną dozą dumy.

\- To publiczna podstawówka – zdziwił się Danny.

\- Tak. Chin był kilka lat wyżej ode mnie. Kiedy przeszliśmy do szkoły średniej i ustanowił rekordy w futbolu, nie ustały się długo. Nadal nie wybaczył mi, że pobiłem je wszystkie – prychnął Steve.

Danny nie był do końca pewien czy alfa próbował się chwalić wynikami, czy ujawniał dlaczego jest tak blisko z Kono i Chinem. Trudno było to rozgryźć, kiedy Steve leżał koło niego w potarganych szortach i zegarkiem za dobre dwadzieścia kawałków.

Danny zamarł, kiedy jeden z ojców podszedł do nich ze szklanką soku w dłoni. Kono proponowała im nawet whiskey, ale najwyraźniej nie dowierzali w jakość ich alkoholu. Nie miał z tym problemu. Kono trochę poszalała z imprezą i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie jej spłacał do świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Nadal nie wystawiła mu rachunku i czuł, że pozostali po prostu dorzucili się do całości.

\- Całkiem nieoczekiwane spotkanie – rzucił facet.

Jego żona była jedną z tych najbardziej wybotoksowanych omeg. Danny czuł się przy niej jak zaniedbany przybłęda. Wątpił również, żeby te biodra wypchnęły tak wielkiego chłopca. Jeśli się mylił, chirurg zrobił niesamowite rzeczy z jej figurą. Sam miał nadal niewielkie blizny po porodzie Grace. Nie zdejmował koszuli z wielu powodów.

\- Lubię plażę – rzucił niezobowiązująco Steve. – Jak interesy na Kaua'i? – spytał.

\- Grace chyba mnie szuka – powiedział pospiesznie, podnosząc się z leżaka, ale Steve przytrzymał go, zmuszając go do zajęcia z powrotem miejsca.

\- Grace jest z Kono. Mam cię powstrzymać przed zepsuciem kolejnej lekcji surfingu – prychnął McGarrett.

\- Wchodzą z małą do wody?! – jęknął.

Miał nadzieję, że chociaż dzisiaj zostanie mu to odpuszczone. Mała oczywiście wzięła ze sobą strój kąpielowy, ale dzieci bawiły się głównie na plaży. Najwyraźniej stawianie zamków z piasku w tak ogromnej grupie sprawiało naprawdę wielką radość. Cieszył się, że wszystko to będzie musiał zmywać tylko z jednej małej dziewczynki.

\- Nie, ćwiczenia na sucho – odparł Steve. – Danny nie mówił, że się znacie – dodał, patrząc z powrotem na faceta.

\- W zasadzie… - zaczął Danny.

Nie bardzo znał pozostałych rodziców. Rachel odsunęła go od komitetu rodzicielskiego. Nie nadawali na tych samych falach, więc się zgodził. Nie wyobrażał sobie organizowania wycieczek z takim rozmachem jak oni. Faktycznie trochę brakowało mu wyobraźni, jeśli chodziło o wydawanie pieniędzy. Może gdyby je posiadał, byłoby inaczej, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie chciał nawet myśleć o pokrywaniu przelotów na kontynent z własnej kieszeni. Podstawówka na szczęście nie planowała zwiedzania Paryża.

\- Jakoś się mijamy – powiedział alfa. – Richard – przedstawił się i Danny uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Danny – odparł i ponieważ facet patrzył na niego dalej, dodał; - Williams.

Coś drgnęło na twarzy mężczyzny, szybko jednak zniknęło.

\- Richard jest właścicielem sieci centrów handlowych na wyspie – wyjaśnił Steve. – Chce jedno w podziemiach mojego hotelu.

\- Yhym - rzucił niezobowiązująco, czując się cholernie nie na miejscu.

\- Na wyspie jest ograniczony metraż z oczywistych powodów. Wykup gruntów to koszmar – powiedział Richard.

Danny zerknął na faceta, nie wiedząc jak miałby na to zareagować. Nie interesował go wykup gruntów. Dlatego nigdy nie lubił imprez, na które zabierała go Rachel. Na szczęście potrafił udawać, że coś wie. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, bo w innym wypadku po prostu wyglądał jak idiota, robiąc mądrą minę, kiedy temat rozmowy był mu zupełnie obcy.

\- Nowy developer gra dość agresywnie – ciągnął dalej Richard.

A przynajmniej to zwróciło uwagę Danny'ego. I nie miał wątpliwości, że facet mówił o Stanie. Nie musiał nawet na niego tak niepewnie zerkać. Danny od dawna nie nosił obrączki. Nawet jasny ślad po niej znikł. Zapewne pomogło również hawajskie słońce. Za te małe cuda był naprawdę wdzięczny. Blizna zaczynała powoli niknąć, kiedy jego skóra nabierała ciemniejszych odcieni. Miało minąć sporo czasu zanim zacznie komfortowo czuć się ze swoim ciałem, ale był na to przygotowany od pierwszej chwili, gdy Rachel rzuciła w niego papierami rozwodowymi.

\- Gubernator organizuje kolejne spotkanie – powiedział Richard.

\- Wiesz jak jest z Jameson – westchnął Steve.

\- Doceniłaby, gdybyś się pokazał – rzucił alfa.

\- Polityka to nie moja działka – odparł McGarrett. – Może ojciec będzie w tym roku zainteresowany.

Richard przewrócił oczami, jakby słyszał to nie pierwszy raz.

\- Nasze spotkanie w czwartek nadal aktualne – rzucił jeszcze McGarrett. – Dajmy sobie może dzisiaj spokój? Przyszedłem się odprężyć wśród znajomych – wyjaśnił Steve. – A twoja żona chyba ma dość słońca – dodał, sugestywnie patrząc na ganek.

Faktycznie ta sama omega, której obcasy utknęły wcześniej w piasku, starała się ukrywać w cieniu rzucanym przez dom, ale wyraźnie była zirytowana okolicą. Rachel pewnie też nie czułaby się zbyt swobodnie w tej okolicy. Podał jej adres kiedy odmówiła i widział jak po twarzy Stana przebiegło coś dziwnego. Może faktycznie zaczynał się wtapiać w miejscowych, ale nadal się nie zatracił do końca.

Alfa pożegnał się z nimi pospiesznie, ruszając w stronę żony. Steve uśmiechał się krzywo pod nosem, jakby ta cała scenka naprawdę go bawiła.

\- Beta twojej ex-alfy jest developerem? – spytał mężczyzna wprost. – Widziałem jak zareagowałeś – przyznał.

\- Stan. Stan Edwards – powiedział krótko Danny.

\- Richard lubi chwalić się, że wie wszystko – wyjaśnił mu Steve. – Pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj powęszy – ostrzegł go.

\- To po cholerę jaką kazałeś mu się przedstawić? – spytał Danny.

\- Żebyś wiedział kim on jest, bo on już wie kim jesteś ty – odparł McGarrett.

Danny pokiwał jedynie głową z mądrą miną. Niespecjalnie sądził, aby spotkali się z Richardem jeszcze kiedykolwiek. O ile się nie mylił syn faceta był odwożony przez kierowcę pod samą szkołę. Nie był jedynym dzieckiem, którym zajmowała się służba. W zasadzie Grace i Leilani wydawały się przyjaźnić głównie dlatego, że rodzice omegi też odprowadzali ją do szkoły. Wspólne czekanie na nich zbliżało – najwyraźniej.

\- Nie ukrywam się – powiedział w końcu.

Steve prychnął.

\- No co? – spytał zirytowany.

\- Chcesz szalik? – zaproponował Steve. – Dziwię się, że zapomniałeś dzisiaj o swoim krawacie.

\- Nie wszyscy są ekshibicjonistami – odparł.

\- To nazywasz ekshibicjonizmem? Jesteśmy na plaży, Danno – westchnął Steve. – Mógłbyś się wyluzować. Grace jest szczęśliwa. Jesteś na Hawajach, w raju na ziemi.

\- Kładziecie ananasa na pizzy i macie wszędzie piasek – powiedział starając się brzmieć na przerażonego.

\- I jakoś nadal mi się wydaje, że więcej osób przyjeżdża z New Jersey na wakacje tutaj niż odwrotnie – prychnął Steve. – Może przestań tak antagonizować miejsce, w którym mieszkasz.

\- Antagonizować? Ukradłeś mój słownik?! – zakpił. – To miejsce antagonizuje mnie. Moja córka chodzi w kostiumie kąpielowym.

\- Jest alfą – odparł Steve.

\- To niczego nie zmienia – prychnął.

\- Nie, to oznacza, że to ona będzie podrywała. Poza tym biorąc pod uwagę twoją pulę genów, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś miał na tyle jaj, żeby się do niej zbliżyć – poinformował go Steve całkiem poważnie i zapewne to miał być przytyk.

Danny'ego jednak to dziwnie uspokoiło.

\- Nauczę ją samoobrony – powiedział, kiedy ta myśl spłynęła na niego jak błogosławieństwo Boże. – Nie. Ty nauczysz ją samoobrony! – zmienił zdanie, ponieważ to był jeszcze bardziej doskonały pomysł.

To Steve ten jeden raz patrzył na niego jak na wariata.


	18. Chapter 18

Adam Noshimuri prawie przyprawił go o zawał, kiedy Danny wracał ze sklepu z reklamówkami pełnymi jedzenia. Przede wszystkim klepanie ludzi w ramię znienacka, gdy ich dłonie były zajęte, nie było rozsądne. Poza tym był późny wieczór, a Danny nie dowierzał swoim sąsiadom, z których połowa wyglądała na miejscowych dilerów. Oczywiście to mógł być stereotyp i tylko jego wina, że oceniał wytatuowane alfy tak podle, ale w New Jersey nie codziennie spotykało się ludzi w bezrękawnikach i twarzach aborygenów czyhających w dżungli na swoje ofiary.

\- Czyś ty zwariował?! – wrzasnął, kiedy dostrzegł, że idiota, który właśnie oberwał od niego siatką z mlekiem, jest całkiem dobrze znanym mu alfą.

Adam rozcierał obolałe ramię, co sprawiło mu nikłą satysfakcję. Celował w głowę. Różnica wzrostu naprawdę ssała i zaczynał nienawidzić Hawajów. Mówiono mu, że ludzie są tutaj niżsi i to też było kłamstwo.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się alfie.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

Grace została u Rachel na noc, ponieważ jego była żona bardzo o to prosiła. Poza tym Stan miał spotkanie z jakimiś bardzo ważnymi ludźmi i mieli przyprowadzić swoją córkę, która nieprzypadkowo chodziła z Grace do klasy. Jego mała dziewczynka nawet bardzo nie protestowała, więc wyjątkowo zgodził się na to, aby została z matką w szkolną noc.

Miał odebrać ją po zajęciach i nie mógł się już doczekać.

\- Pomogę ci – zaproponował Adam.

\- Trzasnę cię jeszcze raz – powiedział niemal od razu, zabierając reklamówki z zasięgu alfy. – Urwałeś się z dziewiętnastego wieku? Prawo do wyborów też mi zabierzesz? – spytał.

Oczy Adama zrobiły się okrągłe z szoku. Możliwe, że odrobinę przesadził, ale facet go wkurzał.

\- Nie chciałem… - zaczął Noshimuri i zaklął pod nosem co było nowe. – Słuchaj. Kono myśli, że jesteś bogiem – powiedział wprost. – Chrzani cały czas o pieprzonej niezależności i…

\- Może powinieneś pozwolić jej na niezależność? – podsunął Danny. – Jeśli wyobrażasz sobie żonkę…

\- I to też chrzani – wszedł mu w słowo alfa. – I mam dość. Ona mnie kocha i ja kocham ją. I oświadczyłem się, bo sądziłem, że tak postępują rozsądni ludzie, ponieważ cały czas pieprzycie o nienależytym traktowaniu. A ona mnie rzuciła. I jedyne wyjaśnienie jakie ma to różnice kulturowe. Pieprzę różnice kulturowe. To nie moja wina, że świat jest tak zorganizowany. Gdybym mógł, w tej chwili bym to zmienił, ale nikogo nie obchodzi co myślę – poinformował go.

Danny zaczynał wierzyć, że facet miał łeb na karku. Zresztą nie trudno było zauważyć, że humor Kono wcale nie uległ poprawie, kiedy Adam faktycznie się od niej odczepił.

\- Przeszkadza jej to, że moja rodzina ma pieniądze. Przeszkadza jej to, że jestem alfą. Ale ja nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Nie mam na to wpływu – ciągnął dalej Adam.

\- To miłe, że przynosisz mi serce na dłoni, ale to chyba nie moja sprawa – rzucił Danny. – Nie powinieneś rozmawiać z Kono?

\- Próbowałem – westchnął Adam. – I nie udało się – przyznał. – A ona sądzi, że jesteś guru new age dla omeg – dodał, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- I? – spytał niepewnie.

Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym to wszystko podążało.

\- Mógłbyś jej powiedzieć, że to jest w porządku mieć bogatego męża – powiedział w końcu Adam. – Ja chcę jedynie, żeby wracała do naszego domu, do naszego łóżka po pracy. I może robić cokolwiek chce. Bylebyśmy byli razem. Mogę cofnąć nawet oświadczyny, jeśli to jej tak bardzo przeszkadza, ale… - urwał i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

Danny zaczynał nienawidzić Hawajów.

ooo*

Victoria nie była zadowolona z jego prośby o zamianę dni pracy z Jenną. Rozmawiał z drugą omegą wcześniej i dziewczyna nie miała nic przeciwko, ale zdanie menadżera przesądzało i tego obawiał się najbardziej. Victoria nie chciała mieszać w swoim grafiku i po części to rozumiał, ale nie mógł zabrać Grace ze szkoły na dwa dni, aby lenili się w hotelu Steve'a. Nie wiedział nawet jak miałby wyjaśnić to Rachel, gdyby nie pozostawała mu inna możliwość.

Kono zachowywała się z pozoru normalnie, ale zdążył poznać ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, iż coś ją gryzło. Lori zresztą nie omieszkała mu sprzedać najnowszych plotek. Adam chciał wiedzieć, co zrobił źle i najwyraźniej ich ostatnia rozmowa nie poszła dobrze, bo Kono wydawała się ospała i rozkojarzona. Nie zażartowała z jego włosów ani raz przez cały wieczór i zaczynał się poważnie martwić. Normalnie nie wtrącał się też do prywatnych spraw znajomych, ale mógł wsadzić nos w ten związek już wcześniej i najwyraźniej Adam uważał go za rozwiązanie swoich problemów.

Nie nadawał się do prowadzenia takich rozmów.

\- Jestem po rozwodzie – powiedział, kiedy tylko skończyli zmianę.

Kono spojrzała na niego tak, jakby pojęcia nie miała skąd to nagle przyszło.

\- Kiedy zostajesz ugryziona do twojego organizmu są prowadzane takie ilości hormonów, ale trudno ci myśleć trzeźwo. To na pewno powiedzieli ci na biologii, ale nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co czujesz potem. Jesteś całkiem świadoma więzi przez każdą sekundę swojego życia i cieszy cię. Po prostu czujesz tę miłość, która naprowadziła was na siebie wcześniej – wyjaśnił jej Danny. – I większość nie wie, co oznacza, kiedy jesteś po rozwodzie. Więź nie znika. Nie od razu. Na początku nie wiesz dlaczego to się dzieje. Dlaczego nie jesteś kochany. Dlaczego ktoś mówi ci prosto w oczy, że ma kogoś innego i nie możecie być już razem. Miłość, którą czujesz, jest starym uczuciem. Jest wspomnieniem tego, co działo się podczas waszej małżeńskiej nocy i przegapiłeś wszystkie symptomy kończącego się związku, bo więź daje ci poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Bardzo mylne. Kiedyś rozwody były nielegalne. Kiedy ostatni raz zastanawiałem się nad tym, nie wiedziałem dlaczego w ogóle zniesiono to prawo. Chroniło bardziej omegi niż alfy – poinformował ją. – Więc jestem po rozwodzie i wszystko ssie. Wszystko jest do kitu. I jestem ostatnią osobą, która ci to powinna mówić, ale czasami dobrze zaryzykować. Szczególnie, że ty i Adam nie jesteście mną i Rachel. Gdyby Rachel miała takie problemy ze mną, odpuściłaby już dawno i to wiele mówi o nas. I wiele mówi o Adamie.

\- Danny… - zaczęła Kono.

\- Nie, poważnie. Był u mnie dwa dni temu prawie przyprawiając mnie o zawał. Chciał ponieść moje siatki z zakupami – rzucił..

Kono zaśmiała się i przewróciła oczami.

\- Więc ci to podsumuję, bo mogłem się początkowo nie połapać co się dzieje. Przystojny, wysoki, bogaty alfa jest tobą zainteresowany, a ty go odrzucasz, chociaż go kochasz? Powiedz mi, w którym miejscu się mylę? Dla mnie to szaleństwo. Chyba, że to jakiś hawajski zwyczaj. Nie popłynął na wyspę po kokosy dla ciebie? Nie ma kozy dla twoich rodziców na wymianę? – spytał, nawet nie udając konsternacji. – Nie chcesz go? Świetnie. Powiedz mu to. Powiedz mu, żeby nie czekał, ale potem nie wypłakuj się na moim ramieniu. Czasem naprawdę jest w porządku, kiedy z kimś jesteś. Wbrew pozorom wszyscy do tego dążymy, chociaż innymi drogami.

Dolna warga Kono zaczęła drgać, więc rozchylił ramiona, żeby mogła się wtulić.

ooo

Steve był bardziej irytujący niż zwykle. Schodził do baru po raz dziesiąty i Danny zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość. Odnosił wrażenie, że z każdą wizytą alfy, jego wolny weekend się tylko oddalał. A miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zabrać Grace do delfinów już w następnym tygodniu. Kolejny należał do Rachel, a nie miał wątpliwości, że pomimo jego dobrej woli, jego ex-alfa na pewno nie wykazałaby się zrozumieniem. Zresztą Rachel cały czas starała się, aby Grace spędzała jak najwięcej czasu ze Stanem, czym zepsuła jej poprzedni wieczór. Mała wróciła do domu milcząca i zamknęła się w pokoju na kilka godzin, twierdząc, że musi odrobić lekcje.

A potem do późna rozmawiali o Stanie. Nie był pewien czy nie wolałby własnej wiwisekcji. Mówienie nie-nienawistych rzeczy o becie było dość trudne. Cudem tylko słowa przechodziły mu przez gardło. Grace zresztą doskonale wiedziała, że kłamał.

Adam podszedł do baru z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że jego równe zęby mogłyby oświetlać cały lokal. Kono była nienormalnie milcząca cały wieczór, ale nie skojarzył początkowo faktów. Sądził, że omega nadal się zastanawia, ale najwyraźniej przecenił jej niechęć do alf i oddawania swojej wolności. I nie było mu wcale żal. Jedno było warte drugiego.

\- Frank Sinatra – powiedział Adam, szczerząc się do niego nadal.

\- Nie uśmiechaj się tak, bo Kono pomyśli, że mnie podrywasz. I gdzie cię to wtedy postawi? – spytał.

Lori zachichotała jak szalona.

\- Mam dla ciebie dwadzieścia tysięcy dolarów napiwku – poinformował go Noshimuri całkiem poważnie.

Szklanka wypadła mu z rąk i spojrzał na mężczyznę zszokowany. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Victoria zauważyła ten mały wypadek. I był pewny, że zostanie to odbite od jego pensji.

\- Nawet nie będę udawał, że cię rozumiem – rzucił, zmiatając szkło na bok.

\- Rozmawiałem z Kono – poinformował go Adam, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.

\- Sugerujesz, że kupujesz moją koleżankę za dwadzieścia patyków? – spytał Danny.

Adam wpatrywał się w niego ogłupiały.

\- Spytałem czy mogę ci podziękować i powiedziała, że to całkiem sensowne – rzucił alfa pospiesznie.

\- Miała na myśli kwiaty albo uścisk ręki – prychnął Danny.

Adam otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Co gorsze wcale nie tracił na uroku osobistym.

\- Masz córkę – powiedział nagle alfa. – Miałaby ochotę obejrzeć Oahu z lotu ptaka? Mam prywatny helikopter, a chciałem wziął Kono na wycieczkę i…

\- Poważnie? – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

Oczami wyobraźni widział już uradowaną Grace i to mogło trochę odciągnąć w czasie wypad do hotelu. Mała wiedziała o niespodziance od dłuższego czasu, ponieważ ją na nim wymogła. W zasadzie cieszył się, że Steve zapłacił za rezerwację.

\- Ustalcie z Kono kiedy będziecie mieli czas. Mogę mieć zatankowany i gotowy do lotu helikopter w ciągu godziny – powiedział Noshimuri i brzmiało to niezwykle kusząco.

Może powinien był się częściej wtrącać z sprawy intymne par.

\- Już szpanujesz swoim helikopterem? – zakpił Steve, stając nagle za nim.

Cudem tylko złapał tę szklankę w locie. Lori wydawała się zaniepokojona i nie bez powodu. Wypadki się zdarzały, a obliczyli, że jeden dziennie wyzbywał ich całkiem pokaźnej sumy. Dlatego zaczęli się wzajemnie kontrolować.

\- Ja też mam helikopter – poinformował ich McGarrett.

\- Yhym – rzucił Danny. – Wiesz, to już przeżytek. Helikopter Adama był pierwszy – odparł.

Noshimuri wyprostował się i wyraz triumfu na twarzy był nie do pomylenia z niczym innym.

\- Poważnie? Masz dziewczynę, o ile się orientowałem. Mam z nią o tym pogadać? – spytał pół żartem pół serio.

Adam uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało i prawie prosząco.

\- Zjeżdżaj stąd dzieciaku – rzucił Danny, podając mu zrobionego drinka.

*ooo

Alfie instynkty działały mu na nerwy. Grace niby przypadkowo pytała o Steve'a, ale on i tak w lot chwytał co jest grane. McGarrett nie stanowił dla niej żadnej konkurencji i najwyraźniej spod panowania Rachel przeszedł pod opiekę swojej córki. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak za kilka lat będzie wyglądała ich relacja. Grace byłaby zdolna do kontrolowania jego randek, o ile do takich miało kiedykolwiek dojść. A zaczynał w to szczerze wątpić. Nie był w typie żadnej z tutejszych alf. Woleli umięśnione wysokie, śniade omegi. Albo wąskie w talii dziewczęta, które świetnie jeździły na desce. Danny był na to za stary. I nie wiedział nawet czy jest mu z tego powodu źle.

Miał na głowie swoje własne problemy.

\- Chcę tylko spędzić weekend z córką – rzucil, kiedy Victoria znowu próbowała go zbyć. – Jenna zastąpi mnie bez problemu. Rozmawiałem z nią już. Poprzednim razem po prostu przyszedłem na jej poniedziałkową zmianę, kiedy normalnie miałem wolne.

\- Poprzednim razem panowała tutaj samowolka – poinformowała go beta całkiem poważnie. – I nie dziwi mnie, że robiliście co się wam żywnie podoba. I ponieważ mam córkę, powiem ci szczerze, że powinieneś bardziej interesować się swoim czekiem na koniec tego miesiąca. Wasza zmiana była o dwa dni krótsza, więc płaca jest obcięta – przypomniała mu.

I Danny zdawał sobie doskonale z tego sprawę, ale nie miał na to wpływu. Wiedział też, że jego pensja nie będzie stała. Victoria zapewne miała odliczyć też szkło, które pozbijali, ale nawet z tym nie powinno być aż tak źle. Lori nie martwiła się, ale pewnie tylko dlatego, że nadal mieszkała z rodzicami. Takie były plusy faktu, że niemal wszyscy byli od niego dobrą dekadę młodsi. I nie mieli rodziny, o którą musieliby się troszczyć.

\- Po prostu to przemyśl – poprosił. – Ta rezerwacja nie powinna przepaść, ale to pewnie ostatnia taka okazja w tym roku. Nie chciałabyś, żeby twoje dzieci bawiły się tak dobrze? – spytał.

\- Nie graj na moich uczuciach – warknęła i może faktycznie posunął się trochę za daleko, ale Grace nie zainteresowała się helikopterem, aż tak bardzo jak powinna.

Widziała większość wysp z archipelagu z lotu ptaka, dzięki Rachel i Stanowi.

\- Wracaj do pracy – rzuciła Victoria, obracając się na pięcie.

Kono minęła ich z tacą w dłoni, spoglądając na niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem. Wzruszył ramionami, rozkładając ręce. Jeszcze nie znaleźli metody na Victorię, ale miał nadzieję, że z czasem kobieta zmięknie. Sądził, że jako najstarsi złapią kontakt, ale kobieta alergicznie reagowała na jego obecność, więc starał się usunąć w tył.

\- Jutro lecimy? – spytała Kono, kiedy znaleźli się ponownie za barem.

\- Jeśli tylko Adam się zgodzi – rzucił.

Kono przewróciła oczami, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że alfa od dawna już nie decydował.

ooo

Adam odebrał ich spod jego mieszkania i Danny nie pytał nawet skąd alfa znał jego adres. Najwyraźniej nic na tej wyspie nie pozostawało długo tajemnicą i przestawał mieć cokolwiek przeciwko temu, bo samochody klasy S od dawna były jego skrytym marzeniem. Grace pomimo wcześniejszego braku entuzjazmu, zaczynała podskakiwać radośnie na siedzeniu im bliżej lotniska się znajdowali. Przerażało go, że znała ta dobrze drogę do lądowiska prywatnych samolotów. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć ile Rachel wydała na przeloty, aby tylko zjednać do siebie małą.

Grace wyskoczyła z samochodu, kiedy Adam zahamował i popędziła w stronę całkiem dobrze znanej mu postaci. Steve czekał koło helikoptera ze słuchawkami w dłoniach i to wcale mu się nie podobało.

\- Nie ma szans, żebym się od ciebie uwolnił? – spytał Danny całkiem szczerze.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Dobra. Gdzie pilot? – zainteresował się.

Kono wydęła usta, kiedy Steve podniósł dłoń do góry.

\- Nie. Gdzie prawdziwy pilot? – spytał Danny.

\- Steve jest pilotem? – zdziwiła się Grace.

\- Nie, nie jest. Zgrywa się, żeby zobaczyć jak bardzo mnie wyprowadzi z równowagi – wyjaśnił Danny.

\- W zasadzie Steve jest pilotem – wtrącił Adam. – Znaczy mamy swojego pilota, ale nie zmieścilibyśmy się w piątkę w helikopterze. To mniejszy model.

Danny spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, a potem jego wzrok powrócił do zadowolonego z siebie McGarretta.

\- SEAL, pamiętasz? – spytał alfa. – Pilotuję wszystko. Taki helikopter bez obstrzału? – prychnął mężczyzna i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie był żaden problem.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – rzucił Danny.

Steve od razu wyglądał na o wiele mniej pewnego siebie.

\- Dlaczego jeśli Adam cię zaprasza na lot helikopterem to jest w porządku, a jak ja mam go pilotować to coś ze mną nie tak? – spytał McGarrett całkiem poważnie.

I chyba faktycznie czekał na swoje wyjaśnienia.

\- To będzie niezłe – rzuciła Kono.

\- Steven, ponieważ normalni ludzie nie pilotują helikopterów – odparł. – Normalni ludzie zlecają to innym, ponieważ świat został tak stworzony, że każdy ma swoją działkę do wykonania.

\- Potrafię prowadzić każdy pojazd – poinformował go Steve.

\- O tym właśnie mówię. To jest ponad normę. To jest tak bardzo nienormalne, że nawet nie zbliżaj się do mojej córki, bo boję się, że złapie coś od ciebie przez osmozę – prychnął Danny. – Jesteś jak chodząca ludzka abominacja. Jeśli ktoś chciałby wiedzieć, co jest nienormalne i nieodpowiednie, powinien spojrzeć na ciebie. Jesteś jak definicja anormalności.

Steve spoglądał na niego zirytowany.

\- Tylko za to, będziesz siedział ze mną z przodu – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- O nie. Nie, bo ci dwoje będą się migdalić koło mojej córki – rzucił.

\- Migdalić? Co to znaczy migdalić? – podchwyciła Grace niemal od razu.

Danny wypuścił z ust długie westchnie.

\- To… - urwał. – Migdały to takie owoce. Kono i Adam będą je jeść i bardzo nakruszą – wyjaśnił.

Kono zaczęła śmiać się jak opętana.

\- Chcę spróbować! Mogę potem posprzątać. Danno, mogę się migdalić? – spytała z nadzieją jego córka.

\- Wykluczone – powiedział. – Na pewno nie w helikopterze – dodał.


	19. Chapter 19

Oahu z wysokości widział jedynie raz, kiedy przylecieli na Hawaje i zbliżali się do lądowania. Musiał jednak przyznać, że teraz – kiedy obserwował wyspę z góry – naprawdę zaczynał doceniać jej piękno. Nie wiedział nawet, że tak spora część nie była naruszona przez człowieka. Nadal znajdowały się spore połacie dżungli, które nie były nawet poprzecinane szlakami turystycznymi.

Steve zachowywał względną ciszę ze słuchawkami na uszach i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, które wyciągały coś dziwnego z jego twarzy. Danny starał się nie gapić, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy faktycznie został wykopany na siedzenie obok pilota, podczas gdy Kono i Adam bawili się w dom z jego córką. Grace nie dopytywała na szczęście o migdały, ale tylko czekał, aż mała sobie przypomni.

\- To jest resztka nieczynnego wulkanu – rzucił Steve, pokazując mu palcem w stronę czegoś, co wyglądało jak okrągła dolina położona pośród gór.

Naprawdę nie potrzebował przypomnienia jak wyspy powstały. Przyznawał, że miał w związku z tym lekką paranoję. Krajobraz był jednak piękny.

\- Przelecimy nad nią – ciągnął dalej alfa, a potem spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Chyba nie boisz się latać, co Danno?

\- Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? – prychnął. – W końcu siedzę w helikopterze i zgodziłem się na lot – przypomniał mu.

\- Nie odzywasz się od dziesięciu minut. Bałem się, że to zawał – rzucił McGarrett.

Kono zachichotała z tyłu.

\- Nie jestem, aż tak stary – warknął. – Poza tym uczono mnie, żeby nie przeszkadzać kierowcy.

\- To nie autostrada. Nie uderzymy w nic – odparł Steve.

\- Ty tak twierdzisz – mruknął Danny.

Steve wydał z siebie długi, ochrypły dźwięk, który pewnie miał być protestem. Albo jękiem. A może czymś pomiędzy.

\- Gracie? Czy twój tata zawsze był takim optymistą? – spytał alfa.

Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na córkę, której już pojawiała się zmarszczka między brwiami.

\- Musimy poszerzyć twój słownik – westchnął.

\- To i tak nie wymaga komentarza – prychnęła Kono. – Skarbie, optymista to ktoś kto myśli dobrze o świecie i widzi same jego dobre strony.

Grace skinęła głową, ale zmarszczka spomiędzy jej brwi nie zniknęła nadal.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedziała ostrożnie jego córka. – Dlaczego Danno musi być optymistą? Dlaczego znowu nie może być tym kim chce? – spytała, kompletnie mijając się z sensem tego co do niej mówiono.

\- Małpko, tata nie jest i nie będzie optymistą – zapewnił ją.

Nie odprężyła się jednak nawet na krótką chwilę. Pojęcia nie miał jak przeszli z miłego docinania sobie do napięcia wypełniającego tak bardzo niewielką przestrzeń helikoptera, że miał ochotę otworzyć drzwi. A to na pewno nie było bezpieczne podczas lotu.

\- Danno? A kiedy tak właściwie wybieracie się na delfiny z Gracie? – spytał Steve i Danny normalnie podziękowałby mu w duchu, ponieważ jego córka odzyskała w ciągu sekund ten błysk w oku.

Victoria jednak nadal nie pozwoliła mu zamienić się na zmiany z Jenną. Niespecjalnie chciał się skarżyć Steve'owi, który zapewne nie miał zielonego pojęcia. To były sprawy kadrowe, w które alfa nie miał wglądu. A skarżenie szefowi na swojego menadżera było strzałem w kolano, którego nawet on by nie wykonał.

\- Steven – jęknął. – Co to za niespodzianka, kiedy wszyscy znają datę? – prychnął.

\- Danno nie chce mi powiedzieć – poskarżyła się Grace. – Mama powiedziała, że znowu lecimy na Maui za dwa tygodnie – dodała, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

Nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Najchętniej nie wspominałby w ogóle o swojej byłej żonie, tym bardziej, że podczas ostatniej rozmowy z Kono poniosło go odrobinę. Może nadal rozwód bolał bardziej niż chciał się przyznać. A Kono spoglądała na niego teraz, jakby mu cholernie współczuła, czego nie chciał. Nie potrzebował litości. Radził sobie doskonale.

\- Danno się miga – prychnął alfa.

\- Danno… - zaczął i urwał, bo Grace patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.

Idiotą był, jeśli sądził, że Victoria zgodzi się, aby wziął jakikolwiek wolny weekend. I tak musiał zamienić się z Jenną, umawiając się samemu i może nawet ich menadżer miała się o tym nie dowiedzieć. W końcu nie bywała w klubie każdego wieczora.

\- Dobra – westchnął w końcu, poddając się.

Grace wyrzuciła do góry dłonie, prawie uderzając Adama w nos.

\- Jesteście oboje niemożliwi. Kono, przypomnij mi, żebyśmy nigdy więcej się nie spotkali – rzucił, kiedy Steve zaczął się śmiać w najlepsze.

ooo

Rachel nie była zachwycona faktem, że poznał rodziców pozostałych dzieci z klasy Grace. Dała mu to do zrozumienia, kiedy znajomy Steve podszedł uścisnąć mu dłoń. Najwyraźniej byli rywalami w biznesie, co akurat jego obchodziło najmniej. Nie miał interesu w tym, aby Stanowi szło dobrze na wyspie, ani gdziekolwiek indziej. Alimenty, które płaciła mu Rachel, pochodziły wyłącznie z jej pensji. Grace nie miała do czynienia z pieniędzmi Stana z jego woli, a jeśli jego cudowna ex alfa sądziła, że aktualny beta zamierza ich wspólną córkę umieścić w swoim testamencie, sporo się myliła.

Stan nie był draniem, ale na pewno nie należał do altruistów, kochających cudze dzieci.

Kamekona podsunął mu talerz pełen krewetek i nie zamierzał nawet protestować. Pomimo jego obaw, dania tutaj okazały się nie najgorsze. Grace zresztą już umorusała połowę twarzy sosem. I tak czekało go pranie przed pójściem do pracy i nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek, zastanawiając się jakim cudem minęła już cała godzina.

\- I wtedy Kukoni powiedział pani Lake, że… - mówiła jego córka w najlepsze.

Starał się jej słuchać, ale zawsze gdzieś w połowie się gubił. Spodziewał się, że w prywatnych szkołach klasy będą o wiele mniejsze, ale na Hawajach to nie działało tak jak w New Jersey.

\- Rodzice Kukoniego też się rozwodzą – dodała Grace i spojrzała na niego wymownie.

\- Tak? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Jego tata jest alfą – rzuciła.

Uniósł brew, czekając na jakieś podsumowanie.

\- Wszyscy mówią, że mama Kukoniego zakochała się w kimś innym i to przez to. Ale to oznacza, że tata Kukoniego jest w porządku, prawda? – spytała jego córka.

\- Nie wiem skarbie. To zawsze skomplikowane sprawy – westchnął. – Nie można oceniać cudzego związku nie znając wszystkich szczegółów.

Skinęła głową o wiele za szybko.

\- Dlaczego ludzie to robią? – spytała nagle.

Wziął głębszy wdech, wycierając dłonie o serwetkę.

\- Rozwodzą się? – uściślił.

\- Nie. Dlaczego przestają się kochać? – sprecyzowała, patrząc na niego o wiele zbyt wnikliwie jak na ten wiek.

\- To też nie jest takie proste. Czasem ludzie nie przestają się kochać. Po prostu nie mogą być razem – odparł, chociaż to też nie była dobra odpowiedź. – Czasem po prostu kochają kogoś bardziej.

\- Myślisz, że mama dalej kocha ciebie? Tylko kocha Ojczyma Stana bardziej? – spytała Grace podejrzliwie.

Najchętniej przygryzłby sobie wargę do bólu.

\- Nie, twoja mama już mnie nie kocha. Ona po prostu kocha Stana – westchnął.

\- Ale wcześniej kochała ciebie – ciągnęła dalej Grace. – Czy to znaczy, że mnie też przestanie kochać? – spytała nagle i w końcu wiedział o co chodziło od samego początku.

\- Nie. Twoja mama nie przestanie cię nigdy kochać. To jest inny rodzaj miłości. Ten nie mija – zapewnił ją.

\- Skąd wiesz? Może będą mieli inne dziecko i nawet nazwą je Grace i… - zaczęła, ale głos się jej załamał.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie mocno, odganiając Kamekonę, który był w drodze z ich napojami.

\- Bo mama Kukoniego powiedziała, że woli, żeby on mieszkał z tatą. A przecież jest omegą. Nie powinna… - wyjaśniła Grace nie do końca składnie i zaczęła płakać.

ooo

Przez całą noc czuł się fatalnie. Nie miał nawet siły odpowiadać na idiotyczne zaczepki. Lori starała się przejmować problematycznych klientów, ale to nie było do końca fair, więc starał się zebrać w sobie i myśleć o wycieczce helikopterem. Grace twierdziła, że była o wiele lepsza niż loty ze Stanem. I to głównie dlatego, że to wujek Steve był pilotem, a mała czuła do niego jakieś dziwne przywiązanie, które coraz mniej mu przeszkadzało. McGarrett w zasadzie nie był aż takim dupkiem, kiedy człowiek się już przyzwyczaił do tego jak emanował swoją pewnością siebie. A może Danny po prostu szczerze nienawidził alf takich jak on. O wiele zbyt idealnych.

Jego blizna mrowiła, jak wspomnienie uczuć, które miały już nigdy nie powrócić. Rachel nie kochała go i część niego zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale kiedy powiedział to na głos, odniósł wrażenie, że pewien etap w jego życiu zakończył się bezpowrotnie i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego jest w rozsypce teraz. Najchętniej obarczyłby ex alfę obowiązkiem informowania ich córki i o tym jak te uczucia, które niegdyś ich związały, zanikły. Danny z chęcią sam posłuchałby tej opowieści, ale nie miał aż takiego zaufania do Rachel, aby uznać, że alfa nie zrzuci całej winy na niego. Wciąż walczyła w końcu o to, aby Grace uznała Stana za faktycznego członka rodziny.

Danny po prostu starał się nie interferować w to.

\- Ciężki dzień? – spytała Lori, kiedy znaleźli kilka minut dla siebie.

\- Rodzice kolegi Grace rozwodzą się – powiedział krótko.

\- Auć – powiedziała omega. – Wszystko wróciło? – upewniła się.

\- Ta… tylko Grace sądzi teraz, że Rachel przestanie ją kochać. Skoro potrafiła przestać kochać mnie – odparł.

Lori skrzywiła się lekko.

\- W zasadzie nie obraziłbym się, gdybyśmy spędzili jutro popołudnie na plaży. Zawsze się przy was rozpogadza – rzucił.

\- Nie. Rozbraja ją, kiedy przeklinasz na piasek – uświadomiła go Lori. – Ale z Kono i tak pewnie nie będziemy chciały tego przegapić, więc wpisz nas na listę – dodała.

\- Jaką listę? – wtrącił natychmiast Steve i Danny powinien przewidzieć, że alfa pojawi się na parterze, kiedy tylko zrobi się spokojniej.

McGarrett czerpał jakąś dziwną przyjemność z irytowania go w wolnym czasie. Kono zapewne uważała, że to urocze, ale była jego kumpelką od surfingu – Danny nie cierpiał chwilami ich oboje. Grace uczyła się jak utrzymać się na desce już nie tylko na piasku. Lekcje zaczęły przenosić się do wody, ku jego przerażeniu. I nikt się nie przejmował jego protestami.

\- Chyba nie wybierasz się znowu gdzieś beze mnie – rzucił alfa.

\- Może cię to zdziwi, ale moje życie nie kręci się wokół ciebie, Steven – poinformował McGarretta swoim najlepszym zdecydowanym tonem, który sprawiał, że ludzie na ulicach New Jersey naprawdę go słuchali.

Oczywiście oni nie byli alfą z Hawajów, który sądził, że cała wyspa należała do niego. Steve zapewne miał problemy ze słuchaniem nawet swoich własnych dowódców.

\- To niedopatrzenie – odparł McGarrett.

Lori starała się śmiać tak, żeby tego nie widział, ale on miał z tym zbyt wielkie doświadczenie. Poza tym robiła bardzo specyficzne miny w kierunku swojej pięści. To było trudne do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym.

\- Steven – warknął.

\- Danno – odparł McGarrett.

I może powinien był dopilnować, aby alfa go tak nie nazywał. To było jednak trudne, kiedy Steve robił to przez cały czas i zazwyczaj w bardzo zakamuflowany sposób. Przeważnie udawało mu się to tak prześlizgnąć w rozmowie, że Danny orientował się dopiero o wiele później, kiedy McGarrett siedział bezpieczny w swoim biurze.

\- Nie zrobiłeś nadal rezerwacji – przypomniał mu alfa całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Spojrzał na Victorię, która spoglądała na niego z ukosa i wydał jeden z tych długich trudnych do zrozumienia dźwięków.

ooo

Jenna była jego aniołem. Czekał na telefon od Kono przez prawie dwie godziny, zastanawiając się czy Victoria ściągnie go siłą do pracy, ale jego komórka się nie odezwała. Zabrał zatem spakowane rzeczy Grace i ruszył w kierunku hotelu Steve'a. Rezerwowanie pokoju na samą noc wydawało mu się idiotyczne, ale mała chciała popływać wieczorem na basenie i nie mógł jej tego odmówić. Zresztą wtedy kompleks w środku pustoszał, kiedy pary kierowały się w stronę restauracji.

Jay powitała ich z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i tym razem przynajmniej nie zdenerwował boya, twierdząc, że to nie ich pokój. Nadal czuł się trochę jak idiota, ale w zasadzie Steve miał rację. Skoro proponowano mu nareszcie odrobinę rozrywki i nie żądano niczego w zamian, powinien skorzystać. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania. I każdy przejaw dobroci miał swoje konsekwencje. Przestrzegano ich o tym w akademii. Łapówki potrafiły mieć różną formę. I nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeszcze przyjdzie mu zapłacić za dobroć Steve'a. Doskonale wiedział, co Rachel zrobiłaby, gdyby się dowiedziała, że McGarrett wyświadczył mu niewielką przysługę, płacąc za ten weekend. Kolejny zresztą.

Mogła go nie kochać, ale pozostawała alfą. Chciała mieć pod kontrolą jego i Grace, co wcale nie ułatwiało mu życia. Od tygodni próbowała się dowiedzieć gdzie pracował. I jego własna córka została zapewne przepytana, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa, ponieważ nigdy się jej niespecjalnie zwierzał, że chodzi półnago po klubie Stevena, ponieważ to nie były problemy małej dziewczynki.

\- Danno? – rzuciła Grace niepewnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma w dłoniach ich bagaże.

\- Chyba faktycznie nie jestem optymistą – stwierdził.

Apartament wyglądał bajecznie i był pewien, że Steve, aby mu trochę dogryźć, zamówił dla niego masaż, o którym wspominał od dobrego tygodnia. Grace miała spędzić trzy dni na zabawie w basenie i jedzenie, które w tym czasie planowano im serwować na pewno było o wiele lepsze od obiadów przygotowanych przez niego. Ma nauczyła go podstaw, ale nigdy nie był kucharzem.

A do tego nie płacił nawet złamanego centa.

Chyba zwariował, jeśli sądził nadal, że jego życie wypadało fatalnie w porównaniu z innymi. Po planowanym malowaniu reszty mieszkania, ich lokum miało się przedstawiać nawet dość przyjemnie. Nie równało się z posiadłością Rachel, ale nigdy nie przepadał za ,aż tak otwartymi przestrzeniami. Wydawały się nie mieć duszy.

\- Przebrałaś się w kostium? – spytał ciekawie.

Grace uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko w odpowiedzi pierwszy raz od czasu, kiedy usłyszała o tym, że rodzice jej kolegi się rozwodzą. Steve McGarrett nie był jednak całkiem dupkiem.

ooo

McGarrett pojawił się na basenie dopiero następnego ranka i obserwował ich przez kilka minut z oddali, jakby zastanawiał się czy powinien podejść. Danny dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o tym, co stało się ostatnim razem, kiedy byli w jego hotelu i spojrzał na Grace na tyle wymownie, że nie potrzebował słów. Zawsze potrafili się doskonale porozumiewać i mała pomachała przyjaźnie do alfy, zapraszając go bliżej.

Danny nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy to było całkiem normalne dla Steve'a, że wzbudzał takie sensacje nawet we własnym kompleksie hotelowym. Obsługa obserwowała McGarretta z pewnym niepokojem mocno podszytym szacunkiem. Całkiem podobnie zachowywała się Jay za każdym razem, kiedy widzieli się poprzednio. Może Steve miał po prostu taki wpływ na ludzi. Albo on nawykł do alf u sterów w militarno-policyjnym świecie dominacji i rozkazów. Wyprostowane plecy McGarretta ani ta aura siły nie robiły na nim, aż tak wielkiego wrażenia.

\- Cześć – rzucił Steve, podchodząc bliżej z tym swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

A potem zerknął na jego włosy i Danny zdusił w sobie chęć poprawienia fryzury. Byli na cholernym basenie i chociaż pływał dobre pół godziny temu, to w tym słońcu wszystko powinno już wyschnąć. McGarrett jednak sięgnął w stronę jego głowy i wyjął z jego włosów coś, co fatalnie przypominało parasolkę od drinka.

\- Grace – warknął.

Jego córka uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Steve wydawał się rozbawiony. Danny najchętniej jednak doprowadziłby do sytuacji, w której ludzie przestaliby dotykać jego włosy. McGarrett wydawał się dziwnie zafiksowany na ich punkcie i gdyby nie ostatnia ich kłótnia, pewnie macałby jego głowę przy każdej sposobności. To nie było normalne. Czego innego można było się jednak spodziewać po McGarretcie.

\- Potrzebujecie czegoś konkretnego? Jay jest do waszej dyspozycji, ale w razie czego masz mój numer – powiedział Steve, bawiąc się nadal miniaturową parasolką.

\- Jest doskonale – odparł. – Grace, podziękuj panu McGarrettowi za prezent – dodał, przypominając sobie, że uczenie córki manier pewnie powinno wejść mu w nawyk.

Spodziewał się jednego z tych śmiesznych wierszyków, które uczono dzieci w szkole. Kilka dni temu wróciła z całą garścią rymowanek i część z nich deklamowała nawet Rachel przez telefon. Musiał przyznać, że wychodziło jej to doskonale. Miała dobre tempo, wiedziała na co kłaść nacisk. Był cholernie dumny i ledwo powstrzymał się przed obdzwonieniem wszystkich na wyspie, których znał. Kono zapewne nie miałaby nic przeciwko, ale nie był pewien czy rozwijanie dziecięcej gorączki u Lori i Jenny było odpowiedzialnym zachowaniem.

Grace jednak pokiwała w stronę Steve'a palcem i przytuliła go, kiedy tylko alfa się pochylił, pewnie spodziewając się kolejnego wyszeptanego alfiego biznesu. Widział dokładnie jak McGarrett spiął się zdziwiony. Nie był przyzwyczajony do dziecięcych czułości i spontaniczność zapewne go szokowała. Mężczyzna jednak szybko rozluźnił się, a potem nawet wstał, ciągnąc w górę jego córkę, aż straciła grunt pod nogami i zaczęła wierzgać śmiejąc się.

\- Dobra, dobra – rzucił, starając się nie oberwać stopą Grace.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, triumfalnie, jakby właśnie coś wygrał.


	20. Chapter 20

Grace pluskała się z delfinami, kiedy Steve przyniósł dla nich drinki. Danny nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego poprzednie skrępowanie wróciło z taką siłą. Alfa zachowywał w stosunku do niego odległość, którą z powodzeniem można było nazwać szkolną. Może fakt, że obsługa hotelu obserwowała go otwarcie, tak na niego działał. I to było śmieszne, ponieważ mogli myśleć co chcieli. McGarrett nie płacił za seks, ale za przyjaźń z jego córką. Danny w zasadzie nie był pewien czy dla szczęścia Grace nie nagiąłby się odrobinę. Steve nie był najgorszym, co spotkało go w życiu.

Wbrew jego wcześniejszym obawom alfa potrafił się jednak zachować. Najwyraźniej wszystkie jego odzwierzęce wybryki jak: irytowanie go i naruszanie jego przestrzeni osobistej, pozostawił na klub. Może w kompleksie basenowym było o wiele więcej ludzi, których obchodziłoby zachowanie McGarretta. W końcu był cholernym biznesmenem, który musiał dbać o swoją reputację.

Grace nawet nie odwracała się, aby spojrzeć, co robili, zajęta za bardzo instruktorem, który właśnie pozwalał jej pogłaskać delfina. Dla Danny'ego wszystkie te stworzenia wyglądały jak rekiny. Ta racjonalna część niego wiedziała jednak, że delfiny były niegroźne. I paradoksalnie dość inteligentne.

Steve spoglądał na jego córkę przelotnie i gdyby Danny nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że alfa wygląda na skrępowanego. Już wcześniej McGarrett rozpiął koszulę i odwiesił marynarkę na oparcie tekowego krzesła, na którym siedział, ale żar lał się z nieba.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego nie pływasz każdego dnia, skoro możesz – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie lubię basenów. I pływam. Tylko, że w oceanie – odparł McGarrett. – Jesteś takim mieszczuchem, że to prawie boli. Jesteś na Hawajach, Danny. Żadnych koszul zapiętych pod szyję. Żadnych eleganckich butów i krawatów…

\- To chyba mam już za sobą – wszedł mu w słowo, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Steve przewrócił oczami. Do kwestii rozebrania ich w pracy wracali raz po raz. Danny chociaż słabo, nadal protestował.

\- Jeśli pozostali też uważają, że pomysł nie wypalił, możecie wrócić do swoich normalnych ubrań – rzucił alfa. – To była tylko taka myśl. Victoria myślała, że zwiększy obroty klubu. Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, żeby wasze napiwki zrobiły się większe? – spytał Steve ciekawie.

I chyba oczekiwał od niego faktycznej odpowiedzi. Danny nie chciał jednak mówić, że cokolwiek udało im się zarobić, ginęło w zbitym szkle. W Maxa kilka dni wcześniej wpadł pijany klient i Victoria tak to odbiła na jego pensji, że omega zaczynał się zastanawiać czy ta praca w ogóle była dochodowa. Gdyby nie fakt, że na wyspie niezwiązana osoba ich statusu nie miała czego szukać, pewnie pożegnaliby się również z Charliem. Kamekona i Chin starali się jakoś im pomagać, ale byli bramkarzami i mieli swoje zmartwienia. Jak wyliczone co do minuty przerwy, których Victoria pilnowała równie mocno co baru. Jakby z Lori wynosili alkohol do domu. On miał kilkuletnie dziecko. Lori nie piła nawet w czasie wolnym.

\- Pogadam z Kono – rzucił, nie bardzo chcąc ciągnąć ten temat.

Steve skinął jedynie głową, jakby raz w życiu pozwalał mu na ucięcie rozmowy.

\- Grace wydaje się szczęśliwa – podjął alfa niespodziewanie.

\- Lubi delfiny – odparł, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

I upił ze swojego kieliszka, bo lód zaczynał topnieć. Drink był słodki, ale nie za mocny. W tym słońcu alkohol nie był niczym bezpiecznym. Woda zawsze kojarzyła mu się jedynie z czymś zdradliwym.

\- Moglibyście wpadać bez zostawania na noc. Zajęcia z delfinami są popołudniami. Nie wiem, o której Grace kończy szkołę, ale to nie byłby problem – rzucił Steve.

\- Jay mówiła, że coś takiego nie jest możliwe – zdziwił się.

\- Nie powiedziałeś jej, że też jesteś pracownikiem firmy – odparł Steve, patrząc na niego wymownie. – Kono nie powiedziała ci, że macie zniżki i takie tam? – spytał.

Kono faktycznie coś wspominała, kiedy go zatrudniała, ale nie planował korzystać z czegoś, na co nie było go stać. Jego celem było przetrwanie przez kilka tygodni aż rozezna się po okolicy. I stało się dokładnie to, czego bał się najmocniej. Utknął. Nie był jedną z tych omeg, które po rozwodzie stawały się prostytutkami, ale zaczynał dostrzegać, że nie miałby skrupułów, jeśli chodziłoby o szczęście Grace.

\- Możliwe, że mówiła – odparł.

\- Więc następnym razem powiedz Jay, że pracujesz w klubie. Możecie wpaść na dwie godziny i jeszcze tego samego wieczoru wrócić do domu – poinstruował go Steve.

Skinął głową, ponieważ oczywiście nie padła żadna cena. I wątpił, aby facet taki jak McGarrett orientował się ile mu płacono albo ile w ogóle wynosił czynsz. Takimi sprawami zajmowały się księgowe i nie negował tego. Po prostu jednorazowa wycieczka helikopterem z tą bardziej sytuowaną częścią Oahu automatycznie nie czyniło go częścią tego establiszmentu. To było jednak miłe, że McGarrett nie widział między nimi przepaści. To był w zasadzie prawie komplement.

\- Tylko nie mów Grace, bo nigdy nie zaciągnę jej z powrotem do domu – uprzedził, patrząc na alfę wymownie.

Steve przyłożył palce do twarzy i przekręcił w powietrzu, jakby zamykał usta na klucz.

ooo

Czułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby Grace nie uważała Steve'a za swojego prywatnego kumpla. Zapewne powinna posiadać przyjaciół w swoim wieku, ale jego mała dziewczynka zawsze sięgała po to co najlepsze i najwyraźniej nie było niczego, co przebijało właściciela hotelu. To mogło mieć też coś wspólnego z faktem, że Grace wydawała się niezwykle zadowolona nagle z uwagi, którą przyciągali. Już wcześniej kilka omeg zerkało na McGarretta. Alfa wyglądał naprawdę nieźle w tej koszuli, co z bólem musiał przyznać Danny. I chociaż siedzieli razem przy stoliku, każdy kto patrzył na nich, musiał wiedzieć, że nie są razem. Grace wtulała się w niego, rozcierając na jego skórze resztki wody i chociaż rozmawiała ze Steve'em, trzymała go na odpowiedni dystans.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej, niepokoiłoby go, gdyby jego córka znalazła się w towarzystwie jakiegokolwiek alfy. McGarrett jednak nie reagował nawet na jej braki kultury czy wręcz napady agresji w przeszłości. I chociaż bardzo nie chciał tego przyznać, facet wyjaśnił mu dość dużo podczas nielicznych rozmów na temat jego córki, które przeprowadzili.

\- Podobała ci się restauracja? – spytał Steve nagle. – Dzisiaj będzie lodowa rzeźba w kształcie syreny – dodał.

Oczy Grace zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

\- Danno? – spytała niemal od razu, patrząc na niego prosząco.

W takich chwilach przypominał sobie dlaczego McGarrett doprowadzał go czasem do szewskiej pasji. Steve nie miał dzieci i nigdy koło żadnego nie przebywał. Chyba, żeby liczyć jego samego. Nie wiedział zatem, że wspominanie o atrakcjach wcale nie pomagało spłukanym rodzicom, którzy nie mieli nawet energii do życia po całym dniu na basenie.

\- Jedliśmy poprzednio w pokoju – wyjaśnił.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, a potem przygryzł wnętrze policzka i na jego twarzy pojawiła się ta dziwna mina, której Danny nigdy nie rozgryzał.

\- Masz anewryzm? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Brew McGarretta uniosła się.

\- Ta twoja mina – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiem bardziej czy zapowiada kłopoty, czy mam cię ratować – przyznał całkiem szczerze.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko czy jeśli zaproszę was oboje na kolację to dostanę kolejny wykład i będzie krzyk. To jest mój hotel, byłoby świetnie, gdyby mnie tutaj nie posądzano o molestowanie – odparł Steve.

\- Dobra, może wcześniej trochę przesadzałem – rzucił Danny. – Ale dotknąłeś moich włosów – przypomniał mu.

Grace wydawała się przerażona.

\- Ugryzłeś mnie w rękę – wytknął mu Steve.

Grace tym razem na niego spojrzała z niedowierzaniem. I niestety nie miał nic na swoją obronę. Był również pewien, że Grace nigdy nie posłucha go, jeśli w grę będą wchodzić kwestie gryzienia ludzi. To była kolejna rzecz, którą Steve zepsuł, nie wiedząc nawet co robił. Danny miał ochotę podarować mu podręczniki na temat wychowywania dzieci. Jakimś cudem McGarrett robił wszystko to, czego się nie powinno.

\- Więc kolacja – przypomniał mu alfa.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech, starając sobie przypomnieć, co spakował do ich walizki.

\- Stroje wieczorowe? – spytał niepewnie.

\- W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz. Jesteśmy na Hawajach i na wakacjach – powtórzył uparcie Steve. – Żadnego krawata, koszuli i eleganckich świecących butów – dodał.

Danny spojrzał na niego dość wymownie, ponieważ raz w życiu to on wyglądał bardziej jak hawajczyk. Jego szorty posiadały nawet palemkę, o czym starał się nie myśleć.

ooo

Victoria nie zadzwoniła kolejnego wieczora, co uważał za pewną wygraną. W końcu Jenna była naprawdę świetną barmanką i na pewno miało ucieszyć ją wolne, które nadciągało od poniedziałku. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale spanie na łóżku w apartamencie stało się jego grzeszną przyjemnością i musiał pomyśleć o wymianie sofy w mieszkaniu, kiedy tylko wszelkie bardziej konieczne remonty będą za nimi. Muszelki w pokoju Grace trzymały się nadal na kleju, ale ta wilgoć musiała sprawiać, że kolory ścian odnawiano odrobinę częściej niż raz na dziesięciolecie jak robili to w New Jersey.

Kono miała rację, potrzebował ich i ich fachowej wiedzy.

Spojrzał niepewnie do lustra, bo jego włosy nie chciały się ułożyć i nie wziął maszynki do golenia, więc jego policzki pokryły się o wiele gęstszym zarostem niż zwykle. Miał spakowaną dokładnie jedną parę spodni, które sięgały poza kolano, bo spodziewał się jednak wcześniejszego powrotu do pracy, ale tshirt, który temu towarzyszył wcale nie sprawiał, że Danny prezentował się dobrze. I wbrew temu co mówił McGarrett, ta restauracja na dole musiała posiadać jakiś dress code. A o ile dobrze przypominał sobie wszystkie wieczorne wyjścia z Rachel, nie spełniali standardów nawet pizzerii na rogu poniżej ich mieszkania.

Grace przynajmniej nie przejmowała się tym jak wyglądała, skupiwszy się głównie na tym jak wsunąć we włosy spinki w kształcie muszelek, które dostała od Kono na urodziny. Najwyraźniej nikt na tej przeklętej wyspie nie rozumiał, kiedy mówił, iż mają nie przynosić prezentów.

Pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło go, ale fakt, że to Steve stał za nimi już nie tak bardzo. Grace obróciła się wokół własnej osi, jakby chciała zaprezentować się im obu i różowe spodenki, na które nałożyła spódniczkę baletnicy były dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewał. Rachel nienawidziła, kiedy pozwalał małej samej się ubierać, ale nawet na Hawajach nosiła mundurek do szkoły. Uważał to za katowanie dziecka, ale w kwestiach wychowawczych nigdy się nie zgadzali.

\- Wow – powiedział Steve. – A co to za baletnica? – dodał ciekawie.

\- Byłabym surferką, ale Danno nie wziął deski – poskarżyła się jego córka.

\- Małpko, na basenie nie ma fal. Popływasz z Kono – obiecał jej, przewracając oczami.

Steve miał na sobie coś, co wyglądało jak jedna z tych koszulek, które sprzedawano w opakowaniach po trzy. I szerokie bojówki o zbyt wielu kieszeniach, sprawiały, iż zaczynał się zastanawiać czy exSEAL nie trzymał w nich czegoś niebezpiecznego. McGarrett nie był chodzącym rozsądkiem. Danny widział go na plaży z nożem przytwierdzonym do łydki. I chociaż Kono miała rację – to było cholernie seksowne – poziom szaleństwa w jego prywatnym rankingu też był równie wysoki.

\- Zarezerwowałem nam jeden ze stolików – poinformował go Steve i ewidentnie nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami.

Danny miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo alfa nie posiadał najwyraźniej doświadczenia w wychodzeniu z ludźmi, z którymi nie chciał się przespać. Musiała być to dla niego nie lada nowość. Grace zapewne nie pomagała, starając się znaleźć swoje własne miejsce pomiędzy nimi, kiedy wchodzili do windy. Paplała cały czas o tym, że zaczynała powoli stawać na desce. Faktycznie kilka dni wcześniej złapała swoją pierwszą falę.

Danny chyba po raz pierwszy miał zawał.

Hawaje miały nauczyć ich wielu rzeczy.

\- Kiedyś startowałem w zawodach – przyznał Steve, nie zaskakując go ani trochę.

Danny nie znał się na surfingu, ale widział alfę na desce. McGarrett z pewnością wiedział co robił. Kono opowiadała mu o zawodach, w których sama brała udział do czasu kontuzji, która zmusiła ją do bardziej przyziemnego spojrzenia na świat.

Szum prowadzonych rozmów zaatakował go, gdy tylko drzwi windy się otworzyły. W lobby pracowała całkiem inna kobieta. Jay musiała wrócić do domu, co było całkiem logiczne. Każda zmiana miała swój koniec. Niespecjalnie był też zaskoczony, kiedy przyglądano im się, gdy wchodzili do części restauracyjnej hotelu. Steve jednak najwyraźniej nie wkręcał go, bo nie byli jedynymi gośćmi ubranymi niestosownie do okazji. Lokal był podzielony na część dla turystów, którzy nie przebrali się nawet za bardzo po wyjściu z basenu oraz tę bardziej elegancką, gdzie zapewne stołowała się ta bardziej zamożna część Oahu, bo kilka osób zerknęło na Steve'a przelotnie.

Usiedli na swoich miejscach i Grace wzięła do rąk kartę z cholernie mądrą miną, za którą czasami ją kochał. Nie miała pewnie świadomości, że najbardziej zaskakiwała, kiedy nie udawała takiej inteligentnej. Jej uwagi po prostu bywały o wiele zbyt celne.

\- Nie wiem co próbowaliście ostatnio – zaczął Steve.

\- Przyspieszony kurs jedzenia z dziećmi – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Coś nieskomplikowanego do spożycia, bez ostrych przypraw. Jak najmniej brudzącego – dodał.

Usta McGarretta uchyliły się nieznacznie, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Grace nie jest jednak dorosła. Faktycznie na imprezie u Kono jedli rękami. To samo zawsze robili z krewetkami Kamekony, ponieważ Danny wolał, kiedy ostre sosy zostawały na jego palcach, a nie języku.

Steve słuchał jego zamówienia w ciszy i skupieniu, i kiedy kelner odszedł w końcu, wydawał się analizować faktycznie, co Danny mu powiedział. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ McGarrett był przytłoczony Grace przy stole dla dorosłych, ale w zasadzie to było nawet urocze.

ooo

Mała zasnęła, leżąc na jednym z leżaków na zewnątrz. Wyszli po kolacji, żeby się wyciągnąć w ciszy. Większość gości znajdowała się już w pokojach, a nad basenami unosiła się przyjemna mgiełka. Danny mógł prawie zapomnieć, że znajdował się w hawajskim piekle.

Steve wyciągnął przed siebie swoje długie nogi i naprawdę nikt nie powinien wyglądać tak dobrze w bojówkach. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że alfa jest przystojny, ale starał się tę myśl odsuwać jak najdalej. Miał setki innych rzeczy na głowie. Semestr, który Grace zaczęła w zasadzie w połowie, dobiegał końca, co oznaczało, że nadchodziły prawdziwe wakacje. Nie miał pojęcia czy jego opiekunka będzie w stanie zajmować się dalej małą, kiedy on będzie pracować. Do tej pory odsypiał, kiedy Grace była w szkole, ale pewnie i to miało ulec zmianie. A zaczynał się nawet przyzwyczajać do tych upiornych godzin. Nawet teraz nie odczuwał aż takiego zmęczenia. Przestawił się na tryb nocny i trochę go to przerażało.

\- Wygląda jak aniołek – stwierdził Steve, wyrywając go z własnych myśli.

\- Czasami jest jednym – odparł.

\- Jest cholernie inteligentna – rzucił McGarrett.

Danny z przyzwyczajenia chciał powiedzieć, że to po mamusi, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. To nie było już tak zabawne i urocze jak kiedyś.

\- Tak – powiedział tylko, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować.

\- Chyba mnie już nie nienawidzi – ciągnął dalej Steve, jakby faktycznie chciał jego opinii.

I Danny nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że McGarrett nie wie jak Grace go uwielbia. Nie wiedział nawet jak słowami opisać jej zauroczenie jego nienormalną osobą. Jego mała córeczka jednak mówiła o alfie coraz częściej i wszystkiemu temu winne były delfiny oraz helikopter.

\- Grace… - zaczął i westchnął. – Nie jesteś z rodziny, ale uważaj się za adoptowanego. Ona nie przytula byle kogo, McGarrett, więc nie zmuszaj mnie w przyszłości, żebym musiał ci skopać tyłek – dodał, starając się brzmieć całkiem poważnie.

Prawie spodziewał się, że Steve go wyśmieje. Poprzednio wylądował w ścianie, kiedy alfa udzielał mu instruktażu co zrobił źle, kiedy starał się go przyblokować. Obaj wiedzieli, że Danny miał nikłe szanse przeciwstawić się mu fizycznie. Co nie znaczyło wcale, że nie zamierzał. Dla Grace i jej szczęścia zrobiłby wszystko. I czasami go przerażało jak daleko byłby w stanie się posunąć. Już teraz znajdował się w tym zakamuflowanym piekle na ziemi, żeby jego mała córeczka miała kontakt z matką, którą zaczynał szczerze nienawidzić.

\- Nigdy – powiedział Steve jednak i Danny mu wierzył, co było dziwne.

Przez chwilę milczeli, chyba po raz pierwszy bez skrępowania, które nadchodziło przy dłuższej ciszy.

\- Wiem, że normalnie pewnie nie masz problemu z uniesieniem jej, ale byłoby chyba wygodniej, gdybym ja ją odniósł – zaproponował McGarrett niespodziewanie. – Co ty na to? – spytał.


	21. Chapter 21

Grace jakimś cudem namierzyła Steve'a i następnego dnia. Alfa musiał pracować na okrągło, skoro nawet w niedziele znajdował się w hotelu doglądając gości. Danny nie wiedział jak McGarrett ,zapewne po ciężkim dniu ,wieczorem jeszcze siedzi w klubie nad dokumentacją. I trochę kusiło go, aby sprawdzić dokładnie o jak dużym kompleksie hotelarskim mówiła Kono, kiedy spotkał Steve'a po raz pierwszy. To jednak wydawało mu się mocno nie na miejscu. Nie był już gliną, żeby szpiegować wszystkich wokół. I niespecjalnie miał powód, aby interesowały go pieniądze Steve'a.

\- Danno! – krzyknęła Grace, przyprowadzając za rękę McGarretta, który chociaż nie miał zirytowanej miny, na pewno zaplanował na niedzielę coś fajniejszego niż siedzenie z jego dzieckiem na basenie.

Zresztą Danny widział całkiem rozbawioną grupkę ludzi, którzy przyglądali im się ciekawie. Musieli być znajomymi McGarretta i nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, iż stanowili dość wysokich, urodziwych ludzi. Piękno się przyciągało – a przynajmniej tak twierdziła zawsze Rachel.

\- Grace, zostaw pana McGarretta – westchnął.

\- Steve'a – poprawił go alfa pospiesznie. – I jeśli puścisz moją rękę, przebiorę się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego na basen i popływamy? – zaryzykował McGarrett.

Jakby Grace wcześniej nie była szczęśliwa dostatecznie, teraz jej twarz pojaśniała. I Danny wiedział, że nie powinien być zazdrosny o McGarretta, ale to nie było takie łatwe do przełknięcia. Spędził z małą cały dzień i nawet dzisiaj wstał skoro świt, aby mogła bawić się do woli.

\- Nie musisz… - zaczął, zerkając wymownie ponad ramieniem alfy. – Twoi znajomi…

\- Na pewno pokochają Grace – wszedł mu w słowo McGarrett, obracając się w stronę grupki, która już zmierzała do nich. – Danno, to jest mój dawny oddział – rzucił, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. – Billy, Nick, Cath – wymienił jednym tchem. – To jest Danny i Grace. Dajcie mi kilka minut i wracam w czymś bardziej stosownym – dodał, patrząc wymownie na swoją koszulę i marynarkę.

Jak na faceta, który cały czas narzekał na jego strój, McGarrett o wiele za często prezentował się elegancko. Danny nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby alfa wrócił z kolejnego wczesnego spotkania. Rachel też takie miewała, chociaż potem przerodziły się w naprawdę późne kolacje i nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy patrzył na pozew rozwodowy. Zapewne przywoływanie takich wspomnień w dzień wolny powinno być karalne. Przyjaciele Steve'a patrzyli na niego zresztą z jakąś dozą oczekiwania. Na co? Nie miał pojęcia.

\- Więc… - zaczął. – Grace, chcesz coś do picia? – spytał niepewnie.

Jego mała dziewczynka patrzyła nadal w ślad za Steve'em, czego nie powinien uważać za urocze.

\- Nie, Danno – odparła, a potem spojrzała na pozostałych.

Danny czułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby nawet jedyna omega w towarzystwie nie przerastała go o głowę. Wzrok Cath zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę na jego bliźnie i nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia. To nie było uprzejme – takie lustrowanie ludzi. A to milczenie doprowadzało go do szału.

\- Jak poznałeś Gładką Gadkę? – spytał Billy i gdyby Danny coś pił, zapewne by się zakrztusił.

\- Gładka Gadka? Kto? Steve? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i zaczął się śmiać jak opętany.

Kąciki ust Cath drgnęły lekko.

\- To jest jakiś nowy poziom desperacji? Byliście tak fatalni, że Steven został waszym przewodnikiem sercowym? – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Pewnie żartowanie z alf nie było zbyt mądrym pomysłem, ale przyjaciele McGarretta nie wydawali się mieć mu tego za złe. Steve oczywiście miał swoje dobre strony. Zapewne niejedna omega poleciała na jego władczość, wzrost i całkiem przystojną twarz, ale Danny jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie go podrywającego kogokolwiek bezpośrednio. W klubie McGarrett nie zaczepiał gości, chociaż ci pewnie nie mieliby nic przeciwko. Steve naprawdę wyglądał dobrze. Chociaż byli w podobnym wieku, alfa ćwiczył i dbał o siebie, więc nie miał jego lekkiego brzuszka, a mięśnie zarysowywały się nawet pod koszulami.

Danny widział je jednak na żywo i robiły jeszcze większe wrażenie.

Nie zdążył się nawet przestać śmiać, kiedy McGarrett był z powrotem i patrzył na nich z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Pan Gładka Gadka – wykrztusił Danny.

Steve otworzył odrobinę szerzej oczy, w czymś pomiędzy szokiem i lekkim strachem. Danny też by się bał, że takie szczegóły z jego życia trafią na światło dzienne.

ooo

Grace pluskała się w basenie nieopodal nich i Danny starał się mieć ją na oku, co nie było łatwe, kiedy nastąpiło zapewne normalne dla tej pory dnia oblężenie. I nie pomagało, że jego córka miała różowy, jaskrawy strój kąpielowy. I tak nie było łatwo wyłowić jej z dziesiątki podobnych.

\- Widzę ją – poinformował go Steve.

\- Nienawidzę basenów – odparł Danny. – Nienawidzę alf. Gdzie ją widzisz? – spytał, zirytowany, że Grace urwała mu się ponownie.

\- Dwa metry od zjeżdżalni – rzucił McGarrett.

\- Jesteś nienormalny. Tam jest ze dwadzieścia osób. Jak ją tam wyśledziłeś? Albo wiesz co? Nie mów – westchnął.

\- Tutaj jest pełno ratowników – przypomniał mu McGarrett.

\- Taaaaa – mruknął Danny pod nosem.

\- Poprzednim razem też miałeś taką paranoję? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Steve. – Czekaj, tylko mi nie mów, że chodziłeś za nią krok w krok wzdłuż linii basenu – dodał.

Danny zatem nie potwierdził i nie zaprzeczył. Dokładnie to robił. Tych ludzi było za dużo i kłębili się. Nienawidził kłębiących się ludzi, kiedy jego córka znikała mu z oczu.

Mógł powiedzieć, że Steve zrozumie, kiedy będzie miał swoje dzieci, ale znowu ugryzł się w język.

\- Więc jak spotkaliście się ze Steve'em? – spytała Cath nagle.

\- Pracuję w jego klubie – odparł Danny w tym samym momencie, kiedy Steve powiedział: - Próbował założyć blokadę na mój bark.

Billy albo Nick parsknęli śmiechem. Danny starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, skupiony bardziej na Grace.

\- Poważnie? – spytała Cath.

\- Myślał, że podrywam Kono – wyjaśnił Steve. – I nie wiedział, że jestem jego szefem.

Danny wypuścił długie westchnienie z ust. Nie chciał dodawać, że chociaż wiedział już, że to McGarrett płacił jego pensję – wiele się nie zmieniło. Gdyby zachowywał się tak samo jak wtedy, znowu próbowałby przynajmniej założyć mu blokadę na bark i wyrzucić z klubu.

\- Teraz za podrywanie Kono tyłek skopie ci Adam – rzucił, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek.

\- Adam wie, że nigdy nie podrywałbym jego omegi – prychnął Steve.

\- Ponieważ wcale się nie uparłeś pilotować jego helikopter. Kono będzie uważała cię za swojego personalnego bohatera – odbił piłeczkę. – Wyobrażam sobie, że innemu alfie nie będzie się to podobało.

\- Adam nie widzi we mnie konkurencji – odparł McGarrett.

\- Ta, bo jeszcze nie wie, że jesteś bardziej czymś w rodzaju ojca-alfy. A o ile dobrze pamiętam co robiła moja matka, kiedy zacząłem się spotykać z ludźmi, to współczuje Kono i Adamowi – zaśmiał się.

\- Nazwałeś mnie ojcem Kono – powiedział Steve takim tonem, jakby to było coś naprawdę szokującego.

\- Zastanówmy się – podjął Danny. – Nie pociąga cię seksualnie, chcesz dla niej jak najlepiej i zagryziesz każdego, kto spróbuje zrobić jej krzywdę. Kiedy ma zły dzień, przychodzi do ciebie. Upewniasz się, że niczego jej nie brakuje i jest szczęśliwa…

\- Dobra, dobra – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

\- Ale kompletnie nie masz wpływu na to co robi – dokończył jednak mimo to z pewną satysfakcją na widok miny McGarretta.

Córki były najgorsze, niezależnie od statusu. Grace ponownie zniknęła mu z oczu, więc podniósł się, ale Steve złapał go za nadgarstek, powstrzymując go od podejścia do basenu. A potem wskazał palcem w kierunku grupki bawiących się dzieci.

\- Wstrzykiwanie nadajników GPS pod skórę nadal jest nielegalne? – spytał mimochodem.

\- Jeśli jesteś opiekunem małej, ze względu na status sam możesz z takim skończyć – poinformowała go Cath.

I pytanie nie było aż tak dobrze ukryte w jej słowach. A może wcale nie chciała być subtelna. Jego dłoń instynktownie powędrowała do blizny, której nie czuł od dawna. Teraz jednak mrowiła jak diabli. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby pozostali też wpatrywali się w jego kark. Takie były minusy przebywania na basenie. Brak koszuli zapiętej na ostatni guzik bolał.

W zasadzie mógł coś bezczelnie odwarknąć, ale to faktycznie nie wyglądało dobrze, kiedy omega po rozwodzie siedział z alfami, których dopiero co poznał na cholernym basenie. Problem polegał w tym, że zdążył się przyzwyczaić do Steve'a, a McGarrett pewnie nie widział nic złego w tym, aby siedzieli wspólnie jak przyjaciele przy cholernym stoliku. Danny niespecjalnie był za wiktoriańskimi zasadami, ale lubił o sobie dobrze myśleć. Prowadzenie się z McGarrettem jednak oscylowało wokół pewnej granicy, którą co rusz przekraczali. To faktycznie było dziwne i nie czuł się z tym aż tak komfortowo, ale jak ze wszystkim w przypadku Steve'a – pozwalał sobie płynąć z prądem.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak moja była żona próbuje – odparł w końcu i miał nadzieję, że zamieścił tam odpowiednią dawkę ostrzeżenia.

Cath wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana jego słowami, chociaż pojęcia nie miał dlaczego. Nie znał nikogo, kto z własnej woli pozwoliłby, aby ktokolwiek miał nad nim taką kontrolę. A przez pewien czas w policji w Newark pracował przy sprawach przemocy domowej i widział naprawdę popieprzone rzeczy. Nic zapewne jednak nie przebijało SEAL i ich misji.

Grace znowu zniknęła mu z oczu, ale teraz zamiast szukać jej na własną rękę, spojrzał wymownie na Steve'a, który potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Może po prostu popływasz razem z nią? – zaproponował McGarrett.

\- Nie pływam, Steven. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? – jęknął. – Po prostu powiedz gdzie ona jest zanim będę miał zawał – rzucił.

ooo

Nie wiedział dokładnie czym teraz zajmowali się przyjaciele McGarretta, ale chyba skończyli z wojskiem na dobre, bo o swoim oddziale wypowiadali się tylko w czasie przeszłym. Danny znał też doskonale ten wyraz melancholii na twarzy i coś skręcało się w nim nieprzyjemnie.

Nie partycypował w rozmowie, czując się trochę dziwnie, kiedy widział jak blisko byli. Nie do końca rozgryzał co jest z Cath i Steve'em, ale nauczył się nie pchać palców między drzwi, więc po prostu rozciągnął się na leżaku, pozwalając Grace usiąść na sobie wygodnie. Przestała już na szczęście obciekać wodą, ale jej skóra nadal była wilgotna i odrobinę chłodna.

Nie był pewien czy zmęczyło go słońce, czy całe to śledzenie Grace, ale zaczynał ziewać. A jego mała dziewczynka jak zawsze buzowała energią. To był jeden z tych dni, które najchętniej spędziłby na leniwym wylegiwaniu się. I prawie żałował, że kiedy w poniedziałek pojawi się w pracy, dopiero po siedmiu dniach będzie miał chwilę wytchnienia. Zamiana dyżurów miała również swoje złe strony.

\- Co to jest? – spytała Grace ciekawie, trącając go palcem w brzuch.

Uniósł brew i spojrzał w dół. Oczywiście pozostali musieli wybrać ten moment, żeby zrobić sobie przerwę w rozmowie, ponieważ Danny nie mógł tak po prostu przetrwać kilku minut bez krępowania się.

\- Małpko, to jest blizna taty – powiedział krótko. – Chcesz coś do picia? Albo do jedzenia?

\- Blizna? – rzuciła niepewnie Grace.

Pokazywał jej te ślady kiedy była młodsza, ale pamięć dzieci bywała ulotna, czego nienawidził. Czasami tłumaczył jej pewne rzeczy trzy razy w tym samym miesiącu. A jego Ma i tak twierdziła, że Grace szybko wszystko łapała.

\- Tak, blizna – potwierdził. – Taka blizna, która powstaje, kiedy nosisz dziecko.

\- Aaaaaaa – powiedziała Grace, jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniała co jest grane.

\- Dokładnie. Aaaaaa – powtórzył po niej i mała zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Dannoooo – rzuciła przeciągając, jakby chciała zaprotestować przeciwko żartom z niej.

Najchętniej zakryłby swój brzuch, ale ten ruch byłby aż nazbyt czytelny dla alf, które go otaczały. Cath i tak musiała wiedzieć, że krępowało go oglądanie go tak dokładnie. Te blizny nie były aż tak widoczne, kiedy nie wskazywano na nie palcem. I Rachel nawet je lubiła. Nie wiedział jak teraz z jej sympatią do niego, ale te ślady stanowiły dowód tego, że nosił Grace w sobie jeszcze nie tak dawno. I trudno było symbol tego nienawidzić.

Docelowo nie chciał jednak przeciągać przyjaciół Steve'a, których pewnie widział pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu, przez historię ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Omegi płci męskiej nie decydowały się znowuż aż tak często na ciążę, kiedy ich partnerkami były kobiety. To wiele mówiło o ich małżeństwie i już wtedy powinny się zaświecić w jego głowie lampki ostrzegawcze. Rozumiał jednak, że Rachel nie chciała niszczyć swojego pięknego ciała. Teraz jednak czuł się użyty i wyrzucony.

Szczęśliwie jednak dla niego złożyło się, że dostał prawa rodzicielskie i Grace mieszkała z nim. Tego jego ex alfa nie przewidziała, kiedy składała papiery, chcąc go zrujnować i zabrać mu wszystko.

\- Też mam sporo blizn. Chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda blizna po… - zaczął Steve, ale Danny spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli zamierzałeś powiedzieć 'postrzał' albo 'pchnięcie nożem' to zrobię z ciebie pulpę – obiecał mu.

Steve przewrócił oczami, ale odsunął się od niego instynktownie odrobinę dalej, co wystarczyło za potwierdzenie jego podejrzeń.

ooo

McGarrett potrafił pływać, co dla Danny'ego nie było zaskoczeniem. Czułby się jednak mniej skrępowany, gdyby Steve nie bawił się z jego dzieckiem na oczach swoich przyjaciół, którzy wywiercali mu dziury w czaszce. Przypominał sobie dokładnie dlaczego początkowo trzymał się od alfy z daleka, ale trudno było to dalej ciągnąć, kiedy McGarrett był jak mały psiak, który psocił i czekał na reakcję otoczenia. Poza tym facet naprawdę nie traktował go jak omegi. I pozostali musieli to widzieć.

To wcale nie sprawiało, że oddychało mu się lżej, kiedy Cath wodziła wzrokiem po jego twarzy w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego.

Wbił w nią wzrok, stwierdzając, że skoro bawią się w coś takiego, nie powinien przegrywać na starcie. I kobieta nie wydawała się nawet delikatnie skrępowana faktem, że ją nakrył. W jej świecie zapewne ludzie patrzyli na nią jedynie z przyjemnością. Miała równie długie nogi co Kono, ale jej figura była przyjemniej zaokrąglona. I Danny znał ten typ cheerleaderki.

Nie widział blizny po ugryzieniu na jej ciele, ale równie dobrze mogła być w niewidocznym miejscu. W końcu kobieta pracowała w wojsku, więc jakiś alfa musiał nad nią wisieć. Nie wierzył zresztą, aby taka kobieta jak ona pozostawała sama do tej pory. Nie chciał o niej myśleć w takich kategoriach, ale to narzucało się samo.

\- Nie jesteś stąd – stwierdziła.

\- Dopiero przeprowadziłem się na Hawaje – przyznał, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego odpowiada.

Nie był jej nic winien.

\- Skąd? – spytała krótko.

\- Z New Jersey – odparł. – A ty jesteś stąd? – rzucił, starając się chociaż trochę bardziej kontrolować temat.

\- Nie – powiedziała. – To niezwykłe, że omega przeprowadza się taki kawał drogi z dzieckiem – dodała, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

Jego usta rozchyliły się odrobinę, ponieważ Steve również wpadł na cudowny sposób, że Danny uciekł z kontynentu, ponieważ jego alfa znęcał się nad nim. To był idiotyzm. Rachel rzadko nawet podnosiła głos. Jej krzyki słyszał raczej w głowie. Jego wyobraźnia pracowała dość dobrze. Nawet kiedy tego nie chciał.

Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Przeprowadziłem się, żeby Grace była bliżej swojej matki – przyznał. – Nie wiem co jest z wami i znęcaniem nade mną – prychnął. – Wyglądam ci na kogoś, kto pozwoliłby na to? – spytał.

\- Nie pozwalasz się dotykać, śledzisz wzrokiem każdy ruch i jestem pewna, że wiesz doskonale jakie są możliwości fizyczne alf w twoim bezpośrednim kręgu – rzuciła jednym tchem Cath, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

\- Byłem gliną. Uczono nas tego – odparł, przewracając oczami. – Może nie jestem super SEAL z dziurami po kulach w ciele, ale potrafię zaskoczyć kiedy to konieczne – poinformował ją.

Cath wydawała się naprawdę zaskoczona, co sprawiło mu pewną satysfakcję. Wyglądała na taką, która rzadko się myliła.

\- Nadal to dziwne, że przeprowadziłeś się tak daleko z córką – podjęła. – Sądzisz, że uda ci się wrócić do żony? – spytała i coś zaczęło ściskać jego krtań boleśnie.

Nie pamiętał już kiedy wierzył w podobne brednie. Rachel go nie kochała. Powiedział to Grace ostatnio i Danny wtedy świadomie to sobie przyznał, ale jego podświadomość to była całkiem inna kwestia.

\- Nie wiem czy jej poślubiony beta byłby z tego zadowolony – odparł, nie spuszczając jej z oka.


	22. Chapter 22

Steve uparł się, że zjedzą razem obiad i Danny nie czuł się nawet fatalnie, że alfa znowu płacił, bo najwyraźniej pokrył rachunek całej grupy. I pamiętał, aby zamówić dla Grace coś łatwego do spożycia, co było nawet w pewien sposób urocze. Albo zaczynał mieć stany lękowe na widok dziecka, co nie byłoby niespotykane wśród alf w jego wieku, którzy nigdy żadnego nie posiadali.

Cath przestała przewiercać dziury w jego ciele może dzięki koszulce, którą założył. Pierwszy raz czuł się tak niekomfortowo przy innej omedze. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego odbierał od kobiety takie wibracje, ale nie sądził jakoś, że są razem. McGarrett słowem nie wspomniał o tym Kono, a ta z kolei wydawała się wiedzieć o alfie wszystko. I to na pewno nie było normalne.

\- Jak długo zostajecie? – spytał Steve ciekawie.

Danny zerknął na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Najwyżej dwie godziny i wracamy do domu. Ktoś idzie do szkoły, prawda Małpko? – rzucił.

Grace spojrzała na niego niewinnie.

\- Kto idzie do szkoły? – spytała niemal od razu, udając głupią. – Steve idzie do szkoły?

\- Na pewno by mu to nie zaszkodziło, ale chyba oboje wiemy jaka jest odpowiedź na to pytanie, co? – rzucił, tarmosząc jej włosy.

Nienawidziła tego i szybko odsunęła się prawie wpadając na łokieć Nicka.

\- Danno – jęknęła zażenowana. – Nie rób tego. Jestem już duża. I wiem kto idzie jutro do szkoły. I wiem kto idzie jutro do pracy. Wiem też, że spotykamy się z mamą po południu i… - urwała.

\- Mam nadzieję, że odrobiłaś też zadania – rzucił.

Spojrzała na niego spode łba, a potem sprawdziła jaką minę ma Steve. I znowu rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Może faktycznie nie chciała tracić twarzy przy ludziach, którym chyba starała się zaimponować. Nie rozumiał alfiego biznesu i nie chciał rozumieć. Dla niego Cath nie była konkurencją. Podobnie jak Kono czy Charlie i Max. Nie czuł potrzeby walki o swoją pozycję, ale może dlatego, że uznawali jego wyższość poprzez wiek. W zasadzie jedynym, z którym do tej pory miał problem w klubie był Steve. I to zaczynało się powoli zmieniać. A może po prostu przestali z sobą przebywać tak często. Steve nadal schodził po drinki ze swojego biura, ale nie zostawał długo, aby pogadać.

\- Danno – powiedziała Grace krótko.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo jego mała córeczka po raz pierwszy próbowała na nim głosu alfy, co jej wyszło fatalnie. Nawet gdyby nie był szkolony, aby ignorować swój instynkt, nadal nie ruszyłoby go to w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Danno – jęknęła Grace, czerwieniąc się wściekle.

\- Już przestaję – obiecał jej. - Ale czekaj, skoro jesteś już dorosła, to mogę liczyć, że posprzątasz jutro swój pokój bez marudzenia? – spytał ciekawie. – Steve na pewno powie ci, że dorosłe alfy robią takie rzeczy, prawda? – rzucił, spoglądając na McGarretta z wyczekiwaniem.

Mężczyzna przez krótką chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony, że nagle został wciągnięty do rozmowy, ale ten jeden raz mógł się przysłużyć i Danny nie miał skrupułów, aby go nie wykorzystać tym razem. I pewnie odrobinę się przeliczył.

\- Nie, w zasadzie nie. Od tego alfy znajdują omegi – poinformował go McGarrett całkiem poważnie.

Danny poczuł jak jego usta rozchylają się lekko w szoku.

\- Seksizm – powiedział oburzony, chociaż Grace zaśmiewała się na widok jego miny zapewne. – Armia musiała cię nauczyć składania ubrań i…

\- Byłem w Marynarce, Danno – jęknął Steve.

\- I szkoda, bo może gdybyś był w armii, wiedziałbyś jak sprzątać – rzucił, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

*ooo

Odnosił wrażenie, że przyjaciele Steve'a stanowili najbardziej milczących ludzi na tej planecie. Albo jego włoskie korzenie sprawiały, że przejmował kontrolę nad większością rozmów. Może tylko czekali aż odejdą z Grace, aby mogli powspominać ze Stevem stare dobre czasy, które zapewne były ściśle tajne. McGarrett w końcu był w SEAL, a oni nie zajmowali się spacerami po przyjaznych terytoriach z oznaczonymi szlakami turystycznymi.

Dlatego zaskoczony był kiedy Steve pożegnał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, tłumacząc się, że odprowadzi ich do pokoju. Jakby Danny nie znał doskonale drogi do windy. Albo do drzwi.

Grace była jednak wniebowzięta, więc protestował słabo. Czując się trochę dziwnie, kiedy Cath obserwowała go ponownie uważnie. Nie był pewien czego szukała, ale pieniądze McGarretta nie interesowały go. I obrażał faceta, kiedy tylko był w stanie, co chyba wiele mówiło o ich wzajemnym stosunku do siebie, bo alfa robił dokładnie to samo.

\- Czym zajmuje się Cath? – spytał w końcu wprost, przepuszczając Grace przodem.

Mała pobiegła po swoje rzeczy, które miała jeszcze do spakowania. Rano starał się pozbierać wszystko przynajmniej w jedno miejsce, ale i tak musiał przejrzeć apartament.

\- Pracuje w wywiadzie – odparł Steve.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się. – No tak – dodał mniej pewnie. – I wiesz, wy… - urwał, bo to na pewno nie było na miejscu.

Steve wgapiał się w niego zszokowany.

\- Ja z Cath – spytał McGarrett o kilka tonów za głośno. – Nie. Nie. Nie – zaprzeczył. – Cath nie jest… To specjalny przypadek. Ma układ z naszym byłym dowódcą. Dlatego może pracować spokojnie i nie jest nagabywana. Joe ma reputacje człowieka, który wie jak ukryć ciało.

\- Nie wątpię – prychnął Danny, ponieważ Steve w jego umyśle przedstawiał się dokładnie tak samo.

McGarrett przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i może powinni się już pożegnać. Czekało go pakowanie, a Steve ewidentnie czuł się skrępowany. Trochę jak idiota wyskoczył z pytaniem o Cath, ale ona sprawiała, że miał ciarki na plecach. I ewidentnie go lustrowała, kiedy siedzieli przy stoliku. Może jednak jej zawód wymagał od niej podobnego zachowania. Nie był pewien i nie chciał znać szczegółów. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał się czuć przy niej pewniej, psuła wszystko spychając go do defensywy. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, sądziłby, że to metoda stosowana podczas przesłuchań.

\- Więc dzisiaj było miło – rzucił Steve nagle.

To zabrzmiało tak fatalnie, że Danny nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Tak, miło – zgodził się.

\- Wczoraj też było miło? – upewnił się McGarrett.

\- Cały weekend był miły – odparł Danny. – Dziękuję – dodał, ponieważ to był chyba dobry moment na wypowiedzenie tego słowa.

Grace uśmiechała się. Uwielbiał, kiedy jego córka była szczęśliwa.

\- Pomyślałem, że może wybralibyśmy się w tygodniu może nie na kolację, skoro pracujesz, ale na obiad? – zaproponował Steve i coś w jego głosie powiedziało Danny'emu, że tym razem nie uwzględniali w planach Grace.

Początkowo był w takim szoku, że żadne słowo nie padło z jego ust. I Steve spoglądał na niego z wyczekiwaniem, więc musiał coś powiedzieć. Jedyne o czym jednak mógł myśleć to fakt, że właśnie zaproszono go na randkę. I nie miał pojęcia jak się z tym czuł. Z Rachel to wszystko było paradoksalnie łatwiejsze, bo mógł przynajmniej udawać, że ma chociaż lekką kontrolę nad tym co się działo. Steve był… Steve był jak huragan.

I trzymał się od niego na dystans do tego stopnia, że Danny nie wiedział nawet, że alfa mógłby być zainteresowany. Pewnie nie powinien był wspominać o Cath. Może McGarrett pomyślał, że uważał drugą omegę za konkurencję, ale on nie startował w żadnym konkursie. Dla niego te zmagania się dawno skończyły – czego był boleśnie świadom.

\- Słuchaj, to chyba nieporozumienie – powiedział w końcu, chrząkając niezręcznie. – Jesteś… - urwał.

\- Wkurzającym dupkiem – podpowiedział mu Steve i nie wyglądał wcale na zawiedzionego, jakby spodziewał się kosza, co było dość zaskakujące.

\- Czekaj. Ty sobie robisz ze mnie jaja? – spytał Danny wprost. – Zrobiłeś to, żeby zobaczyć jak się jąkam. Kompletnie nie w porządku Steve – poinformował McGarretta. – Powiem Kono, że ze mnie brzydko żartujesz. Ona jest wrażliwa na moje uczucia.

Steve prychnął.

\- Zaproszenie jest cały czas aktualne, jakbyś chciał zjeść obiad w cudownym towarzystwie – rzucił McGarrett.

\- Jak będę chciał cudownego towarzystwa to zaproszę Kono i Adama – odparł bez wahania w głosie.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, zanim wyszedł.

ooo

Rachel chciała Grace w środowe popołudnie i nie wiedział nawet jak zaprotestować. W końcu mała miała znowu okazję do zwiedzenia kawałka świata, a trudno było mu tego odmówić własnemu dziecku. Wystawa w muzeum miała wyprzedane bilety od tygodni, odkąd ekspozycja miała znajdować się na Oahu tak krótko. Na pewno nie zdobyłby ich na własną rękę, a proszenie o przysługę Steve'a lub Adama byłoby trochę krępujące.

Rozmowa z ex alfą przez telefon w niedzielny wieczór nie była szczytem jego marzeń, ale jego humor pogorszył się tylko kiedy dostrzegł numer Victorii na wyświetlaczu. Kobieta miała doskonałe wyczucie czasu. Albo rozmawiała ze Steve'em na temat tego czy wrócił już do swojego mieszkania.

\- Williams – rzucił krótko.

\- Chcę cię widzieć za dwadzieścia minut w klubie – powiedziała kobieta i rozłączyła się zanim zdążył zareagować.

Grace spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona. Zapewne mieli tłumy i Jenna nie dawała sobie rady. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że opiekunka nie planowała niczego, bo to byłaby katastrofa. Rachel zapewne nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby chciał od niej niewielkiej przysługi. Nie tak się umawiali i chociaż alfa nie pilnowała nakazu sądu ze swojej strony, jego rozliczała co do minuty i to nie miało się zmienić szybko. Oboje wiedzieli, że miała w planach wykorzystać wszystko co znajdzie przeciwko niemu. Po prostu na razie nie dawał jej pretekstu i modlił się, aby to się na razie nie zmieniło.

ooo

Pojawił się w klubie dobrą godzinę spóźniony, ale Victoria przynajmniej nie wydzwaniała do niego w kółko. Kono spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, kiedy wpadł na zaplecze, aby się przebrać. Nadal miał na sobie krótkie spodenki, w których normalnie nie pokazywał się w pracy. Naprawdę uwielbiał swoje koszule i długie spodnie dla dorosłych. I nie był cholernym Hawajczykiem, więc nie było siły, która zmusiłaby go do wyparcia się jego przyzwyczajeń z Jersey.

Zamarł w połowie ściągania koszulki, kiedy Victoria skinęła w jego stronę ze zmarszczką między brwiami. W klubie musiało zrobić się luźniej przez tą godzinę, bo Lori i Jenna nie wydawały się panikować za barem. Kono zresztą chodziła spokojnie po sali, zbierając brudne szkło.

Niemal spodziewał się, że zostanie odesłany jednak do domu i widział już oczami wyobraźni wkurzoną opiekunkę, którą zmusił do przyjazdu, chociaż miała randkę ze swoim niesamowicie przystojnym alfą. Co wyjaśniła mu przez telefon. Zaproponował jej więc podwójną stawkę, ponieważ nie było takich pieniędzy, których nie dałby, aby tylko nie dzwonić do Rachel.

\- To miłe, że w końcu się pojawiłeś – rzuciła Victoria, prowadząc go do góry po schodkach do swojego biura.

Steve'a najwyraźniej nie było, ale to nie zaskoczyło go zanadto. W końcu widzieli się kilka godzin wcześniej. McGarrett nie mógł na pełen zegar pracować za dnia w hotelu i doglądać klubu w nocy. Nawet alfy potrzebowały snu.

\- Przepraszam, ale opiekunka musiała dojechać z drugiego końca wyspy – rzucił.

Victoria nie skomentowała tego nawet słowem, ale przesunęła po biurku pojedynczą kartkę papieru. I rzucił tylko przelotnie okiem na treść dokumentu.

\- Co to jest? – spytał, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę na co patrzy. – Słuchaj, uprzedziłem cię i załatwiłem nawet zastępstwo…

\- Danny, to była samowolka, której nie mogę tolerować – powiedziała wprost. – Przymykałam oczy, wiesz z jakiego powodu – dodała całkiem sugestywnie i miał wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło.

\- Przymykałaś oczy? – wyrwało mu się z niedowierzaniem, kiedy podniósł wypowiedzenie, aby przyjrzeć się każdemu zdaniu z osobna.

\- Ciągłe przerwy na telefon, potłuczone szkło, brak kultury w stosunku do klientów – wyliczyła. – Przymykałam oko i już nie będę – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie.

\- Przymykałaś oko – powtórzył nieświadomie i patrzyła na niego tak wymownie, że poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, ponieważ Steve pieprzony McGarrett był jego pieprzonym powodem zwolnienia.

I oczywiście doszukał się cholernego podpisu alfy pod dokumentem, co pewnie nie powinno go wcale dziwić skoro jeszcze kilka godzin temu odrzucił to pieprzone zaproszenie na obiad. I powinien był wiedzieć lepiej, że wszystko miało swoją cenę. A on właśnie płacił za niezależność ponownie.

\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić – powiedział, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie miał nawet podstaw do odwołania.

W jego wymówieniu napisano wyraźnie, że został upomniany za robienie ciągłych przerw w pracy, ale musiał zadzwonić do opiekunki Grace, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Tak w końcu robili dobrzy rodzice. Najwyraźniej jednak to sprawiało, że nie był dobrym pracownikiem. I miał w nosie cholerne czepialstwo Victorii. Może faktycznie sądziła, że przymykała oko na wszystko, sądząc, że Steve się nim interesował. I możliwe, że McGarrett faktycznie dobrze się zakamuflował, starając się zyskać jego zaufanie, ale właśnie mieszał w głowie jego córce i Danny naprawdę nie wiedział co było gorsze.

\- Wypowiedzenie ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Zabierz swoje rzeczy. Pensja zostanie ci przelana na konto – poinformowała go Victoria.

Więc odwrócił się na pięcie i postarał się o to, żeby trzasnąć drzwiami.

ooo

Grace wydawała się wniebowzięta, że wrócił na noc do domu, ale opiekunka spoglądała na niego spode łba. Na całe szczęście alfa, który zapewne planował zapłodnić ją tej nocy, aby zostawić ją samą z dzieckiem, nadal miał dla niej czas. I Danny miał cholerną ochotę coś rozwalić przez całe dziesięć minut dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że był dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdował się, kiedy przyjechał na Hawaje. Nie posiadał oszczędności, ponieważ zarabiał akurat na tyle, aby opłacić ich wydatki na bieżąco. Musiał znaleźć pracę w ciągu dwóch dni, a wątpił jakoś, aby udało mu się to ponownie tak szybko. Kamekona zapewne poszukiwał kelnera, ale zatrudniał same dzieciaki, które nie miały opłaconego ubezpieczenia. A on potrzebował stałej umowy zanim sąd zorientuje się, że Grace jest pod opieką cholernego bankruta.

W przypływie paniki prawie spakował się jeszcze tego samego wieczora, dzwoniąc do rodziców, ale Rachel potraktowałaby to jako doskonały pretekst do wniesienia kolejnej sprawy. Nie miał jak zabrać Grace z wyspy i to jednocześnie sprawiało, że sam nie ruszał się nigdzie.

Cholerna sofa, której nawet nie rozłożył, skrzypiała przy każdym jego ruchu. I nawet oddech jego córki w pokoju obok nie uspokajał go.

Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem dał się dwa razy wrobić w to samo. Może jednak Steve przerobił go nawet bardziej niż była żona, bo przynajmniej nie udawała uroczej. Nie planowała od samego początku zwabienia go i wyłudzenia od niego zaufania, na które nie zasługiwała. Oboje myśleli, że to małżeństwo przetrwa i przynajmniej nie mógł jej podejrzewać o złe intencje od pierwszych minut poznania. Miłość czyniła z ludzi idiotów i tyle miał na ich usprawiedliwienie.

McGarrett natomiast był wyłącznie wyrachowany.

Odrzucił połączenie z Kono, bo nie był nawet świadom, że minęła cała noc. Jego telefon zresztą w kilka minut później obwieścił pobudkę i zajął się Grace. Mała musiała iść do szkoły, a jego czekała co poranna konfrontacja z Rachel. Niemal miał nadzieję, że Stan będzie dzisiejszego dnia pod szkołą. Jego ex alfa wydawała się wtedy jakaś łagodniejsza.

Spojrzał w lustro, trochę przerażony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że cienie pod jego oczami były ciemniejsze nawet niż zwykle. I może nadal znajdował się w tym stadium szoku, z którego może nie wyszedł od czasu rozwodu. Nie chciał zostać sam, chociaż pewnie to było egoistyczne. Grace była jego córką i nie zanosiło się, aby miał mieć kolejne dziecko. Nie widział jednak nawet wtedy sposobności na zamianę małej na jakiegokolwiek innego berbecia. Grace była Grace. I nie chciał spoglądać na nią z oddali, kiedy Rachel będzie ją wychowywała w swojej nowej szczęśliwej rodzinie.

\- Danno? – spytała jego córka, kiedy ochlapał twarz dłonią.

\- Tak, skarbie? – rzucił, starając się brzmieć radośnie, ale nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.

Po raz pierwszy stracił pracę w ten sposób i chociaż słyszał pieprzone plotki, nigdy nie sądził, że coś podobnego spotka jego. Co gorsze Steve zdawał sobie sprawę w jakiej gównianej sytuacji się znajdował. Danny po prostu nie miał dokąd pójść. I ta praca była o wiele niżej jego aspiracji czy nawet wykształcenia, ale przynajmniej był zatrudniony. Teraz jego cholerny plan na życie się rozpadł i nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić.


	23. Chapter 23

Grace spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy w poniedziałkowe popołudnie nie ubrał się do pracy, zostawiając ją samą na całą noc. W ramach rozproszenia zabrał ją na spacer po wyspie, który w zasadzie polegał na tym, że oglądali ocean, Grace mówiła o szkole, a on próbował się za wszelką cenę uspokoić. Nigdy nie był typem, który potrafił wysiedzieć w domu pełne dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i nie wyobrażał sobie bezrobocia z tak wielu powodów, że zaczynał wariować. Jego matka zawsze mu powtarzała, że może wszystko i prawdopodobnie idiotycznie jej uwierzył. Przed omegą w tych czasach stawały takie problemy, że zapewne nie przewidziała tego, że rozwiedzie się i będzie walczył o dziecko.

\- Co powiedziałabyś, gdybyś zamieszkała na pewien czas z mamą? – spytał.

\- Mama się do nas wprowadza? To dlatego, że chodziliśmy w ładne miejsca? – zaczęła z wyjątkowym entuzjazmem, od którego wszystko się w nim skręcało.

\- Nie, Małpko. Mama się do nas nie wprowadza, ale wiesz o tym, że mama chce, abyś mieszkała z nią – powiedział.

Grace przystanęła i zaczęła zakopywać stopy w piasku. W Jersey po prostu szurała butem po betonie. Zawsze jej stopy wchodziły w ruch, kiedy się denerwowała.

\- Danno, nie chcę mieszkać bez ciebie – powiedziała po prostu. – Jeśli nie mogę mieszkać z tobą, nie chcę mieszkać bez ciebie. Wy nie będziecie więcej małżeństwem, prawda?

\- Mama jest żoną Stana – przypomniał jej.

\- Ale rozwiodła się z tobą i mogłaby się rozwieść ze Stanem – rzuciła. – Widziałam w telewizji coś takiego. Ludzie cały czas się rozchodzą i schodzą.

\- Grace, ale to jest fikcja. W prawdziwym życiu, kiedy zrobisz coś złego, nie wychodzi to na dobre nikomu. Mama jest ze Stanem i… - urwał. – Pamiętasz jak byliśmy w sądzie, bo ktoś musiał zdecydować gdzie zamieszkasz. Kiedy ludzie idą do sądu, mówią sobie paskudne rzeczy. Naprawdę złe rzeczy. I nie mówię, że musisz zamieszkać z mamą. Po prostu chciałem spytać czy chciałabyś. Mama ma wielki dom…

\- Ale tutaj mam pokój, który malowała Kono – poinformowała go Grace, jakby to było oczywiste. – I Kamekona karmi nas krewetkami. Mama nie lubi krewetek z jego baru – dodała, jakby to była cholerna zbrodnia.

Możliwe, że w jej świecie była.

ooo

Słabo spał tej nocy, ale nigdy nie był odporny na długoterminowe objawy stresu. Rano czekały na niego nieodebrane połączenia od Kono i pozostałych. I pojęcia nie miał jak się do tego odnieść. Tłumaczenie Kono, że Steve zwolnił go przez to, że pomimo ogromu wydanych na niego pieniędzy nadal się z nim nie przespał, nie przyniosłoby żadnych efektów. Kalakauna za bardzo wierzyła w McGarretta i walczył z tym od samego początku. Nić porozumienia, którą zawiązali jakiś czas temu, nie sięgała tak daleko.

Paradoksalnie to Lori była tą, która zapukała do drzwi jego mieszkania i kiedy tylko rzuciła na niego okiem, jej brwi uniosły się wysoko.

\- Danny? Co się stało? – spytała, przeciskając się do środka, chociaż jej wcale nie zapraszał.

Dopiero zaczął sprzątać i szło mu wyjątkowo słabo.

\- Cześć Lori – powiedział. – Cudownie cię widzieć. Co u mnie? W porządku. Dziękuję, że pytasz – rzucił jednym tchem.

Przewróciła oczami, kompletnie go ignorując.

\- Danny? – spytała krótko i dość wymownie.

Westchnął, ściągając z półki pojedynczy dokument, który przeglądał przez ostatnią dobę w poszukiwaniu oznak fałszerstwa czy chociaż jakichkolwiek znamion żartu. Odwoływanie się od zwolnienia w barze byłoby idiotyczne i nie miał pieniędzy na kolejnego prawnika. Zaczął szukać pracy dzisiejszego ranka, ale o ile wybór był znikomy, kiedy przyjechał tutaj kilka tygodni temu, teraz w środku okresu letniego – wszystkie stanowiska pracy były obsadzone.

\- Co to jest? – spytała Lori, marszcząc brwi.

\- A na co ci wygląda? – rzucił, siadając na kanapie.

\- To mi wygląda na jakiś słaby żart – powiedziała wprost omega i naprawdę uwielbiał ją za wiarę w ludzi.

\- A mnie wygląda dość ostatecznie. Jedyne co ci mogę powiedzieć, to to że lepiej, żebyście przestali zbijać szkło podczas pracy – dodał.

Lori spojrzała na niego ogłupiała i o ile się nie przewidział, odrobinę pobladła. Jako barmani tłukli najwięcej szklanek. Tego się po prostu nie udało uniknąć, więc spodziewał się częstej wymiany pracowników.

\- Chyba żartujesz? – rzuciła Lori.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam, jakbym żartował? – prychnął.

Lori stała nadal z dokumentem w dłoniach i miał ochotę spalić cholerny papier, ale takowych się nie wyrzucało. Poza tym zapewne całe mieszkanie stanęłoby w płomieniach, biorąc pod uwagę jego szczęście. Może, gdyby upozorował śmierć ich obojga, udałoby się jemu i Grace wydostać z wyspy. Kono na pewno znała ludzi, którzy przeszmuglowaliby ich na kontynent bez wiedzy władz.

Zaczynał chyba poważnie wariować, skoro do głowy przychodziły mu podobne pomysły.

\- Dzwonię do Kono. Chciała wpaść, ale są fale… - zaczęła Lori.

\- I co jej powiesz? Że wszechwładny alfa mnie zwolnił, bo nie nadstawiłem tyłka? Tuż po tym jak związała się z Adamem? – spytał wprost.

Lori spojrzała na niego ogłupiała.

\- W niedzielę powiedziałem Steve'owi, że się z nim nie umówię. Dwie godziny później pędziłem na złamanie karku, żeby Victoria mogła wywalić mnie z pracy – poinformował ją.

\- To zbieg okoliczności…

\- Skąd Victoria w ogóle wiedziała, że nie zgodziłem się na kolację? – spytał.

Lori otworzyła usta szeroko, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł spomiędzy jej warg.

\- To były dwie godziny różnicy w czasie – ciągnął dalej. – I jestem pewien, że nadal był w tym swoim pieprzonym hotelu, do którego nas zaprosił. Gdyby nie urabiał mojej córki, moja stopa by tam nie stanęła – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie. – Tak kończysz, kiedy słuchasz wszystkich, którzy twierdzą, że ten alfa, który doprowadza cię do szewskiej pasji, jest tak naprawdę uroczym psiakiem – dodał.

Lori przełknęła ciężko.

\- Dzwonię do Kono – zdecydowała omega. – Jeśli Steve faktycznie… - urwała. – To nikt nie będzie pracował w tym barze.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna. Potrzebujecie pracy. Max potrzebuje na studia, Charlie… na cokolwiek chce – rzucił. – Myślisz, że pierwszy raz mnie tak zwolniono? Na moim posterunku w Newark, kiedy rozeszła się wieść o moim rozwodzie, zrobiło się, aż tłoczno. Sądzili, że wybiorę kogokolwiek, żeby nie stracić pracy. Chwilami nie można było oddychać i wiem, że kapitan zatrzymałby mnie w pracy jak długo mógłby, ale to nie były warunki do funkcjonowania dla kogokolwiek. W pracy nie przeszkadza nam bycie omegą, ale idiotyzmy alf.

Możliwe, że zaczynał wylewać żale z całego swojego cholernego życia, ale naprawdę miał dość. I nie mógł się nawet napić, bo musiał za kilka godzin odebrać Grace. Poza tym tracenie pieniędzy na alkohol byłoby idiotyzmem w ich sytuacji. I nie chciał być jedną z tych omeg, które kiedy natrafiały na problemy, uciekały w używki. Widział to zbyt często.

ooo

Kono przejrzała dokument i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby pojęcia nie miała co z tym zrobić.

\- Pływałam z nim rano – powiedziała jedynie, jakby czuła się winna.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie powiedział ani słowa – ciągnęła dalej.

\- Kono, tylko poważnie. Ja nie mam ochoty cię pocieszać w tej chwili, a patrzysz na mnie tak, że uruchamiasz wszystkie moje prymitywne instynkty – poinformował ją.

Wyglądała nawet na zawstydzoną.

Lori buszowała po jego kuchni, chyba przygotowując obiad i to było naprawdę miłe. Cieszył się również, że nie obdzwoniły wszystkich kolegów, bo nie chciał tutaj tłumów. Grace nadal nie wiedziała, a obecność Kamekony i Maxa na pewno zaalarmowałaby ją.

\- Możesz go pozwać – powiedziała w końcu Kono.

\- Och, no tak. W końcu ta praca była tak cudowna i wysokopłatna, że ryzykowanie rocznego procesu, który musiałbym sponsorować, opłaci się – rzucił.

Kono przygryzła wargę.

\- Kamekona szuka kogoś do baru – zaproponowała Lori.

\- I widzisz, to się nazywa twórcze myślenie – prychnął. – Szukam nowej pracy – przyznał. – Ale wasz rynek pracy…

\- Sssie – dokończyły za niego obie.

W jego salonie zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Muszę odebrać Grace ze szkoły – poinformował je obie.

ooo

Nigdy nie chodził tak często po plaży i jego mała dziewczynka zaczynała orientować się, że coś jest grane. Możliwe, że nie mówił za wiele, co pewnie było kolejnym wyznacznikiem tego, że coś wisiało w powietrzu. W ciągu trzech dni był na czterech rozmowach i jak do tej pory tylko Kamekona wydawał się sensownym pracodawcą, co wiele mówiło o tej wyspie. To była jednak praca bardziej dla studentów, bo ubezpieczenia nie wliczano w jej plusy. Oczywiście mogliby przepisać Grace pod Rachel, ale to byłby pierwszy krok do przyznania się, że miał kłopoty i nie wątpił, że jego urocza ex alfa wykorzystałaby to w sądzie.

Jeszcze nie był gotów na początek końca i walczył rękami i nogami o wypłynięcie na wierzch, co wcale nie było takie proste.

Wisiał nad rachunkami, starając się policzyć dokładne koszty życia na Hawajach, ale zaczynało go to przerażać. Prawie ucieszył się z pukania do drzwi, chociaż milcząca obecność Kono nie podnosiła go na duchu. Zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że omega musiała przejść taką traumę. Najwyraźniej naprawdę przyjaźniła się z McGarrettem i był pod wrażeniem, bo jednak mimo wszystko wybrała jego, co musiało ją wiele kosztować.

Uchylił drzwi i spojrzał w oczy dobrze znanego sobie alfy. Przez chwilę nie wierzył nawet w to co widział. A potem po prostu zatrzasnął drzwi tak mocno, że pewnie na dole to słyszano. Miał to jednak w nosie.

\- Danno? – rzucił Steve.

\- Wynoś się stąd McGarrett – warknął.

\- Wiedziałem, że to jest jakoś powiązane z tobą – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Kono nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. To znaczy rozmawia ze mną, ale bardzo służbowo i… - urwał, bo Danny otworzył jednak drzwi głównie po to, żeby walnąć dupka w twarz, ponieważ nareszcie miał do tego warunki.

Pieprzony alfa jednak złapał go za nadgarstek i jego doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że kopanie nie przyniosłoby żadnego oczekiwanego efektu.

Steve patrzył na jego pięść z pewnym niedowierzaniem i Danny naprawdę miał dość udawania. Wiedzieli obaj, że McGarrett nie jest tak niewinny, jakby się to wydawało. Nawet do Kono to doszło.

\- Tego chcesz? – spytał ciekawie, przylegając do alfy swoim ciałem.

Oczy Steve'a zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

\- Czy najpierw wolisz mnie rozebrać? – zainteresował się.

McGarrett puścił jego nadgarstek i cofnął się w stronę wyjścia. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, kiedy wciągał więcej powietrza do płuc niż to konieczne do oddechu.

\- Jesteś trzeźwy – stwierdził alfa, jakby go to zaskoczyło. – I nie jesteś chory…

Danny miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Nie byłeś wczoraj w pracy, Kono i Lori pachniały jak ty i Grace. Pomyślałem, że się przeziębiłeś – powiedział Steve, patrząc na niego nadal.

\- Och, odpuść sobie – warknął.

Steve zrobił kolejny krok w tył i zamknął drzwi jego mieszkania.

\- Zrobiłeś to po złej stronie. Wyjdź – rozkazał mu Danny.

\- Nie – odparł Steve. – Nie, dopóki mi nie powiesz co jest grane. Kono ze mną nie rozmawia, a ty jesteś wściekły… Chodzi o moje zaproszenie w niedzielę? Myślałem, że nie wziąłeś go nawet na poważnie…

Danny zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym do czego McGarrett zmierza. Przesłuchiwał wielu ludzi, ale nigdy żadnego ex SEAL. Nie miał pojęcia o zdolnościach do kłamania takich nadalf, ale nie mogły być nieskończenie doskonałe. Steve zresztą spoglądał na niego otwarcie i szczerze. I trochę się nienawidził za to, że jego chwilowa wściekłość malała. Może po prostu był zmęczony tym, że nie spał z nerwów od trzech dni.

\- Powiem to tylko raz, bo nie mam pojęcia w co grasz. Zwolniłeś mnie. I obaj wiemy dlaczego – powiedział.

Oczy Stevena zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Alfa spoglądał na niego, jakby pojęcia nie miał czy na pewno żyją na tym samym świecie.

\- Nie – powiedział tylko McGarrett i brzmiał na urażonego.

Danny wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie, zanim sięgnął ponownie po dokument, który spędzał mu sen z powiek.

\- Przeczytaj, skoro masz amnezję i wynoś się, Steven. Jeśli sądzisz, że prześpię się z tobą dla pracy barmana, to uwłaczające. Nie zrobiłbym tego nawet za cały twój majątek – poinformował go, aby wszystko było jasne.

McGarrett złapał opuszkami palców pojedynczy papier i zerknął na jego treść. Danny czytał jego mowę ciała bez najmniejszych problemów. Alfa skupił się niemal od razu na czytanym dokumencie, a potem spinał się coraz bardziej.

\- Kto ci to dał? – spytał McGarrett, patrząc wprost w jego oczy.

Danny spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- To nieporozumienie – rzucił Steve od razu. – Porozmawiam z Victorią – dodał pospiesznie.

\- Nieporozumienie? – spytał Danny z niedowierzaniem.

Steve zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Mówisz mi, że to nieporozumienie. Nie mówisz, że tego nie napisałeś. Jestem detektywem, McGarrett – przypomniał mu sucho.

Steve uciekł wzrokiem, co dla niego było dostatecznym dowodem.

\- Wynoś się – powiedział krótko. – Nie wiem co to za gierka. Jeśli sądziłeś, że cokolwiek uzyskasz…

\- Możesz już z tym skończyć? Napisałem twoje wymówienie – oznajmił mu alfa, wyrzucając dłonie do góry. – Napisałem je. Piszę wymówienia dla każdego, kiedy mnie irytują. Wiesz ile twoich wymówień napisałem? – spytał retorycznie. – Kiedy przeszedłem do Rezerwy, ludzie zachowywali się dziwnie. Znaczy nie byli wojskowymi. Kono mnie zaprowadziła do swojej ciotki, która jest psychologiem. Kazała mi znaleźć sposób na odstresowanie się. Więc piszę wymówienia. Twoje przynajmniej raz na wieczór – przyznał.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie liczę, że mi uwierzysz, ale pogadam z Victorią i…

\- Nie będę rozmawiał z Victorią. Wyjdź – rzucił.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co powiedziała Victoria? – spytał McGarrett tonem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

Danny odchylił głowę i zaplótł dłonie na piersi, patrząc na niego – miał nadzieję – obojętnie.

Steve westchnął, a potem spiął się, chyba nareszcie łącząc fakty.

\- Powiedziała ci, że zwalnia cię dlatego, że nie zgodziłeś się na kolację? – upewnił się McGarrett.

Danny nie musiał odpowiadać i wcale nie zamierzał.

\- Chryste, możesz się do mnie odezwać? – spytał Steve.

Danny uniósł jedynie brew, bo pierwszy raz od trzech dni kontrolował cokolwiek. I może nawet miał spać dzisiejszej nocy. Steve nie powiedział wcale, że miał z powrotem swoją pracę, co również zauważał, ale nie wiedział teraz czy chciał się tam nawet pokazywać. Ta wymówka, że McGarrett pisał wymówienia dla odstresowania się, była słaba. Wbrew temu co mówiła Lori – on nie wierzył w zbiegi okoliczności.

\- Po prostu wyjdź, Steven – powiedział jedynie.

\- To nie są słowa na jakie liczyłem – przyznał alfa.

\- A czego chcesz? – spytał.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co się stało? Tak po ludzku? Nie jestem dobry w domyślaniu się – przyznał McGarrett. – Nie wiem co się dzieje w twojej głowie.

\- Nie wiem co jest nie tak z twoją głową – odparł.

\- I wróciliśmy do obrażania – prychnął Steve.

\- Obraźliwe jest sugerowanie, że uwierzę ci, że piszesz wymówienia pracowników dla sportu. Albo chore. Zależy jak na to spojrzysz – rzucił Danny sucho. – Obraźliwe dla mojej inteligencji jest to, że próbujesz mi wmówić, że to tylko nieporozumienie. Za dużo zbiegów okoliczności.

\- Danno… - zaczął Steve. - Rozmawiałem z Victorią o zwolnieniu cię, ale to nie do końca zwolnienie. Chciałem cię przenieść do pracy w hotelu. Obserwowałem jak zachowujesz się na basenie i wbrew obiegowej opinii, wiem, że umiesz pływać. W twoich aktach było wpisane, że masz uprawnienia ratownicze – dodał. – Mógłbyś pracować w dzień. Grace w weekendy mogłaby zostawać na zajęciach z delfinami i byłaby blisko ciebie. Pracowałbyś w godzinach jej szkoły…

Danny uniósł brew, bo to wydawało się przynajmniej niemożliwe. I nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy to nie jest jakiś kolejny numer, który McGarrett planował mu wykręcić. Może alfa przechodził na następny etap swojego planu. Skoro jedna opcja się nie powiodła, nie chciał go stracić z oczu. Nie wierzył mu ani przez chwilę, to nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości. Victoria musiała skądś wiedzieć o tym jak spędzili weekend i on na pewno jej się nie zwierzał. Wszystko było tak naciągane, że trudno to było kupić.

\- Wyższa pensja… - ciągnął dalej Steve. – Jay cię lubi, a ona najczęściej ustala zmiany. Większość pracowników ma dzieci, więc bylibyście mobilni w miarę możliwości. Co o tym myślisz? – spytał alfa.

Danny nie bardzo wiedział. Oferta była kusząca i tak nieprawdopodobna, że wierzyć mu się nie chciało. Szukał pracy przez ostatnie trzy dni i był świadom, że żaden hotel nie szukał ratownika. Chociaż nie przepadał za wodą, takie oferty też sprawdzał.

\- Spodziewałem się entuzjastycznego tak – powiedział Steve i coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego głosie. – Chodzi o moje zaproszenie? Dalej sądzisz, że to miało coś wspólnego z twoim zwolnieniem? – upewnił się. – Nie zaproszę cię nigdzie więcej – obiecał mu, zaskakując go odrobinę.

Danny uniósł brew, bo jak zawsze to były tylko słowa.

\- Dostaniesz to na piśmie – dodał Steve i to zaczynało brzmieć coraz sensowniej.


	24. Chapter 24

Kono minęła się ze Stevem w zasadzie niemal w drzwiach. McGarrett przywitał się z nią, ale odpowiedziała mu tak chłodno, że Danny był w czystym szoku. Nie wiedział, że Kalakaua była zdolna do emanowania negatywnymi uczuciami. Może jednak to przerażało tym bardziej i wywołało całkiem uzasadnioną panikę u Steve'a. Pewnie znali się od lat i McGarrett czuł się zagubiony, kiedy omega nie ćwierkała z uśmiechem o falach oceanu.

\- Mam mu wkopać? – spytała Kono wprost.

Danny skrzywił się, bo już niczego nie wiedział. Nie spodziewał się, że Steve się pokaże w jego mieszkaniu. A jeśli już, że alfa będzie miał zgoła inne propozycje. To nie tak, że nie nagabywano go, kiedy odchodził z posterunku. Sporo ludzi sądziło, że zrobi wszystko, aby zostać nadal gliną. I może powinien był zgodzić się na pewne propozycje. Może nadal byłby w Jersey. Nie do końca szczęśliwy, bo w związku, który zapewne w połowie opierałby się na szantażu emocjonalnym – ale przecież ostatnie jego cztery lata małżeństwa tak nie wyglądały? Rachel wiedziała od zawsze, że ich związek dawał mu możliwość pracy tam, gdzie zawsze tego chciał i przypominała mu o tym dostatecznie często.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał.

Kono zmarszczyła brwi, jakby próbowała dociec sensu w tym wszystkim.

\- Nie wiem – powtórzył uparcie. – Twierdzi, że to nieporozumienie.

\- Napisał twoje wymówienie czy nie? – spytała Kono wprost.

\- To jego podpis – odparł Danny. – I podpisał je całkiem świadomie, ale…

\- Więc podpisał twoje wymówienie – weszła mu w słowo i wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie widzę tutaj pola do nieporozumień.

Danny westchnął, bo faktycznie powinien był oprzeć się na dowodach. Steve wydawał się jednak tak załamany i zaskoczony, że trudno było nie wziąć tego pod uwagę. A jego historia po prostu była słaba. Czegoś takiego nie wymyślali inteligentni, plotący zło ludzie. Ostatni raz słyszał coś tak durnego też z ust alfy, ale koleś próbował na niego zadziałać w innych sferach i skusić go do zdjęcia mu kajdanek. Danny nie pozwolił zwiać żadnemu przestępcy. A szczególnie tym, którzy urażali jego dumę zawodową. Był omegą, ale nie był bezsilny.

\- Nie zastanawiałaś się nad byciem śledczą? – spytał.

Kono prychnęła.

\- Nie, poważnie. Zadajesz najgorsze pytania w najgorszym czasie – rzucił.

Kono przewróciła oczami.

Usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości i dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni szortów. Jego własna komórka zawibrowała. I nie musiał się zastanawiać długo kto właśnie próbował się z nimi skontaktować.

\- Zebranie w barze dzisiaj przed pracą – poinformowała go Kono.

\- A w mojej pisze, że też mam przyjść – westchnął Danny, zastanawiając się od razu czy olanie Steve'a będzie go wiele kosztować.

Alfa wspominał coś o przeniesieniu go i nie miał pojęcia czy to wyszło, bo McGarrett chciał zachować twarz czy facet faktycznie o tym myślał. Trudno było w jego przypadku powiedzieć. I może od takich ludzi powinien trzymać się jak najdalej. Rachel zawsze była szczera do bólu, ale i tak udało się jej go zwieść. Z alfami nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

I może reagowałby na wszystko inaczej, gdyby nie był rozwiedziony. Z drugiej jednak strony kto mógłby go winić, że nie wierzył nikomu na słowo, skoro nawet jego żona wystawiła go w tak podły sposób. I robiła to dalej – teraz nie miał wątpliwości.

\- Przyjdziesz? – spytała Kono nagle.

\- A mam jakąś inną możliwość? – westchnął.

ooo

Grace w zasadzie nawet ucieszyła się, że wychodził do pracy. Zapewne martwiło ją ostatnie kilka dni, bo nauczyła się, że każde odstępstwo od normy oznacza kłopoty. I pewnie też nie radził sobie ze stresem tak dobrze jak się zdawało. Grace widziała go przechodzącego przez rozwód. Potrafiła wychwycić nawet najmniejsze zmiany w jego zachowaniu i zareagować w nieoczekiwany sposób. Jak wtedy, kiedy kopnęła McGarretta w łydkę. To było nawet zabawne, kiedy patrzył na to z perspektywy czasu. Zaczynał się oswajać ze Stevem i pojęcia nie miał gdzie popełnił błąd.

Lśniący samochód terenowy zajmował miejsce parkingowe McGarretta i pewnie Danny'ego nie powinno dziwić, że mężczyzna posiadał więcej niż jedno auto. Gdzieś musiał wkładać swoją deskę surfingową, kiedy spotykał się rano z Kono. Chociaż Danny przypuszczał, że te randki na plaży zostały radośnie ucięte jakoś w tym tygodniu. Fakt, że omega stanęła w pełni po jego stronie, wcale mu tak nie pomagał. Nie chciał, aby Kono miała kłopoty. Oczywiście Adama pewnie było stać ich utrzymywać, ale spodziewał się, że Kalakaua nie przyjęłaby tego dobrze.

Max zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, kiedy Danny wszedł do baru. I wydawało mu się nawet, że chłopak chciał go przytulić, ale przypomniał sobie, że znajdują się w ich pieprzonym miejscu pracy. Poza tym jakoś nigdy Max nie dawał po sobie poznać jak bardzo emocjonalnie podchodził do życia. Kono czy Lori non stop dotykały innych. To była taka część bycia omegą. Zresztą, kiedy Grace była w pobliżu, obie nie mogły się od niej oderwać. Jego dziewczynka była czesana tak wiele razy przez nie, że wystarczyło jej na cały tydzień. I dobrze, bo Danny nie znał się na fryzurach dla cudownych córek – z których jedną ,nieprzypadkowo ,była jego własna.

Victoria wyszła z pokoju socjalnego i widział dokładnie kiedy jej oczy spoczęły na nim, bo zamarła zszokowana. Złość została szybko pokryta obojętnością, do której przyzwyczaił się wcześniej. Nie wiedział czy zaraz zostanie wyrzucony z baru przy wszystkich, ale zaczynał żałować, że jednak się pojawił.

\- O, jak dobrze, że wszyscy jesteście – rzucił Steve, schodząc po schodach na parter.

Kono chyba instynktownie przesunęła się bliżej nich i nawet gdyby ktoś nie widział, co się dzieje, po tym jak stali w tej chwili, wszystko byłoby wiadome. Chin i Kamekona odgradzali pozostałych od Victorii. Kono stała obok, a Max i Charlie pilnowali jego tyłów. Danny nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się tak bezpiecznie. I bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że McGarrett ze swojego biura zejdzie z Lori, która będzie miała tak niezdrowe wypieki na twarzy.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego o pewnych kłopotach słyszę dopiero teraz. Naprawdę sądziłem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – ciągnął dalej Steve i trudno było zrozumieć, co jest grane. – Kiedy ostatnim razem w barze zaczęły się kłopoty, przyszliście do mnie. I nie wiem co skłoniło was tym razem do wiary w to, że nie zareaguję. Prawdę powiedziawszy na dobrą sprawę nie wiem co jest grane – przyznał. – Dlatego chciałbym teraz o tym usłyszeć, skoro jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy – rzucił i spojrzał na nich wymownie, a potem na Victorię, która uparcie milczała.

Danny nie wiedział, co facet chciał osiągnąć, ale wyjątkowo solidarnie milczeli. Chyba nie sądził, że ktokolwiek oficjalnie wypowie się przeciwko ich menadżerowi.

\- Świetnie – westchnął Steve. – Zatem popytam. Czy od waszej pensji są odbijane koszty zbitego szkła w barze? – rzucił i spojrzał wprost na Victorię.

\- Zrobili się ostrożniejsi dzięki temu – powiedziała kobieta, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.

Steve skinął głową, jakby przyjmował jej argument do wiadomości i Danny westchnął ciężko, bo beta poczuła się o wiele pewniej. Nie, żeby spodziewał się czegoś innego.

\- Unormalizowałaś również przerwy pracownicze – stwierdził McGarrett i jego ton był doskonale obojętny.

\- Zwiększyliśmy wydajność – odparła Victoria.

Steve wydawał się przyjmować to do wiadomości. Danny'ego nie obchodziła wydajność ani pieprzone szklanki. Nawet kiedy pracował w latach studenckich, w barach pracownicy nie płacili za zbite szkło. W końcu w większości to była wina klientów albo faktu, że zatrudniano za mało osób. Pośpiech kosztował szklanki, ale w zasadzie ceny drinków były tak windowane, że jeden zwracał za zbite szkło z ostatniej godziny.

\- Czy zwolniłaś pracownika bez mojej wiedzy, sugerując mu, że zostaje zwolniony z pracy, ponieważ nie zgodził się być ze mną w związku? – spytał Steve wprost i o ile wcześniej w barze było cicho, Danny nie potrafił nazwać tego, co działo się teraz.

Nie był pewien czy oddychał, a Victoria zesztywniała tak bardzo, że widział linie mięśni wzdłuż jej rąk.

Beta długo nie odpowiadała i Danny w zasadzie nie wiedział, co miałaby powiedzieć.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Steve wywlókł to publicznie, ale najwyraźniej tak to się załatwiało tutaj.

\- Ktoś mi odpowie na pytanie? – rzucił alfa i tym razem jego ton nie był przyjazny.

Danny spiął się mimowolnie.

Victoria jednak nadal milczała, co uważał w zasadzie za dość logiczne. Steve wydawał się wściekły w ten swój pasywny sposób.

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, ponieważ jakoś nie może do mnie dotrzeć… Dlaczego nie usłyszałem o tym wcześniej? – spytał wprost McGarrett. – Naprawdę sądziłem, że po ostatnim razie jesteśmy zgraną ekipą. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem spytać Kono co się dzieje, zbywała mnie. Max i Charlie unikali mnie jak mogli, a Chin się nie odzywał jak zawsze. Dla pewności, bo chyba nie uściśliłem. Zostajesz zwolniona – powiedział Steve, patrząc na Victorię, która chyba nareszcie się ocknęła, bo rozchyliła usta, jakby planowała coś dodać. – Nie, zostajesz zwolniona ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Nie chcę cię widzieć gdziekolwiek w pobliżu moich pracowników. I upewnię się, że wszystko zostanie wynotowane w twoim wymówieniu, które Lori przygotuje dzisiaj. Lori zostaje waszym nowym menadżerem, ponieważ Danny i Kono nie będą pracowali już w barze, będzie musiała zatrudnić dwie osoby – ciągnął dalej i ewidentnie ogłaszał im swoją wolę. – Danny i Kono przeniosą się do pracy w hotelu – zakończył.

Kalakaua wydawała się oburzona, co było czymś zupełnie nowym.

\- Rozmawiałeś za moimi plecami z Adamem? – spytała wściekła i Danny powinien był się spodziewać, że kiedy Steve coś schrzaniał robił to po całości.

\- Nie, Kono, nie rozmawiałem z Adamem. Za to rozmawiałem z Chinem, więc jeśli chcesz komuś skopać tyłek, to może zwróć się z tym do swojego kuzyna – rzucił McGarrett i wydawał się zirytowany. – Wbrew temu, co się wam wydaje, nie jestem potworem. Sądziłem, że się dogadujemy i możecie do mnie przyjść ze wszystkim – dodał, patrząc na nich tak, że Danny poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

Może przez fakt, że jeszcze niedawno uznałby ich za dobrych kumpli.

\- Żeby było jasne, cokolwiek będzie się działo, chcę wiedzieć. Nie można wam ewidentnie ufać – poinformował ich alfa. – Lori zostanie waszym menadżerem, ale jeśli się nie sprawdzi, znajdę kogoś innego. Nie, nie dlatego, że Lori jest omegą. Tylko dlatego, że Lori nie ma doświadczenia i ma dwadzieścia lat – uściślił.

I Danny był pewien, że to ostatnie zostało dodane specjalnie dla niego. Nie sądził, że nabawi kogokolwiek takiej samej paranoi jak miał on. Jednak udało mu się.

Lori przynajmniej nie wydawała się urażona. I jakoś był pewien, że kiedy Steve nie mógł porozumieć się z nim i Kono, zmusił ją do gadania. W zasadzie wyszło na dobre.

Kiedy spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie stała przedtem Victoria, kobiety już nie było.

ooo

Lori spytała czy zostaną w pracy ten jeden dzień i Danny nie bardzo mógł zostawić ją na lodzie. Bar stracił pracowników i to nie był dobry start jej nowej drogi kariery. Ze znalezieniem ludzi nie powinna mieć problemów, ale to była kwestia odpowiednich osób. A to stanowiło już całkiem inną parę kaloszy. Byli dość zgrani, dopóki na horyzoncie nie pojawiła się Victoria.

Steve zamknął się w biurze, co Danny'ego w zasadzie nie zaskoczyło. Cisza, w której pracowali jednak teraz była nieprzyjemna i nienaturalna. Lori ewidentnie starała się poradzić sobie z nowymi obowiązkami, ale minęło dopiero kilka godzin i nadal chodziła zdenerwowana. Kono wyjaśniła jej kwestie organizacyjne, którymi sama się zajmowała pomiędzy menadżerami, ale mogła pomóc jedynie w tym.

Pojęcia nie miał jak McGarrett zakradł się znowu za bar, ale kiedy się odwrócił, alfa stał tuż za jego plecami.

\- Danny, naucz Lori robić Franka Sinatrę – rzucił mężczyzna i ewidentnie brzmiało to jak rozkaz.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać Steve'owi w twarz, ale w oczach alfy nie było nawet krzty humoru.

\- Jasne – powiedział tylko, nie wiedząc nawet na co czeka.

Steve jeszcze pięć dni temu, starałby się jakoś uprzykrzyć mu życie, tymczasem jednak alfa wycofał się bez słowa dalszego komentarza. Nie wydawał się na nich wściekły, ale Danny wyraźnie czuł jego niechęć. I może to stanowiło dostateczny dowód na to, że Steve nie miał pojęcia o tym, co się wyrabiało. Nie pytał Kono czy wysłała McGarretta do swojej ciotki psychologa, ale chyba znał już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Kalakaua podeszła do niego, kiedy tylko zrobiło się luźniej. Pojęcia nie miał, że minęła już prawie cała noc. Był tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że godziny mijały niezauważone. Steve później nie pojawił się na parterze i może to martwiło go najbardziej, co było idiotyczne, bo nie chciał niczego bardziej, tylko tego, żeby alfa się nareszcie od niego odczepił.

\- Odseparowuje się – poinformowała go Kono i nie pytał o kim rozmawiają.

Uniósł jedynie brew.

\- Czuje się zraniony i się odcina – powtórzyła dziewczyna. – Robił tak samo, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego matka zginęła przez sprawę, którą prowadził jego ojciec – przyznała i westchnęła ciężko. – Będziemy musieli go przeprosić. Chin mówił, że Steve wariował przez całe popołudnie, bo próbował się dowiedzieć co się dzieje.

Danny nie spodziewał się, że alfa będzie, aż tak dociekliwy. I bynajmniej uwaga o matce nie umknęła mu.

\- Jego matka nie żyje? – spytał zaskoczony.

Steve nie mówił nigdy o rodzinie, ale po prostu założył, że to nie był temat, który poruszali. Pewnie nie powinni też plotkować o McGarretcie, ale jakoś wątpił, aby miał usłyszeć tę historię. Steve był wyjątkowo nieskory do zwierzeń. Jakby każdy aspekt jego życia był ściśle tajny.

\- Ojciec Steve'a był policjantem. Nie odpuścił przy jednej sprawie i podłożono bombę pod ich samochód. Mama Steve'a wsiadła tam zamiast ojca. Steve'a i jego siostę odesłano na kontynent. Nie wiem co robi Mary Ann, ale dawno nie było jej na wyspach. Steve dowiedział się, co stało się z jego matką gdzieś w czasie, kiedy był na jednej z tych tajnych misji, o których nic nie mówi – westchnęła Kono. – Nie mówił mi o tym, ale można się sporo domyśleć. Pewnego dnia po prostu wrócił na Hawaje, przeszedł do Rezerwy i otworzył sklep z deskami. A potem hotel. I bar. I kolejny sklep – wymieniła. – I ostatnio nareszcie przestał myśleć o wybudowaniu jakiegoś nowego hotelu. Tym razem na Maui. Chyba jednak wznowi plany.

Danny potrafił doskonale czytać pomiędzy wierszami i zdawał sobie sprawę, że McGarrett na siłę szukał zajęcia. Może po to, aby nie myśleć o swojej przeszłości i matce, która zginęła być może z głupoty własnego ojca. Znał gliniarzy, którzy dostawali pogróżki i nie przestawali. Znał też takich, którzy nie przestawali, ale przynajmniej załatwiali ochronę swojej rodzinie. To nie było aż tak trudne, wbrew pozorom. Nigdy nie doprowadził do tego, że za Rachel i Grace jeździła nieumundurowana ochrona, ale chyba nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby cokolwiek stało się im obu. Nawet teraz.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Jakoś jego wcześniejsza złość się rozpłynęła. I trochę nienawidził Kono za to, że mu powiedziała. Przynajmniej to tłumaczyło tę dziwną więź, którą McGarrett miał ze swoim byłym oddziałem. Sądził, że po prostu cała grupa wyszła na jedną misję za dużo. Słyszał o takich przypadkach. To jednak było coś więcej i sama świadomość tego nie była przyjemna.

Pracoholizm McGarretta zaczynał mieć sens. Podobnie jak fakt, że faceta ciągnęło do niego. Danny kwestie posiadania rodziny i pracy w policji rozumiał doskonale. To był ciągły konflikt. Szczególnie, kiedy każdy nawet nic nie znaczący złodziejaszek groził jego rodzinie, bo sądził, że jako omega Danny zwinie się w kłębek i pozwoli mu zwiać. Wiele czasu upłynęło zanim nauczył się gdzie przebiegała granica pomiędzy groźbami, które miały wpływać na jego instynkty, a tymi prawdziwymi.

Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że nikt nie traktował omegi na tyle poważnie, aby się nim przejmować. I to paradoksalnie gwarantowało spokój jego bliskim.

\- Schrzaniliśmy to – stwierdził.

\- Nie, to nie jest nasza wina – powiedziała Kono. – Przynajmniej nie całkiem. Wina leży po obu stronach po równo – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie. – Biorąc pod uwagę jak się tobą interesuje, założenie, że się posunął za daleko, nie było mylne. To było całkiem prawdopodobne. Po prostu ona to wykorzystała. I napisał twoje wymówienie, więc nie jest bez winy.

Danny westchnął ciężko.

\- Mnie ciekawi tylko jedno. Ty potrafisz pływać? – spytała Kono wprost. – I dlaczego Steve wie o tym, a ja nie? Dlaczego nie widziałam cię pływającego?

\- Mam uprawnienia – poinformował ją Danny. – Jestem gliną z New Jersey. Mamy zatokę, pamiętasz? – spytał i przewrócił oczami. – Sądziłaś, że pozwoliłbym wejść mojej córce do oceanu, gdybym nie miał pewności, że wyciągnę ją z wody, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba?


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel spoglądała na niego z pewnego rodzaju niechęcią, do której zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Nie poinformował jej o zmianie pracy, ale nie miał takiego obowiązku, odkąd nie stanowił już jej odpowiedzialności. Był niezależny. Przynajmniej w takiej mierze, na jaką pozwalała mu umowa o pracę, którą Kono podrzuciła mu dzisiejszego ranka, twierdząc, że Steve nadal z nią nie rozmawia. Pojęcia nie miał dlaczego ta dwójka wciągała go wzajemnie w swoje problemy, ale może nie powinien był się wtrącać wtedy pierwszego dnia. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło – nadal nie pozwoliłby macać Kono.

\- Chcę ją zabrać na święta do rodziny – poinformowała go Rachel.

\- No tak, ale sąd ustalił, że Grace święta spędza ze mną – przypomniał jej.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz, żeby zwiedziła Londyn? – spytała z niedowierzaniem jego ex alfa. – Wiesz jaka to dla niej szansa? Wiesz ile moglibyśmy zwiedzić…

Przestał słuchać, ponieważ doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Grace nigdy nie wyjedzie wraz z nim do Europy. On nie będzie twórcą takich wspomnień. Nawet z nową umową od McGarretta, jedynie utrzymywali się na powierzchni. Miał jedynie odrobinę nadziei, że kiedy ich mała dziewczynka postanowi studiować, Rachel pokryje koszty nauki. W innym wypadku powinien był zacząć oszczędzać dobre dwadzieścia lat wcześniej.

Kiedy byli małżeństwem zaczął odkładać, ale rozwód pochłonął wszystko. Dzisiaj był dzień, kiedy bank przysłał odcinek i naprawdę nie był w kondycji do sugerowania mu, że nie jest w stanie zapewnić Grace niczego fajnego. Był tego nawet bardziej niż świadom. I to nie znaczyło, że nie odczuwał z tego powodu pewnego rodzaju bólu. Każdy rodzic chciał dla swojego dziecka jak najlepiej, ale to miały być pierwsze święta na Hawajach. I uderzyło go nagle, że będą jedynie we dwójkę. Jego rodzice i siostry zostali w New Jersey i nie przylecą na wyspy. Nie znał tutaj nikogo. Każdy będzie w tym okresie z rodziną.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić Grace siedzącą przed choinką i ich dwójkę. Wymiana prezentów nie prezentowała się, aż tak przyjemnie.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu, bo mała zasługiwała na święta w otoczeniu rodziny.

Chyba nawet bardziej to przemawiało do niego niż wycieczka po Londynie.

\- Zabiorę ją na pełne dwa tygodnie – poinformowała go Rachel. – Cieszę się, że poszedłeś po rozum do głowy. Wiesz, że nie musimy być wrogami – dodała.

\- Nigdy nie byłem twoim wrogiem – przypomniał jej.

Nie wydawała się poruszona.

\- Powiesz jej o wyjeździe? – spytała Rachel wprost.

I nie bardzo potrafił w to uwierzyć.

\- Chcesz, żebym ją przekonał, że to cudowny pomysł i masz moje pełne błogosławieństwo? – rzucił z niedowierzaniem, bo znowu zaczynali się w to bawić.

\- Inaczej będzie odczuwała wyrzuty sumienia, że się cieszy, kiedy ty zostajesz na O'ahu – oznajmiła mu jego ex alfa.

\- Rachel… - zaczął i urwał, bo brakowało mu słów. – Może też byłabyś widziana jako figura rodzicielska, gdybyś nie próbowała jej na siłę przekonać, że twoja beta to jej nowy tatuś – warknął.

Rachel wyprostowała się, patrząc na niego odrobinę z góry. W końcu była wyższa od niego o kilka centymetrów. I zawsze korzystała z tego, kiedy mogła.

\- Stan i ja… - zaczęła.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział wprost. – Im bardziej naciskasz, tym bardziej ona nie chce go widzieć. I jest pewna granica, której nie przekroczę. Zdradziłaś mnie i zniszczyłaś nasze małżeństwo – przypomniał jej. – Ona to wie i ja to wiem. Jeśli będzie chciała go zaakceptować to na jej własnych warunkach. Na pewno nie powiem jej, że Stan to teraz mój najlepszy kumpel, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie uderzyłem się tak mocno w głowę.

\- Utrudniasz – warknęła zirytowana. – Przeciągasz to co nieuniknione – poinformowała go.

\- Nie. Stawiam sprawę jasno. Chcesz ją przekonać do swojej bety, dla swojego dobra, a nie dla niej – rzucił. – I nie będę brał w tym udziału – dodał.

ooo

Grace wpadła do domu Kono, rozbierając się już w korytarzu. Za często bywali u Kalakauy, bo mała straciła zupełnie swoje granice. To nie był ich dom. Grace jednak to nie przeszkadzało w tym, aby wpaść do pokoju Kono i przebrać się w ciągu kilku sekund ze szkolnego mundurka w strój kąpielowy. Zbierał jej ubrania cierpliwie, ale Kalakaua nie wydawała się urażona zachowaniem jego córki.

Może podobne barbarzyńskie praktyki były tutaj normalnością.

\- Jest szybka – przyznała Kono.

\- Nie wiem po kim to ma – prychnął.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

\- Kiedy chcesz, potrafisz się ruszać bardzo szybko. Nie widać tego po tobie, ale nawet gdybym nie widziała cię w akcji ze Stevem, i tak uważałabym na ciebie – przyznała bez cienia żenady.

\- W tej akcji, w której wykręcił mi rękę? – zakpił.

\- W tej akcji, w której zaskoczyłeś ex-SEALa – przypomniała mu, a potem westchnęła. – Tego samego, który teraz się do mnie nie odzywa. Kontaktuje się tylko przez sekretarkę.

\- Steve ma sekretarkę? – zdziwił się.

Kono przewróciła oczami ponownie.

\- Oczywiście, że ma sekretarkę. I asystentkę. Nie korzysta z nich za często. To taka jego forma pasywnej agresji – przyznała. – Lori nie widziała go w barze od trzech dni. My zaczynamy jutro rano i jestem pewna, że przez tydzień go nie zobaczymy, chociaż będziemy pracowali w jednym budynku. On potrafi być niewidoczny, kiedy tego chce – westchnęła.

\- Sądzisz, że powinniśmy go przeprosić albo chociaż z nim pogadać? – spytał wprost, ponieważ temat McGarretta wracał raz po raz.

I alfa zapewne byłby na plaży niedaleko domu Kono dzisiaj, bo nawet Danny dostrzegał, że fale osiągały odpowiednią wysokość, aby stanowić coś interesującego. Zresztą byli tutaj wszyscy pracownicy baru włącznie z Adamem, który pichcił coś na grillu.

\- Tu nie chodzi o rozmawianie – westchnęła Kono. – On… - urwała. – On ma problemy z zaufaniem ludziom. I jeśli ktoś nie ufa jemu, kiedy się bardzo stara, nie przyjmuje tego dobrze. Zresztą on nie przyjmuje niczego dobrze. Musi posiedzieć i pomyśleć. Jeśli będzie gotów z nami porozmawiać, pokaże się – zapewniła go.

Danny jednak nie był o tym przekonany. Pierwszy raz widział alfę, który się po prostu chował przed ludźmi. I to nie było zdrowe. A na pewno nie normalne. Wiedział jak wyglądała norma, ponieważ był mężem i omegą Rachel. Alfy poznawało się dopiero, kiedy zaczynało się z nimi życie. Kono miała się tego dowiedzieć już niebawem, sądząc po wielkości kamienia w pierścionku na jej palcu.

\- Nie sprowadza cię to na dno, kiedy pływasz? – spytał.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a potem zerknęła na swoją dłoń i uderzyła go pięścią w ramię.

\- Dupek – rzuciła, ale czerwieniła się przy tym tak mocno, że nie pozostawiało to wątpliwości co do tego czy ucieszyła się, że zauważył, że Adam w końcu kupił jej pierścionek.

ooo

Grace przybiegła do niego mokra, co go specjalnie nie zaskoczyło, skoro moczyła się z Lori i Jenną w oceanie od dobrej godziny. Rzuciła się niemal natychmiast na smażone ananasy, co sprawiło, że coś przewróciło się w jego żołądku niebezpiecznie. Owoce nie powinny leżeć na grillu, ale tutejsi aborygeni chyba nie do końca rozumieli na czym polegała istota smażenia. Pewnie lepiej dogadałby się z teksańczykami i nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego w ogóle wyjechał z kontynentu.

\- Gdzie jest Steve? – spytała jego mała córeczka, ponieważ jeszcze nic nigdy jej nie umknęło.

\- W pracy – odparł, ponieważ tego jednego był pewien.

Grace spojrzała wymownie na ich zwartą grupę.

\- Steve nie pracuje tylko z nami – poinformował ją spokojnie.

To nie było kłamstwo, ale ponieważ mówił pojedynczymi zdaniami, jego mała córeczka zdawała sobie sprawę, że ją właśnie zbywa. I sądząc po zmarszczce pomiędzy jej brwiami, nie była z tego powodu zadowolona.

\- Nie powinien tak dużo pracować – rzuciła Grace i nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.

\- Nie, nie powinien – przyznał jej rację, ponieważ patrzyła na niego tak, jakby oczekiwała jakiejś reakcji.

Grace wydawała się zadowolona.

\- Dlaczego nie powiesz mu, że za dużo pracuje? – spytała i Danny prawie zadławił się ananasem, bo coś podobnego powtarzał Rachel w czasie trwania ich związku.

Martwienie się o alfę było częścią intynktu każdego omegi. Jednak wtrącanie się w cudze życie osobiste to już była kwestia kulturowa. I wiedział, że Grace po tym jak Rachel przestała reagować na jego naciski, a on przestał nastawać na zwolnienie tempa jej pracy, wywnioskowała, że coś się zmieniło. Ich małżeństwo rozpadło się kilka tygodni później. Pamiętał to doskonale. I nie chciał tego wspominać teraz.

Kono wpatrywała się w niego tak intensywnie, że czuł jak z tyłu czaszki zaczynają wypadać mu włosy. Nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek to słyszał, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć Grace.

\- Wszyscy mówiliśmy mu, żeby przestał tak wiele pracować – powiedziała w końcu Kono.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi, jakby to się jej akurat nie podobało. Przyjęła to jednak do wiadomości.

ooo

\- Zabiję go – powiedział wprost.

Kono wyglądała nawet na rozbawioną.

\- To nie jest śmieszne – warknął.

\- To jest przekomiczne. Twoja mina, kiedy spytała – prychnęła Kono. – To mała dziewczynka. Mogła się czuć trochę zagubiona. Powiedz szczerze i nie obraź się, ale twoja ex alfa ma kogoś, prawda? – spytała wprost.

\- Ma męża – przyznał. – Są po ślubie – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne.

Kono nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

\- A ty nie widujesz się z żadnym innym niezwiązanym alfą – podrzuciła Kalakaua. – To naturalne, że założyła, że skoro Steve jest w pobliżu to musi coś znaczyć.

Uniósł brew, ale nie miał na to żadnej skutecznej riposty. Wybrał zatem milczenie.

Dlatego starał się trzymać od Steve'a z daleka, aby Grace nie mieszać w głowie. Miała dość sensacji jak na jeden rok. Musiała uczestniczyć w ślubie Rachel, na który on nie był zaproszony, co było całkiem na miejscu. Nie potrafiłby udawać, że ich związek przeszedł w fazę przyjaźni. Wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek potrafił. Nie chodziło już nawet o jakieś uczucia, które nie zostały jeszcze dobite. Miał świadomość, że Rachel odebrałaby mu Grace bez mrugnięcia okiem, wiedząc doskonale co to zrobi z nim. I to sprawiało, że między nimi wyrastał mur nie do przeskoczenia.

\- Rachel chyba chce, żebym dał jej błogosławieństwo na związek ze Stanem – powiedział i pojęcia nie miał dlaczego w ogóle ten temat wypłynął.

Kono patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć – przyznała Kalakaua.

Westchnął, bo w zasadzie nie był zaskoczony. Sam nie wiedział co z tym zrobić.

\- Znaczy czego od ciebie oczekuje? – spytała wprost.

\- Żebym przekonał Grace, że traktowanie bety jak powietrza to jednak nie jest dobry pomysł – przyznał.

\- Grace go nie lubi – stwierdziła Kono. – A masz pewność, że Rachel zrobi to samo dla ciebie, kiedy zaczniesz się z kimś spotykać?

Prychnął.

\- To nie jest umowa wiązana. Poza tym… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak to wyjaśnić. – Grace nie ma czterech lat. Ona wie, że ten facet pojawił się na moje miejsce. I nie podoba się jej to. I nie obchodzi mnie co Rachel myślałaby, gdybym się z kimś widywał. Wątpię mocno, aby to się stało kiedykolwiek – poinformował Kono.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Jesteś świetnym ojcem, świetnym człowiekiem – powiedziała Kalakaua.

\- Nie. Mam nieletnią córkę, z którą mieszkam i dwupokojowe mieszkanie – poprawił ją, ponieważ chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, co widzieli ludzie. – I nie mam nawet ochoty wyjść z kimś. Poza tym co miałbym zrobić w tym czasie z Grace? Miałbym jej powiedzieć, że zostaje z opiekunką… znowu, bo tata idzie na randkę? – zakpił.

\- Mógłbyś ją wziąć z sobą, skoro ten ktoś musiałby zaakceptować twoją córkę – podpowiedziała Kono.

\- Jasne – prychnął.

\- Albo podrzucić ją do mnie i Adama, ponieważ nie jesteśmy opiekunkami, a Grace mnie uwielbia – podrzuciła omega.

To było bardziej prawdopodobne. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zamierzał wyjść z kimkolwiek. Na co się nie zanosiło. I jedno nie dawało mu spokoju. Może gdyby nie był rozwiedziony, zaśmiałby się Victorii w twarz, kiedy zwalniała go sugerując, że to jest związane z jego relacją ze Stevem. Nabawił się paranoi i zakładał, że ludzie knują przeciwko niemu, ale reperkusje jego rozwodu jeszcze nie przebrzmiały. Nie chodziło tylko o rozstanie się z Rachel. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Grace. Wiedział, że jego była żona dałaby mu spokój, gdyby oddał jej córkę. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić.

Nie był nawet pewien czego przestraszył się najmocniej, kiedy rozmawiał z Victorią.

\- Wiesz jak wiele dyskwalifikuje omegę jako opiekuna własnego dziecka? – spytał wprost.

Kono zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Żeby wychowywać Grace muszę mieć stałą pracę, co jest oczywiste, ale dochodzi do tego fakt, że jeśli Rachel widziałaby mnie pijanego, poddałaby w wątpliwość fakt, że jestem na tyle stabilny emocjonalnie po rozwodzie, aby wychowywać własne dziecko. Do tego dochodzą alfy kręcące się wokół małej. Im ich mniej, tym lepiej – przyznał.

\- Rachel chyba by nie… - zaczęła Kono.

\- Kiedy ostatnio było tak spokojnie między mną a nią, dostałem papiery rozwodowe. Sypiała nawet ze mną, żebym się nie zorientował, że przygotowywała to od dawna – przyznał.

Kono spojrzała mimowolnie w stronę Adama, który grzał się nad grillem.

\- Nie, nawet o tym nie myśl. Każdy ci może wywinąć taki numer. Fakty są takie, że nie ma dobrego wyjścia. Nie masz pewności. Nie ma nic – powiedział wprost. – I teraz jeszcze raz spróbuj mnie namówić do tego, żebym się umawiał z alfami.

Kono zbiła usta w wąską kreskę.

ooo

Jay uśmiechała się do nich szeroko, chociaż widział zaciekawienie w jej wzroku. Stawili się o siódmej rano w pracy, żeby przygotować się do całkiem nowych wyzwań. McGarretta nie było nigdzie w polu widzenia, co przewidziała Kono, ale Danny i tak się czuł nieswojo. Tym bardziej, że trójka kuzynów Kalakauy pracowała w tym samym hotelu, więc Kono weszła do pokoju socjalnego, jakby doskonale znała tę przestrzeń. Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że będą dwójką nowych, ale oczywiście powinien wiedzieć, że Kelly-Kalakaua stanowili przynajmniej połowę populacji Hawajów.

\- Panie Williams, Danny – rzuciła Jay z lekkim uśmiechem. – Mam wpisane w twojej teczce, że masz córkę – podjęła beta.

I o dziwo nie widział w jej oczach cienia osądu. Może sam fakt, że widziała Grace już dwukrotnie poprzednio, pozwolił się jej oswoić z tym faktem.

\- Jeden z hotelowych kierowców jest zobligowany do odbierania naszych dzieci ze szkoły. To znaczy większość chodzi do publicznych szkół podstawowych… - urwała kobieta sugestywnie.

Był pewien, że tylko Grace chodziła to prywatnej placówki.

\- Jeśli jednak zawiadomisz w szkole, że będzie odbierana popołudniami, ktoś zajmie się nią tutaj na miejscu do czasu, aż skończymy pracę. Mój syn uwielbia zjeżdżalnie – poinformowała go Jay. – Na pewno szybko się zaprzyjaźnią.

\- Wielu pracowników ma dzieci? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Mamy tutaj ósemkę – przyznała Jay. – Wszystkie sprawy urlopowe musisz dogadywać ze mną. Czasem robimy tak, że zajmujemy się dziećmi kolegi czy koleżanki, jeśli coś nam wyskoczy. Wiem, że to dopiero twój pierwszy dzień, ale przedstawię cię innym rodzicom. Ostatnio trójka miała ospę i teoretycznie mielibyśmy problem, musiałabym przesuwać pracowników, ale Stacy zajęła się dziećmi. Wiesz jak dzieciaki od siebie łapią – westchnęła, przewracając oczami.

\- Mam dwie siostry – poinformował ją. – Grace jest jedynaczką na szczęście, ale u mnie w domu, kiedy chorowało jedno z rodzeństwa, pozostała dwójka rozkładała się w ciągu dwóch następnych dni. Moja Ma' tego nienawidziła – przyznał.

Jay prychnęła. Grace nigdy nie chorowała jakoś specjalnie bardzo. Sporo dawał jej status, który – chociaż Danny nie chciał tego przyznać – jednak sprawiał, że jej ciało było silniejsze. Odkąd przyjechali na Hawaje, nie złapała nawet kataru. Klimat New Jersey musiał ją dobrze zahartować. Na Hawajach jednak czyhały inne niebezpieczeństwa. Takie jak meduzy, ukwiały i rekiny. Na szczęście czegoś podobnego nie znalazł w żadnym z tutejszych basenów, co odrobinę go uspokajało.

\- Twoja szafka znajduje się tutaj – podjęła Jay. – Zaczynasz o ósmej. Ze względów oczywistych picie alkoholu nad basenem jest dozwolone, ale pan McGarrett prosił, aby zwracać uwagę na ludzi, którzy są wyjątkowo pijani. W tym tygodniu oboje z Kono macie pierwszą zmianę, ale podczas drugich zmian jest sporo wypadków z turystami – ciągnęła dalej i akurat to go nie zaskoczyło. – Na noc basen jest zamykany – uściśliła. – Jeśli macie pytania albo wątpliwości, jestem kierownikiem zmiany – dodała.

Danny skinął jedynie głową, przygotowując się dosłownie na wszystko. Potrafił pływać, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że był tego ogromnym fanem.


	26. Chapter 26

Nie widział Steve'a przez pierwsze dwa dni, kiedy wdrażali się do pracy. Grace wydawała się wniebowzięta tym, że mogła do niego przychodzić po szkole, a potem patrzeć na delfiny wyskakujące z basenu, nawet jeśli nie brała udziału w zajęciach z innymi gośćmi hotelu. Wspólne chodzenie spać i jedzenie kolacji ucieszyło ją chyba nawet mocniej. A do tego zaoszczędzał na opiekunce. Nie mówił Kono, ale na Hawajach wszystko było droższe. Wychowywanie dzieci bez dziadków, którzy zajęliby się Grace, kiedy on nie mógł było mordęgą. Jego mała dziewczynka polubiła opiekunkę, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że wolała zostawać z nią niż kimś z rodziny. Proszenie o to Kono nie było możliwe, kiedy oboje pracowali na tę samą zmianę. I chociaż akurat ta część nie uległa zmianie – widział Kalakauę na drugiej wieżyczce ratowniczej na basenie, teraz przynajmniej pracowali w dzień.

Nie widział McGarretta od dwóch dni i zanosiło się, że nie zobaczy go i trzeciego. Chociaż na parkingu dla pracowników stało porsche alfy. Zaczynał rozumieć powoli o co chodzi ze zdenerwowaniem Kono. Steve ich unikał. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Danny do niedawna widział go niemal wszędzie, teraz alfy nie było nigdzie.

Wspomnienie ich rozmowy z mieszkania wcale mu nie pomagało. Mógł zachować się odrobinę zbyt agresywnie. Może trochę też idiotycznie. Cały czas zakładał, że zainteresowanie McGarretta ma podłoże seksualne, ale z drugiej strony kiedy myślał o tym teraz to nawet nie wydawało mu się tak prawdopodobne. Na basenie panował niezwykły spokój. Jego nie zaczepiał nikt. Może bez alkoholu we krwi ludzie widzieli wyraźniej i zdawali sobie sprawę, że ma za sobą przynajmniej jeden dłuższy związek, który nie skończył się dobrze. Nawet jeśli nie widzieli jego blizny, wiek zdradzał wiele.

Nie widział Steve'a również przez cały trzeci dzień i Kono zaczęła posyłać mu te długie spojrzenia, które oznaczały, że miała tego dość. Spodziewał się, że wpadną na McGarretta kiedy będą wychodzili z pracy, ale alfa wydawał się ukrywać przed nimi dość skutecznie. Danny specjalnie nie myszkował po hotelu, ale było dziwnym, że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się gabinet jego szefa.

\- To się zaczyna robić śmieszne – poinformowała go Kono, kiedy robiła jeden z tych swoich obchodów wokół basenu.

\- Zgadzam się – przyznał.

\- Jak mamy go przeprosić, skoro go nie ma? – spytała lekko sfrustrowana. – Nie przychodzi nawet popływać.

\- To, u tej w połowie foki, pewnie objaw jakiejś okropnej choroby – zgodził się.

Kono skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Wiesz, że pływanie nie szkodzi, a wręcz przeciwnie? – prychnęła omega.

\- Wiesz, że gdyby Bóg chciał, abyśmy pływali, dałby nam płetwy i skrzela – odbił piłeczkę i jak zawsze w takiej sytuacji został kompletnie zignorowany.

Zresztą pewnie nie powinien wychylać się za bardzo. Ratownicy, którzy nie lubili pływać zapewne nie zdarzali się ,aż tak często.

\- Grace będzie tutaj dokładnie za piętnaście minut – rzucił.

ooo

Jego mała dziewczynka miała upierdliwy zwyczaj pytania o Steve'a. Pewnie uznawałby to za mniej irytujące, gdyby wiedział na czym stoi w tej relacji, ale mała ciągle o nim wspominała zapewne chcąc się pobawić wraz ze swoim ulubionym alfą na basenie. McGarrett miał talent do dzieci, a może tylko do niej, ale Danny temu jednemu nie mógł zaprzeczyć i może mniej irytujące byłoby to, gdyby mógł powiedzieć Gracie, że Steve pojawi się tego i tego dnia, i będą mogli znowu robić ten swój alfi biznes, do którego go nie dopuszczali.

Zakładanie koszuli na rozgrzane ciało nie było tak przyjemne jak powinno. Danny nigdy nie przepadał za rozbieraniem się i spodziewał się, że hawajskie słońce zabije go bardzo szybko. Na jego skórze jednak nie pojawiły się piegi czy plamy, ale równa cudowna opalenizna, która zapewne była spadkiem po jego włoskich przodkach, za których zaczynał powoli dziękować. Naoglądał się dostatecznie wielu turystów, którzy nie nałożyli odpowiednio kremu i nawet dwóch dzisiaj odesłał do szpitala z oparzeniami słonecznymi.

Grupka dzieci czekała razem z Jay niedaleko szatni i niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Gdzie jest Grace? – spytał krótko i może trochę za ostro, bo beta podskoczyła jak oparzona.

Jay zamrugała, jakby nie tego się spodziewała.

\- Myślałam, że jest z tobą – przyznała kobieta, a potem się rozglądnęła wokół, jakby to coś miało zmienić.

Gdyby Grace była w zasięgu jego wzroku, wiedziałby o tym. Miał niezwykłą zdolność do wypatrywania jej nawet w największym tłumie. Żartowali o tym z Rachel przez pewien czas, ale od dawna nie byli na etapie, gdzie mówili sobie miłe, zabawne rzeczy.

\- Grace! – krzyknął krótko, rozglądając się, ale to nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu.

Był też zaskoczony, że w jego głowie ziała przerażająca pustka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że na pewno są protokoły dotyczące zniknięć dzieci, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co teraz. Był świadom tego, że Kono ściska jego ramię, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. A potem usłyszał ten wdzięczny śmiech – tak dobrze mu znany.

Grace wychodziła z windy z McGarrettem za rękę i przywaliłby facetowi najchętniej, gdyby jego procesy myślowe nie zaskoczyły. Mała musiała sama znaleźć Steve'a, o którego wypytywała tak długo.

\- Masz szlaban, młoda damo – powiedział i prawie tego pożałował, kiedy Grace stanęła jak wryta. – Nie powiedziałaś nikomu gdzie znikasz – uświadomił ją i chyba nie docierało do niej jak bardzo go przestraszyła.

Steve natomiast musiał sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, bo patrzył na niego niepewnie.

\- Znalazła mnie w gabinecie. Odprowadziłem ją od razu – poinformował go alfa.

\- Dziękuję – rzucił może odrobinę zbyt sztywno, ale wszystko w nim jeszcze drgało.

A do tego wokół zebrał się spory tłumek pracowników i ich dzieci. Jeśli ktokolwiek nie wiedział jak dobrze znali szefa, to mieli teraz na to dowody. I Danny bardzo nie chciał, aby to wyglądało jak spotkanie kochanków, którzy ze sobą zerwali, ale Grace bynajmniej niczego nie ułatwiała.

Wyciągnął do małej rękę, ale ta zacisnęła palce na Stevie jeszcze mocniej.

\- Gracie – westchnął.

\- Danno – jęknęła. – Dlaczego nie możemy spędzić popołudnia ze Stevem? On za dużo pracuje, wiesz o tym. Kono mówiła, że wszyscy wiedzą – ciągnęła jego mała córeczka.

I McGarrett wydawał się porażony tą uwagą, jakby sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. A potem na twarzy alfy znowu pojawił się ten obojętny wyraz, który widział już wcześniej, co oznaczało tylko, że nadal nie wiedział na ile wściekły był Steve – a na ile odcinał się od nich, bo czuł się nieswojo.

\- Skarbie, ja i Kono musimy porozmawiać najpierw ze Stevem – podjął, patrząc wymownie na resztę jego kolegów z pracy, którzy nagle na widok jego miny znaleźli sobie coś lepszego do roboty. Jak powroty do domu, po ciężkim dniu.

Grace spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – powiedział McGarrett, wybierając akurat tę chwilę, aby się wtrącić.

Oczy Grace zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, kiedy spojrzała na alfę i Danny bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że jego córka zacznie płakać. Nie wydała żadnego dźwięku, ale łzy zaczęły płynąć jej z oczu, a potem puściła rękę Steve'a, podchodząc do niego bez większego wahania. Nie miał pojęcia co jest grane, ale drżała w jego ramionach, kiedy próbował ją uspokoić i to nie było normalne załamanie. W nich przynajmniej dostrzegał sens.

\- Gracie? – rzucił niepewnie, starając się ignorować zszokowaną minę Steve'a.

\- Chcę do domu – powiedziała jego córka.

\- Już wracamy – obiecał jej, kiedy objęła go jeszcze mocniej.

Steve podszedł do nich bliżej, co było idiotyczne, bo Grace zaczęła płakać tylko bardziej. I Danny'emu zaczęły przechodzić wszystkie wyrzuty sumienia w mgnieniu oka. Mina Kono świadczyła o tym, że szybko się z Adamem nie zdecydują na dziecko. I może to było nawet lepiej.

\- Już wracamy, skarbie – powtórzył z westchnieniem.

\- Grace? – rzucił Steve niepewnie. – Porozmawiasz ze mną? – spytał alfa.

Mała potrząsnęła tylko głową.

\- Gracie? Proszę cię – powiedział McGarrett i to naprawdę brzmiało szczerze. – Chcę ci tylko wyjaśnić… - zaczął i urwał, a potem spojrzał na Danny'ego jakoś dziwnie, jakby to była jego wina, że jego córka płacze. - Alfi biznes, pamiętasz?

\- Nie – rzuciła Grace i Danny nie był pewien czy jego córka kłamała, czy po prostu to był jej protest przeciwko dalszej rozmowie z McGarrettem.

Tak czy siak to nie pomagało. A Danny wcale nie czuł się lepiej, że zostali w pokoju pracowników sami.

\- Pójdziemy do domu, tam się uspokoi – poinformował McGarretta i coś mu mówiło, że będzie musiał nieść Grace na rękach, bo mała przyczepiła się do niego jak ośmiornica.

\- Nie – rzucił alfa krótko i ostro. – Nie, musimy pogadać teraz – powiedział Steve.

\- Nie będziesz z nią rozmawiał, skoro ona nie chce – poinformował go Danny, ponieważ to byo tak oczywiste, że nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem McGarrett sądził, że uda mu się coś innego.

\- Jeśli nie wyjaśnimy wszystkiego teraz… - zaczął Steve i urwał. – Powiedziałem jedno zdanie za dużo. Rachel nie mówiła ci, że nie ma z tobą o czym już rozmawiać? – spytał nagle alfa, szokując go odrobinę.

Nie poruszali tego tematu. I to na pewno nie był interes McGarretta co mówiła, a czego nie mówiłaRachel, kiedy się rozstawali.

\- Och, od… - zaczął i słowa zamarły mu w ustach, bo Grace rozpłakała się właśnie w tamtym momencie.

\- No właśnie – powiedział zirytowany alfa. – Gracie, pokłóciliśmy się z twoim tatą – przyznał Steve. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie będziemy się dalej widywać. Jesteś moją ulubioną małą dziewcznką – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie. – Komu innemu pozwoliłbym się kopnąć w nogę? – spytał tylko częściowo żartując. – Myślisz, że jak wielu osobom pozwoliłem się kopnąć? – rzucił.

Grace początkowo nie zareagowała, ale Danny i tak nie miał wielkich nadziei.

\- Steve, porozmawiamy kiedy idziej – westchnął, bo to naprawdę nie miało sensu.

A wyraz desperacji na twarzy alfy wcale nie sprawiał, że on sam się czuł lepiej. McGarrett po stracie tak wielu bliskich w swoim życiu pewnie miał jakieś problemy związane z kontaktami międzyludzkimi i może ta historia o psychologu nie była całkiem niewiarygodna. Kono w końcu część z niej potwierdziła. Grace nie płakała już, ale kiedy próbował ją postawić na ziemi, zaprotestowała cicho.

Zawsze była uparta.

\- Gracie – powiedział Steve.

I Danny powinien się zirytować, że McGarrett najwyraźniej potrafił samym tonem dotrzeć do jego córki, bo mała oderwała głowę od jego ramienia, aby spojrzeć na alfę. Nie widział jej miny, ale Steve wyglądał naprawdę przepraszająco.

\- Obiecujesz? – spytała jego córka.

\- Obiecuję – powiedział alfa.

\- Ale będziemy się widywać bez taty – stwierdziła Grace i w jej głosie słychać było pewne niezadowolenie.

I jeśli McGarrett sądził, że właśnie ustalali zasady sprawowania opieki nad jego dzieckiem i uda mu się bez udziału sądu uszknąć chociaż minutę, grubo się mylił. Danny przeszedł to już raz i teraz wiedział jak rozgrywać takie sprawy.

\- Nie, będziemy się widywać z twoim tatą. Nie lubi mnie, ale jesteśmy dorośli – poinformował ją Steve. – Nie musi mnie lubić, żebyśmy my byli przyjaciółmi – dodał, patrząc na jego córkę z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Nie, nie lubię cię – wtrącił Danny pospiesznie.

Steve ewidentnie mu nie wierzył.

\- Naprawdę – dodał Danny.

\- Tata nigdy nie kłamie – powiedziała Grace, popierając ją w pełni. – Ty nie lubisz mojego taty? – spytała jeszcze.

Z twarzą McGarretta zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. Może specjalnie w SEAL uszkadzano część nerwów, aby wszyscy ich żołnierze mieli pewnego rodzaju anewryzm. Alfa wyglądał, jakby cierpiał i Danny bynajmniej nie planował przyjść mu tym razem z pomocą.

\- Lubię twojego tatę – przyznał w końcu McGarrett.

Wysiłek jaki poczynił był widoczny. Danny jednak doceniał w pełni.

\- Jeśli tata lubi ciebie, ja cię lubie i ty nas lubisz – zaczęła Grace i jej logika była niepodważalna.

\- Wszyscy się lubimy – wtrącił Danny.

\- I wszystko jest w porządku - dodał Steve.

Grace rozluźniła się wyraźnie.

\- Zejdziesz ze mnie podstępna Małpko? – spytał z pewną nadzieją, bo jego mięśnie zaczynały protestować.

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- A może ja cię wezmę na ręce? – zaproponował Steve.

\- I odniesiesz ją do domu? – prychnął Danny. – Ma swoje nogi, prawda Grace? – rzucił.

\- Odwiozę was – powiedział alfa i to nie była tak do końca propozycja.

Danny jednak nie planował się czepiać. Przynajmniej nie przez kilka następnych miesięcy, skoro wszystko, co działo się między nim i McGarrettem odbijało się tak mocno na Grace. Skoro przyzwyczaiła się do alfy i chciała go adoptować, nie miał większego wyboru.

\- Słyszałaś, skarbie? Steve nas odwiezie – rzucił.

Grace zsunęła się z niego na podłogę i odetchnął z ulgą, która nie trwała zresztą długo, bo jego mała córeczka wyciągnęła dłonie w stronę McGarretta i alfa oczywiście podniósł ją, zanim Danny mógł zaprotestować. I trudno mu było powiedzieć cokolwiek, gdy Steve uśmiechał się w ten sposób, tuląc się do jego córki. Grace nie była pluszakiem, ale specjalne uściski Williamsów były naprawdę skuteczne.

\- Jak długo będziesz siedział jeszcze w papierach? – spytał, bo nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że McGarrett nie ma jakiejś sterty ukrytej w gabinecie.

Widział przez jak wiele Steve przebijał się w samym barze, a prowadzenie hotelu nie mogło być wcale łatwiejsze.

\- Wychodzimy teraz, jeśli jesteś gotowy – odparł McGarrett i spojrzał na niego mniej pewnie, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że trzymał w ramionach jego córkę.

Z tym alfą było coś naprawdę nie w porządku, ale Danny wiedział to od dawna.

\- Nie, jesteśmy gotowi do wyjścia – odparł.

McGarrett poprawił chwyt nie nie robiąc sobie z tego, że Grace mięła jego koszulę. Danny czuł się trochę idiotycznie wychodząc za nimi, całkiem świadom tego, że zaraz wszyscy będą się na niego gapili. Grace robiła całkiem spektakularne sceny, chociaż pewnie nie zdawała sobie z tego nawet sprawy. Nigdy nie chciał zabijać w niej tej spontaniczności, ale musieli poważnie porozmawiać na temat znikania z jego pola widzenia bez słowa. Pewnie uważała, że skoro jest pod opieką Steve'a, wszystko gra.

\- Gdzie jest Kono? – spytał, kiedy dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna gdzieś zniknęła.

\- Zmyła się, kiedy padło imię twojej byłej żony – wyjaśnił mu Steve.

Danny nie był nawet za bardzo zaskoczony. Temat Rachel krępował ludzi, dlatego o niej nie wspominał. I dlatego nie chciał też o niej rozmawiać. Steve jednak zawsze prosto w oczy mówił mu o jego byłej żonie, pytając i żądając odpowiedzi. I Danny po części szanował go za to, że facet nie miał pietra i temat go nie odstraszał. Rozwody pomimo tak wielu lat rozwoju społeczeństwa nadal były tematem nieprzyjemnym. Szczególnie kiedy dochodziło do walki o dziecko. Alfy narodziły się, aby zdobywać i Danny zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz nas odwozić – rzucił, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że McGarrett nie miał wielkich szans się wymigać.

Grace nie planowała się szybko odkleić.

ooo

Grace siedziała wyjątkowo grzecznie na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Może wyczerpał ją płacz, co nie byłoby znowu pierwszym razem. Jeśli dobrze widział, jego córce zaczynały zamykać się oczy.

Steve milczał, ale ta cisza nie była jedną z tych komfortowych. Alfa co rusz zerkał na niego, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i powstrzymywał się. I Danny po części nienawidził tego.

\- Jeśli przekroczyłem jakąś granicę… - zaczął alfa.

\- Och, zamknij się – prychnął Danny. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem na ciebie napadać, ale miałem dobry powód.

\- Dobry w twojej głowie – rzucił Steve.

\- Nie przeczę – przyznał. – Ale dowody były nie do podważenia – przypomniał mu i McGarrett zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Może miały być nie do podważenia? – prychnął alfa. – Pomyślałeś o tym?

Danny zaczął podejrzewać, że Victoria przygotowywała ten numer przez długi czas, ale to akurat były spekulacje. On miał natomiast świetną linię obrony. Steve podpisał jego zwolnienie w końcu. To był jego oryginalny podpis, czemu nie zaprzeczył. Danny po prostu nienawidził idiotycznych zbiegów okoliczności, które doprowadzały do tego, że nie miał pod ręką winnego.

\- Powinieneś popływać z Kono – powiedział w końcu, decydując się na zmianę tematu. – Tęskni za tobą.

\- Kono… - zaczął McGarrett i urwał.

\- Kono jest twoją przyjaciółką – przypomniał mu.

Steve nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Poważnie. Kono za tobą tęskni i staraliśmy się znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby z tobą porozmawiać, ale się ukryłeś, co było dziecinne – zauważył Danny.

Steve spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

\- Założyłem, że nie chcesz mnie widywać. Obiecałem ci, że będziesz mnie miał z głowy – przypomniał mu McGarrett i akurat ta kwestia wypadła mu z głowy.

Teraz wydawało mu się to niemal śmieszne.

\- Jesteśmy idiotami – powiedział Danny. – Umówmy się, że sytuacji nie było.

\- Aż do następnego razu – stwierdził Steve i jego ton wcale się Danny'emu nie podobał.

\- Nie, nie będzie następnego razu – obiecał.

McGarrett uniósł brew, jakby nie wierzył mu nawet przez sekundę.

\- Nie, poważnie nie będzie następnego razu. Jeśli będę miał wątpliwości, spytam o co ci chodzi – powiedział.

Steve bardzo powoli skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości słowo po słowie.

\- Czyli jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – spytał McGarrett wprost.

Danny nie nazwałby tego w ten sposób, ale coś we wzroku alfy powiedziało mu, aby się ten jeden raz zamknąć.


	27. Chapter 27

Kono nie powiedziała wiele na temat swojego poranka, ale musiała surfować ze Stevem, bo jej humor się wyjątkowo poprawił. McGarrett zresztą zajrzał do nich w środku dnia, żeby zamienić parę słów. Wczoraj nie zdążyli porozmawiać na osobności, Grace chciała wracać do domu, zmęczona swoim wybuchem i łzami.

\- Pogodziliście się ze Stevem? – spytała Kono, kiedy tylko ich zmiana skończyła się.

Grace odmeldowała swoje przybycie kilka minut wcześniej, ale nie przybiegła do niego i zaczął – zresztą słusznie podejrzewać, że znalazła McGarretta, zmuszając go do bawienia się z nią. Dostrzegł zresztą ich oboje w grupce innych dzieci. I alfa nie wyglądał nawet na tak zagubionego wśród tego tłumu.

\- Grace ma ochotę na lody – powiedział McGarrett, co było równie dobre jak powitanie.

Danny mógł tylko zmrużyć oczy, wpatrując się w swoją córkę, która starała się wyglądać niewinnie. Co oczywiście się jej nie udało.

\- Na lody Kamekony – uściśliła Grace.

Nie był wcale zaskoczony.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Kamekona znów nie będzie próbował na nich swoich eksperymentów. Uwziął się, aby przenieść smaki Jersey na krewetki. Danny nie wiedział czy bardziej raziło to jego dumę czy obrzydzało.

\- Co ty na to? – spytał Steve.

Trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać w jego tonie.

\- Kono? – rzucił krótko, ale dziewczyna już szczerzyła się jak szalona. – No jasne, po co ja się głupi pytam – prychnął. – Zatem na lody! – rzucił.

ooo

Po raz drugi w ciągu dwóch dni siedział w samochodzie McGarretta. Porsche zostało na parkingu hotelu, ale w półciężarówce było jeszcze wygodniej. Kono i Grace ćwierkały o czymś na tylnym siedzeniu, a McGarrett prowadził spięty tak bardzo, że Danny zaczął się zastanawiać czy naprawdę wszystko było w porządku. Porozmawiali, ale krótko. Te męskie ustalenia miały wejść w życie, ale to chyba było zbyt proste. Weszła pomiędzy nich pewna niezręczność, którą planował spacyfikować już u fundamentu.

Sięgnął po włącznik radia i nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy McGarrett pacnął go w rękę.

\- Co robisz? – spytał alfa.

\- Włączam radio, ponieważ jesteś wspaniałym rozmówcą – zakpił.

McGarrett spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Nie słucha się radia w samochodzie. Zwariowałeś? – obruszył się Steve.

\- A gdzie według ciebie słucha się radia? – spytał i to naprawdę go zaintrygowało.

\- W domu, w biurze, na plaży… - zaczął wymieniać McGarrett.

\- W samochodzie – podrzucił usłużnie.

\- W samochodzie nie – żachnął się McGarrett.

Danny spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Słuchaj, trzeba słuchać pracy silnika, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy dzieje się coś nieoczekiwanego. Klaksony na ulicy, dźwięki hamowania innych pojazdów – zaczął alfa.

\- Masz paranoje – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

Steve uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby chciał, aby Danny przedstawił mu kontrargumenty. Fakty były takie, że on żadnych nie posiadał. I Steve musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo po chwili spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem.

\- To nie jest paranoja tylko rozsądek – poinformował go jeszcze alfa z godnością.

Danny po chwili spróbował jeszcze raz włączyć radio.

*ooo

Kono próbowała go namówić od samego rana na to, aby następnego dnia zerwał się skoro świt i zaprowadził własną córkę na coś, co nazywała prawdziwymi falami. Jakby Danny chciał widzieć Grace pośrodku oceanu na jakiejś niewielkiej deseczce, która miała problemy z utrzymaniem się na powierzchni czegokolwiek. To było diabelnie wywrotne.

Nie miał pojęcia skąd ta fascynacja wodą u tych ludzi. Gdyby mieszkał na Hawajach od dziecka i widział ocean przez całe życie, znienawidziłby go. Nie miałby z tym najmniejszego problemu. Kono jednak cały czas namawiała go do złamania swoich fundamentalnych zasad. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że dzisiaj wyłowił jednego idiotę, który zachłysnął się podczas przepychanki z kolegami. Nie przypominał sobie, aby był takim głupkiem, kiedy studiował, ale omegi najwyraźniej zmieniały styl zachowania. Nie miał tylko pojęcia czy to tak całkiem dobrze, że alfy otaczające ich niedoszłego topielca wydawały się w ogóle nieporuszone faktem, że koleś się topił.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, abym z własnej woli pozwolił Grace na fale dla dorosłych – poinformował Kono.

Dziewczyna wydawała się go wcale nie słuchać. I planował właśnie długi elaborat o tym, że wkładanie jego córki do zbiorników wodnych powinno być prawnie zakazane, kiedy McGarrett przysiadł się do nich z drinkiem w dłoni.

\- O nie – jęknął Danny.

Steve spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Kłócimy się o Grace w wodzie. Wie, że właśnie liczba zwolenników tego procederu powiększyła się dwukrotnie – wyjaśniła mu Kono. – Więc co zamierzałeś powiedzieć? – spytała słodko.

\- Że porozmawiamy o tym później – prychnął.

\- Nie bądź taki. Grace potrzebuje kontaktu z naturą. Byliście w ogóle na spacerze po wyspie? – zainteresował się Steve. – Znam kilka naprawdę nie tak trudnych szlaków, które… - zaczął, ale Danny nie słuchał dalej, bo jego komórka wydała z siebie ten jazgotliwy dźwięk.

Tylko przez sekundę zastanawiał się czy odebrać od Rachel. W zasadzie Steve i Kono mieli wypisane na twarzy, że doskonale wiedzieli kto dzwoni do niego o tej porze. Podniósł się bez słowa, sprawdzając tylko jak dużo przerwy zostało im jeszcze. I przynajmniej miał wymówkę, żeby przerwać rozmowę ze swoją ex alfą.

\- Witaj moja najdroższa – rzucił, starając się włożyć w to tak wiele sarkazmu jak tylko mógł.

I w zasadzie po pierwszym zdaniu Rachel, pojęcia nie miał co powiedzieć.

\- Jak to Grace ma złamaną rękę? – spytał, ponieważ to nadal nie dochodziło do niego.

Kono poderwała się na równe nogi i Steve nie był daleko za nią w tyle, wpatrując się w niego znowu z tym anewryzmem na twarzy, który nie świadczył o niczym przyjemnym. Nadal nie rozgryzał tej miny, ale miał coś, o co powinien się martwić bardziej w tej chwili. Rachel podała mu adres szpitala, zanim się rozłączyła i słyszał karetkę w tle.

\- Grace ma złamaną rękę – powtórzył, chociaż usłyszeli za pierwszym razem.

A potem ruszył w stronę niewielkiego biura Jay, która dzisiaj akurat nie pracowała na recepcji.

\- Myślisz, że znajdzie zastępstwo? – rzucił, bo McGarrett szedł z nim w ramię w ramię.

\- Po prostu się przebierz. Zawiozę cię – odparł Steve i Danny nie planował się nawet sprzeciwiać.

ooo

Sterylny zapach szpitala sprowadzał zbyt wiele nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. A lekka panika, którą odczuwał przez całą drogę tutaj wcale nie pomagała. Steve nie odzywał się, co było pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo Danny nie funkcjonował na tyle dobrze, aby odpwiadać zwięźle czy logicznie. Podał jedynie nazwisko pielęgniarce przy rejestracji, która skierowała ich do sali położonej na samym końcu korytarza. Dostrzegł Stana w drzwiach, kiedy tylko znaleźli się bliżej i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie-nienawidził faceta.

\- Grace jest w środku. Zakładają jej gips – wyjaśnił mąż jego ex alfy.

\- Jasne, dzięki – rzucił, przepychając się do środka.

Grace wyglądała dobrze, przynajmniej jak na kogoś, kto miał się nie posługiwać lewą ręką jeszcze długo. Uśmiechnęła się nawet na jego widok, co było dobrym znakiem. I tak dostrzegał zaschnięte łzy na jej policzkach. Złamania cholernie bolały.

\- Cześć małpko! – powiedział z udawanym entuzjazmem, przeciskając się koło Rachel.

\- Cześć Danno – odparła jego mała córeczka. – Widzisz? – spytała, jakby jej lewa ręka nie stanowiła już obiektu jego uwagi. – Podpiszesz mi się na gipsie, Steve? – zaproponowała niemal od razu i do Danny'ego dotarło, że w pewnej chwili przestał myśleć o McGarrettcie.

A alfa stał w sali szpitalnej spięty odrobinę, lustrując wzrokiem całą przestrzeń. Danny'emu jednak nie umknęło jak obserwowali się z Rachel.

\- Skarbie, co się stało? – spytał, bo zawsze sądził, że w szkole była bezpieczna.

Spodziewał się bardziej urazów od lekcji z Kono, ale najwyraźniej woda nie łamała ludziom rąk. I to zaczynało go przekonywać powoli do oceanu.

\- Josh mnie popchnął – powiedziała Grace. – Mówił niemiłe rzeczy o rodzicach Kekoniego, a jak powiedziałam, że nie powinien tak mówić to mnie popchnął. I spadłam z drabinek.

\- Josh – powtórzył, czując wzrastającą irytację. – Skarbie, jak się nazywa Josh.

\- Denning – odparła Grace. – Mówiłam wychowawczyni, że jest niemiły, ale ona nic z tym nie zrobiła – dodała. – Mówi o mnie _haole_.

Objął ją ramieniem, starając się ominąć jej pewnie nadal bolącą rękę.

\- Nie powinniśmy przesadzać - powiedziała w końcu Rachel i Danny nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby słyszała już całą historię. – I nie przesłuchuj jej. Jestem pewna, że szkoła już podjęła odpowiednie kroki… - zaczęła jego ex alfa, ale Grace już w połowie zaczęła kręcić przecząco głową.

\- Raczej wątpię – wtrącił Steve.

\- A pan to kto? – spytała Rachel nie kryjąc nawet swojej irytacji.

\- To jest Steve – przedstawiła go Grace i Danny czuł cholerną satysfakcję na samą myśl o tym, że jego mała córeczka lubiła McGarretta podczas ,gdy nadal nietolerowała Stana.

Było w tym coś poetyckiego. Nawet jeśli Steven był maniakiem.

\- McGarrett – przedstawił się facet.

\- Cudownie – powiedziała Rachel. – Danny co ten człowiek tutaj robi? – spytała, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

Danny prawdę powiedziawszy pojęcia nie miał, ale to wydawało się odpowiednie. I Grace na pewno cieszyła się z obecności Steve'a bardziej niż z pojawienia się Stana.

\- Sprawdza alfi biznes – odparł Danny.

Grace uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale to Steve się szczerzył. I przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie ma doczynienia z dwójką dzieci zamiast jednego. Szybko jednak wrócił na ziemię, bo Rachel marszczyła brwi w ten sposób, który oznaczał kłopoty.

\- Alfi biznes – potwierdziła Grace. – Podpiszesz gips? – upewniła się jeszcze.

\- Jasne, ale nie jestem pewien czy będziesz w stanie jedną ręką jeść lody – rzucił Steve i wydawał się faktycznie nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Nikt nic nie mówił o żadnych lodach – prychnął Danny.

Nie mogli codziennie jeść słodyczy.

\- Moja mama zawsze zabierała mnie na lody, kiedy coś złamałem. To tak nie działa? – zdziwił się McGarrett i Danny miał ochotę go walnąć, bo facet udawał niewiniątko.

\- Steven – westchnął przeciągle.

\- Danno – odparł McGarrett bez chwili wahania.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Rachel pogłębiła się tylko.

\- Nie sądzę, by Grace powinna wracać do twojego mieszkania. Zabierzemy ją do domu. Potrzebuje stałej opieki, co sam chyba rozumiesz – podjęła jego ex alfa.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko i dosadnie. – To nie jest twój weekend tylko środek tygodnia i nie planuję się z tobą dzisiaj kłócić. Kiedy tylko zaschnie gips…

\- Idziemy na lody – wtrąciła pospiesznie Grace.

\- Idziemy na lody – potwierdził, chociaż przyszło mu to z ciężkim sercem.

Grace uśmiechnęła się tylko szerzej.

\- Nie bądź niemądry – powiedziała Rachel.

Zaplótł dłonie na piersi, zastanawiając się czy przy tylu świadkach jego była żona zrobi scenę, ale najwyraźniej obecność McGarretta działała na nią dostatecznie deprymująco. Zaczynał zastanawiać się czy zmonopolizowanie czasu Steve'a dla własnych celów byłoby bardzo złe. Facet w końcu przywiózł go tutaj bez chwili wahania i znowu mu pomagał, chociaż naprawdę nie musiał. Nie zapomniał też o urodzinach Grace i wszystkich prezentach, które dostali od niego we dwójkę.

Steve przysunął się do niego bliżej, chociaż nadal zachowywał pomiędzy nimi odpowiednią przestrzeń. Danny nie miałby jednak nic przeciwko, gdyby dotykali się ramionami. Nigdy nie potrafił spokojnie podejść do niczego, co dotyczyło Grace. Była jego oczkiem w głowie i teraz nie mógł przestać jej przytulać. Mała się nigdy nie broniła, ale to nie znaczyło, że pozostali nie wiedzieli co jest grane. I Rachel chciała zabrać Grace do siebie. Wątpił, aby zmrużył oko tej nocy.

\- Lekarz przygotował chyba już wypis – wtrącił Steve, kiedy atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się zauważalnie nieprzyjemna.

Grace spięła się ponownie, a wcale tego nie chciał.

\- Zadzwoń dzisiaj wieczorem – rzucił do Rachel, która wydęła tylko usta niezadowolona.

I znowu była w tych swoich szpilkach, w których była od niego wyższa o dobre siedem centymetrów. Jakby nie był dostatecznie mocno świadom różnicy wzrostu.

ooo

Grace z radością podstawiła Kamekonie swój gips i Danny nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, że Kono i Steve zwołali wszystkich. Max narysował jej jakiś podejrzanie wyglądający zestaw małego chemika. Danny byłby bardziej zadowolony, gdyby nie miał skojarzeń z New Jersey z laboratoriami mety. McGarrett przykleił małej małą fokę, co byłoby urocze, gdyby nie zrobił tego na środku jej czoła. I Grace odmawiała zerwania naklejki.

\- Jesteś nienormalny. Jest z tobą coś bardzo złego. Następne co przykleisz na moim dziecku to kod kreskowy. Może mała już ma pod skórą nadajnik GPS – prychnął.

Mina Steve'a była nieczytelna i jego własne usta rozchyliły się lekko.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego – powiedział Danny, nie udając nawet oburzenia.

\- Może nie podrzucaj mu pomysłow – prychnęła Kono.

\- A może po prostu Steve poudaje normalną osobę przez pięć minut? – zaproponował Danny akurat w momencie, kiedy McGarrett zabrał się za kolejną naklejkę.

Po chwili poczuł coś lepkiego na czole i po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć. Możliwe, że miał wyjątkowo głupią minę, bo Grace upuściła na siebie loda, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. McGarrett zresztą odsunął się od niego na odległość, którą zapewne uważał za bezpieczną. Danny jednak potrafił być szybki kiedy tego chciał. W jego garści już znajdowały się naklejki, kiedy zepchnął alfę w piach, siadając na jego klatce piersiowej. Kono zresztą radośnie przytrzymywała jedną nogę Steve'a, aby facet nie kopał. Grace piszczała gdzieś koło jego ucha, kiedy lepili małe foki na całej twarzy McGarretta. Niezazdrościł mu zmywania kleju. W tym upale od razu mieszał się z potem.

ooo

Kono pogoniła Grace w stronę mieszkania, kiedy tylko Steve zaparkował pod ich blokiem. Danny specjalnie nie spieszył się z wychodzeniem z samochodu i alfa spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Dziękuję za dzisiaj – powiedział powoli, wkładając w to jak najwięcej szerości.

Steve patrzył na niego jakoś długo zanim skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- Mogę wejść? – spytał McGarrett, zaskakując go odrobinę. – Obiecałem Kono odwieźć ją do domu – dodał i Danny poczuł się trochę jak idiota.

\- Jasne, oczywiście – rzucił, gramoląc się w końcu na zewnątrz.

\- Twoja była żona… - zaczął Steve. – Cudowna – powiedział, starając się udać ton Rachel.

Danny mógł tylko prychnąć.

\- Będzie jeszcze bardziej wniebowzięta, kiedy dowie się, że rękę Grace złamał syn gubernatora – dodał McGarrett.

\- Co? Znasz ojca tego Josha? – spytał i miał ochotę natychmiast zażądać wyjaśnień.

\- Tak i kiedy pójdziesz do szkoły Grace, żeby domagać się zawieszenia, zbagatelizują to. Pogadam z Deninngiem i powiem mu co się stało – obiecał Steve.

\- Jeśli będzie planował zamieść wszystko pod dywan… - zaczął Danny.

\- Josh dostanie w tyłek i przynajmniej dwutygodniowy szlaban. Sam jest spoko – poinformował go Steve. – Po prostu dotacje szkoły są zależne od politycznych układów, a dyrekcja nie rozumie pewnie tego, że niedługo wybory. Sam nie chciałby, aby wyciekło, że jego syn złamał rękę małej dziewczynce.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę i wypuścił długie westchnienie z płuc.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego przy Rachel? – spytał wprost.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stan jest deweloperem – powiedział McGarrett, jakby cokolwiek to wyjaśniało. – Pewnie od tygodni ubiega się o spotkanie z gubernatorem. Pomyślałem, że wolałbyś to załatwić w pojedynkę. Zajmując się tylko Grace, a nie… - urwał.

Danny przewrócił oczami, bo w zasadzie Steve miał rację. Rachel dbała cudownie o pozory. Nie kłócili się przed szkołą małej, a przynajmniej nie w takim sposób, aby ktokolwiek się zorientował. I gdyby mogła, wykreśliłaby go ze swojego życia. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że był ciężarem, którego się nie spodziewała. W końcu udało mu się wywalczyć prawo do opieki nad Grace.

\- Masz rację – przyznał.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie.

\- I to było takie trudne, aby to przyznać? – spytał McGarrett.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jaki ból mi to sprawiło – zakpił.

Steve nie odbił piłeczki, co wydało mu się podejrzane. McGarrett był milczącym typem, ale to była cisza całkiem innego rodzaju. Pewnego rodzaju szaleństwem było, że potrafił je od siebie odróżniać. Nie znali się w końcu aż tak dobrze.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia o tym, co zrobiła Victoria – powiedział Steve.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech, niemal natychmiast sztywniejąc.

\- Myślałem, że umówiliśmy się, że nie rozmawiamy o tym – rzucił.

\- Nie, to będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz. Musisz zrozumieć. Nie wiedziałem. I nie zwolniłbym ciebie czy kogokolwiek ,gdyby nie chciał się ze mną spotykać. Byłem wściekły, że myślisz o mnie w ten sposób. Sądziłem, że jesteśmy kumplami – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Aczkolwiek po poznaniu twojej ex alfy nie jestem zaskoczony, że masz paranoje. Ale ja nie jestem Rachel.

\- Wiem – powiedział Danny dość cicho, co nie było do niego podobne, ale po takim dniu naprawdę trudno mu było rozmawiać z McGarrettem na poważne tematy.

Najchętniej wwlókłby się do swojego łóżka i z niego nie wychodził.

\- Okej – rzucił Steve. – Jedno mnie tylko niepokoi. Nie wiem które z was podawało numer alarmowy, ale czy szkoła nie powinna zawiadomić ciebie najpierw, skoro Grace mieszka z tobą? – spytał.

Danny wziął kolejny głębszy wdech.

\- Witaj w moim świecie – powiedział tylko.


	28. Chapter 28

Danny zastanawiał się czy czatowanie przed szkołą na syna gubernatora było całkiem poważne. W końcu to on tutaj był dorosłym. Zastraszanie dzieci zatem nie wchodziło w grę, ale najchętniej przełożyłby gówniarza przez kolano i wyjaśnił mu ręcznie, dlaczego krzywdzenie jego córki jest złym pomysłem.

Grace wydawała się niemal zadowolona z gipsu. Steve upewnił się zresztą, żeby obżarli się lodami. Jej ręka była szczelnie pokryta malunkami i chyba nawet reklamą krewetek Kamekony, co wcale aż tak bardzo go nie zdziwiło.

Rachel nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem, jakby to była jego wina, że mała została ranna. Jakby jego poczucie winy nie było dostatecznie przytłaczające. I tak wiedział, że nie planowała zrobić niczego, bo Stan naprawdę potrzebował poparcia gubernatora. A to oznaczało, że sam musiał załatwić tę sprawę. Nie miał pojęcia tylko czy proszenie Steve'a o numer telefonu do zwierzchnika władz tego stanu to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Zapewne to była jedna z tych tajnych rzeczy, które bogacze przekazywali sobie w tajemnicy. Możliwe, że Rachel miała numer Denninga, ale wątpił, aby chciała się tym z nim podzielić.

Pomachał ostatni raz Grace, zanim skierował się w stronę pracy.

ooo

Kono wydawała się w doskonałym humorze i Danny wiedział, że to jest ściśle związane z faktem, że Steve odwiedził ich kilka razy. Nie spodziewał się, że sam będzie tak odprężony na widok alfy, ale ostatnie dni nie były łatwe chyba dla nikogo.

\- Jak Grace? – spytał Steve, kiedy tylko Danny wyszedł na krótką przerwę.

Nie miał pojęcia jak alfa zawsze go znajdował, ale w kompleksach takich jak ten zapewne były wszędzie kamery. Nie chciało mu się tylko wierzyć, że Steve z nich korzystał, aby namierzać jego i Kono.

\- Szczęśliwa, bo jakiś bałwan powiedział jej, że należą się jej lody każdego dnia, w którym ma złamaną rękę – odparł bez chwili wahania.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

-Tak, dokładnie o tobie mówię – rzucił, starając się chociaż brzmieć na urażonego. – Małe dzieci nie mogą jeść codziennie lodów. Cukrzyca, Steven, cukrzyca – powiedział.

\- Lody na bazie naturalnej śmietany są zdrowe. Wapń tak naprawdę sprawia, że chudniemy. Ciało traci sporo energii na ogrzanie pokarmu, który planuje strawić – odparł alfa.

Danny wpatrywał się przez chwilę w niego, sądząc, że to kolejny żart, ale McGarrett mówił całkiem poważnie.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – poinformował go.

\- To są fakty, Danny. Nauka – powiedział Steve.

Danny nie mógł się nie skrzywić. Nie był jednym z tych ekologicznych świrów, którzy karmili swoje dzieci tylko tym, co wytworzyła sama natura. Jedli warzywa, ale nie trawę. Zawsze istniała pewna granica, której nie należało przekraczać. Coś mówiło mu jednak, że Steve został stracony dla świata lata temu. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało dlaczego alfa utrzymywał swoje ciało w takiej kondycji.

Danny nie był ślepy. Zresztą ta jedna wpadka, którą zaliczył, kiedy pili z Kono na plaży, świadczyła o tym dość jasno.

\- Trzymaj swoje dietetyczne łapy daleko od mojej córki – rzucił.

\- Hej! Przed chwilą twierdziłeś, że przeze mnie nabawi się cukrzycy – zaprotestował Steve.

ooo

Rachel nie mówiła do niego, co było czymś całkiem nowym. Do Danny'ego dopiero trzy dni później doszło, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z osobą Steve'a. Nigdy o nim nie wspomniał. Odczuwał pewien rodzaj złości na samą myśl, że exalfa właśnie karze go za sam fakt, że pokazał się z kimś innym niż z nią. Jeśli to miało cokolwiek wspólnego z tym walniętym terytorializmem, nie planował na to zwracać uwagi.

Wystarczało mu w zupełności, że Grace uwielbiała Steve'a, a Stana nadal nie. Może to smakowało jak małe zwycięstwo i było idiotyczne, ale nauczył się cieszyć z niewielkich rzeczy. Rachel w końcu nie wiedziała, że z McGarrettem nic go nie łączyło. Byli kumplami. Z pewną dozą wahania nazwałby to przyjaźnią. Z pewnością Steve nie miałby nic przeciwko. I uwielbiał Grace, co Danny'ego początkowo zaskoczyło.

Wiele alf przed McGarrettem udawało swoje zainteresowanie jego córką, żeby dostać się do niego. Nie byli idiotami. Dzieci są ważne dla omeg. Danny jednak potrafił ich przejrzeć na wylot. Ze Stevem było jednak inaczej. Poświęcał jej całą swoją uwagę. Chwilami Danny czuł się niemal jak intruz, kiedy spoglądał na nich. Mieli jakiś taki rodzaj porozumienia, w którym się gubił. Ich więź trochę polegała na tym, co nazywali alfim biznesem, ale to nie mogła być tylko kwestia statusu. Alfy zresztą z zasady widziały w sobie konkurencję.

Grace jednak nie traktowała McGarretta jak wroga. Bardziej jak wsparcie, co początkowo go martwiło, bo to on powinien zapewnić je córce, ale Steve chyba ten kolejny raz miał rację. Grace potrzebowała czegoś innego niż wykład omegi na temat swojego zachowania. A McGarrett wydawał się dostatecznie dobrze wiedzieć dlaczego alfy czasami były idiotami, aby przestrzec jego córkę.

Spoglądał na Grace z pewną obawą, bo Steve udawał, że wrzuca ją do basenu razem z gipsem. Trzymał ją nad taflą wody i Danny wyraźnie czuł, że jego serce zaraz przestanie bić. Zawał był bliski, chociaż Grace bawiła się wyśmienicie, machając nogami i piszcząc. Jej mundurek szkolny poplamiony był farbkami, ale to nie był pierwszy raz.

\- McGarrett, przysięgam, że jeśli ona wpadnie do wody, ty polecisz zaraz za nią – ostrzegł go lojalnie, wiedząc dokładnie, że chociaż siedział na wieżyczce ratownika, Steve słyszy go wybornie.

Alfa zresztą uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie, zanim zamoczył nogi Grace do kolan, a potem wyciągnął ją z wody, jakby nie ważyła kompletnie nic. Mała zaczęła się śmiać jak opętana. Danny nie byłby nawet wściekły za kąpiel w ubraniu, ale zamoczenie gipsu oznaczało kłopoty. Mała już miała obtarcia, bo temperatura na tej wyspie nigdy nie spadała poniżej dwudziestu stopni.

\- Obiecujesz? – spytał Steve jak ostatni idiota.

Danny zbił tylko usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie wiesz, że się nie rusza dziecka omegi? – spytał nagle całkiem znajomy głos.

Nie spodziewał się Cath, ale kobieta najwyraźniej była w okolicy. Co zabawniejsze, Steve wyglądał na zażenowanego swoim zachowaniem. I Danny chciał mieć moc, która sprawiałaby, że McGarrett odczuwał wstyd. To byłoby coś wspaniałego. Jak do tej pory nie pomagało nic.

\- Wiem – mruknął alfa, pozwalając jej pocałować się w policzek.

\- Hej Danny – rzuciła kobieta, machając do niego.

Zdjęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, wsuwając je w swoje długie ciemne włosy i spojrzała na Grace zaskoczona.

\- A co tutaj się stało? – spytała, pochylając się nad jego córką, która wcale nie wyglądała na nieszczęśliwą.

\- Wypadek – odparła Grace. – Ale Danno mówi, że rasizm – dodała.

I może nie powinien był używać przy niej tego słowa, bo Cath wydawała się przednio ubawiona. Nie wątpił też, że Steve mu nie odpuści. Grace za bardzo powtarzała. To był już najwyższy czas, aby zacząć się przy niej pilnować.

\- Rasizm – powtórzyła Cath. – Poważnie brzmi.

\- Yhym – potwierdziła Grace. – Ale Steve mówi, że załatwimy to alfim biznesem.

\- I Steve mówi – rzuciła Cath, a jej rozbawienie ewidentnie rosło.

Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że McGarrett jest coraz bardziej skrępowany. Ostatnim razem kiedy rozmawiali o Cath, Steve zaprzeczył, aby cokolwiek ich łączyło, a potem zaprosił jego na kolację. Może to jednak był tylko wybieg, żeby go zmylić. Odwrócenie uwagi zawsze działało przednio.

\- Zastanawiałam się czy nie wyciągnę cię na późny obiad – powiedziała Cath nagle. – Ale może wyciągnę po prostu was wszystkich? – zasugerowała, patrząc na niego sugestywnie.

\- Co o tym myślisz, Danno? – wtrącił Steve pospiesznie.

Nie mieli w zasadzie planów, prócz tych, które zakładały, że muszą odwiedzić Kamekonę i zamówić lody. Wątpił tylko czy Cath będzie chciała jeść w miejscu, w którym są drewniane stoły i jedynie krewetki w setkach smaków.

\- Gdzie chcecie wyjść? – spytał wprost.

Cath wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na Steve'a, jakby to od niego zależała ta decyzja. Jeśli McGarrett miał płacić i tym razem, Danny nie miał nic przeciwko.

ooo

Restauracyjka nie należała do tych, na które turyści trafiają. Zostali na tarasie, gdzie widok nie był najgorszy. Danny widział sporo plaży od czasu, kiedy się przeprowadził na wyspę, ale pierwszy raz dotarło do niego, że istniały jeszcze te rejony Hawajów, których nie podprządkowano człowiekowi do końca. Plaża była kamienista i nikt się na niej nie opalał, co było przyjemną odmianą.

\- Sztormy tutaj nanoszą najczęściej wszystko, co napotkają na swojej drodze – wyjaśnił mu Steve.

Możliwe, że jego milczenie wydało się po prostu podejrzane. Nawet Cath zerkała na niego niepewnie.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale tutaj jest pięknie – przyznał.

Steve prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, że ci się podoba. Tutaj jest żwir, żwir oznacza beton. To prawie jak Jersey – prychnął alfa.

Grace spojrzała na niego do granic urażona.

\- Dom tak nie wygląda – zaprotestowała pospiesznie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie małpko. Steve po prostu nigdy na oczy nie widział miasta. Musisz mu wybaczyć – powiedział wielkodusznie.

\- Możemy go zabrać na święta do babci i dziadka – stwierdziła Grace. – I pokażemy mu lodowisko – dodała z pewnością w głosie, marszcząc brwi.

Danny czekał na chwilę, w której jego córka zrozumie, że McGarrett nie jest jej prywatną własnością. Nie miał pojęcia jak przetrwają tę burzę, ale miał nadzieję, że nadejdzie, kiedy to będzie weekend Rachel i Stana.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie Steve'a w jego spodenkach do surfowania w środku grudnia w Jersey? – spytał wprost. – Chcesz zamrozić fokę? – dodał, unosząc lekko brwi.

Grace przez chwilę wydawała się naprawdę przerażona.

\- Posiadam ubrania – prychnął Steve.

\- Nie takie do Jersey – odparła Grace. – Steve zostaje tutaj, gdzie jest ciepło – zdecydowała, co było dość wielkoduszne z jej strony.

McGarrett wcale nie wydawał się tak szczęśliwy, jak Danny sądził, że będzie. Może nie powinni z niego kpić we dwójkę. Z drugiej jednak strony obrażał Jersey. A miasto było piękne, jeśli tylko ktoś wiedział gdzie iść i co zobaczyć. A Danny był jak przewodnik po New Jersey.

Rachel przynajmniej się podobało.

\- Długo zostajesz? – spytal nagle Steve.

Wydawało się, że Cath została wyrwana z własnych myśli. Może już ją nudzili. Nie wszyscy lubili dzieci, nie wszyscy nadawali się do spędzania czasu z nimi. Danny w pełni to rozumiał i zawsze popierał pary, które decydowały się na dziecko w swoim czasie. Nie było sensu się spieszyć, chociaż on akurat chciał mieć całą gromadkę przy boku jak najwcześniej.

Grace w obecnej chwili wystarczała mu za wszystko.

\- Dzień, może dwa – odparła Cath. – Zależy jak wiatr zawieje. Jeśli zdobędę potrzebne informacje, wylecę nawet dzisiaj – dodała. – Jak interes?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kręci się – stwierdził alfa, ale bez enztuzjamu. – Lori nie daje sobie rady w klubie – rzucił, ewidentnie spięty.

\- Kono? – spytała Cath.

Steve skrzywił się lekko.

\- Kono to trudny temat – przyznał McGarrett, a potem zerknął na niego niepewnie. – Kono była moim pierwszym wyborem, jeśli chodzi o menadżera – wyjaśnił mu. – Tylko że nie chciała się tego podjąć. Mówiła ci, że odmówiła mi? – spytał.

Danny potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Potem myślałem, że jesteś moim objawieniem, ale nie możesz pracować nocami, kiedy masz dziecko – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Kamekona ma własny interes. Chin… - urwał i faktycznie Danny też go jakoś nie widział na tym stanowisku. - Reszta – jest za młoda.

Danny widział dokładnie w czym tkwił problem. Zajmowanie się klubem nocami powinno być z zasady przeznaczone dla jakiegoś dzieciaka. Z drugiej strony to jednak sporo organizacji. Nie wiedział jak Steve teraz często tam zaglądał, ale podejrzewał, że alfa bywa tam przynajmniej cztery razy w tygodniu.

\- Jeśli zatrudnię alfę, będą dokładnie takie same kłopoty jak poprzednio – westchnął Steve. – A bez Kono, to się nawet o nich nie dowiem. Zresztą… Kono niewiele pomogła ostatnim razem – dodał, nie patrząc na niego nawet.

\- Może Kono jednak… - zaczęła Cath.

\- Kono ma na głowie ślub – wszedł jej w słowo Danny. – A biorąc pod uwagę jak zachowują się z Adamem, dzieci będą raczej wcześniej niż później – dodał, patrząc na nią dość wymownie.

Cath prychnęła, jakby to akurat ją przednio ubawiło.

Raczej nie spodziewał się tak głębokiej zmarszczki między brwiami Steve'a.

\- To nie jest twoja córka – przypomniał alfie, przewracając oczami.

ooo

Pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło go dość mocno. Steve podrzucił ich do mieszkania dość późnym popołudniem, ale wątpił, aby cokolwiek zostawili w jego samochodzie. W końcu Grace miała z sobą jedynie szkolny plecak. Wytarł ręce w ścierkę, modląc się w duchu, żeby to nie była Rachel, bo to naprawdę był dobry dzień i nie chciał go kończyć jakąś bezsensowną kłótnią o alfę, z którym się nawet nie całował.

Otworzył w dość bojowym nastroju, a potem zamarł, bo wysoki alfa, który patrzył na niego dość skonsternowany, na pewno nie był tym, czego się spodziewał. Za nim stał kolejny mężczyzna. I obaj mieli na sobie ciemne garnitury. Jeśli ktokolwiek chciał wyciągnąć od niego haracz, zamierzał im dać do zrozumienia, że samotna omega z dzieckiem to coś bardziej niebezpiecznego niż pieprzony gang w okolicy.

\- Daniel Williams? – spytał facet, a potem przecisnął przed siebie dzieciaka, który wyglądał na lekko przerażonego.

\- Josh? – zdziwiła się Grace.

I Danny bardzo szybko dodał dwa do dwóch.

\- Gubernator Denning – powiedział, unoszą brew odrobinę wyżej, a potem zerknął na smarkacza, który złamał rękę jego córce, pozwalając sobie na to by przybrać minę, z której zawsze korzystał podczas przesłuchań.

Dzieciak wydawał się tylko bardziej przerażony.

\- Możemy wejść? – spytał Denning i pewnie nie chciał być widziany w tej dzielnicy za długo.

\- Jasne, kawy? Herbaty? – rzucił, robiąc im miejsce.

Spodziewał się, że ochroniarz wejdzie wraz z nimi, ale facet został na korytarzu. A Josh przytargał z sobą ogromnego misia, na którego Grace patrzyła podejrzliwie.

\- Chciałbym bardzo przeprosić za zachowanie mojego syna. Obawiam się, że reakcja szkoły nie była do końca odpowiednia – zaczął dość dyplomatycznie Denning i Danny nie spodziewał się niczego innego. – Josh? – rzucił facet ostro.

Jego syn wyprostował się i ruszył w stronę Grace, która nie wydawała się już taka nieufna jak dwie minuty temu.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałem – powiedział gnojek.

Danny nie był Grace, nie dawał się tak łatwo przekupić. I planował również szerszą zemstę.

\- McGarrett dał panu mój adres? – upewnił się.

Denning wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Nie do końca – zaczął mężczyzna. – Steven faktycznie wspomniał, że nie jesteśmy z żoną informowani co do zachowania Josha, ale wymogłem na szkole, aby podano mi adres pana domu. Wiem, że naruszam prywatność, ale…

\- Nie ma żadnego problemu. I dziękuję za przeprosiny – westchnął Danny. – Ale jeśli on jeszcze raz zrobi coś Grace, to ja się tym zajmę sam – uprzedził.

Denning uniósł brew, jakby tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Pana syn przezywa moją córkę, ponieważ się tutaj przeprowadziliśmy – poinformował faceta. – Rozumiem, że słowo _haole_ nie należy tutaj do komplementów… - ciągnął dalej.

Denning spojrzał ostro na dzieciaka, który wiercił stopą dziurę w jego podłodze.

\- Josh? – rzucił ostro facet.

\- No bo… - zaczął dzieciak i urwał. – Za to też przepraszam. I już nie będę. Naprawdę nie chciałem – dodał i tym razem brzmiał szczerze.

Danny westchnął przeciągle.

\- Porozmawiam z nim jeszcze raz w domu – obiecał Denning. – I jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi, kiedy na wyspie pojawiają się nowi mieszkańcy – dodał, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Prawdopodobnie w ich świecie istniał pewien protokół zachowań w takich sytuacjach, ale Danny nie był politykiem.

\- Tak, raj na ziemi – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Nie chcę żadnych kłopotów. Nie zamierzam skarżyć się komukolwiek, ale nie chcę, żeby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła – powiedział wprost.

Denning wydawał się zdziwiony po raz kolejny, ale chyba widział ulgę na jego twarzy. Rachel zapewne próbowałaby teraz przehandlować jego wdzięczność na coś konkretnego, ale Danny nie miał do tego nerwów.

\- Co Gracie? Wybaczamy Joshowi? – spytał, bo to w końcu jego córka miała złamaną rękę.

Grace uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

\- Przyniósł mi misia i powiedział, że już nie będzie – przypomniała. – Jasne, że wybaczamy. Poza tym – zaczęła i spojrzała na Josha. – Tobie też musimy złamać rękę. Steve mówi, że jak ktoś ma złamaną rękę, powinien jeść lody cały czas, bo jest w nich dużo wapnia, który od… odbudowuje kości – poinformowała dzieciaka, który wydawał się zafascynowany jej przemową.

\- Grace – jęknął przeciągle, przeklinając w myślach Steve'a.


	29. Chapter 29

\- Więc gubernator był u mnie w domu – powiedział, kiedy tylko McGarrett odwiedził go w pracy.

Steve uniósł brew, jakby nie miał pojęcia co jest grane. To nie do końca była jego wina, ale Danny był od wczoraj zestresowany. To nie było miłe uczucie. Wolał być uprzedzany o podobnych wizytach.

\- Wszystko okej? – spytał Steve niepewnie.

\- Josh przeprosił Grace. Ja obiecałem, że nie wylądujemy na pierwszych stronach gazet – odparł. – Sądzę, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.

\- Żałuję, że tego nie widziałem – przyznał McGarrett.

Danny prychnął.

\- Nie było aż tak źle – powiedział, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy gubernator miał minę nietęgą, kiedy Grace przekonywała Josha, że złamana ręka to cudowne posunięcie.

W końcu syn Denninga miał zakaz słodyczy do odwołania za numer, który wyciął. Danny planował zrobić poważną burzę w szkole, bo nie dość, że zawiadomili Rachel jako pierwszą to jeszcze dodatkowo rozdawali jego adres na prawo i lewo. A niekoniecznie chciał, aby gubernator był świadom, że jedna z koleżanek jego syna mieszkała w dość nienajlepszej okolicy. Josh był zachwycony pokojem Grace, ale to tylko dzieciak.

\- Groziłeś? – spytał Steve i wydawał się podekscytowany jak dzieciak.

\- Tylko raz, jeśli się sytuacja powtórzy – powiedział urażony.

Był wyjątkowo spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę, że ktoś złamał rękę Grace. Miał dowody na to, że jego paranoja jednak nie istniała. A przynajmniej nie na wszystkich poziomach jego życia.

\- Nie masz gdzieś filmu? Jestem pewien, że Denning zatrudni ochroniarza dla syna – rzucił McGarrett.

\- Chryste, jakim ty jesteś dupkiem – powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

ooo

Grace chciała iść na plażę jeszcze tego samego dnia. Danny był pewien, że ta chwila nadejdzie. Nie spodziewał się jedynie, że Kono tym razem go poprze. Normalnie kłócili się o kwestie dostępu jego córki do wody.

\- Kiedy nasypie ci się piasku pod gips, to naprawdę swędzi – poinformowała ich Kalakaua, jakby Danny nie mówił od początku, że piasek to przekleństwo tutejszej okolicy.

Czekał tylko aż Kono zacznie dostrzegać, że rekiny to nie są jej najlepsi koledzy.

Grace wydawała się nieszczęśliwa pierwszy raz w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Zapewne poziom cukru w żyłach spadał jej diabelnie szybko.

\- Pójdziemy w zamian za to na lody? – spytał z nadzieją, że taka taktyka zadziała.

\- Nie chcę lodów – powiedziała, patrząc na niego, jakby sądziła, że Danny znajdzie rozwiązanie dla jej problemu.

\- Małpko, wiesz, że ze złamaną ręką nie popływasz – przypomniał jej. – Ale gips nie będzie wiecznie na twojej ręce. Zawsze możesz pochlapać nogami w basenie – zaproponował, ale z góry wiedział, że jeśli lody nie pomogły, nic ich nie uratuje.

I nie miał pojęcia gdzie znikł McGarrett, kiedy był potrzebny. Ich zmiana skończyła się i Steve przeważnie czekał na ten moment, żeby wkręcić się na wizytę u Kamekony. Może jednak faktycznie zaczął pracować, co nie byłoby niespotykane. Chyba nadal nie rozwiązał problemu z zarządzaniem klubem. Danny nawet zastanawiał się nad tym czy Charlie nie byłby zdolny do zajęcia się tym, ale podobnie jak Max nie miał w sobie tej iskry, która pozwalała mu na odrobinę dominacji.

Grace nie była zadowolona, kiedy wracali do domu, ale przynajmniej nie marudziła.

ooo

Kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego mieszkania tego dnia, miał naprawdę nadzieję, że to nie gubernator z kolejnym misiem. Josh i Grace wydawali się przyjaźnić od czasu przeprosin, co chyba dawało nadzieję na to, że jego córka za dwa miesiące nie wróci z kolejną złamaną ręką. Zaczynał się jednak martwić o to, że stworzyli własny mały gang. A jego nie było stać na prezenty dla dzieciaka gubernatora. Zresztą tym pewnie zajęłaby się Rachel, co było małym błogosławieństwem. Wierzył, że Denning odetchnąłby z ulgą na widok jego ex alfy.

Tymczasem jednak przed jego drzwiami stał McGarrett. Jego plażowe ciuchy opinały jego ciało odrobinę za bardzo. I Danny nie rozumiał dlaczego dorosły mężczyzna miałby chcieć pokazywać światu swoje łydki. McGarrett jednak chodził w krótkich spodenkach, kiedy tylko mógł. Jak każdy pieprzony surfer na tej wyspie.

Grace naprawdę nie potrzebowała tego widzieć.

\- Zbierajcie się na plażę – rzucił Steve radośnie.

Danny przyłożył palec do ust.

\- Cicho. Grace cierpi – wyszeptał. – Już jej wyjaśniliśmy z Kono…

\- Mam wyjście z problemu – wszedł mu w słowo Steve, a potem wepchnął się również do jego mieszkania.

Danny dopiero wtedy dostrzegł w jego ręce coś, co przerażająco przypominało wojskowe wyposażenie.

\- Tym się uszczelnia pontony – wyjaśnił mu Steve pospiesznie. – Wiesz… Podczas akcji.

\- Podczas akcji – powtórzył półprzytomnie Danny. – Zwariowałeś? Moja córka to nie ponton – poinformował alfe, ponieważ ewidentnie się nie zrozumieli w tej kwestii.

\- Danno, trochę wyobraźni i daj ręcznik. To trochę brudzi – rzucił Steve, rozkładając się na jego kuchennym stole.

Grace musiała ich słyszeć, bo wychyliła się w końcu z pokoju, chociaż odmówiła zjedzenia obiadu, twierdząc, że jest w depresji. To było kolejne słowo, którego nie powinien był jej uczyć.

\- Chodź, Steve chce zrobić z ciebie ponton dla SEALów – zakpił, chociaż miał maź, którą Steve teraz rozgrzewał na jego kuchence.

Nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że McGarrett zabezpieczy gips jego córki warstwą folii, ale może nie chciał zniszczyć reklamy Kamekony, która jako jedyna do tej pory przetrwała czyszczenie. Kąpiele z tym gipsem stały się udręką.

Kiedy alfa nałożył pierwszą warstwę czegoś, co do złudzenia przypominało gumę, Danny zaczął mieć swoje wątpliwości. Grace jednak jak zafascynowana wpatrywała się w znikający gips. Ciemnozielona maź, wyglądała jak niedognity kompost, ale przynajmniej nie śmierdziała.

\- To nie jest za ciężkie? – spytał niepewnie. – Chyba nie dasz rady tak surfować skarbie – dodał pospiesznie.

\- Mamy inne plany – rzucił Steve, nakładając kolejne warstwy mazi.

\- Czekam na moment, w którym powiesz, że uszczelnialiście tym nawet łodzie podwodne – zakpił Danny.

\- Te, które przeciągał sam po dnie oceanu? – spytała Grace.

I może faktycznie za dużo głupot mówił w jej towarzystwie, bo Steve śmiał się teraz z niego otwarcie.

\- Twój tata ma wybujałą wyobraźnię – poinformował ją McGarrett. – Okej, musimy odczekać – zdecydował, patrząc na swoje dzieło.

Zielonkawa papka pokrywała połowę ramienia Grace dość grubą warstwą w miejscu, w którym gips nie łączył się z ręką, więc mogła pod niego wpłynąć woda. Steve sprawdził parę razy czy wszystko się klei, zanim wsadził rękę Grace pod kran.

\- Przecieka? – spytał niewinnie alfa, kiedy Danny był właśnie w połowie dość żywiołowego protestu.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Grace radośnie.

\- A czy ona odzyska kiedyś rękę? – spytał Danny, bo zmycie tej gumy na pewno nie będzie łatwe, a zostanie z tym wieczorem sam.

\- Drugie pudełko – rzucił Steve, wskazując na całkiem spore opakowanie.

Danny wróżył sobie kłopoty.

ooo

Kono była wniebowzięta, czemu nie należało się dziwić. I nie przyznałby tego głośno, ale naprawdę cieszył się, że Steve miał tę papkę. Grace wpadła do wody tylko po to, aby zanurzyć się w całości, a potem wybiegła rozsypując piach wokół. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy wtuliła się w niego, mocząc go. Najwyraźniej nie dotarło do niej, że skoro siedział na kocu nadal w koszulce, nie planował mieć kontaktu z oceanem. Może niepotrzebnie ściągał klapki. To mogło dać zły sygnał.

\- Grace – krzyknął, kiedy mała potwora była już w odwrocie do oceanu.

Steve wyszczerzał się w jego stronę jak idiota.

\- To twoja wina – oskarżył go, ściągając wilgotną koszulkę.

\- Mam nadzieję – przyznał Steve. – Bo jest szczęśliwa – dodał.

I ta cisza, która pozostała po tym oświadczeniu nie należała do tych, z którymi Danny radził sobie najlepiej. To było po prostu miłe.

\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbym z nią powiosłować – powiedział nagle Steve.

\- Jak kajakiem przy tych falach? – zdziwił się.

Nie sądził, że miejscowi uprawiali sport, który sądził, że był raczej rzecznym.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- Na desce. Nie widziałeś nikogo, kto wiosłowałby na desce? – spytał McGarrett.

\- Sądziłem, że nie potrafią surfować – przyznał Danny.

\- Ignorant – prychnął Steve.

\- Twój słownik się poszerza dzięki mnie – powiedział, ponieważ jeszcze nie było tak, aby przynajmniej nie spróbował mieć ostatniego słowa. – Na czym to polega?

\- Będę stał na desce i wiosłował. Z przodu jest sporo miejsca. Surfowała, więc wie jak reagować, kiedy deska się rusza – wyjaśnił Steve. – Gips jest za ciężki, żeby dała radę pływać – dodał.

I Danny tego od samego początku się obawiał.

\- Jeśli tylko wiesz, co robisz – rzucił, bo jakoś sobie tego nie wyobrażał.

I nie minęło piętnaście minut, kiedy żałował. Powinien był wiedzieć, że siła dorosłego alfy to nie było coś z czym się igrało. Nie miał pojęcia czy Steve sądził, że są na zawodach, ale pieprzona deska z jego córką na pokładzie cięła wodę, jakby była motorówką. Grace oczywiście była wniebowzięta. Początkowo stała przed Stevem, ale w końcu usiadła, machając do niego radośnie. Odpowiedziałby tym samym, gdyby nie fantomowy ból w jego lewej ręce.

\- Chyba mam zawał – przyznał, kiedy Kono stanęła obok niego.

\- Chyba zastanowię się czy wychodzę za odpowiedniego alfę – odparła Kalakaua. – Nie wiedziałam, że Steve ma takie ramiona – rzuciła całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Danny przyznawał, że bezwstydnie się wgapiał w tyłek alfy przez kilka minut, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że te mięśnie, które wyglądały tak wspaniale, wprawiały deskę w ruch jednostajnie przyspieszony. Jakby Steve nie rozumiał, że tutaj nie chodziło o prędkość.

\- Jest dla ciebie dekadę za stary – prychnął.

I nie dodał, że Steve bardziej adoptowałby ją, niż cokolwiek. Kiedy raz się wpadało w strefę przyjaźni, trudno było się z tego wydostać. Nie chciał być tym, który poinformuje o tym Kono.

\- Ale trzyma się dostatecznie dobrze, żebym to rozważała – odparła Kalakaua, wcale nie speszona faktem, że właśnie obgadywali wygląd ich szefa.

\- Ten kamień, który nosisz na palcu… - zaczął Danny. – Nie uderzyłaś się nim w głowę przypadkiem? – spytał.

Kono przewróciła oczami. A przynajmniej był pewien, że tak zrobiła, kiedy odpowiedź nie nadeszła szybko. Był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w McGarretta, który dawał jego córce przejażdżkę życia. Grace próbowała wstać i Steve zwolnił, przestając wiosłować na krótką chwilę, tylko po to, żeby pomóc jej złapać równowagę.

Jego córka oparła się o alfę, a potem wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę wiosła, które było większe od niej. Steve oczywiście całkiem go nie oddał. Po prostu wiosłowali we dwójkę z prędkością, która nie sprawiała, że siwiał z każdą sekundą. Grace nie było łatwo trzymać drążka jedną ręką i był pewien, że ma teraz wyraz frustracji na twarzy, który upodabniał ją tak bardzo do Rachel.

\- To jest słodkie – powiedziała Kono. – Chcesz zdjęcie?

\- Zdjęcie z moim największym koszmarem? – upewnił się Danny, chociaż prawda była taka, że Grace naprawdę dobrze się bawiła.

I wiedział, że Steve wyłowiłby ją, gdyby tylko to okazało się konieczne. Nie byli na plaży, którą turyści oblegali. Kono lubiła swoją przestrzeń, podobnie zresztą jak McGarrett.

Aż tutaj słyszał śmiech Grace.

Zbliżali się w kierunku brzegu i był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Steve zeskoczył z deski wprost do wody, a potem popchnął małą tak mocno, że zatrzymała się dopiero na piasku, na który się zresztą sturlała. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego córka opłucze się zanim przyjdzie się przytulić. Zdecydowanie był w stanie znieść wodę, ale piasek to nadal było za wiele.

McGarrett miał nadal rumieńce na policzkach i dyszał, kiedy dobiegli do ich koca. Danny bez słowa podał im wodę, starając się nie zdradzać, że to faktycznie była nie taka najgorsza rozrywka. Nawet obserwowanie ich było miłe.

\- Widziałeś? – spytała Grace, a potem zamachała rękami, jakby nie mogła zdecydować się o co chodzi jej teraz.

\- Wszystko. Nie spuściłem z ciebie oka – powiedział.

Grace uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, a potem znowu zaczęła machać, co nie było łatwe, kiedy jedna z jej rąk ważyła o wiele więcej.

I prawie zdzieliła w głowę Steve'a.

\- Gestykulacje ma z pewnością po tobie – stwierdził McGarrett.

Danny nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

ooo

Starał się znaleźć takie miejsce, w którym słońce nie spiekłoby go na czerwono, ale to nie było możliwe. Nie sądził też, że kilka warstw kremu pomogłoby, więc rozłożył się przynajmniej równo na kocu, spodziewając się bardzo nieprzyjemnego poranka. Grace opaliła się już w pierwszych tygodniach pobytu tutaj i jak do tej pory nie poparzyła się słonecznie. Może faktycznie genetycznie co przeskoczyła go i zebrała dobre DNA dziadków-Włochów, którzy nie piekli się na kolor iście rakowy.

Danny nie miał jednak tego szczęścia, więc czekał na pierwsze bóle, uzbrajając się w cierpliwość już teraz.

\- Masz taką minę, jakbyś szykował się na wojnę – stwierdził Steve, siadając koło niego.

Alfa wydawał się niemal chłodny. Pewnie woda oceanu skutecznie obniżała temperaturę ciała. Danny bił się trochę z samym sobą. Pływanie nie było jego hobby, ale wokół naprawdę było za gorąco.

\- Zastanawiam się – przyznał ostrożnie, obserwując jak jego córka walczy z falami.

Co prawda nie mogła wypłynąć daleko, bo Kono tylko pchała ją na desce Steve'a, ale zawsze istniało niebezpieczeństwo porwania jej przez mewy albo… Albo inne rzeczy, które wychodziły z morza, a których Danny nienawidził.

Możliwe, że miał jednak małą paranoję.

\- Twoje milczenie jest bardzo wymowne – zakpił Steve.

\- Myślę o tym czy nie popływać – przyznał Danny całkiem szczerze.

To skupiło na nim uwagę McGarretta.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się alfa. – Ale tak z własnej woli? – spytał.

Danny nazwałby go dupkiem, gdyby nie fakt, że McGarrett tym razem nie żartował.

\- Sądziłem, że będę musiał namówić Grace do tego, żeby udawała, że się topi – przyznał Steve. – Nawet w sumie czekałem aż ktoś na basenie zachłyśnie się wodą…

\- Jesteś jednak dupkiem – prychnął Danny. – Daj mi chwilę. Pływanie nie jest łatwe.

\- Tak – stwierdził Steve. – Co jest z tobą i pływaniem? – spytał w końcu wprost.

\- Mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa utonął na moich oczach – przyznał, patrząc nadal w ocean.

Steve był podejrzanie cicho przez chwilę i Danny zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział. To nie było tak, że zwierzał się z tego ludziom. Rachel nie wiedziała. Nigdy nie pytała dlaczego sama chodziła z Grace na basen.

\- Musiałem zostawić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela podczas jednej z misji, żeby ją wykonać. Szczegóły są ściśle tajne. Miejsce jest ściśle tajne. Nawet jego nazwisko jest teraz ściśle tajne – poinformował go Steve. – Jedyne co ci mogę powiedzieć to to, że on i tak nie miał szans. Kazał mi się wycofać i zabrać… To co mieliśmy zabrać. Więc zostawiłem go tam – przyznał. – Dlatego nie jestem już w czynnej służbie. To była ostatnia misja – dodał, patrząc na niego tak, jakby zastanawiał się czy Danny rozumie.

I faktycznie wiedział doskonale w czym rzecz. I doszło do niego, że Steve prócz kpin na temat jego niechęci do wody, nigdy go tak naprawdę nie zmusił do pływania. Więc może podejrzewał, że jakaś historia siedziała i za tym.

Ta niezręczna cisza, która nadeszła w zasadzie mu nie przeszkadzała. Chyba powinno być niezręcznie. Pojęcia nie miał co powiedzieć McGarrettowi, ale gdyby wiedział, to chyba to o czym mówili nie miałoby takiego znaczenia.

\- Wchodzisz do wody? – spytał Steve w końcu. – Jeśli chcesz jeszcze o tym pomyśleć… - zaczął, ale Danny w zasadzie miał już swoją odpowiedź w chwili, kiedy spojrzał na ocean i zorientował się, że jego córka znajdowała się tam, a nie na plaży.

Upierał się, żeby trzymać się od wody jak najdalej, ale Grace nie dawała mu wyboru. Oczywiście Kono i Steve byli doskonałą opieką, ale nie byli nim. I to zmieniało dokładnie wszystko.

\- Miałeś świetny pomysł z tą gumą – powiedział, kiedy Grace po raz kolejny zsunęła się do wody, gdydeska uciekła jej spod nóg.

Kono chlapała ją, kiedy tylko mogła.

\- Mówię. Uszczelnialiśmy tym pontony – odparł Steve, ale brakowało w tym pewnej zgryźliwości, którą dołączali do swoich rozmów.

Może McGarrett faktycznie nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby ktoś był mu za coś szczerze wdzięczny.

Danny podniósł się z westchnieniem i spojrzał na Steve'a z pewnego rodzaju determinacją, którą Grace miała po nim.

\- Chodź – powiedział krótko. – Zobaczysz jak pływamy w New Jersey – rzucił.

Steve prychnął, kiedy podążył za nim.


	30. Chapter 30

Danny nie zamierzał się do tego za bardzo przyznawać, ale zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do Hawajów. Klimat ewidentnie służył Grace. Mała miała wypieki, które nie świadczyły o chorobie, ale raczej o czasie, który spędzała na zewnątrz. W New Jersey mieli dość dobrą pogodę, ale na pewno nie przesiadywaliby całymi popołudniami w parku. Tymczasem plaża aż wzywała do tego, aby rozłożyć koc i rozkoszować się ciepłem. O ile to było ciepło, a nie żar, który lał się prosto z nieba.

Jay upewniła się, że mają pod dostatkiem wody. Zaczął przyzwyczajać się do noszenia okularów przeciwsłonecznych na okrągło, czego nigdy nie robiłby w New Jersey.

I nawet raz zaczął narzekać na turystów, co Kono skwitowała krótko nazywając go 'miejscowym'. Pojęcia nie miał jak się bronić. I nie za bardzo też chciał. Zaczynał osiadać na tej wyspie, czego może bał się od samego początku. Jego Ma i ojciec nadal pozostawali w New Jersey. Jego nowa ohana była tak zwariowana, że nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć.

Max traktował go jak wyrocznię w każdej kwestii, co było w pewnym sensie ciężarem, bo Danny na palcach jednej ręki mógł wyliczyć decyzje, których teraz nie żałował. Posiadanie Grace przodowało w tym wszystkim, chociaż Rachel użyła jej jako jednego z powodów ich rozwodu. Najwyraźniej był zbyt przywiązany do córki, aby kochać ją tak jak dawniej. Tym bardziej nie rozumiał ,dlaczego chciała zabrać mu dziecko.

I cholernie cieszył się, że Grace nie dowiedziała się o niczym i nie egzystowała ze stygmatem tego, że jest powodem rozwodu rodziców. Rozstania bywały ciężkie, ale to była bitwa, której nie życzył nikomu.

Tymczasem osiadał i zaczynał powoli postrzegać ludzi trochę mniej jako zagrożenia, które z sobą nieśli.

\- Czy ty się uśmiechasz? – spytała Kono z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zamknij się – prychnął, bo dogryzała mu przez cały dzień.

\- Chyba masz udar słoneczny. Wiedziałam, że do tego dojdzie. Ty i to twoje delikatne ciało z New Jersey – zakpiła.

I nie wąpił, że wróci do tego tematu.

\- Nie tykaj New Jersey – powiedział tylko i wiedział, że to jest dość słabe.

Nie miał jednak kompletnie powodów do zmartwień. Jego konto zaczynało wyglądać na tyle sensownie, że przestał się martwić każdym wydatkiem. Steve planował wpaść po południu i nałożyć na gips Grace tą dziwną masę gumiastą, której zmycie zajmowało całe pół godziny, ale i tak było warto. Nawet jeśli przepychał odpływ w wannie.

Zaczynał się nawet przyzwyczajać do tego, że McGarrett wiosłował z jego córką na pokładzie o wiele za szybko. W końcu zaczął wchodzić do wody, więc to nie tak, że mała nie była pod ciągłym nadzorem.

\- Wychodzimy dzisiaj na plażę – powiedział, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Kono spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Och, zamknij się – rzucił, bo to naprawdę było ponad jego nerwy.

Nie-nienawidził Hawajów. Brakowało tylko, żeby zaczął jeść ananasa na pizzy.

ooo

Steve grillował owoce na ganku Kono. I to byłoby mniej przerażające, gdyby nie fakt, że Grace towarzyszyła alfie przez cały czas. I naprawdę cieszyła się na myśl o grillowanym ananasie. Istniały różne piętra piekła – zaczynał to pojmować dopiero teraz. I nie wiedział dlaczego Bóg go karał. Przecież był przykładnym katolikiem.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy – poinformował go.

Steve wsadził sobie plasterek ananasa do ust chyba tylko po to, żeby zrobić mu na złość.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę, aby moje dziecko na to patrzyło – stwierdził.

\- Twoje dziecko mnie totalnie popiera, prawda Grace? – spytał McGarrett zerkając na małą.

Grace spojrzała na niego, a potem na Steve'a, jakby nie wiedziała co teraz. I Danny niemal od razu zaczął panikować. W końcu nie powinien stawiać jej w takiej sytuacji. Cały czas starał się, żeby nie musiała wybierać. Mama czy tata. Mieszkać tu czy tam. Kogo lubić bardziej.

\- Ananas jest dobry – powiedziała w końcu Grace, uśmiechając się do niego z czymś, co mógł nazwać tylko czystą zadziornością.

\- Nie! – krzyknął wyrzucając ręce do góry. – Oddam do oceanu to co należy do oceanu – dodał, podnosząc ją.

Piszczała tak głośno do jego ucha, że w końcu odstawił ją na piasek. I uciekła do Kono, która siedziała na huśtawce wraz z Adamem. Nie planował przeszkadzać dwójce zakochanych, ale w końcu mieli przed sobą całe życie.

\- Naprawdę spróbuj chociaż trochę – zaczął Steve, podsuwając w jego stronę plasterek już ugrilowanego ananasa.

\- Są rzeczy, których nie robię – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- Mówisz to każdemu alfie czy tylko mnie? – spytał McGarrett.

Danny nie mógł na niego nie spojrzeć w czystym szoku. A Steve był wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie. Najwyraźniej uważał za całkiem zabawne dogryzanie mu w ten sposób. Danny jednak nigdy nie miał problemu z własną seksualnością. Rachel nie była jedyną, z którą się spotykał.

\- Tylko tobie – odparł. – Jest w tobie coś takiego, że omega aż się zastanawia jakie masz nawyki – zakpił.

\- To było dobre – przyznał McGarrett, ewidentnie nie znajdując innej odpowiedzi.

Mógł nie łapać go za słowa. Z nimi Danny akurat był znakomity.

\- Pływamy wieczorem? – spytał Steve. – Jutro żadne z nas nie pracuje – przypomniał mu. – Myślałem o tym, żeby zabrać Grace jutro na spacer po wyspie, jeśli małej uda się ściągnąć ciebie z łóżka, zanim turyści wyjdą na ulice – dodał.

I Danny nie mógł się nie skrzywić.

\- Dobra, nie wyruszymy aż tak wcześnie – wtrącił pospiesznie Steve.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Dzisiaj wieczorem Rachel wpada po małą. To jej weekend – poinformował McGarretta z westchnieniem.

Steve skinął powoli głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- Ale jeśli chcesz, następny weekend mamy wolny – rzucił Danny, bo w zasadzie Kono błagała go o jakąś wspólną wyprawę od kilkunastu dni.

Chcieli zrobić z Adamem sesję w dżungli i pewnie potrzebowali fotografa, ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- To jesteśmy umówieni – powiedział Steve, obracając kolejnego cholernego ananasa.

Danny miał tylko nadzieję, że nie skaziły jego mięsa. Kiełbaski to jednak była podstawa dobrego grilla. Nieważne co przerośnięty alfa o tym sądził.

\- Jak na omegę, jesteś strasznie mięsożerny – stwierdził Steve.

\- Jak na alfę jesz za dużo warzyw – odgryzł się.

ooo

Ich zmiana pojawiła się punktualnie. Grace gdzieś hasała z McGarrettem ,co nauczył się tolerować. I nie pytał nawet gdzie chodzili. Steve pokazywał jej różne zakątki hotelu, ale zawsze wracali, a co najważniejsze po dłuższej rozmowie na temat prezentów, przestał kupować jej to, co zobaczyła. Istniał jednak Bóg.

Nigdzie nie widział Kono i początkowo go to nie zaniepokoiło, dopóki nie wyszedł z szatni i nie zdał sobie sprawy, że szafka omegi pozostawała nadal zamknięta. Przyspieszył kroku, zerkając na korytarz i zamarł z zaskoczenia, bo Kono właśnie walnęła jakiegoś dupka. I pewnie gdyby był sam, to nie byłby problem.

\- Zmiatać stąd – warknął Danny, bo dzieciaki musiały wypić o kilka drinków za daleko.

Kono wydawała się dość roztrzęsiona, co nie było dobrym znakiem. Powietrze wokół wydawało się drgać i wtedy jeden z idiotów spojrzał na niego, mówiąc coś w swoim języku. Jeśli nie znali prawa w Stanach to nie był jego problem. Kono skurczyła się, kiedy tylko facet próbował użyć na nich swojego pieprzonego statusu, ale Danny był gliną o wiele za długo, żeby te numery na niego podziałały. Zanim dzieciak zdążył się szyderczo uśmiechnąć, walnął go pięścią. Nie pozwolił mu jednak upaść koło swojego towarzysza, po prostu uderzył jego twarzą o ścianę.

Całe jego ciało mrowiło i najchętniej przyłożyłby komuś jeszcze, gdyby do pomieszczeń dla pracowników nie wpadła ochrona. Jay spoglądała na niego dość wystraszona, ale wydawało się, że jej ulżyło.

\- Kono? – spytał ostrożnie.

Spoglądała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i doskonale znał ten wzrok.

\- Hej, hej, wszystko okej – powiedział, obejmując ją ramieniem.

Nadal miała na sobie kostium kąpielowy, więc może drżała z zimna, ale jakoś w to wątpił.

\- Zaczepiali mnie cały dzień – poinformowała go.

\- To nic – powiedział.

Jeden z dzieciaków zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, kiedy ochroniarz go podnosił. Chyba przeklinał, ale jakoś nikogo za bardzo to nie obchodziło. Danny najchętniej przyłożyłby mu jeszcze raz.

ooo

Jeden z dzieciaków zaczął przeklinać na niego, przypominając sobie chyba, że jednak włada angielskim. Cieszył się, że Grace została z Jay, kiedy Steve dołączył do ochrony, bo facet nie przebierał w słowach.

\- Chcę, żeby zwolniono te omegi – wypluł dupek.

Danny zaśmiał się lekko i pochylił w stronę idioty.

\- Jeśli i tylko jeśli mnie przeprosisz nie złożę skargi. Jedno moje słowo i wylądujesz w więzieniu, ponieważ prawo w Stanach Zjednoczonych zakazuje używania statusu przeciwko komukolwiek. I nikogo nie będzie obchodziło, że jesteś obywatelem innego kraju, bo nie masz immunitetu. A przestępstwa seksualne są w naszym kraju ścigane z urzędu – poinformował idiotę spokojnie, chociaż miał pewną satysfakcją, kiedy dzieciak przybladł.

\- Ale… - zaczął z ciężkiem akcentem.

\- To co ci zrobiłem to obrona własna – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Pomyśl, co zrobiłbym ci, gdyby ochrona się nie pojawiła – dodał.

Dzieciak odsunął się od niego momentalnie.

\- Kono chce złożyć skargę? – spytal wprost.

\- Nie – odparł Steve. – Jest roztrzęsiona – poinformował go, ale wpatrywał się nadal w obu dupków, którzy dochodzili do siebie. – Ja chcę złożyć skargę. Obaj zostajecie wyrzuceni z hotelu, jeśli jesteście jego gośćmi. Rozumiecie czy powtórzyć? – spytał. – Policja właśnie jedzie.

Danny zawahał się, bo nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Ja nie będę… - zaczął.

\- Spodziewam się – stwierdził Steve z westchnieniem.

Nie planował widnieć w aktach jako ktoś kto złożył doniesienie o molestowaniu seksualnym czy napadzie na siebie. To nie wyglądałoby dobrze, gdyby miał szansę wrócić do policji. Rachel pewnie też wykorzystałaby to przeciwko niemu, udawadniając, że jego status stanowił zagrożenie dla Grace. I Steve musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Pójdę do Kono – rzucił.

\- Jest z Adamem – odparł Steve.

\- Muszę – zaczął Danny, ale McGarrett spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Powiedziałem mu wszystko, co powiedziałbyś mu sam – wszedł mu w słowo alfa.

I to zaczynało być irytujące. Danny najchętniej znalazłby się już w domu i po prostu zawinął w koc. Poziom adrenaliny w jego krwi gwałtownie spadał, a mrowienie stawało się niemal nie do zniesienia.

\- Zabierzcie ich – powiedział Steve spokojnie. – Powiedzcie policji, że skontaktuje się z nimi później. Nagrania z kamer dostaną jeszcze dzisiaj. Trzymajcie ich z dala od pozostałych gości – polecił im. – A ty chodź ze mną – rzucił, patrząc tym razem wprost na niego.

Danny za bardzo nie miał z tym problemu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie Jay zabrała Grace, ale wyjeżdżali jedną z wind dla pracowników. Gabinet Steve'a stanął przed nimi otworem, ale nigdzie nie widział swojego dziecka.

\- Grace…

\- Z Jay – wszedł mu w słowo McGarrett i zmarszczył brwi. – Powinieneś był wezwać ochronę – powiedział niemal od razu.

\- Więc zamierzasz mi teraz dawać wykład? Z przyjemnością wezwałbym ochronę, gdybym miał jakiś ułamek sekundy na to – odparł, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

I dobrze znana irytacja wróciła niemal natychmiast.

Steve jednak uniósł dłonie do góry, jakby chciał go uspokoić.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie lubię takich sytuacji – westchnął McGarrett.

\- No cóż. Ja jestem ich wielkim fanem – zakpił. – Słuchaj, muszę…

\- Wiem co musisz – wszedł mu w słowo McGarrett i Danny miał nadzieję, że to nie będzie jego stałym nawykiem. – Mogę ci pomóc – powiedział.

I Danny wpatrywał się w niego teraz w szoku.

\- Mieliśmy omegi w oddziale – poinformował go Steve spokojnie. – Wiesz ile cię to będzie męczyło.

\- Poradzę sobie – mruknął.

\- Wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że jutro nie przyjdziesz w gównianym humorze – stwierdził Steve. – Twój partner w policji…

\- Partnerka – poprawił go. – Tak. Bywało różnie – potwierdził.

\- Chyba nie planujesz zwrócić się do Rachel – rzucił Steve.

Danny skrzywił się, bo nie potrafił się jakoś powstrzymać.

Steve rozłożył dłonie, jakby go zapraszał do serdecznego uścisku i spojrzał na niego wymownie, jakby to był teraz tylko jego wybór. I piłka faktycznie była po jego stronie boiska. Oczywiście koc wzywał, ale McGarrett był pieprzonym SEAL, a to znaczyło, że po prostu był gliną, który nie znał zasad. Albo co gorsze – znał zasady, ale miał je w nosie.

Zrobił krok w stronę kolejnego alfy, chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał. Może McGarrett wiedział o tym już wtedy, kiedy wjeżdżali windą do góry, bo trzymał się przy drugiej ściance.

Kolejny krok paradoksalnie był łatwiejszy. Może dlatego, że jego ciało nie było już tak skostniałe.

Dotyk Steve'a nie był niemiły. McGarrett położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, obserwując cały czas jego twarz, a potem przesunął ją na jego kark tam, gdzie mrowienie było najgorsze. Nie zacisnął jej, ona po prostu leżała, jakby czekał, aż Danny się całkiem odpręży.

\- Więc twoja partnerka w policji to też alfa – powiedział Steve.

\- Tak – przyznał Danny, chociaż potem byli inni.

Jednak tylko Grace Tilwell uznawał za swojego partnera. Z resztą wymieniali się tak szybko, że trudno było mu się do nich przyzwyczaić.

\- Rachel też alfa – ciągnął dalej Steve. – W twojej rodzinie kto jest alfą? – spytał ciekawie, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie.

Danny nie miał pojęcia kto oswaja kogo.

\- Moja Ma – odparł spokojnie.

McGarrett wydawał się dość zaskoczony.

\- Czyli miałeś kontakt tylko z alfami-kobietami? – spytał zdziwiony Steve.

\- Nie – prychnął. – Wiesz, istnieją rzeczy, które ludzie robią przed ślubem, ale nie rozpowiadają o tym – powiedział i przewrócił oczami. – Wiesz, że dopóki nie zaciśniesz dłoni to nie ma sensu, prawda? – spytał w końcu.

McGarrett wcisnął palce w jego kark z taką siłą, że przez chwilę sądził, że jego kolana się pod nim ugną. Pozwolił sobie na odprężenie się ten jeden raz. Steve w sumie nie najgorzej pachniał. Nie wiedział co to za woda kolońska, ale pewnie jakaś diabolicznie droga, bo naprawdę mu się podobała. A sądził, że McGarrett będzie trącił ananasem i solą.

Przysunął się albo to Steve go przyciągnął. Ciało alfy było ciepłe i nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową McGarretta, zamykając oczy, kiedy Steve roztaczał wokół niego ten cholerny kokon bezpieczeństwa, do którego można się było przyzwyczaić. Mrowienie odchodziło prawie w niepamięć.

\- Często miałeś styczność z takimi sytuacjami? – spytał Steve.

\- Dostatecznie często – odparł spokojnie. – Jeśli łapiesz przestępcę, on zrobi wszystko, żeby zwiać – oznajmił mu. – To w sumie była zawsze gratka dla prokuratora. Kolejne siedem lat – przyznał.

\- Huh – wyrwało się z ust Steve'a.

\- To nie jest w sumie najgorsze. Nawet dość zabawne. Sądzą, że są sprytni, bo przejmą nad tobą kontrolę. Tak naprawdę to strata czasu – przyznał. – I ten moment, w którym się orientują, że to nie działa – zaśmiał się.

\- Ale potem wracasz do domu – przypomniał mu Steve.

Danny mógł jedynie wzruszyć ramionami.

Palce McGarretta wydawały się masować jego kark. I to było przyjemne.

\- Jak często musiałeś zastosować ten trik? – spytał, bo skoro mieli moment szczerości to zamierzał go wykorzystać.

Steve spiął się odrobinę.

\- Nigdy – powiedział w końcu alfa. – Nie mieliśmy omeg w oddziale.

\- Okłamałeś mnie – mruknął.

\- Wiem jak to się robi. Wiem na czym to polega. Widziałem to raz – wyliczył Steve. – Ale jest dziwnie – przyznał.

\- Moje emocje spływają na ciebie – poinformował go Danny. – Oczywiście, że jest dziwnie – prychnął. – Jak to nie mieliście omeg w oddziale? – dodał lekko urażony.

\- Nie chodziło o to czy one sobie poradzą. Raczej o to czy my damy radę, gdyby nas schwytano – przyznał Steve.

To Danny mógł zrozumieć. Wzdłuż jego ciała przebiegł całkiem przyjemny dreszcz, kiedy zrobił kolejny krok, wczepiając się w alfę. Steve zaczął się powoli odprężać, chyba w końcu sobie radząc z tym wszystkim. Mrowienie prawie ustępowało.

Był pewien, że są przesiąknięci zmieszanym zapachem swoich ciał. Wątpił jednak, aby ktokolwiek w hotelu to skomentował. Grace była nadal za mała, żeby zrozumieć co to oznacza.

\- Co powiedziałeś Adamowi? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Złapałem go za kark. Nie był szczęśliwy, ale zrozumiał przekaz – odparł Steve.

Danny prychnął, bo na tyle było go stać w tej chwili.

McGarrett wziął swoją dłoń o wiele za wcześnie, pozostawiając uczucie ciepła na jego karku. Może zawsze byłoby mu za mało, dlatego zawsze nakreślał granice, zanim komukolwiek pozwolił się dotknąć. Palce alfy znajdowały się na centymetry od blizny, która znikała. Jedynego dowodu jego małżeństwa.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Steve wprost.

Danny nie potrafił szczerze odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Chcę do córki – powiedział więc tylko.

\- Odwiozę was – rzucił pospiesznie Steve i Danny nie planował protestować. – Ale dzisiaj raczej nie wyskoczymy na plażę – ostrzegł go. – Policja – dodał.

\- I tak musimy odwiedzić Kono – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

I zanim weszli z powrotem do pracowniczej windy, spojrzał na McGarretta raz jeszcze.

\- Dzięki – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Steve skinął jedynie głową.


	31. Chapter 31

Kono dreptała nerwowo po swoim domu, kiedy przyszli. Grace niemal natychmiast spojrzała na nią zmartwiona. Adam starał się nadrabiać miną, ale ewidentnie nie był w nastroju do żartów i może jednak nie powinni byli przychodzić, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kono odjechała zanim zdążył z nią porozmawiać.

\- Grace, pokażesz Adamowi jak się lepi zamki z piasku? – spytał.

Jego córka spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, a potem wydęła usta.

\- No dobra, Danno. Ale jestem duża. Możesz mi powiedzieć, że chcesz porozmawiać z Kono – mruknęła niezadowolona.

Danny zapewne byłby dumny, gdyby nie fakt, że Kalakaua nie wydawała się wcale rozbawiona jego nagle dorosłą córką. Adam wydawał się tylko bardziej zmartwiony, ale raczej nie rozumiał w czym rzecz.

Danny usiadł za stołem, czekając, aż kroki ucichną na lanai.

\- Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina, no nie? – spytał, bo sobie musieli wyjaśnić podstawy.

Spojrzała na niego zirytowana.

\- Powinnam skopać im tyłki, ale mnie zaskoczył – przyznała Kono.

I podejrzewał od początku, że jest wściekła na samą siebie.

\- No cóż – westchnął. – Kono, dlatego używanie statusu zostało zakazane w każdym cywilizowanym kraju tego świata. Ponieważ zaskakuje omegi. I nie tylko. Młode alfy są równie podatne. Bety… - urwał sugestywnie.

Kono przewróciła oczami.

\- Miałam zajęcia w szkole – poinformowała go.

\- A ja jestem szkolonym policjantem – przypomniał jej. – Jesteś wściekła, bo nie dałaś sobie rady sama czy dlaczego, że ja sobie dałem radę za ciebie? – spytał wprost.

I teraz zaczęła wyglądać na winną.

\- Skopałaś tyłek jednemu. Mało? – spytał. – Myślisz, że jak wydostaną się z pudła to któryś powie, że szczupła omega z Hawajów przywaliła mu tak mocno, że zwaliło go z nóg? – zakpił.

\- Złożyłeś skargę? – zdziwiła się.

\- Steve złożył jako właściciel hotelu. Jest odpowiedzialny za wszystko co dzieje się na jego posesji. Powiedziałbym ci jaki to paragraf, gdyby to miało znaczenie – odparł spokojnie. – Mówiłaś Adamowi dlaczego jesteś niespokojna? Czy ryzykujesz, że jutro trafisz na kozetkę dobrego terapeuty, a on cię nie tknie dopóki się nie rzucisz na niego jak kotka w rui?

Kono spojrzała na niego przerażona.

\- Normalnie radziłbym terapeutę – powiedział. – Ale skoro wiem, że bardziej jesteś wściekła niż przestraszona, mnie tak nie obchodzi czy każdemu kolejnemu alfie skopiesz tyłek. To strach jest tym, czego nie chciałem dzisiaj zobaczyć. Złość jest budująca.

\- Twój terapeuta musi być z siebie dumny – zaśmiała się.

\- Wiesz ile razy przechodziłem badania psychologiczne w czasie pracy w policji? – spytał ją retorycznie. – Potrafię ci powiedzieć nawet jak na nich oszukiwać – dodał, chociaż pewnie nie powinien się tym chwalić.

Nadal miał uprawnienia do noszenia broni.

Kono zaczęła się śmiać jak opętana.

\- Następnym razem pozwolę ci ich pobić samej – obiecał.

Chociaż totalnie kłamał.

ooo

Nie wiedział co jest z tymi ludźmi, bo kiedy kolejny raz ktoś pukał do jego mieszkania, stanął w jego drzwiach Adam Noshimuri. Grace już spała, więc po prostu przystawił palec do ust, zanim wyszli na zewnątrz. Wrócili od Kono niecałą godzinę temu i pojęcia nie miał co jest grane.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, czując lekką panikę.

Zawsze mógł się pomylić i Kono przechodziła pieprzone załamanie nerwowe.

\- Nie wiem czy zrobiłem to dobrze – powiedział Adam.

I Danny spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Teraz pytasz o zaręczyny? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co? Nie! Tylko Steve… - zaczął Adam i urwał. – Kono chce się zapisać na sztuki walki.

\- Świetnie – stwierdził Danny. – Ja się zapisałem na strzelnicę – odparł, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.

Adam spojrzał na niego lekko skonsternowany.

\- Ktoś cię napada, więc starasz się odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim życiem. To normalne – poinformował go. – A to co Steve kazał ci zrobić, to trik, który jest stosowany w wojsku i policji. Jestem pewien, że służby medyczne też z niego korzystają, ale w bardziej okrojonym zakresie – wyjaśnił mu. – I to też jest użycie statusu do przejęcia kontroli nad kimś, ale ponieważ odbywa się za zgodą i dla dobra, jest traktowane odrobinę inaczej – dodał, bo Adam zaczął wyglądać na jeszcze bardziej spanikowanego.

McGarrett miał poważne problemy z komunikacją, które musieli omówić przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Danny – zaczął Adam i to tonem, którego naprawdę nie znosił. – Dziękuję ci – powiedział.

Mógł skinąć tylko głową.

ooo

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Kono wróciła do pracy następnego dnia, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Patrzyła jednak na Steve'a wściekła, a to znaczyło, że przeszła już batalię z McGarrettem o urlop. W zasadzie promieniowała jedynie niezdrową energią, co zmieniło się szybko wraz z upływem ich zmiany. Była zbyt zmęczona na złość i to było dobre. Zresztą Grace kręciła się wokół niej, jakby wiedziała doskonale, że coś było nie tak. A komu nie pomagało przytulanie jego córki?

Steve obserwował Kono niczym jastrząb i Danny też chwytał się na tym, że spoglądał na omegę częściej niż zwykle. Czekał tylko, aż Kalakaua zrobi im wykład o tym, że jest dorosła.

\- Twoje dziecko nie chce twojej opieki – poinformował McGarretta, który robił już trzeci obchód po basenie.

Steve spojrzał na niego tak, jakby najchętniej strącił go z wieżyczki ratownika.

\- Już wiesz dlaczego nie wypuszczam Grace dalej niż na długość ramienia? – spytał.

\- Dobra – mruknął Steve. – Może to ma sens. Wypożyczam Grace w takim razie – zdecydował alfa.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Zrób sobie swoje – prychnął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, ale Steve nie wydawał się urażony.

Raczej rozbawiony.

\- Nie wiem czy to będzie takie łatwe. Ostatnio chciałem omegę poczęstować ananasem i powiedział, że są rzeczy, których nie robi – przypomniał mu McGarrett. – Ciężko teraz o wiesz… chętny materiał – zakpił.

Danny spojrzał na niego lekko zirytowany, ale to w zasadzie było miłe. Kiedy wiedziało się, że to jedynie żarty.

\- Może musisz się po prostu rozejrzeć za kimś młodszym? – zaproponował. – Kono cały czas twierdzi, że nieźle się trzymasz jak na swoje lata – dodał, ponieważ miłosierdzie się skończyło już dawno.

Steve wgapiał się w niego przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić. I Danny zaliczył to jako jedną z wielu swoich małych wygranych.

ooo

Rachel wydawała się być w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, więc spodziewał się najgorszego. Jego była żona w końcu nigdy nie witała się z nim tak serdecznie. Nie była jednak najwyraźniej ani o krok bliżej odebrania mu praw rodzicielskich. Stan po prostu wygrał przetarg i teraz to jego firma miała zarobić kolejne miliony. Jakby nie miał już dostatecznie wiele pieniędzy wcześniej.

Danny nie zazdrościł. Po prostu nie widział sensu w gonieniu za gotówką. Grace jak do tej pory cieszyła się małymi rzeczami. Głównie ich planami wędrówki ze Stevem i Kono, kolejnymi dniami na basenie hotelowym, kiedy czekała na niego, aż skończy pracę. Wiedział, że Stan i Rachel planowali każdy weekend z małą bardzo dokładnie, starając się wyłożyć jak najwięcej gotówki, ale przecież nikt tak nie pilotował helikoptera jak Steve.

Może McGarrett był po prostu kluczem do serca jego córki. Wydawali się dogadywać i tyle mu wystarczało.

\- Będziemy więcej czasu oczywiście spędzać na Maui – poinformowała go Rachel.

Pewnie nie powinien był przestawać jej słuchać.

\- Myślimy o kilku imprezach w posiadłości – ciągnęła dalej jego ex alfa. – Chciałabym, żeby Grace w nich uczestniczyła – dodała.

Danny wiedział, że ten dzień zaczął się o wiele za dobrze.

Skrzywił się mimowolnie.

\- Przestań – powiedziała Rachel. – Nie będę nastawała. Po prostu pomyśl o tym. Od naszego rozwodu minęły miesiące. Nie możemy sobie cały czas skakać do gardeł. Ona musi wiedzieć, że się dogadujemy – oznajmiła mu.

Chyba zaczynali się zgadzać w tym jednym. Spojrzał na nią jednak odrobinę podejrzliwie, bo nie miał czterech lat. I już to przerabiali.

\- Pomyślę nad tym – obiecał solennie.

ooo  
Kono zaczynała powoli wspominać o swoim ślubie i Danny czekał tylko ,aż wciągnie go w przygotowania. Byli przyjaciółmi, ale istniały pewne granice, których nie przekraczał. Mógł pokazać jej jak się zwija serwetkę w króliczka, ale nie planował wybierać z nią bielizny.

\- Adam zaprosi cię na wieczór kawalerski. Miej na niego oko – rzuciła.

Wyprostował się na swoim krześle, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie robicie podziału pomiędzy omegi i alfy? – zdziwił się.

\- Mieliśmy w planie, ale Steve powiedział, że sypiasz tylko z kobietami – powiedziała. – Lori znalazła tylko męskich striptizerów… - ciągnęła dalej, ale on już nie słuchał.

\- Steve powiedział co? – wyrwało mu się. – Zatłukę dupka – rzucił.

\- Hej, nikt cię tu nie ocenia – zapewniła go Kono i nawet położyła mu dłoń uspokajająco na kolanie.

\- McGarrett doskonale wie, że to nieprawda. Wkręcił cię, żeby mnie zirytować, co mu się udało – przyznał. – I wiedz, że przed ślubem… - zaczął i urwał. – Nie będę rozmawiać z tobą o moim życiu seksualnym – stwierdził, opanowując się.

Kono zmarszczyła brwi.

\- A ze Stevem możesz? – zdziwiła się i jeśli dobrze słyszał, wydawała się urażona.

Zaczynał zastanawiać się czy jego życie nie staje się powoli komedią przez pieprzonego McGarretta. Miał co do niego złe przeczucia od samego początku.

\- Steve to… - zaczął i urwał. – Zwierze – stwierdził ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

\- To jest chyba jedyna osoba, o której życiu seksualnym nie chciałam usłyszeć – przyznała Kono.

\- Nie sypiam z McGarrettem – poinformował ją zaskoczony, że taka myśl w ogóle przeszła jej przez głowę.

Uniosła brew, jakby mu nie wierzyła nawet przez chwilę. Dlatego starał się trzymać od faceta z dala, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy jego własne dziecko było przyczepione do nogi alfy jak niesforny psiak.

\- Nawet nie będę wymieniał długiej listy rzeczy, które są tak bardzo nie tak z nim – powiedział Danny spokojnie. – I gdyby mnie było stać, wysłałbym go na terapię – dodał.

\- Możemy się złożyć grupowo – zapewniła go Kono. – Ale potem go przygarniesz? – spytała.

Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

ooo

Z jego budynkiem było coś bardzo nie tak. Odkrył to tego ranka, kiedy facet w białym kombinezonie wyszedł z kamienicy ze spryskiwaczem w dłoniach i miernikiem, który wydawał dziwne dźwięki. Danny wiedział kiedy widzi ostrzeżenie, gdy na takie patrzył.

Grace obserwowała faceta ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Ten wsiadł jednak w swoją furgonetkę i odjechał. Dopiero wieczorem zarządca poinformował ich, że mają pieprzony grzyb w ścianach, który rozprzestrzeniał się coraz bardziej.

\- Co to jest pora deszczowa tutaj? – spytał Kono, kiedy następnego dnia z rana przebierali się do pracy.

Kalakaua uniosła brew, jakby nie rozumiała w ogóle o co mu chodzi. A potem chyba do niej dotarło.

\- Pada. Kilka dni z rzędu. Długo. Na pewno dłużej niż w New Jersey i bardziej intensywnie. Zalewa niektóre dzielnice Honolulu. Czasem ocean wdziera się w głąb lądu – poinformowała go.

I przypomniał sobie kamienistą plażę, którą odwiedzili ze Stevem i Cath. Wolałby tego uniknąć.

\- Wasz budynek jest zagrożony? – spytała zaskoczona. – Tam nigdy nie zalewało – dodała.

\- Nie. Nasz budynek ma grzyb, który rozrastał się od czasu ostatniego deszczu. Cokolwiek to oznacza – rzucił.

\- Jak długo będą odkażać? – spytała ciekawie. – To nie tak, że to się nie zdarza. Wyobrażasz sobie kilka dni deszczu, a potem kilka tygodni upału?

I pewnie powinien o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. W New Jersey jednak nigdy nie mieli takich problemów.

\- Możemy zostać u ciebie na tydzień? – spytał z nadzieją, bo motel, o którym wspominał zarządca domu był już przepełniony.

Cała dzielnica miała ten sam problem.

Kono westchnęła cierpiętniczo.

\- Rodzina się zjeżdża – oznajmiła mu. – Na ślub – dodała, zanim zdążył zapytać.

\- Ale ślub za pół roku – zdziwił się i czuł, że jego usta układają się w idealne 'o'. – Tylko mi nie mów, że to jeden ze zwyczajów i będą siedzieć ci na głowie przez cały ten czas.

\- Nie, nie siedzieć na głowie. Każda omega w mojej rodzinie czuje się w obowiązku przekazać mi swoje doświadczenia i mądrości – oznajmiła mu Kono z nutką jakiejś dumy, która pewnie niebawem miała jej przejść. – Wiesz jak wielka jest moja rodzina? – spytała nagle.

Danny potrząsnął tylko przecząco głową.

\- Miałam cię dzisiaj spytać czy nie mogliby przenocować u ciebie – przyznała.

Miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.

ooo

Max wydawał się naprawdę szczęśliwy, że Danny w ogóle go pytał, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zrobił to raczej po to, aby odhaczyć go na nie tak długiej liście ludzi, u których mogliby zostać przez tydzień. Chin z oczywistych powodów odmówił, ale zdziwiło go dopiero to, że najwyraźniej Jenna była spokrewniona w jakimś dwudziestym pokoleniu z Kono. I to chyba oznaczało, że jej rodzina musiała przyjąć pod swój dach dalekich krewnych. Danny nie próbował nawet odgadnąć o co chodzi. Lori mieszkała wraz z siostrą i dom nie był jej. Kamekona chociaż miał dobre zamiary przyznał, że jego brat dopiero wyszedł z więzienia. I wtedy to Danny nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z jego domem.

Kono proponowała, żeby porozmawiał z Adamem, co go trochę zaskoczyło. Najwyraźniej jednak zwyczaje hawajskie jasno mówiły, że można się zwalić na głowę komuś, kto był spokrewniony z tobą w dwudziestym pokoleniu. Przyszłego męża pani młodej jednak zostawiano w spokoju. Pewnie dlatego, żeby nie wziął nóg za pas. Tego jednak Danny nie powiedział Kono.

\- A Steve? – spytała.

I wiedział, że na tym stanie. Nie pytał McGarretta, bo nie chciał wylądować w apartamencie na kolejnych siedem dni. Miałby idealnie blisko do pracy, ale nie chciał, aby sądzono, że faktycznie sypiał z ich szefem. Ich trójka miała między sobą tą dziwną przyjaźń, którą ich współpracownicy jakoś trawili, bo Steve znał Kono od dziecka i nikt nie miał pojęcia, że Danny na Hawajach był od niedawna. Może zresztą po zajściu z tymi turystami z zagranicy sądzili, że jest dawnym kumplem McGarretta z wojska. Problem był w tym, że był kimś zupełnie obcym. I wolałby, aby Grace nie sądziła, że mają stałe lokum w hotelu.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, kiedy Steve zaczął zmierzać w ich kierunku. Alfa odwiedzał ich po kilka razy dziennie, kiedy robił sobie przerwy od pracy. To było miłe. Prawie tak miłe jak oddawanie później jego córki, kiedy już przestawali myszkować w hotelowej kuchni. Jeśli Steve sądził, że Danny nie widział plam po lukrze na mundurku Grace, grubo się mylił.

\- Mam do ciebie pytanie – zaczął, zanim Kono zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Na osobności – wtrącił, patrząc na Kalakauę wymownie.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał Steve, marszcząc brwi.

Danny westchnął po raz kolejny.

\- W mojej kamienicy za kilka dni zacznie się odkażanie – podjął.

\- Żaden problem. Spytam Jay czy jest wolny jakiś apartament – powiedział Steve i Danny tego chciał uniknąć, ale skinął po prostu, decydując się, że z tym poradzi sobie jakoś później.

Prawie w zasadzie poukładał sobie w głowie jak zacznie przeciwdziałać plotkom, gdy McGarrett robił drugą rundkę po basenie w przeciągu piętnastu minut. Sądząc po jego minie, nie miał dobrych wiadomości. Danny miał tylko nadzieję, że hasło 'rodzina Kono' nie pojawi się tym razem. Nie miał pojęcia jak mogło być ich tak wiele. Widział ich raz czy dwa. I Kono witała się niemal z każdym kogo mijali na plaży, ale celował, że to raczej znajomi.

\- Powiedz mi, że to nie rodzina Kono – rzucił z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Jeśli nie jest spokrewniona z delegacją z Tajwanu… - urwał Steve sugestywnie.

\- Jest spokrewniona z całym światem. Za chwilę jej powiem, że Adam to na pewno jej daleki kuzyn od strony boga tej wyspy – powiedział.

Steve prychnął.

\- Rachel będzie wniebowzięta – stwierdził, bo ostatni punkt na liście nie był wcale McGarrettem, co przerażało go najbardziej.

\- Rachel? – zdziwił się Steve. – Zamierzasz zostać u Rachel? To jakiś nowy stopień desperacji? – spytał. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że apartamenty są zajęte, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja mam dom, prawda? Taki normalny dom, w którym mieszkam. Nie sypiam w hotelu – poinformował go.

\- I mogę u ciebie zostać? – spytał na wszelki wypadek. – W razie, gdyby rodzina Kono zajmowała i twoją przestrzeń, kanapa mi wystarczy. A Grace może spokojnie zostać u Rachel – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Zwyczaje rodziny Kono zabraniają jej sypianie u rodziny świadka pana młodego – odparł Steve.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie – prychnął Steve. – Kono powiedziała, że sami się rozmieścili po mieście. Nie miała na to aż takiego wpływu, chociaż proponowałem – poinformował go McGarrett. – Mój dom zatem jest wolny. I Grace spokojnie może z tobą zostać. Byłoby dobrze przenieść część waszych rzeczy już teraz. Zaproponowałbym od razu, ale sądziłem, że wolałbyś hotel – przyznał McGarrett, spoglądając na niego przez chwilę niepewnie.

\- Śpię przy włączonym telewizorze – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

\- Niech zgadnę. Zagłuszasz szum fal? – spytał Steve i przewrócił oczami.


	32. Chapter 32

Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaprzągnięty do witania rodziny Kono. Chin patrzył co prawda na niego z wdzięcznością, ale w New Jersey mieli pewne granice, których nie przekraczali.

\- Powinieneś był słuchać dokładnie, kiedy nazywała cię 'ohana' – poinformował go Steve, który również zjawił się na lotnisku, czekając na przyjezdych.

Danny został wyściskany przez obcych ludzi. Chin nawiązywał z nim co chwila kontakt wzrokowy, jakby się obawiał, że Danny zaraz ucieknie. To jednak nie było możliwe. Rodzina Kono trzymała jego córkę jako zakładnika. A Grace uwielbiała uściski, więc witała się ze wszystkimi, nakładając im na szyje naszyjniki z kwiatów, chociaż Danny był pewien, że przynajmniej połowa z tych ludzi po prostu mieszkała na innych wyspach tego archipelagu.

Czuł się cholernie oszukany.

\- Kiedy będziemy mogli uciec? – spytał Steve'a.

\- Myślisz, że wiem? – mruknął McGarrett.

\- To ty jesteś miejscowy – przypomniał mu.

\- Tylko dlatego, że ojciec się tutaj przeprowadził dla matki dwadzieścia lat temu. Mnie też nie lubili w szkole – odparł Steve.

Danny miał ochotę wyć. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Adam nie stał wraz z nimi w tym upale. W końcu to on żenił się z Kono.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to – obiecała Kalakaua, kiedy Danny poczuł jak odnawia się jego dawna kontuzja kolana, gdy pakował walizki do jednej z wielu półciężarówek, którymi poruszali się miejscowi.

\- Chcę twoje pierworodne – powiedział, korzystając z sytuacji.

Kono przewróciła oczami.

\- A myślisz, że na czyją pomoc liczę, kiedy będę w ciąży? – spytała Kalakaua.

I tak, Danny powinien był sprawdzić jakie są obowiązki i przywileje wynikające z bycia 'ohana'.

ooo

Steve domem nazywał rezydencję, która była zaledwie dwie przecznice od posiadłości Rachel. Danny czułby się lepiej, gdyby nie strach, że się jednak spotkają w tej części miasta. A według swojej uroczej ex alfy on nie miał powodu, aby bywać w tej okolicy. I miała rację.

Grace wydawała się oczarowana i Danny w pełni ją rozumiał. Dom był ogromny, ale ciepły. Ktokolwiek pomagał urządzać go Steve'owi nie celował w styl kawalera, co trochę go dziwiło. McGarrett i on byli w tym samym wieku. Gdyby Steve chciał związku, mógłby mieć już trzecią omegę. Albo nawet czwarty rozwód w toku.

McGarrett odwrócił się do nich z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i podrapał się po ramieniu, co było w zasadzie jedynym, co zdradzało jego nerwowość. Danny jednak nauczył się wychwytywać takie gesty.

\- Pokoje są na piętrze – powiedział Steve, machając w stronę schodów, które miały pieprzony balkonik, z którego przyszła omega miała zapewne witać gości.

Co dziwniejsze Danny totalnie widział w tej roli Rachel. Nigdy nie był w środku domu jej i Stana, ale pewnie wyglądał podobnie. Grace narzekała jedynie, że ciągle jej tam chłodno, więc zapewne mieli niewyregulowaną klimatyzację.

W domu Steve'a było przyjemnie. Nie przerażająco ciepło, ale też nie chłodno. Pewnie czułby się mniej skrępowany, gdyby McGarrett nie promieniował nerwowością. Od czasu, kiedy alfa położył mu rękę na karku, zdejmując z niego całe napięcie, czuł, że wytworzyła się między nimi kolejna nić. I niekoniecznie chciał, aby dołączali do tego coś jeszcze. Już i tak byli dostatecznie zawikłani w układy w pracy i tą dziwną przyjaźń z Kono, która zmusiła go dzisiaj – w wolnym dniu – do wstania o niegodnej nikogo porze.

Pisk Grace był w zasadzie pewnego rodzaju ostrzeżeniem, więc wsunął głowę do pokoju, który wskazał dla niej McGarrett i zamarł. Na łóżku leżał wielki miś i na pewno nie należał pierwotnie do jego córki, bo nigdy nie kupiłby jej niczego, co posiadało własną pluszową deskę surfingową. Czy misie w ogóle mogły uprawiać ten sport?

\- Steve – jęknął przeciągle.

\- No co? – powiedział McGarrett, jakby szukał pieprzonej zaczepki. – Nie możesz przenosić alfy z jej terytorium na inne ot tak – poinformował go, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. – Dlatego mówiłem, żebyś zabrał jej pościel. Miś ma odwrócić jej uwagę od ścian, które nie należą do niej.

Danny mógł unieść tylko brew wyżej.

\- Naprawdę – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że te przenosiny teraz są dla ciebie całkiem komfortowe – dodał.

I Danny mógł jedynie ponownie westchnąć.

\- Kono jest twoja 'ohana', ale ja już nie – stwierdził Steve.

Danny planował zaprotestować, ale coś w tym było. McGarrett zresztą nie wydawał się tym wcale urażony.

\- Ponieważ Kono jest moja 'ohana' to i tak czyni nas dalekimi kuzynami. A jak wiesz, to tutaj jest bardzo poważnie traktowane – przypomniał mu alfa.

ooo

Nienawidził spać w nowym miejscu i McGarrett pod tym względem miał rację. Wszystko tutaj pachniało inaczej. Steve ewidentnie nie używał tych pokoi, bo miały w sobie coś nietkniętego ręką ludzką. Był trochę zdziwiony, że Grace nie obudziła się w nocy, aby go szukać. Specjalnie nawet zostawił otwarte drzwi. Mała jednak spała w najlepsze, więc może McGarrett był jednak specjalistą od małoletnich alf. Byłby bardziej urażony, że sam o tym nie pomyślał, gdyby nie fakt, że Steve po prostu przestał mu przeszkadzać. Skoro obaj dbali o Grace, nie widział w tym problemu. Nawet odczuwał pewną ulgę, że nie jest w tym sam. Wychowywanie dziecka w pojedynkę było katorgą, kiedy musiał myśleć dwa razy. Za alfę, którym nie był, i omegę, którym powinien być, ale był gliną.

Słyszał jak McGarrett zszedł na dół. Ciężkie kroki na posadzce tłumił dywan, ale Danny zbyt długo spędził w kompletnej ciemności, aby przynajmniej jeden z jego zmysłów nie wyostrzył się.

Zasnął, zanim doczekał powrotu alfy na piętro.

ooo

Grace była w znakomitym humorze, kiedy zszedł na dół. Próbowała zrobić chyba ze Stevem naleśniki i ten widok go bolał. Przede wszystkim McGarrett chyba nie wiedział jak posługiwać się mąką, co było zastanawiające, odkąd większość pokarmów, które znał Danny składało się właśnie z niej. Był mile zaskoczony, że nie znalazł hodowli trawy w lodówce, ale nie potrafił funkcjonować przed pierwszą kawą. Jego córka chyba nawet coś o tym wspomniała, bo Steve pod chwili podał mu parujący nadal kubek.

Spojrzał na nich przytomniej dokładnie trzy łyki później.

\- Dobrze, że to wolna niedziela – stwierdził, bo Grace miała skorupkę od jajka na czole.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że McGarrett wyglądał lepiej.

\- Może umówmy się, że w ramach podziękowania za to, że pozwalasz nam tutaj zostać, ja będę gotował – zaproponował. – Coś ty, na Boga, próbował zrobić z tą mąką? – spytał po chwili.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że buchnie do góry, kiedy włożę mikser? – rzucił Steve zirytowany.

\- Bo to mąka – stwierdził Danny, przeganiając go jak najdalej od miski.

\- Nie jadam mąki – odparł McGarrett i dlaczego Danny w ogóle był zaskoczony.

Nie skomentował tego nawet jednym słowem, ponieważ to nie było tego warte.

Steve nie hodował trawy w lodówce, ale wiele prócz tego Danny się nie pomylił. Nie mógł się jednak nie zastanawiać jak alfa je pizzę bez mąki. Albo dania włoskie ogólnie. I być może ananas nie był jednak największym jego problemem.

McGarrett patrzył mu na ręce, co było dość irytujące. Danny nie gotował jakoś świetnie czy przesadnie dobrze. Nie głodowali jednak z Grace. A mała twierdziła nawet, że jego naleśniki były mistrzowskie, więc wbił jajko, zastanawiając się czy Steve nie próbował jego córki namówić do traktowania składników niczym ninja desek. W końcu skorupka jakoś znalazła się na jej czole.

Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później kończył swoją kawę, mógł nareszcie odetchnąć. McGarrett nie miał alergii na normalne jedzenie. A przynajmniej nie wyglądało na to, że miał zaraz umrzeć.

***ooo

Kono nie towarzyszyła im podczas wyprawy, pewnie nadal zajmując się swoją o wiele za dużą jak dla niego rodziną. A Danny miał włoskie korzenie. Więzi rodzinne były dla niego ważne, dlatego jego matka pewnie teraz niepokoiła się jak mieszkało mu się z obcym alfą. Co było dziwniejsze – nie było źle. Steve wstawał o szalonych porach, przebiegał zapewne całą wyspę zanim wracał na śniadanie. A przynajmniej tak zrobił w niedzielę i zapowiedział, że tak będzie wyglądał również poniedziałek.

Dopóki nie budził jego, Danny nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. A przynajmniej tak sądził, dopóki nie okazało się, że McGarrett uznał, że marszobieg przez dżunglę to idealna forma spędzenia niedzielnego popołudnia. Grace oczywiście była szczęśliwa, ale ją alfa niósł na ramionach, żeby mogła obserwować krajobrazy z odpowiedniego pułapu. Danny musiał sobie radzić sam i już po pierwszym kilometrze koszulka kleiła się do niego nieprzyjemnie. Czuł, że jego włosy przylegają płasko do czaszki. Spocony nigdy nie przedstawiał się atrakcyjnie.

\- Wszystko okej? – spytał Steve, odwracając się w jego kierunku.

\- Pytasz poważnie? – zdziwił się, bo sądził, że alfa wybrał drogę, która szła niemal pionowo w górę głównie po to, aby go zabić.

McGarrett jednak przystanął niemal od razu, jakby doszło do niego, że Danny'emu zostało jakieś trzy kroki do zawału. I pewnie helikoptery nie raz ściągały stąd półżywych turystów.

\- Jaka to jest w ogóle trasa? – spytał, kiedy odzyskał głos.

\- Taka dla miejscowych – przyznał Steve.

\- Znaczy to nie jest żadna trasa, nie mamy mapy, nikogo nie spotkamy po drodze, a jak stracę cię z oczu to znajdą dopiero moje szczątki? – upewnił się.

Nie wiedział do końca czy jest przerażony.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie zostawiłbym cię w tyle – powiedział alfa i wydawał się urażony. – Nie podobają ci się widoki?

Danny spojrzał na przepaść w dół, a potem z powrotem na McGarretta.

\- Dobra, za kilka metrów będziesz miał przed oczami blokowiska – obiecał mu alfa. – Miejscowi nazywają to po prostu krajobrazem Honolulu, ale… - urwał sugestywnie.

\- To nadal nie Jersey – stwierdził Danny, tylko po to, żeby mieć ostatnie słowo.

ooo

Piknik nie był najgorszym pomysłem, szczególnie, że Danny odmawiał zejścia w dół dopóki jego kolano nie przestanie o sobie przypominać. Grace zrywała kwiaty i nie wątpił, że jeszcze dzisiaj będą szukali jakiegoś wazonu. Widok na Honolulu miał w sobie coś, ale Danny tego nie powiedział na głos. Po prostu przyglądał się miastu, które wydawało się wychodzić z wody. Kiedy dolatywali na wyspę i ujrzał je pierwszy raz, sądził bardziej, że bloki są wyrwane żywcem z wulkanu.

Steve siedział w ciszy obok niego, ale to nie było w zasadzie nic nowego. Alfa sporo milczał. A może po prostu mówił dopiero wtedy, kiedy miał coś do powiedzenia.

Pewnie podziwiałby to, gdyby nie miał wewnętrznej potrzeby mówienia. A Steve zawsze wszystko utrudniał – tego Danny się już nauczył.

\- Często tutaj przychodzisz? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Steve spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- To ponad dwie godziny piechotą w jedną stronę. Jak sądzisz, jak często się tutaj wybieram? – spytał alfa.

I to nie była kpina – raz w życiu.

\- Byłem pewien, że to ja cię spowolniam – przyznał. – Prawdę powiedziawszy nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby się okazało, że wybiegasz tutaj każdego ranka – dodał.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- Wbrew pozorom nie jestem niezwyciężony – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Ja to wiem. Pytanie czy ty to wiesz – rzucił Danny. – Kiedy Kono cię nie kontroluje, przepracowujesz się – przypomniał mu.

\- Kono mnie nie kontroluje – mruknął Steve.

Nie zaprzeczył jednak, że pracował zbyt wiele. Prowadzenie takich interesów z pewnością zajmowało sporo czasu, ale to i tak nie powinno zabierać McGarrettowi potrzebnych do życia godzin snu. Danny tylko po kilku dniach pracy na nocnych zmianach czuł się wyczerpany. Nie wyobrażał sobie doglądania wszystkiego na pełen zegar.

\- Zakładałem, że będziesz wolał poleżeć przed telewizorem w niedzielę – podjął po chwili.

\- Nie lubię tracić czasu – przyznał alfa. – Kiedy byłem aktywnym SEAL, nigdy go na nic nie miałem. Teraz nie chcę spędzać go, siedząc – wyjaśnił i spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

Może spodziewał się, że Danny i to zrozumie. I miał rację. Danny nie wiedział jak to jest być SEAL, ale z pewnością odliczał każdą minutę spędzoną z Grace nawet teraz. Rachel nabawiła go ciągłego strachu, że mała kiedyś nie będzie mieszkała z nim. Że zostanie mu odebrana. I jakaś racjonalna część niego wiedziała, że nie powinien się teraz tym przejmować. Ta sama część niego jednak była również pewna, że jego ex alfa nie zawaha się, kiedy najdarzy się okazja.

Dlatego takowych jej nie dawał.

\- Musimy zacząć schodzić – powiedział w końcu Steve. – Mam ponieść Gracie czy ciebie? – spytał wprost.

Jego córka miała czelność się roześmiać.

ooo***

McGarrett był idiotą, ale Danny wiedział to już wcześniej. O neandertalskich skłonnościach terytorialnych alf wiedział też wcześniej. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że Steve będzie chciał zagrać na nosie jego byłej żonie. Chociaż nie miał żadnych podstaw do niecierpienia Rachel. Może to jednak była wina Danny'ego, bo narzekał na swoją exalfę zbyt wiele razy.

Nie był pewien. I może to nie miało znaczenia, bo Grace ewidentnie cieszyła się, że Steve odwiózł ją do szkoły. I Danny nie miał za bardzo argumentów jak mu odmówić. Przede wszystkim dom Steve'a znajdował się dość daleko od ich poprzedniego lokum. McGarrett też od razu obiecał odstawić go do pracy. I ten plan po prostu nie miał dziur, więc po prostu zgodził się jak ostatni idiota i teraz starał się nie zauważać, że Rachel wwiercała dziury w jego karku.

Może szukała świeżych śladów po ugryzieniach, co było śmieszne.

Stan nie wydawał się w ogóle poruszony sytuacją, co sprawiało, że prawie zaczynał lubić faceta. Był na tyle dorosły, żeby wiedzieć, że się go nie pozbędzie. Rachel była z nim związana i chociaż nie mieli dzieci, pasowali do siebie o wiele lepiej. Potomstwo nie było im potrzebne do budowania więzi. Im nie pomogło przed jej rozpadem.

Wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu Steve'a, kiedy Grace weszła do środka szkoły wraz ze swoimi koleżankami i przestała im machać.

Wiedział, że Rachel odprowadza go wzrokiem, ale szeroki uśmiech McGarretta wcale mu nie pomagał.

\- Nie wiem nawet dlaczego ją prowokujesz – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

\- Niczego nie zrobiłem – odparł alfa, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo. – Powiedziałeś jej, że zatrzymujecie się u mnie? – spytał ciekawie.

Danny nie planował tego robić. Co prawda postanowieniem sądu musiał Rachel podawać wszystkie ich adresy, ale się nie przeprowadzili.

\- Poinformowałem ją, że nasz budynek jest niedostępny – odparł ostrożnie.

Steve uniósł brew, jakby czekał aż Danny będzie kontynuował.

Trudno mu jednak było przyznać, że Rachel czekała aż Danny poprosi ją o pomoc. Albo przynajmniej o to, żeby Grace pobyła u niej przez ten tydzień. Nie pytała o rozwiązania, które chodziły mu po głowie. Ani o koszty hotelu, w którym musieliby zamieszkać. A coś takiego jak środek turystycznego sezonu trwał na Hawajach cały czas. Miejsc po prostu nie było.

I skoro Rachel nie pytała, on nie odpowiedział. Zawsze byli fatalni w komunikowaniu się, ale dopiero od niedawna zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że połowa tego, co robiła to był czysty pokaz sił. Tylko, że to on zawsze był stroną przegrywającą. Jego praca była uzależniona od ich związku. A nawet kiedy był gliną, zarabiał o wiele mniej.

Steve zerknął na niego jeszcze raz, ale ponieważ odpowiedź nie nadciągała, zapalił silnik.

\- Chcesz jutro zabrać rano porsche? – spytał alfa jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Jutro szykuję się na porsche – przyznał.

Danny miał odrobinę ochotę spytać czy McGarrett planował kupić kolejne samochody tylko po to, aby się pokazać pod szkołą Grace. Bał się jednak odpowiedzi. Z drugiej też strony nie widział nawet całego terenu, który należał do Steve'a. Te posiadłości miały garaże, a zarówno porsche, które znał dobrze i półciężarówka stały zaparkowane na podjeździe, jakby to one były autami podręcznymi alfy.

\- Kono zaoferowała, że zbierzemy się na terapię dla ciebie – poinformował McGarretta, ponieważ ktoś musiał to zrobić.

\- Zgodzę się tylko pod warunkiem, że znajdziesz się ze mną na kozetce – prychnął Steve. – Już widzę minę terapeuty – dodał.

Danny nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale ta wizja akurat go rozbawiła.


	33. Chapter 33

Jeśli Steve nie wstał jakoś diabelnie wcześnie po to, aby pobiegać, umawiał się z Kono na wczesne surfowanie. Jakimś cudem jednak i tak zdążał wrócić na śniadanie, które Danny przygotowywał dla siebie i Grace. I odwoził ich oboje, niczym cudowny szofer, którym nie był. Danny miał gdzieś listę wykroczeń drogowych, które w czasie podróży robił alfa, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się czymś tak banalnym jak prawo czy ogólnie panujące na ulicach zasady.

Steve nie był tym alfą, który wjeżdża w kałuże wody, żeby ochlapać jak najwięcej czekających na autobus, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że był święty.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego wsiadam z tobą do auta – przyznał w końcu Danny, kiedy po raz kolejny wjeżdżali na skrzyżowanie w ostatniej fazie pomarańczowego.

W zasadzie mógł przysiąc, że widział czerwone. Alfa jednak nie planował hamować, więc on nie zaczął krzyczeć. Wrzeszczenie na kierowcę chyba nie było mile widziane. Nie był tylko pewien jak długo będzie sobie to wmawiał zanim zapomni i walnie Steve'a prosto w tą jego roześmianą twarz.

\- Ponieważ z jakiś powodów nadal nie kupiłeś swojego – odparł McGarrett.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że ceny na wyspie przekraczają zdrowy rozsądek i portfel samotnego ojca – odbił piłeczkę.

Steve przewrócił jedynie oczami. Pewnie dla niego to nie był problem, ale Danny nadal nie czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby ryzykować swoją stabilnością finansową dla czterech kółek. Oczywiście, że sprowadzenie samochodów z kontynentu musiało sporo kosztować, ale nie sądził, że to kwestia jednej nerki do sprzedania. A on naprawdę lubił swoje ciało w tym nietkniętym stanie, co teraz.

\- Mógłbym ci pożyczyć jeden z moich samochodów – zaproponował nagle Steve.

I Danny jakoś wiedział, że facet nie żartuje. Może przez to nienawidził 'bogaczy'. Nie mieli pojęcia o tym, że innym pozostawało jedynie poczucie godności.

\- Dobra, niczego nie mówiłem – rzucił alfa pospiesznie. – Ale wiesz, że kiedy samochód Kono się zepsuł, pożyczyła ode mnie auto i wszystko było w porządku – dodał.

\- Wiedziałem, że z jakiegoś powodu trzymasz porsche – powiedział, kiedy fakty poukładały się w jego głowie.

ooo

Grace wydawała się wniebowzięta, kiedy i tego dnia odwiedzili Kamekonę. Rodzina Kono stołowała się u niego prawdopodobnie co drugi dzień, bo Kame wspominał coś o poszerzeniu interesu. I Danny naprawdę nie był zaskoczony. Mógł nabijać się z krewetek w stylu New Jersey, ale Kamekona jednak był świetnym kucharzem. Nie przychodzili do niego jedynie z przyjaźni i dla specjalnych upustów cenowych. No może trochę tak, ale tylko dlatego, że Kono nigdy nie dawała się naciąć.

\- Adam wpadnie dzisiaj wieczorem – poinformował go nagle Steve, gdy w zasadzie był zajęty wytarciem twarzy własnej córki, która nie do końca dawała sobie radę z jedzeniem lodów jedną ręką.

\- Okeeeej – powiedział, zerkając niepewnie na alfę.

Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał pojęcia co to miało znaczyć. Steve chciał, żeby zostali na piętrze i nie przeszkadzali? Nie bardzo miał gdzie wyjść, odkąd Kono była zajęta rodziną. Grace pewnie nie powiedziałaby nie dla wieczornego spaceru, ale nie znał Honolulu ,aż tak dobrze. Poza tym nie miał swojej broni.

\- Zamierza odciągnąć Kono od rodziny. Będą udawali, że od dawna mieli wpaść – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Pomyślałem, że zamówimy pizzę… - dodał niepewnie.

Danny uniósł brew, bo nie spodziewał się, że McGarrett będzie go uprzedzał o gościach we własnym domu. Najwyraźniej jednak Steve był faktycznie świetnym współlokatorem, skoro uznawał jego niewielkie prawa na tej przestrzeni jako faktycznie istniejące.

\- Pizzę… - powiedział jednak niepewnie.

Horrorr ananasa ciążył nad tym daniem dość mocno.

\- Pizzę dla nas oraz pizzę dla ciebie. Upewnię się nawet, żeby nie piekła się w tym samym piecu co nasza – zakpił Steve.

Danny przez chwilę to rozważał.

\- Jeśli zarazki twojej pizzy zakażą moją, McGarrett…. – urwał sugestywnie.

ooo

Kono wydawała się spięta, kiedy siadała na kanapie Steve'a i pewnie ten cały rodzinny najazd jednak dał się jej we znaki. Nie wspominała o niczym, kiedy pracowali, ale wtedy byli tak zajęci wgapianiem się w wodę, że być może jednak coś przegapił. Jak cienie pod jej oczami.

\- Chcesz piwo? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Steve i Adam kręcili się po garażu, co wydawało mu się trochę dziwne. To było jedno z tych pomieszczeń, do których jeszcze nie dotarł. Nie chciał za bardzo wściubiać nosa tam, gdzie go nie chciano. Z drugiej strony McGarrett nigdy słowem nie powiedział, że nie mógł schodzić do garażu.

\- Nie, nie bardzo – powiedziała. – Gdzie Gracie?

\- Odrabia lekcje. Zejdzie, kiedy skończy albo kiedy trafi na coś, czego nie będzie potrafiła rozwiązać. Chociaż nie, wtedy ją najpierw usłyszymy – stwierdził bez cienia wątpliwości.

Kono wydobyła z siebie długie westchnienie, które nie do końca mu się podobało.

\- Masz wątpliwości? – spytał pospiesznie, bo słyszał wyraźnie, że Steve i Adam wracają.

Spojrzała na niego dość zakoczona. A potem na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie i znowu szok.

\- Ależ skąd. Nie co do niego – prychnęła Kono i jej humor się wydawał poprawiać. – Po prostu moja rodzina zjechała się i jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę o obowiązkach omegi, chyba kogoś zastrzelę. Mam ochotę spłodzić potomka z nieprawego łoża, niepobłogosławionego przez bogów – poinformowała go z cieniem desperacji, który doskonale znał.

Adam zatrzymał się w progu salonu, patrząc na nią ze skrajnym przerażeniem.

\- Czy ty też miałeś ochotę kogoś zabić? – spytała Kono.

Danny nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Tak i nie – przyznał.

\- Więc twoja rodzina nie była upierdliwa? – dopytywała Kono.

Steve rozsiadał się właśnie na kanapie, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jestem Włochem – zaczął ostrożnie. – Mamy inne zwyczaje – przyznał. – Albo płeć sprawia, że jednak nie jesteśmy pod takim nadzorem. Moja Ma po prostu uważała, że mój wybór to mój wybór, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo się jej nie podobała osoba, którą wybrałem.

\- Nie lubiła Rachel? – zdziwiła się Kono.

\- Rachel jest Brytyjką. Umówmy się, że nikt ich nie lubi – prychnął. – A jedyne o czym musisz myśleć to to, że to twój ślub, nie ich. Powiedz im, że mieli swoją szansę. A jak im nie pomoże, zacznij o ruchu New Age, gdzie omegi w twoim wieku płodzą nieślubne dzieci i nigdy nie wychodzą za alfy. Gwarantuję ci, że pomoże – stwierdził.

Adam spoglądał na niego, jakby najchętniej udusił go własnymi rękami. I to było dość ciekawe. Chyba pierwszy raz widział alfę, któremu tak zależało na ślubie.

\- Ona ci nie ucieknie – prychnął.

Kono spojrzała na swojego przyszłego alfę krzywo i przewróciła oczami.

\- Spróbuj słuchać od swojej ciotki w trzecim pokoleniu co twój wuj lubi w nocy, a zobaczymy czy będziesz cały czas szczęśliwy z powodu zaręczyn – powiedziała.

Adam odrobinę pozieleniał.

ooo

Grace kręciła się po salonie, kiedy myli ze Stevem naczynia. I bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że alfa potrafi wycierać cokolwiek. Kono i Adam wrócili do swoich domów. Nie wątpił, że Kalakaua miała przejść kolejną przeprawę ze swoimi krewnymi. A sądził, że Włosi są głośni i nie mieli żadnych granic. Tutejsze zwyczaje go przerażały.

\- Jak to się stało, że nie widzę nigdzie twojej gosposi, kamerdynera i dwóch służek? – spytał ciekawie.

Steve uniósł brew, a potem spokojnie wytarł talerz do sucha.

\- Nie lubię obcych w domu – przyznał alfa.

Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć… - zaczął.

\- Nie jesteście obcy – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – To nie tylko sprawa terytorialna. To kwestia wojskowa. Nie jesteście zagrożeniem – poinformował go spokojnie McGarrett.

\- Czuję się obrażony. Chyba pamiętasz jeszcze, że prawie cię obezwładniłem podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania – rzucił.

Steve prychnął.

\- Słowo klucz to 'prawie'. Jesteś wściekły o to, że nie przystawiam ci pistoletu do głowy za każdym razem, kiedy obracasz się w nocy na drugi bok? – zakpił McGarrett. – Nie chodzi o to czy jesteś uzbrojonym alfą, czy omegą z dzieckiem. Nie jesteś zagrożeniem, bo jesteś Danno – rzucił.

I tak nie był zadowolony z tego wyjaśnienia.

\- Jesteś neandertalczyk – poinformował go.

\- Nigdy temu nie zaprzeczyłem – odparł Steve.

I tym razem Danny nie miał żadnego komentarza.

ooo

Zarządca ich budynku nie miał dla nich dobrych wieści. Nie mogli wrócić do mieszkań przez kilka kolejnych dni. Mierniki czegoś tam, wykazały coś tam. Danny za bardzo nie słuchał, skupiony głównie na Grace, która została ze Stevem w samochodzie. Nie miał pojęcia o czym mówili, ale jego mała córeczka właśnie próbowała chyba wydłubać McGarrettowi oczy.

\- Czyli jak długo? – spytał wprost.

\- Wie pan jak to jest – zaczął facet.

\- Nie, nie wiem. Nie jestem stąd – przypomniał mu, chociaż nie dalej jak tydzień temu słyszał jak facet nazwał go _haole_ , kiedy Danny tylko się odwrócił.

\- Trzy dni, najwyżej cztery – rzucił tamten.

Danny westchnął przeciągle i spojrzał na McGarretta, który go obserwował. Wzruszył ramionami, a Steve pstryknął jego córkę palcem w nos. Nie bardzo rozumiał te metody komunikacji, ale chyba się sprawdzały w ich przypadku. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że Grace nie złamała drugiej ręki, kiedy opadła na tylne siedzenie samochodu.

\- Wrócę za trzy dni – poinformował zarządcę.

Miał nadzieję, że brzmiało to jak groźba.

ooo

Rachel nie była zadowolona, kiedy usłyszała, że Grace mieszkała przez prawie tydzień zaledwie kilka minut od jej domu. Zapewne sądziła, że Danny zatrzymał tę informacje dla siebie ze względu na swoją wewnętrzną złośliwość. On jednak wolał do końca nie przyznawać, że zatrzymywał się u niezwiązanego alfy, który irytował ją przez ostatnie dni tylko dla własnej satysfakcji.

Danny nie był idiotą. I nie musiał być też geniuszem, żeby widzieć, że Steve nie jest zadowolony z tego, że Grace przenosiła się do Rachel na wyznaczony przez sąd weekend. Taka jednak była umowa i jak dotąd nie mógł z tym nic zrobić.

Zaczynał się nawet zastanawiać czy dziecięca gorączka dotyczyła tylko omeg. Ten szczególny alfa wydawał się zarażony dokładnie tym samym co Kono. Może nawet planowali uprowadzić jego dziecko. Rozumiałby ich w pełni. Grace była szczególna. I rozdawała najlepsze uściski.

\- Dom jest cichy – powiedział Steve, kiedy tylko Grace zniknęła im z oczu w samochodzie Stana.

Danny miał ochotę zakpić, ale faktycznie wydawało się, jakby z posiadłości zniknęły wszystkie oznaki życia. A Grace nie zabrała nawet swoich zabawek, bo miała własny zestaw u Rachel. Nigdy nie przenosiła rzeczy z jednego domu do drugiego, co początkowo go dziwiło. A potem zrozumiał, że ona uważała, że żyje w dwóch światach. I może wraz z Rachel bawiły się w idealny dom, gdzie była perfekcjną córką odnoszącej sukcesy alfy.

Przy nim była jedynie dzieckiem, które kochał. I po dłuższym namyśle – to w pełni mu wystarczało.

\- Masz plany na weekend? – spytał ciekawie.

Steve podrapał się po karku, jakby to kompletnie go wybiło z równowagi. Może on też się czuł opuszczony przez ich przyszywaną córkę, która niebawem wychodziła za mąż. Kono nie miała dla nich już tak wiele czasu jak poprzednio. Nawet Adam pokazywał się częściej od niej po godzinach pracy, kiedy mogli po prostu usiąść i wypić piwo.

\- Mecz? – zaproponował McGarrett.

\- Jestem prawie rozczarowany – przyznał Danny. – Sądziłem, że masz jakiś skok ze spadochronem w planach. Albo ratowanie świata – dodał.

Steve wydał z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie.

Danny nie był nawet pewien skąd w ogóle wiedział jakimi emocjami emanował alfa. Pewne połączenie zostało między nimi, ale nie było aż tak mocne, żeby wyczuwał lekką irytację. Głównie starał się o tym nie myśleć. Z każdym jego były partnerem w policji, to wychodziło świetnie.

Teraz kiedy nie było Grace i obaj byli skazani na swoje towarzystwo, było trochę dziwnie. Steve ewidentnie nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, więc Danny podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu, zanim ruszył w stronę barku.

\- Siadaj. Zrobię ci Franka. Co ty na to? – spytał.

Steve uśmiechnął się w końcu do niego lekko.

\- Nie będę udawał. Kiedy zostaje u niej na weekend, nie jest fajnie – powiedział Danny.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle na to pozwalasz – przyznał Steve.

\- Bo Rachel jest jej matką, idioto. Jeśli chcesz, żeby ktoś był szczęśliwy, czasem robisz rzeczy, które niekoniecznie sprawiają, że ty jesteś szczęśliwy. Na tym polega miłość. A ta miłość rodzicielska jest najgorsza. Wtedy nawet nie mrugniesz okiem, kiedy wyrwiesz sobie serce z własnej woli – powiedział.

I spodziewał się kpin, ale Steve patrzył na niego trochę zaskoczony, a częściowo chyba przerażony.

\- Nikt ci tego nigdy nie powiedział? – prychnął Danny.

\- Nie, nikt nie mówił do mnie o miłości – stwierdził Steve, obserwując go, jakby Danny był dość ciekawym okazem zwierzęcia.

Nie bardzo wiedział jak się z tym czuć. Przede wszystkim każde wspomnienie Kono o McGarretcie zawsze kończyło się dodaniem, że alfa miał naprawdę kiepskie dzieciństwo. Mówiła coś o terapiach i fakcie, że Steve nie dogadywał się z ojcem. Danny jednak nie chciał drążyć tematu. Trudno mu jednak było nie spoglądać na McGarretta inaczej, kiedy siedział taki zmieszany samym wspomnieniem o emocjach.

I może dlatego nie potrafili się porozumieć, bo Danny rzadko ukrywał to co czuje. Nigdy nie miał powodu. Grace kochała go bezwarunkowo. I zaczynał rozumieć, że pieniądze Stana tego nie zmienią.

\- Jeśli pozwolimy na jeszcze jedną minutę ciszy, będzie niekomfortowo – powiedział, a potem podał Steve'owi drinka.

Od czasu zmiany pracy nie zrobił ani jednego Franka. Sam ich nie pijał. Steve wydawał się jednak je naprawdę lubić. Początkowo sądził, że alfa schodził po nie z biura, żeby go zirytować. I pewnie po części miał rację.

Wyciągnął się na kanapie, zastanawiając się czy w telewizji faktycznie będzie jakiś mecz. Musieli przeżyć dwie doby bez Grace. Nigdy nie był w tym dobry.

\- Ty nie pijesz? – zdziwił się Steve.

\- Piwo – rzucił Danny. – Ale pod warunkiem, że faktycznie będziemy mieli co obejrzeć.

\- Nagrałem dwa mecze – przyznał Steve. – Inna strefa czasowa – przyznał.

\- A wziąłem cię za fana surfingu – prychnął Danny.

\- Grałem w futbol w szkole średniej. Możesz spytać China kto złamał wszystkie jego rekordy – odparł Steve i w jego głosie było słychać cień dumy.

\- A jak długo ostały się twoje? – zakpił.

McGarrett spojrzał na niego ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Do dzisiaj – poinformował go alfa. – Ten rekord w pływaniu, który zrobiłem w Annapolis, nadal jest aktualny – dodał.

I Danny bardzo starał się nie być pod wrażeniem. Możliwe jednak, że podświadomie odpowiadał na jakieś pierwotne instynkty, które próbował w sobie tłumić od lat. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że Steve jest wysportowany. Nawet gdyby nie wiedział, że McGarrett każdego ranka biegał albo surfował z Kono, wystarczyło popatrzeć kilka dni wcześniej na to jak bawił się z Grace na desce. Wiosłowanie sprawiło, że napięły się wszystkiego jego mięśnie. I nie było omegi czy bety na plaży, która przynajmniej raz nie rzuciłaby okiem. Pewnie dziecko z McGarrettem konfundowało każdego, ale może tak było lepiej, bo Steve prawdopodobnie nie mógłby się odgonić od zainteresowanych. A sam nie wydawał się emanować sygnałami 'jestem do wzięcia'.

\- Nie będę pytał dalej, bo woda sodowa już uderza ci do głowy – zakpił.

\- To są same fakty, Danno. Pewnym rzeczom nie możesz po prostu zaprzeczyć – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Nawet nie próbuję – przyznał. – Idę po piwo. Wziąć ci jedno czy później też będziesz wolał drinka? – spytał.

Steve zerknął na swoją szklaneczkę, która powoli się opróżniała.

\- Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał zrobić mi kolejnego drinka… - zaczął alfa.

Danny nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Nigdy nie był tym omegą, który komukolwiek usługiwał, ale to był rodzaj przysługi. Uprzejmości, którą mógł się wykazać, skoro Steve pozwalał im tutaj zostać tak długo, jak będą musieli. Zresztą robił dla McGarretta Franki, kiedy jeszcze pracował w barze. I było w tym coś przyjemnie znajomego. Lubił rutyny, chociaż to one podobno były najbardziej zgubne.

Kiedy wrócił z piwem w dłoni, McGarrett trzymał stopy na stole.

\- Chryste, musisz zachowywać się jak zwierze? Nogi na podłogę – powiedział. – Jemy przy tym stole.

\- Jemy w kuchni – rzucił Steve, ale przynajmniej posłuchał. – Włączam mecz – ostrzegł go, więc Danny rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie.


	34. Chapter 34

Zdał sobie sprawę, że odkąd Grace nie było, mogli siedzieć o wiele dłużej, nie obawiając się, że jego córka będzie marudzić w kwestii położenia się do łóżka. Danny sączył powoli trzecie piwo, trochę zaskoczony, że Steve jak do tej pory nie zrobił żadnego komentarza w kierunku jego wybuchów złości, kiedy jeden z zawodników grał jak idiota.

\- Jesteś jednym z tych ludzi, no nie? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

W domu nie było cicho. Dźwięki telewizora skutecznie wypełniały przetrzeń, ale on nigdy nie słuchał komentarzy, które leciały w tle. Doskonale wiedział na co patrzył, a to była fuszerka.

\- Jakich ludzi? – spytał Steve, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

\- Tych, którzy nie kibicują – prychnął Danny.

\- Myślę, że wydzierasz się za nas dwóch – odparł McGarrett, uśmiechając się lekko. – Jesteś bardziej rozrywkowy niż ten mecz – dodał.

Danny nie mógł się nie zgodzić, ale tylko dlatego, że obie drużyny pokazywały się z jak najgorszej strony. Nawet z jego kolanem biegłby lepiej. Chwytanie piłek nigdy nie było dla niego problemem. McGarrett pewnie nie mógł na to patrzeć, skoro kiedyś był nienajgorszym zawodnikiem. Danny nie zaliczał go jeszcze do 'dobrych'. Musiałby zobaczyć najpierw co alfa potrafi naprawdę. Przechwałki nigdy do niego nie przemawiały.

Danny odstawił pustą butelkę na stolik, wzdychając przeciągle. Zostało im kilka ostatnich minut, na które nie chciał nawet patrzeć. I nie chodziło o to, że jego drużyna przegrywała. Po prostu nie pokazali na co ich stać.

\- Przynieść ci kolejne? – spytał Steve.

\- Nie – odparł, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Wolałbym się jutro nie obudzić, czując się tak, jakbym oberwał deską surfingową.

Steve spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Czy ty właśnie zrobiłeś metaforę w hawajskim stylu? – spytał alfa.

\- Nie mów Kono – poprosił niemal od razu, bo to oznaczałoby tylko kłopoty.

A on nie chciał pływać na desce wraz z nimi o piątej nad ranem. Grace byłaby wniebowzięta, ale on potrzebował odpoczynku. I snu. Kochał spać.

\- Nie uwierzyłaby mi – odparł Steve.

I Danny był pewien, że to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że McGarrett już raz ją wkręcił z wieczorem panieńskim. Danny nie wiązał się jedynie z kobietami i na pewno nie potrzebował czuć się z tego powodu kochanym i wspieranym. Tolerancja Hawajczyków już i tak sięgała za daleko. On wystrzelałby swoją rodzinę, gdyby pojawili się u niego wszyscy na raz, dając mu dobre rady. Pozwolił na to podczas okresu, kiedy nie byli z Rachel razem, ale jeszcze sprawa rozwodowa była w toku. I jego alfa prawie to wykorzystała na swoją korzyść. Z pewnych powodów był dorosły i podejmował decyzje sam.

\- Jesteś sam sobie winien – powiedział tylko.

\- Danno – jęknął Steve.

I to nawet było przyjemne pod nieobecność Grace. Kiedy oboje zaczynali z tymi swoimi minami niepocieszonych alf, nie miał szans. Dlatego od tygodnia jedli naleśniki na śniadanie. Naprawdę nie był, aż takim fanem smażenia ich każdego dnia. Nie miał jednak za bardzo wyboru i Steve to wykorzystywał.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – powiedział.

Steve wbił wzrok w telewizor, ale w kąciku jego ust błąkał się mały uśmieszek.

\- Chcesz jeszcze jednego drinka? – spytał, bo szklanka McGarretta była pusta.

\- I co zrobisz z pijanym alfą? – zakpił Steve.

\- Z pijanym alfą? – upewnił się. – Chyba już wiesz, że radzę sobie całkiem dobrze – prychnął. – Jeśli będziesz pijany, będzie tylko łatwiej – dodał, ponieważ nadal uważał, że ten tekst o tym, że Danny nie jest żadnym przeciwnikiem, był obraźliwy.

\- Jestem SEAL – przypomniał mu McGarrett.

\- Jesteś exSEAL, na pewno coś wyleciało ci z głowy – odparł.

Steve odstawił szklankę na stolik i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął.

\- Pokażę ci jak zablokować prawidłowo wszystkie stawy – obiecał mu McGarrett.

I to było kuszące. Danny chciał wiedzieć jak Steve się wyrywał. Tego triku nie pokazywali im w akademii policyjnej. Wykręcanie sobie rąk w piątkowy wieczór w salonie alfy wydawało mu się jednak idiotycznie dziecinne. Nie potrzebował zajęć z obrony. Doskonale skopywał tyłki każdemu, kto mu podskoczył. McGarrett wiedział o tym dobrze, skoro nie zaczął panikować po zajściu w hotelu. Miał na to kilka dni i nie wyniknęło z tego nic, co urażałoby jego dumę. Jeśli próbował jakoś dodatkowo zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Kono albo ona o tym nie wiedziała, albo przemówiła mu do rozsądku.

Nie wiedział czy zapisała się jednak na te zajęcia, których Adam się obawiał.

\- Chyba się nie boisz – rzucił Steve.

\- Mam córkę w wieku szkolnym. Jeśli sądzisz, że nazwiesz mnie tchórzem, zaczniesz gdakać i to na mnie podziała, możesz się zdziwić – ostrzegł go.

\- Gdakać? Danno, ile ty masz lat? – spytał Steve.

\- Nieważne – mruknął.

Grace gdakała tylko raz, kiedy chciała, aby wraz z nią uczył się surfingu. Był ponad to.

Jednak mecz się kończył, a jemu się nudziło. A McGarrett był tym rodzajem wyzwania, które trudno było odrzucić.

\- Jeśli coś stłuczemy… - zaczął.

\- Nie mam żadnej porcelany z dynastii Ming – prychnął Steve, podnosząc się pospiesznie z kanapy.

Danny poprawił swoją koszulę, starając się jakoś rozciągnąć mięśnie. Spędził w pozycji siedzącej prawie dwie godziny. Nie należało się spodziewać po nim cudów. McGarrett też był w o wiele lepszej kondycji od niego. Danny gdyby nawet chciał zacząć ćwiczyć, nie miał kiedy.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś kpiącego komentarza, ale Steve wydawał się skupiony. Obserwował go, jakby Danny był prawdziwym przeciwnikiem. I miał nadzieję, że alfy nie poniesie, bo nie chciał skończyć z wywichniętym barkiem.

\- Kto próbuje tego na kim? – spytał rzeczowo.

\- Zrobię to co poprzednio – powiedział Steve. – Ty zrób swoją część szybko, a ja ci pokażę jak się z tego wydostałem – zaproponował.

I to totalnie grało dla Danny'ego. Nadgarstek Steve'a znalazł się w jego dłoni, zanim zdążył o tym świadomie pomyśleć. To było jak oddychanie. Widział plecy McGarretta przez ułamek sekundy, zanim mężczyzna sięgnął po niego drugą ręką, wyrywając się jednocześnie z jego uścisku, kiedy Danny się rozproszył. Po chwili zamienili się miejscami, chociaż on został raczej przewieszony przez oparcie kanapy.

\- Widziałeś? – spytał Steve.

\- Nie mam tak długich rąk – prychnął, a potem nacisk zniknął i mógł się wyprostować spokojnie.

Ostatnim razem Steve przyparł go do ściany i mówił wprost do jego ucha. Nie wiedział jak rozumieć dystans, który alfa narzucił teraz. Lekcje samoobrony zawsze oznaczały sporo kontaktu, potu i wyzwisk. A przynajmniej tak wyglądały z jego strony.

\- Kiedy będziesz wykręcał moją rękę, nie trzymaj jej przy moich plecach. Musisz drugą ręką przytrzymać mój łokieć i nie pozwolić się mu zgiąć. Inaczej każdy cię dosięgnie – wyjaśnił mu Steve. – Ten rodzaj blokady, który pokazałeś, jest stosowany, kiedy wsadzasz kogoś do radiowozu. Nie zawsze masz o co oprzeć napastnika. Wtedy jednak musisz przyblokować go ciałem – poinformował go spokojnie.

Równie dobrze mogli rozmawiać o pogodzie.

Kiedy tym razem Steve wyciągnął swoją dłoń, Danny faktycznie przytrzymał go w łokciu. McGarrett zamarł odwrócony do niego plecami, unieruchomiony. I to było prawie jak triumf, dopóki pieprzony SEAL nie wsunął się pod własną rękę i z tego pułapu nie uderzył go pod kolanem, zmuszając jego nogę do ugięcia się. Danny wylądował na podłodze, zanim zdążył mrugnąć. I nie umknęło mu, że Steve nie celował ani przez chwilę w jego wcześniej kontuzjowane kolano.

McGarrett chyba zamierzał się roześmiać niczym idiota, którym był, ale Danny podciął go, gdy tylko nadażyła się okazja. Przez chwilę się siłowali, bo najchętniej obiłby Steve'owi tą szczęśliwą buźkę, ale nie miał jak do niej sięgnąć. Gdyby Grace była razem z nimi, na pewno już oblepiałaby twarz alfy naklejkami z fokami. Tymczasem Danny przyciskał do podłogi całkiem rosłego SEALa i nie wyglądało na to, aby ktokolwiek miał przerwać ten impas.

Doskonale potrafił przyblokować Steve'a tak, aby alfa nie znalazł się na nim. To nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że był całkiem świadom tego, że ocieranie się o drugie ciało, kiedy rozstał się ze swoim alfą całe miesiące temu, nie było rozsądne. Nie wypił dość, żeby zwalić to na alkohol, a Steve patrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie.

I kiedy przestali się szamotać, zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Steve wcześniej splótł ich palce razem, kiedy walczyli o to, kto będzie czyje nadgarstki ściskał. To był pewien rodzaj kompromisu, który zawarli.

McGarrett w końcu uniósł lekko głowę, jakby próbował go pocałować i Danny zsunął się z niego, trochę zaskoczony, a może i przerażony. Skłamałby, gdyby miał powiedzieć, że nie wiedział skąd się to wzięło. Zachowywał się jak idealny omega przez kilka ostatnich dni, gdy razem mieszkali. Dzisiaj nawet przynosił Steve'owi drinki. Jeśli alfie mieszało się od tego w głowie, Danny mógł mu wyjaśnić raz jeszcze, że to nie było tak.

\- Chciałeś mnie pocałować – stwierdził, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

Leżeli na podłodze, plecami na posadzce. Steve nie patrzył na niego, co może było dobre pod pewnymi względami.

\- Jeśli wysłałem mylne sygnały… - zaczął.

\- Nie, byłeś dość czytelny przez cały czas. Wiem, że nie szukasz związku – powiedział Steve i zerknął na niego w końcu. – Dalej chcę cię pocałować – dodał alfa, zaskakując go trochę.

Danny miał nadzieję, że nie było słychać jak głośno bije jego serce.

\- Grace nie ma w domu. To jest piątkowy wieczór, który spędzamy przy piwie, oglądając fatalny mecz. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej lubię tak o tym myśleć. Szanuję cię – podjął Steve.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – zapewnił go.

\- Dokładnie. I wiem czego nie chcesz. Wiem też, że długo nikt cię nie dotknął. Długo ja nie dotykałem nikogo. I wiem, że ci się podobam – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Skoro wiem, że nic z tego nie będzie, co powiesz na to, że jednak cię pocałuję? – spytał.

\- Jesteś trochę nienormalny – przyznał Danny, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby powstrzymać McGarretta, kiedy ten ułożył się na nim wygodniej.

Gdyby ktoś wcześniej spytał go jak całuje Steve McGarrett wymruczałby coś na temat prymitywnych alf. Może dodałby coś o terytorialnych bzdetach, bo SEAL dokładnie tak zachowywał się na co dzień. Tymczasem ten pocałunek był ledwo muśnięciem ust, jakby Steve go testował. A może sprawdzał nieznane wody. Upewniał się, że może faktycznie posunąć się dalej.

Danny bez wahania zarzucił mu dłonie na ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej, bo jeśli faktycznie to robili, powinni to zrobić dobrze. McGarrett miał rację w tym, że od dawna go nikt nie dotykał. Rachel pod koniec ich małżeństwa nawet wykazywała zainteresowanie nim, ale sama myśl teraz wprawiała go w obrzydzenie. Robiła to tylko po to, aby on nie wiedział, że to już koniec. I nie chciał pchać się w kolejną emocjonalną huśtawkę.

Steve wydawał się to pojmować, więc może to pożądanie, któremu wcale nie przeczył, mogli przekuć na coś sensownego. Przynajmniej na tę jedną noc, dopóki Grace była poza domem, a nikt ich nie widział. I nikt nie wiedział.

Steve westchnął w jego usta, a potem przesunął dłonią po jego żebrach, niecierpliwie. Jakby nie wiedział co najpierw dotknąć i Danny zapewne uznałby to za pochlebstwo, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystko w nim się wyrywało. Nigdy nie był zbyt cierpliwym kochankiem i może to miało się teraz na nich odbić. Nie sądził, że mieli dotrzeć do sypialni kiedykolwiek. A twarda podłoga nie sprzyjała czemuś zaawansowanemu. Jeśli nawet mieli się jedynie ocierać o siebie jak zwierzęta w rui, nie miał nic przeciwko. Jego ostatni satysfakcjonujący orgazm był tak dawno, że nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

\- Danny – wyszeptał Steve tuż przy jego ustach, kiedy rozdzielili się, dysząc.

Czuł rękę alfy na swoim pośladku. Ugiął nogę w kolanie tylko po to, żeby McGarrett mógł wsunąć dłoń dalej, ale Steve patrzył na niego, jakby szukał jakiejś pieprzonej odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego Danny nie znał. Rozsunął więc nogi, bo to do tej pory sprawdzało się za uniwersalny język w każdej części świata. Niskie warknięcie, które wydobyło się z ust McGarretta było nawet satysfakcjonujące, gdyby nie fakt, że alfa zaczął się podnosić. I Danny bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że zostanie pociągnięty wraz z nim.

\- Cholera – wyrwało mu się.

Steve jednak wbił palce w jego pośladki, zmuszając go do jakiegoś ruchu, więc oplótł nogi wokół pasa McGarretta, w myślach obiecując sobie, że jeszcze to przedyskutują. Może gdyby nie podniecało go tak bardzo, że alfa go podniósł bez wyraźnych problemów, robiłby mu wykład już teraz. Danny wiedział, że jest sporo niższy od Steve'a, ale jego waga jednak nie była piórkowa.

Wczepił się w mężczyznę, starając się dostać jakoś do jego karku, gdy McGarrett wspinał się do góry. Nie miał pojęcia jak dotarli do sypialni, ale Steve zaledwie kopnął za sobą drzwi, nie przejmując się cholernym trzaskiem, który za tym poszedł. A potem Danny został niemal wbity w ścianę i może to nie było dokładnie delikatne, ale nie planował przerywać Steve'owi, kiedy facet ewidentnie miał misję. I totalnie popierał techniki SEAL, które nakazywały najwyraźniej wytyczenie szlaku wzdłuż jego szyi. Zdziesiątkowanie guzików jego koszuli może nie było konieczne – poddałyby się, gdyby Steve dał im szansę. Danny jednak totalnie rozumiał sentyment. Pewnie gdyby miał krawat – Steve pozbyłby się go w oka mgnieniu.

Alfa przyssał się do jego obojczyka, robiąc tam coś, co zapewne miało być malinką i Danny wierzgnął mimowolnie.

\- Praca – sapnął i Steve westchnął, zanim postawił go na nogach z powrotem.

Niemal sądził, że zrobił coś źle, gdy McGarrett zabrał się za pasek jego spodni. I Danny nie oponował. Szarpnął jedynie za t-shirt Steve'a z nadzieją, że alfa zrozumie, że rozbieranie oznaczało partycypowanie obu stron tak samo. Nie chciał skończyć w łóżku z ubranym facetem, który w połowie zda sobie sprawę, że nie ściągnął nawet spodni. Otarcia od ubrań nie były przyjemne.

Pchnął alfę na łóżko, skopując buty i skarpetki. Steve spoglądał na niego z pewną dozą zaciekawienia, a przynajmniej tak to odbierał w ciemności. I miał ochotę spytać czy McGarrett ostatni raz robił to z Cath, ale to byłoby nieodpowiednie. Teraz powinni zapomnieć o wszystkim i po prostu pieprzyć się do nieprzytomności, bo tego właśnie potrzebował. I sądząc po tym jak alfa oddychał – urwanie, przyspieszonymi krótkimi westchnieniami pozbywał się powietrza – nie był w tym sam.

Ściągnął z niego spodnie bez najmniejszego problemu. Może to było błogosławieństwo surferów. Mogli uprawiać seks gdziekolwiek, bo rozebranie ich nie zabierało nawet kilku sekund. I kiedy położył się na o wiele większym ciele, Steve znowu ścisnął jego pośladki, jakby badał ich pieprzony kształt. A na pewno nie były umięśnione, bo Danny nie był miss fitnessu, biegającą każdego ranka. Tam, gdzie Kono była smukła i szczupła, on miał fałdki, które nawet za dnia nie wyglądały za dobrze. Spodziewał się, że w dotyku też nie są najwspanialsze.

\- Steve – zaczął, nie wiedząc nawet, co chce powiedzieć.

Może coś w rodzaju 'szybciej' albo 'przejdźmy do sedna'. McGarrett jednak pocałował go, obracając ich tak na łóżku, że teraz nie miał gdzie uciec. I udo alfy znalazło się między jego nogami, pocierając jego twardego fiuta raz po raz, dostarczając tyle przyjemnego tarcia, że nie mógł nie rozszerzyć bardziej nóg, zapraszając Steve'a głębiej. Dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał go od samego początku.

Spodziewał się, że alfa spyta albo może zainicjuje jakoś stosunek, ale McGarrett całował go dalej, jakby mieli na tym właśnie poprzestać. Chociaż czuł wyraźnie jak twardy był Steve, jak bardzo zaczynał się sączyć. I nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby poczuć go w sobie, choćby za minutę. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie potrzebował wiele czasu. Już czuł jak staje się luźny i może nawet odrobinę mokry, chociaż jego lekarz twierdził, że to się nie miało stać jakoś wcześnie. Rozwód odcisnął się nawet na jego pieprzonej biologii.

\- Steve – powiedział, kiedy tylko złapał oddech.

McGarrett całował jego szyję, jakby nie miał jej dość. I Danny powinien był wiedzieć, że jak na prymitywa przystało, Steve skupi się na tych terytoriach, do których wcześniej nie miał dostępu.

\- Już – obiecał mu jednak alfa i to go trochę uspokoiło.

Zakładał jednak, że poczuje palce w całkiem innym miejscu. Tymczasem Steve objął jego fiuta dłonią, obciągając mu parę razy, jakby chciał Danny'ego doprowadzić do maksymalnego wzwodu. Jakby Danny nie był w tym punkcie od dobrych kilku minut, czekając tylko i wyłącznie na spełnienie.

\- Mogę? – spytał McGarrett i Danny miał ochotę się roześmiać.

A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve nie pyta o seks, a przynajmniej nie całkiem. Lewa dłoń alfy masowała tył jego głowy, zsuwając się w okolice jego karku. Drażniąc go tym niby dotykiem. Wspomnieniem czegoś, co dzielili. Dłoń na jego fiucie ruszyła parę razy, jakby Steve czekał na niego teraz i tylko zabijał czas.

Pewnie nie było dobrej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Danny jednak nie widział ten jeden raz żadnego problemu.

\- Jasne – odparł. – Tylko się rusz – dodał, a McGarrett wyszczerzył się jak wariat.

Jego ciało zwiotczało, kiedy alfa zacisnął dłoń na jego karku, nie na tyle, żeby bolało – ale był całkiem świadom dotyku. Tego wszystkiego, co przychodziło wraz ze świadomością, że jednak przez tę chwilę do kogoś przynależał. Ręka na jego fiucie wydawała się wybawieniem. Steve co prawda nie wiedział, co Danny lubił, ale to nie miało znaczenia, kiedy rozluźniał się coraz bardziej, nie walcząc ten jeden raz z nikim i niczym. Orgazm w zasadzie był oczywistą fazą przejścia z jednego punktu w drugi. I nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy zasnął.


	35. Chapter 35

Danny budził się przez jakiś czas. Początkowo docierało do niego jedynie to, że nadal było ciemno. Ciężka ręka alfy spoczywała na jego biodrze, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Powietrze wydawało się dziwnie gęste, a może odnosił takie wrażenie, bo otaczał go zapach spoconych ciał. Steve nie spał, tego był pewien. Alfa trącał nosem jego kark, jakby nie do końca wiedział co teraz zrobić. I Danny był całkiem świadom tego, że McGarrett nadal był twardy jak diabli.

Próbował odwrócić do niego twarz, ale Steve prychnął, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Zacisnął palce na jego biodrze tak mocno, że zapewne zostawił tam ślady. I Danny był pewien, że to była całkiem zaplanowana akcja.

\- Poważnie? Nie pozwoliłem ci zostawić na mnie dziecinnej malinki, to starasz się o siniaki? – spytał wprost.

Steve pocałował go w ramię bez słowa wypychając swoje biodra do przodu. Otarł się o niego i Danny zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym ile ma lat, bo jego fiut zaczynał być dość zainteresowany.

\- Ile spałem? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Kilka minut – odparł Steve.

Miał ochotę się przeciągnąć, ale to było trudne, kiedy McGarrett był tak solidną większą łyżeczką. Danny nie przypominał sobie, aby ktokolwiek go tak obejmował. Chociaż Rachel była alfą, jej drobne ciało wpasowywało się w niego idealnie. Ta obecna pozycja nie była niemiła. Wręcz przeciwnie. I może w tym tkwił problem, bo równie dobrze mógł zaraz zasnąć ponownie.

Steve tymczasem całował dalej jego barki, zostawiając na nich mrowiące odciski swoich ust. Raz czy dwa złapał za jego skórę zębami, ale nie przygryzł jej. Danny nim się zorientował, wypychał swoje pośladki w tył na spotkanie bioder McGarretta. Mokry ślad na jego skórze doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, bo pojęcia nie miał dlaczego alfa nie ruszy się w końcu.

\- Steve – warknął.

McGarrett prychnął w jego włosy.

\- Niecierpliwy – stwierdził alfa.

\- Teraz się orientujesz? – zakpił Danny, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać.

A potem wydał z siebie dość niemęski odgłos, kiedy dziewięćdziesiąt kilogramów alfy przywarło do niego, wciskając go w materac. Nie było w tym nic z delikatności, kiedy McGarrett wsunął udo między jego nogi, zmuszając go do rozstawienia ich szerzej. Nie protestował, starając się jakoś dogonić usta alfy, które całowały go z czymś, co nazwać mógł jedynie siłą i pasją. W jego żyłach krew zaczynała nareszcie szybciej płynąć, a każde kolejne pchnięcie sprawiało, że stawał się tylko bardziej twardy. Fakt, że jego dłonie były uwięzione w ciasnym uścisku nie pomagał. Nie miał pojęcia, że coś takiego będzie go podniecało, ale siła Steve'a była pociągająca. Jeszcze nie tak dawno alfa podniósł go bez problemów, więc taki mały pokaz tego, co kryją jego mięśnie teraz, było w zasadzie niczym.

Danny nie mógł się jednak ruszyć, ani za bardzo nic powiedzieć, kiedy Steve wsuwał w niego swój język, wymuszając na nim nic innego jak tylko posłuszeństwo. A on potrafił świetnie współpracować, kiedy tylko widział cel, więc poddał się temu, pozwalając alfie prowadzić. Ten jeden raz.

Steve wydał z siebie dziwny jęk, kiedy Danny się rozluźnił i satysfakcja, która promieniowała od mężczyzny teraz powinna go irytować. Nie potrafił się jednak na to zdobyć, kiedy ocierali się o siebie tak cudownie . Jego jądra robiły się coraz cięższe, penis Steve'a od dłuższego czasu przesuwał się po zagłębieniu w jego udzie, pieprząc jego pachwinę, jakby nie było lepszych miejsc, gdzie mógłby się znaleźć.

Rozsunął nogi tylko szerzej, bo ostatnim razem to pomogło i Steve puścił jego nadgarstki, czego prawie żałował. Wrażenie dotyku alfy jednak tam pozostało, a dłoń Steve'a zsunęła się między jego pośladki, badając jego wejście. Palec McGarretta zebrał resztki wilgoci, która się tam pojawiła, zanim nacisnął płasko na jego mięśnie. Danny mimowolnie się spiął, chociaż to było bardziej z zaskoczenia niż czegokolwiek innego. Szybko pozwolił swojemu ciału na odprężenie, kiedy Steve wsunął w niego zaledwie opuszek swojego palca. To wrażenie było dobrą zapowiedzią tego co miało nadejść. Dłonie McGarretta zawsze mu się podobały. Alfa miał długie palce, szczupłe, z wyraźnie zarysowanymi kośćmi. Danny był pewien, że każdą z nich odczuje, kiedy Steve będzie go przygotowywał i nie pomylił się.

\- Mogę? – spytał McGarrett, odsuwając się od niego na krótką chwilę.

Danny czuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie nadal pozostawały na materacu, chociaż były wolne od dobrych kilku minut.

\- Jeśli zaraz nie znajdziesz się we mnie, kopnę cię – powiedział, ale jakoś nie mógł znaleźć sił, żeby to zabrzmiało groźnie.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego, mrużąc oczy.

Zanim zdążył zakpić, Danny ściągnął go na siebie w dół. Zaplótł nogi wokół pasa McGarretta, nie zostawiając w zasadzie niczego w ukryciu.

\- Cholera – sapnął Steve i dokładnie na taką reakcję liczył.

Alfa po omacku sięgnął do szafki, szukając zapewne lubrykantu. I Danny bardzo nie chciał myśleć o wieczorach, które McGarrett spędzał w tym łóżku. Wilgotny już palec wsunął się w niego prawie po drugi kłykieć, wybijając powietrze z jego płuc. Nie sądził, że był aż tak rozluźniony, ale jego organizm sam reagował na alfę. I może faktycznie to było za długo od ostatniego razu, kiedy ktoś go dotykał w ten sposób.

Steve pieprzył go palcem niespiesznie, korzystając z niewielkiej przestrzeni, którą mu pozostawił. Pocałunki, które zostawiał na jego twarzy były kompletnie przypadkowe. Ich usta rzadko kiedy się spotykały, bo alfa odrywał się od niego w chwilę później, celując w nos albo policzek. Gdyby wiedział, że wielozadaniowość nie jest jedną z zalet Steve'a przygotowałby się sam.

Zamiast tego jednak objął twarz McGarretta dłońmi, celując ustami alfy dokładnie tam gdzie je chciał. Pocałunek nie należał do tych idealnych, ale kogo to obchodziło. Steve w końcu wsuwał w niego kolejny palec, krzyżyjąc je we wnętrzu Danny'ego dokładnie tak jak tego potrzebował. McGarrett nawet nie próbował szukać jego prostaty, co było dobre, odkąd czuł, że jego ciało zaczęło produkować takie cholerne ilości wilgoci, że może powinni byłi sobie odpuścić z tym lubrykantem. Jego twardy fiut przestał stanowić taki problem, odkąd czuł jak pełny był teraz. Jak bardzo, paradoksalnie, pusty.

Trzeci palec był problematyczny, ale Steve dyszał w jego usta, jakby coraz trudniej przychodziło mu kontrolowanie się. Danny zastanawiał się jak to dla niego wygląda. Czy ten zapach wilgoci i podniecenia też sprawia, że jego zmysły wariują. On w tym momencie widział jedynie alfę. A Steve wpatrywał się w niego z taką determinacją, że nie miał wątpliwości, że był centrum jego wszechświata.

\- Chryste, Danny – wyrwało się alfie i doskonale wiedział co przez to mówił.

To było cholernie intensywne. Czuł go w pieprzonych opuszkach palców. Może nie powinien był macać jego karku, przywracając połączenie, nad którego zerwaniem Danny pracował od kilku dni. Takie więzi nie przeszkadzały mu normalnie, ale Steve nie był jego partnerem. W żadnym sensie.

\- Chcę… - zaczął McGarrett i urwał.

Gdyby ten głód nie był tak czytelny w jego oczach, Danny pewnie miałby teraz w głowie całą listę rzeczy, które mogli robić w tej chwili.

\- Dobra, dobra – powiedział szybko, bo jeśli mieli to zrobić w ten sposób, powinni się ruszyć. – Dobra, zwiąż nas, cholera – wyrwało mu się.

I Steve warknął, pewnie dlatego, że jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na palcach alfy.

\- Jak? – spytał krótko McGarrett.

\- Tak? – zaproponował, bo chociaż to nie była najwygodniejsza pozycja, chciał całej siły alfy.

A tak Steve miał największe możliwośći ruchu.

McGarrett spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale jego palce już wysuwały się z Danny'ego. A w chwilę potem przegryzał opakowanie kondomu.

\- Wiesz, że to się nie uda jak nie zabierzesz nóg? – rzucił Steve.

I może faktycznie powinien był to przemyśleć wcześniej.

\- Pokaż co tam masz żołnierzu – prychnął.

I niemal czuł jak Steve w ciemności przewrócił oczami.

\- Jestem SEAL, Danny. SEALe są w Marynarce – poinformował go alfa, takim tonem, jakby mówienie sprawiało mu ból.

A potem to Danny został bez słów, kiedy tępa główka fiuta McGarretta wbiła się w niego. I alfa złapał go za biodra, ustawiając go na pościeli według własnych potrzeb. Wsunął się w niego do połowy, zanim spojrzał na Danny'ego zagubiony, jakby pojęcia nie miał dlaczego to jest takie dobre. A było diabelnie idealne. Steve był odrobinę za duży, a może to on nie robił tego tak dawno. Danny czuł, że jego ścianki zaciskają się na każdym milimetrze fiuta McGarretta. Alfa musiał walczyć o każdy centymetr i to było doskonałe. To było dobre.

Steve zostawił jego biodra w spokoju, splatając zamiast tego palce ich dłoni razem, zanim przeniósł swój punkt ciężkości, wchodząc w niego jednym płynnym pociągnięciem. Danny zapewne przesunąłby się na pościeli, gdyby McGarrett nie przyciskał go tak mocno do materaca. Jego ciało nie zaprotesowało przeciw tej inwazji, jeśli już – zacisnął mięśnie, aby sprawdzić czy Steve jest naprawdę po jądra w jego tyłku. Alfa stęknął z wysiłku, jakby to było odrobinę za wiele.

Kiedy wycofał się w końcu, Danny poczuł cholerną pustkę. Jego własna wilgoć stanowiła idealny lubrykant i zaczynała się coraz bardziej sączyć. Steve wszedł w niego o wiele szybciej, zaciskając ich palce niemal boleśnie, patrząc na niego, jakby nie mógł znieść, że cokolwiek mu umknie. Danny był pewien, że jego włosy są pozlepiane potem, a to nigdy nie wyglądało na nim dobrze, ale McGarrett wydawał się tym nie przejmować. Miękki pocałunek na czole dziwnie kontrastował z tym z jaką siłą alfa wbijał się w niego, ale może Danny tego potrzebował, bo coś skurczyło się w nim.

Steve zaczął się ruszać szybciej i szybciej, ocierając się o niego tak, jak powinien. Wypełniając go, torturując jego zakończenia nerwowe, które łaknęły bodźców. Biodra alfy uderzały o jego pośladki raz po raz i może robili to trochę zbyt mocno, ale chyba właśnie tego potrzebował. W uszach słyszał jedynie sapnięcia wchodzącego w niego mężczyzny i własne tętno. W miejsuc, gdzie byli połączeni wszystko wydawało się stać w ogniu. I nigdy tego tak nie odbierał, ale nagle był całkiem świadom, że jego skóra mrowiła, a Steve nie wykorzystał swojego statusu. Alfa jedynie wpatrywał się w niego teraz, kiedy nawet on nie potrafił skoordynować ich tak, aby całować go bez zapamiętania.

Poruszali się razem, a może on po prostu odpowiadał na kolejne pchnięcia. Nie miał pojęcia, ale czuł Steve'a wszędzie, w każdym porze własnej skóry, centymetrze sześciennym ciała. To wydawało się nie do zniesienia, to budujące się w nim uczucie, które nie znajdowało ujścia. Próbował wyplątać swoją dłoń, ale alfa nie puszczał go, jakby mu mówił, że Danny albo dojdzie od jego fiuta albo w ogóle. I na pewno na to się nie pisał. Może desperacja uwidoczniła się na jego twarzy, bo Steve prychnął, wchodząc w niego tak głęboko, że prawie boleśnie i zsunął ich splecione dłonie między nich, obejmując w końcu jego członka ciasnym uściskiem, od którego robiło mu się słabo. Mimowolnie zacisnął mięśnie, więżąc alfę, jakby to od niego zależało czy Steve zostanie w środku. I pewnie to było o wiele za dużo, bo McGarrett wydawał się naprawdę uroczo zaskoczony własnym orgazmem. Może Danny skomentowałby to, gdyby sam nie połykał jęku rozlewając się pomiędzy nich.

Kiedy fala przyjemności oblewała go raz po raz, powoli dochodził do siebie, całkiem świadom tego, że są uwięzieni w tej pozycji przez następne trzydzieści minut albo coś. I zrozumiał dlaczego McGarrett był zaskoczony jego wyborem. Patrzyli sobie, do cholery, w oczy. I żaden nie miał się gdzie odwrócić, bo ich ciała zakleszczyły się wzajemnie. Na pewno tego tak nie robiło się z jednonocnymi przygodami, ale skąd Danny miał wiedzieć, skoro to był w zasadzie pierwszy raz, kiedy seks miał nic nie znaczyć.

Mgiełka, która zasnuła wzrok Steve'a, odpływała w niepamięć i McGarrett spoglądał na niego teraz całkiem przytomnie.

\- Możesz się na mnie położyć – poinformował go, bo ta cisza robiła się nie do zniesienia.

\- Nie z twoim kolanem – rzucił Steve, a potem ku jego przerażeniu zaczął się podnosić.

\- Co, do cholery, robisz? – warknął, oplatając go kolanami, bo fiut w jego tyłku pocierał w nim ten punkt, który powinien na razie być pozostawiony w spokoju.

Nawet on nie był zdolny do trzech orgazmów w tak krótkim czasie.

\- Podnoszę się – oznajmił mu Steve. – Odciążę twoją nogę – dodał i to miało swój sens, tylko że Danny nie widział żadnego dobrego wyjścia.

Byli związani z sobą w dość specyficznej pozycji.

McGarrett oczywiście, bo był pieprzonym SEAL, miał rozwiązanie na wszystko i Danny wydał z siebie cholerny jęk, kiedy został usadzony na kolanach alfy. Twardy fiut wbił się w niego tylko głębiej i mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak wrażliwy był teraz Steve.

\- Dobrze? – spytał alfa.

\- Nie wyobrażasz sobie – przyznał tonem, którego użył chyba pierwszy raz w życiu.

Rozprostował nogi, czując lekką ulgę, kiedy jego kolano nareszcie mogło odsapnąć. Trzymanie go w takim zgięciu bywało problematyczne. Nie chciał nawet pytać skąd McGarrett wiedział o jego kontuzji. Kono była doskonałym źródłem informacji, ale alfa mógł go równie dobrze obserwować. Danny nie byłby bynajmniej zaskoczony. Instynktownie odciążał nogę za każdym razem, gdy tylko mógł.

Steve prychnął, a potem przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, zaczynając ponownie wędrówkę po jego szyi. Delikatne pocałunki łaskotały jego nadwrażliwą teraz skórę. Wszystko czuł tak, jakby jego nerwy były na wierzchu. Zapewne z powodu orgazmu, który dzielili nie dalej jak pięć minut temu.

\- Steve – jęknął, bo McGarrett skubał ustami jego skórę, co było tak fatalnie _dobrozłe_.

Odnosił wrażenie, że robili to odwrotnie. Ta cholerna gra wstępna powinna była odbyć się jakąś godzinę temu, kiedy nie czuł się tak, jakby stał w ogniu. Zacisnął mięśnie mocniej na fiucie McGarretta i alfa ugryzł go w ramię, starając się stłumić jęk. Sapnięcie Danny i tak usłyszał.

Steve wyprostował się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z jakąś chorą satysfakcją. Danny rozumiał cholerną dumę z tego, że alfa doprowadził go do stanu, w którym znajdował się teraz. Nadal drżał, czuł to wyraźnie. I nie planował temu zaprzeczać.

McGarrett objął go ramieniem, zabezpieczając go przed ruszaniem się i może nareszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli któryś z nich wykona jakiś głupi ruch, zaboli to ich obu. Danny był przeciwny bólowi, kiedy właśnie rozkoszował się cholernym niemyśleniem.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał alfa w końcu.

\- Tak – powiedział krótko.

Steve uniósł brew, jakby nie wierzył, że na tym się skończyło.

\- Kiedy rano będziesz wychodził pobiegać, nie obudź mnie, bo nie dostaniesz śniadania – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

Alfa poruszył nosem, jakby to nie do końca mu odpowiadało. Danny nie wiedział tylko , która część. Steve w końcu mógł tak naprawdę nie kochać jego naleśników i udawał tylko dla Grace.

\- Pomyślałem, że nie pójdę biegać – zaczął ostrożnie Steve. – To było dobre – dodał, patrząc na niego wymownie. – Jesteśmy dobrzy w tym.

\- W seksie – uściślił Danny, bo najwyraźniej do niego należało nazwanie rzeczy po imieniu.

\- Dokładnie. Jesteśmy dobrzy w seksie. Nie czuje nóg – poinformował go alfa nagle z uśmiechem, który pewnie nie jednego zwalił z nóg. – Moglibyśmy to zrobić jutro rano – zaproponował Steve.

Danny uniósł brew, czując się nagle nieswojo. I powinien być jakiś instruktaż co do takich sytuacji. Fiut Steve'a był w jego tyłku. Nie miał nawet jak stąd uciec.

\- Co będziemy jutro robić? – spytał go nagle alfa. – Chcesz naprawdę spacerować po wyspie? – zakpił.

\- Sugerujesz, żebyśmy uprawiali seks, bo nie nadążam za twoimi o wiele za długimi nogami ?– powiedział bardzo powoli.

I pewnie w świecie McGarretta to miało sens. Danny był przerażony faktem, że w jego świecie to zaczynało mieć sens również.

\- Jeśli po tym zaczniesz mnie traktować inaczej… - zaczął.

Steve prychnął po raz kolejny.

\- Sądzisz, że udałoby mi się coś takiego przy tobie i Kono? – spytał alfa wprost. – Nikt się nie dowie, Danny – zapewnił go. – Nie jestem szczeniakiem, który się będzie czymś podobnym chwalił. Zresztą komu miałbym powiedzieć? Kono? Adamowi? – zakpił.

Danny nie chciał przyznać, ale jednak go to cholernie uspokoiło.

Pozostawała tylko jeszcze jedna kwestia.

\- Kiedy obudzimy się w niedzielę rano też spytasz co będziemy robić dopóki Grace nie wróci? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie, już mam plan. Seks pod prysznicem, żeby zmyć z siebie ten zapach – poinformował go alfa.

I Danny w zasadzie nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.


	36. Chapter 36

Steve spławił Kono, która planowała wybrać się z nim na plażę i pewnie pracować nad tym, aby oboje wyciągnęli Danny'ego, odkąd wszyscy znali dokładnie rozkład weekendów Rachel. McGarrett jednak powiedział, że nie ma ich nawet w domu i wyszedł, aby schować jeden z samochodów, co Danny uznałby za zabawne, gdyby nie doszło do niego, że obaj byliby martwi, zanim wyjaśniliby Kono, dlaczego chcieli zostać sami. I to nie tak, że mogli powiedzieć prawdę. Kono raczej nie zrozumiałaby, że angażowanie się w jego sytuacji byłoby idiotyzmem. Przeszedł już jedno piekło z Rachel.

\- Jesteś cichy – stwierdził Steve i to takim tonem, jakby to było coś dziwnego.

Jakby nie miał za sobą cholernego maratonu seksu. McGarrett obejmował go ramieniem, kiedy leżeli na boku. Ten jeden raz pomyśleli wcześniej i nie byli zmuszeni teraz do niechcianego kontaktu wzrokowego. W świetle dnia dopiero mogło zrobić się niezręcznie. I tak nie czuł się, aż tak swobodnie, kiedy Steve dotykał jego blizn. Oczywiście McGarrett już je widział, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Danny teraz cały czas o nich myślał.

\- Może łapię oddech – zakpił.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Ja odwaliłem całą robotę. Znowu – wypomniał mu Steve.

Danny jednak był pewien, że alfa nie miał nic przeciwko. Jego tyłek bolał tak, jakby dostał niezłe lanie. Jeśli mieli dalej to ciągnąć w tym tempie, do poniedziałku zacznie mieć problemy z chodzeniem. A wtedy powie Kono, że Steve groził zostawieniem go w dżungli i dlatego wygląda tak, jakby stado małp rzucało w niego kokosami przez weekend.

\- Ostatni raz, kiedy byłem u góry, nie doczekałem się kolejnej randki – odparł.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął Steve.

\- To był jego pierwszy raz. Związał nas, chociaż nie planował, spanikował i próbował wyjść, więc przewróciłem go na plecy i kazałem mu tak zostać – zaśmiał się Danny. – Wydający rozkazy omega to nie jest coś, co pociąga każdego.

\- Jesteś dość układny w łóżku – poinformował go Steve. – Może po prostu nie wiedział co zrobić, żebyś przestał gadać. Zresztą bardziej celuje, że było mu wstyd. Pewnie nie sądził, że będziesz go chciał jeszcze widzieć na oczy.

\- Ach, i sądzisz, że ty wiesz, co zrobić, żebym przestał gadać? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Mam jeden pomysł czy dwa – przyznał Steve jak gdyby nigdy nic i jeśli nie flirtowali w tej chwili, to Danny nie był blondynem.

Nie wątpił też, że plany alfy pokładały się z jego własnymi. Jak do tej pory w jednym byli zgodni – seks był doskonały.

Dłoń Steve'a zsunęła się w dół na jego brzuch, po zaschniętej plamie nasienia, które pozlepiało jego włoski. Mimowolnie się spiął, kiedy McGarrett dotknął jego blizny.

\- Myślisz, że mi przeszkadza? – zdziwił się alfa, jak najbardziej prawidłowo oceniając jego reakcję.

\- Nie wygląda dobrze – odparł po prostu.

\- Przynajmniej masz blizny, które niosą z sobą dobre wspomnienia – prychnął Steve.

Danny nie widział niczego podejrzanego na ciele alfy, ale może właśnie przez to McGarrett miał tyle tatuaży. Nierówności pod swoimi dłońmi uznał za normalne ukształtowanie skóry. Mógł się jednak mylić.

\- Nie nazwałbym porodu dobrym wspomnieniem – odparł.

\- Więc jest złym? – zdziwił się Steve.

\- Też nie. Po prostu twoje ciało wytwarza wtedy hormony, które mają pomóc mózgowi zapomnieć o całym bólu. Jesteś go świadom przez cały czas, ale on nie jest najważniejszy. W innym wypadku nikt nie byłby tak głupi, żeby sobie robić to drugi raz albo nawet trzeci – wyjaśnił.

\- I co? – spytał Steve. – Chcesz to zrobić drugi raz czy trzeci? – uściślił.

Odpowiedź byłaby oczywista jeszcze nie tak dawno.

\- Sądziłem, że Rachel donosi przynajmniej jedno nasze dziecko – przyznał.

I zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że rozmawiają o bądź co bądź porodach, co na pewno nie było seksownym tematem. Jednocześnie na tyle intymnym, że Danny czuł się dziwnie rozmawiając o tym ze Stevem. Rachel nigdy nie pytała jak się czuł w trakcie. Nie poruszali tego tematu, bo nie miało to znaczenia wtedy. Miała za kilka lat urodzić jego dziecko.

\- Powinniśmy… - zaczął.

\- Byłem trochę zdziwiony, że zdecydowałeś się rodzić – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

\- Właśnie miałem wspomnieć, że to nie jest dobry temat do rozmów, kiedy na pewno żaden z nas się stąd nie ruszy – prychnął.

\- Krępuję cię? – spytał alfa wprost.

\- Tymi ciężkimi łapami? Przez cały czas – zakpił, bo faktycznie nie bardzo miał się gdzie ruszyć. – Temat nie. Po prostu chciałem dziecka. Rachel powiedziała, że to nie jest dobry moment w jej karierze. Zatem pozostawała jedna opcja. To nie trwało nawet tak długo. Pobrali od niej materiał i dwadzieścia minut później leżałem tak jak z tobą teraz – przyznał, chociaż nie dodał, że ten dziwny przyrząd, który miał w tyłku nie był nawet w połowie tak przyjemny jak penis McGarretta. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli będziesz chciał dziecka to zapłodnienie kogokolwiek zajmie ci o wiele mniej czasu? – zakpił.

\- Na razie nie planuję – odparł Steve, co dość go zaskoczyło, bo nie odrywał się od Grace.

I był naprawdę dobry w opiece nad nią, kiedy już zdał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa do niego wracają, aby go ugryźć w tyłek.

\- Kiedy mówisz o tym, brzmi to zimno – podjął Steve.

\- Bo było zimno, zapewniam cię – zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie, że leżał nago na łóżku nieprzykryty, bo lekarz musiał kontrolować cały zabieg. – Ale było warto.

\- Było warto – przyznał Steve.

ooo

McGarrett próbował nakarmić go ananasem, co wcale nie było odpowiednim podziękowaniem za seks. Danny odmawiał sprowadzania go do poziomu standardowego Hawajczyka. Nie mieszkał tutaj aż tak długo, a turyści naprawdę irytowali wszystkich.

Mógł ugotować im normalny obiad, ale nie wyszli z łóżka. Nie żartował o maratonie seksu. Kiedy jednak nie doprowadzali się na szczyt, leżeli, odpoczywając w ciszy. Milczenie w towarzystwie McGarretta było zaskakująco łatwe.

\- To była dobra sobota – przyznał Steve.

\- O nie. Naprawdę nie potrzebujesz spalać milionów kalorii w ciągu morderczego biegu, żeby zacząć dobrze dzień? Uważaj, bo przestanę uważać cię za wariata – prychnął Danny.

McGarrett ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w ramię. Jego skóra była zaczerwieniona od pocałunków, ale to miało szybko zniknąć. Danny upewnił się, że nie miał podejrzanych śladów, których w pracy nie miałby jak zakryć. Poinformował nawet Steve'a, że jeśli alfa chce, może go pocałować w tyłek, bo tylko spodenki mogły zasłonić cokolwiek, kiedy stali z Kono na wieżyczkach ratowniczych, co skończyło się tym, że w chwilę później wylądował twarzą w poduszce i może to lepiej, bo zawył, kiedy Steve wbił w niego swój język. Był tak rozluźniony po tym jak pieprzyli się wcześniej, że alfa mógł się w niego wsunąć naprawdę głęboko. I tak łaskocząca inwazja, była jednocześnie idealna i niewystarczająca.

\- Spaliłem dzisiaj dostatecznie wiele kalorii – odparł Steve, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej.

Danny nie powiedziałby tego nikomu, ale zaczynał zauważać, że z bycia małą łyżeczką wypływały pewne bonusy. Przede wszystkim nie wiało mu po tyłku, czego nie znosił, niezależnie od temperatury, która panowała wokół.

Dłoń Steve'a na jego piersi spoczywała przyjemnym ciężarem.

\- Myślę: sen – rzucił alfa i Danny ziewał już od kilku dobrych minut, więc nie widział w tym żadnego problemu.

Odpływał całkiem powoli, świadom ciepła, które go otaczało i miał nadzieję, że Steve przeturla się na drugą stronę łóżka później w nocy. Obaj generowali tak wiele ciepła, że dzisiejszego ranka obudził się zlany potem. Alfa jednak obejmował go coraz ciaśniej dłonią i to chyba miało się prędko nie zmienić.

ooo***

Grace wróciła tak późnym popołudniem, że w zasadzie usiedli razem do kolacji. Rachel nie wydawała się za grosz winna temu, że spóźniła się dobre dwie godziny. Ustalony czas widzeń był czymś o co zajadle walczył, bo dawało mu to możliwość późniejszej negocjacji, ale ona i tak nie przestrzegała reguł.

Jak zwykle Grace nie powiedziała ani słowa o Stanie, opowiadając im jednak o tym, że w hotelu, w którym się zatrzymali była czekoladowa fontanna. Nie zjadła jednak wszystkiego, co znalazło się w jej zasięgu, ponieważ była już dorosła. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła. Danny nie planował jej wierzyć w tej kwestii nigdy.

\- A co wy robiliście, Danno? – spytała, spoglądając na niego tak niewinnie, że prawie czuł się winny, że jeszcze pięć godzin temu brał najdłuższy prysznic życia.

\- Byliśmy na wyprawie – odparł Steve, wyprzedzając go w wymyślaniu kłamstwa, które trzymałoby się kupy. – Powiedzieliśmy o tym Kono – dodał, spoglądając na niego wymownie.

I faktycznie to miało sens. Gdyby mała wygadała się przed Kono, byliby martwi.

ooo

Nie sądził, że Steve będzie zachowywał się inaczej, ale miło było mieć tego potwierdzenie. McGarrett odwiózł Grace do szkoły, a potem ni słowem nie napomknął o tym jak spędzili wieczór, kiedy kierowali się do pracy. Dogryzali sobie może odrobinę bardziej zajadle, bardzo otwarcie, ale nikt nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Większość osób w hotelu zaakceptowała ich wzajemne zachowanie, które Kono zresztą napędzała, podsuwając im co rusz nowe powody do kłótni. Danny nie lubił łódek i na pewno nie planował spędzać kolejnego weekendu z Kono i jej narzeczonym na małej przestrzeni. Nie chciał, aby Grace poznała co oznacza słowo 'seks'. A Kono i Adam nie należeli do ludzi, którzy trzymali swoje ręce przy sobie.

\- Jesteś mniej gburliwy – stwierdziła Kalakaua, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Pewnie przez to, że jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby gadać – odparł, nie próbując się nawet kłócić w kwestii swoich humorów.

Doskonale wszystkie znał. Był Włochem. Miał prawo do głośnego wyrażania swoich uczuć, czy to się komuś podobało czy nie. Dziwiło go jedynie, że McGarrett nie uciekał. Facet nawet jak na alfę był dość zamknięty w sobie.

\- Steve przeciągnął cię przez dżunglę? – zakpiła. – Czekaj. Gdzie w ogóle byliście? – spytała ciekawie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nawet nie wiesz? – jęknęła. – Myślałam, że to już przerabialiśmy. Hawaje to teraz część ciebie.

\- Myślałem, że już to przerabialiśmy. Nienawidzę ananasów. Poza tym kiedykolwiek próbowałaś nadążyć za tym facetem? – spytał, unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

Steve zresztą zmaterializował się obok niego z drinkiem w ręku. Wydawał się znudzony, ale z drugiej strony Grace miała się pojawić dopiero za kilka minut, a on zawsze planował swój dzień tak, żeby mieć dla niej czas. Gips miał zostać na jej ręce jeszcze przez ponad tydzień, a kończyły im się rozrywki, którymi mogli odwracać jej uwagę. Chciał ją nawet wysłać na poszukiwanie sukni ślubnej z Kono, ale z rodziną Kalakauy, to nie wydało mu się ,aż tak bezpieczne.

\- Na pewno nie jest aż tak źle – prychnęła Kono.

\- Co jest źle? – spytał McGarrett, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie, jakby planowali podbój świata.

Kono może tak, ale on wyrósł już z podobnych marzeń.

\- Danny narzeka, że trudno cię dogonić – poinformowała alfę.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się Steve.

Perfekcyjnie udawał głupiego. Danny byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie fakt, że Kono jak zawsze nie odpuszczała, kiedy znalazła sobie temat. Tym razem miał zapewne zostać przekonany do pieszych wycieczek.

\- W Afryce żyją murzyni plemienia Bantu, którzy osiągają twój wzrost. Wiesz co robią Pigmeje, kiedy jednego dorwą? – spytał niewinnie. – Obcinają mu nogi w kolanach, żeby wszyscy byli równi – oznajmił McGarrettowi.

Steve prychnął, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Albo mógłbyś popracować nad kondycją – rzucił alfa.

\- Moja kondycja ma się świetnie – odparł. – Po prostu nie przywykłem do biegania po dżungli.

\- Steve, nie możesz go tak przeganiać – wtrąciła Kono. – A co jeśli przez ciebie znienawidzi Hawaje? Może zatrzymajcie się chociaż raz czy dwa, żeby zobaczyć widok? – rzuciła z nadzieją.

\- Danny nie chce podziwiać widoków. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy, chciał wracać – poinformował ją Steve.

I taka była prawda. Grace była przeszczęśliwa słysząc jego marudzenie. Ją jednak McGarrett niósł. Zawsze mogli się zamienić następnym razem.

Kono wydawała się rozczarowana i w pełni ją rozumiał. Ona jednak też dostawałaby kociokwiku, gdyby ktoś wyciągnął ją z jej przestrzeni i wrzucił w środek obetonowanego New Jersey, gdzie niebo przysłaniały wieżowce, a smog skutecznie zmieniał kolor chmur. Kochał każdy aspekt tego miasta. Nawet korki.

Steve spojrzał ponad nim i Danny widział po jego minie, że Grace nadciąga. Został mocno przytulony na powitanie, zanim jego córka złapała Steve'a za rękę pozwalając się poprowadzić w głąb budynku.

\- Nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał ją karmić babeczkami przed obiadem – przypomniał sobie.

\- Sądzisz, że posłuchałby cię? – zakpiła Kono.

I pewnie miała rację.

ooo

Telefon od Rachel był na tyle zaskakującym zjawiskiem, że prawie uderzył głową w szybę samochodu Steve'a. Alfa spojrzał na niego z zaniepokojeniem. On jednak tylko zerknął na Grace, która zapewne rozpoznawała dźwięk dzwoniącego, bo między jej brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.

Ostatni raz, kiedy rozmawiał z Rachel przez telefon, skończyli krzycząc. I McGarrett wszystko słyszał. Chciał tego uniknąć teraz, ale był pewien, że to mu się nie uda.

\- Witaj – rzucił krótko i na tyle pokojowo, że nie usłyszał odpowiedzi przez długą sekundę.

\- Danny – powiedziała Rachel niepewnie, ale szybko się pozbierała. – Skoro już Grace zatrzymuje się tak blisko naszego domu, pomyślałam, że mogłaby dzisiaj wpaść na kolacje. Stan wpadnie po nią wieczorem – poinformowała go jego ex alfa i ten ton jasno świadczył o tym, że decyzję w zasadzie już podjęła.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko, żeby nie otwierać nawet drogi do dyskusji.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnęła Rachel. – To tylko kilka minut drogi. Godzina cię nie zbawi…

\- Słuchaj. Nasze mieszkanie zostanie oddane do użytku jutro. Dzisiaj się pakujemy – oznajmił jej, ponieważ niestety, ale takie były fakty.

\- Tym bardziej Grace powinna ze mną spędzić trochę czasu – stwierdziła Rachel.

I pewnie miała odrobinę racji, ale był pewien, że Steve i Grace chcieli wspólny wieczór poświęcić na oglądanie telewizji. McGarrett z zaskakującą uwagą słuchał o bajkach, które jego córka uwielbiała. Nie był jednak przekonany, czy mówienie ex alfie o tym, że ich wspólne dziecko woli towarzystwo innego alfy przynajmniej przez ten jeden wieczór, jest dobrym pomysłem. Widział już ten pozew sądowy wiszący w powietrzu.

Możliwe, że Kono miała rację i jego paranoja przekraczała wszelkie granice.

\- Rachel, naprawdę musimy się spakować – westchnął, bo to zaczynało go coraz bardziej męczyć.

Steve zresztą spoglądał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić. A ewidentnie chciał zadziałać. Danny doceniał przyjacielskie wsparcie. McGarrett samą swoją obecnością wiele pomagał. Danny przynajmniej uważał na to, aby nie krzyczeć.

\- Trzymasz mnie od niej z dala specjalnie – warknęła Rachel.

I widział jak Grace na tylnym siedzeniu zdrętwiała.

\- Jestem z nią w samochodzie – poinformował byłą żonę. – Porozmawiamy później, ale jeśli mam być szczery to moja decyzja jest podyktowana jedynie faktem, że jutro musimy wrócić do naszego mieszkania. Gdybyś zadzwoniła z pytaniem o jakikolwiek inny wieczór, nie miałbym z tym problemu – skłamał.

I może Rachel też to wiedziała. Miałby cholerny problem, bo Grace widziała się z nią zaledwie wczoraj po to, aby Rachel i Stan mogli bawić się w idealny dom. A jego córka nie do końca należała do ich rodziny. Ze swojego własnego wyboru. Jeśli chcieli perfekcyjnego wizerunku, powinni urodzić własne dzieci. To jedno było jego.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Rachel rozłączyła się bez pożegnania.

Steve starał się na niego nie patrzeć, ale i tak wiedział, że napięta atmosfera nie minie szybko. Grace siedziała spięta nadal z tyłu i przestała machać nogami, co nigdy nie było niczym dobrym.

\- Mama jest zła? – spytała w końcu jego córka.

\- Na mnie – odparł. – Nie na ciebie – uściślił na wszelki wypadek.

\- Mogłam ci powiedzieć, że mama chciała dzisiaj zjeść ze mną kolację. Słyszałam jak rozmawiała z… - urwała Grace i westchnęła przeciągle. – Z nim.

Danny nie planował jej poprawiać, chociaż zaczynał współczuć facetowi. To on w końcu musiał znosić teraz Rachel.

\- To niczego by nie zmieniło, Małpko – poinformował ją. – Dalej powiedziałbym nie. Chyba, że chcesz spędzić ten wieczór z mamą? – spytał, odwracając się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu pas.

Grace potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- Dzisiaj jest ostatni wieczór ze Stevem. Jutro wracamy do domu – przypomniała mu całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- A co powiesz na to, że jak wrócicie do domu to następnego dnia z rana obudzimy Danno bardzo wcześnie i zażądamy naleśników? – wtrącił McGarrett.

\- Chyba nie planujesz pojawić się u nas tuż po tym morderczym biegu? – spytał zszokowany.

Odpowiedź wyczytał na twarzy alfy bez żadnego problemu.


	37. Chapter 37

Spodziewał się McGarretta wczesnym porankiem, więc zaparzył sobie kawę, starając się nie wpaść twarzą do kubka. Wpuścił Steve'a do mieszkania niemal na półautomacie, mrucząc, żeby alfa zamknął za sobą drzwi. Grace w zasadzie i tak była już na nogach. Bynajmniej nie sądził, że McGarrett przyniesie im ociekające lukrem, nadal ciepłe pączki. Danny nie był gliną od roku, ale na pewno nie zapomniał ich smaku.

\- Sądziłem, że to ja robię śniadanie – rzucił, wgryzając się w pierwszego.

Pewnie nie powinien mówić z pełnymi ustami, ale to było zbyt dobre, aby przestać rzuć i przerzucić się na inne funkcje. Gadanie mogło zaczekać.

\- Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że cię budzę – odparł Steve.

\- Gdybyś miał wyrzuty sumienia, nie obudziłbyś mnie. A potem przyniósłbyś to do pracy – stwierdził Danny bez cienia wątpliwości. – Powinienem jednak zrobić naleśniki – dodał, bo od ilości cukru robiło mu się aż nazbyt przyjemnie.

Jego córka nie powinna się tak odżywiać, odkąd był odpowiedzialnym rodzicem. I powinien był wiedzieć, że Steve zepsuje ich wszystkie dobre zwyczaje.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że alfa nie ma na sobie spodenek do biegania. I bynajmniej nie cuchnie potem po wysiłku, którego powinien był doświadczyć, gdyby ćwiczył.

\- Nie biegałeś? – zdziwił się Danny.

\- Biegałem, tylko wcześniej – odparł Steve.

Danny zerknął tylko na zegarek i zrobiło mu się słabo. Była szósta rano. Nie wstawał o tej porze, jeśli nie był do tego zmuszony. A McGarrett zdążył wziąć pieprzony prysznic i wysuszyć włosy.

\- Terapia, mówię poważnie. Kono zapłaci za nią z prezentów ślubnych – rzucił.

ooo

Było przerażająco normalnie. Steve nadal wpadał do nich na basen, sprawdzić jak sobie radzą i zamienić z nimi kilka słów. Danny wyłowił przynajmniej dwie osoby z wody, bo najwyraźniej zakaz pływania osobom pijanym w głębokim basenie nie docierał do nikogo. Od tego mieli płytką sadzawkę. Przynajmniej tam nie musiał po nich nurkować.

Dziwne było w tym wszystkim to, że nie było dziwnie. I może trochę tego obawiał się jeszcze wtedy, kiedy zobaczył Steve'a w klubie po raz pierwszy. Alfa emanował siłą, dominował przestrzeń wokół siebie i Danny nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że gdyby spotkali się w łóżku, pewnie byłby jednonocną przygodą, o której Steve nie pamiętałby później. McGarrett na pewno go nie zapomniał, ale niewiele się co do tego pomylił. Może alfa był przyzwyczajony do sypiania z ludźmi bez zobowiązań. Jakimś cudem był przecież niezwiązany do tej pory, chociaż oglądało się za nim tak wiele osób każdego dnia, że Danny początkowo martwił się, że jego głównym zadaniem będzie wyławianie omeg, topiących się na widok tego alfy.

Kpili z tego z Kono nie jeden raz. Dlatego starał się nie być jedną z **tych** omeg. Spał z McGarrettem z własnego wyboru i na pewno tego nie żałował. Jednak sam fakt, że **naprawdę** nie zmieniło się między nimi nic, był lekko deprymujący. Ludzie wiązali się ze sobą każdego dnia. Poznawali się, zawiązywali przyjaźnie, które zmieniały się wraz z czasem. Oni z McGarrettem cały czas trwali w tym jednym punkcie, który doprowadzał go czasami do szewskiej pasji.

Oczywiście po paśmie niepowodzeń, Steve obejmował go teraz ramieniem bez większego wahania, kiedy Grace robiła im zdjęcia do albumu dla Kono. Jako jej projekt ślubny – pomysł był genialny. Kono na pewno miała się ucieszyć widząc tyle fotek swoich przyjaciół, ohany. Kamekona nawet starał się wciągnąć brzuch, aby wyglądać lepiej, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Grace biegała z aparatem od Charliego i Maxa, do niego i Steve'a, starając się zmusić ich do zrobienia głupich min. Nie chciała, żeby zdjęcia były tradycyjne i Danny w pełni to rozumiał, dlatego nie protestował tak bardzo, kiedy Steve wetknął mu słomianą parasolkę we włosy.

Dopiero mina Maxa powiedziała mu, że jeszcze niedawno to terytorium będące jego głową, było poza zasięgiem alfy. Mieli na ten temat nawet poważną sprzeczkę, która postawiła wszystkich do pionu. Podczas ostatniego weekendu jednak Danny nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy Steve wsuwał palce w jego spocone włosy i ciągnął za nie. Albo kierował jego głowę dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał jego usta.

\- Co ci mówiłem na temat moich włosów? – jęknął.

Steve przewrócił oczami, zabierając parasolkę i wkładając ją sobie za ucho.

\- Nie dotykaj włosów, Danno – ostrzegła go Grace lojalnie, ale o kilka tygodni za późno. – Danno tego nie lubi.

\- Wiem, ugryzł mnie – poinformował ją poważnie alfa.

Grace patrzyła na Steve'a oniemiała, a potem spojrzała na niego i wiedział, że mają kłopoty.

\- Nie gryziemy ludzi. Nie jesteśmy zwierzętami. Steve oczywiście żartuje – zapewnił ją i nie odczuwał najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego kłamstwa.

To się nazywało rodzicielstwo.

\- Myśl strategicznie o tym, co przy niej mówisz – szepnął, kiedy mała pobiegła w stronę China.

\- Jasne, Danno. Cokolwiek chcesz Danno – powiedział Steve.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a przestanę ci pozwalać mnie tak nazywać – ostrzegł go, zastanawiając się ile właściwie dzieci obecnie wychowuje.

oooo

Grace ucinała sobie kolejną wieczorną rozmowę z Rachel. Kolacja, na którą zabrał ją Stan dzień wcześniej, najwyraźniej nie wystarczyła i Danny to rozumiał. Grace była dzieckiem ich obojga, ale czułby się lepiej, gdyby Rachel o tym pamiętała. Przypominanie jej nie było przyjemne, szczególnie, kiedy każda taka rozmowa kończyła się kłótnią i krzykami. Czekał na moment, w którym Grace zacznie kombinować, że skoro Rachel jest cały czas na niego zła, to może trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

Już przechodzili tę rozmowę. Mała nie powinna się wtrącać i starać się naprawić czegoś, co w zasadzie nie istniało. Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej nie był pewien czy przestanie kochać Rachel, ale jego matka miała rację. Potrzebował czasu. Po uczuciach, które odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno wcześniej, nie było prawie śladu. Samo wspomnienie blakło, kiedy budował nowe ralacje.

Cholerna kanapa nadawała się do wymiany, ale wątpił, aby znalazł coś tak wygodnego jak łóżko w pokoju gościnnym Steve'a. Sypialnia alfy była w ogóle szczytem jego marzeń, ale zapewne nie udałoby mu się wcisnąć tych mebli do ich salonu, nawet gdyby spytał Kono gdzie je wypatrzyła i jakimś zrządzeniem losu byłoby go na nie stać.

Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do porannego rytuału składania kanapy, żeby mogli spokojnie zjeść śniadanie. I trochę ulżyło mu, że chociaż McGarrett był kilkanaście razy u nich w domu, nie komentował jego wielkości. Kono i tak planowała już jak poprzesuwać wszystko, aby pomieszczenie przynajmniej optycznie wydawało się większe. I kiedy tylko znajdą odrobinę czasu, czekało ich kolejne malowanie, na które Grace nie mogła się doczekać. Pojęcia nie miał jak powiedzieć jej, że nie będzie mieszkał w domu, gdzie wszystkie ściany mają fale i muszelki. I obawiał się, że skończy właśnie przyklejając te ostatnie do tynku. Nie wyszło mu najgorzej ostatnim razem. Przynajmniej trzymały się do tej pory.

Grace wsunęła się na kanapę obok niego, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Objął ją bez wahania. Skóra pod gipsem nadal swędziała ją jak diabli, ale w następnym tygodniu mieli pozbywać się tego paskudztwa.

\- Steve wpadnie jutro na śniadanie? – spytała jego córka z nadzieją.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie – przyznał. – Danno pospałby z godzinę dłużej.

\- Ja mogę zrobić naleśniki – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie.

\- Tak jak wtedy ze Stevem? – spytał, patrząc na nią wymownie.

Grace spojrzała na niego tak jak zawsze, kiedy miała coś na sumieniu.

\- Małpko? – powiedział niepewnie.

\- To nie jest alfi biznes – westchnęła jego córka. – Ale i tak będziesz zły… - urwała.

\- Co zrobiliście ze Stevem? – spytał.

Grace wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Steve powiedział, że jeśli udamy, że nie umiemy robić naleśników, ty je nam będziesz robił. Przylepił mi nawet skorupkę od jajka na czole, żebyś pomyślał, że rozbijaliśmy je głowami – oznajmiła mu.

Danny mógł tylko westchnąć przeciągle, ponieważ to było akurat to, czego spodziewać się mógł. Zainteresowało go już wcześniej, że McGarrett nagle poczuł miłość do mąki, której przecież nie spożywał.

\- Jesteś zły? – spytała Grace niepewnie.

\- Nie. A przynajmniej nie na ciebie – odparł. – Jesteś tylko niewinną ofiarą knowań. Steve jeśli chciał naleśniki, powinien był sam o nie poprosić. I tak nie pozwoliłbym mu gotować dla nas – prychnął.

\- To samo mu powiedziałam – zapewniła go Grace.

ooo***

Lojalność jego córki nie miała granic. Wiedział to od zawsze, dlatego trzymali sztamę. Najwyraźniej ich więź była silniejsza niż ta, którą miała z matką. O wiele bardziej jednak go cieszyło, że pokonał w tym również jej największego pupila, którym był Steve. Kono przestała być o Grace zazdrosną w chwili, w której zdawał sobie sprawę na jak bardzo przegranej stronie stoi. Steve miał z jego córką tajemnice. Kono miała do zaoferowania jedynie wybieranie sukienek.

\- Jeśli chciałeś naleśniki, mogłeś powiedzieć – rzucił Danny, kiedy tylko alfa pokazał się w zasiegu jego wzroku.

\- Naleśniki? – zdziwiła się Cath i nie dostrzegł jej początkowo.

Nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego poczuł się nieswojo. Jej jednak mało co uciekało.

\- Danny robi najlepsze naleśniki w galaktyce, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Grace. Musiałem spróbować – wyjaśnił Steve i na pewno szkolono go, aby nie poddawał się nawet podczas najgorszych przesłuchań.

Cath wcale nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Mogłeś o nie poprosić, zamiast nakłaniać moją córkę do kłamania mi – powiedział, bo nie był pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie skłamała. Sam nas wygoniłeś – przypomniał mu Steve.

\- Bo Grace miała skorupkę od jajka na czole – odparł, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – I doskonale wiem jak tam trafiła – dodał.

Steve próbował przybrać jedną z tych swoich masek, przez które Danny zaczynał powoli widzieć.

\- Anewryzm ci nie pomoże – ostrzegł go.

Cath wydawała się rozbawiona. I może w jej oczach zachowywali się jak dzieci, ale Grace odczuwała poważne wyrzuty sumienia, które pewnie gryzły ją od chwili, kiedy wkręcili go do robienia codziennie śniadania. Zawsze była wrażliwa, jeśli chodziło o ich więź. I może teraz obawiała się, że przez taką drobnostkę straci część niego, tak jak straciła Rachel.

McGarrett był świetny, jeśli chodziło o zabawy, ale nie nadawał się do wychowywania jej. Nie myślał w kategoriach tego, co przeszła podczas rozwodu.

\- Nie chciałem – powiedział w końcu Steve.

\- Oczywiście, że chciałeś – prychnął Danny. – Nie masz czterech lat. Przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Za twój mentalny rozwój nie odpowiadam. Po prostu nie rób tego więcej. Grace wczoraj wyglądała fatalnie, gdy przyszła się przyznać.

\- Przyszła się przyznać z własnej woli? – zdziwił się Steve.

\- Tak – powiedział Danny i cholera, ale faktycznie był z tego dumny. – Nigdy mi nie kłamie. Mamy taki układ – dodał.

Steve nerwowo podrapał się po karku i nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze.

\- Jest okej. Nie wiedziałeś. Teraz wiesz. Nie namawiaj jej do takich rzeczy – poprosił go, starając się wyglądać na trochę mniej zirytowanego.

W końcu McGarrett nie niszczył jego kontaktu z Grace. Dodawał mu tylko całkiem nowych odcieni, nowych strun, które łączyły ich tylko bardziej. Mała musiała czuć się jak w domu, nawet jeśli przebywali obecnie na Hawajach. Powinna też sama dostrzegać, gdzie istniały granice pomiędzy nią i pozostałymi jak Kono czy Kamekona.

\- Zostawiam cię na tydzień i deprawujesz małe dziewczynki – zakpiła Cath. – Musisz mu wybaczyć. To trochę prymityw, jeśli chodzi o dzieci.

\- Dopóki nie widzi w niej żołnierza, nie mam problemu – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Cath wydawała się nadal przednio ubawiona, kiedy wracali ze Stevem do wnętrza hotelu.

ooo

Pukanie do drzwi jego mieszkania było pewnym zwyczajem, który nabrali niemal wszyscy jego znajomi. To oczywiście było odpowiednie zachowanie, po prostu nie sądził, że na Hawajach będą mieli kogokolwiek kto ,poza Rachel, będzie ich odwiedzał. Może nie powinien być za każdym razem zaskoczony, że ktoś do nich przychodził, ale nawyk mu pozostał.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Kono nie spełniła swojej groźby i nie planowała wyciągnąć jego i Grace na plażę. Nie miał ochoty dzisiejszego wieczoru spędzać na czyszczeniu gipsu, który miał być jutro ściągnięty. A McGarrett miał sporo jeszcze tej gumy, która uszczelniała wszystko tak świetnie.

Spoglądanie na alfę, który półnago wiosłował na desce z jego córką, było pewnym rodzajem sprawdzianu. Normalnie był w stanie jakoś przepiąć swoje myśli, ale ponieważ wiedział jak smakuje skóra Steve'a, patrzenie na faceta stawało się trudne. To było dalekie od zauroczenia, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Na pewno nie pomagało, kiedy Steve układał sobie Grace na barkach i wychodził z nią z wody.

Facet, który stał przed jego dzwiami, na pewno nie był jednym z jego znajomych. Danny spojrzał na niego pytająco, a wtedy niewielka przesyłka znalazła się w jego dłoniach. Nie musiał patrzeć na kopertę, aby być całkiem świadomym tego, co znajduje się w środku. I musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że zrobiło mu się odrobinę słabo.

Mógł tego nie pokwitować, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że zniknie. Po prostu posiedzenie sądu odbyłoby się bez wysłuchania jego strony, a chciał przynajmniej zobaczyć jakie oskarżenia tym razem wysuwała Rachel. Jeśli to miało cokolwiek wspólnego ze Stevem i jego porsche, planował zamordować McGarretta własnymi rękami.

\- Gdzie podpisać? – spytał jedynie, chociaż ręce drżały mu jak diabli.

Widział jak oczy Grace robią się większe. Nie musiał dodawać kompletnie nic. Mała widziała takich listów z sądu więcej. Zapraszano go na pieprzony termin rozprawy, a to oznaczało, że Rachel przygotowywała to od dłuższego czasu. Może nawet od samego początku, kiedy postawił stopę na Hawajach. Pewnie powinien był wtedy odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić z małą do New Jersey, ale egoistycznie sądził, że jego kariera policjanta będzie miała jakiś sens.

Praca w knajpie na pół etatu mu jednak nie wystarczała. Jakby teraz zaszedł dalej.

Zastanawiał się czy w ogóle dzwonić do Rachel i pytać co jej odbija. Raczej nie było sensu. Jeszcze nigdy nie przemówił jej do rozsądku, ale może powinien był zdać sobie sprawę z tego zanim został jej pieprzonym mężem.

Jego wzrok przebiegł zaledwie po kolejnych skrzętnie sformułowanych zdaniach i zamarł, bo jego 'niemożność sprawowania opieki nad dzieckiem z powodu niestabilności w kwestii osobistej' brzmiała tak, jakby Rachel miała do niego pretensje o to, że nie miał nikogo. Co było śmieszne, bo gdyby byli psami, próbowałaby zagryźć Steve'a tylko za to, że zawiózł go wtedy do szpitala, gdy Grace złamała rękę.

Nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale to nie było nic nowego. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominał – jego świat nie rozpadał się po raz pierwszy. Pozbierał się ostatnio oraz przedostatnio. I to też nie były pierwsze razy, kiedy wszystko miało stanąć na głowie. Musiał tylko usiąść i pomyśleć o swoich kolejnych krokach. Jego konto nie wyglądało aż tak fatalnie. Mógłby zatrudnić prawnika, który będzie go reprezentował. Pokazywanie się w sądzie bez takiego nie miało sensu. Papuga Rachel załatwiłby go w ciągu kilku sekund. Danny'ego uczono w akademii policyjnej jak postępować z prawnikami, ale radzono raczej ich unikać. To zawsze oznaczało, że oskarżony przestawał zeznawać, a to nigdy nie było nic dobrego.

\- Danno? – spytała Grace niepewnie, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

Nie bardzo miał ochotę odpowiadać na cholernie trudne pytania. Na przykład: co trzymał w dłoni i dlaczego miał taką minę, jakby miał zaraz zacząć płakać. Nie widział za bardzo swojej przyszłości na Hawajach bez Grace. To ona trzymała go jeszcze w kupie. Równie dobrze mógł wyjechać do New Jersey i zagrzebać się we własnej depresji bez alfy, który by go wspierał i dziecka, którego chciał od zawsze.

\- Wszystko w porządku – skłamał gładko, ale Grace tego nie kupiła.

Nie powiedział McGarrettowi dzisiaj, że mijanie z prawdą było dopuszczone, jeśli było tak oczywiste, że wspominanie o kłamstwie nie było konieczne. Grace nie była głupia. Widziała już raz kuriera z sądu i wiedziała, że to oznaczało kłopoty. Nie chciał jej zabierać na rozprawy i już notował w głowie, aby poprosić Kono albo Steve'a o zostanie z nią. Nie musiał już wynajmować cholernej opiekunki, odkąd wiedział, że ta dwójka nie da zginąć jego córce.

To było w sumie nawet pocieszające.


	38. Chapter 38

Kono była zaskoczona, kiedy poprosił ją o popilnowanie Grace popołudniem. Umówił się z prawnikiem nie tracąc nawet chwili. Rachel była wyjątkowo zadowolona o poranku, ale sam nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Doskonale wiedział, że pokazywanie własnego strachu nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Żył w środowisku pełnym drapieżników, a nie był jednym z nich. I może świadomość tego ratowała mu tyłek nie raz.

Czuł pewne wyrzuty sumienia, że prosi Kono o przysługę teraz, kiedy cała jej rodzina wisiała jej nad głową. Może to był pewnego rodzaju test. Jeśli przetrzyma do ślubu ich, jeśli Adam nagle stanie się idiotą, kiedy założą obrączki, Kono nie mrugnie nawet okiem. A Danny wątpił, aby akurat temu alfie odbiło. Adam chodził wokół swojej omegi na palcach, kiedy Kono przeklinała jak szewc na wszystkich członków rodziny oraz sąsiadów, którzy nagle poczuli się w obowiązku udzielać jej rad. Zdała sobie sprawę, że większość tych ludzi sądzi, że ona jest niezdolna do utrzymania tradycyjnego związku. I to było irytujące. Nie dlatego, że chciałaby siedzieć w domu i rodzić dzieci. Po prostu nikt nie miał prawa oceniać jej, ich.

Danny rozumiał to w pełni. Tym bardziej czuł się fatalnie, nakładając na jej ramiona kolejny ciężar. Grace co prawda nie miała już gipsu na ręce, ale przez to tylko stawała się bardziej nieznośna. Jakby przyszła rozprawa już teraz odbijała się na niej. Przechodzili ten etap wcześniej, ale trwał bardzo krótko i Danny miał nadzieję, że jej oceny w szkole nie spadną.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Kono niepewnie.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech, ale nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Możliwe, że było w porządku jeszcze kilka dni temu, chociaż nawet wtedy nie było **wspaniale**. Nie martwił się wtedy jednak, że odbiorą mu Grace.

\- Na tyle na ile może być – odparł więc i Kono zmarszczyła brwi.

Możliwe, że spoglądał na nią jakoś specyficznie, bo nie naciskała. Może wyczuwała, że jeszcze nie uspokoił się na tyle, żeby się zwierzać. Rozmawiali o Rachel i rozwodzie wiele, ale straszenie Kono tym, że rozstanie z alfą to niekończąca się walka nawet po prawie roku, to nie coś co powinien robić przed ślubem i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Już wcześniej ją trochę nastraszył, nieplanowanie oczywiście, ale to wcale niczego nie zmieniało.

\- Wiesz, że tu jestem, jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebował – rzuciła Kono bardzo ostrożnie.

Danny westchnął.

\- Wiem, ale na razie popilnuj po prostu Grace. Jeśli chcesz jej upleść te warkoczyki, o których opowiadałaś… - urwał sugestywnie.

\- Nie poznasz swojego dziecka – powiedziała i pewnie to miał być żart.

Mrugnęła nawet do niego.

\- Tego się najbardziej obawiam – przyznał bez cienia humoru w głosie.

ooo***

Rzecz była w tym, że miał dziwną pewność, iż Rachel nie pozwoli mu się widywać z Grace. Nawet teraz, kiedy sąd wskazał jej weekendy, w które mała miała być u niej, Rachel i tak kombinowała. I tego się po prostu bał jak każdy, kto wiedział, że rozstanie nie przeszło bez tarć. Jedno i drugie powiedziało wiele, ale uważał, że miał do tego prawo. W końcu to jego zostawiano dla pieprzonej bety. Rachel nie podnosiła swojego statusu, jedynie wżeniała się w majątek i oboje ze Stanem mogli dalej popychać do przodu swoje kariery. Danny w pełni rozumiał, że pod tym względem jego wizja ich małżeństwa i jej wymagania nigdy się nie spotykały. Była jedynaczką, kiedy on miał wokół głośne rodzeństwo. Nie wytrzymałby w pustym domu po pracy.

Zatem Rachel i Stan się dobrali jak w korcu maku, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal czuł cholerną gorycz.

Prawnik czytał uważnie akta poprzednich rozpraw, spoglądając na niego twarzą bez wyrazu, którą Danny doskonale znał. Facet nie chciał zdradzić niczego, ale on nauczył się czytać między wierszami. Spędził ponad dobę, zastanawiając się czy z tej sytuacji jest jakieś wyjście. I gdyby Rachel złożyła papiery o częstsze spotkania z Grace, mogliby negocjować. Jego była żona jednak nie lubiła się dzielić. Wolała zabrać i to go martwiło od samego początku.

Nie mogła odebrać mu Grace, skoro on ją urodził, bo prawo jednak chroniło go pod tym względem. Musiała udowodnić, że z nim było coś nie tak i stanowił niebezpieczeństwo dla dziecka. Pewnie, gdyby dowiedziała się o zajściu w hotelu, to pozew dostałby o wiele szybciej.

\- Jak to wygląda? – spytał wprost, kiedy prawnik odłożył papiery na swoje biurko.

Danny polubił faceta od razu. Nie spodziewał się, że spotka betę, ale pod pewnymi względami mu to odpowiadało. Poza tym zorientował się w kwestii statusu mężczyzny dopiero po dłuższej chwili, a był dość niezły w te gierki.

\- Chce pan prawdy panie Williams? – spytał prawnik.

Skinął głową.

\- Nie mamy podstaw, aby udowodnić czy jest pan odpowiednim opiekunem dla córki. Nie ma miernika. To sprawa umowna. Kwestia sędziego – wyjaśnił facet. – Pana była żona jednak też nie ma jak udowodnić tego, że brak pana zainteresowania alfami, jest szkodliwa dla córki – dodał.

\- Czyli co? – spytał, bo trochę mu ulżyło.

\- Czyli to rzut monetą – przyznał prawnik spokojnie. – Rzut monetą, którego nie chcemy, rozumiem – ciągnął dalej.

\- Nie – powiedział Danny wprost. – Jeśli sędzia przyzna jej opiekę, nie zobaczę Grace do Bożego Narodzenia – wyjaśnił.

A mieli dopiero kwiecień.

\- Podejrzewałem – przyznał mężczyzna. – Widziałem wiele takich spraw. Ktoś w New Jersey poradził panu, aby trzymał się pan z dala od alf i nie szukał związku, co jest całkiem sensowne. Pana ex alfa na pewno podjęłaby kroki, żeby podpiąć to pod coś w kwestii moralności – ciągnął dalej. – Fakty są takie, że nie może pan nic z tym zrobić. Te pozwy będą się pojawiały. Ma pan stałą pracę jak widzę… - westchnął. – Nie może pan znaleźć alfy? – spytał wprost.

Danny spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Panie Wiliams, to jedyny sposób, żeby całkiem odrzucić ten pozew. Powodem jego jest to, że jest pan sam. Jeśli znajdzie pan alfę i zwiąże się z nim do czasu rozprawy, jej powód będzie nieaktualny – wyjaśnił spokojnie mężczyzna.

Danny przełknął głośno.

\- Chciał pan mojej profesjonalnej rady i oto ona – podjął facet.

To było nawet całkiem logiczne. Problem był w tym, że nie sądził, aby Rachel odpuściła. Kupi sobie co najwyżej pół roku czasu. Pozostawała też kwestia tego, że miał tydzień na znalezienie kogoś, kto związałby się z nim na poważnie. Nie wiedział czy znał kogoś tak zdesperowanego jak on sam. Miał cholerne dziecko. Nawet, gdyby randkował wcześniej, więszkość alf trzymałaby się od niego z daleka. Dzieci oznaczały kłopoty – każdy to wiedział. Ten wirtualny alfa, którego udałoby mu się wybłagać, żeby pokazał się z nim w sądzie, zapewne odszedłby, gdyby tylko Rachel pojawiła się na horyzoncie z kolejnym pozwem.

Miał bagaż wielkości Statui Wolności.

\- Musimy opracować strategię na wypadek, gdyby jednak się nie udało – westchnął.

Prawnik nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Powie pan w sądzie, że rozwód pana straumatyzował, ale nie aż tak bardzo, żeby nie dostrzegać ludzi wokół. Po prostu chce się pan upewnić, że ktoś będzie odpowiedni dla pana córki. W końcu pana szczęście to jej szczęście. A jej szczęście to pana szczęście – powiedział prawnik spokojnie. – Nie będzie pan przesłuchiwany. Złoży pan tylko wyjaśnienie.

\- Wyjaśnienie w kwestii tego dlaczego nie spotykam się z nikim. Dlaczego ona nie składa wyjaśnienia z powodu zdradzenia mnie? – spytał, nie kryjąc nawet goryczy.

Prawnik nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Danny nie planował się rozklejać. Denerwował się przez ostatnią dobę dostatecznie mocno. Nadszedł czas by działać.

\- Sprawdzę czy przesunięcie rozprawy będzie możliwe – powiedział prawnik.

\- Dobrze, ale mocno w to wątpię – odparł Danny.

Rachel przygotowała się świetnie. Jak zawsze. To tylko on zostawał z palcem w nocniku.

ooo***

Grace wydawała się przeszczęśliwa, kiedy pojawił się u Kono. Jej głowa była pełna warkoczyków i musieli pływać, bo mała jeszcze była opleciona jednym z tych puchatych ręczników. Steve wyciągnął się na leżaku, wyglądając przystojnie jak zawsze i Danny'ego uderzyło to jak bardzo spieprzył sprawę. Gdyby wiedział tygodnie temu gdzie uderzy Rachel, może do tej pory udałoby im się z McGarrettem dogadać. Odpychał faceta jednak przez ten cały czas i to w niezbyt elegancki sposób. Za każdym razem, kiedy alfa na niego nawet spojrzał, warczał i gryzł. I postawił sprawę jasno, nic między nimi nie mogło być.

McGarrett więc szanował jego życzenie. Trzymał się z dala, nawet teraz, kiedy spędzili weekend w pieprzonym łóżku.

Danny nie mógł tego położyć bardziej.

\- Dlaczego to Kono dostała Grace, a nie ja? – spytał Steve.

I wydawał się faktycznie urażony.

\- Fałszywe założenie, że omegi są lepszymi opiekunami dla dzieci – odparł Danny. – Poza tym obiecała Grace warkoczyki.

\- Mój hotel ma delfiny – przypomniał mu Steve.

Możliwe, że właśnie się licytowali w tym, kto był fajniejszy. Może McGarrett nie miał nawet pojęcia o tym jak Grace była do niego przywiązana. I sytuacja wydawała się idealna. Wiedział, że gdyby spytał Steve'a, pewnie ten zgodziłby się chociaż poudawać. Byli przyjaciółmi. Przerażało go, że McGarrett zrobiłby dla nich wszystko, bo tutaj na Hawajach ohana znaczyła bardzo wiele. A jednocześnie Steve sam przyznał, że wie, iż Danny nie uważa go za członka rodziny i nie miał nic przeciwko.

To powinno go mniej dławić.

Facet przed nim jednak bez mrugnięcia okiem udawałby dla niego związek. Może nawet zostałby jego mężem. Danny jednak nie wyobrażał sobie go tak unieszczęśliwiać. Nie był idiotą. McGarrett nie był z nikim na stałe od lat. Był tak spragniony rodziny, że zebrał wokół siebie pieprzone omegi, żeby mógł się nimi zajmować. To jednak nie powinno tak wyglądać. I może ktoś to w końcu McGarrettowi uświadomi.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał Steve niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale Grace znudziły się delfiny - powiedział pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.

Steve spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku i gdzieś tam w tle pojawiła się ta niepewność, o której Danny wiedział o wiele wcześniej. Tylko starał się to trzymać z dala od siebie. Syndrom wyparcia działał znakomicie w jego przypadku.

\- Kłamiesz – rzucił McGarrett, szczerząc się do niego.

\- Może tak, a może nie. Grace cię uwielbia z delfinami czy bez – poinformował go.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. I Danny mu się nie dziwił. Czuł się tak, jakby w jego ciele nie było życia. Pewnie było to widać.

Wmawiał sobie przez ostatnie miesiące, że jeśli będzie grał według reguł i nie będzie się z nikim spotykał, będą mieli trochę spokoju. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Grace będzie szczęśliwa. I tyle mu wystarczało. Powinien był wiedzieć, że Rachel po prostu zmieni reguły, kiedy będzie jej to na rękę.

Gdyby pozwolił sobie na zbliżenie się do Steve'a, może pokochałby faceta. W zasadzie McGarrett był dowcipny, kiedy tego chciał. Dostatecznie wredny i cyniczny, żeby nie obrażać się na niego. I Danny wiedział, że w tym ciele było tak wiele siły, że jego własne agresywne tendencje nie stanowiły problemu.

\- Mamy jakąś chwilę zwierzeń? – spytał Steve.

\- Nie – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Nie zmusiłbym cię do tego. Masz emocjonalne zatwardzenie, o którym doskonale wiem – wyjaśnił.

I nie mógł przestać patrzeć. Uświadamianie sobie w jak wielkim dołku się znalazł, chyba właśnie się zaczęło. McGarrett był jedynym alfą, jakiego znał, który był wolny. Chyba, że miał wrócić do sklepu z farbami. Grace jednak nie polubiła tamtego palanta i pewnie protestowałaby. Danny nie miał ochoty na walkę na trzech frontach. Wiedział jakie bitwy mógł podejmować.

\- Muszę zabrać małą do domu – powiedział.

Odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem córki, ale to Kono stała na lanai z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że coś wie. Danny nie był pewien jak dużo, ale Kalakaua nie była głupia. I pewnie zostawienie Grace samej z nią na całe popołudnie nie było najbardziej rozsądnym posunięciem, jeśli nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się na razie dowiedział. Nie był idiotą. Grace należała po trochę do wszystkich. Kamekona ubóstwiał ją tak bardzo, że jego mała córeczka miała zniżkę na lody. Max chciał uczyć ją chemii, a Charlie cały czas z nią żartował. Z rąk Steve'a niemal nie wychodziła i nawet Chin wydawał się w lepszym humorze w jej towarzystwie. Jeśli Rachel miała odebrać mu małą, nie tylko on ją tracił.

\- Steve, zajmij się Grace przez minutę. Muszę porozmawiać z Dannym – powiedziała Kono takim tonem, że McGarrett wstał z leżaka, zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym co robi.

A potem spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Biznes omeg – powiedział Danny, machając na niego.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, ale nie uwierzył mu ani przez chwilę. To było jednak miłe, że nie musieli go ręcznie usuwać ze swojej przestrzeni. Może kiedyś miał się nauczyć coś na temat granic pomiędzy ludźmi.

\- Danny – zaczęła Kono.

\- Byłem u prawnika – wszedł jej w słowo pospiesznie. – Grace ci powiedziała?

\- Grace zaczęła płakać i spytała czy będę ją odwiedzać, kiedy nie będzie mieszkała z tobą. Powstrzymałam ją przed pytaniem Steve'a o to samo – wyjaśniła Kono.

\- Dzięki – westchnął.

Na jego czole perlił się pot, więc przetarł je wierzchem dłoni. Był tak cholernie zmęczony, że to aż bolało.

\- Myślę, że jednak powinieneś powiedzieć Steve'owi. On ci pomoże – powiedziała Kono.

I Danny chyba właśnie tego się obawiał. Sama myśl, że McGarrett zaproponowałby mu małżeństwo na papierze, żeby zatrzymali Grace, sprawiało, że wszystko w nim się skręcało.

\- Mamy plan – odparł.

To nie było do końca kłamstwo. Prawnik podsunął mu idealne rozwiązanie. Danny tylko nie wiedział kogo będzie musiał uwieść.

Kono spoglądała na niego, nie kryjąc nawet zmartwienia.

\- Adam spróbuje coś zrobić z datą rozprawy – zaczęła. – Ale on nie zna gubernatora tak dobrze jak Steve. Jeśli poproszę Adama, Steve i tak się dowie – poinformowała go.

\- Na razie nic nie rób – powiedział. – Dzięki, że starasz się pomóc, ale to delikatna sprawa.

\- Tak delikatna jak twój pieprzony wymuszony celibat i życie jako singla, które sobie sam narzuciłeś, żeby mieć spokój? Jak to w ogóle jest sprawiedliwe? Nawet niewidomi widzą jak ją kochasz – warknęła Kono.

\- Ale Rachel jest jej matką. I uwierz mi, że zastanawiałem się co ją opętało, ale w jej mniemaniu ona robi dobrze – wyjaśnił. – To ona ma stabilną sytuację finansową oraz męża. Są pełną rodziną z domem, w którym Grace nie musiałaby się gnieść w jednym pokoju i chodzić na piechotę do szkoły.

\- To są kwestie pieniędzy. O niczym nie świadczą – prychnęła Kono.

\- Wiem, ale Rachel jest racjonalna. Kiedy dodaje dwa do dwóch, zawsze jej wychodzi odpowiedni wynik. Jestem poza tym równaniem, Kono – poinformował ją.

\- Pogadaj ze Stevem – rzuciła. – Mówię poważnie Danny. Albo ty mu powiesz, albo ja. On na pewno znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie… - urwała, spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem.

McGarrett wchodził na lanai z Grace na rękach, robiąc głupkowate miny.

ooo

Steve odwiózł ich do domu. Danny w zasadzie nie pamiętał, aby wracali piechotą do mieszkania przez ostatnie kilka dni. McGarrett wydawał się tak przywiązany do Grace, że to prawie bolało. Jego mała dziewczynka zasnęła na tylnym siedzeniu półciężarówki i alfa zapewne spodziewał się, że Danny będzie próbował ją wyjąć stamtąd. I taki też był plan. Powstrzymał jednak McGarretta przed wyjściem z samochodu, bo to była jedna z tych nielicznych okazji, kiedy byli prawie sami.

\- Rachel mnie ponownie pozywa – poinformował Steve'a.

\- O tym rozmawialiście z Kono? – spytał McGarrett i wydawał się urażony.

\- Nie powiedziałem Kono. Grace to zrobiła. Nie chciałem mówić nikomu, dopóki nie będę wiedział na czym stoję – przyznał.

Steve skinął głową, uspokajając się trochę.

\- I na czym stoisz? – spytał alfa. – O co ona cię pozywa w ogóle? Jesteś świetnym ojcem – dodał i w jego głosie była pewność, która sprawiała Danny'emu pewną radość.

\- Najwyraźniej samotny omega to kłopoty – powiedział jedynie.

Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Danny nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły.

\- Kono nalegała, żebym ci powiedział – ciągnął dalej. – I powiedziałbym ci nawet, gdyby Kono nie zrobiłaby mi wykładu. Widzę jak traktujesz Grace – oznajmił mu. – Rozprawa jest za tydzień. Mój prawnik będzie próbował ją przesunąć, żebyśmy mieli więcej czasu na przygotowanie, ale to bardzo mało czasu i… - urwał, patrząc na Steve'a, który przyglądał mu się z tym anewryzmem na twarzy, który sprawiał ból nawet jemu. – Chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę. Kono powiedziała, że Adam mógłby spróbować wpłynąć jakoś na sąd, żeby przesunąć rozprawę, ale to ty znasz gubernatora lepiej. Jeśli mógłbyś…

\- Zadzwonię jeszcze dzisiaj – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Jeśli trzeba będzie, znam ludzi, którzy popsują kanalizację w sądzie. Wszystkie rozprawy będą przesunięte. Kamekona może zacząć donosić na dilerów w okolicy. Sprawy karne na Hawajach mają pierwszeństwo. Nie będzie nawet wolnych sal.

Danny spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jesteś wariatem? – spytał, ale jakoś dziwnie było mu jednak lżej.


	39. Chapter 39

Odsuwanie nieuniknionego nie miało sensu. Rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu, kogokolwiek, kto byłby nim zainteresowany, ale niepotrzebnie się nawet starał. Po basenie paradowały o wiele młodsze od niego omegi i nie mógł z nimi konkurować. Zresztą – gośćmi hotelu byli przede wszystkim turyści, a to oznaczało, że zapewne zniknęliby za dwa tygodnie bez zostawienia mu nawet swojego numeru telefonu. Nikt nie oczekiwał po wakacjach, że te związki przetrwają.

Kono obserwowała go niczym jastrząb, więc uśmiechnął się do niej tak, żeby to wyglądało na uspokajający gest. Pewnie nie wierzyła mu ani przez chwilę. Chodził bardziej zdenerwowany i nawet Steve to wyłapał. Alfa też trzymał się o wiele bliżej niego, pewnie instynktownie oferując mu komfort samej swojej obecności. I to faktycznie odrobinę pomagało, chociaż delikatna nić więzi, którą zbudowali jakiś czas temu ewidentnie słabła. Nie czuł tak emocji McGarretta jak wcześniej.

To jednak oznaczało, że Steve nie wiedział też nic o jego uczuciach i to było o wiele lepsze. Strach, który wracał raz po raz, prawie go dławił.

Przygotowali z prawnikiem to co miał powiedzieć, kiedy sąd go wezwie. Facet wybrał dla niego nawet koszulę, która miała pokazywać podobno Danny'ego w dobrym świetle. Pewnie rozbawiłoby go to, gdyby w domu nie zobaczył się w lustrze i nie doznał kolejnego objawienia. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto jest w stanie zbudować ciepły, pełen zrozumienia dom dla dziecka. I w niczym nie przypominał wraku, którym z pewnością teraz był.

Skoro sam się dał nabrać, sąd z pewnością też miał na to polecieć.

Grace przyglądała mu się niespokojnie, kiedy siadywali wieczorem na kanapie. Nie pytała, ale czekała na to co jej będzie mógł powiedzieć. Na razie nie zapewniał jej jeszcze, że zawsze będą razem. Oczywiście już teraz mógł ją porwać i wsadzić do pierwszego samolotu do Chin, ale to nie było rozwiązanie w jego stylu.

Steve zamienił kilka słów z Kono, zanim skierował się w jego kierunku. McGarrett nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale z drugiej strony wszyscy wydawali się umierać trochę w środku. Świat zwolnił odrobinę, może przez to, że Grace nie śmiała się już tak głośno i niekontrolowanie, kiedy miała ochotę. Najgorsze było oczekiwanie i Danny to wiedział. Najchętniej już miałby to za sobą, ale był w punkcie, w którym niczego nie osiągnął.

Wokół niego znajdowały się same związane pary albo pijani studenci. Nawet nieliczni single, którzy przyjechali tutaj nawiązać znajomości nie oczekiwali czegoś stałego. A on wiedział jaki będzie kolejny pozew Rachel, jeśli rozstanie się z alfą, który będzie jego przykrywką na pierwszą rozprawę.

\- Cześć – rzucił, czując się trochę gorzej.

Coś skręcało się nieprzyjemnie w jego żołądku. Pewnie miał się dorobić wrzodów z nerwów. Jeszcze nie zaczął łysieć, ale odliczał dni. Jego organizm zawsze reagował dość mocno na wszelkie zmiany w jego życiu. Przytył sporo podczas rozwodu i wiedział o tym, ale nie potrafił przestać się opychać. A dzisiaj rano McGarrett przyniósł im pączki, jakby jego życie nie było dostatecznie skomplikowane. Wszystko składało się z pieprzonych wyborów i radzenia sobie z konsekwencjami podejmowania decyzji.

\- Denning przesunie rozprawę o tydzień – powiedział Steve, zanim Danny zaczął w ogóle pytać. – Mam świetnego, prawnika, który…

\- Hej, hej – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo. – Twój prawnik nie powie więcej niż mój prawnik. W zasadzie mój prawnik wybrał mi nawet koszulę, w której pójdę na rozprawę. Wszystko jest niemal przygotowane – poinformował McGarretta.

\- Jestem pewien, że mój prawnik jest lepszy – stwierdził jednak alfa.

\- Bo więcej mu płacisz? – zakpił Danny. – W tej sprawie nie liczy się prawnik, ale dziura prawna. A jest ich pełno, jeśli chodzi o omegi. Stworzono je po coś i są ciągle wykorzystywane, Steve. Żaden prawnik nie załatwi ich magicznie. Nie znikną.

Steve wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk, który był czymś w rodzaju warknięcia i Danny go rozumiał. Sam się czuł w ten sposób. Nie miał jednak wyboru i grał według nowych reguł. Aż zasady ponownie się zmienią. Nie wiedział jak długo będą się tak bawili. Grace dorastała. Pewnego dnia mogła po prostu wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie frustracje, a niedługo miała wejść w ten trudny wiek.

Z pewnych powodów Danny nie mógł się doczekać. Grace była alfą. Jeśli mając szesnaście lat zdecyduje mieszkać z nim, żaden sąd nie miał prawa jej tego zabronić. Dwa lata później będzie co prawda mogła robić, co zechce, ale był pewien, że jego córka nie chciała mieszkać z betą swojej matki. To nie było nic osobistego. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubiła Stana. Nienawidziła tylko wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentował. Ich nieprzespane noce, rozwód, ciągłe kłótnie i walki. Stan zmienił wszystko. A Rachel mu na to pozwoliła.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdził Steve.

\- To dziwne, bo ja jestem w ekstatycznym nastroju – zakpił.

\- Danno, wiesz o co mi chodzi – westchnął Steve. – Jak długo to się będzie ciągnęło?

Danny nie wiedział. Obawiał się, że aktualną datą była pierwsza wygrana Rachel. A do tego nie planował szybko dopuścić.

ooo***

Steve przyniósł mu kolejne pudełko pączków i Danny spojrzał na nie, czując tylko wzrastającą nienawiść. Zajadał stres jak większość członków jego rodziny, ale to nie sprawiało, że posunął się chociaż krok do przodu. Miał niewiele czasu. W zasadzie tak śmiesznie mało, że zastanawiał się nad grupą osób, która mogłaby być tak szalona jak on. Nie znał żadnego pieprzonego altruisty ani obrońcy praw samotnie wychowujących dzieci omeg. To mocno zawężało jego możliwości. Jakby życie na wyspie nie było dostatecznie problematyczne.

Kono spoglądała na niego nadal marszcząc brwi. Mogło jej tak zostać. Danny nie wiedział czy była tego świadoma.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – przyznał. – A nawet jeśli chcesz odciążyć się trochę, to możesz wciągnąć w to nawet swoją rodzinę – dodał.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie umówiła z jakimś alfą. Płeć dowolna. Wiek… Okolice mojego. Może być starszy. W zasadzie starszy byłby nawet lepszy – zaczął. – Ktoś po rozwodzie. Może wychowywać dzieci. Powiedz mu, że jestem dobry z dziećmi. Jeśli nigdy dotąd się nie związał, pasowałoby sprawdzić co z nim nie tak – dodał.

Oczy Kono zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

\- Danny, co się dzieje? – spytała raz jeszcze, ale o wiele bardziej spanikowana.

\- Jest metoda, żeby w ogóle oddalić pozew. Rachel pozywa mnie, bo uważa, że jestem niestabilny przez to, że jestem sam. Jeśli przestanę być sam, pozew nie będzie miał podstaw – wyjaśnił jej.

\- To wykombinowaliście z prawnikiem? – zdziwiła się.

\- To mi zasugerował. W innym razie to rzut monetą, Kono. Zależy w jakim humorze będzie sędzia – poinformował ją. – Dlatego potrzebuję kogoś na tyle zdesperowanego, żeby poszedł ze mną na jakieś dwie czy trzy randki, a potem mnie ugryzł – powiedział wprost.

Kono wpatrywała się w niego, jakby go nie poznawała. I może Danny wiedział już, że jest w stanie naprawdę nisko upaść, żeby Grace została wraz z nim. Nie był specjalistą od szybkich randek, ale przez trzy wieczory byłby jeszcze w stanie poudawać omegę, którym nie jest. Wiedział w jakiej koszuli wyjdzie, emanując ciepłem i pieprzonym dobrem. Nie był cholernym pacyfistą, ale skoro okoliczności do tego zmuszały…

\- Nie podoba mi się to - powiedziała Kono i Danny zaczął się zastanawiać czy Kalakaua nie rozmawiała ze Stevem.

\- Kono, nie znam tutaj nikogo. Naprawdę nie przychodzi ci na myśl nikt, kto mógłby się ze mną związać? – spytał wprost, bo mimo wszystko to trochę bolało.

Wielu jego kumpli-alf z New Jersey marzyłoby, żeby pójść chociaż na jedną randkę z Kono. Ona jednak była młoda, a te długie nogi podziwiał nawet on.

\- Nie podoba mi się to co robisz – przyznała. – To nie jest dobry sposób.

\- A co mam zrobić? – spytał wprost. – Steve'owi udało się odroczyć rozprawę o tydzień, ale to tylko siedem dni. Próbowałem zrobić coś na własną rękę, ale nikogo tutaj nie znam. Wokół nas są tylko pieprzeni turyści – przypomniał jej.

\- A co ze Stevem? – spytała Kono, czego obawiał się najbardziej.

\- Zły pomysł – westchnął. – Poza zasięgiem – dodał.

Kono uniosła brew, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- On lubi Grace i ciebie. Nie mów, że tego nie zauważyłeś. Jesteś jak chodzące wyzwanie. Jego coś takiego pociąga – wyjaśniła, jakby miał pięć lat i tego nie widział.

Westchnął przeciągle, czując, że jego skóra zaczyna ponownie mrowić. Nie reagował nigdy dobrze na stres, ale teraz to zaczynało się robić fizyczne. A Kono patrzyła na niego, jakby kompletnie nie rozumiała gdzie leży problem.

\- Spałem z nim – przyznał w końcu Danny.

I szok wypisany na jej twarzy był satysfakcjonujący.

\- Okłamaliśmy cię. Nie byliśmy na żadnej przechadzce. Wyszliśmy z łóżka tylko po to, żeby wejść pod prysznic zanim Grace wróci. I tam też się pieprzyliśmy – ciągnął dalej. – Pozwoliłem mu się pieprzyć Kono – poinformował ją. – I zgodziliśmy się, że to tylko seks. Od tamtej pory nie powiedział ani słowa, dokładnie tak jak obiecał. I nie traktuje mnie inaczej, ale ja się z tym inaczej czuję. Nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że nagle przestałem chcieć odgryźć ludziom rękę za podnoszenie jej w mojej obecności. Jeśli był zainteresowany jakieś kilka tygodni temu, zanim wyszła akcja z Victorią, to na pewno potem miał już dość. Raz nawet zażartował, że zabrałby mnie na kolację, a ja myślałem, że coś kombinuje, więc mu powiedziałem nie. Tyle, że on cały czas mówił o przyjaźni. I wyjaśnij mi jak mam do niego iść po tym wszystkim i spytać czy możemy poudawać dla dobra Grace, że jesteśmy razem?

\- Wiesz, że zgodziłby się – powiedziała Kono bez wahania.

\- Może w tym problem – przyznał, nie wiedząc jak wyjaśnić to, że na samą myśl o tym, że miał pieprzoną szansę, ale ją schrzanił, coś się w nim boleśnie skręcało.

McGarrett był cholerną sprzecznością. Z jednej strony nie mówił o uczuciach, ale nie miał problemu ze słuchaniem, kiedy Danny obnażał przed nim swoją duszę. Czy opowiadał o porodzie. McGarrett nigdy nie był dalej od niego niż w tej chwili.

\- Muszę stworzyć więź, która przetrwa jakiś czas. Jestem zdeterminowany i jeśli tylko znajdziesz kogoś chętnego do spotkania ze mną, załatwię resztę – obiecał jej solennie.

\- Mówiłeś Steve'owi o swoim genialnym planie? – spytała Kono.

\- Nie, nie jest moim alfą – prychnął Danny.

Kono spojrzała na niego tak, jakby mówiła 'może w tym problem'.

ooo

Wstyd to nie było mu obce uczucie. Kiedy jednak myślał swoim fiutem kilka dni wcześniej, gdy szedł do łóżka z McGarrettem, sądził, że nikt się nie dowie. Problem był w tym, że wiedziały już wtedy dwie osoby. Steve i on. I Danny wiedział, że od dawna seks nie był tematem tabu. Omegi miały swoje prawa, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie patrzono na to krzywo. A instynkt zawsze podpowiadał, że nie było sensu uganiania się za czymś, co się już raz dostało.

I Steve widział to w tym jak McGarrett lgnął do niego, uważając go podświadomie za podbite terytorium. Może to go wytrącało z równowagi wcześniej.

Jednak teraz wiedziała również Kono. I nie żałował ani przez chwilę swojej szczerości, bo przynajmniej wiedziała, co zżerało go od środka. Gdyby sądził, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse z McGarrettem nigdy nie poszedłby z nim do łóżka w tak fatalny sposób. Istniały sposoby, żeby to zrobić z zachowaniem odrobiny godności. Danny wtedy chciał jedynie seksu. I Steve był totalnie na pokładzie w tej kwestii. Dobrze się bawili. To się powinno zakończyć w tym punkcie i nie planował robić nikomu problemu.

Kono obserwowała ich jednak, więc zmarszczył brwi, dając jej do zrozumienia, że przekraczała pewną granicę. Może w jej oczach przestał być idealnym omegą, wzorem do naśladowania. Miał to w nosie. Był cholernym ojcem. A ona jeszcze nie wiedziała jak omega jest w stanie wiele zrobić dla swojego dziecka.

ooo

McGarrett wydawał się urażony, kiedy Kono zaprosiła tylko jego i Grace do siebie. Danny od dawna nie czuł się tak nerwowy, bo chociaż Kalakaua nie powiedziała ani słowa, wiedział, że zapewne umówiła go z jakimś alfą. Może jego zdenerwowanie było dobrą oznaką. Nie mógł się doczekać, więc pojawiało się podekscytowanie, które tak bardzo uwielbiał.

\- To znajomy China – poinformowała go Kono. – Pracował z naszymi kuzynami, ale został przeniesiony do wydziału zabójstw. Nie miał nigdy omegi na stałe, z tego co wiem – wyjaśniła. – Ale naprawdę trudno było znaleźć kogokolwiek – przyznała, spoglądając na niego przepraszająco.

\- Mówiłem ci – przypomniał.

Kono westchnęła.

\- Zajmę się Grace, ale wolałabym, żebyście zostali koło mojego domu – powiedziała Kalakaua.

I miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo to on miał większe doświadczenie od niej. Jeśli ktoś miał kogoś pilnować – było odwrotnie. Zresztą, jeśli facet zaprosiłby go dzisiaj do siebie, Danny nie miałby problemu z tym. Musiałby to tylko odpowiednio rozegrać. Policjanci byli specyficzni i słynęli z błyskawicznego podejmowania decyzji. W końcu musieli to robić za każdym razem, kiedy pociągali za spust.

Skoro facet był gliną to sporo ułatwiało. Było nawet lepiej. Danny miałby szanse wrócić do normalnej pracy. Grace znowu mogłaby opowiadać w szkole, że jej tata stoi na straży prawa, chociaż pewnie tęskniłaby za delfinami i Stevem. Ale z McGarrettem widywaliby się podczas lekcji surfingu na plaży, więc nic by jej nie umknęło.

Facet, który siedział w samochodzie zaparkowanym na podjeździe Kono, wyszedł dopiero, kiedy Kalakaua zgasiła silnik. Danny obserwował jego szerokie barki i niezbyt przystojną twarz, ale to były akurat drugorzędne cechy. Mężczyzna wydawał się solidny i pewny siebie. To były świetne cechy u gliny.

\- Zostaniesz z Kono, Małpko, dobrze? – spytał.

Grace wydawała się bardziej podejrzliwa niż zwykle, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa, kiedy wysiadali.

\- Kapitanie Fryer – rzuciła Kono ze sztuczną radością.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, ignorując ją, skupiony bardziej na Grace. Danny przez krótką sekundę odczuł cholerą panikę. Miał nadzieję, że Kalakaua powiedziała facetowi, że ma dziecko. Inaczej to było dość krępujące.

\- Och, to jest Grace, moja córka – przedstawił szybko małą. – Jestem Danny – dodał i wyciągnął dłoń, która nie została uściśnięta.

Fryer zamiast tego spojrzał na niego długo i dość sugestywnie. Danny doskonale znał tę grę. Cofnął rękę, żeby nie wisiała w powietrzu i nie czuł się jak idiota. Fryer pokazywał mu kto tutaj rządzi i nienawidził tego. Wiedział też, że facet zaraz to po nim zobaczy, więc wziął kolejny głęboki wdech.

\- Przejdziemy się? – spytał.

Kono zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy pchnął w jej stronę Grace.

\- Masz ładne dziecko – powiedział Fryer dokładnie na tyle głośno, aby jego córka to usłyszała.

Grace jednak jeszcze nigdy nie dała się na to nabrać.

\- Dobre geny – zażartował, chociaż pojęcia nie miał jak odpowiedzieć na tą uwagę. – Kono mówiła, że pracujesz w policji – dodał, szukając jakiegokolwiek wspólnego tematu.

\- Tak. Wydział Wewnętrzny – przyznał mężczyzna i Danny nie tego się spodziewał.

Nikt nienawidził tych, którzy patrzyli im na ręce.

\- Słyszałem jak cię załatwili – ciągnął dalej Fryer. – Miałeś nie najgorsze wyniki w New Jersey. Mówiono o twoim przeniesieniu, ale chyba sprawa utknęła – rzucił.

I Danny wiedział dokładnie dlaczego jego podania nie rozpatrzono. Oficjalnie nie zostało odrzucone. Po prostu wisiało w próżni. Wiedział jednak jak takie sytuacje się kończą, więc nie próbował nawet walki, która nie miała sensu.

\- Tak – powiedział, nie wiedząc nawet co mógłby dodać.

Fryer spoglądał na niego nadal, bardziej lustrując go wzrokiem, oceniając. Danny i to znał, dlatego starał się ignorować zapędy faceta. Nie był pieprzonym koniem na sprzedaż, chociaż w zasadzie może nie całkiem się różnił od nich. Widział już jak na dłoni dlaczego Fryer się z nikim nie związał. Miał ochotę uciec, odkąd facet na niego spojrzał. Jeśli jednak niegrzeczne zachowanie i niezbyt przyjemny wygląd były jego jedynymi wadami, Danny mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Wytrzymał w akademii policyjnej z alfami, które nie miały nawet połowy kultury Fryera. Ten przynajmniej nie próbował go macać, nazywając blondasem.

Rozmowa się nie kleiła, ale tego należało się spodziewać. Danny wspomniał, że cały czas pracuje, ale Fryer nie był zainteresowany. Nie chciał się podzielić też żadną anegdotką ze śledztw. W końcu jego zdaniem było podcinanie skrzydeł policjantom.

Umówili się jednak na kolejne spotkanie i nie mógł nie westchnąć z ulgi, kiedy kładł się wieczorem do łóżka.


	40. Chapter 40

Kono nie była zadowolona, kiedy pożegnał się z nią tego wieczora. Może spodziewała się, że Danny odrzuci Fryera i będzie musiała poszukać kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego. Problem w tym, że alfa był idealny. Już zainteresował się Dannym i sprawdzał jak daleko będzie mógł się posunąć w ich relacji, chociaż to było częściowo martwiące. Danny nigdy nie był typem popychadła, a facet ewidentnie lubił popychać ludzi. Miał nadzieję, że dojdą do jakiegoś kompromisu, który pozwoli im na zbudowanie czegoś w miarę solidnego. Sąd miał pokochać fakt, że Fryer nie tylko był szanowanym obywatelem, ale również ścigał nieprawidłowości w samej policji. W końcu oni często robili to samo, dlatego każdy glina na świecie nienawidził wydziału wewnętrznego oraz prawników i sędziów.

Tym razem to miało jednak grać na jego korzyść, więc zacisnął zęby.

\- Umówisz się z nim jeszcze? – spytała wprost Kono następnego dnia.

\- Już się z nim umówiłem – przyznał.

\- Nie tracisz czasu – stwierdziła sucho.

\- Nie mam czasu – przypomniał jej.

Kono przewróciła oczami. Niestety musiał ją powitać w świecie dorosłych, chociaż bardzo tego nienawidził.

\- Co Grace na to? – zainteresowała się Kalakaua.

\- Pogodzi się – rzucił, bo faktycznie jego mała córeczka szczęśliwa nie była, ale chyba wiedziała, że nie miał innego wyjścia, bo nie skomentowała wczorajszego wieczoru.

Podobnie jak w przypadku Stana, udała, że Fryer nie istnieje. I po części mu to odpowiadało.

Nadal toczyli zimną wojnę z Rachel. On nie mówił o procesie, a ona spoglądała na niego tak, jakby miała go na widelcu. Nawet dzisiaj rano nie pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. Fryer jeszcze nie wbił zębów w jego skórę, więc nie mógł być pewien niczego. Jego zbytnia radość tylko zaalarmowałaby byłą alfę.

\- Popilnujesz Grace wieczorem? – spytał.

\- Powinnam powiedzieć nie. Fryer nie powinien jej poznać? – rzuciła Kono, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Dzieci go krępują – przyznał. – Raczej nie będzie się nią zajmował, ale to chyba nawet lepiej. Wolę, żeby wychowanie mojego dziecka zależało ode mnie – dodał.

Jeśli Grace nie znosiłaby Fryera tak bardzo jak Stana, alfa mógł kompletnie inaczej reagować na jej pasywną agresję. A on nie chciał kłótni. Pozostawienie Grace samej sobie wydawało mu się najlepszym pomysłem. Zaczynała w końcu powoli spoglądać w stronę bety jego byłej żony bez wyraźniej niechęci. Obojętność to było prawie jak koniec epoki lodowcowej.

\- Jakim partnerem będzie? – spytała wprost Kono.

\- Takim, który mnie przeciągnie przez tą rozprawę – odparł bez wahania.

Był pewien, że Fryer pojawiłby się nawet w sądzie. Może nie dla niego, ale po to, aby kontrolować i tę kwestię w jego życiu. Był w tym dobry. Od razu sprawdził jak Danny reaguje na stawiane mu wyzwania. W końcu musiał znać inne omegi, które były po akademii. Danny nie osiągnął wyników w pracy słuchając każdego napotkanego alfy. Skopał więcej tyłków niż Fryerowi się śniło. Może facet nawet nigdy nie pracował na ulicy. Wydział wewnętrzny rekrutował do siebie ludzi bardzo wcześnie. Praca za biurkiem jego nie rajcowała, ale rozumiał dlaczego niektórzy dokonywali tego wyboru.

Kono wyglądała na zawiedzioną i pewnie marzyła się jej sytuacja jak z bajki, gdzie idealny alfa przygalopowałby na białym koniu, ratując ich wszystkich. Rzeczywistość jednak był całkiem inna. A to w niej żyli.

ooo***

Cath przyniosła dla niego pączki i nie udało mu się oprzeć. Steve był zajęty na spotkaniu i Danny był naprawdę wdzięczny, że wysłał swoją przyjaciółkę do niego, ale czuł się dziwnie, kiedy we trójkę siedzieli na ich przerwie.

\- Steve powiedział mi o rozprawie. Mam nadzieję, że nie przekroczył… - zaczęła Cath.

\- Żaden problem – wszedł jej w słowo.

Nie znali się aż tak dobrze, ale skoro McGarrett miał do niej takie zaufanie, nie planował protestować. Steve w końcu mu pomógł. Kupił mu kolejny tydzień.

\- Jeśli będę mogła pomóc, daj znać – powiedziała szybko Cath. – Mam kilku znajomych klientów. Paru z nich to świetni prawnicy. Mogliby spojrzeć na twoją sytuację i może doszliby do jakiegoś sensownego rozwiązania – dodała.

Danny miał się ochotę roześmiać.

\- Te sprawy są niekończącą się wojną podchodową. Wiesz jak to jest – rzucił, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Zbiła usta w wąską kreskę, więc kilka wspomnień sprzed lat musiało powrócić. Atmosfera nie była już tak przyjemna jak wcześniej, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Jednak dzięki – powiedział całkiem szczerze. – I za pączki.

\- Steve powiedział, że byłeś policjantem. I śmieje się z tego jak bardzo stereotypowym gliną musiałeś być - - zdradziła mu, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Chodzi o pączki? – prychnął. – Dupek, totalny dupek – stwierdził bez cienia wahania w głosie.

ooo***

McGarrett pojawił się wraz z Grace popołudniem. Danny przez krótką chwilę był przestraszony, że mała wygadała wszystko swojemu ulubionemu alfie. Steve jednak nie zdradzał żadnych oznak tego, że planował z nim długą, szczerą rozmowę. Nie miał pojęcia jakby McGarrett zareagował na wieść, że Danny umawiał się z kimś tylko po to, żeby facet się z nim związał, aby Grace została wraz z nim. Było w tym na tyle desperacji, że pewnie Steve straciłby do niego resztki szacunku. Nie spodziewał się, aby alfa rozumiał. Kono ledwo potrafiła pojąć o co chodziło. Steve jednak nigdy nie żył pod taką presją. Nigdy nie musiał robić czegoś wbrew sobie, żeby efekt końcowy był zadowalający. To on kształtował świat pod swoje potrzeby.

\- Rozmawiałem z Grace – zaczął McGarrett i serce Danny'ego na chwilę stanęło. – Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć – westchnął. – Coś jest nie tak. Wiem, że pozew musiał nią wstrząsnąć, ale to coś innego. Powiedziałem, że mamy alfi biznes i może mi powiedzieć wszystko, ale… - urwał.

Danny nie krył nawet swojego zaskoczenia.

\- Tak, tak, właśnie to – powiedział Steve. – Ona chyba nie chce mieć ze mną więcej alfiego biznesu – dodał i wydawał się załamany.

Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że to musi być jej sposób na okazanie mu lojalności. A może przygotowywała się do kolejnego alfy w jej życiu. Nie rozmawiali o Fryerze, ale nie była idiotką. Wiedziała, co jest grane. I wiedziała też, że on nie chciał powiedzieć Steve'owi. Ulżyło mu jak diabli, ale McGarrett wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wyjść z siebie.

\- To okres przejściowy – wyjaśnił na tyle ogólnikowo na ile mógł. – Kiedy wszystko się ustabilizuje, powinna się uspokoić – dodał.

I Steve ewidentnie odczuwał ulgę.

\- Jak przygotowania do procesu? – spytał McGarrett wprost.

\- Wyprasowałem koszulę. Wyglądam jak idealny stróż domowego ogniska – zakpił.

Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem wyszczerzył się wrednie.

\- Ty? Aż chyba pójdę do sądu to zobaczyć – zakpił alfa.

\- Nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł, Steve – poinformował go i McGarrett nie wydawał się w ogóle zaskoczony, jakby się akurat tego spodziewał.

ooo

Fryer czekał na niego pod domem Kono ponownie. Danny nie wiedział nawet ,dlaczego nie podał mu swojego domowego adresu, ale nie czuł się komfortowo na samą myśl, że Grace miałaby siedzieć z obcym alfą w samochodzie. To jeszcze nie był ten etap. Spacer do domu Kono zresztą im posłużył. Mała wydawała się bardziej odprężona. I kiedy spytała o pozew, mógł powiedzieć, że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, co ewidentnie jej poprawiło humor. Widok Fryera nią nie wstrząsnął. Spojrzała na alfę przelotnie, zanim weszła z Kono do domu.

\- Nie lubi mnie – stwierdził Fryer.

\- Ciężko przeszła rozwód. Ciężko przyzwyczaja się do alf w moim towarzystwie – przyznał.

\- A wiele ich było? – spytał wprost Fryer i Danny powinien się czuć obrażony, ale w zasadzie to pytanie nie było najgorsze.

\- Moja exalfa pozywa mnie, ponieważ nie było żadnych – przyznał . – Kono powiedziała ci, że próbują mi odebrać małą? – spytał wprost.

Fryer zbił usta w wąską kreskę i Danny wiedział, że chodzi o ton jego głosu. Ten temat jednak zawsze wprawiał go we wściekłość. Ciężki zapach unoszący się w samochodzie alfy wcale nie pomagał. Fryer trzymał się sztywno za kółkiem, trzymając kierownicę tylko jedną dłonią. Danny nie czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby odrywać wzrok od jezdni na długo.

\- Słyszałem – przyznał Fryer, ale nie dodał co o tym myśli.

\- Rozmawiałem z prawnikiem. Szanse są jak rzut monetą, że wygram – poinformował alfę, który skinął głową.

Danny i na to nie oczekiwał żadnej odpowiedzi. Fryer był jednym z tych, którzy nie przedyskutowywali swoich myśli. I planów również nie.

Alfa zaparkował przez pubem, który na pewno odwiedzali często policjanci. Kilka mundurów przemknęło mu przed oczami. Jego jasna koszula była tak bardzo nie na miejscu jak tylko mogła. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo omegą z miasta jak teraz. Fryer to jednak lubił. Wyraźnie czuł zadowolenie alfy z wrażenia jakie wywarli. Jego blond włosy i niebieskie oczy musiały przyciągać uwagę w tym tłumie.

Fryer objął go ramieniem, kiedy siadali przy jednym ze stolików. Pospiesznie przedstawił go swoim kompanom. Danny inaczej wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszą randkę, ale w zasadzie nie musiał teraz niczego mówić. Fryer nie zwracał na niego uwagi, bardziej skupiony na policjantach, którzy opowiadali o sprawach, które rozwiązali jakoś w przeszłości. Może próbowali mu zaimponować, bo Fryer emanował samozadowoleniem.

Alfa zachowywał się tak, jakby już byli razem. Nie próbował go sobą zainteresować czy poderwać. Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że Fryer wiedział, że on nie miał po prostu innego wyboru i chociaż trochę to go wnerwiało, musiał przyznać, że facet miał rację. Danny się nigdzie szybko nie wybierał.

O wiele lepiej czułby się, gdyby poświęcono mu swoją uwagę, ale może tak było lepiej. Fryer i on nie prowadzili fascynujących rozmów. Alfa nie był zainteresowany uzgadnianiem z nim czegokolwiek. Może zatem należało po prostu umówić się z nim jutro wieczorem i zatwierdzić transakcję stosunkiem. Danny nie wyobrażał sobie jak mieliby się dotykać, skoro się nie znali, ale może jeszcze w tej chwili był idiotą. Do jutra mogło mu to przejść.

\- Chcesz coś? – spytał Fryer.

\- Nie, niespecjalnie – odparł, zaskoczony, że alfa w ogóle się do niego zwrócił.

\- Napiłbym się piwa – rzucił Fryer, patrząc na niego całkiem wymownie.

Do Danny'ego dopiero po dobrych kilku sekundach dotarło, co mężczyzna w ogóle mówi. I jego twarz była tak blisko, że gdyby uniósł łokieć, mógłby mu złamać nos. Znał dokładnie trzask przestawianej siłą chrząstki. Fryer był trochę dupkiem, a może po prostu mówił mu, że oczekiwał tradycyjnego zachowania od swojej omegi.

Danny podniósł się z ociąganiem, mocno zszokowany, kiedy Fryer pocałował jego dłoń, jakby to było pieprzone podziękowanie.

ooo

Koledzy Fryera przeszli do bardziej aktualnych spraw i Danny słuchał ich z pewną ciekawością. W końcu nie przestał być gliną, chociaż nie mógł już nosić munduru. Kiedy pracowało się raz w zawodzie, trudno było o tym zapomnieć. Ten wieczór nie był w zasadzie taki najgorszy. Widział Mekę, gapiącego się w niego w czystym szoku. Detektyw jednak nie podszedł nawet, pewnie nie był największym fanem Fryera. Danny widział dokładnie kto przepadał za alfą, a kto go nie lubił. Większość żywiła niechęć, szczerą i otwartą. Może dlatego właśnie go tutaj przyprowadził. Aby zobaczyli, że nie był sam. Jakiego omegę poderwał. Danny czuł się zaskakująco doceniony, chociaż wolałby, aby nie chodziło o jego egzotyczny, jak na wyspy, wygląd.

\- Nie możemy namierzyć tego handlarza żywym towarem – rzucił jeden z detektywów. – Sprawdzaliśmy porty i lotniska. Ani śladu jego działalności, ale jakoś musi wywozić te omegi – dodał.

I Danny'emu w głowie od razu zaświeciła się lampka. Otworzył usta, a potem zamknął je pospiesznie, orientując się nagle, że żaden z mężczyzn nie mówił do niego wprost. Nie zwracali się do niego od czasu powitania. Łatwo było to przegapić, kiedy sam nie zabierał głosu. A alfy nie lubiły, kiedy ktoś się wtrącał.

Podniósł się lekko, nachylając się w stronę Fryera.

\- Małe łodzie rybackie? Są często zacumowane w przydomowych portach – wyszeptał.

Fryer spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jakby nie wiedział w ogóle o co chodzi, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. I kolejny leniwy uśmieszek, do którego Danny zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

\- A sprawdziliście rybaków? – spytał Fryer. – Oni mają swoje własne miejsca dla łodzi. I nie są kontrolowani – przypomniał im.

Jego kumple byli pod wrażeniem. Usta Fryera na jego karku zostawiły mokry ślad. Wyglądało to na kolejne podziękowanie za dobre sprawowanie. Jeśli Fryer sądził, że tak go 'wychowa', mieli problem. Na razie jednak nie planował się tym zanadto przejmować.

ooo

Grace spała, kiedy Fryer podrzucił go do Kono. Danny niespecjalnie chciał się mierzyć w tej chwili z Kalakauą, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. I tak jakimś cudem udało im się nie pobudzić jej rodziny. Nadal miał stany lękowe, kiedy o nich myślał. Fryer nie wyglądał jak jeden z tutejszych. Zresztą był alfą, a to oznaczało, że na jego głowę nikt się nie zwali.

Jego koszula przesiąknęła zapachem taniego piwa, potu i papierosów. Nieprzyjemnie lepiła się do jego ciała i nie mógł się doczekać prysznica.

\- I jak? – spytała Kono.

\- Lepiej nie pytaj, bo to ci tylko pogorszy humor – odparł spokojnie.

\- Nie, powiedz mi, bo ktoś musi wiedzieć co się dzieje. Pierwsza zasada wychodzenia z obcymi, Danny. Zawsze komuś mówisz, żeby policja wiedziała kogo pytać, kiedy znikniesz – rzuciła.

\- Nie bądź taka melodramatyczna – prychnął. – Fryer nie jest dupkiem – poinformował ją.

Spojrzała na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Szuka tradycyjnej omegi – ciągnął dalej. – I zachowuje się tradycyjnie – dodał.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Opisałeś mi dupka – oznajmiła mu bez cienia wahania w głosie.

\- I tak i nie. Wiem o co mu chodzi. To więcej niż wiedziałem, kiedy zaczynałem się spotykać z Rachel. Wiem na czym stoję. Wiem jak się zachowa za dwa dni i dwa tygodnie. Dwa lata – poinformował ją.

\- Myślisz o dwóch latach? Myślisz o latach z nim? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie i tak. Mówię tylko, że wiem o co chodzi. Jest przynajmniej dekadę starszy ode mnie, ale pamiętam jeszcze ten okres przemian. Moja matka i mój ojciec nie byli tradycyjną parą, ale moje wujostwo już tak. To nie wygląda najgorzej – stwierdził.

Znał zasady. Nauczono go ich, kiedy dorastał. Większość omeg zapominała o nich. Czasem nawet jednak on ich przestrzegał. Gotował dla McGarretta przez tydzień i sprzątał jego dom. Robił mu nawet drinki bez nacisków z jego strony. Wpadanie w taką rutynę nie było najgorsze. W sumie dla Grace robił tak samo. Fryer byłby tylko kolejną osobą, która jadała z nimi posiłki.

A to, że facet zostawiał ślady śliny na jego skórze było problemem drugorzędnym. Danny nie potrzebował podziękowania za coś, co robił z własnej woli. Traktowanie go jak małego wytresowanego zwierzątka było irytujące, ale do wytrzymania.

\- Chcesz mi nagle wmówić, że tradycyjna relacja to twoje marzenie? - spytała wprost Kono nie wierząc mu ani przez chwilę.

\- Nie. Mówię tylko, że wiem dlaczego ludzie to robili wcześniej w ten sposób – poinformował ją spokojnie. – Jeśli pobralibyśmy się, nie rozwiódłby się ze mną – dodał.

\- Wtedy to nazywano uwięzieniem w związku – przypomniała mu.

\- A ja jestem po rozwodzie i powiem ci, że kiedy ktoś rozrywa ci życie na części, świadomość, że jednak jest coś stałego, czego nikt ci nigdy nie zabierze, to wiele. Miłość to jest coś, co komuś może przejść. Nie mówię, że Fryer nie jest trochę dupkiem – rzucił. – Popatrz tylko na to z mojej perspektywy. W ten popieprzony sposób jest idealny. Nie zostawi mnie. Nie zostawi nas. Będzie wracał do domu po pracy. Nie będzie robił mi wyrzutów, jeśli będzie miał posprzątanie i obiad. Jest na tyle nowoczesny, że będę mógł pracować – wyliczył. – W zasadzie jemu nawet pasuje, że pracuję. Nie był co prawda zainteresowany tym, że jestem ratownikiem, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie dziwię mu się.

Kono oddychała ciężko, patrząc na niego, jakby nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić. I walczyła – widział to doskonale. Potrafiła to zrozumieć. W końcu jej też zależało na tym, aby wiedzieć czy Adam nie odejdzie od niej pewnego dnia. Równie łatwo mogła znaleźć się w jego sytuacji. A każdy głupiał z miłości na początku. Tradycyjna więź dawała pewność. A stabilizacja dla omeg znaczyła wszystko.

\- Kiedy się z nim widzisz? – spytała w końcu.

\- Jutro – odparł.

\- Popilnuję Grace – zaproponowała, spoglądając na niego jednak tak, że rozumiał w pełni, że ten gest z jej strony znaczył o wiele więcej.

Akceptowała jego wybór. I tyle mu wystarczyło.


	41. Chapter 41

Fryer pojawił się tym razem pod jego domem. Danny specjalnie dał mu adres, ponieważ należało wykonać w końcu jakiś zdecydowany krok. Alfa wydawał się zresztą dość usatysfakcjonowany tym ruchem z jego strony, więc pogratulował sobie w myślach. Może to był sygnał w stylu, że moje terytorium to teraz twoje terytorium. Chociaż Danny wolał bardziej 'następnym razem odwieź mnie do domu'. Nie sądził jednak, aby dzisiaj Fryer miał wykazać się podobną uprzejmością. A raczej Danny planował wieczór zupełnie inaczej.

Jego niebieska koszula pozostawała niezapięta do końca. Część jego klatki piersiowej była widoczna, ale bardziej chodziło o miejsce, gdzie jego szyja łączyła się z ramieniem. Porzucił krawaty już dawno, ale planował do nich wrócić, kiedy tylko sytuacja na to pozwoli. Nie był cholernym ekshibicjonistą i świadomość, że odkrywa tyle skóry tylko po to, żeby zwabić alfę nie była przyjemna. Przeważnie zachowywał się wprost odwrotnie.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – spytał ciekawie.

Fryer wyglądał elegancko, a przynajmniej na tyle na ile potrafił glina, który nie miał aż tak dobrego gustu. On i Rachel akurat pod tym względem zgrali się idealnie. Nosił krawaty na wiele lat zanim ją poznał. Potrafiła to docenić.

\- Kalakaua mówiła, że pracujecie w hotelu McGarretta. Mają tam restaurację – poinformował go Fryer, jakby Danny nie był tego świadom.

Steve co prawda powinien być już w domu. Widział jak alfa wyjeżdżał z pracy, ale i tak nie czuł się tym zbyt uspokojony. McGarrett ani razu podczas ich tygodniowego pobytu u niego nie wychodził na noc do klubu czy hotelu, ale w końcu mógł zmienić zwyczaje.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – powiedział ostrożnie.

Fryer zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego.

\- Nie chcesz, żeby mnie widzieli z tobą? – spytał alfa wprost.

\- Nie – powiedział pospiesznie. – Po prostu cały dzień tam pracuję. Idziemy na kolację w miejsce, w którym już i tak cały czas jestem – wyjaśnił, chociaż właściwie nie przeszkadzało mu siedzenie w części restauracyjnej.

To Steve stanowił problem. Kono mu nie powiedziała, a Danny'emu nie było do tego spieszno. Poczułby się bardziej komfortowo, gdyby Fryer w końcu go ugryzł. Przynajmniej miałby pewność, że kwestia rozprawy zostanie załatwiona należycie.

\- Następnym razem pójdziemy gdzie indziej – oznajmił mu Fryer.

I Danny odetchnął z ulgą, bo facet jednak słuchał. Brał pod uwagę jego zdanie. To był dobry start, nawet świetny początek.

Nie minęli nikogo znajomego. Większość pracująca na poranną zmianę była od dawna w domach i nie mieli powodu przebywać w hotelu po godzinach. W części restauracyjnej był już kilka razy ze Stevem, ale nikt specjalnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Sam nie pamiętał nawet twarzy ich kelnera, co chyba wiele o nim mówiło.

Fryer nie wybrał najgorszego stolika. Mieli przestrzeń do rozmowy, której Danny najbardziej się obawiał. Nie miał pojęcia jakie tematy były bezpieczne, więc spoglądał na Fryera z nadzieją, że ten cokolwiek powie. Cisza nie była jego domeną i może widać było po nim zdenerwowanie.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz – rzucił alfa.

I Danny miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo coś takiego powinien był usłyszeć, kiedy wsiadał do samochodu faceta. Żarty jednak nie były domeną Fryera z czego zdał sobie sprawę dość szybko. Może dlatego Kono nie polubiła go z miejsca. Danny dostrzegał szereg wad, które sprawiały, że ludzie się odsuwali od tego alfy. Był jednak bardziej spostrzegawczy od innych.

Ruch po prawej zwrócił jego uwagę. Może przez to, że sukienka wydała mu się znajoma. Przez chwilę bał się nawet, że to Rachel, ale Cath siadała przy jednym ze stolików. Spojrzał na jej partnera w lekkiej panice, ale to nie był McGarrett. Nie było tajemnicą, że Cath pojawiała się na wyspie, kiedy przywiały ją tutaj interesy. Zatem klient.

\- Znajoma? – spytał Fryer.

\- Przyjaciółka właściciela hotelu – wyjaśnił. – Mojego szefa – uściślił.

\- McGarretta – stwierdził Fryer. – Jego ojciec był gliną. Sporo osób jest zaskoczonych, że nie rozmawiają ze sobą.

Kono coś wspominała, ale akurat ze wszystkich tematów, które Fryer mógł zacząć, ten był najgorszy. Danny był fatalny w plotkowaniu z alfami. Z Kono zawsze wiedzieli, gdzie przebiega granica. I ona nigdy nie wykorzystałaby niczego przeciwko osobom, które obgadywali. Oraz przeciwko niemu. Był pewien, że Steve nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Danny po kilku piwach na plaży totalnie patrzył na jego tyłek i jeszcze komentował.

\- Nic nie wiem na ten temat – odparł Danny ostrożnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął Fryer. – To twój szef. Pracowałem z ludźmi, którzy pracowali z jego starym. Twardy facet. Dobre wyniki. Nigdy nie odpuszczał – dodał.

Danny skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Nieustępliwość z każdego czyniła świetnego glinę. W New Jersey tacy bywali też martwi, kiedy mafia pukała do drzwi ich domów, dlatego on się starał wiedzieć gdzie przebiegała granica. Dla niego dobro Grace było wyznacznikiem.

\- Danny? – usłyszał z boku, więc uśmiechnął się, starając się rozluźnić.

\- Cath – rzucił.

\- Tak myślałam właśnie, że to ciebie widzę – powiedziała, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Spoglądała na Fryera z pewną nutką zainteresowania i wiedział od samego początku, że nie uniknie tej rozmowy. Nikt słowem nie wspomniał, że Danny się z kimś spotykał. A Cath spędziła z nimi ostatnio całą przerwę obiadową.

\- Kapitan Vince Fryer – rzucił alfa, podnosząc się.

\- Cath Rollins – odparła i nie wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręki, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że oboje zawisną.

Może jej instynkt działał jeszcze lepiej od jego własnego. A może służyła na tyle długo z dupkami, że wiedziała jak grać w ich grę. Zerknął za nią, ale jej stolik okazał się pusty. Spotkanie musiało dobiec końca.

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, której Danny nie potrafił przerwać. Najchętniej spławiłby Cath, ale ona świdrowała go wzrokiem, jakby pytała co wyprawiał. A potem w jej oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie, które wcale mu się nie podobało. U Kono oznaczało to poparcie, ale Cath miała coś wojowniczego we wzroku. Pewnie sądziła, że skoro przeżyła w Wywiadzie Marynarki tak długo, każdy mógł ułożyć sobie życie według własnych zasad. Nie miała jednak dziecka i to samo wiele o niej mówiło.

\- Danny niczego o tobie nie mówił – powiedziała nagle Cath.

\- Nasz związek jest dość świeży – odparł Fryer bez zająknięcia. – Poza tym nie lubię kiedy moja omega plotkuje – dodał.

Danny nie miał pojęcia czy czuć cholerną ulgę. Na pewno powróciła dobrze znana panika, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve wchodził właśnie do pieprzonej restauracji. Danny zaczął mieć pewne podejrzenia, że Cath go tutaj sprowadziła. Od chwili kiedy ją zobaczył minęło przynajmniej dziesięć minut. Mniej więcej tyle zajmowało dojechanie do hotelu z domu Steve'a. A McGarrett wyglądał tak, jakby całą tę drogę przebiegł. Danny wiedział, że alfa był do tego zdolny, ale to byłoby szaleństwo.

\- To jakieś zebranie? – spytał Fryer na widok McGarretta.

Nawet nie pytał kto to. Steve zresztą był mało zainteresowany drugim alfą. Spoglądał na niego z mieszanką emocji, która się Danny'emu nie podobała. Jeśli nie wiedziałby lepiej, sądziłby, że McGarrett jest wściekły. Rozumiał, że Steve mógł się czuć urażony, że znowu miał przed nim tajemnice, ale istniały pewne granice. Oczywiście McGarrett nie rozumiał nawet sensu ich istnienia, ale sądził, że Cath go chociaż trochę podszkoliła w tej dziedzinie.

\- Nie, ale skoro Danny jest tutaj to chciałbym z nim pogadać – rzucił Steve.

Fryer westchnął przeciągle.

\- Faktycznie kolacja w miejscu pracy to nie był najlepszy pomysł – stwierdził alfa.

A Danny przecież to właśnie sugerował jeszcze kilka minut temu. Zerknął na Steve'a, robiąc najbardziej zaciętą minę, na jaką było go stać. Ta randka nie była udana, zanim on i Cath się pojawili. Jeśli planowali siedzieć na jego karku w tej chwili, potrzebował wezwać posiłki. Kono popierała go w końcu, chociaż zżerało ją to od środka. Był też dorosły, o czym ta dwójka chyba zapominała.

\- Dotrzymam ci towarzystwa – rzuciła Cath.

Danny uniósł się więc z ociąganiem.

\- Zaraz wracam – obiecał solennie.

Nie planował się dzisiaj kłócić ze Stevem. Wątpił jednak, aby to się udało.

McGarrett wyszedł z restauracji pospiesznie, kierując się do wejścia dla kelnerów, co było idiotyczne. Przeszkadzali im pracować, ale alfa oczywiście się tym nie przejmował. Wydawał się dwa razy większy niż zwykle. Jakby już nie był o wiele wyższy od Danny'ego. I chyba wszyscy wokół zauważyli, że ich szef jest nie w humorze, bo starali się przynajmniej udawać, że ich nie obserwują.

Pewnie nie mieli nawet pojęcia kim Danny był. Ratownicy nie przychodzili tutaj jadać.

McGarrett odwrócił się do niego twarzą tak nagle zatrzymując sięw miejscu, że Danny prawie na niego wpadł.

\- Co, do cholery?! – warknął Steve.

I tak wściekłego Danny go jeszcze nie widział.

Zaplótł dłonie na piersi, patrząc na McGarretta z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Co, do cholery?! – powtórzył Steve. – Danny? Fryer, poważnie?

To zwróciło jego uwagę.

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał krótko. – Kono ci powiedziała?

\- Nie – warknął Steve. – Kono nie zdradziła żadnej twojej pieprzonej tajemnicy. A przynajmniej nie bez odpowiedniego nacisku. Cath cię zobaczyła i zadzwoniła do mnie. Nie jestem idiotą. Widziałem jaki poddenerwowany jesteś. I wiedziałem, że Kono wie. Ona was umówiła – wyrzucił mu, jakby Danny dokonał sprzeniewierzenia jakiegoś świętego paktu.

\- Nie znam tutejszych zwyczajów, ale wydaje mi się, że omega, który nie jest związany ma prawo umówić się z alfą, który mu odpowiada – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Odpowiada – wypluł Steve. – On ci odpowiada? – zakpił.

Danny zrobił głębszy wdech, wiedząc, że Steve tego nie kupi. I może obaj szanowali się na tyle, żeby się jednak nie okłamywać. Przynajmniej prosto w twarz.

\- Jeśli się z nim zwiążę, Grace zostanie ze mną – poinformował McGarretta.

\- Przecież twój prawnik… - zaczął alfa.

\- Mój prawnik powiedział, że to rzut monetą. Ja nie zostawię decyzji o losie mojego dziecka w rękach losu. Jeśli zwiążę się z Fryerem, pozew Rachel nie będzie miał podstaw – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – To rozpracowaliśmy z moim prawnikiem.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego w kompletnym szoku. Kono nie zdążyła mu zatem powiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Ale on… - zaczął McGarrett i urwał.

Danny wziął kolejny wdech. Fryer nie był kimś, kim Danny zainteresowałby się, gdyby miał inny wybór. Ale nie miał go i to ułatwiało decyzję.

Steve patrzył na niego przez długą chwilę, a potem Danny poczuł kolejną pieprzoną falę złości. Jeden z kelnerów prawie się potknął, przemykając koło nich. Alfa emanował siłą i zagrożeniem. To musiały odczuwać nawet Bogu ducha winne bety. Danny odsunął się od niego instynktownie, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Więc o to chodzi cały czas?! – spytał ze złością Steve. – Tylko o to?! Widziałeś jak na ciebie patrzył? Moi kucharze lepiej traktują sztukę mięsa – warknął.

I Danny widział to wszystko doskonale. Wiedział też, że McGarrett nie poprze jego wyboru. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi, a ci przeważnie chcieli dla siebie jak najlepiej. Nie sądził jednak, że alfa zacznie mu wyrzucać w twarz coś takiego. Możliwe, że był zdesperowany, ale pozostały mu jeszcze resztki godności osobistej.

\- Myślisz, że mam alfy wokół rzucające się do moich stóp? – spytał cicho. – Kono szukała i znalazła tylko jego. Tylko on jeden zgodził się ze mną spotkać, Steve – warknął. – Co mam ci powiedzieć? Co chcesz usłyszeć? – spytał odrobinę głośniej i ku jego zaskoczeniu kolejny kelner po prostu wybrał inną drogę wejścia na salę.

Może był jeszcze bardziej wkurzony od McGarretta. Albo zmęczony ciągłą walką. Z sobą i innymi. Ta sytuacja mu nie odpowiadała, ale nie miał wyjścią i odrobina wsparcia z ich strony byłaby miła. Zamiast tego jednak McGarrett utrudniał wszystko. Jak zawsze. I Danny naprawdę miał tego dość. Jego usta bolały od nieszczerego uśmiechu. Kark go swędział, a nade wszystko, kiedy Steve patrzył na jego szyję, czuł się nagi i brudny.

\- Myślisz, że to było chociaż przez sekundę łatwe?! – warknął. – Nie masz pojęcia co przeszedłem, żeby Grace była ze mną. I jeśli to oznacza pozwalanie, aby jakiś dupek stuknął mnie trzy razy w tygodniu przy zgaszonym świetle, to ja się na to piszę – poinformował go. – Nie wiem co chcesz usłyszeć. Przykro mi? – zakpił. – Och, przykro mi, że sądziłem, że jeśli będę odganiał każdego chętnego to nie dostanę pozwem w twarz od mojej ex alfy. Przykro mi, że zakończyłem to coś między nami, zanim się w ogóle zaczęło i został mi tylko dupek, który pewnie obraża twoją przyjaciółkę. Przykro mi, że… - urwał, ale tylko dlatego, że Steve pchnął go tak mocno w stronę ściany, że wybił powietrze z jego płuc.

Danny zaskoczony spoglądał w twarz alfy z bardzo bliska.

\- Ja cię ugryzę – warknął Steve.

\- Pieprz się – powiedział. – Jesteśmy…

\- Pieprzę naszą przyjaźń – poinformował go Steve.

I to było coś nowego. Danny'ego nie powinno to pewnie nawet dziwić.

McGarrett spiął się, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że przypierał go do ściany. Danny jednak wiedział, że Steve go nie skrzywdzi. Przechodzili już przez to. Miłe jednak było, że alfa odzyskiwał nad sobą kontrolę.

Czekał, aż McGarrett odsunie się od niego i będzie mógł wrócić do Fryera, ale Steve się nie ruszał. Zamiast tego gapił się na niego nadal z taką frustracją, że Danny czuł niemal jego ból.

\- Pieprzę naszą przyjaźń – powtórzył Steve o wiele spokojniej. – Jedno twoje słowo i ugryzę cię tak mocno, że to popamiętasz – obiecał mu i było coś dziwnego w tych słowach.

Danny'emu na pewno nie powinny od nich uginać kolana. Trudno było jednak zachowywać się spokojnie, kiedy Steve nadal przypierał go do ściany swoim ciężarem.

\- Jedno twoje słowo, Danny – ciągnął dalej McGarrett. I kusił tak diabelnie. – Cath powiedziała, że jeśli coś należy do mnie, mogę to wypuścić i wróci. Ale ty odejdziesz z nim – stwierdził z obrzydzeniem alfa. – Jedno twoje słowo, Danny – powtórzył uparcie.

\- O czym ty mówisz ?– prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Muszę być ,aż tak oczywisty? – spytał McGarrett i Danny usłyszał jak szwy jego koszuli puszczają, kiedy Steve odsłonił lepiej to miejsce, w którym szyja spotykała się z jego ramieniem.

Teraz już nie kusiło, tylko było wystawione na widok publiczny.

\- Nie chce naszej pieprzonej przyjaźni – powtórzył uparcie Steve. – Puszczę cię i możesz do niego odejść, jeśli chcesz. Albo możesz zostać. I dam ci wszystko. Chcesz wolność, proszę bardzo. Chcesz nadal sam mieszkać z Grace?Kupię wam mieszkanie. Albo dom. Możesz pracować. Widywać się z Kono, tylko… - urwał.

Danny patrzył na niego w kompletnym przerażeniu.

\- Steve… - zaczął niepewnie, ale alfa składał na jego karku lekkie pocałunki.

Jego skóra znowu zaczynała mrowić, a co gorsza był świadom, że wszyscy ich obserwują. Może połowa z nich uważała, że McGarrett właśnie zwariował i molestował jakąś biedną omegę.

To w innych okolicznościach byłoby nawet bardzo zabawne.

\- Steve – powtórzył. – Czy ty…?

Próbował sobie przypomnieć jakiś konkretny moment, kiedy McGarrett zaczął się zachowywać w stosunku do niego inaczej, ale to było trudne. Steve zawsze kręcił się wokół niego.

\- Uhm… - wyrwało mu się. – Myślę, że nie powinniśmy tutaj być – wykrztusił w końcu.

McGarrett oderwał się od niego, jakby Danny parzył. I ten wyraz twarzy, który miał, przekraczał wszelkiego rodzaju anewryzmy, które widział do tej pory. Chyba po raz pierwszy widział McGarretta, który wydawał się poddawać i to nie był miły widok.

\- Nie powiedziałem nie – rzucił pospiesznie. – Gdybym wiedział, że myślisz o mnie poważnie… - urwał.

\- Chodziłem za tobą od tygodni – poinformował go McGarrett.

I może faktycznie przegapił to. Zawsze byli w grupie albo Grace im towarzyszyła.

\- Wiesz od czego zaczął się alfi biznes? – spytał McGarrett nagle. – Powiedziałem twojej córce, że kiedy będziemy mieć razem dziecko i tak nadal będzie bardzo ważna. A nawet ważniejsza, bo będzie starszą siostrą – wyjaśnił.

Danny poczuł, że coś się zaczęło zaciskać na jego krtani. I na pewno nie pomagało, że Steve patrzył na niego tak kompletnie otwarcie, jakby kompletnie nic nie miał już do ukrycia. Może obaj czuli się nago.

\- Muszę powiedzieć Fryerowi, że nic z tego – powiedział nagle, orientując się, że zostawił tamtego alfę z Cath.

Wyraz ulgi na twarzy Steve'a był niemal bolesny.

\- Cath to załatwi – odparł McGarrett z pewnością w głosie. – Chodźmy do domu – dodał, zerkając za siebie z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że 'Tylko dla pracowników' nie oznaczało wcale prywatnej przestrzeni.


	42. Chapter 42

Wsiedli do samochodu w ciszy i Danny zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. McGarrett wydawał się tak skupiony i spięty zarazem, że udzielało się to również jemu. Jego skóra mrowiła w ten charakterystyczny sposób jak zawsze, kiedy mierzył się z niebezpieczeństwem. Steve nie był groźny, a przynajmniej nie dla niego. Stres i zdenerwowanie każdej alfy odbierał jednak tak samo – niezależnie o kim mówiono. Zapewne połowa obsługi w kuchni miała mieć dzisiaj poważne problemy. Danny im szczerze współczuł.

\- Gdzie jest Gracie? – spytał nagle Steve.

\- U Kono – odparł.

Steve westchnął przeciągle.

\- Nie planowałeś dzisiaj jej odbierać – stwierdził alfa.

Możliwe, że to w połowie było jednak pytanie, bo McGarrett zerknął na niego, zanim zaczął wgapiać się z powrotem w drogę przed nimi.

Danny mógł skłamać.

\- Nie – odparł jednak całkiem szczerze.

Palce Steve'a wbiły się w kierownicę tak mocno, że nawet w ciemności widział, że skóra nad kostkami alfy pobielała.

\- Zadzwonisz do Kono i powiesz jej, że jesteś ze mną. Martwiła się – powiedział w końcu Steve. – I powiesz jej, że odbierzemy Gracie razem rano, żeby odwieźć ją do szkoły – dodał.

To brzmiało prawie jak rozkaz, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Danny nie miał problemu z wypełnieniem go. Kono wydawała się lekko roztrzęsiona, kiedy z nią rozmawiał, ale pewnie miała do czynienia ze wściekłym Stevem wcześniej. McGarrett nastraszył lekko nawet jego. I zapewne miał przeprosić Kono, kiedy tylko dojdzie do siebie. Danny jednak nie był przekonany jak długo mu to zajmie.

Nawet powietrze w samochodzie wydawało się wibrować od wściekłości alfy. Dziwnym było jednak wiedzieć, że Steve nadal nie był zagrożeniem w stosunku do niego. Wysiadł jednak z auta z prawdziwą przyjemnością i nie miał pojęcia nawet jakim cudem znaleźli się pod domem alfy tak szybko.

Steve patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem i Danny wziął kilka głębszy wdechów. Nie miał pojęcia o czym powinni porozmawiać, ale wiedział, że musieli. Nie był pewien nawet na czym stanęło. Wydawało mu się, że przynajmniej w kwestii uczuciowej byli na tej samej stronie. I coś go ściskało od środka, kiedy pomyślał, że McGarrett planował z Grace jej młodszego brata. To powinno go zirytować, ale nie znajdował w sobie siły na złość.

\- Kono chciała dobrze – powiedział, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Steve zbił usta w cienką linię, nie komentując tego.

\- Wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś tego, ale nie możesz się na nią długo gniewać tylko dlatego, że… - urwał i westchnął. – I jeśli to robimy, to ja chcę pracować. Nie możesz mnie zwolnić – powiedział wprost.

Steve prychnął.

\- Jesteś zwolniony – poinformował go alfa.

\- Steve… - warknął, czując dobrze znaną irytację.

\- Jak zamierzasz pracować na dwa etaty? – spytał go McGarrett wprost. – Jako ratownik i detektyw – dodał.

I Danny przez krótką chwilę nie miał pojęcia o czym facet w ogóle mówił.

\- Wysłuchiwałem tygodniami twojego marudzenia o niesprawiedliwości w tym, że wykopano cię z twojej pracy marzeń. Nie mogłem wtedy nic zrobić. I teraz też w zasadzie niewiele się dołożę – poinformował go Steve.

Danny nie był pewien czy jego serce nie wyrywało się właśnie samo w piersi. Biło tak mocno, że z pewnością je czuł. A Steve patrzył na niego w milczeniu, ewidentnie starając się uspokoić. Widział jak mięśnie alfy powoli przestawały się spinać mimowolnie. McGarrett był nadal wściekły, ale przynajmniej z tym walczył. Danny po raz pierwszy miał gdzieś czy chodziło o to, że Steve sądził, że Danny należy do niego, czy złość alfy bardziej dotyczyła tego, że wrzeszczeli na siebie jeszcze kilka minut temu w hotelowej kuchni.

Przyparł Steve'a do drzwi samochodu, całując go tak mocno, na ile pozwalała mu różnica wzrostu między nimi. McGarrett wydawał się zaskoczony tym atakiem, ale nie odepchnął go. Alfa po prostu objął go ramieniem, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej, zmuszając Danny'ego do tego, żeby stanął na cholernych palcach. I to nie była najwygodniejsza pozycja na świecie, ale mógł się wspierać na alfie, kiedy tracił równowagę.

Powinni jeszcze rozmawiać, ta bardziej inteligentna część niego to wiedziała. Steve jednak zsunął dłoń w dół po jego plecach, a potem objął dłonią jego pośladek, ściskając nie najbardziej delikatnie. I do Danny'ego nagle doszło, że obściskiwali się przed domem alfy, który chociaż miał płot i ogród, to nadal stał przy pełnej kamer ulicy. Nie chciał stać się rozrywką dla ochrony osiedla.

\- Steve – jęknął.

I nie musiał dodawać w czym rzecz. McGarrett zmusił go do cofania się w stronę domu, ale nie odlepił od niego rąk ani na chwilę, skupiając się jedynie na lizaniu jego karku. Danny byłby przeszczęśliwy, gdyby jego spodnie nie okazały się śmiertelną pułapką. Wiedział, że opinały jego tyłek w odpowiedni sposób, ale nie miały zbyt wiele miejsca nawet na jego fiuta. Co okazało się mocno problematyczne teraz, kiedy musiał chodzić z erekcją, którą zapewne mógłby wbijać gwoździe.

\- Steve – westchnął, ale McGarrett wolną ręką starał się dostać do kluczy do domu.

Danny został wciśnięty w pieprzone drzwi, co wcale, a wcale nie było takie złe.

\- Chryste – wyrzucił z siebie sfrustrowany alfa, ewidentnie szarpiąc się z własnymi spodniami.

To byłoby o wiele zabawniejsze, gdyby Danny nie czuł jak twardy McGarrett był. Gdyby nie chciał uwolnić od tego ich obu.

Nie wiedział jak udało im się dostać do środka. Steve skutecznie rozpraszał go, kąsając jego szyję. I to było o wiele zbyt agresywne niż powinno, ale może obaj tego potrzebowali, bo sam zorientował się, że wepchnął alfę w ścianę korytarza, kiedy drzwi z trzaśnięciem się za nimi zamknęły. Steve ugryzł go w ramię, zapewne z zaskoczenia, bo zaraz potem lizał to miejsce, jakby to były pieprzone przeprosiny. Co nie przeszkodziło mu zresztą w zostawieniu na jego obojczyku kilku malinek, które miały nie zniknąć tej nocy. Ssał jego skórę, kierując się w stronę jego szczęki i Danny liczył jedynie, że nie będzie wyglądał jak ofiara wypadku samochodowego, która prawie udusiła się własnym pasem.

Steve nie przestawał jednak. A Danny nieprawdę nie miał z tym problemów dopóki nie usłyszał jak guziki jego koszuli zaczynają strzelać na wszystkie strony.

\- Miałem tak iść do sądu – poinformował alfę, kiedy złapał dech.

\- Chryste. Kupię ci nową – obiecał Steve. – Wyglądałeś obscenicznie – dodał.

Danny miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale zamiast tego zajęczał, kiedy otarł się fiutem o biodro alfy.

\- Widzisz mnie każdego dnia bez koszuli – przypomniał McGarrettowi.

\- Tak, ale to było intencyjne – wyszeptał Steve, jakby był w gorączce. – Podałeś się na srebrnej tacy tamtemu dupkowi – dodał i nie było w tym cienia wyrzutu.

Odrobina zdrowej złości nikomu jeszcze jednak nie zaszkodziła. A przynajmniej nie jemu i Steveowi. Tym razem to on miał wylądować plecami w ścianie, kiedy odwracali się, całując, ale korytarz musiał się skończyć i Danny wylądował na pieprzonych schodach. Steve ułożył się na nim delikatnie, pozbywając się reszty jego guzików i usta alfy znalazły się na jego klatce piersiowej zanim zdążył mrugnąć. Steve pocierał wierzchem dłoni wybrzuszenie na jego spodniach, a Danny protestował przeciwko dochodzeniu we własną bieliznę.

\- Sypialnia – wychrypiał, nie poznając swojego głosu.

To był całkiem inny rodzaj desperacji i pocieszało go, że Steve wyglądał na równie niekontrolującego się, co on sam. A to było szaleństwo. Powinien trzymać rękę na pulsie, kiedy jakikolwiek alfa zdzierał z niego ubrania, ale było coś takiego w McGarretcie, co powstrzymywało go przed walką. Może chodziło o sam fakt, że gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołatało mu, że alfa traktuje ich jako równych. Zawsze dotąd pozwalał Danny'emu na dominowanie, kiedy tylko Danny miał na to ochotę. Albo musiał po prostu na kogoś nakrzyczeć.

\- Sypialnia – powtórzył.

\- Wiem – warknął Steve, jakby miał do niego pretensje za to, że jego dom był tak wielki.

Zrobiliby to na podłodze tu i teraz, gdyby nie miał dziwnej pewności, że znowu utkną z sobą w niewygodnej pozycji na dobre trzydzieści minut. Fiut Steve'a być może już teraz wilgotniał od nasienia. Danny zaciskał swoje mięśnie na powietrzu od dobrych kilku minut, marząc jedynie o tym, żeby w końcu pozbyli się pieprzonych spodni.

Steve podniósł się nagle, jakby sądził, że jeśli nie zrobi tego teraz, nie będzie potrafił w chwilę później. Danny spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony, bo alfa patrzył na niego tak, jakby już teraz żałował, że w ogóle się od niego oderwał. I możliwe, że wstawanie było faktycznie fatalnym pomysłem. Jego koszula była wyciągnięta ze spodni, rozchełstana tak bardzo, że w zasadzie trzymała się na jego łokciach. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy McGrarett tego dokonał, ale pracował nad tym zapewne od chwili, od której zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. A te ślady, które widział nawet w półmroku nie powinny wcale sprawiać, że jego fiut twardniał tylko bardziej.

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę alfy i Steve pociągnął go w swoją stronę, podnosząc go niemal bez większego problemu. Kolejny pocałunek był spokojniejszy i nie tak pełen zębów, chociaż McGarrett dalej zaciskał dłoń na jego pośladku. I jeśli nie miał tam odbitych palców Steve'a, to zapewne miały się tam pojawić już za chwilę.

Nie wbiegli do góry, ale to nie był przyjemny, spokojny spacer. Steve nie zamknął za sobą nawet drzwi sypialni, zanim popchnął go na łóżko, wspinając się zaraz za nim. Kiedy robili to tutaj ostatnim razem, alfa nie był tak agresywny, ale teraz Steve po prostu nie tracił czasu, jakby sądził, że Danny w każdej chwili może się rozmyślić i chciał mieć to już za sobą. Co było szalone. Dlatego Danny przewrócił go na plecy, przytrzymując go przy materacu swoim ciężarem, dopóki Steve nie spojrzał na niego ponownie.

\- Nie żartowałem – zaczął ostrożnie. – Gdybym wiedział, że cokolwiek między nami może być, nie wahałbym się ani przez chwilę – przyznał. – Ale sądziłem, że będę już sam do końca życia – dodał.

McGarrett patrzył na niego przez chwilę w kompletnej ciszy.

\- Wiem – powiedział w końcu Steve, a potem odwrócił ich, jakby Danny naprawdę nie ważył nic.

Pewnie powinien być wściekły, ale McGarrett w końcu zabrał się za rozpinanie jego spodni, bez wcześniejszej popędliwości i nerwowości. Chociaż Steve i tak nie tracił czasu i Danny z ulgą poczuł jak jego fiut korzysta z przestrzeni, którą dawała mu cudowna nagość. Otarł się o spodnie alfy, jęcząc bezwstydnie, bo wątpił w to, aby mieli szansę na zrobienie czegokolwiek, jeśli alfa miał dalej gryźć go po karku. To było jak zapowiedź czegoś, na co Danny czekał od samego początku. Steve, odkąd pamiętał, był zafiksowany na punkcie jego szyi, ale teraz przekraczał pewną granicę. Danny nigdy nie doszedł tylko od tego, że ktoś maltretował jego skórę, ale to mogło się zmienić. I nie chciał przeżywać wstydu z tym związanego podczas ich pierwszej nocy, która się liczyła.

\- Danny – westchnął Steve wprost do jego ucha.

Pewnie dlatego, że Danny zacisnął palce na tyłku alfy i otarli się o siebie jeszcze mocniej. Planował zedrzeć z niego spodnie, ale to było trudne, kiedy nie miał jak dostać się do paska.

\- Rozbierz się – warknął w końcu zirytowany.

\- Wolałbym…

\- Jeśli za dwie minuty, nie będziesz we mnie… - zaczął Danny, starając się wymyślić jakąś dobrą groźbę, ale niestety cała krew, która powinna odżywiać jego mózg, spłynęła do jego fiuta. – To zrobię to sam – zakończył słabo.

To jednak pomogło, bo Steve ściągnął przez głowę nierozpiętą koszulę i chyba jego guziki też nie wytrzymały tej walki w korytarzu, co było w pewien sposób pocieszające. Alfa musiał zejść z niego, żeby skopać swoje buty i pozbyć się spodni, ale zajęło mu to rekordowo krótki czas i wcisnął go w materac ponownie już kompletnie nagi, gorący. Danny nie wiedział czy Steve promieniował ciepłem z powodu podniecenia czy swojego statusu, ale to kompletnie nie miało znaczenia w tej chwili, kiedy rozsuwał jego nogi, żeby wygodniej się pomiędzy nimi ułożyć.

\- O Chryste – wyrwało się Steve'owi, kiedy dotknął jego pośladków.

Danny faktycznie mógł być odrobinę bardziej mokry niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał, ale ta pieprzona gra wstępna wydawała się trwać z przerwami już od hotelu. Adrenalina zawsze wpływała na niego w specyficzny sposób. Steve nie miał chyba do niego o to pretensji, kiedy wsuwał w niego palec bez żadnego oporu, dysząc w jego kark, jakby to sprawiało mu jednak mimo wszystko ogromny problem. Może znowu chodziło o kwestię kontroli, bo McGarrett zaczął ruszać biodrami w przód i w tył, jakby już teraz go pieprzył, zostawiając na jego brzuchu wilgotne ślady od sączącego się penisa.

Danny nie pozostawał mu dłużny, więc ocierali się o siebie, a dodatkowo wsuwał w siebie głębiej palec McGarretta, zastanawiając się dlaczego, u licha, alfa nie wsuwa w niego już następnego.

\- Steve – warknął tym razem, ponieważ prośby nie przyniosły rezultatu, podobnie jak sugestie.

\- Myślisz, że dałbym radę wejść w ciebie teraz? – spytał alfa.

Danny byłby zdziwiony, gdyby Steve natknął się na jakikolwiek opór. To nie był ten czas w roku, ale jego ciało musiało wariować. Sporo działo się w ostatnio, a chemia jego organizmu była zaburzana okazyjnie przez rozwód, atak obcych alf i spanie z tym całkiem znanym dupkiem, który zabrał jego serce i schował je, zanim Danny zdążył się zorientować co jest grane.

Najgorsze było to, że Steve zrobił to przy współudziale jego córki.

Jego ciało spinało się w oczekiwaniu i Danny wiedział, że orgazm, którego nie dozna, kiedy Steve będzie w środku, nie będzie satysfakcjonujący. Nie w tej chwili.

\- Steve – wyszeptał, chociaż to brzmiało raczej jak jęk.

McGarrett jednak patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, więc Danny zepchnął go z siebie sfrustrowany do granic możliwości. Usiadł na biodrach alfy, wsuwając go w siebie ostrożnie, ale nieprzerwanie, bo chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało, że to być może za wiele, jego tyłek był innego zdania, przyjmując w siebie każdy cholerny centymetr twardego drąga, w którego zamienił się fiut McGarretta.

Steve patrzył na niego z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy, jego oczy przymknęły się na chwilę, kiedy Danny na nim usiadł, jakby to było za wiele też dla niego. Danny nie planował jednak chwili odpoczynku, bo jego własny fiut stał na baczność, jakby bawili się w pieprzone wojsko. I może miał superSEALa pod sobą, ale z pewnością nienawidził żołnierzy.

Uniósł się odrobinę, a potem opadł, badając teren i kąt, pod którym fiut Steve'a w niego wchodził. Niedostatecznie satysfakcjonujący – uznał, kładąc dłonie na piersi alfy i pochylając się odrobinę do przodu. Starał się oddychać równomiernie, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy jego prostata stała się obiektem ataków. I Steve ruszał się na tyle na ile mógł, na tyle, że Danny był zaskakiwany raz po raz siłą, z którą się spotykali. Patrzył na alfę, starając się skupić tylko na nim, ale Steve rozmazywał się mu przed oczami, kiedy obaj starali się dojść jak najszybciej. I nie był nawet zaskoczony, kiedy McGarrett owinął dłoń wokół jego fiuta, obciągając mu szybko i pewnie. Spiął się, bo na pewno nie chciał, aby to kończyło się tak szybko. I wcale nie pomagał fakt, że w tej pozycji McGarrett nie mógł dostać się zębami do jego karku. Nie myślał o tym, kiedy zaczynał go ujeżdżać.

Przez chwilę spanikował, nie wiedząc w zasadzie co to oznaczało, kiedy Steve nawet nie próbował go ugryźć. McGarrett jednak patrzył na niego tak, jakby to Danny trzymał jego za fiuta. I to było odrobinę uspokajające. Może miał równie wielkie problemy z traceniem kontroli co alfa. On wiedział jednak kiedy odpuścić i jego orgazm uderzył w niego, Danny przyjął go z pewną ulgą, ruch Steve'a, rejestrując jedynie przez przypadek. Fiut McGarretta wbił się w niego bowiem jeszcze głębiej, kiedy Danny usiadł na nim w pełni, nie podtrzymując swojego ciężaru na dłoniach. Orgazm zdawał się trwać, a potem odrobina bólu otrzeźwiła go na krótki moment, kiedy Steve wbił zęby w jego szyję, przytrzymując jego głowę mokrą od jego własnego nasienia dłonią. To byłoby zapewne obrzydliwe, gdyby mógł myśleć o czymś innym niż to uczucie przynależności, które rozlewało się po jego ciele. To nie była tylko miłość, której istnienie zaczął podejrzewać kilka minut wcześniej. Chodziło o pewność i bezpieczeństwo, które szły wraz z nią. Coś, czego nie czuł wcześniej nawet przy Rachel.

Steve puścił w końcu jego głowę i spojrzał na niego usatysfakcjonowany. Danny napiął mięśnie tyłka, ale McGarrett musiał dojść wcześniej i nie wiedział nawet kiedy. Byli związani na jakiś czas.

Steve położył dłoń na jego kolanie, jakby sprawdzał czy wszystko okej i pewnie Danny był idiotą, że zapomniał na chwilę o swojej nodze.

\- Jutro tego pożałuję – stwierdził bez cienia wątpliwości i spojrzał na McGarretta szybko, ale alfa nie wydawał się go źle zrozumieć.

\- To nie problem – odparł Steve. – I tak jutro nie idziesz do pracy – poinformował go alfa.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie – odparł McGarrett spokojnie. – Należy mi się tydzień tygodnia miodowego – rzucił. – A ty się przygotujesz do rozprawy – oznajmił, przypominając mu o tym całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Poza tym to świeże ugryzienie, a ty chodzisz bez koszulki. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek widział cię bez koszulki. Z twoją karnacją pewnie słońce poparzy skórę w tych miejscach, w których ją naruszyłem. Wyglądasz, jakbyś spędził noc na seksie z wampirem – dodał Steve ewidentnie zadowolony.

Danny miał ochotę się odgryźć, ale uderzyło go jedno.

\- Od kiedy ty masz logiczne argumenty? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Od zawsze, tylko nie słuchałeś – odparł Steve, a potem zaczął ponownie wgapiać się w jego szyję, jakby miał ochotę ją lizać.

\- Chyba nic już jej nie zaszkodzi – stwierdził Danny, odchylając kark odrobinę w tył.

To było jedyne zaproszenie, którego Steve potrzebował.


	43. Chapter 43

Steve opierał się o wezgłowie łóżka plecami, kiedy dochodzili do siebie po raz kolejny. Szyja Danny'ego wydawała się potarta papierem ściernym, ale nie narzekał. Orgazm, którego doznał teraz, sponsorowała fiksacja McGarretta na temat jego karku.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem o co ci z tym chodzi – przyznał, układając się na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalała pozycja.

\- Chodzi mi o to samo, co tobie – odparł Steve. – Wiem, że to lubisz – oznajmił mu i Danny nie planował zaprzeczać.

Nie był idiotą. Poza tym chwilę temu doszedł tak mocno, że zobaczył gwiazdy. A sądził, że ostatnim razem, kiedy byli w sypialni McGarretta było dobrze. Teraz jednak dopiero zaczynali się poznawać i dostrzegał tego profity już teraz. Przede wszystkim wiedział, że ta pozycja, w której utknęli teraz, była ulubioną alfy. Steve miał nieograniczony dostęp do jego szyi i tyłka, który zresztą ściskał, torturując siebie i jego. Danny był wrażliwy jak diabli, ale jego ciało było na pokładzie, jeśli chodziło o nieprzespanie tej nocy. Endorfiny, które uwolniły się do jego organizmu po ugryzieniu, nadal szalały. Nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć, a McGarrett miał równie nieinteligentny wyraz twarzy co on.

\- Podczas jednej z tych tajnych misji, o których nie mogę ci opowiedzieć – zaczął Steve po chwili i Danny nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. – Natknąłem się na plemię, które miało dość specyficzne zwyczaje – ciągnął dalej. – Alfa i omega, łącząc się, stawali się równi.

Danny prychnął, ponieważ w świetle prawa byli równi nawet bez ugryzienia na jego szyi. Wszyscy po prostu wydawali się przestawać o tym myśleć, kiedy dochodziło do sytuacji z zasady nerwowych.

\- Alfa składał swoje ugryzienie… - podjął Steve po chwili, całując go w miejsce, w którym rana już się zabliźniła.

Danny czuł wyraźnie jak usta McGarretta poruszały się na jego skórze, jakby go całował. Wilgotny ślad został na jego szyi, kiedy Steve wyprostował się ponownie, żeby na niego spojrzał.

\- A potem to omega wiązał ich – dodał alfa, odchylając lekko szyję.

I Danny wiedział doskonale o co chodziło Steve'owi. Widział to w jego oczach.

\- Chcesz, żebym ja… - urwał niepewnie.

McGarrett podciągnął głowę tylko wyżej, oferując mu całą kolumnę swojego gardła.

Danny chciałby powiedzieć, że to nie było podniecające, ale jego fiut drgnął, zdradzając go jak zawsze.

\- No dalej – powiedział Steve, zerkając na niego jednak o wiele mniej pewnie, jakby sądził, że mimo wszystko jego propozycja nie spotkała się z entuzjazmem.

Danny wbił zęby w miejsce, w którym szyja łączyła się z ramieniem w chwilę później, czując się dziwnie ze świadomością, że alfa poczuje jedynie ból. Jego własne hormony zalewały jego organizm, co pozwalało zapomnieć o chwili ugryzienia, a przynajmniej tej jej negatywnej stronie. Steve jednak nie drgnął nawet. Po chwili Danny poczuł jedynie jego rękę na swoim karku, gdy McGarrett znowu nawiązywał to cholerne połączenie z nim, od którego najwyraźniej się uzależniał.

Spojrzał na alfę niepewnie, widząc jakie uszkodzenia zrobiły jego własne zęby, ale Steve wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z siebie.

***ooo

Grace była spięta, kiedy przyjechali po nią rano. Steve pożyczył mu jedną ze swoich koszul, odkąd niebieska, którą miał na sobie poprzedniego wieczora, została zrujnowana. Mógł przysiąc, że znalazł na parterze domu Steve'a kilka swoich guzików. Korytarz nie wyglądał jak miejsce wojny, ale zapewne tylko dlatego, że mieli tyle przytomności, aby nie wpadać na meble.

Kołnierzyk koszuli McGarretta sięgał tak wysoko, że ugryzienie nie było widoczne. Podobnie jak rząd malinek, które Steve zostawił na jego szyi. Nie szli ze Stevem za rękę, ale Kono i tak spojrzała na nich raz, zanim jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze.

Grace jednak nie traktowała McGarretta z tym samym zainteresowaniem, co wcześniej i Danny zorientował się szybko, że to i jemu wydawało się nieodpowiednie.

\- Steve zawiezie nas dzisiaj do twojej szkoły – poinformował córkę.

\- Okej, Danno – odparła.

Nie ustalali w zasadzie niczego. Cudem zapewne udało im się wstać o czasie, żeby zabrać Grace od Kono. Kalakaua zapewne zawiozłaby małą do szkoły, ale nie w tym była cała rzecz.

\- Danno pomyślał, że chciałabyś pewnie wiedzieć jakie mamy plany na popołudnie – zaczął. – Kono pomaga się nam spakować.

Grace spięła się jeszcze bardziej, co nie było niczym nowym przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Zamieszkacie ze mną – poinformował ją Steve. – Jeśli wiesz… alfi biznes dalej aktualny – dodał mniej pewnie.

Grace spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, jakby nie wiedziała czy McGarrett żartował.

\- Steve powiedział mi co to jest alfi biznes, Małpko – wtrącił, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Tym razem to Grace wgapiała się w nich z niedowierzaniem i na jej twarzy zaczęła się pojawiać ta niepewność, której nienawidził od zawsze.

Gdyby Kono nie wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wyjść z siebie, pewnie czułby się lepiej.

\- Jesteś okej z alfim biznesem? – spytała niepewnie jego córka.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Czy do tej pory kiedykolwiek nie byłem okej w kwestii waszego alfiego biznesu? – rzucił.

Grace zmarszczyła brwi, jakby szukała w pamięci takiego momentu, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- A będę mogła pomalować swój pokój? – spytała ciekawie McGarretta.

Steve spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby już wyczuwał podstęp.

\- Pokażę ci jak się przykleja muszelki do ścian – obiecał mu Danny.

W końcu to, przecież ,już raz przerabiali.

***ooo

Nie sądził, że uda im się spakować ich rzeczy w ciągu jednego dnia, ale na pewno pomógł fakt, że Danny swoich nigdy nie wyjął z pudeł. Steve nie był zbyt wielką pomocą, kiedy dotykał jego tyłka albo zaczynał rozpinać jego koszulę, kiedy Danny starał się cokolwiek zrobić. Nie przestał nawet, kiedy Kamekona i Chin przyszli im pomóc. Kono obiecała pilnować Grace i może wiedziała, że ich wielkie pakowanie skończy się macankami. Nie był pieprzonym nastolatkiem, ale Steve redukował go intelektualnie przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, więc czego w zasadzie miał się spodziewać.

Powinno go irytować, że nikt nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym, że są razem. Wydawało mu się, że nie byli oczywiści i wszystko jest nowe, ale mógł się mylić. Steve w końcu obejmował go ramieniem z wprawą, o której Danny nie chciał myśleć. Wiedział też, żeby nie dotykać jego włosów za często, aby nie zostać pogryzionym.

\- Kono kazała wycofać Adamowi moje zaproszenie na ślub – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Poważnie? Nie powiedziałeś mi jak bardzo byłeś wściekły, kiedy do niej dzwoniłeś wczoraj – rzucił niepewnie.

Steve prychnął.

\- Jak bardzo wściekły mogłem być? – spytał McGarrett i prawdę powiedziawszy coś nadal majaczyło w jego głosie. – Powiedziałeś mi, że kiedy się kogoś kocha, robi się dla niego wszystko bez cienia wątpliwości. Sądziłem, że chcesz być sam. I myślałem, że kiedy ci to przejdzie… - urwał Steve.

\- Spałem z tobą – przypomniał mu Danny. – To nie jest najlepszy sposób, żeby zacząć związek, kiedy alfie, z którym idziesz do łóżka, mówisz, że nic z tego nie będzie – dodał.

Anewryzm Steve'a wrócił.

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć, że realia się zmieniły, bo Rachel mnie pozywa? – spytał wprost.

\- Realia się zmieniły, bo Rachel cię pozwała – powiedział spokojnie Steve. – Jestem jej tak wdzięczny, że chyba kupię jej pudełko herbaty i róże. Jakie lubi? – spytał.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – stwierdził Danny bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

\- Nie. Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: jej mina, kiedy się dowie, że przyspieszyła nasze zejście o lata – podjął Steve, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie odczepiłbym się od ciebie – poinformował go i Danny nie wiedział czy to była obietnica czy groźba.

Przy McGarretcie takie rzeczy traciły granice i pierwotne znaczenie.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – powtórzył Danny, chociaż faktycznie Rachel nie miała być szczęśliwa, kiedy dojdą do niej informacje.

ooo***

Grace obserwowała ich przez kilka dni z podejrzliwością wypisaną na twarzy. Może sądziła, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Danny niespecjalnie ją winił. W końcu mieszkali już raz u Steve'a, a potem wrócili do swojego małego mieszkania.

\- Jesteśmy razem – poinformował ją, kiedy McGarrett wyjechał wieczorem sprawdzić, co się dzieje w klubie.

Nie chodzili obaj jeszcze do pracy. HPD dostało jego nowe papiery, ale nie podjęto jeszcze decyzji. Steve odmawiał skrócenia własnego tygodnia miodowego – jak to nazywał. Który w zasadzie polegał na tym, że odwozili Grace do szkoły, a potem układali ich rzeczy w szafach. Wspólne gotowanie nie było najgorsze. Spodziewał się, że nie wyjdą z łóżka, ale McGarrett chyba miał jakieś poczucie obowiązku.

\- Jesteśmy razem ze Stevem – uściślił.

Grace nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, jakby to nie było nic nowego.

\- Wiem – powiedziała w końcu jego córka. – Nie wiem jak zareaguje mama – dodała.

I Danny westchnął, bo na to gotowej odpowiedzi już nie miał.

Ten pozew miał zostać niebawem wycofany, ale nie chciał robić niczego więcej ze swoim życiem, bo Rachel swoimi działaniami go do tego zmuszała. Steve go ugryzł. Byli razem. Mieli więź, ale nie byli małżeństwem. Nie chciał, aby McGarrett oświadczył mu się w efekcie na kolejny pozew. Rachel nie była jego alfą od miesięcy, nie miała prawa mieć nad nim takiej kontroli.

Nie wiedział kto bardziej jest jej zakładnikiem.

Kiedy wieczorem kładł się u boku Steve'a, trudno mu było przestać o tym myśleć.

\- Twoja mina mi się nie podoba – stwierdził McGarrett.

Rachel nie zareagowała do tej pory na to, że Steve zaczął odwozić Grace do szkoły. Może to przez nią Danny sądził, że nikogo nie znajdzie. W końcu wykrzyczała mu w twarz nie raz, że ona jest końcem jego życia i zaczął jej wierzyć, kiedy nie dostał pracy na Hawajach.

\- Myślę o Rachel – przyznał.

\- Każdy alfa chciałby to usłyszeć – zakpił Steve, ale spojrzał na niego spięty już po chwili. – Co z Rachel?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Zastanawiam się o co może mnie pozwać następnym razem.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. I Danny nie spodziewał się po nim żadnej rady. McGarrett nigdy nie musiał walczyć z ex o prawa do dziecka.

\- Śpij, Danno – powiedział Steve. – Mój miodowy tydzień się jeszcze nie skończył – poinformował go, zmuszając go do obrócenia się tak, że Danny teraz był znowu mniejszą łyżeczką.

To nie było nawet tak złe.

ooo***

Danny poprawił swój krawat, którego pocięciem groził mu Steve dzisiaj rano. McGarrett jednak jak przystało na dupka, założył swój pieprzony mundur, twierdząc, że skoro był w rezerwie, nadal miał prawo do noszenia go. I faktycznie regulacje tego nie zabraniały. Danny jednak czuł oczy wszystkich skierowane na nich, kiedy pojawili się we dwójkę w sądzie, zostawiając Grace pod opieką Kono. Ponownie. Kalakaua jednak nie protestowała, odkąd jej szalona rodzina uważała, że to świetny trening przed jej własnym dzieckiem i dawali jej przynajmniej wtedy święty spokój.

\- Panie Williams? – rzucił sędzia, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Danny podniósł się, uśmiechając się do swojego prawnika z wymuszeniem. Miał przygotowaną cholerną mowę, której uczył się na pamięć od kilku dni. Wyrecytować ją chyba potrafił nawet Steve.

\- Chciałem złożyć wyjaśnienie w związku z tym, że nastąpiło pewne nieporozumienie – zaczął i wziął głębszy wdech, patrząc wprost na Rachel. – Rozumiem obawy mojej byłej żony, ale ponieważ nasza córka przeżyła ciężko nasz rozwód, nie planowałem nagle i bez wcześniejszego upewnienia się, że Gracie będzie akceptowała nowego alfę w swoim otoczeniu, wskakiwania w nowy związek. Nie pozwoliłbym, aby dobro mojego dziecka była sprawą drugorzędną. Aczkolwiek kilka dni temu podjęliśmy z moim partnerem decyzję, że faktycznie podjęcie tego kroku, jakim jest związanie się, jest możliwe. Gracie go uwielbia i nie pomylę się wiele, twierdząc, że moja córka może zwrócić się ze swoimi problemami wprost do niego w każdej potrzebie – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od zszokowanej twarzy Rachel.

Poluzował krawat i rozpiął kilka guzików, pokazując wygojoną ranę po ugryzieniu.

Na sali zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho, ale czuł wyraźnie, że McGarrett promieniował pieprzoną dumą.

\- Jak widzi Wysoki Sąd, pozew stracił swoje podstawy – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Jednak to dało mi do myślenia, ponieważ mam prawo przypuszczać, że kolejny pozew mojej drogiej ex alfy będzie dotyczył faktu, że zbyt długo zwlekamy ze ślubem i w efekcie mój partner oświadczy mi się, aby i ten pozew stracił swój sens. Moja ex alfa ewidentnie próbuje poprzez moje dziecko kontrolować pewne aspekty mojego życia, co pozwala mi przypuszczać, że z jej strony więź nie została do końca zerwana. Albo mylnie traktuje mnie nadal jako część swojego terytorium, co jest pogwałceniem ustaw, które przyjęto w latach sześćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku…

\- Sprzeciw – rzucił adwokat Rachel.

\- Moment – powiedział sędzia, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. – Ma pan jakieś dowody, panie Williams? – spytał.

\- Szkolny monitoring z łatwością wykaże, że moja ex alfa pojawia się każdego dnia, aby z pozoru pożegnać naszą córkę przed zajęciami – odparł. – To jednak nie jest jej dzień odwiedzin. Sąd w Jersey przyznał jej co drugi weekend. Nie miałem nic przeciwko, bo Gracie cieszy się ze spotkań z matką aż doszło do mnie, że jednocześnie trzyma rękę na pulsie. Sprawdza czy kogoś mam – przyznał. – Pozew wpłynął zapewne w okolicy dnia, kiedy mój obecny partner odwiózł mnie i małą do szkoły.

Liczył bardzo długo i sprawdzał co się zmieniło w jego życiu. Nie wiedział czy to nie zbieg okoliczności, ale nadszedł czas, aby oddał. I Rachel wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Pani Edwards? – spytał sędzia.

Rachel patrzyła nadal na niego.

\- Pani Edwards nie wiedziała, że jej działania, które mają na celu poszerzenie kontaktu z córką, zostaną tak odebrane – powiedział pospiesznie adwokat.

Był cholernie dobry. Danny jednak po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że jest jednak lepszy.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział sędzia. – Czy strony mają jeszcze coś do dodania? – spytał.

Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Zatem to tylko formalność – stwierdził sędzia. – Pozew zostaje oddalony z przyczyn formalnych – powiedział.

Danny uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając na Steve'a, zanim jego własny prawnik uścisnął mu rękę.

\- Dobra robota. Wykorzystam to chyba do kolejnych spraw. Chyba się już nie zobaczymy – powiedział jego adwokat.

I Danny miał nadzieję, że faktycznie tak będzie.

ooo

Steve był piekielnie cichy w samochodzie, chociaż Danny spodziewał się gratulacji. Rachel nie zatrzymała się obok niego nawet po to, żeby spytać o kolejny weekend z Grace. Zapewne nadal była w szoku. Danny miał to tak bardzo gdzieś, że nie próbował nawet szukać jej w tłumie.

\- Więc nie chcesz ślubu? – spytał nagle Steve.

I to nie było to, czego się Danny spodziewał.

Spojrzał więc na swojego alfę jak na idiotę.

\- To w sądzie zabrzmiało tak, jakbyś się bał, że kolejny pozew Rachel zmusi cię do ślubu. Jakbyś w ogóle nie chciał ślubu. Czy chodzi o to, że nie chcesz, żeby to wyszło znowu powodowane… - zaczął Steve.

\- Nie zagalopuj się – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

A potem westchnął, bo to nie było miejsce ani czas na takie rozmowy. A jednocześnie McGarrett był wariatem, co wiele ułatwiało.

\- Uprawialiśmy seks bez prezerwatyw przez całą noc – przypomniał mu głucho. – Jestem katolikiem. Jeśli mnie zapłodniłeś, a istnieją pewne szanse, weźmiemy ślub zanim Kono i Adam wypowiedzą sakramentalne 'tak'.

Steve patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie nadążał.

\- Może to nie jest mój wymarzony czas na ślub. Chciałbym, żebyś wiesz… postarał się trochę – zaczął Danny, bo to wszystko było tak bardzo na wariackich papierach.

\- Żartujesz? Połowa Hawajów kpi, że łażę za omegą, który nawet nie daje mi szansy, żeby zaprosić się na kolację – poinformował go Steve. – To ulubiony temat do żartów Adama, odkąd Kono zgodziła się za niego wyjść za mąż. W zasadzie obaj byliśmy w głębokiej dupie wcześniej, więc ze mnie nie żartował. Ale teraz mają datę. To stawia mnie w bardzo złej sytuacji – przyznał.

\- Adam z ciebie żartuje? – spytał Danny z niedowierzaniem. – To jest ten sam facet, który niósł moje zakupy, żeby popytać o Kono, a potem w środku nocy przybiegł do mnie, płacząc o to, że Kono chce zapisać się na zajęcia z samoobrony?

Steve wyszczerzył się do niego radośnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy w ciąży, bo tak bardzo skopiesz mu tyłek – stwierdził jego alfa radośnie.

\- Albo zawsze możemy go poszczuć Gracie. Ona jest w ciebie tak zapatrzona, że nawet popatrzyłbym na to, co zrobi, kiedy ktoś naruszy twój święty autorytet – zakpił.

ooo

Steve w kolejny weekend został w klubie i Danny zaczął się niepokoić. Cath odwiedziła ich raz czy dwa i wiedział, że rozmawiali o interesach, ale nie chciał się wtrącać. Tym małżeństwo różniło się od tego, co mieli teraz. Steve zapewniał mu ochronę i stabilizację dla Grace. Danny nie miał jednak dostępu do jego pieniędzy, chociaż był pewien, że McGarrettowi trzeba będzie to wytatuować na czole, żeby sam o tym pamiętał. Już robił plany, co powinni kupić do pokoju Grace.

Było dość późno, kiedy Steve wrócił, ale Danny nie potrafił zasnąć, gdy cały dom był pusty. Grace została odebrana przez Rachel dzień wcześniej i nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, co było dobre.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

\- Kryzys – stwierdził Steve.

\- Nadal szukasz menadżera? – upewnił się.

\- Nie. Stwierdziłem, że skoro są jak drużyna, odpowiadają za wszystko jak drużyna to demokracja będzie najrozsądniejszym wyjściem – wyjaśnił McGarrett, zaskakując go odrobinę. – Gorzej, że jedyny pracownik, który potrafił zrobić prawidłowo Franka Sinatrę, leży w moim łóżku i nie zamierzam go stąd wypuścić – dodał.


End file.
